Whims of Fate: The 127th Hunger Games
by CelticGames4
Summary: Lady Luck is a wry mistress. In the most high-stakes Arena yet, some will win... Some will lose it all. Who will give into temptation?
1. Prologue I

_***Trigger warning for self-harm***_

 _6 months after the conclusion of the 126_ _th_ _Annual Hunger Games_

-Numitor Demetriou-Lawrence, 16, The Victor-

It had been the longest six months of his life.

He thought that the Games were the worst of what would happen to him, he was wrong. He was _so wrong_. From the moment Anakyn read his name, Numitor had sealed his fate, but he never thought it would be this hard. He knew that he would never see their faces again.

And, worst of all, he knew that he had volunteered with the intention of seeing them all die so that he could live. He went in knowing that he was going to try to win. Throughout the pre-Games, his assurance that he could do it started to slip. Why did he volunteer to be thrown into the Games at sixteen, with no real formal training?! Why did he agree to be the voice for the whole nation when he still felt the urge to ask to use the restroom?

Numitor had volunteered to be reaped and go into the Games because he believed he was doing the right thing. The Capitol was shaken when one of their own was reaped for the 125th Hunger Games and was slain there. People were starting to see that the Capitol's games weren't just, now that it was their own children that had been thrown into the mix. Numitor may have grown up in the Capitol, but he was born in District Three. It was a fact he thought would remain a secret for as long as he and his two siblings lived.

He was wrong.

Numitor wanted to further the cause, and after he got famous for being involved with one of the tributes last year during the infamous love twist, this was the perfect opportunity. He was already famous as being the poor Capitol boy that fell for a tribute. Now, he was a tribute himself. Not even a tribute. A Victor. They wanted him to talk for the cause. They were hoping that he could unite the Districts and the Capitol against the Games.

Numitor was sixteen. He had lost both of his parents, and his first love, but he had never seen death in person like that before. He had never smelled the blood, felt it on his hands knowing that it was fresh. He never watched the light leave anyone's eyes before. Now he had.

Ever since winning, Numi had so many people that were telling him what to do. He may be trying to free Panem from an oppressive president, but Numitor had so many people telling him what to say, how to act, what to do next, that he couldn't help but feel like a playing piece. Like one of the checkers, that had just been kinged and was now sent after all the opposing sides' checkers. But, even if you have a king, it can easily be outnumbered and surrounded. Numitor was just one person, and he wasn't a superhero. He was still trying to figure himself out and now he had to be the face of dissension: a dangerous game to be playing.

District by District went by, and Numi had to read the coldest, most curt words he'd ever seen with his own eyes. The cards themselves were the only things left trying to justify why Numitor was alive and their children weren't. It made Numitor fear that it would turn the Districts against the Capitol. All they could see him as was a Capitolite that had caused the deaths of their children.

District Twelve wasn't hard, Eleven was fine. Numitor hadn't personally faced any of those tributes. Ten was okay too, those tributes were mysterious and he really didn't know much about them. Did that make it easier to tell their families why he was here and they weren't? Hell no.

The more cards he read, the more he realized that they were made with a sense of Capitol elitism. They basically said, _I'm here because I'm a Capitolite and that makes me more worthwhile than your children._ The more he read, the more he hated what he was saying. The more he read, the more he realized he was already contradicting himself. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he wanted to say. He didn't want to be apart of the Capitol's power play, but until he had his own voice, he would never be able to express what was really in his heart.

Numitor stopped looking at the families when he reached District Nine. Virgil, the boy from that District, had killed Numi's ally, his District partner. Numitor attacked and killed him immediately after. He never thought a thirteen-year-old would be so sneaky and dangerous. The Games really brought out the worst in people.

District Eight's tributes both fell in the Bloodbath. Numitor had talked to them though. Azaria, the only twelve-year-old, acted far tougher than she really was. Her District partner Trent was shy and quiet like Numitor, and trying to recruit Numi and Montessori to join their big alliance of younger tributes. Numitor knew he couldn't possibly stand to get involved and a large alliance and lose them all, so he declined.

Numitor had been to District Eight before, for the funeral of Semper, his first love. Being there hurt ten times more when his eye caught Paisley, his sister. She had been kind to Numitor. And now he was here, standing on this stage and saying such horrible things. Numitor left the District in shame.

Numitor was doing alright, not good by any means, but alright, until he stepped out on that stage in District Seven and saw the towering trees covered in snow.

The girl, Miladena, was sly, and Numitor considered making her his ally, but he couldn't say no to the thirteen-year-old girl that had been attached to him since day one.

Numitor didn't want to read these words. The very thought that the Capitol will use his Victory to tighten their grip on the Districts was disgusting to him. Anakyn told him to play it safe for now, read the cards that they provide, and that they would use his voice when it was a little bit safer to do so.

He knew that Anakyn was worried about Numi's siblings, Aristotle and Trixie. Numitor was worried about them too. They were twelve and five, they didn't deserve to die because Numitor said something stupid. He knew that they'd have to take the risk sometime, but sometime when he could be more subtle about it.

Numitor made himself look at the family and friends for the male, who he had killed in the finale. It must have been heart-wrenching to watch him place second. Todd was on offense for most of their battle, Numitor just had a strong defense. Todd was able to mark Numi up, but Numitor had placed a stab on his chest, and Todd Malloy collapsed. All it took was one opportunity. It wasn't fair, but Numitor was going to end the Games, he was going to fight for Todd.

Still, he didn't blame his family for the glares they were sending his way. Numi was so pitiful and they all knew it. Numi stayed focused on his family and read the card word-for-word. He ran off the stage the second the last syllable of his name escaped the mayor's lips.

He knew where he was supposed to go, to the stylist's room to get dressed up for District Six. He couldn't go there. He pushed past Anakyn and his mentor Tav and went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and clicking the lock.

Dammit, he had been doing so well. He had been doing so well with being strong, but he knew that he couldn't be strong forever.

Strong, strong, strong, everyone always expected him to be _strong_. He wasn't strong, though. He was just a broken person that refused to die. He wasn't strong, he was weak. He couldn't stand the thought of showing anyone his weakness, he hated it.

Tears rolled down Numitor's cheeks as he threw on the shower, hoping that the noise would muffle the sound of him crying.

The handle was being jostled just as Numitor had rolled up the shirt off of his side and belly. God, the belly he shouldn't even have, because everyone else in the nation was starving.

"Numi!" Anakyn yelled. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Numi wasn't showering. "Open the door."

"Yeah, not happening," Numitor said, voice shaking as he pulled out the razor from his pocket. It was a shame, because the other cuts were just starting to heal and become itchy, and now he was going to ruin that like he already ruined everything else. Like he ruined everything he touched. There was absolutely no reason why he was alive and Todd Malloy wasn't. No reason other than a lucky shot.

"Numitor!"

"I'm taking a shower!"

The lock started clicking and Numitor swore. He knew that Anakyn could easily pick it, but he was hoping the escort didn't have the supplies to do so, sending him on a hunt, that would give Numitor time. Numi didn't care, though. It was an itch he couldn't let go anymore, and if he had to do it knowing that Anakyn was on the other side of the door, he would. It was the only way he could hide his weakness. He couldn't let anyone else see. It was his own secret punishment for not being good enough. If he wasn't good enough then it was all worthless up until this point. Weak, weak, weak.

He traced a line on his hip, letting out a strained cry he couldn't keep quiet because he wasn't strong like the others.

"I swear to God Numitor!" Anakyn said, and Numitor could hear that his teeth were clenched.

"Just leave me alone! I'll be out in two minutes!"

The clicking of the lock didn't stop. Numitor traced another line on his pale skin and clenched his teeth as the blood started to drip out. Blood that should have been shed in that Arena. Numitor pressed a washcloth on it, wincing. He heard the voices of his prep team through the door and knew that he'd have to get it to stop bleeding. God, this was a horrible idea. This was a horrible idea and now everyone was going to see he was weak...

Numitor quickly pulled up his boxers and pants, relieved that they seemed to hold the towel in place as the door burst open and his escort ran in.

"Numi! What the hell are you doing, we were all worried?!"

Numitor sniffled and dried his eyes. "I'm fine. Just had to cry it out."

"No more time for tears!" his head stylist whined. "We're five minutes out from District Six."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anakyn could see through his lie, but there was nothing he could do about it, because soon his prep team was whisking him away to get him ready. Numi felt horrible for lying so blatantly to the person he'd grown up being close friends with, but the thought of Anakyn- or anyone- knowing the truth was worse than the thought of lying about it. He would just have to keep pushing the guilt away, like he did best.

He asked to change himself, then insisted, and hidden by the privacy of the curtain he could put more pressure on the wounds. Just so that they wouldn't bleed through his boxers... He ended up keeping the towel on. The new wounds stung and itched throughout his speech. But it was what he deserved. He was causing so many people pain that he deserved to be in pain too.

District Five was slightly harder, because Numitor had met both tributes. The female tribute, Austin, was Todd's ally. Stanley, the male tribute, was the head of the large alliance that Trent had tried to recruit them for. By the end of Five, the wounds had slowed their bleeding, and Numitor took the towel out so that he could face his stylists again. Thankfully he was allowed to keep his boxers on, and hid the bloody towel in one of his pockets. He couldn't let it go. If anyone were to see... God, that was a dumb decision.

District Four was one of the easier ones. Both were Careers. Percival was one of the most outspoken of them all, beside the District One boy, Trap. Numitor felt bad but was glad that they were both dead. After returning to the Justice Building, Numitor stuffed the bloody towel under a couch cushion when nobody was looking. He felt bad but couldn't stand the anxiety of carrying it around. He already had the scars to carry.

District Three was by far the worst. Montessori was only thirteen, and was his ally. They were friends. They were very similar: observant, bright, far from innocent. They were snuck up on by the boy from Nine and just like that Montessori was gone. Numitor had gotten his revenge, but that didn't make it any easier. He had to stand before them, a Capitoilte in their eyes, even though he had been born in their District.

After that nightmare was over and his cheeks were dry, it was easier. District Two had two tributes that were vicious and trained to kill. Numitor didn't feel bad saying goodbye to Marlena and Auriel, but he was put off by how happy they were to see him there. District One was very much the same. It was home to Cure Gallagher, who was killed by the girl from Two, and Trap Principato, a seventeen-year-old that was apparently thrown in after the number one from the eighteens gave up the spot. He was a Games freak, Trap, it seemed that he was invincible. Even his teeth were sharpened, like one of Two's most notorious Victors. He was inspired by them. Numitor didn't feel as miserable, but he was glad it was over.

Then, the train was heading towards the Capitol, towards Numitor's family. His step-father Cupid, and his siblings, who he was dying to see. He wasn't excited by any means, but he was ready to see his family.

Before the train even stopped, though, he heard Anakyn shout as two large Peacekeepers loomed over him, and before Numitor could even try to help his vision was distorted and he was being carried away.

He tried to let out a scream, but he heard a familiar voice. "Calm down, it's just us. Now don't make any noise." He swallowed hard and reluctantly stumbled after Cerena, who was guiding his every step.

When Numitor's vision was uncovered, he had no idea where he was. It was a dim corridor that was filled with the echoes of screams.

"What the hell Cerena!?" Anakyn asked, as his fellow escort removed her helmet. The men who had taken Anakyn revealed themselves to be Ashton, Cerena's husband, and Wolf Jansing. Friends, not foes.

"I'm sorry Anakyn. I am just as discombobulated as you, I promise."

"Where are we?" Numitor asked, feeling so very small. "What's going on?"

"A new development," Cerena said. "Follow me."

She lead them into a room, towards where the screams were sounding. Numitor ducked back so that he could stay close to Anakyn. He wasn't sure how he felt about the others, but he had one person he could trust.

Numitor's eyes widened when he saw the sight of the boy in the bed, screaming and fighting against bonds that were holding him against the bed. He was yelling as if he were in pain. Numitor's heart pounded harder as he realized he knew that voice.

"Impossible."

Numitor didn't enter the room, but the others did. He couldn't stand to see it. He couldn't stand to face it.

"Let me go!" he shouted, and Numitor ducked away. He didn't want to go in. This couldn't be happening.

"As you can see-"

Numitor heard the sound of a snap, something breaking, and the clatter of the bed shaking. "I have to get back to her! Camellia!"

"He broke the bonds again," Cerena said, sounding oddly calm. Bring the sedation." Soon, some people in masks came in and the screaming soon quieted and stopped.

"Come in Numitor." Slowly, the Victor entered the room where Todd was laying still. But breathing. Very much alive.

"He should be dead!" Numitor said, not sure how to feel. How is this even possible?!

"I think you'll all be glad to know that we have some... New conspirators."

Numitor's eyes widened as a door from the back of the room opened and Lux Hastings, the Head Gamemaker, entered. He was all dressed up for the party that would be happening within a matter of minutes.

"Nice to see you again Numitor," he said, smiling slightly. "Anakyn."

" _Lux?!_ What the hell is going on?!" Anakyn asked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't even know until Wolf approached me about it," Cerena confessed.

"We didn't know about you either," Lux said, laughing.

"How?" Numitor asked.

"A little help from a biomechanical engineer," Lux said, smiling at Wolf. "We programmed the chips a little differently this year, so that they'd go red when the tributes' heart rates slowed, but didn't stop. We saved as many as we could."

Numitor looked at the bed, in shock as Todd's chest rose and fell.

"We can't let them go back home though," Wolf said, sighing. "Not without risk of them finding out and harming someone." He brushed the sleeping Todd's bangs out of his head and took a deep breath. "Poor dudes."

"What are you going to do with them then?"

"Witness protection, send them out as Capitolites."

Numitor frowned and looked down at the sleeping boy. All he wanted was to go home, and he never would. Numitor wondered if he would have rather died.

"That's... Pretty amazing, actually." Numitor laughed a little.

"I could have helped," Anakyn said.

"I know, and we're still in need of your talents. What do you say to being on the styling team that makes these tributes unrecognizable?"

Anakyn smiled and nodded. "I've always been interested in being a stylist, so I'd love to help."

Numitor saw a face he recognized peeking in the doorway, but when he looked back, it was gone. He should stop hoping oh God there she is.

The moment he saw the little girl with dark skin and dark hair braided back smiling at him, she ran over to hug him.

"Montessori!" he said, laughing. She was alive. She was laughing too. Numitor's eyes filled with tears, but this time they were happy.

"I missed you!" she said. She seemed in high spirits, Numitor observed, which relieved him. He was glad she was happy, even though she was being kept here. As soon as she let go of Numitor, she hugged Anakyn too. The escort had gotten attached to her, and looked just as happy to see her as Numitor did. It was a moment of joy.

"Realistically, these were the only two tributes that had a shot at being saved. But-"

"Who had a party and didn't invite me?"

Numitor physically cringed at the voice, and when he looked up and saw that smirking face in the doorway he physically tensed.

Trap walked in, smirking. "I'm back from the dead! Surprise!" He ruffled Numitor's hair, and Numi ducked out of his touch.

"Back off of him asshole!" Anakyn said protectively, standing in front of Numitor and Montessori.

"Careful now... Wouldn't want to anger a zombie." Numitor wanted to scream. Why couldn't they just let that one die?

"We have no idea how, but Trap made a miracle recovery," Lux said.

"Unfortunately," Numitor said under his breath, and felt bad immediately for saying it.

"What can I say? I'm a fighter," Trap said, that annoying smirk showing off his sharpened teeth. "You all couldn't get rid of me."

Numitor took a deep breath to prevent making any other noises.

The last person to peep into the doorway was none other than Piccolo Wallace, the Games interviewer. They were looking sharp, obviously ready for the party.

"They're expecting you at the party now. We have to get back there, pronto."

Cerena gave them all an apologetic look. "We've used all the time we could. You'll certainly be invited back, but for now we have to go."

Numitor gave his District partner and friend one last squeeze and gave Todd one last look. He tried to avoid looking over at the boy from District One, but that didn't stop Trap from saying a cheerful, "Goodbye Victor! Go enjoy your party, and the ass that comes with it!"

Numitor was still in shock, but now wasn't the time for that. Now was the time he would finally get to see his siblings and step-dad again, after all.

And knowing that he wasn't the only survivor of his Games brought a real and genuine smile to Numitor's face.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: So, we're starting right into all the craziness of this story's subplot and all! This is kind of a heavy prologue, lol, but the rest are going to be way lighter, I promise.**_

 _ **So, welcome to my third full SYOT, Whims of Fate! If you were involved in any of my partials or full SYOTs, welcome back, and if this is your first taste of my writing I'm sorry it was so dark but also welcome! XD**_

 _ **We here at Celtic Airlines are so glad you chose our airline. Submission info and all is up on my profile. Please keep your seatbelt fastened at all times. There is not yet a deadline for submissions but I'll have one next chapter. In the event of an emergency masks will drop down from up above. Put the elastic around your head so the mask covers your nose and mouth, and breathe normally. Put your mask on before helping others. The sponsor system for these stories is a points system, in which you get 6 points for a favorite and 4 for a follow. Reviews give you five points a piece, and answering the chapter questions gives you an additional 5 points per review. To get more points you can read Voices, Once More Unto the Breach!, Instinctive Travels, Masque, Traveller, Silhouettes, and/or Danzón. Your seat cushions can also be used as floatation devices if necessary. Your flight attendants, Pontifex, Beowulf, Torque, Dawson, Diesel, and Bonaventure will around with complementary peanuts and beverages.**_

 _ **First Chapter Question: First impression of Numitor and the three tributes that survived?**_

 _ **Next Prologue: Lux meets his new assistant.**_

 _ **Thank you for choosing Celtic Airlines. Enjoy your flight!**_


	2. Prologue II

_6 months after the conclusion of the 126_ _th_ _Games_

-Lux Hastings, 31, Head Gamemaker-

Lux sat alone and drink some wine. Honestly, it was just another typical Saturday night for him, although now that Piccolo's been living in his apartment at least he had someone to talk to while they drank. Though, soon that wouldn't be the case. Lux had started helping them look into an apartment in the same complex that he lived. Lux tried to hide how much he wanted to keep the young interviewer close to him, but luckily Piccolo agreed that they wanted to live in the same building. After all, they were both in constant danger of being killed nowadays.

Sure, either or both of them could easily afford to buy some kind of lavish mansion to live in. Piccolo, as the Games interviewer for three years running, Lux as Head Gamemaker for the same amount of them. Piccolo's twin, the Games Announcer, is living in a mansion close to the President's family.

Lux couldn't have lived in a giant house all by himself. He would constantly be paranoid and he knew it. Especially now that he was so involved with rebels. He could easily be snatched and killed for treason like Bonaventure. It had taken so much careful planning to make sure to cover all of their steps up to this point, but there was always risk. There was risk of being caught, killed, scorned, but Lux was content with that. Just as long as his friends could live.

For much of his young life Lux had grown up with one goal: being a Head Gamemaker. Now his goal was to end the Games. He hadn't realized the true depth of the pain they caused until he was in the hot seat. This was what he had to live for now.

He sat by the dance floor, watching Anakyn fend people away from asking Numitor to dance. The young Victor was dancing with his siblings, Aristotle and Trixie. The sixteen-year-old carried his five-year-old sister while twirling his twelve-year-old brother around. He was smiling. It made Lux feel good to see him smiling. He was probably feeling happier now that he knew that there were other survivors.

Lux had gotten to know them as much as he could while still holding his façade in the Capitol. Montessori was full of questions for him. When she wasn't asking him questions about what procedures they took to save her, or about his life and how he got involved in the rebellion, she was telling him about Numitor. Apparently she didn't have much waiting for her back home besides him. Lux often found her and Todd together. The younger girl had latched onto the boy from Seven since they started recovery. It was sweet.

Todd had calmed down since he first arrived. He spent most of his time guilt-tripping Lux in the beginning. About Syca's death, about not letting the tributes that survived go back home. He talked about Syca's sister, and it always drove him to tears knowing he wouldn't ever get to see her again. He still talks about her, but not as much. It helped that Pluto has been stopping down and giving him guitar lessons. The boy from Seven is widely self-taught, and he's good, but Pluto had lots of advice to give. It seemed to calm Todd down when he had some new skill to focus on learning. Montessori loved to listen to him play, and she'd sing.

Wolf mentioned that Todd once sang all the time, and dreamt of making it big as a musician. Since being reaped, he hadn't sung a single word.

Trap was currently the wildcard. Sometimes when he was a bit more subdued, Lux could get him to sit down and talk. Most of the time, though, he was wandering around, and getting into trouble, however he could. Trying to pull a prank, taking something just because. The boy from District One was a skilled pick-pocketer, and it was absolutely aggravating. Lux was pretty sure he wasn't a kleptomaniac, he just did it to get a rouse out of the others. It was always frustrating when lux realized that his wallet was gone, and that his Gamemaker ID was taken out of it. Trap knew that he'd come back and then the boy from One would bargain for it. The number of times Lux had to say "I'm a total buttwad" in return for his keys, or ID, or credit card, was just ridiculous.

Usually Lux would find him in Malloy's room, annoying the others. Malloy always used to get frustrated and try to force him out, but now he seems to accept that he can't get rid of Trap and just lets him hang. Lux asked Todd if he wanted them to keep Trap away from them, but to Lux's surprise he said no. Lux asked both him and Montessori if Trap had ever taken anything from them, and they said no (after checking his drawers suspiciously).

Piccolo and Wolf were worried about releasing Trap. They thought he was going to ruin the operation just to cause trouble. But Lux had a feeling that the boy wasn't nearly as dangerous as they were making him to be. Still, it was impossible to know for sure. Lux would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Trap doing something just to fuck with them. That seemed to be his favorite hobby.

Well, maybe. Lux noticed a calculus workbook under his bed, but Trap said he'd stolen that from Montessori and was waiting for her to notice it was gone.

"Hey fuckface," came a voice that snapped him out of his thoughts. It was June Fisher. She was one of the co-Victors of the first Games Lux was in charge for, and had become a close friend and confidant of his.

"Hey. What brings you here?"

"The wine," she said, reaching over to pour herself a glass.

Lux smiled slightly. "Got tired of Riggs and Gian?"

"I'm perpetually sick of those two," June said, making a face. Her co-Victor Riggs was dating the boy that had served as his mentor in the Games, and they were... _That_ couple.

"I don't blame you." Lux smiled slightly. "How's Prentice?"

June thumped his arm. "Pfft. You think I know?"

"I just saw you two talking by the desserts table."

"Why are you watching me like a creep?" June asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lux is a creep jokes, very funny," the Head Gamemaker took a good long drink. He could sense she was dodging the question for a reason, and didn't want to push her. "How's Vale?"

"Oh, he's good. Happy to be retired, and pouring all of his affection into this turtle he got. You know what he named the damn thing? _Mr. Turtle_. That's an even worse name for a pet than July!"

Lux laughed at that. "You should be honored I named my cat in your honor."

"I don't even have to make the creep joke this time, it makes itself."

Both the young Victor and the Gamemaker looked up as they were approached by a tall man with bright red hair that made Lux's body go cold with repulsion. Behind Cupid was Riggs, the other Victor of the 125th Games.

"What do you want?" June asked defensively. She and Riggs, who was looking shy and nervous, made eye contact.

"Miss Fisher. Mr. Hastings. The President requests an audience with you."

"Us?" Lux was confused. This didn't make sense. Numitor was the new big thing. "Shouldn't you be getting your step-son?"

Cupid laughed a little. "No, it is definitely you three. Please."

The man started walking, and Lux could see his eyes fall on his three step-children as they passed them on the dance floor. He smiled a little as he escorted them to a part of the mansion Lux had never been to.

As the passed the library, June fell behind slightly looking in the window. Lux wondered why, but figured she must have never seen something so huge and extravagant like that before.

They went back to a small office, where President Blossius was sitting calmly, waiting for them. Next to him was a woman that Lux didn't, with long, dark grayish-purple hair and darting yellow eyes.

"Welcome, all of you," he said with a kind smile. Lux had always been nervous to talk to the President, but after all the treason he'd committed, he was just plain terrified. "Thank you for coming. This meeting won't be long."

Lux glanced at Cupid, who was standing behind the President. He looked good with his hair bright and his eyes dark pink. He looked like he'd aged a couple years. After seeing his oldest go through the Games, Lux imagined he'd stressed enough to age him at least ten years.

"I've gathered you three because Mr. Lawerence has some news worth sharing."

June was picking at her fingernails. Riggs was biting his lip and looked tense.

"We've done it." He pulled out a container that was full of syringes, that sent chills up Lux's spine.

"Is that..." Riggs murmured.

"This is a reversal of the Q-serum, which you were all given before the One Hundred Twenty-Fifth Games. The Q-serum is a mix of steroids that increase one's romantic and sexual drive. Because the Quell twist was about falling in love, all tributes were administered the serum through injection, and this will neutralize its effects."

"Is it safe?" Riggs asked quietly, bouncing his left knee.

"Yes. It's been tested."

Riggs looked like he wanted to speak up, but didn't.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Lux asked. The thought that they hid a tracker in the serum or wanted to kill all three of them terrified him.

"I know I lied to you before... But I promise this is what we say it is. Please."

Lux still wasn't very trusting.

"Will this make me fall out of love with Gian?!" Riggs blurted, and everyone looked over. "I mean... My feelings are so real, but... What if... Will it...?" He was frowning.

"No Riggs, it will not change your feelings. The Q-serum never changed feelings, only magnified them. They should go back to normal with this. You should experience less urge to act inappropriately with him."

"It'll make you less disgustingly horny," June said.

"Okay," he said quietly.

"Please administer the antidote now," President Blossius said.

"Do we have a choice?" Lux asked.

"Yes, you can choose if you would like to receive the antidote."

Riggs was the first to speak. "Yes. I want it." It didn't surprise Lux. The boy had been the Capitol's pet since winning. Not out of loyalty as much as fear. He and Gian were the perfect story, and they received a lot of love. Lux and June watched as Cupid prepped Riggs's lower back and injected the clear serum into him.

"Miss Fisher?"

June stared at her hands, thinking about it. She glanced at Riggs, who was still hunched over. "I don't have anything to lose. Give it to me."

She got prepped and received the injection, and then all eyes were on Lux. He could feel the President's eyes on him.

"Trust is the best sign of loyalty," the woman sitting next to Blossius said. It seemed pretty clear that there wasn't much of a choice after all. It was all about subtext with this man, and all those who worked for him.

"Give it to me." The thought was repulsive to Lux, but he didn't want to do anything suspicious. He needed the Capitol to stay on his side. Lux rolled up his shirt and sat still as what he could only hope was actually an antidote was injected into him.

"My two young Victors, you are dismissed. I require a word with Mr. Hastings."

Riggs re-tucked in his shirt, looking nervous. June gently touched his arm and the two walked out together. Lux was still stinging, but he smiled a little. It was sweet that those two had each other. Lux's heart fluttered with nerves as Cupid left, leaving Lux with the President and the woman sitting with him.

The President turned to Lux, who felt just awkward and nervous.

"Mr. Hastings, allow me to introduce you to Miss Aika Muramatsu. From this point on, she will be serving as your Gamemaking Assistant."

Lux glanced at the girl, who had thick black tattoos with spikes all around her eyes. Her lips, covered in black lipstick just like the sheer black gown she was wearing. She was wearing a hat that covered her face when she looked down, adorned with yellow roses and a couple of playing cards.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Muramatsu," he said, sitting up when the aching had dulled and shaking the young woman's hand. It was dainty, and her hand was ice cold.

"Her official title is your Entertainment Associate. Her job will be to assist you in every step of the process, shadowing you, and implementing her own creative talents to ensure that the crowd stays on their toes. After the Quell was such a resounding success, the crowd wants more drama, more interactions, less brutish force. Miss Muramatsu will ensure that the Games do not become stagnant."

"I understand." A new position? This didn't happen very often. Lux offered the woman a smile, trying to make her feel welcome and seem friendly.

"She will also be an extra set of eyes and ears in your Complex," Blossius said. "Rumors have been spreading like wildfire, and they do not fall upon deaf ears. To ensure the safety of yourself and your staff, she will ensure that there are no mishaps or blips within the Games. I know you have plenty to oversee, so she will help you."

"With all due respect President Blossius, I am not mute," the woman said. She had a very resonant, full voice. "I think that Mr. Hastings and I will be able to discuss our various responsibilities over lunch sometime."

President Blossius actually laughed at the comment. Lux wondered how many people could possibly get away with saying something like that. "You are quite right. My apologies. You know how I like to hear myself talk." He chuckled. "You both may return to your enjoyment of the party. I simply thought this would be a good time to introduce you."

"Of course," Lux said. He smiled in a friendly, yet professional manner at his new employee. He had learned in his three years that employees work better when they consider Lux a friend. "I look forward to working with you, Miss Muramatsu."

"And I with you, Mr. Hastings." She didn't even smile, her tone ice cold, curt. Lux wondered what she knew, or might have heard.

"May I escort you back to the festivities?" He held out his arm, and she strung her arm through his lightly.

"Why of course."

Together, the pair walked through the hallways, back to the ballroom, where the music was still playing.

Aika quickly separated from Lux with a polite goodbye, heading over to sit with the President's niece Anna Magdalena at her table.

When Lux got back to his seat, June was there, pouring two glasses of wine.

"Oh there you are. I thought you'd never come back."

Lux took a glass and sat down next to her. "June... Do you think that antidote is real?"

June was suddenly very interested in the floor. "I hope so. Then maybe I won't feel so weird about my feelings. What about you? Do you trust those guys?"

Lux sighed, thinking about all the things he'd done that could easily get him killed.

"I... Don't know. I really can't trust anyone anymore."

~.~.

 _ **A/N: We are back to a cookin! Here's another, shorter prologue for you all that isn't so heavy! Hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **I'm back at school so I'll get into a more regular schedule, but updates will still remain irregular. I really want to get the next prologue done soon so that I can set a deadline for subs.**_

 _ **That reminds me, since the musician's prologue is next, I'm closing subs this Friday, September 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **so I can start on it with a definitive list. So submit if you want, it's not competitive!**_

 _ **I'm hoping for two more short prologues like this that I can sneak out in my limited free time at school. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter Question: Ya know, I'll steal it from Danzón. Your thoughts on Lux? Or, if you read Danzón, your thoughts on new, older Lux?**_

 _ **Next prologue: Exclusive interviews with headlining musician groups!**_


	3. Prologue III

_Three months prior to the reaping_

You would think such a large crowd, all of them screaming, would make Pluto Nicastro nervous. Nobody could forget how badly they quivered on the chariot. They tried to put their fingers in their ears, it was just so loud, but their District partner swatted their hands away. District Two couldn't have a weakling representing them in the Games after all.

They showed her. And everyone. They were District Two's first selected neurodivergent volunteer, and their first neurodivergent Victor. It was all thanks to the help of their mentor, Vesperus. Vesperus, who was once a father figure to Pluto, and now refused to talk to them...

Pluto wasn't nervous at the crowd though. They were wearing hearing protection that was subtle, but made the crowds far less noisy. And, of course, they had their best friends right there with them. If only the entire band could come mentor with them...

The band had started after President Blossius lead a movement to restore various ancient forms of creative media. Suddenly, songs were put into the public domain, radio stations became relevant again. Books written before Panem's creation were re-published (although some not at all, some very censored, depending on their message). Art that was once hidden away was rescued.

It started when Pluto saw a group of guys at University perform on stage. At the time, the pressure to choose a Victor's talent was mounting. Pluto was failing out of Uni due to mental health problems, and didn't know what to do or where to go. They were learning guitar, but didn't want to play for people alone. So, running on a whim, they approached the group. Thus, Upward Voyager was born. The Capitol was just dying to see Pluto play with their band, so soon the guys from the Districts just dicking around on instruments were celebrities. It came with a good deal of culture shock, but now the band was comfortable in their position.

The pre-Games party held for the tributes was a tradition started with the Fifth Quell. Upward Voyager was the only band that played live, other music was played over the speakers by a DJ. It was the biggest party of the year. The center square was filled with people, the streets were extravagantly lit up, a ferris wheel was brought in (there were rumors that they were making a roller coaster for this year's party) along with vendors, games, and much more. It was a huge event that the tributes seemed to enjoy, if they could forget what would ultimately happen the next morning.

For the 126th Games, Upward Voyager was again the only group to perform, though some amateur Capitolite groups played a song or two in opening.

This year, though, the Capitol booked numerous musical groups and talents for the night. Talents that weren't the same old faces the Capitoiltes were used to seeing.

Wolf Jansing, Upward Voyager's drummer, was just excited to see so many new faces, all of them prepared and excited for their interview today. He was excited to finally be able to see a band: or two, or three: perform live. He loved performing, but he also loved to party. And he heard there was going to be a roller coaster at this one. He was totally going to get Kat to go on it with him. Get the girl to go on the roller coaster, she'll be scared, and clutch onto her strong boyfriend for support. ("You'll be the one clutching, be real with yourself buddy." But Thor was just being a meanie, he wasn't actually _right_!)

 _Dammit Wolf, stop thinking like that. It's not fair to her and you know it._ He had to keep reminding himself. He couldn't let anyone, especially not her, get too close. Her life would only be in danger, even though she was innocent. He would never allow for that to happen, no matter how heavy it made his heart.

"You're looking at her again." Wolf turned to the smaller girl in front of him, who was giggling.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're looking at Kat, dude," To- no, Oliver, said, raising a bushy cobalt eyebrow at him.

"I was not looking at her. I was looking _past_ her."

"At who, their drummer?" Hosanna asked. Unceremoniously, all four of the people listening looked over at the girl... woman? It was hard to tell her age, especially because her hair was so long it covered her eyes, and any hope of them peeking through was damaged by the steampunk goggles she always wore. "No offense, but she doesn't seem your type."

"Well Kat isn't my type either."

"GOD WOLF STOP TALKING ABOUT _KAT VALENTINE_ ALREADY!" Theodore shouted. "THIS MAN OVER HERE KEEPS TALKING ABOUT KAT! VALENTINE!"

Wolf punched him right in the gut. He doubled over, grabbing his stomach and laughing. The girl in question looked over at hearing her name, but quickly looked away.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Hosanna asked, reaching up to adjust the giant iridescent bow on her head that had gone lopsided before remembering that was how it was supposed to be.

Wolf paused to make sure he was calling her the right name. One slip-up could have them all killed. "Hosanna, please. Not here."

The girl giggled, covering her mouth with a silver-dusted hand.

"Musicians, please line up with your band in the order you were given by your prep team."

"Good luck," Wolf said to the trio, fittingly called Out of Spite. "You can do this." Was it risky to throw the three of them into the mix as musicians? Yeah, it was. But here Wolf and the others would be able to keep a good eye on them. They figured the best place to hide them all would be in plain sight.

Wolf hesitated, before lightly putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Hey. This is it, right? Live your dream today."

The teal-skinned boy looked away. "She was my sweetest dream." He hurried to join his band, and Wolf did the same.

"Do you think Brose is going to be there?" Thor asked, smiling dreamily. Everyone else in the band rolled their eyes.

"Of course they are," everyone said at once.

"Do you think they'll have a sign-"

"Of course they will."

All of the bands' chatter went quiet as the President's nephew appeared on the television screen.

"Goooooood morning Panem, and welcome to this very special broadcast! I'm Emmett Mitchell, MC and DJ for the third annual block party, Sing It Out!" the crowd applauded, a tremendous noise that made the boy grin. "And since our theme is Sing It Out, we've put together the best group of headliners this nation's ever seen! Are you ready to meet them!?" The crowd burst into cheers and applause. "Aaaalright! First up... Everyone please welcome... Upward Voyager!"

The crowd absolutely roared. It was no surprise.

The band exchanged a look and nodded, and then walked out on the stage together. A few years ago, they were very kid-friendly, but the past few years they've been trying to mature their image. Wolf, whose hair had once been a different vibrant color each month, was now settled on a dark, almost natural-looking red. Pluto's hair no longer had red streaks in it. Their music, like their look, was more mature, a bit darker.

"Welcome Upward Voyager!" The crowd was still screaming and reaching out their hands. There were many different signs, but Thor could easily pick out the one made by Ambrose. He grinned at seeing it.

Each member said a different variation of "Thanks!" at his welcome.

"So, this isn't your first rodeo, obviously!" The crowd cheered again.

"We're glad to be back!" Phil said, smiling, which caused some of the girls in the crowd to scream.

"It's really an honor," Thor echoed.

"So, is there anything we should be looking forward to at the party?" Em asked, smiling.

"Well, each member of our band has been challenged by Blossius to sing a song, seeing as the theme is about singing. Sooo... Look forward to hearing the wonderful voice of Scorpio Sangster, live for the first time ever!"

The crowd screamed and applauded at that. A few people proclaimed their love for Scorpio in the process.

"So, I've heard a rumor that your band manager is also going to sing something?" Em said. The crowd was immediately interested.

"Yeah, we're preparing something!" Scorpio said. A smile spread across Wolf's face. He couldn't help but think about... The plan. The plan about Thack, the band manager.

"Real talk, though, Thack does so much work for us behind the scenes, and he really doesn't get recognized. But we just want to say how thankful we are for him and all his hard work!" Phil smiled. "Give it up for our band manager, Dalton Thackeray!" The crowd applauded, cheering and yelling. The cameras found the blushing boy backstage. He was shy and never really liked the attention that much. And the thought of singing in public terrified him. Especially singing in front of... Her. Gosh. He wasn't anywhere near as talented as her, she would laugh at him...

"How sweet. Thack really is a hard worker. So, are you guys going to clue us in on what he and Scorpio are going to sing? Perhaps a sneak peek at your new album...?"

"You'll have to wait and see for that one!" Thor said. The crowd applauded. It seemed like any one of them could say anything and those people would cheer until their voices were gone. Being famous was weird.

The rest of the interview seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. Thor talked about his Uni graduation and his relationship with Ambrose, Phil got embarrassed when Em brought up his boyfriend Pri, and the crowd loved it. The band was sent off with many declarations of love from various people in the crowd.

"Next up, please welcome our tough stuff girl metal group... Midnight's Muse!"

The crowd cheered just as loud at the entrance of the ladies. Andromeda Harlow led them. She was the one that put the band together, after all. Even though she was cis, she had always had a deep voice. It was a point of insecurity for her, but she had finally found a genre that needed a singer with a rich, deep voice. This was her baby. She never thought they would escalate this much... Be standing on this giant stage in front of so many people. It was a dream come true.

She glanced at Kat, her lead guitarist. Kat was smiling confidently, almost smirking, at the reaction of the crowd. Calliope, their keyboardist, bumped Andromeda's shoulder as she was standing close to the singer. She looked absolutely gobstruck. This was Calliope's first big-time publicity. She was the last member to join the band, after their first big performance as part of the Capitol's New Year's bash.

Their other guitarist Yrene was pumping up the crowds. As soon as the girls took the stage, she was whooping and throwing up her hands to hype up the crowd. She had always been loud and excited on stage. Her electricity was one of things that drew Andromeda to her. The lead singer looked behind her shoulder to make sure that Elyt, the group's bassist, was doing alright. She was quiet and shy, and Andromeda couldn't figure out if she got stagefright and hid it well or if she was just shy. She was a creative mind, writing some songs for them to perform along with rep that already existed. She truly devoted herself to her playing.

Esme, however, did get stage anxiety. Andromeda waited for the others to sit, and sat next to the girl. Esme had a tough lot, splitting from her first musical partner after an argument and having that partner stab her in the back. She had a rebellious spirit, even if her voice was the soft, high-pitched voice of a pop singer. She was a valuable asset to the group.

And finally, Fukuro, AKA Crow. The group's drummer was the quietest and most withdrawn of all. She barely talked to the others, and didn't seem to have much interest in being friends with them. She was so talented, though, and she always had a good time jamming out during rehearsals and on stage.

It was a big group of powerful and talented women, that was for sure. They all had different strengths and weaknesses, but they were still close and they loved making music together.

"Welcome ladies!"

"Thank you," Calliope said, her eyes shining with joy.

"We are so glad to have you all back on this stage! So, you've added to your number since New Year! Though you've been introduced in all the magazines, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Calliope Fortier!" the keyboardist said, absolutely beaming. Kat, the guitarist, was smiling at the joy on her face, and how much it lit up when the crowd applauded for her.

"Welcome to the big time Calliope!" Em said, and the crowd cheered louder. The young girl blushed and giggled. She knew her siblings would be proud of her.

"Your second new member is also a familiar face..." Em said, smiling. "The one and only Esme Shreve!" The crowd cheered for her, and Esme smiled.

"We once knew you as half of the iconic duo, A Thousand Times Lonely! As sad as we were to hear you broke up, we were excited to see you not give up on your musical endeavors!" The crowd cheered louder at that.

"Yes. This is a very new style. But I wanted something that would challenge my musical perception and separate me from my past. This is the chance I was looking for!"

The crowd applauded, and so did the other girls.

"So, are we going to hear each of your members sing us a song at the party?" Em asked, bouncing his eyebrows.

"Well..." Andromeda started. "I think that metal is a very diverse genre, but not something that everyone is comfortable with. We're still working it out." Andromeda knew that few of her band members had any interest in singing. She certainly didn't want to force them to. Besides... They would soon have a new guest singer. It was all part of... The plan.

"Ah, I see. No matter who chooses to sing we'll all be looking forward to hear your set, isn't that right?!" the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Any neat surprises you can let us in on now?"

"Should we tell him about the plan?" Kat asked, quietly, but not quietly enough that the mic didn't pick up on it. Whoops. She was still getting used to those damn sensitive mics.

"Plan!?" Em said, and the crowd was up in arms chattering amongst themselves. Elyt giggled a little bit thinking about it. It was going to be really funny when it happened. "What plan!?"

Calliope exchanged a grin with Yrene, who was almost bursting to spill. She wouldn't, of course. Then it wouldn't be as funny. Crow glanced at the others, but nobody must have noticed her because nobody looked at her to smile or giggle. Maybe they thought she didn't know it either... But she was there when they were talking about it... Was she really that invisible?

"We can't tell you the plan!" Andromeda said. The crowd: and Em: pouted at that. "Sorry!" she said, laughing.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Kat said, winking. She found herself smiling just a little bigger than usual when she thought about the look on Wolf's face when she first suggested the plan. The way his blue eyes lit up...

 _No, Kat. Snap out of it. That was just... That didn't mean anything._

"It'll be worth the wait!" Yrene said, grinning. "We promise." The girls smiling and being cute seemed to cheer the crowd back up, and after a few more questions to the girls about their love lives, schooling lives and their music lives, they were sent off with loud, booming applause.

"Next up, please give a warm welcome to a very beloved pop duo..." Someone in the audience let out an excited scream, knowing who he was about to announce. "Here is... A Thousand Times Lonely!"

Maura Samson strutted out confidently, blowing the crowd a kiss as they screamed for her. Her partner, Lisette Pier, was close behind. She was smiling slightly, but was never one for the big attention of being on stage.

"Welcome ladies!"

Maura smirked. "Thank you, we are so happy to be here. Let me get some more love!" Maura threw her hands up and smirked when the crowd cheered loudly for them. "We love you Capitol!" she was basking in the applause.

"I'm sure the crowd is happy to see A Thousand Times Lonely back in action!" Em said, and the audience cheered in agreement. "Even if its membership is slightly... Different. Is it strange seeing Esme on stage in a different group?"

Lisette seemed to sink at the question.

"Not at all," Maura said. "Isn't that right Lis?"

"I'm just happy that she is still making music," Lisette said. She knew that she had to try to keep this little fight as quiet as possible. The tabloids would jump on it, and even though Lisette was still unhappy with her ex-friend and partner, she didn't want either of them to be the bad guy.

"Oh, she's just being nice. That's just who she is. She just doesn't want to expose Esme for the horrible person she is, the horrible things she said and did." Maura patted Lisette's shoulder.

Even though Maura's statement was probably more accurate to how Lisette was feeling, she wished her partner hadn't spoken up. It wasn't worth making this a public fight...

Backstage, Kat and Andromeda were flipping off the television and growling. Elyt and Yrene put a hand on Esme's shoulders, and Calliope tried to say something encouraging. Crow frowned at how they were dragging her band member on stage, but felt too awkward to do anything except shake her head a little at what Maura was saying.

Em quickly changed the subject, much to Lisette's relief. He talked about their newest album, and congratulated them on reaching number one on the charts for the first time as a duo. Esme didn't want to listen to them, but was thankful she had friends that had her back.

Maura took center stage when their interview was over, basking in the applause.

"I wanna punch that bitch," Kat growled. "Please."

"No, it's not worth it," Esme said quietly.

"We'll show her. Our new album is going to top even Upward Voyager's," Andromeda said.

"Yeah!" the others chorused, as the girls joined them backstage. Lisette didn't make eye contact with Esme, just went to take a seat and get a drink. Maura made sure to make a sour face at her, though, causing Kat to flip her off and Andromeda to bump her as she walked past.

"Next up, please welcome our... beloved... singer of Gregorian chant... Vanillo McBlandyface!"

The man walked out on the stage calmly, as the applause was... sparse. After the highly-anticipated groups, the man was a surprise. Everyone was pretty sure he was only there because his twin sister was an escort.

"Welcome Vanillo!"

"Thanks." He reached up to his already-pristine white hair to make sure it was perfect, before smoothing out his beige suit.

"So, um..." the young DJ was so unsure of how to go about interviewing someone like him that Wolf and Scorpio were howling with laughter backstage.

"Who let the hyenas in?" Andromeda asked, causing her bandmates to titter with laughter.

"Oh come on, if you don't think this is hilarious then you have no sense of humor," Scorpio said.

"You are the most unsophisticated District garbage I've ever seen," Maura chimed in, crossing her age. Lisette looked worried.

" _You're_ garbage, shut the hell up!" Kat said.

"Please don't start a fight..." Calliope muttered.

"I won't let that bitch talk like that about my friends!" Kat said, immediately feeling heat rushing to her cheeks at the statement. Sure, the two bands have had plenty of competition between them lately... But they were still friends. Kat thought they were friends. Were they friends?

"Oh, how sweet, you act like you like each other," Maura said, rolling her eyes.

"We do like each other," Phil said, smiling at Calliope, who was also his boyfriend's little sister.

"Yeah, unlike you we don't have to rely on a bitchy attitude to be famous. Because we all have actual talent," Pluto said, shrugging.

"Oh, you shut the hell up."

Vanillo entered the backstage area just then. They hadn't even heard the crowd outside applauding for him.

The conversation fizzled out as Em announced the next act to come out.

"Please welcome our classical remixer, Meloetta Chan!" The crowd applauded more animatedly as the girl walked out on stage, smiling and waving awkwardly at the crowd. "Great to see you! You are looking stunning."

The girl smiled, smoothing down her signature white and violet dress printed with music, with the matching headband. "Oh, stop it." The crowd cheered at that, and she blushed.

"Let me tell you, we're so excited to have your unique talent here with us! It appears as if we have some talent from every period of music history!" Em grinned. "But I'll spare the crowd my nerding out. So, how is being up on the big stage? Certainly different from playing in your bedroom and posting online videos!"

Meloetta laughed. "Yes, it's very different. I am very thankful to Fran and Erica for giving me this chance."

"We will certainly miss them. It's a shame to hear about Fran's finger being broken, but when one door closes, another opens. And we're excited to see what you have to offer! I mean, we already have a good idea because you post so many cool videos. But now we'll really get to see what you're made of. When you first started remixing classical piano songs on an electric keyboard, did you think you would play live for thousands of people at the Games party?"

Meloetta just laughed. "Never in my wildest dreams. This all started out of a love for Frederic Chopin, honestly. His music, it's just so amazing and inspiring, and it paints such a picture in your mind, and I just wanted to have fun with it. I thought it was funny so I started posting the videos, but... I never thought it would reach this level. It's astounding."

"Astounding it is indeed!" The crowd applauded at that. "Well, we're so excited to see you perform live! Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am a little... Who wouldn't be? But I'm going to make sure it's amazing for all the people who have supported me." The crowd applauded at that, and Meloetta beamed. She was asked a few more questions about her life up to this point, going to university for computer science and changing her major to music, after finding her passion. She seemed awe-struck but so happy when the crowd cheered for her as she left the stage.

"Next up, please welcome our next big sweetheart, Fuchure!"

The crowd cheered as the twelve-year-old, trembling, took the stage. Alaska Fuchsia was well-known as the granddaughter of Namibia Fuchsia, a long-time escort that had recently retired. Though her music wasn't really well-known, her grandmother believed she had talent and recommended she be chosen to headline. And if Vanillo McBlandyface can headline, anyone can.

"Welcome Fuchure! So good to see you!"

The girl was trembling, obviously terrified of being onstage.

Backstage, the other bands were watching and frowning.

"What a sweet girl..." Yrene said to herself.

"She looks so scared..." Thor murmured.

"I know how she feels," Lisette said to herself.

Em kept the interview nice and short, luckily. Fuchure gave yes/no answers by shaking or nodding her head. Luckily, the mention of her grandmother helped the crowd to be warmer towards her. She smiled only a little when the crowd clapped for her, but as soon as she came back stage she rushed to the bathroom, tears already starting to prick at her eyes.

"Poor little dude..." Wolf said quietly.

"I'll go," Elyt said. The others were surprised, as she was one of the quietest and most shy people that was headlining.

"Are... you sure?" Yrene asked, raising an eyebrow.

The bassist for Midnight's Muse just nodded and headed towards the bathroom, where the gasps and sobs of the younger girl were not well-hidden.

"Fuchure?" Elyt said quietly, knocking on the door with two knuckles. The girl quieted slightly and let the bassist in. "Don't be scared," she said. "I know metal is very different from what you do but I want to help you."

Alaska watched her, not talking, still quivering a little bit. "I'm fine," she said stubbornly. She was used to pushing people away.

"I know how you feel."

"Nobody knows how I feel! Nobody knows what it's like. Just leave me alone." She turned away from the bass player, who frowned. "I don't even _want_ to be here. My grandma was the one who signed me up. Now everyone just watched me look like a stupid idiot on national television!" She sniffled.

"No... You didn't look stupid..."

"Don't lie to me."

Elyt frowned. "I mean, you're not Vanillo at least."

Alaska felt a small smile appear on her face, before stubbornly wiping it away. She wasn't going to be happy. She just bombed her interview, just like she knew she would! Song lyrics started to come to her, sad song lyrics, but she had no way to write them down.

"Everyone just wants you to be tough, but you can't hide that you're not good enough."

"What?" Elyt frowned.

"It's a new song I'm working on."

"You write songs? So do I. Can I help?"

Alaska wanted to shove her away, just like she had always done.

"I want to help. Here." She took a small notepad out of her back pocket. "I always carry this around, just in case I get a good idea. What do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Elyt smiled a little bit. "Nope!" She sat down and wrote down the lyrics.

Em had just finished interviewing his boyfriend Benjamin, who was the conductor of the Capitol Symphony, when Fuchure and Elyt came out of the bathroom to find a different place to work on the new song. The man, whose hair was now dark purple, was just as curt and oblivious as always.

"Next up, please welcome our adorable little duo... Here's the Cubanola combo!"

The eight-year-old gave his new best friend a double high five before he skips happily onto the stage. His younger sister tried to bargain with "Teddy" to try and not have to go.

The crowd cheered for the kids, all of them excited to see the adorable little kids. Clef was looking quite dapper in his classic three-piece suit and shiny tap shoes. He knew that Mommy would be really proud to see himself and his sister Cadence, on the big stage for the first time, and that was enough for him.

"Welcome Clef, welcome Cadence!" The interviewer didn't look scary on TV but he looked just a little scary to Cadence, until he knelt down to be their height. Then he looked a lot less scary. He just looked silly.

"Thank you so much! I am just so happy to see so many people here! There must be, like, two hundred people!"

Emmett laughed a little. "Two-hundred people?"

"At least fifty," Cadence said decidedly.

Emmett resisted the urge to talk about how adorable they are, to avoid offending them. Not that Clef could possibly be offended, but Cadence was much harder to please.

"So, we all know how extremely talented you both are!"

"Oo, Mr. Mitchell, look at this new move I'm learning!" Clef said, quickly taking center stage and demonstrating a new tap move. The first one didn't look like how teacher did it. "Wait..." He tried it again. Hm. What was the move again? It didn't look like what he did yesterday.

"Well, I think you'll just have to practice a little more and wait until the big party to show us. How's that?" The crowd cheered at that, and Clef smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, okay."

The attention switched to Cadence, who wasn't watching her brother anymore and instead was looking back stage and giggling.

"Cadence! What ever is so funny?" Em asked, smiling.

The girl turned back to him. "Teddy's making silly faces at me from back stage," she said.

Clef looked where she was and burst out laughing.

"Teddy? You mean Theodore Sedwick, part of Out of Spite?" Em asked, grinning.

"No, he's Teddy."

"He won't let me call him that," Clef said. The crowd was laughing and eating it up.

Em tried to get the kids' attention back on the interview, but once Theodore started making more faces they were basically gone. Clef was quick to bow for the crowds and do a little more showing off. He left the stage, practically dragging Cadence off with him.

"Next up, it's my pleasure to introduce a new but wildly popular band... Please welcome Out of Spite!"

The trio looked pretty silly together. Oliver, rather, Todd, didn't want to be here. Maybe this was his dream, but... This wasn't how he wanted it to happen. This wasn't how he wanted anything to happen. Montessori, AKA Hosanna, was smiling and trying to hype up the crowds as best as she could. She was fully devoted to acting out her part in this. And of course, Trap, AKA Theodore, was basking in the attention. It was like the day that he volunteered, but a million times better. Everyone wanted Crusade to walk up on that stage, but he chickened out. He was praised, not outcasted, and Trap wasn't given as much recognition as he believed he deserved. This was on a completely different level though.

"Welcome, all of you!"

"Thank you Capitol! We are so excited to be here!" Theodore said into the microphone, and everyone cheered, including Hosanna.

Trap wanted to have his name be Todd, so badly, just to fuck with everyone. But, unfortunately, Wolf and Anakyn said no Todd. So he had to pick the next closest thing to Todd, and that was Theodore. He picked the last name Sedwick for a reason as well. He had read about some refugees in the Capitol that were from the Districts that had aliases under the name Sedwick. Trap now understood their story: not only the adventure, but the fear: so he picked that same name.

His was the only with any significance. Montessori picked a name that sounded cool that was likely to fit right into the Capitol. Todd didn't want to pick a new name, so Wolf picked for him. Wolf had been trying to get the guy to smile for months, but it just wasn't happening.

"And we are so happy to have you! So, did you expect your EP to become such a hit on the charts?"

"No way!" Hosanna said. "We were just having fun really! Just three friends, making music, you know."

"Wow, and now you're here, on this huge stage! Have you ever dreamed of being this successful?"

"I never could have imagined," Oliver said quietly. He was really trying to sound happy. There was some part of him that was happy to be here, deep inside. Enthralled, even. Living the dream. He always imagined he'd be here someday. After all, it was the song he wrote that landed them number one on the charts. He had always dreamed of being on this stage. Just... As Todd Malloy. Not as Oliver Bromley. With Camellia back home, happy, cheering for him... Not... Not like this... _God, stop thinking about it Todd._

"Woah, are you alright there Oliver? You look out of it."

 _Fuck. What was he going to do... Um..._

"He's just... So emotional. To even be here in front of this crowd, so supportive and loving," Theodore said. Todd couldn't believe that Trap could actually save the day. He didn't even think _save the day_ was in that guy's vocabulary.

"Yeah, I never thought we'd get here."

"Oh, how sweet. Well we love you here and hope you feel very welcome! Am I right!?" The crowd boomed with applause. Emmett grinned. "See?"

"Thank you," Oliver said, smiling as much as he could muster.

The interview got more light-hearted from there. The three of them talked about their agreed-on origin story, and talked about how each of them found music and how it helped them. And, of course, did their best to butter up the crowd.

"Next up, here's our last group of the day. Please welcome... PRISM!"

The a cappella group took the stage together. Leading the pack was Raz Teague, the main melody singer of the a cappella group. As always, she looked badass and stunning. Behind her was Mako Matsukata, the beatboxer. He was always cool on stage, but only his bandmates knew how much of a secret slob he was. The boy was kind of a mess.

Seraphina, the tenor, was right with Mako, greeting the crowd and trying to pump them up. Her face was absolutely radiant, as she was beaming and basking in their applause.

Finally, the alto and bass came together, holding hands. Both of them were not quite as outgoing as their fellow bandmates, but they were still in awe at the size of the crowd.

Petyr, the bass, found himself (once again) getting emotional at the warm reception of the crowd. He couldn't believe he would ever get to this point, with so many people wanting to hear his music. He left the talking to Seraphina and Raz, though. Those two were already bold enough.

Iggy, Petyr's husband, was holding his hand and smiling at the man he loved. He knew how emotional Peter could get but it was honestly so cute. He had always thought Petyr was cute, from the time they met in University, even now. He was so lucky that this adorable Capitolite fell for a boy from District Three like Iggy. And now they had a beautiful child together, that was safely waiting for them backstage with PRISM's management team.

"Welcome PRISM!" Em said, snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

"Thank you!" Raz said, grinning. "We are so... Astounded to even be here!"

"No joke," Seraphina, or as se was known on stage, Serah Matrix, added. Usually people thought she was the alto and Iggy was the tenor of the group. The truth was that the two of them had a very similar range, and could sing either part. Usually Iggy's voice fit more comfortably with the alto, or main harmony part, and Seraphina's more comfortable range was in the tenor part. Usually the parts weren't more than a third apart anyways, so usually the two middle voices rotated. Iggy loved being a tenor, but he didn't have the ability to sing those lower notes all the time.

"I always get so amazed at the crowd," Petyr said. Iggy didn't usually talk as he was pretty shy, but hearing Petyr's voice always made him smile.

"Well, I know that we're all so happy to have you headlining for the party! Do you have any surprises in store?"

"It wouldn't be a PRISM concert without a good surprise or two," Raz said, winking.

"So, Petyr, Iggy, how is baby Ashland doing?"

"Oh, he's wonderful, thank you," Petyr said, beaming proudly. Petyr had been hesitant about letting the crowds into his life with Iggy, and still has some boundaries as to how much they say or post on social media about Ashland. However, they couldn't just hide the fact that they had a baby from the world. No matter how hard they tried.

"Glad to hear!" Em said. "Will he be in attendance at the party?"

"If he's not then they're raising a total square," Raz said teasingly, winking at her friends, who laughed and rolled their eyes at her.

"We're still not sure."

"Wouldn't he want to hear his Daddies perform live?"

"He hears that every night," Petyr said, looking at Iggy with those soft lovesick puppy eyes. It made Iggy grin. He had felt awkward being affectionate with Petyr onstage for a while, especially when they first started singing duets together, but now that awkwardness has mostly gone away. The crowd was eating it up.

"So, since the theme this year is Sing it Out, I think we're all hoping that each of you will get your time in the spotlight for a solo!"

"Oh, I'm so excited for mine!" Serah said, beaming. She was always so bubbly and happy, and Ashland was always happy to see her because she would make goofy faces at him. "And I think they're all coming together well!"

"What about you, Mako? Are you going to sing?"

The beatboxer glanced at Emmet above his trademark sunglasses. "Probably not." The crowd roared in protest, but he shook them off.

"Not even something short?"

"Oh, he'll sing something." Raz said, her grin widening. "We'll ensure it."

The crowd cheered at that, and Raz smirked at the others. When Raz's mind was working, nothing good would come from it. Well, except PRISM, which was her brainchild. But that was the only good!

Em asked them a few more questions, mostly focusing on the romance between Iggy and Petyr (and the lack of romance with all the other band members) and then the crowd cheered to send them off.

"Thank you all for tuning in to this exciting interview. And look forward to seeing each of these groups perform at the block party for the 127th Hunger Games! Tune in then to see them all Sing it Out! Good night Capitol!"

Iggy and Petyr couldn't help but grin when they came backstage. Currently, Clef and Cadence were watching carefully as Hosanna was trying to play Peekaboo with Ashland, who was only interested in touching her shiny bow. Andromeda and Kat were watching along with the Upward Voyager members, whose eyes were joyfully lit up. When Ashland saw his Daddies, his face lit up in recognition, and Iggy picked him up and kissed him all over, causing the boy to laugh and Petyr (and the onlooking band members) to beam at the adorableness of it all.

Cadence was sitting on Theodore's knees and he was bouncing her, and Clef was sitting beside them and telling him and Esme all about that new move he's been learning, and giving a profile of everyone in his dance class. Fuchure and Elyt were talking about different melodies for their song. Maura was for some reason covered in fruit punch.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the chatter. "Wait, what was in this stage make-up!? My face is killing me!" The boy's face was now turning red and splotchy.

"Oof, that's gotta hurt," Raz said next to him, as Phil and Thor helped him to the infirmary to take care of his allergic reaction. Petyr felt bad for laughing with the others, who were trying to hold it in (except for Theodore), but it was funny and unfortunate.

The poor kid would be fine, but very splotchy and itchy for the next few days.

 _ **A/N: Hi! Finally back.**_

 _ **So, the reason this took so long is because in this time span I actually wrote both of the remaining prologues so that as soon as this one is done I'll have a set date for the fourth prologue and of course, the tribute list! So, here are the important dates for your information.**_

 _ **I'm closing the tribute form in 4 days, on October 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I'm going to schedule the fourth prologue for October 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Hopefully I'll get my tributes picked out by then, haha. You've given me a lot of challenges, so I can make no promises. Just please be patient with me through the process.**_

 _ **Chapter Question: What interactions this chapter were your favorite? Are there any groups/pairs of people you would like to see interact more?**_

 _ **Thanks and I'll see you on the 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Next Prologue: Meet the Mentors and Escorts and Unveiling the Tribute List!**_


	4. Prologue IV

_Three months prior to the reaping_

 _God._ Going to the Capitol was always so stressful for Chervil.

He was riding in a car, through Main Street, which was closed off for vehicles, but that didn't stop the streets from crowding with people. He hated the fact that the President wanted to gather all of the Victors. He should be back home in District Eleven right now, not on the road, with people crowded around just waiting to see him like a Parade.

He was thankful for the blacked-out windows. He could hear the noise, but couldn't really see the people. The car was driving tantalizingly slow. It was just like a parade.

This was his first year mentoring alone. Soon after the 126th Hunger Games, District Eleven's only other living Victor passed away from alcohol poisoning. Chervil was the only friend that consistently visited him, so he was the one that found the body. He couldn't say he was surprised, but it broke his heart all the same. This year, the 109th Victor vowed to be the best mentor he could be.

He was also slightly nervous for a different reason. This would be the third different escort in three years. Bonaventure was killed for treason at the conclusion of the 125th. The girl that replaced him, Mimi, was promoted to District Five as more and more escorts were abandoning their posts. Now he had a new escort that he'd never met, that would have to serve as a co-mentor.

The car finally parked in front of the President's Mansion. The door was opened by a girl that Chervil immediately assumed was her. A smile spread across her pink lips as she flipped the two braids of rainbow hair over her shoulder.

"Welcome!" the young woman said, a bright smile on her face. "My name is Aurelia Cathins, I'm the new escort for District Eleven!"

"Hi," Chervil said, putting on an awkward smile as he stepped out of the car. He tried to ignore the shutters clicking, the people trying to ask them questions, as Aurelia linked arms with him (for some reason that had become an unspoken Capitol tradition with escorts) and they walked into the President's Mansion together.

Right behind them was the District Four team.

Scarlette was busy looking through her notes about the selected volunteers from her District. After so many past failures, it was time for them to take their Victory back.

Eli was hanging out the window and waving to the crowd. Even though he was 42, the crowd still loved him like he was eighteen. Pumping them up had always been one of his strengths.

"Come on Scar! It's no fun sitting there!"

"I'm just making sure I didn't forget anything to tell Ambrose about our tributes," she said, her lips as red as her name pursing. "They have to know what they're getting into."

"Oh, come on. We're already giving our District the advantage, can't you just have some fun?" Eli went back to hanging out of the window with a happy whoop, causing the crowd to explode with tears.

"Eli, please. We're here on business."

"I just made eye contact with four different people. Bam! Sponsors. I'm doing business. You're the one that's cooped up away from responsibility." Eli flashed her a grin. "I'm going back to business now."

Scarlette rolled her eyes, but he was right. She soon rolled down the window on the other side to see the crowd.

She grinned when she saw their escort, Ambrose Dionte. This was their second year promoted to District Four. The escort from Four originally, Blushina, retired after Bonaventure was killed for treason. Escorts retiring due to fear seemed to be a trend, but Ambrose was intent on staying. They were young and capable, and determined to help the tributes.

The car parked and Ambrose opened the door for the mentors, who got out and greeted their escort warmly. Ambrose's look had totally changed since they started escorting. They grew out their hair, which was now a cool teal color and almost at their shoulders. They still wore that fluffy white coat, though, just not the floor-length one. It was interesting to Scarlette to watch them grow and change. They were often around the District visiting their boyfriend, who had just recently graduated from University. Scarlette slipped the notebook in her bra as the mentors took Ambrose's arms and were escorted in the building.

On the way they passed the District One team, sipping tea like there wasn't a care in the world. Obviously they were the first to arrive, being the closest to the Capitol and the number one District. (And Miracle had basically kicked the door of Clear's house down and dragged his ass to the train).

The young Victor from One was sipping in a very reserved manner, dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't the most fit to mentor. Many thought that District One had the prettiest, happiest Victors, and though he was very much the first, he was certainly not the second. He was disgraced after killing every single one of his allies in their sleep, including his District partner. He was scorned as a coward, so badly that hate-graffiti was being painted on his house. After a failed suicide attempt, the 117th Victor has been quiet and sullen.

Miracle was the opposite. The Victor of the 110th Games was headstrong and determined. They would probably make a good team, as Miracle wasn't going to let Clear slack off. She had faced too much hardship to be anything less than her best.

Zeoux Maximillian, the serving escort from District One, was debuting golden lips as opposed to his once-silver. The escort had been upgraded from District Five to District One after the serving escort, Namibia, had retired after the Quell. He was the longest-running escort to date, which was why he was promoted. This was his first year escorting for District One. Miracle and Clear weren't sure what to think of him. He seemed like a deep thinker, and left Clear alone, only responding to Miracle when she asked him questions.

The group fell into step with the District Four group just as the District Seven group was arriving.

Helen was beaming from ear-to-ear, much unlike her fellow mentor Maud, who was sitting with a totally blank face. Helen was certainly not excited to go back to the Capitol, but she was excited to see her boyfriend.

 _Hehe, boyfriend. Boyfriend of over a year._

Her heart was fluttering with anticipation. Maud insisted they be at least forty-five minutes early just in case they could gather any information that wouldn't be available for others. Helen didn't mind, she hoped that District Three would be there just as early so she could see Anakyn. He had begun as the escort for District Eight, before being promoted to Seven and meeting Helen, and after the 125th Games he was promoted all the way up to District Three. Obviously, because he was amazing.

Maud was not happy to be in the Capitol. She was rotated in and out, and always liked the years when she could just stay home. She sat and listened to the crowds outside of the car. Helen rolled down the window, waving and smiling to the crowd. It was sweet how she could still be happy to come to the Capitol, but Maud was slightly annoyed by her constant bubbliness. However, at the same time, Maud hoped that spark would never fade, like it had in herself.

Maud was just glad Bonita finally retired. She was pretty annoyed that Alanena was escorting for District One last year, and with the rebel threat, retired to pursue other passions. Now she was a popular reality TV show judge. Suited her much better. Maud was hoping this escort would be better, but with a name like Vanilla, she wasn't very optimistic.

The car parked and the new escort opened the door. The first thing the girls noticed was how plain she was. She had gray hair, ghost white skin, gray eyes. She was wearing a drab beige outfit and barely gave the mentors acknowledgement.

"Hello!" Helen said, beaming. She had been even more radiant that she was before since dating that Anakyn boy, if that was even possible.

"Greetings," she said, in a monotone voice that made Maud sigh. Another year, another escort that didn't give a shit.

The trio of ladies walked into the building together, Helen itching to see her boyfriend.

Anakyn was waiting for the District Three car to arrive. He watched Vanilla leave and was itching to get up and go instead. Vanilla didn't seem very kind, and Anakyn wanted the District Seven team to have someone kind. He didn't go anywhere, though. He knew that he belonged in District Three.

The escort for District Three that Anakyn knew, Alanena, was promoted to District One for last year's Games and he took her spot in District Three. When she retired out of fear of the rebels, aspiring to be a fashion designer, the escort with the most seniority, Maxim, was installed into One.

"The District Three car is arriving now. Anakyn, please report to the walkway."

The Three escort took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then walked over to the walkway just as the car was pulling up. The young escort had just seen Numitor, Panem's newest Victor, a few days ago, but he was still anxious to see the younger boy. He had been so worried about Numitor... He seemed to be doing okay, but that boy was stubborn as hell. You could never be sure.

Numitor was sitting with his fellow mentor Tav and not talking. The older man was rubbing the teen's back encouragingly, which Numitor appreciated. Tav had become Numitor's most trusted friend back in District Three, where people in Uni were constantly coming and going. Tav was always right next door, whenever Numitor needed him.

Numitor's step-father could have moved from the Capitol to live with him, but that would make both of his siblings eligible to be reaped, as they were all born in the District. For the safety of Aristotle and Trixie, Numitor told them to stay put. His best friend Alchemy would come to visit him frequently, though, and was always welcome in his house. While she was there, she took advance Uni classes and cooked meals for Numitor, who often couldn't muster the energy to make anything but ramen. Especially as he was commuting to University. He thought about staying on-campus, but the thought of all the attention he'd get living in a dorm worried him.

Tav was a father to eight children with his wife, all of whom he loved dearly. Numitor had become an honorary member of the pack, and was frequently invited to dinner and family time. He almost wished he could just live there.

Tav just wanted to be there for the youngest Victor. It had been a long while since District Three had seen a Victor, and Tav was determined to strengthen the boy as much as he could. He ran a hand through the young teen's hair, smiling slightly when Numitor leaned against him. Numi had expressed how worried he was about mentoring for the first time, so Tav was going to help him as much as he could.

The car parked and the door was opened by Anakyn. Numitor grinned as soon as he saw his old friend. This was the place he'd grown up in after all. It was so obvious how comfortable he felt here.

The men got out of the car and together, the District Three team walked into the President's Mansion.

The District Nine car was pulling up just as the doors closed behind them.

The entire ride, June Fisher was thinking about seeing Riggs again. She and her co-Victor were the best of friends, and she was looking forward to catching up with him. As long as he wasn't sucking face with his boyfriend and co-mentor the entire time.

June hated to admit, but since the administration of the so-called antidote, Riggs had been far more subdued with the whole PDA thing. She wasn't sure if it was some kind of Placebo effect or what, but it was relieving. At least now they could just hold hands like normal couples do in public, instead of the constant kissing and ass touching.

She also felt her feelings calming down since the administration of the antidote. Before she had so many sleepless nights, just staying up and yearning for him. And boy that pissed her the hell off. But she couldn't control those feelings. Now, she'd been sleeping peacefully. But unfortunately, it didn't stop her heart from picking up in pace when he looked at her.

For their first year, decidedly friends, she was fine. She was getting to know him, they had stupid silly jokes together. They tried to decide the gender of Vale's turtle, and didn't know how. They went to the tallest tower in the Capitol together, disguised, and drew a penis on the window in permanent marker. The cursed feelings hadn't started affecting her until a couple months after the 126th Games. She would start checking to see if his neck was clean each time they saw each other. Think about being held by him. Imagining marking up that pale neck, this time to show absolute possession. Every time his hand brushed her shoulder she thought about it for far too long. God, it was frustrating.

They agreed early on that they had interest in each other. June didn't think it would be that severe though.

Ever since she received the antidote, she'd definitely been sleeping better. Less urge to hump a pillow, always a good thing. She was wondering if all the feelings were gone... Until she saw him the next day. This time, though, it just felt... Nice. A lot more natural, that was for sure. Maybe a bit more awkward.

She had no idea if he still wanted to be a thing or not. He was hard to read, and since he'd gotten therapy for his sex addiction he'd been much sunnier and friendlier to everyone. She knew that if she wanted to know, she should just ask him. But that was easier said than done. She was... A little scared that he would say no.

Prentice was thinking about rolling the damn windows up and making out with her in the backseat.

Yeah, yeah, he wouldn't, because they were just friends and he was trying to control himself. It was hard to control himself around her though. She was just so fucking gorgeous. He knew that if he could be with her he would never stop kissing her. No matter how pouty and annoyed she got.

She was waving out the window, and he was at the other window. The crowds loved both of them. Back-to-back District Nine Victors. They were young and attractive. What wasn't there to love?

Prentice took just a second to look over at her. He couldn't see her face, just her hair, flying in the wind. He didn't have much experience with it, but it was soft and it smelled good. He knew that for sure.

He went back to smiling and waving. He was slightly freaked out that he just couldn't stop thinking about her. And he knew that he was going to do so much stupid shit, just to get her attention and make her roll her eyes. He had never, honestly never, felt like this before. Sure, he had various crushes. But Prentice was pretty sure it wasn't a crush. It was just straight-up completely in love. They spent so much time together over the past couple years. He knew he was feeling it, but... Was she? She seemed to change, just slightly, when she said they gave her a "shady ass antidote." Did she have fake feelings that went away? Did she still feel what he felt? He had no idea.

Maybe he should ask, but he was just so worried she didn't feel the same... June was bold... Surely she'd make the first move, right?

Cerena greeted them at the door with a small smile, which was rare for her. She really seemed happy to be back in Nine. Prentice was hoping she would be more tolerable than her son. She switched him Districts because she wanted to return to the first District she'd ever escorted for, and Demetrius wanted to be in District Two... For some reason. Probably because they're strong Career volunteers.

Together, the group walked into the Mansion, just as District 6's car pulled up.

Riggs just wanted to be hugging his boyfriend, not hanging out the window and waving for another year. He wanted Gian to curl up into a little ball and lean against Riggs's chest so that Riggs could wrap his arms around him and kiss the top of his head. June was right, the antidote made Riggs feel much more normal. Before his passion was fiery and he was barely able to control it. Now, he just felt... Well, normal. Normal and totally in love with this adorable man. That would hate being called adorable. (But totally was.)

Yeah, Gian was right. They had to put their tributes first when the season came around. It wasn't fair for them to throw away the opportunity they'd been given, this second chance at life they have now that they won.

Now that Riggs won without even earning it. He was going to die in third place, he only lived because June show that arrow through Nerio's shoulder and Riggs was able to kill the boy from Four, therefore avenging his allies and receiving a blessing, a Victory through the red string that he'd barely earned. June definitely deserved the win. Riggs wasn't always sure that he did. He felt like he would always be damned to earning his Victory. He would never feel like he earned it.

But what was important was that he was garnering sponsors for whatever poor, sad child was going to be reaped for the Games. Riggs tried not to get too close to the tributes, but it was just in his nature. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help remembering how each part of his experience in the Games made him feel, how it must be making his tribute feel... God. Gian said he wasn't sure it would ever get easier. Riggs understood that.

Gian hated greeting the crowds like a good little lapdog. But he would do whatever it took to bring another tribute back home to District Six. He knew what it was like to get one back now. He wanted to get two, three, four back. But there were lines that not even he would cross.

Gian just wanted to get into the mansion so that he could capitalize on the free coffee. He was an exhausted University student. He felt bad for missing class to be here, but he was given a note from President Blossius himself. His, and Prentice's, absences were excused.

The car stopped, and the door was opened by their new escort. Well, it wasn't Amani Sinclair's first rodeo. She had been an escort for a while, then took a break for five years. Now that so many escorts were retiring out of fear, she decided to continue escorting once again. Neither Gian nor Riggs had ever met her in person.

Today, her face was normal. No altercations, just some minimal make-up around her striking green eyes. Her blonde hair was left to its natural waves. She was wearing a black and red jumpsuit with a black cape attached. Riggs gasped when he saw that her pointer finger had been cut so badly he could see a big chunk of bone. Gian just admired it. She had taken time off to pursue her second passion of special effects make-up.

The escort laughed at Riggs's reaction. "Sorry, I truly didn't mean to spook you."

"Oh, it's okay," he said, getting out of the car, Gian following.

"I told you she wouldn't come without some horrifying-looking injury," Gian said. "Don't you remember when she dressed up like Dracula for the reaping?"

Riggs thought back. "Oh yeah. That was my first reaping. I like to repress that."

Gian laughed a little bit. "Me too. I dreamt that night about vampire mutts coming to eat me in the Games."

Riggs grinned. "No way! Me too! Why are we the same?"

"Let's go inside you two," she said, grinning and starting towards the president's mansion. As they walked, both Gian and Riggs thought about just how much had changed between then and now. They were two scared boys standing in the same section. Now they were together... They were Victors... God. Riggs couldn't even believe it.

While District Ten's car was parked behind District Six, Mika was blowing kisses to the crowd, waving at them, proclaiming her love for them and the Capitol. Parker had no idea how she managed to be so cheerful. He wasn't the very cheerful type. He did address the crowd, but did so looking proud and tough. He wasn't as smiley as Mika.

Parker wasn't a very well-liked mentor, nor did he consider himself a write-in for the role. He had strategies that worked, his tributes were always just too stupid to listen to them. And that failure to listen and follow his advice perfectly, or their sheer incapability to follow his advice, got each and every one of them killed.

Except one.

Arthur Warrick forged is own path, and somehow, thanks to dumb luck and his being a fast runner, finally bucking up in the end, he got out. Sadly, his path was just plain wrong. He really should have died. He and his partner had just gotten married to their third, and he was happy. If only he could just see how his District was growing. Whether that little twat liked it or not, District Ten was becoming a training District. The Capitol loved the idea. Everyone loved the idea. Arthur would realize it only when he realized just how full their Victor's Village was.

Mika was the first Victor from District Ten that had any kind of training. She was just lucky she lived on a giant, remote ranch. The Peacekeepers never came around, not even when rebel watch was high. She trained and trained with her father. Of course it was nothing close to what they had today, but it was good enough for her to survive. Now, she wanted the same for all of her tributes.

She hung out the window and kissed at the crowds as the car pulled up to the walkway to the mansion.

Charlemagne Richie was there waiting for them. It was nice to see a familiar face, especially when all the other Districts were being shaken up with their escorts. Surely Charlemagne could have been promoted, over Anakyn, over Ambrose, but that crazy nut wanted to stay in District Ten. He wasn't budging. As much as Mika wondered why he wouldn't want to leave, she was thankful he stuck around. She couldn't deal with some young imbecile that had no idea how to even get sponsors for their tributes.

If they could just get one Victor, really get the Capitol support, then their Academies could be built up to the level of District One, Four, perhaps even Two. That was what Mika wanted. She wanted her tributes to have the same opportunity she did to have that crucial advantage.

"Good morning Charlemagne," Mika said kindly. "I am so happy to see you!" The escort gave her a warm smile.

"Hello Mika. Nice to see you too. Hi Parker."

Parker just grunted in response, but gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. Nothing out of the ordinary. Together, the trio walked into the President's Mansion.

Kiari wanted to jump out of the car and just walk to the Mansion. She was so tempted to. If only it hadn't been so long since she'd been in a car.

Kiari hadn't left District Eight in years. Back home, she could just bike to wherever it was she wanted to go. She didn't have to worry about all these buttons and handles. She was a fit person, she could easily outrun this snail-paced car. If only she could figure it out.

"So how do you like being back in hell?" Tartan asked, grinning over at her.

Kiari refused to even look at him. She could so clearly remember the boy whose name was called, the boy that had been put into her care as a young mentor. She remembered how quiet he was, shy. He had a hard past but he was sweet.

She was the one who told him to lose that part of himself.

She was the one that created the monster. She was the one that made him into the cold killer, the monster he became. And now he's the one corrupting every single tribute out there. She was the one that told him he had to let go of feeling and do whatever it took. Now everyone was paying the price. After that she had quit mentoring, out of fear that it would happen again. She couldn't stand to make another one.

She was only back because Anthony was grieving. His oldest sister had just passed away of old age, and he was at home as the funeral proceedings were taking place. She wanted to be kind to the man that helped her get out of the Arena alive.

Tartan was grinning and winking, waving to the crowd. He loved coming here. He loved seeing all the stupid little people flock to him, just like ants to a crumb. He loved seeing those air-headed, gullible people that would do whatever he told them to, for fame, for sexual pleasure, for the illusion of his love and wealth. Ha, they were just so sad and pathetic. Maybe, if Tartan felt compassion, he would pity them.

Compassion was not an emotion he needed. In fact, he was quite happier without it. He didn't have to care about making other people miserable. He liked this new life he made for himself as a Victor. He loved it.

As the car parked, Tartan grinned as he stepped out, waving to the last of the crowds that were trying to ask him questions. Thank God Bonita was gone.

She was replaced by a small little beauty named Vidette. Pale skin, dark eyes, crimson lips, she was exactly the kind of girl he wanted. And she was ripe and young, too, at the age of twenty. Delicious.

Kiari gave her a small polite smile as she stepped out of the car.

"Welcome to the Capitol," Vidette said. She was wearing giant hoop earrings with a jean jacket and a crop top with a picture of a cat on it that looked quite distraught. "Do you like my shirt? It's the grumpy cat. It's an ancient meh-may, you wouldn't understand."

"Wonderful," Kiari said, trying not to feel overwhelmed by all the people talking over each other, meeting an escort she didn't know for the first time in the Capitol, being with Tartan, and Vidette's terrible mispronunciation of the word memes.

"Nice to meet you, Vidette," Tartan said. "I like your meh-may..." he flicked her chin, which made the young woman tense up.

"R-Right this way."

Tartan grinned at Kiari and made a jerking off motion with his hands. Kiari looked away and crossed her arms. The girl was clearly uncomfortable.

 _Why had Kiari tried to save this boy?_

District Twelve was usually the last to arrive. But somehow, by some miracle, there was not one, but _two_ other Districts that were a bigger collective mess than they were.

Bates had spent half of the little "parade" half-heartedly trying to get sponsors. He had always been the awkward type, and never really knew how to manage the crowd. He spent the second half working on his knot tying skills. This was a coping mechanism that had its roots in District Four, naturally good knot tiers due to their heritage, but Bates had adopted it in his Victor life because he liked it too. He was a skilled trap-maker, which was how he won his incredibly bland Games. To the Capitolites, he was just a boring old square that they typically forgot about. Not interested in parties, waving, or sex.

Once he got to know people, though, he was all bubbly and mischievous. He liked to mess with people when he could. Not in a bad way, unless they were bad people. His trap skills continued to serve him to this day.

Unfortunately, Allegra wasn't in the mood for mischievous at the moment. She had just gone through a grueling divorce, she hadn't even been married for a year. Bates had gone to the toasting ceremony, held in Allegra's house in the Victor's Village. It was somber, almost. She looked trapped, and tough Braelynn and Bates could see it, nobody else noticed, or if they did, nobody said anything. Allegra didn't smile once. Before Hoke could put the bread in her mouth, Allegra was struck with a flashback from her Games and started to panick. Hoke put the bread in anyways. She choked, but somehow swallowed before she hit the floor and started yelling. Bates knew it wasn't his: or Braelynn's: place to step into her personal life... Right?

Three weeks later, Allegra was taken to the hospital with a severe concussion, caused by her husband. As soon as she was discharged, she filed for divorce, and later Braelynn helped her obtain a restraining order.

She was mad, she was still healing from the concussion, and she was heartbroken. On top of being scared of the Games. Hoke was the only person she thought could ever calm her down when she was having a panic attack. She just didn't know how she could get along on her own... And now she was back where it all began. She was relieved when Bates closed the window, and the crowd's noise quieted down.

When she got out of the car, Allegra immediately felt dizzy. Her head was pounding and it was just so overwhelming.

Bates frowned in concern, but didn't touch her. It wasn't his place to, and lately even being around him seems to make her tense up. Braelyn wanted to mentor in her place, but Allegra shrugged her off. For some reason, the young Victor just thought that this was what she had to do. Braelyn still might swoop in and take her place. Since divorcing, Allegra had been far more stubborn and fiery. Braelyn wanted to switch with Bates, to care with Allegra, but he didn't want her to be put through so much stress. He was willing to look out for her.

The escort was also a bit of an eyesore. And her personality was worse. Last year, when Brae and Bates were mentoring with her, Eldora Monarq tried to seduce Bates almost every day. When that didn't work, she tried Braelyn once, but gave up easily. She kept asking Bates to pet her fur coat, saying it would feel just like the cuddly dogs it was made from. Just the thought that anyone would be proud of that disgusted Bates.

The woman fluffed her bright purple curls and her pudgy face smiled. "Oh, welcome! My Allegra, your hair..." Eldora tried to touch the Victor's dyed auburn hair, but Bates swatted her hair away.

"Stay away from her," he said. "Come on." He started walking into the building, and Allegra scurried after him.

"I'm supposed to take you!" Eldora huffed. "I'm your escort!" the overweight woman slowly started waddling after them. What District could possibly be more of a mess than this?

District Five was certainly a mess. It was so big of a mess that Tim Delacroix, who wasn't even mentoring that year, had to collect the mentors to make sure they would at least not be too late. He was trying to get them on time, but Kelly had found a really good hiding spot this time and it took Tim almost half an hour, and the recruitment of her fellow mentor Rocket, to find her.

Rocket was District Five's youngest Victor, having won at twelve. After his age, his interest in astrology and outer space combined with his fast learning skills made Tim coin his nickname, Rocket. He was mute, so he was just as quiet as Kelly. Kelly was another young Victor. Both of the mentors won their Games by hiding and waiting for other tributes to take each other out. Kelly now hides as a coping mechanism, and sometimes when he gets scared, Rocket hides with her. He had a tough home life, so when an adult, or male, raises their voice at him, he hides. He was very sensitive.

Together, they found Kelly, but by the time Tim got her and Rocket to the train station, they were already fifteen minutes late. They were arriving just on time for the meeting to start, but it was common courtesy to be early whenever possible.

After Maxim had been promoted, Mimi was promoted from District Eleven to District Five. Tim was worried about sending the two sensitive mentors with her, but seeing as he and Trina had adopted their second child recently, Rocket wanted to take his place.

The escort smiled, flipping her puffy green pigtails and giving them both a wide smile. "Welcome to the President's Mansion you two!" She adjusted her red crop top, making sure it was still tucked into her white and red polka dot skirt and adjusting the red sunglasses on top of her head before they fell down.

Rocket wrung his hands as he got out of the car and glanced behind him to make sure Kelly was coming. The woman knew she didn't have a choice but to come out in the public and face the crowds. She bolted out of the car, head down, and dashed towards the door into the mansion. Mimi's face temporarily twisted in disgust, before she, strangely, put her head down and ran into the building, just like Kelly. Inspired, Rocket did the same, copying the other two.

The last District to arrive was the one someone would least expect.

Pluto and Odin had a rough morning.

Pluto just didn't want to get out of bed. They were just too scared. They didn't want to mentor this year, and they had just gone and come back from the Capitol for their interview as a musician. It was just so much to handle, and Pluto though they could do it but now they were scared and they weren't sure. They were only one person... The thought of getting up scared them and made them feel icky inside so they didn't.

Instead, they dozed back off, and woke up ten minutes after they were supposed to board the train to a call from Demetrius Romano Constantine, the District Two escort. Pluto had bonded with Demetrius's mother Cerena when she was the District Two escort, and with Demetrius by association, and was now glad that they switched. But hearing Demetrius's panicked voice saying, "you're both on the train, right?" made Pluto feel worse. Then they didn't want to get out of bed because they knew that they made Demetrius sad and stressed, and that was the last thing they wanted to do.

But they knew they should, so they got out of bed, got dressed without combing their hair or brushing their teeth, and left.

Odin just straight-up forgot that this was today. He wasn't typically put up for mentoring, but it was his turn again he supposed. He had been having a peaceful morning up until then. He slept an extra hour, did some exercise, made some eggs... It wasn't is fault he had thirty-two missed calls because he forgot to check his phone.

All in all, though, the two Victors arrived at the same time at the train station. There, Pluto got ready the rest of the way and Odin enjoyed his eggs. (Hey, he wasn't going to let them go to waste!)

They didn't have time for the parade, as their driver floored it all the way to the mansion. Demetrius was looking disheveled, because of course he realized he didn't have his phone on him thirty seconds before they arrived for it, and checked frantically everywhere only to realize he'd forgotten it at home.

"We gotta go," the escort said, taking Pluto's hand and sprinting, dragging the still-sleepy Pluto along with Odin following, into the mansion for the meeting."

The doors burst open halfway through Blossius's opening speech welcoming the Victors and explaining the parameters of the meeting. All eyes went to the trio. Cerena buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath upon seeing them. The awkward team sheepishly slid into seats and listened.

"Ahem. As I was saying. I've brought you here for a reason. This year, we are trying something new. Due to recent events, some tributes have had particular advantages, regarding knowledge. This year, as an experiment, we are going to try something new."

The Victors exchanged glances, the escorts perking up. _An experiment? Something new?_

President Blossius smiled. "Everyone, please welcome Mr. Lux Hastings. He is going to tell you all about the concept for this year's Arena."

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Don't have much to say about this chapter other than I hope you liked it, and here's the list that you've all been waiting for.**_

 _ **CQ: Which mentor(s) was/were your favorites and why? Who would you like to see more of?**_

 _ **Oh, I do have more to say. So, please realize that there were 50 subs, no joke. I really really tried to get as many submitters in as possible while still keeping characters that will make me excited to write. If your character didn't get in, I'm really sorry and I tried to make it work.**_

 _ **I did take some notes on each character, so if you're curious about why your character isn't in please reach out to me and I'll talk with you about it. Also, you will all have until next week, the 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, to ask me to send you your tribute's form back to you via PM if you didn't save it on Google Docs. I will delete all not-accepted forms on the 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Check the full list, I put one or two in Districts that weren't listed as back-ups.**_

 _ **So without further ado, here is the tribute list! Thanks for being patient folks!**_

 **District One**

Male: Mercury Macey, 17- cornellfan

Female: Celestia Romilly, 18- Golden Moon Huntress

Mentor 1: Clear Roberts, Victor of the 117th Hunger Games. Won at 18. Currently 26.

Mentor 2: Miracle Hewitt, Victor of the 110th Games. Won at 18. Currently 33.

Escort: Zeoux "Maxim" Maximillian, 44- Platrium

 **District Two**

Male: Remus La Rocque, 18- AmericanPi

Female: Arden Riverdell, 18- Exoreon

Mentor 1: Odin Yggdraval, Victor of the 100th Hunger Games. Won at 18. Currently 45.

Mentor 2: Pluto Nicastro, Victor of the 122nd Hunger Games. Won at 18. Currently 22.

Escort: Demetrius Romano Constantine, 22- AmericanPi

 **District Three**

Male: Jace Gallilei, 18- Little Knight Mik

Female: Henley Dorset, 15- TheMayflyProject

Mentor 1: Tav Kohl, Victor of the 102nd Hunger Games. Won at 16. Currently 39.

Mentor 2: Numitor Demetriou-Lawrence, Victor of the 126th Hunger Games. Won at 16. Currently 17.

Escort: Anakyn Skyavich, 21- ShunKazamis-Girl

 **District Four**

Male: Kelwyn Murdock, 18- HogwartsDreamer113

Female: Willa "Willie" Kasteros, 18- basicgay

Mentor 1: Scarlett Espinosa, Victor of the 105th Games. Won at 17. Currently 37.

Mentor 2: Eliza/Eli Hathaway, Victor of the 101st Games. Won at 18. Currently 42.

Escort: Ambrose Dionte, 24- TheEngineeringGames

 **District Five**

Male: Owen "Nines" O'Connor, 18- SinfonianLegend

Female: Wolfram "Rammie" Carnel, 18- Platrium

Mentor 1: Kelly Fisher, Victor of the 94th Games. Won at 14. Currently 45.

Mentor 2: Tyler "Rocket" Pastore, Victor of the 106th Games. Won at 12. Currently 31.

Escort: Mimi Castilla, 25- Platrium

 **District Six**

Male: Elliot Russo, 17- TheEngineeringGames

Female: Harleigh Noheg, 14- goldie031

Mentor 1: Riggs Fidler, Victor of the 125th Games. Won at 18. Currently 20.

Mentor 2: Gian Mariani, Victor of the 123rd Games. Won at 16. Currently 20.

Escort: Amani Sinclair, 30- TheEngineeringGames

 **District Seven**

Male: Cerulean Elpharae, 16- AKLNxStories

Female: Camellia Gallen, 18- TheEngineeringGames

Mentor 1: Helen Bethel, Victor of the 120th Games. Won at 15. Currently 22.

Mentor 2: Maud Sasaki, Victor of the 93rd Games. Won at 16. Currently 48.

Escort: Vanilla McBlandyface, 41- Mystical Pine Forest

 **District Eight**

Male: Coda Fukai, 14- 66samvr

Female: Sonnet Timmons, 16- Mystical Pine Forest

Mentor 1: Kiari Thurstan, Victor of the 103rd Games. Won at 14. Currently 36.

Mentor 2: Tartan Vincent, Victor of the 108th Games. Won at 16. Currently 33.

Escort: Vidette Song, 20- Mystical Pine Forest

 **District Nine**

Male: Burton Damask, 16- VeneratedArt

Female: Hallie Vista, 13- TheAmazingJAJ

Mentor 1: Prentice Tholberg, Victor of the 124th Hunger Games. Won at 17. Currently 20.

Mentor 2: June Fisher, Victor of the 125th Hunger Games. Won at 18. Currently 20.

Escort: Cerena Mai, 50- AmericanPi

 **District Ten**

Male: Lonan Fodor, 17- later. glader

Female: Oona Loveless, 16- Shibuya Luna

Mentor 1: Mika Wagner, Victor of the 82nd Games. Won at 16. Currently 59.

Mentor 2: Dahlia Parker, Victor of the 99th Games. Won at 14. Currently 40.

Escort: Charlemagne Richie, 45- HogwartsDreamer113

 **District Eleven**

Male: Union Pickford, 13- 4everlark

Female: Eden Robins, 13- paperairline

Mentor 1: Chervil Van Laren, Victor of the 109th Games. Won at 15. Currently 31.

Escort: Aurelia Cathins, 25- Fire and Starlight

 **District Twelve**

Male: Charles "Charlie" Gerow, 13- Writer207

Female: Gabrielle Sky, 15- david12341

Mentor 1: Allegra Pakulski, Victor of the 118th Games. Won at 16. Currently 23.

2: Bates Statham, Victor of the 115th Games. Won at 14. Currently 24.

Escort: Eldora Monarq, 40- 20

 _ **Next chapter: District One Intros. See ya then!**_


	5. Control

_Three years, Three Months before the 127_ _th_ _Annual Reaping_

-Eden Robins, District 11-

The house, as always, was bustling.

It was a small place for so many people, that much was true. And oh, the things that were wrong in it. The ceiling leaked and looked as if any second it would give up and collapse. The doors creaked and squeaked, their hinges rusted, if they were even on both hinges anymore. The carpets were dirty, stained with wetness, some of them reeked of mold.

But, it was home. And there wasn't anything that they could do about it. They could barely keep themselves from collapsing, let alone their entire house.

People were running around and talking to each other when Eden and her older brother came home from school. Glenn had to walk her home every day, a fact that both of them hated. The seventeen-year-old didn't like waiting outside the school to pick up his fifth-grade sister. Especially not when all his friends liked to hang out after school and smoke. Glenn thought Eden didn't know about that, but he wasn't very good at hiding the distaste, his eyes always going to the back way, the direction they always went. He thought she was just a dumb kid who didn't notice those kinds of things. That was what everyone thought. Maybe that had once been the case. But Eden wasn't stupid, she was ten years old! And she was one of the top of her class.

But she's just the baby. That's all she's ever been, after all.

"Oh, you're home!" Bluebell said, just noticing the two of them. "Glenn, I think Fennel needs some help with that leak in the kitchen."

Glenn nodded, putting his two books on the floor and hurrying to help his brother.

"What can I do Blue?" Eden asked.

Blue just smiled down at her and ruffled Eden's hair. "Well Eden, there's really not much you can do right now. But thank you."

Eden wasn't smiling, though. That was always the answer. Even when Acker oiled the door when no one else was home, he still told Eden to go sit and wait, and he'd be there soon to be with her. It seemed that every job was too big for her. Birch always said all hands on deck, especially with Mom and Dad constantly out working. There were eight sets of hands, and plenty of jobs to fill them. Starting a fire in the fire pit, filling the tub or a jug with water, buying groceries or collecting ice for the ice box. Cleaning things, repairing what could be repaired, fixing what could be fixed... And Eden was allowed to help with none of it.

Oh, how Eden wanted to help. Maybe she was too short to reach the ceiling, even with help. Maybe she wasn't strong enough to carry the tub when it was empty, let alone when it was full. But still... She hated just sitting around while her siblings were always so hard at work. Meanwhile, her siblings are working part-time jobs and keeping the house in tip-top shape. They already worked so hard... Surely she could ration the food, clean the outhouse, do _something_.

"What's wrong Chicky chick?" Blue asked, putting down the bread she was cutting up.

"I just want to help," Eden said, feeling miserable. She always felt so spoiled. She always was told to do her homework, or go play when her homework was done. But it was hard to play alone. Especially with the knowledge that her siblings were toiling to make her life easy. Eden knew that she was far from spoiled, but sometimes she felt spoiled. When would she finally be expected to pull her weight!? When would she even be allowed?

"Oh, hun, no need to worry about that! We have it covered."

Eden shook her head, her frown deepening. "Surely there's something I can do! I'm ten years old! That's double digits!"

"I know," Bluebell said, still smiling. "Time went by so fast. But there are just some things that we can do because we're fully grown, in our twenties. And you just aren't there yet."

"I don't think playing is even fun anymore, Blue. Well, playing without you and Acker, that is. I want to help our family! Please give me a job." Eden clasped her hands.

Blue seemed to be in thought. "Alright. How about you go fill this bowl with water? We'll need it to help us put out the fire later."

Bluebell handed the bowl down to Eden. It was pretty big, and Eden imagined filling it with water would make it quite heavy.

It was a good thing Eden wasn't one to back away from a challenge. If she could do this so that Acker or Glenn didn't have to, then by Snow she was going to do it!

"Thank you, Bluebell!" Eden said, dutifully nodding to her sister. "You won't be disappointed!"

"Do you know how to get there?"

Eden thought about it. She sometimes passed the well when she was walking to her friend Sorrel's house.

"Yes ma'am!" she said.

Bluebell bit her lip, looking a bit worried. "Well... Hurry there and hurry straight back."

It was a short trip, and one for which Eden would finally get to go alone! She was getting more excited by the minute.

"Will do!" she said, smiling, and then hurrying out the door with a quick. "I won't let you down!"

She hurried quickly to the well. She knew that she'd have to take her time and be more careful on the way back than the way there, so she was planning for the long run.

At the well, she saw three people. One was pumping, one was holding a jug still, and the other was just watching.

"-better every day," the boy was saying, with another pump. "The doctors say that in a week or so she'll be free from bed rest."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that!" the girl holding the jug said. "I was starting to get worried."

"Me too," the other said.

Eden watched them from somewhat of a distance. They looked like gentle souls, Eden could tell just by watching how they looked at each other with soft, comfortable faces. They weren't like Glenn's stupid friends.

"Surely Thia will be better off now, right?" the girl holding the jug asked.

"I hope so... It's been so exhausting to go home to such a... Bitter household. I just want to make it easier for everyone..." He pumped one last time.

"That's good!" The girl who was watching said. "Thanks for your help."

"You can do this," the girl who had been holding the jug said, smiling and touching his shoulder. That smile that spread across his face screamed that he was totally smitten by her.

"Thanks Petal." He said, scratching the back of his neck. Typical. He was in deep.

"I can't hold this forever!" the other girl, who was now holding the jug, said. Eden approached as the three friends left, still chatting amongst themselves.

Alright, now it was her turn. Eden put the bowl down and pumped the water. It was much tougher than Glenn or Acker always made it look, but she was determined. Nothing was going to stop her. She pumped and pumped until she noticed the bowl was overflowing!

The ten-year-old slumped down, proud of her work. But, she couldn't stay for long. If she didn't hurry like Blue said, she'd never be allowed to do anything to help again! Eden picked up the bowl, which as she imagined was almost too heavy for her. Then she started back home. She walked as fast as she can with the full bowl. The water sloshed around, some of it spilling on her shirt when she accidentally tipped it towards her. Eden set her sights for him.

When she got back, Acker was with Bluebell, who wasn't doing anything. That was odd.

"Oh, you're back!" Eden smiled and put the bowl down, as her arms were starting to ache from carrying it. By the time she got home it was only half full, but that would be enough to stop the fire.

"Hey kiddo!" Acker said, hurrying over to give her one of their special big bear hugs.

"Wait!" Eden said. "I'm kind of wet." She laughed sheepishly.

"Eh, what's some water?" Acker went for the hug, and Eden immediately hugged back, feeling safe in her brother's arms. She always loved to see those two after a long day. She appreciated her parents so much, but her siblings had practically raised her.

"Go change your clothes now, hang those up somewhere in your room."

Eden gave a small, sad-looking smile and nodded. She hoped she did a good enough job. If she looked sad, she knew Bluebell would tell her. "I just hope that's good enough for you," she said in her small cute voice.

Blue smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's perfect. Thank you so much for your help."

Eden grinned and hurried to the room she shared with her sister, knowing that she did a good job.

.

Tonight, it was even more important that the house look in tip top shape because Birch's friends were coming over.

They were all adults now, but Birch still stayed and worked at home. Eden had a feeling that would all change when he proposed to his girlfriend, though. She didn't mean to, but she'd seen him putting some spare change in a jar once, and there was no other option it could possibly be for. Probably saving for the traditional foods for a wedding ceremony, then for a place to live. She was better off than he, the only child of a high middle-class family. But Eden could tell when he was with her that his pride was higher than ever. The way he always had that sparkle in his eye and stood taller, sat taller, puffed out his chest just a little bit. Blue said she never noticed it, but to Eden it was obvious.

Birch rarely had company, maybe because he was embarrassed of his house, or his family. But it was always exciting for Eden. She rarely got any sort of change-up to her schedule, so this broke up the time.

Birch and their parents came home together, with a small loaf of bread they'd bought with their money on the way home. Blue got to cutting it up, while Eden sat with her family and asked them about their day. She loved to hear their days, and she loved when they asked her to tell them about school.

The pieces were even smaller than the ones they'd had yesterday, but that was all they had. One for Mom, one for Dad, one for Birch, Acker, Bluebell, Fennel, and Glenn, and one piece for Eden. It was barely a dinner, but it wasn't the smallest dinner Eden had ever eaten. Just as every night, the family each took their piece and were thankful for it. They were always thankful for what they had, even if it was little. They were thankful to the Capitol, hoping that their loyalty would be rewarded. So far nothing had come from it, but they tried to stay hopeful. It was too easy to lose all hope here.

Birch's friends didn't come until later. It was already getting dark outside! Eden greeted each of them. Even when her siblings, especially Acker, were quiet and shy, Eden never backed away from making a new connection. Sometimes, it was all about who you knew.

Birch soon shooed all of his siblings off. Well, Birch was too nice to do it, so Mom and Dad did instead. They were exhausted, as they always were. They were perfectly content to leave Birch and his friends to their devices. Bluebell took Eden back to their shared sleeping area and the girls talked, while Eden braided Bluebell's hair. She wasn't as good as her sister was, but her sister had years of practice.

When ten o'clock hit, Eden knew it was her bedtime. She never contested going to bed, but there was something about tonight that she was full of energy. Maybe she was just excited it was Friday. Bluebell tucked her in, just as usual. As soon as Eden was wearing her sleep clothes and laying on the mattress full of straw, she felt sleepy. Bluebell laid in the mattress by her, and it didn't take long at all for the girls to fall asleep.

...

Eden woke up with tears in her eyes threatening to fall out. She had no idea what it was she'd dreamt of, but whatever it was, it wasn't pretty. She sat up, sniffling quietly. She really didn't want to wake Bluebell... She had such a long day and she always went into the early shift of field work on Saturdays.

Eden tiptoed around Bluebell, nothing but the faint moonlight through her window to guide her. She went to the area of the house they called a kitchen. This wasn't the first time she'd done so. She was just about to light a candle to see when she heard talking in the common area, where Birch and his friends were sleeping.

"The rumors are all true," someone was saying. It was Alder, one of Birch's closest friends.

Eden's ears perked. _Rumors?_ Maybe she shouldn't have cared, but if a group of people in their late twenties were talking rumors, they were some important ones.

"What are you talking about?" Birch asked.

"Another movement is forming," he whispered. "Taking root in the Victor's Village of all places."

"Not this again," Birch sighed. "I-"

"I know it burnt out last time, but this time is different-"

"Alder. It's one thing to mess around like that as a teenager. I mean, we didn't know any better. But we're almost 30 now. This isn't some teenage game anymore."

"Don't you want change though?" Alder asked with a passionate whisper. "Think about it. Don't you want to provide for your family?"

"I'm doing the best I can."

"What about when you start a family of your own?"

"Exactly, what about it? I can't just leave her alone-"

"This is your chance Birch. This one has leverage, I know it. I've been in contact with-"

"Alder, please. I have too much on the line for this."

There was silence, and the sound of a sigh. "You're... Right. I guess I was just really hopeful that we'd be back in action, but... Things have changed. I understand. You're going to put a ring on her finger, and that's a big deal. There's too much at stake for you."

"I'm sorry Alder."

"There isn't for me."

Both boys made small startled noises as Eden stepped forward, into the faint candlelight by which they were talking.

"Eden? What are you doing awake at this time of night!?" Birch asked in a harsh whisper.

"I just... Had a bad dream. But I heard you talking and I want to get involved!"

"Eden Robins, go the hell back to bed," Birch said. "Go to bed and pretend you didn't hear any of this, do you hear me!?" Any other time, hearing her eldest brother use that tone of voice towards her would have made her scurry off to do what he said. But not today. It was just too important.

"No. I want to join the cause."

"What has gotten into you!?" Birch whispered, glaring at her in the dim light.

"I want to fight for a better life for our family." Eden's stomach rumbled, proving her point.

"You-"

"Birch, let me," Alder said. His voice was gentle and soft. "Eden honey, it's so brave of you to be passionate about this. I'm passionate about it too. But you're only ten years old. We need people who are old enough to make some very serious and strategic decisions, to gather information, and to be discreet and subtle about it. That's a job that's for someone that's much older than ten."

"I can do some of that! You can trust me Alder!"

The man laughed quietly. "I trust you. Here, I'll tell you exactly what you can do for me Eden. I need you to keep this whole conversation top-secret, don't even tell your other siblings, nobody. Lips sealed. Can you do that for us?"

"Of course I can. That's a silly and stupid job. I want to help for real! I want a better Panem just like you do. I want to help!"

"Eden, we have to be realistic. There's no real way for you to help us right now at your age. You just keep going about with your life, okay? Work hard in school. All you have to do is know that we're fighting for you."

Eden frowned and crossed her arms. It was a conclusive statement, but Eden wasn't going to give up just like that. She turned around and went to bed, still frowning, and feeling more determined than ever.

Eden Robins tired of everyone constantly fighting for her.

So, as she dozed off that night, she decided that it was time for her to fight for herself.

~.~.

 _Two years, Five Months before the 127_ _th_ _Annual Reaping_

-Owen O'Connor, District Five-

The house was quiet as Owen ate breakfast. Nowadays, it seemed it would always be.

There was barely enough to eat, but Owen had to have something before going into work. It was exhausting work, after all. He budgeted for small breakfasts for himself, after he'd almost passed out on the job and his coworker told him to sit down and take ten. When the manager of the place found out, well, she just about had an aneurism. She made it very clear to Owen that was never to happen again. And, so, the fifteen-year-old had to budget for small breakfasts. He tried taking the food from his dinner, but then he had no energy for the night shift. He had to take it from Pandy instead...

Owen ate slowly, taking plenty of time to chew each bite. What was it Mom always said? Forty times? He was never quite that precise, though sometimes he probably hit that count and more when his mind wandered.

Once he was finished, Owen went to Mom's bedroom to check on her. He never wanted to admit it, but there was always a cold fear that came with checking on her every morning. A fear that maybe, this morning would be the one that he'd find her not breathing anymore.

She looked still as a statue on the bed. Owen's heart started to beat faster as he stepped into the room quietly. He hated mornings like this. He approached quietly, being careful to be quiet in the darkness of the bedroom. Owen stepped closer, gently putting his hand on her back. Owen's whole body relaxed when he felt her exhale and inhale against his hand. Usually he could hear her snoring softly, or she'd roll over when he opened the door, but days like today were always tough for him.

Seeing her like this every day was tough.

Quietly, Owen left her to sleep. He hoped that she'd be okay today. Sometimes were worse than others. Before he left, he made his routine rounds, to check that everything was in place. The fireplace was put out, the knife drawer had a plastic baby lock holding it shut. Notes were where they were supposed to be: _CLOSE ICE BOX! TURN WATER OFF! TURN LIGHTS OFF! KEEP DOOR LOCKED! EAT LUNCH!_ He taped the one that he put up every morning. _OWEN IS AT WORK. WILL BE BACK FOR DINNER AT 3:30_. He knew that she hated having those signs up some days, but she needed them. Nowadays it was a good day if she got out of bed, got dressed, brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. Even better when she could bathe without Owen's help. He'd come home too many times to the sad lunch he made for her sitting just where he'd left it.

He was sure to lock the door behind him. It always pained him to know that she'd be there all alone, but there was really no one in Owen's life that was willing to care for her for free. He looped the padlock through the door so that nobody could get in, but also she couldn't get out. He didn't have time to walk around the District in his panicked state trying to find her after she'd wandered off.

Owen tugged on the padlock one more time, a feeling of guilt creeping into him for locking his own mother in the house like a prisoner. But at this point he had no choice. It was for her own safety...

He didn't get two steps out before he saw the gray cat, fur matted and covered in a layer of dirt, steps towards him. Her eyes, which once glowed, were barely open. If not for the matted fur, she would have surely been thinner than Owen's calf.

"Pandy..." This was certainly not the way Owen wanted to start his morning. He thought she'd finally gone, she hadn't been on his path to work for three days or so. He hoped that maybe she'd finally found a rat or something and realized that she could be just fine as an outside cat. But it was quite obviously not the case. "When will you learn that there's nothing here for you?" The cat took a step towards him. Her best friend, who she had done magic tricks with when they were both young and full of energetic. The person who lifted her up, who rubbed her right where she liked it, the person who always promised to show her the world someday, when he was old enough. They were young together, they got into trouble together. They laughed and played. They were best friends. When Mom got sick, Pandy was the one that never left Owen's side. She slept on his bed. She never wanted to leave her family.

 _You're here for me_ , her eyes seemed to say. They had lost all life to them, but Owen knew the only thing that kept that stupid cat going was the hope of seeing him again every day.

"Shoo, go on! Get out of here!" Owen swatted his hands. "Go find something to eat that isn't here." Owen stepped towards the cat. "Leave! Go! Leave while you still can!"

Owen swatted, but Pandy stepped closer to him, and rubbed herself up against his legs, like she always did. Owen's eyes filled with tears.

"You stupid cat," he said, as the tears dripped out of his eyes. "You stupid, stupid cat." After she was done, she laid down in front of his house. He started walking away, but before he could, he turned around, knowing it was probably the last time he'd get to say it to her.

"I love you. Thanks for everything. You're such a good girl." Owen could barely see where he was stepping because the tears blurred his vision, and he quickly hurried away from there, half because he didn't want to watch her and half because he knew he'd be killed if he was late for work, _again_.

He was walking briskly, but not running yet. He was going to be working hard after all, couldn't waste it all on the trek there.

On the way, a bike whizzed past him, narrowly missing him. He jumped, and could barely process the bike's rider shouting, "Sorry Mister!" as they rode past, throwing papers into some of the residential yards as they went.

 _If only I could be as free as that paper person_ , Owen thought. He had always dreamed that one day he would be. Before Mom got sick, anyways.

Once he got closer, he took a moment to take a breath and calm down. Joker would be mad if he came in with a face full of tears. He had to collect himself before he went in. Owen took a few deep breaths, trying to eliminate the image of his beloved cat from his mind. Surely she'd just be waiting for him when he got back. But he had a bad feeling. Owen took one more deep breath, and entered the club.

"There you are Nines! Wow, only five minutes early today. You're slacking." She gave a short laugh. She may have pretended to be all curt and business, but she was more nurturing than she realized.

"I had a crazy morning," he said, swallowing any more shows of emotion. Luckily, he wouldn't have to be 100% now. Only enough for Joker to not scold him.

"You look like it. Go wash your face and grab a mop already! The floor is a glittery mess from last night's crowd."

Nines groaned as he hurried to the bathroom. He fucking hated glitter. It was fun when people were throwing it on him, but much less fun the next morning when he had to mop it up.

Nines splashed some water on his face. When he was here, he had no choice but to let go of whatever happened outside those doors. Maybe some people wouldn't like that, but Nines found it freeing. Nines didn't have to worry about what his mother was doing at home, or what his duties would be when he got back. All he had to worry about was doing his job. And he couldn't do his job without a smile.

He was feeling much more like Nines when he came out of the bathroom. He gave Queen a big smile as he grabbed a broom. Thankfully, someone else was handling the stage. It was always a bitch to clean, but sometimes if you were lucky you could find coins or bills that had fallen out of someone's undergarments and claim it for your own. It was a little incentive. Sometimes Owen tried his luck when he was desperate, but usually found nothing. Just his luck.

Nines got to sweeping by the bar. Every day it was the same. Late morning into the afternoon, come in to clean up. Joker makes sure the place is spotless. Late afternoon, go through the set for that night. Usually it was straight-forward, but Joker always made them run it at least once or twice. And if one thing didn't look ship shape, they had to do it again. Then, they'd help with any last-minute cleaning, dishes, final-minute dusting and polishing, and then they got one and a half hours for dinner. Then it would be back to work, to get in costume and have some time to stretch and warm up before the entertainment really began.

Nines whistled to himself as he got lost in sweeping. It was just natural to him now.

Maybe at one point he missed his previous hobbies. He tried not to think about how it felt to win a swim meet, and take the medal for his school. Or the euphoria of a curtain call after a great show. Those were his two passions, but they both had to take the backseat. His entire life took a backseat when Mom couldn't care for herself anymore.

The morning flew by. Sweeping, rehearsing, having a small lunch of nachos with Queen and making stupid small-talk, as if they hadn't just seen each other they previous day, and the day before, and the day before that...

Soon, Owen was on his way back home to check on Mom and make dinner. Not that there was much to make. But he tried.

Pandy was laying right where Owen left her this morning. He approached, but the cat was still, eyes closed, looking... Peaceful, at least.

Owen sighed. He would have to bury her after work. He was done crying about it, though. He didn't have a choice.

He unlocked the padlock and the door and entered the house, not sure what he would find.

Mom was out of her bedroom, which was a good sign. She was sitting on the rickety old rocking chair that had been in the house ever since Owen could remember. She was rocking back and forth, back and forth.

"Hi Mom," he said, locking the door behind him.

"Hi honey," she said, smiling up at him. "How was work?"

"It was just the same as always," he said, grabbing a kitchen chair so he could pull it over and sit by her.

"I remember those days. Cleaning, cleaning cleaning. Has that woman lightened up yet? Oh, what's her name...?" Mom strained to remember. A year ago, when she did that, she would eventually come up with it. But now, Owen was sure she wouldn't. Especially because he'd just reminded her of it two days ago.

"Joker," he said.

"That's right." She smiled at him, but her eyes looked dull and sad. "Thanks hun."

"Did you eat your lunch?" he asked, not even bothering to hear the answer before looking in the ice box, where a ham sandwich was waiting. Ham was expensive, but it was healthy. He needed to be feeding his mother well. "No." He takes the sandwich to her. "I made this for you Mom."

"Oh, I'm really not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day. For me, Mom. Please."

Mom sighed and ran a hand through her hair, but took the sandwich and started eating slowly.

"When do you go back again?"

"I have to leave at four-thirty."

"Mm."

"Mom?"

She glanced over at him. "Yes Hun?"

"Pandy died today." He sighed. He hated to even think about it, but he felt like she ought to know.

There was a pause. Owen hoped she didn't feel like it was her fault...

Finally, she spoke. "Pandy... Who is Pandy?"

Owen took a deep breath. "Pandy. My cat."

Realization dawned on her, and with it a new feeling of frustration that she just couldn't remember these things anymore. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"It'll all be okay," he said. Wasn't that what he had been trying to convince himself of this whole time?

She put the sandwich down before it was even half-eaten. Oh, what Owen would give for just a bite of that delicious, salty, juicy ham. He knew his mother wouldn't notice if he had the rest of her sandwich, she wouldn't even remember it was there. But he had bought it for her, and if he left it out, she would eat it after he left.

He got some food for himself and talked with his mother about the basics. When he told her the story about the paper person, she laughed. It was such a magical noise to hear. She so rarely laughed anymore.

Owen hated that he had to leave her again, but he didn't have a choice. He just couldn't turn down this job. Joker offered him a job pole-dancing to replace his mother, and even offered to pay him her old salary, skipping all the entry-level fees and such. It was just too good to pass up. It paid more than the factories and the general store combined. Queen taught him everything he knew, and he always got tipped well.

That was what he told himself, after checking everything again, kissing Mom goodbye, and heading out to work.

The walk had become so familiar to him at this point. He could know how quickly he could get there from almost any spot along the way. It was a radically different life than he'd imagined for himself at age fourteen, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The lights were already off at the club, with the stage lit up. Nines went right over to his normal spot and wasted no time stretching. He stripped off his shirt and painted the glitter on his chest that he and his coworkers were known for.

"Showtime," Queen said, smirking as she adjusted the golden beads that were just barely covering her breasts. "Nervous?"

Nines gave her a playful smirk. She always asked that question. "I stopped feeling nervous ages ago." The truth was, he stopped feeling much of anything. Or, well, Owen did. Nines was still just as charming and upbeat as ever.

"Let's go for it," Queen said, winking.

Nines winked back, the lazy and carefree smile of a sweet charmer spreading across his face.

Nines didn't worry about his mother. Nines didn't grieve his cat. Nines didn't have to care about budgeting, shopping, cleaning, putting food on the table, making meals. Nines wasn't anyone's nurse, he wasn't anyone's keeper, unless they were into it. Nines was adored and Nines adored everyone he made contact with.

So what if it was fake? Nines was in control of everything that happened to him. And that feeling was enough to keep him going all night long.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for your patience! I had a crazy semester but now I have more writing time so hopefully these intros will come out at a more consistent pace, haha.**_

 _ **So, I lied last chapter, obviously. I'm changing up how the intros are done by introducing the tributes from least to most recent! Which means the order will be jumbled and it'll also be a surprise!**_

 _ **CQ: Thoughts on both of the tributes introduced in this chapter? If you subbed one, how did I do?**_

 _ **Also, I'm happy to announce the Whims of Fate blog! And it's been updated with the official D3F! Thank you to everyone who submitted. If you'd like the form back PM me within a week. The truth is that I got 7 awesome subs, and chose a new submitter because they subbed a great character and I wanted another person to be involved! If you have any questions, PM me.**_

 _ **Blog: .com**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of intros!**_


	6. Cruel and Unusual

**_Trigger warning for mentions of rape in the first POV._**

 _One Year, Five Months before the 127_ _th_ _Annual Reaping_

-Lonan Fodor, District 10-

If you asked Lonan Fodor five years ago what he would be doing right now, he would have told you: "sleeping." Because that was what he liked to do on Sunday mornings. Sunday was somewhat of a day of rest for Lonan.

But not this Sunday.

Lonan stopped outside the school building and looked at the doorway in front of him, where the letters were carved out, the letters that he never thought he would take particular notice of. But with everything that happened, he was now noticing everything.

"Lonan?" Mom turned around, her hazel eyes sparkling with concern. "Are you coming honey?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, nervously smoothing out his dress shirt and tugging his jacket closer over his shoulders. "Do I look okay?"

 _Apparently, that's all anyone cares about me_ , he thought bitterly. If he could, he would have come dressed in a sweatshirt with holes in it, not bothering to comb his hair. Anything to get people to stop looking at him. It never worked. Even though it's been months since this happened...

"You look fine," Mom said. She held her hand out to him. Lonan walked through the doorway and took it. Maybe it was ridiculous for a sixteen-year-old to be holding his mother's hand like that. But the truth was that his family was the only thing he could believe in anymore.

"Don't worry about it Lo. She doesn't have any evidence." Leave it to Dad to go into it believing they'd already won. That was just how Dad was. Lonan never thought he'd actually be thankful for it though.

"But neither do we." He swallowed hard, heart pounding. "What if It's true? What if she's really...?"

"There's no evidence. Lo, don't worry about that. Her father's an incompetent shithead that is just as attention-seeking as his whore daughter."

"Tores," Mom scolded under her breath. "Not here."

"Sorry," he grumbled, just as they went into the conference room.

When the three of them walked in, Principal Winters gave them a nod. Lonan was hoping for a smile from her. Their school wasn't so big and he was a hall monitor and a frequent designated delivery person anytime important papers had to be brought to the office. He had been seen as trustworthy once. No smile. No frown, no judgment, no indication of how this was going to go for Lonan.

With her were some other adults, many of them with faces just as blank as hers. Lonan put on his best smile and greeted each one with a polite handshake, trying to tap back into the person he was before for just a small burst.

Manya was already there, with her parents, as were a couple of people that had been mutual friends of theirs. Just seeing her sent a stabbing pain through Lonan's heart. He couldn't even bear to look at her. He felt his father's hand on his back, guiding him to where they were all going to sit together. Lonan couldn't look at any of them. He couldn't stand it.

"Since everyone is now in attendance, we will begin the expulsion hearing for Mr. Lonan Fodor," Principal Winters said. Lonan couldn't pin any emotion in her voice. "The grounds for his expulsion are endangerment of the safety of our students with his behavior and past actions."

Dad's grip on Lonan's shoulder tightened, but he stayed quiet. Lonan knew it was hard for him, but if he burst out now, it would be hopeless. Lonan really wanted to keep going to school.

"Manya, please give your testimony."

The girl stood, and as soon as she did Lonan knew why. She was wearing a tight dress that showed her swollen belly. It was just enough that it wasn't just normal belly fat.

"Lonan Fodor ruined my life," she said, giving him an accusing look. Just seeing her face made his heart swell with anger. She has the audacity to _lie_ like that?! "You see Principal Winters, Administrators, fellow peers. I was just trying to celebrate my friend's birthday." Her eyes pooled with tears, tears that were unbelievable to Lonan.

If he weren't so broken, he would have laughed. Not even a fraction of the tears he'd cried over these months.

"Someone, not Sylvia, smuggled in alcohol. I didn't even-" she took a deep, dramatic breath. "I didn't even go near it. I don't drink." She sniffled again, and let out a small sob. "I'm sorry," she said, picking up a tissue and blowing her nose with another sob. Lonan, who was usually fairly mellow, wanted to jump out of his chair and throw the whole damn table at her. How dare she ruin his life and then act like it wasn't her fault!

"I saw him guzzling it though. I was worried about him, because he was drinking so much. I- I went over to check on him." Her voice got quiet. This story was just so perfect. It was as if she rehearsed it, crying and all. "I just wanted to see if he was okay," she said, with another sob. "He immediately started touching me. I tried to tell him no, but..." she let out _another_ sob and blew her nose. "He just kept touching me! I-I wasn't strong enough to break free. He had me pinned to the wall, h-e took off my clothes... He wouldn't stop, even when I told him no... He wouldn't pull out even when I told him no. He... He's the reason I'm going to be a mother. But when I told him about it... He shrugged me off completely!"

Lonan caught himself instinctively shaking his head at that. It was ridiculous. She _never_ even told him!

"Now I have to be a mother alone at the age of sixteen, because he couldn't stand not having me!" she collapsed on her chair and sobbed, causing her friends and parents to surround her and glare up at Lonan. He couldn't look at any of them. Not after what they'd done.

"I don't even care about justice for myself right now," she said, looking up at him. Did nobody see how she easily held eye contact with him when he could barely look at her?! "I just want to protect our school's young ladies from his predatory tendencies." She sniffled again and blew her nose one more time. "That's all I have to say," she said quietly.

"Lonan?" Principal Winters said, looking sadly over at him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lonan could barely look at them. "That's not what happened," he said. "Principal, I'm asexual, you know that! I'm one of the officers for the Allies club at school!" It was important to the club that all of the officers were in the LGBT+ community, because their school wasn't large enough to have a separate club specifically for people in the community. Lonan was proud to maintain the club as a safe space for those in and out of the closet to talk about issues surrounding the community.

"It's all a cover so he can prey on young queer people!" Manya said, with a sob.

 _How dare she?!_ Lonan clenched his fists tightly.

"Please Manya, you had your chance to speak."

"I didn't go near the alcohol at that party. I didn't even want to go, but Manya said it would be fun and she wanted my support. Neither of us drank. She tricked me, Principal Winters. She said she needed help in the bathroom, she sounded really sick. Then I come in and she locked the door, and jumped on me."

"The fact that I'm pregnant proves that you were a willing participant!" Manya yelled, pointing at him and sobbing.

"I could have gotten out of there, but I didn't want to severely injure her! She had me cornered, she pulled the strings to get me where she wanted me, and she raped me. She was the one that wanted it. I was the one that kept saying... No... No..." Lonan thought for sure he'd be crying by now. He guessed his tear ducts were just as broken as the rest of him. He had cried so much about this that now, when it mattered, he just wouldn't be able to. Now he was just numb. He couldn't feel anything.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone. I didn't ask for it... Neither of us had drugs or got drunk or anything... She could have prevented pregnancy if she wanted to, but she didn't. She's a liar..." He couldn't even look at her anymore. He couldn't even feel anything anymore. _What was wrong with him!?_ He couldn't make his lips form words anymore. He didn't know how else to say it. And he knew that, being male, his case was already decided before any of the members walked in.

"Our son is a valued member of your school community. Since he's been a student officer for the Allies club, its membership has doubled. He is on multiple sports teams and he is an honor's student. Lonan has proven his maturity and passion for this school since he was in first grade. You all know what kind of person he is. Don't be blinded to his side of this story," Mom said, picking up from where Lonan left off.

"The real danger to our school is _that_ man!" Dad yelled, pointing across the room at Manya's father.

"Please, Mr. Fodor," Principal Winters said.

" _He's_ the one that burst into your school screaming, he's the one that scared your students and put them in danger! He's the one that disturbed your classes for what reason!? To accuse _our_ son of doing something wrong!?" Dad would not be quiet. Lonan knew this may be sinking his case, but as far as he could tell his case was already sunk. Might as well end it with a bang.

"I was just going to discuss that issue. Please, Mr. Cook, explain what business you had coming into our school." Principal Winters gave him a harsh look, and Dad patted Lonan's shoulder, maybe hopeful now.

"This man ruined my sweet baby's life! As her father, I couldn't just let that go!"

"There was no need to scream at him in front of his entire _class_!" Dad said, and Lonan was glad at least someone was angry on his behalf.

"Oh yes there was! I was protecting all those other young women-"

"Gentlemen, please," one woman spoke up. It was the superintendent. "Lonan, please talk about that experience."

Lonan didn't want to. He hated reliving all of these memories. It just wasn't fair... None of this was fair! And now he was the one that had to suffer, remembering all the terrible things that he had been trying desperately to forget. She acted like it was traumatizing, but nobody could see that Lonan was being traumatized over and over again, with no end!

"I mean. It was just math class. I was really focused but we heard stomping footsteps and suddenly this man was there. I barely even knew Mr. Cook. And here he was, yelling at me in front of the entire class. He was yelling profanities, telling me that Manya was pregnant and it was my fault, that I raped her... I didn't though. I really didn't. He was yelling cuss words at me and then Mrs. Spencer threatened to call the Peacekeepers on him if he didn't leave. Nobody talked to me the rest of that day. Nobody at all. I could see that some of them were startled."

"You sound pretty apathetic about that supposedly scary experience," Manya said, and Lonan wanted to leave and just be expelled already.

"I've forgotten how to feel and it's all your fault."

"I wish I could forget how to feel this hurt," she said, eyes filling with tears again.

"Haven't you made my precious angel cry _enough_!?" Mr. Cook asked.

"I never made her cry," Lonan said. He couldn't force any emotion into his voice.

"Do you hear him!?" Manya asked, crying some more and blowing her nose.

"Please. Sylvia, please recount the events of that night."

Each of Manya's friends was asked to tell the story, and each of them told the exact same story, with just one extra detail. They had rehearsed it. They had gotten together and talked about it. It was just all too perfect.

When he looked over at Mom, she was frowning and shaking her head. Her eyes looked hopeless.

After the testimonies, the staff talked briefly, but by the look on their faces, how they looked at Lonan with those same judgmental eyes as everyone else in this District did nowadays, he knew it was sealed.

"Our committee has decided that the best action for the school environment and welfare of our students..." Principal Winters looked at him with apologetic, sad eyes. "The expulsion of Lonan Fodor from our school."

Lonan's heart sunk all the way down to his stomach. The tears found his eyes but he blinked them away. He just had to take it in stride until he went back home.

"Additionally, Mr. Cook is no longer welcome in our school building on any occasion."

Lonan couldn't even be happy about it. He couldn't be happy about anything anymore. She had ruined his entire life and now she was going to get away with it scot-free. He would never be able to escape it. Manya started crying happy tears, and Lonan couldn't stand being in that room anymore. He was expelled anyways, why did he have to stay there any longer? He got up, not even looking at Principal Winters or anyone in the room, and left at a calculated pace. His father was yelling about why they were wrong behind him, but soon Mom dragged him out of the room and enveloped her son in a tight hug.

"Bullshit!" Dad was yelling, not restrained by anyone. Lonan clenched his teeth and fists, trying to keep tears from falling. "You're making a huge fucking mistake!" Lonan cried quietly into Mom's shoulder. She put her arm around him and together, they walked out, Dad following angrily.

"Let's just go home," she said quietly. "We can't change their decision."

"No," Lonan said, wiping his nose. "I'm going to Ruckrage." He couldn't stop one last tear from rolling down his cheek, catching in the corner of his tight scowl.

"Honey, the Hunger Games aren't the answer..."

"I have no future now, why not just throw it away?!" he asked angrily.

"Lonan please-"

"I just need to go let it out," he said. "I'll be back for dinner."

Mom was obviously not happy about it, but she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Alright honey. I'll see you back home." His dad just gave him a firm pat on the back.

Lonan started stomping towards the place he had always been going to unleash his anger. He understood why Mom was so hesitant, honestly he did. She just didn't want to lose him. How many times had he hopelessly considered ending it all, but stayed just for her? But now that school was out of the question, all he had was training. If he was a Victor, he could still have a future. And if he didn't make it, well, death was surely better than being here, glared at by all the passerby, hated in his own home for a crime he didn't even commit. He couldn't stand to constantly be reminded of what Manya had done to him. Plus, volunteering will save someone else's life, right? So at least even if he died, he could possibly be remembered for something good, something besides this story, besides his looks.

But for today, he wasn't thinking about that far into the future.

He was just thinking about ripping dummy after dummy into shreds, pretending it was Manya and her slimy little friends.

~.~.

 _Eleven Months before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Oona Loveless, District 10-

Oona picked at her nails as their teacher was talking. Usually on boring lecture days like this, she would do her homework while the teacher went on and on and on. Not today, though. It was Friday, after all, and it wasn't like Oona had any plans over the weekend other than schoolwork. At this rate it was University or bust.

After all, success was living, wasn't it? The point of living was being on top of the world in as many ways as possible. If she truly wanted to live, the first step would be to get out of this place. Get away from these simpletons that believed that living meant happiness, that to live was to, what was it those stupid girls always wrote in their shitty-ass simple calligraphy? Live, laugh, love.

If only they understood that simply laughing and loving were directly contradictory to living. Then maybe they'd actually get somewhere. But the more that are ignorant to that sweet fact, the better for Oona. Less competition. If they want to wither away and hold onto their sweet happiness, never to be remembered, they can go ahead and do just that. It wasn't Oona's fault she just wanted _more_ than they did.

Oona picked off another hangnail. The pain wasn't anything that was foreign to Oona. It kept her awake, for one. Besides, what was pain but a reminder that she was alive? No big deal. She didn't understand why people were always so up in a wad about being hurt. Oona liked feeling alive. She liked watching the glossy red blood fill the crevice of her finger, make a small pool. Oona watched with fascination as it pooled. This was far more interesting than anything she'd already read about that this man was talking about. Until he said those two words: "group project."

Oona immediately perked up at that. She liked group projects, honestly. Sure, they were a little rough at first, but once things settled into a rhythm, she liked them. It was fun to collaborate.

"Please get into groups of four. There are twenty of you, so it will be five even groups."

Oona sat and watched as everyone swarmed to each other. Nobody came towards her, but it didn't particularly bother her. After a few minutes of chaos, the groups all sat together.

Mr. Evans's eyebrows creased. "Who doesn't have a group?" he asked. Oona raised her hand. She didn't feel ashamed or anything. It was their loss, not hers.

He had that same look on his face that he always had. "Right. Class, I said groups of four. If your group has more than four, you have to split up." Oona watched the little piglets whisper and bicker. It was cute. Finally, she had three other people sitting by her. They all kept looking at each other.

Mr. Evans passed out the rubric, and Oona skimmed it quickly. It was far easier than sitting and listening to him read the whole damn thing. It had a research portion, that was a good start. Oona could drown in books if she could. Not necessarily because she was one of those obnoxious types that always had their snooty nose in the book and felt entitled because they were _well-read_. No, she mostly read because reading was what would get her ahead. She read strategically, though. Like people, books were just vessels that were only worthwhile if they made themselves useful for Oona and her success. And if they weren't useless, or stopped being useful, away they went.

The other part of the project involved an experiment to practice using the scientific theory. Piece of cake.

As soon as Mr. Evans shut the hell up, Oona smiled at her group members. She had a different group every time.

"I know what we're going to do," she told her group.

One girl, with whom Oona rarely interacted, decided to speak up. "I heard this really interesting experiment about condensation-"

"Sasha. Honey. You're being ridiculous. It makes me unhappy when you say such a basic stupid idea. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to test the resistivity of metals to determine if copper is truly the best conductor of electricity."

"Actually, this a group project. I don't like that idea. What do you guys think?" Sasha, that silly little bitch, looked at the other members of their group, who looked at each other and didn't say anything. Those poor little souls would simply never know what it meant to live.

"Sasha, your idea infuriates almost as much as you do. After school I'm going to rip your beloved blonde locks right out of your head."

Sasha looked at her with a bit of defiance in her eyes. Ah, cute. Oona couldn't say she minded when she had someone a little bit defiant. The thing little Sasha forgot to consider is that she's not Oona. And that was her fatal flaw.

"I think you're just a bully that needs to be put in her place!" Sasha said, sounding passionate. Ah, that's right, she was a fairly new transfer into their school. Everyone that had gone to school with Oona for more than a semester knew to fear her. And now it was Sasha's time to learn that fact as well. Oona was winning against her entire school, and they knew to bow to her because of that. After all, wasn't that what it meant to live?

"You're going to regret that," Oona said. "After school I'm going to make you cry. Then, we're going to do my experiment. After all, that experiment will get you all higher grades than any of the ideas of you and your basic little friends. It'll be worth the work." Oona didn't grace her group with a smile. They hadn't done anything to earn it.

The bell rang just as Oona finished talking. The other two members of her group quickly picked up their backpacks and hurried out of there. Sasha took her good old time, but Oona didn't mind. She stared the girl down until she finally turned to go to her next class. Oona smiled a little once she was gone. She couldn't wait until that final bell rang.

...

Sasha walked back from school with a group. From observing her, Oona could tell she'd forgotten about the threat that Oona had given her earlier. Either that, or she thought that Oona was bluffing. That was always a funny thought.

In all honesty, Oona was glad that Sasha transferred to her school. This was the most thrilling pursuit Oona's had in months. She had already shown everyone else in their school exactly where they were on the food chain. This girl thought she could come in and challenge Oona's authority. She was soon going to learn her place. Nobody topped Oona in anything. She was at the top of the food chain, after all.

Oona didn't attack her right away. She wanted to let Sasha think she'd won. After school, she disappeared from the building, heading to the trail that Sasha took home from school with her friends. Couldn't be too close to the new girl's home, but Oona wanted her to be absolutely sure that she was just bluffing. As much as Oona hated the thought that the blonde bitch would even _think_ she was better her, Oona knew the payoff would be great.

It didn't take long for Sasha to reach the spot. "She scurried out of the school so fast, I knew she wasn't serious," Sasha was telling her friends, who looked nervous. They knew Oona. She smirked seeing how nervous they were.

"Maybe she knows that you train," one suggested timidly.

Sasha laughed proudly. "She never wants to pick a fight that she'll lose. See, she's just pathetic. You're so much better than her."

That made her friends smile and thank her. Oona's heart pumped harder, adrenaline running through her entire body. She couldn't wait to make the new girl go crying home to Mommy and Daddy.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sasha said, hugging her friends goodbye. That silly girl. She could have been the top of the feeding chain, if only her heart wasn't so soft. Sadly, she was just as doomed as all the other little piggies Oona went to school with. It was sad, but it wasn't Oona's fault she was just objectively better than the rest of them.

Sasha walked past the bush, humming to herself. She didn't have a care in the world. Oona took that moment to attack. She jumped out of the bush and charged at the new girl, yelling.

Sasha whirled around, her eyes widening.

"You thought I wouldn't follow my word!?" Oona yelled. "You stupid bitch!"

Sasha squared up, ready for the charge. Oona wasn't going to hold anything back. She was just another sad little idiot who needed to be shown where she belonged.

Oona attacked relentlessly, but unlike all the other little idiots at Oona's school, she had a good stance. She obviously knew more of the logic behind fighting than Oona did. Little did she know that her training was like a glorified little playground, Oona's form of training was the kind that would really get her places.

Oona wouldn't stop. That was one thing about her. When she was fighting for dominance, she had the energy of ten thousand men. This was her livelihood, after all. This was it.

Sasha blocked and defended, that is, until Oona found the kink in her defense and exploited it. Sasha kept trying to fight, but Oona had no trouble beating up on the girl and eventually tackling her to the ground. Then, just as she said, she grabbed her hair and pulled.

Sasha screamed for help, and Oona could see tears glistening in her eyes. Oh, but she wasn't going to stop until the girl was truly crying. Oona never made threats, only promises.

The girl screamed as Oona grabbed another fistful of her golden hair and pulled it right out of her head. She kicked and screamed, but Oona had plenty of experience actually fighting people, not just play-fighting like she did in training. All her little textbook play-fight strategies weren't going to work on Oona, who had learned everything she knew from experience.

Oona grabbed more hair. She wanted to pull out so much hair Sasha's stupid little friends didn't even recognize her the next day. Sasha tried to fight, move her arms or legs, but it was a hopeless battle for her. Oona wasn't going to stop. She punched the girl across the face and grinned at the crack of another successfully broken nose. Sasha screamed, and the tears started to slide down the sides of her face. Oona grinned and felt the very essence of life fill her entire body. This was what living was really all about.

Oona held her down and punched her in the face a few more times, just so that she and the whole rest of the school would realize who is truly the winner in this fight. Oona dealt the knockout punch, and once Sasha's body slumped to the ground, motionless, she released her breath. Another job well done.

She cracked her knuckles, which were bleeding a bit themselves, and Sasha's unconscious body to head home. As she walked, she pictured the scene over and over again in her head. The satisfying ripping sound as she felt each little strand break in her fist. The screaming, the glistening of blood and tears on her face. The victory. All hers. All Oona's.

They were definitely going to do her science experiment tomorrow. If Sasha even came to school, that was.

Oona cackled a little to herself. That was the best fight she'd experienced since she took down that snotty Saylor kid in front of all his friends. He was the last one to try to stand up to her, he also thought his little play-training was going to let him take her down. When would these silly little people learn? They were nothing compared to her! They were _ants_!

Oona hummed happily as she started home. Yet another place where she was the Queen. Although there she didn't have much competition. Her mother was small and weak, and she never dissented to Oona's wishes because she knew that Oona was the Queen. Sure, her mother may have given her life, but now that Oona was alive, Umi knew her place. Clyde, however, did not know his. Oona's father often told her that she needed to calm down, to stop being so "cruel and unusual." He simply didn't understand that to succeed, sometimes you have to be cruel. To reach peak happiness, to truly live, you have to take what's yours. That was what Oona was doing. If her peers were like her, wanting to take what was theirs, they wouldn't be so goddamn miserable all the time. If only any of them had the common sense to realize that they were just minnows, waiting to be eaten by the sharks. Then again, Oona liked being the only shark in the ocean. She was inherently stronger and better than any of those poor people.

Then there was her brother Luka. Talk about a waste of life. There was a time Oona thought he knew the secret to life. He was someone she aspired to be like. But even he was just as pathetic as the rest them. Now she never talked to him, he was too busy making the house reek of pot or injecting something new into his system, not even thinking about how that made his sister feel. No matter. She would find a way to live that wasn't relying on narcotics.

On the way home, Oona saw someone she... Wasn't expecting to see.

"U-Um, Oona, hi..." Sylvie's eyes got wide at seeing her ex-girlfriend. "It's been a while."

It hasn't really though. Oona sees her around sometimes, they go to the same damn school after all. But neither of them talked to each other when they see each other. And Oona wasn't about to start today. She hated even thinking of that girl. The only person that ever made Oona feel like, well... Like maybe happiness was truly the meaning of life. When they were together, Oona never had to be at the top of the chain, she was just content knowing that she was the top of Sylvie's world.

Well, until she found her girlfriend kissing another girl. Then that all came crashing down. And if happiness was truly the meaning of life, then it was a shitty one because it all inevitably came crashing down, and then there was no more happiness. Oona knew what living was now, because when she succeeded, she felt happiness. And there was no sadness, or hurt. There was only the knowledge that Oona is better than everyone she's come across to date. That's happiness.

Maybe she had broken Oona's heart, back when Oona was stupid enough to soften up for her, but now Oona knew better. Even so... She knew that Sylvie was too good to fight her back. She knew that Sylvie was just a beautiful little angel that wouldn't hurt Oona, she'd just take it. But... That was just... No fun. That was it. It was no fun to hit on someone that fought back. Someone like her. It just... Oona had no use for it because she definitely already knew her place.

Sylvie frowned at her but Oona still didn't want to talk to her, so the fifteen-year-old, soon to be sixteen, turned around and quickly walked away, not even acknowledging that Sylvie even said a word.

Oona was piping mad when she got home. Not for any reason of course... She just... God why did it have to be her!? Oona burst into her house.

Tonight, her family would be dutifully serving a cruel Queen.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Yay, another set of intros! It's funny how it worked out this way, but here are the District 10 tributes together! I forgot to say this last chapter I think, but thank you to later . glader and Shibuya Luna for Lonan and Oona respectively! And from last chapter, thanks to paperairline and Sinfonian Legend for Eden and Owen, respectively.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed these two intros, let me know what you think by dropping a review!**_

 _ **The blog link didn't show up in the chapter last chapter, sadly, but now it's on my profile so head on over to see drawings of Lonan and Oona!**_

 _ **I'll try it again here: lux -still -wants -pastries . blogspot . com**_

 _ **Also, I have a discord server for everything in my fanfiction universe! So if you have Discord and are interested in joining let me know through PM for an invite!**_

 _ **Also, if your eyes have been peeled you may find some references to my previous story, Danzon, in this one! If you can tell me all 4 of the Danzon references**_ _ ** _ **(one reference per POV)**_ from Chapter 5 and 6 (through PM!) I'll give you 5 extra bonus points. **_

_**CQ: Thoughts on both tributes? If you subbed one, how did I do?**_

 _ **See you, hopefully soon, for next intro chapter!**_


	7. Too Cool for School

_Ten Months before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Hallie Vista, District 9-

Math was not one of Hallie's strong suits.

At least... Not this kind of math. In fact, this kind of math was pretty pointless. Hallie wasn't even sure why they had to learn geometry when they lived in District Nine of all places. But Hallie was sure she'd love knowing how to calculate the volume of a cube when she was mindlessly working the rest of her life away collecting grain. It would _really_ come in handy then.

Hallie folded and unfolded the corners of the worksheet their teacher was explaining. It was just hard to stay awake when this was information that would ultimately just go to waste. If there was one thing Hallie just didn't have time for, it was information she would never use. Especially not information she was so... _poor_ at.

"Miss Vista! Walk me through this problem."

The whole class was suddenly looking at her, and Hallie felt her face get hot. She never did well when a bunch of people were staring at her. "I..." She stared at her paper, at the board. At the expectant face of her teacher.

"I don't know," she said. She didn't mean for it to sound so apathetic, but honestly that was how she felt towards this stupid class. She was in school to learn things that would help her in her future, and there was just no way this was going to do anything for her.

"You don't know?" he asked, his forehead creasing.

"No idea," Hallie said, stretching her arms out.

"Well, let's start with our formula. Which formula are we using?" he asked. Hallie glanced down at her formula sheet.

"Um..." she stared at it blankly. She stayed quiet and stared at it until the teacher asked, "Who can help her?"

Wes, or should she say _Hamilton_ , raised his hand, looking over at her with a smirk. Of course he had to be the one to outshine her. He always did. Everyone knew that Wes always wanted to show his intellectual prowess by correcting Hallie and teasing her, but everyone also knew that the boy _liked_ her. He certainly wasn't shy about either thing. Hallie wished she could forget both.

He triumphantly talked through solving the problem, with calculations and all, periodically looking her way to smirk or wink. _When would he understand that she wasn't interested in their little mind games anymore?_ She'd grown up.

He drank in the praise from their teacher, that stupid grin still on his face. It just seemed like he would never quit.

After that, they were told to finish the worksheet in pairs or small groups.

Hallie didn't even look up as people moved next to each other. It was like clockwork, everyone partnered with the same person as yesterday, last week, last month, last year. The pecking order was basically established, and at ages of twelve and thirteen, it wasn't going to change much over the next few years.

Elizabeth moved next to Hallie, and started working on her worksheet, tapping her pencil as she was thinking. Hallie folded and unfolded the corners of her paper. Neither girl said anything. Elizabeth was a good friend of Hallie's, but there was really no way the two of them were going to finish their worksheet together. Elizabeth worked through the problems and Hallie twiddled her thumbs. This continued until the end of class.

"Turn in your worksheets as you walk out the door please," Mr. C said.

 _Oh no. I didn't know we were turning these in._

Everyone herded out the door, obviously excited for lunch. Hallie stalled, folding her paper into tiny pieces and putting it in her pocket. Elizabeth turned hers in and waited for Hallie to walk to lunch together.

"Elizabeth, go ahead. I'd like to talk to Hallie for a second."

The redhead nodded obediently and stepped out. Hallie gulped nervously.

"Are you alright Hallie?" he asked, his eyebrow furrowing in concern. "If you like, I'm sure we can set you up with a peer tutor program."

"No thanks. I don't need more people like Wes telling me what I'm doing wrong."

"I really think you could benefit from the help of someone your age- not Wes of course- but I could move your seat close to Kayla-"

"No. Thank you. I really don't care to do any better than I am now."

He frowned. "Would you like me to tutor you? I would be happy to meet with you during your study hall-"

"Oh, gosh no. Not during study hall." Nothing would be worse than that. That class was right after lunch, and it was Hallie's time.

"Just... Consider it."

Hallie nodded blankly, turning around and walking out.

"Oh Hallie." She turned back around. "I almost forgot to collect your worksheet."

"I don't have it."

"Worksheets don't just disappear," he said. "It's alright Hallie. There's no need to be ashamed."

But there certainly was a need to be ashamed.

"It's gone," she said. "I'll just take a zero."

"No. I saw you fold it up. Hand it over." He put his hand out and Hallie briefly considered running. Slowly, she reached in her pocket and put the folded-up worksheet in her teacher's hand. She turned around and hurried out of the room, not wanting to hear whatever he was going to say. If only she had known he was going to collect them, she would have tried harder...

To fail.

Mr. C was shocked to find all of the problems solved, without a single error.

Hallie hurried to lunch. She wished she just could have kept the mediocre façade going, but she was just so bored she went ahead and taught herself to solve the problems while he was explaining the process. It wasn't really a challenge for her to figure out.

But, as Hallie had been thinking that whole class, skills like this had no place in a District like Nine. Those weren't the valued qualities, especially not in school. Who would want to be that genius kid that nobody liked? The smart ones weren't able to relate to their peers, they had no friends. Just look at Wes. Sometimes it was just best that people thought she was just an average member of the pack. She really wasn't in the mood to hear the _you should apply yourself_ _more_ talk another time. She was really sick of it. She didn't really have a shot at university anyways, not with the hundreds of people that take the test. What was the point of working so hard for basically nothing?

"What was that all about Hallie?" Elizabeth asked, as they sat next to each other with their packed lunches. District Nine was still well-off because of their very recent double Victory. Hallie couldn't remember who those Victors were. She could almost picture the girl that won... Was it 125? Or 124? Hallie just couldn't remember. Maybe it was basic knowledge, but it wasn't knowledge that Hallie deemed very important to know. If she forgot and really had to know, she could always look it up, or someone could easily tell her. It made no sense to use extra space in her brain to remember that stuff.

"Oh, he was just checking in on me," she said. "You know, because I didn't know that answer today."

"Ah, I see." Elizabeth munched on an apple happily. "I had never tasted an apple before Prentice won the Games. Now they're my favorite food."

 _Prentice_. That was the boy. That did sound familiar to Hallie now that she thought about it.

"I hope we never run out of them."

"That would mean our Victor streak would have to continue... Soon."

"You never know," Hallie said, shrugging. She didn't care though. She did like having food in her mouth, though. It gave her energy even when she had some pretty long nights.

"I just hope we're not involved in it."

"Hey, don't get too dark on me Liz. That's my job." Hallie smiled at her friend, who gave a small laugh in response.

"Yeah, true." Elizabeth took another bite of her apple.

"Plus, we have plenty of time before that even becomes a remote worry. So it's best to just relax."

It was hard to relax with the knowledge that the boy tribute from District Nine was just a year older than them, and recently laid to rest. No matter, though. There were more important things to be discussed.

As Hallie and Elizabeth ate lunch together, Hallie kept a watch on the clock displayed on the wall. She had to wait until the perfect moment. There was no room for error, after all. Elizabeth was used to the way her friend always looked at the clock like this. She was the only one in the school that knew where Hallie always went. She was a good friend.

Once the minute and second hand were both on the five, Hallie stood up. By leaving at the same time every day, she was able to tell the teachers that it was time for her to "take her pill," and they let her go to the bathroom without question. From there, Hallie would maneuver through her typical climbing up the stall doors and jumping out the window, where she would grab her reliable tree branch and lift herself out. She had done it so many times by now it was like clockwork. Now it was truly time for something exhilarating. Something that Hallie actually valued doing.

Hallie snuck out, constantly checking behind her. Nothing. She'd made another clean escape.

Hallie smirked as she put her hood up and went downtown. She was lucky to live so close to the most urban area in the District. It made her job a lot easier.

The girl held her head down. She was pretty distinct, with her dirty blonde hair so curly it couldn't be tamed, matched with blue eyes and tan skin. If one of her parents' friends saw her, she would definitely be busted. One time she'd seen her mother and three-year-old brother out on the town, but luckily she was able to slip away before they'd noticed her.

Hallie checked behind the pizza place first. That's where she'd made her first discovery, and since she's made a few back there. She looked around, behind walls and trashcans, and still found nothing. Slightly disappointed but not completely put off, Hallie made her usual route behind the pizza place and a few other buildings, keeping her eyes peeled. Still nothing. She checked the alley between the bakery and the market.

 _Dammit_. Still nothing.

Hallie was no stranger to this, though. She took her time walking on the street. The more she went, the less people milled around. She was hitting the slums. There was almost always something to be found around the poorest area of the District, after all.

Hallie kept her head down, not even looking at the people asking for money. She wasn't here for charity.

She slipped back into some of the buildings that were practically falling apart and long abandoned. Sure, it was dangerous, but what other choice did she have? She wanted to find something.

Hallie moved aside some rubble, and underneath she found exactly what she was looking for.

A lifeless body stared up at her. Its mouth was agape, eyes still wide. The neck had red and purple marks all over it.

Hallie grinned triumphantly. She immediately opened her small black detective's notebook. This was a good one.

Hallie looked at the body and sketched down notes in her pad.

 _Caucasian woman._

 _Late 20s, early 30s._

 _Dark Brown, wavy hair down to the shoulders._

 _Round, green eyes._

 _Heart-shaped face._

 _Nails are painted red- has some money._

 _Cause of death: strangulation._

Hallie looked around for a possible weapon. Back, trapped by a pile of rubble surrounding it, was a plastic bag from the convenience store. Hallie glanced between it and the body, chewing on her pen as she thought.

 _Possible weapon: plastic bag from Joe's Convenience store._

Oh how Hallie wished she had a camera. It would be much easier to document evidence if she had one. She had a pretty good memory, she was especially good at remembering faces, but if she just had a picture for true evidence...

Usually when Hallie was lucky enough to find a dead body, it was obviously just some homeless person that died of starvation, or cold. She was very rarely lucky enough to find one that's actually been murdered! This was the start of something glorious and new!

The last time Hallie had found a genuine murder case, she was the one that tipped off the Peacekeepers. They were the ones that caught the guy, though, so she wasn't mentioned in the article about it. Still, though, that was probably for the better. As far as Mom and Dad knew, Hallie's days of skipping school were over after her first find, when she had been caught by Peacekeepers and taken in for questioning.

But Hallie just couldn't stay away! This was what she wanted to do. She wanted to help solve crimes, and if she could just solve one now, she could do what she loved and not even have to go back to the trap called school, where it was impossible for someone like her to fit in, no matter how much she tried.

Even though this woman was dead, she taught Hallie so much about what it was to be human. Ultimately, that was what started Hallie on this quest in the first place: trying to fit in. She wanted to learn from others what it was to fit in, to be accepted. In a way, these dead corpses were just like her. Couldn't fit in, couldn't be well-liked enough to still be alive.

Hallie immediately started searching for a motive. Why would someone want to kill this woman? She was young and beautiful, after all, and at least somewhat wealthy. Hallie examined more closely. She found that the body had only been dead for about one day.

Hallie was clueless about how this happened until she noticed the white powder under the victim's fingernails.

Sadly, without testing she couldn't know exactly what it was. But now a new story was starting to come together. Now that she viewed the neck again, the marks weren't that of a strangling victim. It seemed that they were only hickeys. Hallie quickly made note of that in her notebook. The powder in her fingernails could have simply been cocaine, but Hallie knew enough about poisons. She suspected it was something much worse than just a drug. Arsenic was the first poison that came to Hallie's mind. Perhaps cyanide. Either could easily kill someone.

Hallie went in closer to look at her nose. Perhaps the drug was laced. But that left so many questions. Hallie wanted to know who she was, what her story was. Then she could easily deduce the murderer.

"Hey-" someone said, near her, and Hallie knew it was time to go before any more attention was put on her. She stepped away from the body, hung her head, and ran away from there as fast as possible. She took her typical route, only slowing down to fit in with the casual hustle and bustle of the town when she had to. She got back behind the pizza parlor, and there she couldn't control the laughter anymore.

This was the best case she's seen in months! She'd definitely have to keep looking at the newspapers for the story, and to see if she could help! After all, she was the first to find the body.

Hallie couldn't help but grin as she prepared to sneak back into school before her last class.

She just couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth about this exciting new case!

~.~.

 _Nine Months before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Elliot Russo, District 6-

This was what he wanted someday.

Well, something like this. Elliot looked out in the crowd, bodies moving to the beat of the music that was blaring. The bass was basically shaking the room, energy was high and sometimes people would start belting out the really popular songs. The more he watched the action, the more he imagined looking down on it, guitar in his arms and thanking the crowd for being such a good audience. It was so sweet he could almost taste it.

A tug on the sleeve of his jean jacket made him look over, snapping out of his fantasy. He would get there somehow. He just needed a big gig, that was all. Until then, he'd work up to it.

"What are you doing just watching?" Lenore asked, giving him a look.

"Just drinking it in," Elliot said.

"You're not going to waste your time just staring at everyone are you? If you are you might as well be back home practicing."

Elliot looked at his fingers, guilt washing over him. She was right. Sure, they were calloused, but it was always as she said. He would never get out of this shithole if he didn't use every single moment to get closer to that big gig.

"We're not here to have fun," she said, tightening her high ponytail. Elliot knew she was right, but also he couldn't stop watching her lips. They were just so red and shiny. She always looked so hot when she dressed up for these parties. She just had a sense for fashion. She helped him dress for every event, and even sewed the patches on his jean jackets for him.

"Parties are supposed to be fun," he joked, poking her exposed tummy. He couldn't help it, it was just so cute and the crop top she was wearing made it even more irresistible.

"But having fun isn't going to up your image. And if you don't up your image, you can kiss your career goodbye. Is that what you want?" she scowled at him, and Elliot frowned. She always laughed at that...

"I heard there's going to be an open mic later, so I hope you practiced what you're going to play."

"Of course I did," Elliot said. She was firm with him, but that was a good thing. He didn't want to date someone that praised everything he did incessantly. Then he wouldn't grow as a person or a musician. Lenore was hard on him, sure, but he used it as motivation to become better and better. He loved his girlfriend so much, she inspired everything he did. And her coaching was exactly what he needed to stay focused on his dream.

"I'm going to go make sure they saved a spot for you. You better get your ass around this room and start talking to everyone in it. By the time we leave, all of them need to believe you're the coolest person here." She turned around to leave.

"Wait," Elliot said, and she turned back around, her face hard, one eyebrow raised. "I love you."

"What?"

Elliot felt his ears flush, embarrassment washing over him. "I just... I love you. You're awesome."

"I thought I told you not to say that at parties," she said.

"Why not? I was feeling it..." Elliot sighed. He always got this speech, but he couldn't just not tell her that he loved her when he felt this inclined.

"Because cool rock stars don't tell their girl they love her with that cutesy look in their eyes. Rock stars aren't soft like that. Please, when you talk to people, don't be... You. Just be... Cool. Tough."

Elliot frowned and she turned around and walked away. He didn't expect her to return the love, she only did that in very specific situations, when they were in private and he was practicing. That would just motivate him to work even harder. She really made him a better person and he was so grateful for that.

"Alright," he said, though she'd already walked away. Elliot took a deep breath, wiping away the softness of being disappointed and replacing it with a wild grin. Time to really enjoy this party.

He saw Gino and Alyx playing beer pong and hurried over. That seemed like a good place to start.

"Russo!" Alyx said, grinning over at him. "Hey!"

"Hey guys," Elliot said, giving them both a huge smile. "Can I get in next round?"

"You're in luck, we're just about to finish demolishing these guys," Gino said, grinning and tossing the ball. His confident statement was made comical by how badly he missed the team's last full cup.

"Oh, nice one," Alyx said, thumping her brother on the shoulder.

Elliot laughed. "Can you believe this guy!?" he asked the other team.

The girl, with a light brown complexion and a stark blonde pixie cut, laughed. The other girl she was with, a short girl with straight brown hair, grinned.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Elliot Russo." He squinted at the girl closest to him. "Wait, I know you!"

"Aimee Santos," she said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"I was there when they revealed your mural!" This was a high-stakes connection. If he could just make this girl like him, he could go somewhere! She knows Riggs, Riggs knows Wolf Jansing! God. He really needed to make her like him.

Lenore's words echoed in his head. _Don't be... You. Just be... Cool. Tough_. Elliot immediately relaxed his tense shoulders and resisted the urge to bounce on his toes.

"That's cool," she said, smiling at him. There was a glint of sadness in her eyes that made Elliot panic inside. _Keep it cool_ , he reminded himself. But also, he had to change the subject. He wanted her to associate him with good memories.

"I love this song!" he said. "Do you like music?"

"I like it." _Damn. Not interested_. Elliot took a deep breath as subtly as he could. Tough guys didn't take deep breaths all the time, Lenore said over and over, but he couldn't help it.

"I really like visual art," he continued. "I might be in the works for an artist soon."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I'm a musician," he said, sounding friendly but slightly cocky, just like a rock star would. He and Lenore had practiced this. "Someday I'll be recording albums and I'll need someone to do covers for them."

"Wow, that's really interesting." She smiled, Elliot could gather that she really meant that. "Keep me in mind. Sounds like a fun challenge."

Elliot smirked. Rock stars didn't grin, they smirked. "I look forward to collaborating with you."

"Oi Russo! Stop distracting them!" Gino called, teasingly.

Elliot smirked. "Sorry, guess I just can't help but charm."

Gino and Alyx laughed. "Your throw Linds!"

The other girl, who had been quiet but watching this conversation gave a smirk. "My arms are so tired," she said dramatically. "I think I need assistance... Wanna come help me throw Sexy?"

Elliot realized quickly she meant him, considering how she was smiling at him. But he wouldn't. He didn't like flirting at parties. Lenore told him that rock stars liked to flirt with girls, charm them, lead them on, but Elliot didn't like that thought. Besides, he was just so in love with Lenore that he couldn't stand the thought of even pretending to love someone else, just for a short amount of time.

"I gotta pass. Gino and Alyx will just be mad if they have to drink because we cheated." Elliot said, playing it cool.

"I'll help you girl," Aimee said. Lindsay's smirk didn't falter, so she must have been satisfied with the help of her teammate. Phew. Together, the pair missed completely.

Alyx landed the last throw, and she and Gino grinned and high-fived.

"Who's up next!?" Gino asked, grinning.

"I'll take you on!" Elliot answered, grinning. "But I'll need a teammate!"

A boy came forward and the match began.

...

After defeating Gino and Alyx at beer pong and taking down three other teams (while getting to know them of course), Elliot and his partner lost. That was a good opportunity, though, because now he could hit the dance floor.

He wished he could dance with Lenore, but she was off doing her own thing to spread his popularity. One of these parties, he would get a chance to dance with her... He hoped.

Upward Voyager's newest cover, Youngblood, started playing and Elliot couldn't stop himself from belting it at the top of his lungs. It was just so good. He was hoping they'd tour again so that he could see it live. Sure, it wasn't the long-awaited Wolf song he wanted, but they'd been teasing one for weeks now.

Regardless, Elliot had seen all the interviews about the new cover, about how it had actually been recorded a few months after the 125th Games ended, but hadn't been released because of complications, but now Pluto and the band were excited to share it.

Sure, Pluto wasn't Elliot's favorite, but just the thought of hearing it live sent shivers down his spine. Plus, if they came back on tour, Elliot would try once again to meet his idol. Those five seconds that he got to talk to Wolf Jansing inspired him more than anything. If Wolf could get out of District Six and make it big time, so could Elliot.

Elliot closed his eyes and drank in the sound of voices singing out and dancing. This was the dream. Elliot watched as couples danced close to each other, some having already abandoned the dancing in favor of making out. He didn't really care to see that, but part of him wished he could just let go and dance with his girlfriend. He hadn't even seen her all night. No matter, he'd see her when he was up on stage. She'd be right where she always was, in the front row. She was his biggest supporter, after all.

The songs went by, some that Elliot knew and some that didn't, before the music quieted down and people started taking the mic.

Elliot hurried to get his guitar. He knew there would probably be a background track but that didn't stop him. He'd play just as if he were actually on stage.

He heard his name called and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. This was exactly what he wanted.

"Get ready to rock my dudes!" he shouted into the microphone, just as the background track for one of his favorite songs started.

Jukebox Hero was a song that told his story, and one of the first ones he started to learn. It was on Upward Voyager's first album, and Elliot knew it so well he taught himself to play it by ear.

He always loved playing it in front of people. He was disappointed when UV didn't play it live when they toured, but hoped someday he'd get to sing it on stage like he was now.

When the guitar solo started the background track was turned down, and Elliot lowered the mic so it was right on the tone hole. He'd played this song at many a party. He dreamed of the day he had an electric guitar in his hands. Someday.

People were clapping and whooping, and Elliot knew he nailed it as he finished out with the last chorus, heart pounding. The adrenaline filled his body and he let go, dreaming of that day he'd have a band behind him. The crowd yelled and clapped when it was over, and Elliot grinned. Another person took the mic, and the partygoers still screamed and clapped the same, but Elliot couldn't control the feeling in his heart. It felt like he was flying. And when Lenore hugged him afterwards, a smile on her face, Elliot felt even more over the moon.

"That was the best that's ever sounded!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks babe," he said, with a smirk. At that she grinned bigger. He knew she was happy with him, and the feeling of impressing her was just as good as the high from his performance.

"Let's keep getting you out there and meet in two hours by the door." Elliot nodded, smiling. He wouldn't ever convince her to spend time with him at a party, but maybe someday... Once he makes it big, when they won't have to go around telling people about Elliot because they'll already know.

"By the way, I hear they're passing around molly."

Elliot took a deep breath through his nose. Some people loved the high of drugs, but it just exhausted him.

"I was going to keep practicing tonight..." he said, hoping that would get him out of it.

"Every notable rock star dabbles in it Elliot. You don't want to be a pussy that says no if someone offers."

"Right." He sighed. Hopefully he wouldn't be offered.

"Two hours," she said, walking towards the beer pong table.

Elliot decided to go get a drink and wind down before he went back out there. He loved performing but it was also exhausting. He saw someone else leaning against the wall and decided he could make use of this break time.

When he approached the girl, she was singing with the song that was blaring. "I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby! I love rock and roll, so come and take your time and dance with me!"

He smiled- no, smirked- at her. "You have a really good voice!" he said.

The girl ran a hand through her stringy brown hair and stepped back. She was thin as a twig, and pale, but her blue eyes were striking. Despite looking exhausted, she was pretty in a unique way. Her gaunt face immediately flushed at his compliment.

"I'm Elliot Russo. You should go take the open mic," he said.

"Jillianne. And no. I don't sing," she said immediately.

"Don't be that way. Everyone can sing."

"Easy to say when you have the talent," she said, smirking slightly at him.

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, it was really cool. I don't really like that song but I liked it when you were singing."

Elliot couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He rarely received compliments that were so meaningful. "Thanks! That really means a lot to me."

She glanced up at him. "So you have a heart after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "I've seen you around at a few of these parties and you always seem too cool for school."

Elliot laughed. "I'm glad I come across that way." There was no reason for him to be honest with someone like her, but if that was what would make her like him more, he would. Something about her eyes was inviting to him.

"So what brings you back here to the outcast wall?"

"Oh, um..." Elliot scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. The Lenore in his head was asking him the same question, but a lot angrier. "I like to watch sometimes. Live the dream."

Jillianne nodded. "I see. Nothing wrong with a break every now and then."

Elliot bit his lip. Lenore would disagree, and she always wanted the best for Elliot so he trusted her.

"Well. If I take too many breaks, I'll never reach my dream of getting out of here and playing for the Capitol."

"Isn't that every musician's dream?" she asked, and when he looked over at her, her smile had disappeared. Elliot frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup." Jillianne reached into her pocket and pulled out a small capsule. Elliot's heart started pumping. It was as if his body was begging him not to take it. Jilliane easily swallowed the pill.

"Want one?"

Elliot didn't want to say no, but he _really_ didn't want to say yes.

Jillianne noticed his hesitation. "It's safe," she said. "I made sure."

Elliot's eyebrows creased. "You're the supplier for these parties?"

"Yeah, I bring the molly."

"Wow. Isn't it expensive? Especially to get it safe?"

Jillianne shrugged. "I get a nice income."

Elliot wanted to ask what she did, but he assumed it was illegal so he decided not to go there. "I see. You always bring it?"

Jillianne shrugged again, still not smiling. "Don't want all these kids to ruin their lives with dirty illegal shit that'll kill them with one dose."

"That's... Sweet. In a weird way."

"I'm not a sweet person," Jillianne said with a snort.

"You seem pretty cool though."

Another snort. "You taking or no?"

Elliot bit his lip and nervously looked side to side for Lenore. She was so happy with him, he didn't want to ruin it if she saw. "Would you think less of me if I said no?" he finally asked.

Jilliane laughed, but when he made eye contact with her, she quickly looked away, still smiling. "No. I wouldn't. I'd probably think higher of you."

Elliot grinned, relieved. "And if people ask..."

"I got your back."

Elliot released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt a creeping guilt in his heart for going against Lenore's wishes. Well... He... He was going to make up for it by the best practice he'd ever done after the party! He would pull an all-nighter for her.

"Thanks," he told Jilianne, who was still smiling but not looking at him. "You're a pretty cool dude."

When the last word left his mouth she glared at him. _Oh no_.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean... I use dude like gender-neutrally! Like Wolf Jansing!"

"I know how Stellan uses dude!" she said quickly, dismissively.

Elliot wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't going to push her. But she knew that interesting piece of Wolf Jansing trivia so surely she liked the band. "You like Upward Voyager?" he asked.

Jillianne sighed. "Love 'em. I just _love_ 'em."

"They inspired me to be a rock star! Wolf Jansing is my biggest inspiration."

Jillianne spoke quietly, probably so that Elliot couldn't hear her, but he could read her lips well enough to tell what she said.

"He was mine too once." Elliot frowned at how distraught she looked, but didn't feel like he could ask without prying so he said nothing.

Jillianne pounded his shoulder lightly. "Hey, you have a fan in me, Russo," she said, quickly leaving to grab another drink.

Elliot frowned, but his concern was replaced with more determination when he heard Gino call, "Elliot! Come dance with us!" and hurried to continue spreading his name.

One step at a time, he and Lenore were going to get out of here.

Nothing was going to stop him.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: I got carried away with Elliot's POV, lol. Whoops.**_

 _ **So here are two more tributes! Hallie and Elliot are very different, lol. I hope you like them! Nothing new to report. Drawings will go up on the blog once the chapter is posted.**_

 _ **CQ: Same as the last two: thoughts on this chapter? And if you subbed one, how'd I do?**_

 _ **See you with the next pair!**_


	8. Fire and Ice 20

_Eight Months before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Willa "Willie" Everett, District 4-

The blaring of the alarm was the single worst noise that ever dared to assault Willie's ears.

There was something about being stolen away from a dream by an alarm, especially when something super intense was about to happen. Willie kept her eyes closed as she reached over and silenced the alarm, trying not to lose the dream, as if that would help her continue next time she was truly asleep.

 _In the dream I was on my way to the Capitol, but not to go into the Games, it was for some kind of meeting, and I was going to stay at Dinah's house, in the Capitol, but Mom said I couldn't go without her so I was trying to get on the train without her and the train was actually some sort of roller coaster..._

Before Willie knew what was happening, her eyes slid shut once again, and back into the darkness she went.

She woke up again not much later to her father's voice. "Willie, it's time to get up," he said, jostling her.

Willie rubbed her eyes, blinking at him and then looking at the clock. "Oh, fuck."

"Start getting ready," Dad said, turning around and leaving the room.

"That little shrew was still sleeping, wasn't she?" Mom asked from the doorway, as Willie quickly threw on her most comfortable clothes.

"She wasn't, she was just taking some time to meditate," he said. "She'll be down soon."

Adelaide huffed, but didn't go in to check if he was right.

Willie hurried to run a brush through her hair and throw it up in a bun. No time for braids today. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't have anything on her face or in her hair. Looking back at her own reflection, Willie suddenly remembered what day it was. There was a reason she was so tired, and it was because she was so excited she hadn't been able to sleep the previous night.

Today! Today was finally the fucking day!

Willie actually laughed out loud. "I don't have to do this anymore!" she said to no one.

Hurriedly, Willie threw her PJs and the other clothes she'd gathered into the duffle bag that was conveniently sitting right behind her closet door. Just as she had always planned, she packed everything from each of her drawers that she would want, including the jar of funds she'd picked up from her mother's wallet and by working some jobs at the Academy. While she was at it, she stripped her bed and threw it in her training bag. She was going to leave nothing.

"Willa!" Mother- no, she doesn't even get that- Adelaide called from downstairs. "Breakfast is waiting on you!"

When she used her legal name, Willie physically cringed. The very sound of it was like nails scraping a chalkboard.

"Just a minute!" She called, pressing down her sheets while trying to make room for her comforter. It was proving to be more of a challenge to pack than she accounted for in her weeks of planning for this day.

Willie sat on the bag to get the air out, but her small stature made it a challenge to get all of it. She got the zipper closed just as Adelaide called again.

"I will not ask again, Willa! Get your ass downstairs!"

"Alright, alright!" Willie said, "I'm coming!"

But little did they know, she was also leaving.

Willie couldn't stop the victorious smile she had on her face as she walked down the stairs, backpack on her back and duffle in her hand. They were both heavy, full to the point of blowing up, but Willie would worry about that when she got there.

"There you are," Dad said, giving her a small smile and nervously glancing at Adelaide. The coward.

"Honestly, Willa, with all that time you spent getting ready I thought you were going to give me a pleasant birthday surprise," she said, rolling her eyes. "But instead we get the same old shit."

"It's _my_ birthday!" Willie said. "I'm not going to please you on my eighteenth birthday!"

"Oh, of course, let's celebrate the day you had to be put in an incubator. I was the one in pain that whole day, remember."

Willie couldn't stop herself from glaring at her mother.

"Why don't you sit for some breakfast?" Dad asked, trying to make peace, just as he always would. _Willie can fight for herself if it means I can be safe._ The coward.

"I thought Mina was coming," Willie said, frowning as she realized her older sister wasn't there.

"Well, your sister wanted to come, but she has a very important meeting today that she couldn't leave. Yes, Willa, your sister has professional aspirations that are _far_ more important than you. If only you could see such success like she did."

Willie was fuming, but today was the day that would end it all. "I'm going to win the Games, then you'll wish I still bore your name!"

Dad turned around from where he was making eggs, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Excuse me?!" Adelaide said.

Dad just laughed. "What, you gonna elope?" he teased.

"No, but I am going to leave."

That made Dad turn off the motherfucking stove.

"Willa Everett!" Adelaide said, her face contorting. "You put those bags back in your bedroom right now." Her voice was ice. Too bad for her that Willie's heart was fire.

"You have no legal control over me anymore," Willie said. "You made my life hell, so I'm going to make sure you wish you hadn't."

"We made _your_ life hell?!" Adelaide screeched. "You made my life hell! You never cared about me enough to do any of the simple things I asked of you! And that's going to bite you in the ass, you know. You're going to crash and burn in the Arena, and I'll be glad to never have to see you again."

That set Willie over the edge. Yelling, she swung her duffle across the table, sweeping off the vase full of flowers that served as a centerpiece and all the dishes. "How dare you say that to your own daughter you fucking bitch!" she yelled with the action. Dad quickly tried to step in, but Willie was done. She shoved her father backwards, away from her. She just wanted him to stay away. She was just so tired of him pretending to be on her side all the time without following through.

"Stay away from me you fucking coward! Stay back!" Now that Willie was leaving, and she couldn't legally be taken back, she was ready to say everything she damn well wanted to. "Don't even try anymore! I'm done with your sunny skies fatherhood! You'll take care of me until you're put in danger and then you abandon me to years and fucking years of this shit!"

He didn't even speak, just gaped at his daughter and had no words.

"You're going to regret losing me!" Willie shouted. "Both of you are going to come crawling back to me when I become ten times as successful as Mina, well I'm gonna shut the fucking door in your face!"

"Get the hell out of my house, you little skank!" Adelaide shouted, "I'll call the Peacekeepers!"

"Even prison would be better than here!" Willie said. "I'd be valued more there than I ever was here!" Her face was hot with rage as she grabbed her bags and practically ran out the door. She was done. She was done being treated like a trophy, no, a servant! Mina was the lucky one that got to be the trophy, now that she was far away from home and kept saying she was on the track to become mayor. She'd be a good mayor, but that meant that she got all the attention. While Mina was groomed, Willie was scorned. It was such fucking bullshit! Willie was done.

Willie went straight to government building closest to her house. Sure, it wasn't the Justice Building, where Mina worked, but it was the place to go for what she wanted. Sure, it was quite a walk, but she didn't mind it, even with the heavy bags. The whole way, she stewed. Thought about how her parents were so wrong about her, and how excited she was to prove it to the world. She was going to come out on top in the end, she was going to make them regret what they did to her!

Willie went into the building and took the elevator up to the second floor. She'd done her research. While riding up, she opened the smallest compartment of her backpack and pulled the folded pieces of paper out of her backpack. Her heart was pounding, but now that she was out of that toxic wasteland in which she grew up, she could feel a smile spreading across her face. This was the day she'd been waiting so long for. She had all of the documentation sent to Uriah's address, as she filled out forms, payed fees, and made so many fucking phone calls. Today would be the day.

Willie went into the office and took a deep breath. This person didn't deserve her rage. In fact, he was going to help her. She didn't want to lash out at him just because of her stupid mother.

"Hello there," he said. He was a nice-looking man. Willie tried to give him a smile.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Willie-" she stopped. She would have to say her legal name. "Willa. Willa Everett. I've applied for a name change." Wait. Maybe she should have just applied for a first name change while she was at this. But... Oh, it was too late for that now. Whatever. Nobody would have to know her real name anyways.

He looked through his files, considering. "Ah, yes. Miss..." He squinted at the form. "Kasteros."

Hearing the name said by someone else, a stranger that Willie didn't know, made all feelings of anger disappear, giving Willie a flaming burst of joy.

"Do you have your registration card and finalized forms?"

Willie handed him the pieces of paper. The Panem-issued ID that verified her identity, and her age. The forms that verified the spelling and were signed and notarized (boy that had been hard to do without her parents knowing). The man looked through the forms, and nodded a lot, which made Willie more excited.

"Everything seems to be in order here," he said. He put some things into one of the many projected computers around his area. "My intern is going to help print your new legal documents," he said. A teenage boy, close to Willie's age, gave her a small smile as he started to hit buttons on the computer. He wore a nametag that said Lyle. Willie found it strange that he looked familiar, even though he wasn't from her area. He was probably just doing this to get some sort of internship in a government building, just like Mina had done.

In a flash, Willie watched a new registration card and birth certificate be printed. They were scanned, somehow verified, the technology was all above Willie. But she knew that she was no longer an Everett, and that was what mattered.

The process took no longer than half an hour, but the anticipation of watching it all happen lasted for days.

Finally, the intern handed the documents to the man, who checked them all one last time. Finally, after forever of waiting, the man smiled and handed Willie the documents. "Here you go, Miss Kasteros."

Willie's heart leaped at hearing it. She no longer shared her family's new last name.

Willie grinned as she looked at her card, which was still hot from the printer. It was more than just a card, though. It was a phoenix, risen from the ashes of the person that she once was. It was a rebirth for a girl that had fought her way to get there. She had toiled so much over it these past few months, and now her dream was a reality. It was going to be the same way with the Games, too, everyone was going to see.

When she left the building, it felt like the heaviest weight in the world had just been lifted from her shoulders. She was free! She was finally free from the tyranny that held her down her entire life.

Uriah was waiting for her outside. She couldn't stop herself from running towards him and throwing her arms around him.

"Happy bir-" he couldn't get it out before he was practically tackled by Willie, who couldn't hold in her laughter. Seeing him made the moment even better.

"It worked!" she said quickly. "It's legal!"

Uriah hugged her tightly. "I'm proud of you Sis," he said. The man had once been her trainer at the Academy, but after quitting his job the two became close. Through the shit and the turmoil, he served as a big brother to her. She would always be so grateful to him. "Or should I say, Miss Kasteros?"

"Oh, cut it out," Willie said, punching him on the shoulder, but she couldn't hide the smile.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," he said. She quickly agreed, and they loaded up his jeep with Willie's stuff. Willie made sure to throw the window down and feel the wind whip her hair around. This was what real freedom felt like.

"Do you think you'll regret choosing that last name?" Uriah asked her as he drove.

"Nah, I picked the coolest-sounding one." Willie grinned as she thought about it in her head. Willie Kasteros. "No regrets. Way cooler than Fellmore," she teased.

"Hey, Fellmore is pretty cool!"

"You wonder why no one wants to marry you," she said. "With a last name like Fellmore."

"Excuse you, I have plenty of people that want to marry me because of my awesome last name, and because of these guns!" He started to demonstrate, grinning.

"Hey, don't flex while driving!" Willie said, reaching over and flicking his bicep.

"You can't control the guns," Uriah said teasingly, but he did stop. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

"Tomorrow we'll move you into your apartment, right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is fine," Willie said. The thought of her spending her birthday sleeping over at Uriah's house was just too much fun to pass up. "

"I'll drop your stuff off at mine," he said, pulling up to the Academy. Willie knew if she wanted to stay in shape to volunteer, she'd have to be working hard, even on her birthday. "I'm working a half day on the docks so I'll pick you up around 7?"

Willie smiled. "Sounds good to me."

She unloaded all the home stuff out of her training bag and got out of the car.

"Good luck!" Uriah said to her. "Don't miss those targets!"

Willie smirked as he started to back out from the parking lot. "Oh, I won't!"

~.~.

 _Six Months, One Week before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Mercury Macey, District 1-

The training center was next to empty. Only few remained, and many of them were those orphans, those who had no families. He didn't pass anyone else's path, though. There were so few people there, after all.

Mercury practiced with one of his shabbier weapons, the bow and arrows. He understood that it was important to be well-rounded better than possibly anyone here. District One was kind of a mixed bag on that subject nowadays.

Most people would see Mercury and pity him, training on the eve of the Winter Festival of all days of the year. They would say he was just a sad kid with no life, no one outside those walls. Many of them were. But Mercury had a family waiting for him back home. And they weren't cold, really, or particularly demanding of him. They weren't abusive or brash like many of the parents of the other kids Mercury's school.

The truth was that Mercury's mother was writing another speech for when she was invited to District Three once again. She was a speaker of note for their psychology summit every year, and she was working hard to make sure it sounded as good as it could. Meanwhile, Dad was taking the opportunity to catch up with some projects that needed his attention. He was making cufflinks out of a family heirloom ring. Mercury was simply following suit. They were both working at their best craft, and Mercury was going to do the same. After all, his mother didn't just become an award-winning psychologist overnight. His father didn't just become a well-renowned goldsmith artist just by sitting around and doing nothing. No, they got that way through working hard. They put blood, sweat, and tears into everything they did. And they expected the very same of their three children.

Mercury wanted to challenge himself, and someday he wanted to reach the same level of greatness as his parents at... Something. Right now, that thing was training. He wanted to prove himself worthy and go into the Hunger Games. It would make his family proud, after all, and Mercury had a shot at it.

And since he was in the top five in his District, he couldn't let the ball drop now. Every month people were being cut out of the consideration, and he just couldn't let himself be one of them. If he could rest comfortably in the top five for these next few months, he'd really have a good shot. But Mercury knew himself, and if he let himself rest now, he would fall behind. Mercury was willing to put in the work. As his parents said, nothing good came without blood, sweat, and tears.

Mercury focused on aiming the bow and arrow, focusing on the target. He would have to demonstrate growth in his weak areas.

He watched as one of the hollow kids his age took their spot next to him, also picking up a bow. It was obvious to Mercury that he was in training because his parents couldn't bear the thought that their child wouldn't volunteer. The way he looked afraid of everything, but tried to hide it with a scowl. The way he looked around the room nervously after every shot, as if afraid someone was going to pop out and hit him with a cutting board or something. It was just plain old sad to watch. Didn't those parents know that they would never produce a Victor that way? Sure, maybe they thought they were strengthening their child by beating them, but that didn't mean anything. They wore their children down into ticking time bombs just waiting to explode. Just take a look at the past few years.

The past two volunteers were seventeen when they volunteered, interestingly. Mercury hoped to be the third. He was highly-ranked, and luckily the write-in to volunteer for the 127th Games ended up going in a year early. If he hadn't, Mercury certainly would have had to wait until the 128th Games. The projected volunteer for that year, 126, was a boy who got a lot of press after he attended last year's party and was photographed dancing with Pluto Nicastro, a Victor and musician. After that, Crusade had reached the goal he originally was setting out for: to be a famous journalist. He dropped out of the spot with three weeks until the reaping.

It was obvious that Trap should replace him. Mercury had never met the guy, he trained at arguably the most piss poor excuse for an Academy in the District. But Mercury heard that he was a menace. He'd heard the rumors being spread, some of which were true and some that weren't. Mercury's best friend Chal told him that the guy had actual red eyes: not altered, just naturally. That was a lie. But what was true was that his teeth were sharpened, inspired by a Victor of the past. But, Mercury watched as he was mauled to death by wolf mutts. He was sadly one of the kids with obvious daddy issues. Ticking time bomb. He just lasted longer than most. Long enough that Mercury got to watch his parents speak on his behalf. They were just as cold as the guy that went the year before him.

However, now that Trap was out of the way, Mercury had a real shot at the 127th Games. Sure, he could wait another year, but he was working so hard and he really felt like he was at the peak of his abilities. It would be good to just go now and get it over with while he was at his prime in training. Of course, that was provided that he trained well enough to stay in the top.

It really wasn't a problem, though, because Mercury liked to push himself. That was the only way to grow, after all. If he didn't fail, he could never succeed. If he didn't try new things, if he didn't learn, he would never improve on anything. He had a very open mind in that respect.

And right now, it was applying to his bow. He'd gotten distracted by looking at that kid, glancing around at the other kids in the room. Radon had wanted to come with him and train. He said that hard work started early, after all. He still had two or three years before he'd really have to start worrying about it. Mercury admired his drive, but Antimony, their older brother, did not. He told Radon to just stay home for this year. It was only one day.

They could believe that if they wanted, but Mercury knew the power of one day. One day could be the difference between building reputation and going bankrupt. One day could be the difference between giving a lecture at a prestigious University and dropping out of school. One day, one day was a powerful thing.

Mercury spent time working on the bow. With each shot he evaluated himself, reset, and made a change. Then he evaluated if the shot was better than the previous, and if it was he kept the adjustment, if not he tried something different. It was a good way to go about it without a trainer there to help.

Even the Victors had places to be on Winter's Eve. But they deserved to bask in their reward, at least somewhat. After all, they were Victors. But Mercury never intended to stop after becoming a Victor. No, winning the Games was only the beginning of his ascent into greatness. He would continue to study, something or some group of things, and continue to gain respect and renown. That was what his parents wanted for him, for all of their sons.

Once he felt like he'd made enough progress for the day (progress he wouldn't have made if he had just stayed home, and what, listened to mom read her speech out loud? For Mercury that was a waste of time), he spent some time working on his survival skills. That was another thing about the mommy-and-daddy-trouble kids. They never seemed to know enough about survival, only about brutality. (Though, he admitted there were some exceptions to this rule, Trap being one of the most surprising).

Mercury was feeling confident in his progress learning as many edible bugs as he could, so he set his sights on learning to identify herbs and their medical purposes. Luckily, the topic of survival was one of great interest to Mercury. He was always interested in matters of nature. Maybe it was because District One didn't have the most beautiful natural landscape. Sure, it was pretty, bright, but far from natural. Mercury always wondered what it would be like to be in a forest, surrounded by trees taller than the biggest skyscraper he'd ever seen. Perhaps he would be able to experience it someday. Either in or out of the Arena.

He lost track of time there. It seemed that he just could never learn enough. There were so many different kinds of leaves, plants, and herbs to learn. His work would always be cut out for him, but that was why he was here. One day is fifteen or twenty more of these plants that would be added to Mercury's memory. All the more than his fellow trainees.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a familiar face.

Mercury blinked. "Chal? What are you doing here?"

Chalcedony smiled at her best friend. "I went to your house to wish you good tidings, but your brother said you were here."

Mercury laughed sheepishly. "Yeah... I just wanted to get in some extra time. Because Mom has that big speech and Dad's working on projects."

"Yeah, I heard."

Wow, her eyes really sparkled in the light of the training center. They were green, brilliantly green really. Sometimes Mercury reckoned them to be his favorite color. N-Not that he would tell anyone that of course.

"Well... What are you doing here, training on Winter's Eve?!" Chal asked, giving him a weird look. She knew he wasn't crazy like some of the other trainees. He was just bright.

"I had no better plans," he said simply.

"Don't tell me you're going to come in tomorrow too," she said, a pouty tone to her voice.

"Well I don't have anything better to do that entire afternoon..." Mercury said playfully. "But I suppose if I just suddenly had _plans_..."

Chal giggled, and Merc felt warmth in his chest. "Alright, now you officially have plans to come see me! How about it?"

"I suppose I can't turn down an offer from my best friend," he said, grinning. Sure, there is a special importance to one day, but a day spent with Chal and his brothers was a day worth spending.

"When do you think you'll be done?"

"I don't know, I guess I should start home around seven for dinner."

Chal raised an eyebrow at him, and it was just so cute. Merc had to fight to hold back a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, the eyebrow crooking even higher, and Mercury's smile only grew, against his wishes.

"It's just..." God, it was so fucking cute. "Funny when you make that face."

"It is not funny, I was being serious!" she said, just pouting some more, and Merc had to resist the urge to just give her a big tight hug. She was just so cute when she made that face, it was ridiculous. God.

"You're really not helping yourself there Chal," he said. He couldn't help the heat that was going to his face, and sadly his complexion would surely give it all away. She didn't say anything about that though.

"Answering your question from before, it's already seven-thirty," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, really?!"

Chal laughed at the reaction. "Yeah."

"I should be getting home."

"I'm coming too. My family's coming over."

"Wh-Mom never told me that."

"I don't think she knew until two hours ago."

Merc laughed a little bit. Mom was best friends with Chal's Mom, and surely Mrs. Sawyer being there would ease some of the stress about this big speech. "Right."

"So let's go! I'm hungry! You guys already eat at bedtime, and now it's even worse!"

Merc hadn't realized just how hungry he was until the prospect of food was brought up. Chal hurried out the door and Merc quickly ran after her. The two of them were hurrying when Chal suddenly slipped on an icy patch. Merc acted out of instinct, catching his friend before she hit the ground. She squeaked in surprise, blinking up at him with those gorgeous round green eyes.

"Thanks Merc," she said quietly. This time her smile was... Slightly... Shy? Why shy!? Merc's face was getting hot again, luckily the cold made both of their cheeks rosy by default.

"Sure," he said, slowly putting her back up on her feet. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, still smiling, and then kept on walking. But God was she pretty.

They walked slowly the rest of the way back, neither of them talking. Merc felt really awkward, and his heart still hadn't gone back to its normal rate of beating. She kept looking up at him and when he glanced over, glancing away, still smiling. That was a pretty clear sign that she was into him, right? Hard to miss, right? Could it be...?

Merc stopped in front of his house. Now would be the time to say something, right?

"Chal?"

She turned around quickly. "Yeah?"

"Um..." he didn't know what to say. He wasn't really planning for this to happen- the door suddenly flew open.

"There you are! We were about to have to send a third person to the Academy!" Antimony said. "Come in, you must be freezing."

"Yeah, it's really cold," Chal said, going in the house with a small laugh. Merc sighed. Guess it wasn't supposed to be tonight. Defeated, he followed her inside.

Soon, all feelings of disappointment were washed away by the warmth of the house, the warmth of food, and the table full of two families smiling as they both came in.

"Mission success!" she said cheerfully, "Got him." Now she was acting like her normal self. Perhaps Merc looked too deeply into whatever that just was.

"Sit down Mercury dear, take some food. I'm sure you're hungry after the kind of day you had!"

Mercury obeyed his mother's orders, sitting at his normal spot next to Radon and across from Chal. Soon, hot food was passed around, and all the plates were piled high with food.

"How was it?" Radon asked. "Was it busy?"

"No," Merc said, ruffling his hair. "You didn't miss anything, I promise."

"Next year I'll go! Then I'll really get on the road to following your footsteps!"

Merc smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about that this year. You just have to worry about what gifts you're going to get from Santa Claus!"

"Santa isn't real!" he said, crossing his arms.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing!" Chal said, scooping some mashed potatoes into her mouth. "He'll get you coal if you believe that nonsense!"

Radon rolled his eyes, but everyone at the table laughed.

Mercury took a deep breath. After all, all the hard work he has been doing has been done for each of the people in this room.

He was not going to stop pushing himself to train until he was back home a Victor.

 _ **A/N: Two Careers, one chapter! I'm so happy to be a quarter of the way finished with intros before my spring semester even starts up. Check the blog for drawings. Happy Thursday!**_

 _ **Chapter Question: Same as the last. Thoughts on both the tributes, and if you subbed one how did I do?**_


	9. Resignation

_**TW for suicide and violence in the first POV.**_

 _Six Months before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Gabrielle Sky, District 12-

The days all blended together since her life fell apart.

She remembered how excited she'd always been to wake up and put a big red X in the square of her calendar, another day passed, being able to greet every new day with some naïve wave of innocence. If only she'd known back then how each of those days would bring her closer to losing everything. Maybe then she wouldn't have been happy to write those Xs. Now she didn't even bother. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't even know what day it was anymore. Not like there was anyone to separate the days anymore.

There was no such thing as a _new_ day. The world didn't just magically reset itself overnight. The sun didn't just bring new happiness, renewed energy, like she once thought. Perhaps it was all of those sleepless nights that made her realize it. Or maybe it was the fact that she realized that the fucking sun wasn't going to bring anyone back. The sun wasn't going to make Bailey suddenly want to come make things right. The sun wasn't going to change what happened. And the stupid sun wasn't going to magically lift the weight that's been pressing on Gabrielle's chest until she was suffocating.

Nowadays, Gabrielle was at her happiest when she was sleeping. Well, unless a nightmare was involved. And they were pretty common.

Gabrielle didn't sleep well at all. As she sat up, rubbing the sand out of her eyes, the events of last night came flooding back to her. The dream, one of a handful that just kept coming back, being in the Arena with Abby, just for Abby to turn on her, snap, send a knife into her heart, Gabrielle just begging to die as her sister kept stabbing her, but not able to get the rest she wanted so badly.

She glanced over and cringed when she saw the bottle of bleach she'd stolen from her father. It was probably really fucking expensive too, but he'd gotten it in an attempt to whiten their white clothes, which had been tarnished by coal dust, like everything else in the District. It was one of the ways he tried to _cleanse_ after Abby died, before he realized that it was hopeless and gave up before he even used half the small bottle.

She was close to it too. If only it wasn't so expensive and she could have just downed it without reservation.

Well... There was also the knowledge that Dad would be truly alone then. Maybe he was already, because he worked all the damn time, but at least he knew that Gabrielle was still breathing, even if she really wasn't alive.

They were birds of a feather, he and her. They'd both lost their cherished family member, they'd both lost the women that they loved. Gabrielle never knew her mother, but she definitely knew what it was like to think that you were set forever and just have it slip through her fingers. But at least Dad didn't have to see Mom every time he went to school. At least Dad got a goodbye from her.

A soft knock on the door startled Gabrielle. She quickly shoved the bottle of bleach under a blanket and pushed it under her bed. What was he doing home!? Usually he was gone by now, or sleeping, or something!

"Gabrielle honey. We have to go soon." His voice was just as lifeless as she felt.

"Go?" she asked. "Where?"

"It's the day of the Victory Tour, honey," he said, his voice thin, low, and quiet.

Gabrielle felt her insides go cold. That was today? Had it truly been six months since it all happened? It simultaneously felt like it had been two days and five years.

"Oh." That was the only thing she could think to say.

"Breakfast is out on the table," he said quietly, and she heard his low, quiet footsteps slowly plod away.

Gabrielle could feel the push of tears to her eyes. It was a familiar feeling now. She sat in her bed, hoping that they would finally just come out already. But, like every other time this happened, they refused. She had steeled herself so long, trying to prevent crying in school, every time she passed a teacher that she and Abby always talked about, every time she passed the locker where she'd see her sister hanging out with her friends after school... She had spent so long preventing the tears from coming that now they never came.

Gabrielle squeezed her eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to escape the miserable numb feeling she's been trapped with since everything crumpled to rubble. If only she could feel something more. But it seemed that she would remain in this purgatory until the day she died.

After failing once again to cry, Gabrielle finally got dressed. She once loved the world of style, the colors that made her feel beautiful and unique. She slowly pulled on the khaki pants, faded gray T-shirt and the shabby black jacket. She really didn't want to go and be reminded of what once was. She had already relived it enough. But she really didn't have a choice.

Gabrielle barely gave attention to her pixie cut. It was low maintenance, but even if it wasn't she still wouldn't try to take care of it. She just didn't care enough to bother. Who did she have to impress anymore? Nothing she did would ever be enough.

She went downstairs to where Dad was sitting and eating. He looked exhausted. It was going to be a long day out in the cold.

Gabrielle and her father ate their breakfast quietly. It was a larger meal than they were used to, probably because of the _special_ day. Maybe he thought Gabrielle feeling physically full would make her feel better. Maybe it settled her stomach, but nothing would ever settle her heart.

Neither of them tried to make conversation, even though the two of them hadn't had a meal together for months. That was just how they both liked it.

Without a word, Dad got up and went to put on his coat. He gave Gabrielle his gloves, which had holes in them, and they slid on their warmest shoes. They started the walk. Gabrielle stayed close to her father, but didn't hold his hand or anything. She just wanted to make sure he didn't walk away from her.

The walk to the Square wasn't long, but it was absolutely bitter. The air was swirling with flakes of snow, but the wind was the worst part. It was bitter cold, whipped in her face and made her nose and ears sting with cold.

She looked up at hearing a big group of people talking right outside the Square. Her father walked around them, but not before Gabrielle made eye contact with Bailey, who quickly looked away and frowned. Gabrielle couldn't understand why that face, which always smiled around her, suddenly just couldn't. But it was pointless to try to talk to her. Her best friend had been dodging her for weeks. Gabrielle suspected she was her ex-girlfriend, ex-best friend, even though they had never officially broken up. Gabrielle slowed when she saw Bailey, wanting to gauge what she was doing, why she was acting this way, but her father's hand on her back gently guided her along.

The Square was full of people, all of them staying close to each other to keep warm in the bitter winter weather.

She could feel eyes on her as soon as she and her father entered the crowd. Walking through the people to get to the back, where they would stand on the small platform over Abby's picture.

Everyone stared and whispered as they walked to their platform. Gabrielle just kept walking, staring at her feet. This wasn't new from her. From her father's similar reaction, she knew it wasn't new for him either. People whispered as they climbed the stairs. The stares and whispers were unbearable. Almost as unbearable as looking at the picture of Abby, smiling and shaking out her light brown curls, over and over again. As if she didn't steal lives.

Gabrielle looked over at the family that was already over on the other platform, below the picture of the boy who was fidgeting his hands and looking up at the camera bashfully, over and over again. Gabrielle was once glad that Abby found an ally that was so trustworthy. If only Gabrielle knew that her own sister would betray her ally later on.

There were two parents on his platform, and four other kids, the oldest looking Gabrielle's age and the youngest still small enough to be held by their father.

The smallest, two or three, looked straight at Gabrielle and started waving. Gabrielle realized that she was smiling, the smallest bit, but the first ghost of a smile in years... Then her mother reached over and grabbed the child's wrist, scowling and scolding the child, whose face fell.

Gabrielle remembered how foolish it was for her to fall victim to happiness. There was no such thing as happiness. Not for her.

She felt embarrassed to be standing under this picture of her. The picture that Gabrielle was happy to see because at least her sister looked _okay_. That was before she morphed into a monster. A monster that Gabrielle couldn't even imagine existed within someone so friendly and kind like Abby.

Down in the crowd, Gabrielle watched as people tried to look subtle as they turned around to catch a glimpse at the family that was responsible for the monster. They wanted to see the faces that loved someone who so blatantly betrayed her District. Gabrielle hung her head in shame. She didn't want to watch them judging her anymore.

The crowd silenced when the national anthem played over the loudspeakers. Gabrielle wanted to collapse at hearing it, but she couldn't crumple now. She stood firm. Her father put an arm around her shoulders, but it felt foreign more than it did comforting. He was practically a stranger to her.

The mayor made a short speech, sounding solemn. He only looked at the left side, where Josiah's family was. He never looked at Abby's side. The snow picked up just then with a burst of wind, and Gabrielle shivered. It was so cold, the words were blending together. She just wanted to run home, but that wasn't an option. She was just going to have to live through it.

"District Twelve, please give a warm welcome on this chilly day to the Victor of the 126th Hunger Games, Numitor Demetriou-Lawerence!"

Gabrielle swallowed a lump in her throat as the District applauded weakly and the young Victor walked out on the stage.

It was easy for them to say warm welcome when they had enough money to afford thick coats and mittens and earmuffs.

Numitor stepped out slowly. He was wearing a thick gray peacoat and fluffy white earmuffs and dark mittens in which he held the speeches he was about to develop. His rusty hair was blowing in the wind, which was the only human thing about him. Even his eyes were robotic.

Gabrielle watched the boy approach the microphone. He was a master of the whole staring-at-the-ground in shame just like she was. Not that he had much to be shameful about. Sure, he'd killed a young tribute, but it was in self-defense. Both of his kills were in self-defense. Not in cold blood.

She was allied with her District partner, true. When she betrayed him, it was a shock to everyone. She had played Josiah, and the crowds at home. They didn't air any footage of what was happening behind the scenes. Abby attacked her own District partner, and through his tears stabbed him in the face, gouging out his eye. Gabrielle could see it in front of her eyes, as if she were dreaming, while Numitor's quiet voice was projected across the District.

Abby left her District partner dead and went to camp out right by the Career alliance. Gabrielle couldn't remember what exactly she'd been thinking, but she never would have expected to see her sister meeting up with... _him_... and helping him mix together a concoction that he snuck into his ally's food. Gabrielle didn't know what they were doing, she just didn't like how they kept looking at each other. She remembered the chills that washed over her every time he brushed his hand across her face, every time he grinned at her with that predatory smile and called her "Gorgeous" in place of her name.

The sad thing was that Abby touched him just as much, even more. Gabrielle could only hope at least that part was fake. Then they showed the pre-Games footage of the plan being created, and saw far more than she ever wanted to of her sister. She still held hope that her sister was playing with him.

The Careers were shocked when Auriel gagged and collapsed, dead. They suspected him, but he got them off their trail because they'd left some of the backpacks unguarded to hunt later in the day.

The same day, Abby ambushed the girl from District 9, who was Gabrielle's age. Cora didn't fight her back, Abby just stabbed her repeatedly until she was dead, despite her sobbing and begging to be spared. Gabrielle couldn't believe what she was seeing. Who had Abby become?!

Their second poisoning stunt failed. The boy from District Four, Percival, noticed and the alliance turned on Trap. He used those teeth to his advantage, ripping out Percival's throat and stabbing him, but he was outnumbered and killed by his other allies. Abby could have helped him escape, or tried to help, but she just watched. Not that he was innocent, but she stabbed him in the back too. She continued to descend from there, hunting for tributes and grinning, thirsty for blood. She was taken out by the boy from District 11 after she tried to attack, yelling and laughing the whole time. It was a look that Gabrielle had never seen on her face, but still the only face she could remember of her sister.

Gabrielle was brought out of the nightmare by Numitor looking at her, his sad eyes locking with hers. It was the first person that had looked at her since Abby died. She was going to forever be part of history as one of the crazies. And she didn't even have to suffer, she was dead. No, it was her _family_ that would forever pay for her transgressions.

His speech didn't last long, and after he was rewarded with a plaque, he was finally sent off. When the mayor announced him one last time, Gabrielle actually found it in herself to give a few claps, though there was even less applause than when he had been announced. At least someone with a heart had survived. Gabrielle was silly for thinking that Abby being reaped wouldn't change a thing.

More eyes were on them as the crowd dispersed, going back home, going to continue their lives. Nothing had happened to them. They hadn't watched their sister lose her mind. They hadn't been abandoned by the one person they needed most. They could live blissfully.

Gabrielle didn't look at anyone, just as usual. She would never be Gabrielle again. She would always be the sister of the crazy girl who ruined lives and betrayed her District.

As long as she lived.

Hopefully that wouldn't be too much longer.

~.~.

 _Five Months, Three Weeks before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Henley Dorset, District 3-

Henley messed with the zipper of her coat and held her head down. She had a bad feeling about this field trip. She never did well with school field trips, but she had a really bad feeling about this one. The noise of friends chattering excitedly around had long since faded into a cloud of chaotic anxiety in the background.

 _Get it together Henley,_ she thought to herself, fidgeting with the piece of metal, still cold from the winter. If she kept having such a negative attitude about her trip, that would put her at a higher risk for everything to go wrong. She just had to keep it easy. This trip was going to be absolutely fine. Maybe she would even have fun. After all, this was probably the only time in her life she was ever going to be able to go to the Air and Space Museum in District Three, she might as well get as much from it as she could.

Besides, maybe here she would finally be able to find her father! Yes! Maybe her father went to become a mechanic for the Capitol and was now working as a tour guide for the museum. Maybe today was the day she'd find him. She'd been looking for so long... Maybe she would find him today. She knew nothing about him and all she wanted was to know him. How else was she going to figure out where she fit in the world? It wasn't like Uncle Jack was going to help with _that_ at all.

Thinking about him made Henley's heart beat a little faster and made her limbs tense up. She had to let go of that thought.

"Do you think we'll be able to go inside the fighter planes?" Ambrose asked, which made Henley look up, glad for a distraction.

"I don't know!" she said. "That would be pretty cool though."

"I looked it up on the school's computer before we came," Delta said proudly. "It says that you can go inside the big submarines and if you pay a lot of money, you could even go for a ride in one of them!"

"Do you think we are going to go for a ride?" Henley asked, suddenly feeling more excited for the trip. She was grinning, but didn't want to get too excited.

"Doubt it," Delta said, blowing a raspberry. "You'd have to be a Capitolite to afford that price."

"Good thing we have one as a Victor now," Ambrose said, puffing his bangs out of his eyes.

Henley sighed. That was a polarizing topic indeed. But she could remember a time when he'd never tread there out of fear of conflict.

"Don't say that too loud, we don't want to cause a riot on the bus," Delta said, flicking his ear.

"Ow!" Ambrose said, rubbing his ear but laughing sheepishly.

"That would be bad," Henley said. She didn't think about it too much, though. That would be too intense of a thought.

"What're the chances that I can get Alexa Bergeron's number?" Delta asked, staring up and diagonally four rows to where the girl in question was chatting with a group of friends.

"Slim to none," Ambrose said.

"Aw, come on! What do you think Henley? Surely not zero!" Delta put her hand on her friend's shoulder, but gently to prevent provoking the huge bruise underneath.

Henley thought. It was hard for her to judge these things, really, considering she didn't feel attraction to anyone in her class. She just didn't feel any kind of special connections, that made it hard for her to judge. "I don't know. Probably low chance."

"What makes you say that?!" Henley looked over at her friend, who looked sad at the response.

"I'm just pretty sure she has a boyfriend," Henley said, shrugging. "Or multiple." Delta always reacted this way, and yet she always said that they should be honest to save her from humiliation.

"You always say low chance," Delta said, pouting.

"There just aren't a lot of girls that like girls in our class," Ambrose said, shrugging.

"Is that what you think too, Henley?" Delta said, still looking straight at her.

"Yeah, he's right. I mean, I don't know anyone who's out other than you."

Delta looked away from Henley and sighed. "I guess you're-" before she finished the sentence, the bus started whooping and cheering. The museum was finally in sight! Henley immediately looked out the window at the huge, sleek, white building. It was brilliant. She couldn't help but grin at the sight. Hopefully she wouldn't ruin this day for herself...

"Are you ready to have a whole day free from sitting in class?" Ambrose asked them, giving Delta a pat on the shoulder.

She lit up again at the question. "Oh, hell yeah!"

"Come on guys," Henley said, smiling calmly. She waited her turn to get off of the bus patiently, her friends right behind her. She tried not to notice how much space was between the three of them and the rest of her class as her teacher went to get them all badges declaring they were there on a tour.

"I like District Three's new experiential learning thing. Gets us out of a day of classes," Delta said.

"Maybe the Capitolite did something good for us after all," Ambrose said.

"Coming from the guy that shares a name with an escort," Delta teased.

"At least I don't share a name with half of District Four's population," he teased back.

"I told you, it's a _Greek letter_!" she protested.

"But it's also a landform that forms from deposition of sediment that is carried by a river as the flow leaves its mouth and enters slower-moving or stagnant water," Henley said, giving her pouting friend a wink.

Someone came over to them with the red stickers they were to wear in the museum. Henley tried not to notice how she hurried back to her friends, snickering and whispering something mockingly. If she noticed too much she would start to feel too much and that could lead to catastrophe.

"Ignore them," Ambrose said, his voice suddenly sounding annoyed. "Let's not let them make today bad."

"Okay," Henley said. Each of her friends linked arms with her and together the three of them walked into the museum.

Henley tried to get a good glimpse of the tour guide. It was hard when they were in the back of the group, but she really wanted to see his face. She wasn't sure what to look for to know for sure if it was her father, but she just wanted to see if it could be even a possibility. Upon inspecting him, noticing his pronounced nose, blonde hair, and dark eyes, she decided that it was very unlikely. Instead, she decided to enjoy looking at the planes and fighter jets, and even saw a real spacecraft in person!

Soon, though, the spacecrafts started to meld all into one. Henley started to feel like she was drifting away... Faces began to lose all detail. The sound of Ambrose's voice sounded like it was miles and miles away, lost in a tunnel, why was he talking, what was he saying...?

 _Oh no._

Henley's vision went black and her body was once again gripped by that invisible hand, unable to move. Before she could say a word, Henley fell over, her vision fading to black.

Henley opened her eyes to see the concerned faces of Ambrose, Delta, and their teacher, and the tour guide looking down at her. _Not again_. Henley sighed and sat up, taking a moment to see where she was and what was going on. She looked away from the group of classmates, some of which looked annoyed, and some of which were smirking, whispering to their friends, and laughing while looking her way.

"Are you alright Henley?"

"I always am. Sorry for disturbing the tour," she said quietly. The tour guide immediately went to continue. Ambrose helped Henley up.

"Thanks for catching me," she said quietly. She knew it was going to happen at least once in the day. At least it was only a small one. The tour continued, and Henley tried to get excited again, but only felt a calm sense of interest as they walked through the museum. She could never escape the seizures, as hard as she tried. It was a fact of her life.

The rest of the day went by, and Henley only had one other seizure, which made the day a good one for her. She was more than glad to be on the bus once again, on the way home. With the kind of time they were making, she would be back home just in time to see Horatio.

The bus was quieter on the way home, all of the conversations were quiet. They didn't get to ride in the submarine after all, but they did get to go inside. Henley was glad to have the opportunity. Overall, this was probably the best field trip she'd ever had. No luck at finding her father, true, but it's been years with no luck so it wasn't like she wasn't used to it. Even so, she'd still been able to see things that she would probably never see again. And it definitely beat out sitting in a lecture.

She really tried to pay attention, but once she was out, she missed at least a few minutes of lecture time, and would wake up confused. From there, it was impossible for her to jump back in. Ambrose sometimes tried to explain, but he wasn't too great at that. Delta didn't even try.

Not to mention the time she spent out of class going back home. She had to leave class twice a day, like clockwork. The teachers didn't penalize her for it, but they also didn't help her. When she was younger, she was usually alright at putting together what she missed. But by the time she was 11, 12, and work was getting more complicated, she stopped being able to keep up. Oh well. It was more important that Grandma remembered to take her meds after all. It was worth it. Henley figured she'd try to find a job somewhere else. She was pretty good at making it work. But then again, she didn't really have a choice about that.

Eventually, Ambrose fell asleep and Delta ran out of things to talk about, so Henley looked out the window. Of course she was nervous about going back home- well, to Uncle Jack's house- but she tried to counter the nerves with the prospect of seeing Horatio. Since it was his evening shift, he wouldn't have time to sit and talk with Henley, but just seeing him would make the evening with Uncle Jack a little bit easier.

When they got back to the school, they were dismissed, which Henley was more than happy about.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Amborse asked, looking concerned.

"No, thanks," Henley said, smiling at her friend. "I'll be alright. If I fall, it'll only be for a few minutes, and I don't need any immediate care."

"Okay," Ambrose said, still looking concerned.

"Don't worry about me," Henley said. She appreciated her friends so much and hated to see them worry, especially on her behalf. "I'll be just fine. Thanks for helping me out today and sticking by me. You're both great friends."

Ambrose smiled and Delta beamed.

"No need to thank us for being you friends all the time!" Delta said, giving her a gentle pat on the back.

"I just thought you should know that I appreciate you, that's all," Henley said. "Have a good evening."

"See you both tomorrow!" Delta said cheerfully. "And I'm going to get Alexa's number, you guys just watch!"

"Yeah, right!" Ambrose said, as they all started walking their separate ways.

"We'll be on the edge of our seats!" Henley called, before turning around and walking the rest of her way home.

She smiled as she thought about her day. When she got home, she sat out on her doorstep. It was better not to risk waking up Uncle Jack anyways. Sure, it was chilly, but she had a coat that kept her warm. She listened to the breeze, the only sound of nature she could really hear living in urban District Three.

When she saw the dingy old mail truck coming closer to her, Henley began to feel excited again. She couldn't wait to tell him all about her day. Even if Jack wouldn't listen, Horatio would. She watched him deliver mail to her neighbor's neighbor's neighbor, then her neighbor's neighbor, then her neighbor, until finally...

Horatio got out of the truck, holding a newspaper and some other papers.

"Horatio!" she said happily.

"Hi Henley," he said, his eyes twinkling as she gave him a hug.

"I know you don't have a lot of time, but..."

"It's okay Henley," he said, patting her head softly. "I can spare a minute or two."

Henley couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. If she ever met her father, she hoped he would be like Horatio. "My class went on a trip today to the Air and Space museum."

"The Air and Space museum!? Really?"

"Yeah!" she said proudly. "Our school is part of a pilot test program for an experiential learning thing, it's been put in place by Numitor. But anyways, we saw spacecrafts and airplanes. We even got to go in a submarine!"

"A submarine?" he gave her a big smile. "Did you like it?"

"Oh, it was great. And I only had two seizures as well!"

"Only two?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. "Well, it sounds like you really got the most you could out of the day."

"I really tried to. I was nervous about it at first, but it turned out being just fine. I even looked for my father there, but I didn't have much luck."

"Did you spend the day with Ambrose?"

"Yes, and Delta too. She wants to get Alexa's phone number, but I don't think she's going to succeed. Maybe being my friend is bad for her status..."

"I'm sure that's not true," Horatio said, and looking at his soft, honest eyes, Henley can't help but listen to him. "She's one of your closest friends and even if other people don't see how great you are, she does, and she knows that you're a way better person than they are."

Henley smiled a bit. "Thanks," she said.

The door opened suddenly, and Uncle Jack was there.

"Let's go kid, dinner's almost done," he said in his gruff voice. "Come and get it before I eat your portion." He slammed the door and went back inside. He was really nothing like Horatio.

"Will you be alright?" Horatio asked quietly, looking concerned at Henley's frown.

"I always am," she said politely. "I have to go make sure Grandma didn't forget to take her pills at seven and by the time I get back, he'll be gone for his night shift."

"Alright..." Horatio frowned. "But if he ever hurts you again-"

Henley hated to even think about that. "I'll be just fine. Um, please. Excuse me. I am truly hungry, and I really don't want to miss out."

"Alright..." he said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Henley said frantically, giving her mailman a quick hug. "See you then."

Horatio went back to his truck and Henley didn't hesitate before quickly going back inside to get her share of dinner before it was gone.

 _ **A/N: I'm back from the dead with another chapter! Sorry for the extended absence, as you know life gets to you.**_

 _ **I don't really have anything of note to say except for summer is starting soon for me so I'm really going to try and hit the gas on these intros!**_

 _ **CQ: Same. What are your thoughts on both tributes? If you subbed one, how did I do?**_

 _ **Also David: the joke's on you because by the time you asked to have Gabby's name changed, I'd already written her POV so lol.**_


	10. Valentine

_Five Months before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Sonnet Timmons, District 8-

There was something calming about watching the snow fall outside her window. She tapped her pencil against her notebook as she watched it. It was the perfect picture outside, the snow was sparkling on the ground, fat snowflakes drifting lazily to the ground and kissing the surface.

If only she could come up with anything as poetic as that quip was. Not that she wanted to write about kissing. Usually, Sonnet wrote about the opposite. There were too many songs about kissing already. The world needed to hear something different. That was what she wanted.

Well, okay, maybe not too crazy different. After all, Sonnet already had the chords figured out. The same four chords that were heard in almost every popular song of the day. Maybe it was cheesy, but there was something amazing about the way that just four chords could mean such different things. They could be happy, passionate, or sad, angry, but at the bones, stripping away the words, the emotional value, the very heart, and they were the same four chords. There was just something about I, V, iv, VI. Sonnet wasn't trying to fix what wasn't broken.

She lazily plucked the chords on her violin string. B major, F# major, G# minor, E major, and back to B major. She wanted to come up with something that would make this skeleton of chords speak to the hearts of people just like her. People that needed to hear themselves in pop culture.

Sonnet picked up her pencil and scribbled something down.

 _Tissue Paper_

Perhaps a song about how people like her, those who were sex repulsed, were seen as tissue paper. Tissue paper that is destroyed by one touch, weak and flimsy... And have a message at the end about how they're more than just tissue paper, they were the gift.

Sonnet squinted at the idea, trying to imagine the song on stage. _Ugh._ It was a dumb idea. Sonnet ripped off that part of the paper and tossed it on the ground. It was a stupid thought. Back to the beginning. Perhaps... Something about... Um... Sonnet took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was having such bad writer's block. It wasn't required that she have the song finished for their gig that night, but... It was kind of a big deal. And people were expecting a premiere of something new.

Sonnet took a handful of her brownish red hair in her hands. As if _that_ would put some idea magically into her head. _Think, Sonnet_. She took a deep breath. Honestly, writing songs was exhausting for her. Maybe for some people it wasn't, but unlike Sonnet, those people didn't dig deep. Sonnet always went into a place inside her heart, her head, her past. Her songs meant something. Sometimes in the music scene, she didn't think it connected all the way within the singers. Sonnet felt every song she wrote in her bones. It touched her heart. In her opinion, it was the only way that her music would ever touch someone else like her.

Sonnet took a deep breath and noticed just then the pile of papers on the floor by the windowsill that looked just like the snow down below. How long had she been at this!? She just couldn't figure out an idea that was good enough to put in front of an audience. Nothing was good enough. None of these ideas were right. Why was she even trying anymore?! There was just nothing good enough. Maybe she knew that she was always so picky with herself, but she couldn't be that happy girl on stage all the time. The truth was that she just couldn't think of anything good enough for the few people that she would optimistically call "fans" because they're regulars at all of her band's shows. It was frustrating that she was failing them all.

And now her eyes were pooling with tears, she was clutching her notebook with both hands. Tears slid down her cheeks and gently hit the pile of papers she'd made. She just wanted to make something nice, but it just wasn't right. Nothing about it was what she wanted.

 _Get control of yourself_ , Sonnet told herself, taking a deep breath. She took a shaking breath and flipped back to the first page of her notebook. When she hit rock bottom, she often went back to this.

 _Affirmations_

Sonnet wiped a tear from her eye. Things she needed to hear both back then and today.

 _You made it this far._

 _You are valid for who you are._

 _You are more than your haters._

Sometimes she didn't always believe these things, of course. In fact, usually when she read this list, she didn't tap into the meaning of the words as much as she did the feeling when she was writing this. The feeling of renewal and confidence that she felt on her best of days.

 _If only I could reach that place again_ , Sonnet thought, picking up a tear-stained page. She started drawing whatever came to her mind while she was thinking about it. She was trying so hard to be happy, but somehow she was drowning in tears, she was anchored down by something when all she wanted to do was float away...

Suddenly, the chords came back into her mind. She looked at her doodle, which wasn't good by anyone's standards, but... Maybe this was her song! Sonnet quickly flipped to a blank page, humming to herself. She tried to think about how to put that feeling, that analogy of drowning in sorrow into words... She had to stay in that same mindset of course, or else it would lose its meaning. But of course, when she was sad, her mind just had to drift to that places she hated thinking about. You would think that years after, the memories wouldn't hurt anymore. Time heals all wounds, right? She was living with her real family now, not her blood family. She had everything she wanted... She had her bandmate, Hattie, and Defiant Wives. Surely she should be floating already. She was on the other side of it all.

It was hard to heal from it all, though. Unfortunately, being disowned by your parents after fourteen years of living with them left some pretty nasty side effects. Depression, paranoia, all that stuff. Anxiety was a particular flare that came out of it. It was hard to put that feeling into words for all these songs, but the ones that felt it before would immediately connect with it.

Sonnet wrote these things down, but they always made her heart hurt. It made those scenes replay in her head, the ones she hated thinking about most. The feelings of confusion, the weird looks she got after the news broke... All the pain that filled her, all the tears that she cried, like darts that shot straight into her heart. Sonnet took a deep breath. Alone, she was alone at those times. There was nobody there for her. The words flowed out of her pen onto the paper just as the tears freely flowed out of her eyes. Alone.

She took a deep breath and looked at the page. The words just didn't seem to make sense to her. Something wasn't right to her, again. She just didn't think it was good enough. Nothing she could do would be good enough. _She_ wasn't good enough. Sonnet ripped out the page angrily. Another wasted piece of paper.

Before she could crumble it up, the door creaked open. Hattie froze in place, immediately feeling embarrassed.

"Hey." Hattie came into the room the girls now shared. "How's the song going?"

Sonnet could barely talk without the embarrassing wobble in her voice, so she just shrugged miserably. Hattie walked over to the dresser and got a tissue box, which she set next to her friend.

"Can I see?" Hattie asked, as she walked over to her bed and picked up the crocheted blanket she always slept with, putting it around Sonnet's shoulders.

"It's not good," Sonnet said miserably, but handed over the paper. "I think I'm just going to pitch it."

Hattie read over the lyrics. Sonnet pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Finally, Hattie spoke up. "You were going to throw this away!? I think it's really great."

Sonnet rolled her eyes. She wished she could believe that Hattie meant it. Hattie usually told her (nicely) if Sonnet wrote something that wouldn't work well on stage. But right now, Sonnet just couldn't believe that her work was anything better than mediocre.

"I don't know. I don't like it."

"Why don't we table it?" Hattie asked. "You can look at it again tomorrow and see what you think?"

Sonnet tried to smile, for Hattie's sake. "Okay," she said. She wasn't sure she'd like it much the next day, but it was at least worth a try. "I can't write anything good," Sonnet said, sighing. "I really wanted to premiere a song tonight but I've just been so..." She groaned and grabbed her hair again. She didn't want to say the word awful because she knew it would make her start crying again.

"I think you need a break," Hattie said. "It's not worth tearing yourself apart over."

"I'm good at that," Sonnet mumbled bitterly. She wasn't proud of the fact. She wished she could love herself like she pretended to all the time.

"I have something for you!" Hattie said, hurrying to her desk. She came back with a giant piece of paper cut into the shape of a heart.

"What is this?" Sonnet asked, blowing her nose.

"It's Valentine's Day silly," Hattie said. "I wouldn't forget my best friend on Valentine's Day!"

Sonnet felt a smile spread across her face. It was so silly, they were practically sisters. She took the handmade card, with music notes drawn all over it. Of course.

 _To my fellow Defiant Wife,_ the card said. Sonnet's smile grew ever so slightly. As much as she didn't want to feel better, this ridiculously extra card was making it hard to stay sad.

 _I can't believe we've been best friends for six years! The time has gone by so fast. Through thick and thin, I'll always be by your side. You're a strong, beautiful woman who I am honored to call a best friend, and a sister. I hope to always be beside you so I can always be a proud sister when you get famous and do amazing things (and give Upward Voyager a run for their money on the charts!). Love you from the bottom of my heart._

 _XOXO, Hattie_

"You know that defiant wives don't give into the commercial societal convention of Valentine's Day," Sonnet said finally, but she couldn't stop the smile. Honestly, that was what she needed to hear.

"I dunno, I think it's defiant to spend Valentine's Day appreciating your beautiful talented best friends instead of celebrating romance and sex," Hattie said. "Check this out."

She pulled out a container that made Sonnet make a teasing face at her. "Candy hearts? What happened to you!? The fire of rebellion has been distinguished."

Hattie laughed. "Look though." She poured out a few in her hand. The pastel pink heart was decorated with red letters that said, "FUCK LOVE."

Sonnet laughed. "That's perfect." She ate it happily. Together, the girls sat on the chilly windowsill, cuddled in the blanket together, eating candy hearts and talking about how dumb of a holiday this truly was. Why did there have to be a day to celebrate being in love? Sonnet had never been in love before, not truly, nothing more than silly little crushes, but she imagined if she was lucky enough to be in love with someone, she would want to celebrate it every day. She would certainly never take it for granted. They often had conversations like this, but Sonnet couldn't help it. This was where she felt at home. She could be her real self around Hattie, who had seen her at her best and worst times.

The girls drifted into silence. Hattie eventually laid on Sonnet's lap and dozed off (unintentionally). It was there, stroking her dark thick hair, that Sonnet was hit with the inspiration for her next song. After all, Hattie had made her that super extra valentine, so Sonnet decided that she wanted to do the same. The words she wanted to tell her best friend poured out onto the paper, straight from her heart. She realized that she was trying to tap into the wrong emotion before. Now, everything seemed to come together.

When she'd finished the bridge, Sonnet read back over what she had written. This time, when she saw what she saw, she couldn't help but smile. This was what she was waiting all day for. This was what made songwriting worth it for her. She finally wrote something she could connect to. With the sleeping girl on her lap, Sonnet began to hum quietly to put her words to a melody. She couldn't wait to surprise Hattie with it when she woke up.

The second time she read through it, she thought about Eliza. Her biological sister still lived at home with her parents, but Sonnet knew she was going to try and make it to the show tonight. She wanted to fight for Sonnet, but for her own safety, Sonnet told her not to. It wasn't worth all the paranoia that nobody truly cared about her, all of the self-doubt, the constant pressure she put on herself to be a worthy cause for Hattie's mother to provide for... It was just so much. Eliza didn't deserve that. Hopefully she would move out soon. She said she was close to being able to afford it... If only Sonnet was in any position to help her.

Sonnet took a deep breath. She wasn't alone. Not anymore. Even though sometimes she felt that way, she truly wasn't fighting the fight alone. She was glad that Hattie came just in time to help her remember that. Sonnet felt calm as she experimented with different melodic figures to accompany the words. She had a general idea of the rhythm from when she wrote them down, but she liked the freedom to experiment with melody, especially when she could make it intertwine with the words.

Essie knocked on the door gently. "Girls?" she asked, looking in. Hattie's eyes flickered open.

"Shouldn't you start to get dressed? Your show is in two hours, and I think Hattie said you should be going in for a sound check."

"Oh yeah..." Hattie said tiredly, sitting up. "So what will be our closer now?"

Sonnet grinned and waved the piece of paper at her friend. "I got it."

"Oh, great! Can I see?"

"Not yet!" Sonnet said, giving her friend a mysterious grin. "It's a surprise."

Hattie raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Don't worry about it. Now come on, let's get dressed! We have to leave in half an hour!" Quickly, the girls got up, and Sonnet began to feel the excitement that came with performing in her heart.

Plus, this was going to be the best premiere yet!

~.~.

Five Months before the 127th annual reaping

-Remus La Rocque, District 2-

Remus felt the power of the day coursing through his veins. There was something about the day of love that gave him energy and power. Perhaps it was his excitement for the events that would happen later that afternoon. Actually, it was probably that. Every time he thought about her gorgeous smile, he couldn't help but push himself harder.

He always laughed when his mother said she would do no good for him. In reality, Valerie was the best thing that ever happened to him. And every time she crossed his mind (all the time), he couldn't help but train harder. He had to come home to her, after all. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to push himself. She'd become his greatest motivation, which was saying something about his priorities.

A target popped up from above the water, and Remus reacted immediately, whipping a throwing star out of his belt and tossing it straight at the dummy. It hit straight in the neck and the dummy fell into the water. Remus swam as fast as he could to the now "dead" body and pulled his star out of the neck. He heard the familiar growling sounds just then and saw the holographic shark mutts emerge from the wall of the pool closest to him. Remus didn't hesitate before diving into the water and swimming. There was something rewarding about swimming. Maybe it was just because he couldn't look bad doing it. After all, the water was cleansing.

Remus swam fast, barely able to see through the water without burning his eyes. Water training was important no matter where you were from, especially for a District so focused on the Games like District 2. Remus was captured by a mutt just then, and his heart started to pump as he was pulled under the water. Like he was trained, he fought the mutt with his throwing star, hitting the robot right in the eyes until it released him. Then, Remus continued swimming. The water burned in his lungs, but he had to move quickly. When he imagined himself in the Arena, with Valerie watching on the television at home in horror, he swam even faster. He could cough up the water when he was on the land, alive. Remus reached the back ledge of the pool, grabbed on and hurriedly pulled himself up. Remus coughed and spluttered, but he knew he'd succeeded.

"Way to go Remus," Uncle Stef said, from his post on top of the trainer's chair. "This was your best showing yet."

Remus grinned proudly, turning around and winking at some of his fellow trainees who were watching. He loved to watch them whisper to each other. Among them were his best friends, Nadia and Ashton. They were both grinning and giving him all kinds of looks. He couldn't hear what the other trainees were saying, but they could, and it seemed like it was good. They were probably talking about how impressive his run was. And hopefully, whispering excitedly about betting on him in the final fight for the top spot. At first the thought of someone like Remus taking the spot was not much more than a joke, but he was about to make it a reality. He would definitely be sure to catch up with them about it later.

Remus grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. He winced when his pointer finger caught in one of the strings.

"Damn," he grumbled, examining his finger, "I broke a nail."

His uncle shook his head at the statement, but it was a bummer for real. He'd just filed his nails.

Remus wrung out his hair and watched as Vesperus Floridius took the pool with a bunch of hopeful thirteen-year-olds, which included his little sister Trudy.

He watched as everyone kept looking behind their shoulders at Remus while Vesperus was talking. The Victor was obviously more than a little annoyed, but what was he expecting? He wasn't even the pool trainer, that was Remus's uncle.

Trudy's friend whispered to her and they both looked over at Remus. Trudy gave a proud smile and a wink, which meant Remus had secured another better on his side for the final fight. He felt so pumped he could run a marathon! The harder he worked, the easier it would be for him to get back home to Valerie. He went to shower off the sweat and chlorine of the day.

He washed himself with only the finest-smelling soap. He didn't like to smell like a barbarian, who would!? He preferred to smell like vanilla and lavender. This was his break time, and he had to be at his most dapper. He would go spend the evening with Valerie, and come back later for a more down-low training session with Blossius Barnes, the poisons expert. His secret weapon.

Well, his secondary secret weapon. His first was staring back at him in the mirror. Remus pulled his comb out of his training bag and ran it through his thick, long hair. It always got so tangled when he swam. He spritzed it with some detangling spray as he ran the comb through it delicately. Everything had to be pristine, after all. Only the best for lovely Valerie. He pulled out his personal hairdryer from his bag. He had no idea why they wouldn't provide one for them in the training center, personally. Not even for the girls. It was disgusting.

Remus dried and combed his hair until it was sufficiently soft and smooth to the touch. He spritzed some of the expensive cologne he loved on himself and pulled on the clothes that were neatly hung in his locker. He made sure to check himself out in the mirror. If only some of the barbarians that he trained next to had the common courtesy to not look like zoo animals all the time.

Once everything was pristine to his liking, Remus practically waltzed out the room, thinking of Valerie so much he was practically floating.

Remus smiled at each of the trainees, even though he couldn't stand most of them. He could see the underestimation of his abilities in their eyes.

"Have a good day Remus!" Remus looked up as the girl ran over to him. "You look spiffy. Do you have special Valentine's plans?"

"Yes, I do," he said. "Surely you do as well?"

Arden laughed a little bit. "It certainly wouldn't be strategic to tell you about that."

Remus really didn't mind this girl. She was certainly bold to be so outright about who will be in the 127th Games. And she was one of the few people in the Academy that rarely underestimated him. She would be a worthy District partner. However, that also meant there was no way she could know all his secrets.

"I supposed you're right. You have a good day Arden."

"Thanks." She smiled and went back to the knives station. He saw her glance at him and give one of her knives a kiss before throwing it. He could guess how she was spending _her_ day.

Remus felt good as he walked back home to drop off his grody training bag. It certainly wasn't a very glamorous way to earn his wealth. Honestly, he wished there was any other way, a way that didn't involve him getting grimy and dirty. But this was the only way he was ever going to win the life he so desperately craved.

When Remus entered the house, he could see his mother roll her eyes.

"You're home early," she said, narrowing her eyes at her son.

"I'm spending the evening with Valerie," he informed her.

She sighed. Remus knew she would rather him be at the Academy, training the evening away. She always bitched about Valerie holding him back from the spot. She would continue to do that until he proved her wrong and was buying his ten-story mansion in the Capitol with his bride. Then he would surrounded by his people. Okay, maybe that was just a tad too frivolous. But he was sure he could get her into one of those Capitol art schools once he won. He smiled just thinking about the dream. It was almost going to come to fruition. Less than a year.

"Are you going back this evening at least?" she asked, looking up at him from over her newspaper.

"Of course," he said. "They'll think I'm not ready for the fight, but I'll take it out from under their noses. You know it mother, this rose has thorns."

Mom sighed. She didn't understand why he said it, but she didn't question it anymore. "Just be wise. You wouldn't want to lose your _only_ chance at wealth."

"I won't lose sight of the dream," he said, waltzing up the stairs to his bedroom. He took a second to water the vase of flowers sitting on his desk and walked to his ring-holder. These beauties were something Remus learned not to take to the Academy. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of these beauties, it was that the brutes made a game out of taking them. And though those silly games led him to Valerie back before he could stomach the thought of walking through a mud pit (still not a pleasant thought, but a tolerable one).

Remus picked a beautiful blue sapphire ring to slide on his finger. As he reached for it, his finger bumped the lonely diamond, still in a rock. It wasn't quite ready to be a ring, as it wasn't carved yet. But, of course, it wouldn't be a ring for _Remus_. He just had to wait until he got home to get it ready.

Remus grabbed the presents he had wrapped the night before and hurried out the door to get to the park first. The sun was setting as he arrived. The park was beautiful, the snow on the ground sparkled and the sidewalks were newly paved and salted.

When Remus saw Valerie, his heart started to pound harder. She always made him feel this way, and the gentle snow falling just made it all the more beautiful. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He hadn't planned to fall in love until coming home from the Games, but love was a funny thing. It didn't run off of anyone's clock but its own. When Valerie saw Remus, she hurried up, walking quickly but carefully in case of ice.

When he saw her face, Remus had to remember how to breathe. She looked so beautiful. Her smooth cheeks were pushed out because she was smiling so wide. Her black hair looked like the night sky, dotted with snowflakes like stars. Holding her in his arms was all that mattered to him in that moment. She smelled so pleasant, she felt so soft. Remus was constantly reminded how lucky he was to have someone like her in his life.

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling," Remus said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said. Remus used the sleeve of his coat to brush the snow off of a bench, where the both took a seat.

"How were your ASTs?" Remus asked. He knew his girlfriend wanted to go to University, and today was the day of the high-stakes test that could get her into one of them.

"I think they went alright," Valerie said, looking nervous. Remus could tell she was anxious to hear back, but knew she wouldn't for another few months, after the reapings. "I mean, I wouldn't be studying _exactly_ what I want, but it's really important, you know? It's like a first step. I-" she stopped suddenly, and Remus felt concerned.

"Are you alright dear?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't want to waste Valentine's Day talking about my silly worries..." She bit her lip hesitantly.

"Val, they're not silly! I want you to be honest with me about how you feel. You don't have to pretend to be something just because it's a silly day on the calendar."

Valerie looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes that seemed to change color depending on what she was wearing. "I know... But the tests are over, and there's really no use worrying about them anymore." She gave him a smile. He could tell that she wanted to change the subject. If that was what would make her feel better, he would do it. He would do anything to make her feel better.

"You're so gorgeous," he told her. He'd been thinking it ever since he saw her approaching.

That got a smile out of her, even a small laugh. "Stop that."

Remus grinned at her. "You know I will never stop telling you how gorgeous you are." He kissed the top of her snowy head.

Valerie leaned into him. She was so soft and warm, Remus thought he would be content staying there on that ice-cold metal bench forever. "Well you don't have to."

"But I want to." He smiled when she leaned her head on his shoulder. His heartbeat had slowed from excitement into blissful calm. He knew that nothing could happen to them when they were together like this.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too, Mon amour," Remus said. They both took a deep, calm breath at the same time, which made Valerie laugh adorably. He grinned and grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the top of his pile.

"For the prettiest in the District," he said, and she smiled the prettiest smile Remus had ever seen. Her cheeks, already flushed because of the chilly weather, flushed even deeper red.

"I don't know how they made their way to me then," she said quietly.

Remus grabbed her face and gently kissed her forehead. "Because that's what you are."

"You're a sap," she said, and Remus laughed.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful and amazing."

Valerie smiled bashfully and rolled her eyes, but didn't protest anymore. Remus gave her the presents he'd bought for her. He loved to get her beautiful things, beautiful things for such a beautiful and wonderful girl.

She enjoyed the truffles he'd chosen for her, which he was relieved about. And what he was even more glad about was that she agreed to let him try one.

He was mostly waiting for her to unwrap the smaller box. He watched as she delicately tore the paper open and pulled out the jewelry box.

"Oh Remus, you didn't have to..."

"Open it," he said.

She cocked open the jewelry box and gasped a little bit. "Remus... Are you sure?"

She stared at the golden necklace with a glistening red charm cut in the shape of a heart.

"Do you know what this is Val?"

She looked up at him, but didn't say anything. Remus laughed a little bit at how cute she was.

"It's the ruby," he said quietly.

"The... You mean the ruby that I got back for you?"

Remus smiled. "Mhm. The ruby that brought us together. Remember when you went through that mud pit to get it back for me? I wouldn't have it without you. And I thought that the only place worthy for a gem so beautiful was around the neck of a woman just as beautiful."

"But... This is yours! I know how you love your gems and your jewelry..."

"Well I want you to have this one Val. To think of me when I'm... Away."

Valerie threw her arms around her boyfriend as best as she could on that bench and kissed him. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome," he said. "Can I do the honors?"

"Okay," she said. She got the necklace out of the box, and Remus clasped it around her neck. It was absolutely stunning.

"What do you think?"

"I have no words. You make it sparkle."

Valerie smiled and blushed again, and Remus leaned in to give her another kiss.

"I will wear this proudly to hold onto you while you're gone," Valerie said quietly.

"That's all I want," Remus said. "I'll be missing you."

"I'll miss you too," Valerie whispered, and looked at him with serious eyes. "Just promise that I won't have to miss you for too long."

"You won't." Remus couldn't promise.

"These make my gift look kind of silly," she said, pulling out the electronic tablet from her bag.

"Nothing could, Val. Nothing could."

She pulled out a file and gave it to Remus. When she pressed play, Remus watched what she'd made. It was a technological flip note, showing the scene Remus immortalized in the necklace. It showed them walking home that night and talking. It showed the girl in the drawing with a heart balloon that inflated while they were walking. Then, it showed them interacting again in different settings, her holding onto the balloon. Then, it showed her eating that food, that food that was poisoned by a fucking lunatic, and the heart balloon deflating. Remus hated to think about hurrying to her house at the news that she was ill. It showed Remus taking care of her. It showed him picking up her balloon and re-inflating it. And then it showed her giving it to him, and him giving one of them back to her. And then it showed them holding hands and walking away together. It was beautiful.

"Valerie..."

"I'm sorry it's not super glitz and glamor," she said quietly.

"It's perfect," Remus said. Valerie's animation was her passion. There was no program for it in the Districts, only graphic design, but if he won the Games, he could get her into a Capitol art and film school... She could help to rebirth the genre that had long since been lost, like she always wanted to. And she certainly had the talent for it.

Remus watched again and again.

"I want to keep updating it," she said quietly. "But to do that you have to get home alive."

Remus smiled at her. "I'll do anything for you Valerie. And that includes winning these Games and being with you always."

"I really can't live without you, Remus."

Remus took her face in her hands and kissed her.

"Don't worry, Mon Amour. You'll never have to."

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Hi everyone, I'm officially out of school for the summer! I'm hoping to really get working on these intros, we're officially halfway through! Glad to be back and I'd like to hear what you all think of this chapter. I think I'll probably do a check-in after reapings to see who's still reading but not right now lol.**_

 _ **Don't think I have much to say other than the fact that pictures are going on the blog after this and I hope you like this chap!**_

 _ **CQ: Same as the others. Thoughts on both tributes? If you subbed one, how did I do?**_

 _ **See you (hopefully) soon!**_


	11. Ambitions

_Four Months, One Week before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Jace Gallilei, District 3-

The only place he could see anymore was his dreams. And even that was slipping away from him.

What used to be a vivid picture of that night in the alley has been reduced to some swirls of light in a darkness. The only vivid color that remained was the color of Bec's hair. Everything else was a blurry swirl of colors. Now that the memory was so distant, even the yelling had been swept in a wind of distortion, making him wake up feeling disoriented and hazy, as if he'd just been swept away by the release of a drug. Or, at least, that was what he thought it would feel like if he did drugs. That was just about the only thing Jace didn't do. Enough was wrong with him already. His brain was one of the few things he actually had left.

Jace sighed and laid in bed. His body clock was completely off and he knew it. It was hard to keep track of when it was time to sleep and when it was time to be awake when he couldn't see. It could be noon, it could be two AM. Jace had no idea, especially when he dreamt like that.

It was a good thing he'd been training with Rose. Jace got up and stretched, yawning. He felt exhausted, but that was pretty normal nowadays, even when he got a good night's sleep. It was just the way of the world for Jace since Bec died.

Jace cringed at the thought. He hoped that someday there would come a day when thinking about his friend didn't bring him such pain, but it had been almost two years since that fateful day when the two words from Bec's mouth saved his life. "I volunteer." Maybe he couldn't see his friend running towards the stage to save his life, but he could hear the panic in his voice. The panic that knew there was no way Jace could have helped himself, he would have certainly been the first tribute to die. He was pathetic and helpless back then. He was resigned to his fate of being the blind kid that always needed protected.

He wasn't going to be that kid anymore. And if Jace was honest, he thought that he was far from the person that he once was. That was something he could be proud of, at least.

Case in point, Jace stood up, shaking the hair out of his face, and walked to the door of his bedroom. He creaked the same floorboard that he did every morning that signified he was moving the right way. He walked through the hallway, listening carefully for the very slight shift in timbre when he was approaching the small kitchen area. A sound that had once been so hard to discern was now the routine, a far cry from the person he once was, who would lose his life if he lost his cane. Now he had a life outside his blindness. Something he always thought was far out of his reach.

Jace made it to the kitchen. He could feel the doorframe with one hand and make his way to the cabinet where Ari kept the cereal. Who would have thought that Jace could actually have cereal for breakfast? Nobody. It was all because that stupid Capitol kid won the Games. Was anyone surprised that the fucking Capitolite was the one that won? They had to calm their own people down after a giant riot over the last one, after all. He wasn't from District Three, as far as Jace was concerned. He didn't have the heart. It didn't help that he won right after Bec died. Jace hadn't seen it, but he was sure it was manufactured. He didn't fit into their box, and he never wanted to. They couldn't have a Victor like that. They want Victors that will play their games, that did what they were supposed to.

The cereal didn't taste so good anymore. But it was sustenance, so Jace ate anyways. It was nice to have a food surplus. He only had to take one tesserae this year, as opposed to three that he'd been taking for his housemates and himself.

He heard the sounds of small footsteps coming into the kitchen, which he recognized.

"Dory?" He called out, even though he was pretty positive it was her. His suspicions were confirmed when he received no answer, other than the footsteps become far quieter and more cautious. She didn't even breathe. "What time is it Dory?" he asked her, hoping she would at least dignify him with a response, adding, "I know it's you."

Still no answer. The cabinet opened and she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Jace sighed deeply. Part of him was annoyed that Ari's little sister treated him like an outcast when he put a slip in the bowl for her the past two years. But at the same time, on some level, he could understand her. After all, with no parents in sight, a sister who was part of a gang that got destroyed, one blinded, one killed in the Arena, what did Dory have? Jace wouldn't have wanted to be involved in all that bad karma either if he didn't know better. He'd felt enough pain for three lifetimes.

Ari could say she understood, and she did, to an extent. But Jace had a feeling in his heart that not Ari, not Erwin, not Rose, nobody could feel but Jace. _He_ was the reason Bec was dead. None of them had that kind of guilt in their hearts. He wasn't going to mention Bec's actual killer, who was still alive, because that didn't count. Not even Riggs had the same form of guilt as he did. To Riggs, he was just an ill-fated martyr. To Jace, he was everything. Knowing that his own helplessness was the reason Bec was buried in the ground was something that nobody else would have to live with. It was a feeling _nobody_ would understand.

"Quarter to seven." The thirteen-year-old finally gratified him with an answer before Jace heard her footsteps quickly dissolve into the distance. Back to her room, a place Jace had accidentally walked into once and would never do again after her reaction. Jace just kept putting the spoon in the bowl and scooping it into his mouth. A few years ago this would have been next to impossible. Not only because he couldn't see, but also because he was a street rat living on charity scraps at that point. Growth was a funny thing. It happened in the worst of times.

Jace kept spooning cereal into his mouth until he heard the slightly heavier, deeper footsteps of Ariadne entering the room.

"Morning," she says, sounding tired. From the deeper, rougher tone of her voice, Jace could tell she had just woken up. He remembered once seeing her after just waking up, and the comically ridiculous bedhead sticking up everywhere. He couldn't quite formulate the picture in his head anymore, but he remembered that it was funny.

"Hey," Jace said, continuing to eat. He could hear her getting out bowls and silverware, but didn't hear the sound of cereal pouring into a bowl. Jace was surprised to hear her pouring liquids into the bowl first. He was particularly surprised to hear something he didn't recognize.

"What was that?" he asked, turning his head towards where he'd heard the sound.

Ariadne laughed a little bit. "That was an egg," she said. She cracked another one while Jace listened carefully. Now that he knew what it was, the sound made perfect sense.

"Why are you cracking eggs?" he asked, scraping around in his bowl for the last few crumbs of cereal.

"It's Saoirse's birthday today, and Erwin asked me to make a cake."

Jace perked up at that. He had never had a homemade cake before. At the Victory party, he tried a few different kinds of cake, but those were mass-produced in a food processing factory.

"Have you ever made a cake before?" he asked. For some reason, the idea of grimy, tough Ariadne doing something as domestic as making a birthday cake was one that Jace couldn't formulate. Sadly, it had been a while since he could picture much of anything in his mind. He was just trying to hold onto the color of Bec's hair. If only he could hold onto that much.

"Nope." He could hear the liquids sloshing around the bowl.

"So how do you know what to put in?"

"Oh. Well, the store has these boxes of cake mix, and they tell you on the box what to put in and how much."

"Do they? Imagine that."

Ariadne laughed a little bit. "Who knows what's in the cake mix itself?"

"Are you going to ice the cake yourself and everything?"

"I hoped Dory would help me decorate it, but…" Ari let out a sigh as Jace heard the sound of her scraping the side of the bowl with her wooden spoon. "You can buy icing in little containers so I bought some white and some green pipe icing to write with.

"You're really sparing no expense." Jace got up and grabbed his bowl.

"It's much easier when everything's so much cheaper, having a Victor and all."

Jace's heart sunk back to his stomach. "Right." He started towards the sink. He could hear that Ari was standing near the sink, but didn't know where exactly she was standing so he walked with caution. He bumped into her shoulder and balled his fist in frustration. It had been a while since he couldn't place her in a room. He put his bowl and spoon gently in the sink. He could rinse the dishes, and often did, but since Ari was making something, he didn't want to risk splashing her with the spoon.

"Take a whiff of this," Ari said, sounding considerably more awake.

Jace sniffed the bowl of mix Ari put by his nose. It was heavenly. It was sweet and airy. Just the scent made Jace's mouth water.

"Good, huh?"

" _Really_ good," he said.

"I'm not sure it's supposed to be this liquidy though. How is this supposed to cook into something light and airy in the oven?"

"I guess we'll have to find that out for ourselves."

"Now you sound more lively," Ari said, giving him a thump on the shoulder that frightened him. "All it took was the pretense of baked goods."

"It'll be nice to see Saoirse and Erwin too," Jace said.

"Well, you won't be _seeing_ them, will you?" Ari joked, and Jace actually managed a small laugh.

"That's sick," Jace said, but he was still smiling.

"I'm the only one allowed to joke about it," Ari said. "I mean, Erwin could if he wanted to, but he's too nice for that."

"Maybe I should just move in with Erwin then," Jace said.

Ari snorted. "I love the guy, but he's already enough of a disaster."

"I think he's settled into the routine of fatherhood… Somewhat."

"For Saoirse's sake, I sure hope so."

"What time are we going over there?" Jace asked, before rephrasing his question. "How long do I have to get ready to go?"

"We're going at one for late lunch, so you have six hours to get it together."

"I don't know if six is enough, I do have to have enough time to primp to my liking."

Ari laughed at that. "You're so full of it this morning."

"You started it."

There was a ghostly silence. Surely a silence that would have been filled by Bec if he were there. And Bec would have said something so sarcastic and funny it would have put the others to shame. But he wasn't there. He would never be there. And it was, in a big way, Jace's fault.

Jace took a deep breath. Of course all the moments that were even half happy had to be interrupted by that crushing feeling. He could have no happiness.

Jace headed back to his room after that, unable to take the feeling of sitting in silence with Ari anymore if he could help it. Besides, it did take him a fair amount of time to get ready, especially if he was going to wear something half nice. He pulled on one of the three identical pairs of cargo shorts and picked out a polo. He wasn't sure what color it was, but he didn't care enough to go back to the kitchen and ask. He walked to the small bathroom that connected his room to Ari's to brush his teeth. Might as well do it while they could afford the nice toothpaste that didn't taste like cement. He didn't adjust his hair much; as long as it wasn't tickling his face too much he didn't care what it did. If it was too offensive, Ari would adjust it for him.

He went back to his room, bumping his shoulder on the doorframe on the way out by mistake. He was about to sit on his bed when Ari called.

"Jace! Rose is here wanting to know if you wanted to train today!"

Jace let out a huff, but instead of calling back, walked out to the kitchen so that Rose could see how he was making an effort to move around the house.

"There he is!"

"Hi Rose," Jace said, before adding, "Wow, it smells great in here."

"I was just telling her about making the cake," Ari said proudly.

"Maybe next time Jace can help," Rose said.

"It's hard to measure ingredients when I can see them," Jace said.

"That sounds like quitter talk to me!" Rose said. She always said that.

"I can't do _everything_ you can, Rose," Jace said. Of course he was thankful for his friend helping him be as independent as possible, as frustrating as it was, but there were just some things that Jace knew he couldn't do without vision or some super crazy advanced Capitol technology.

"Well, you never know unless you try!"

"I'd rather my house not be burned down," Ari said. It was taken as a joke, but Jace knew she was serious. He didn't want that either. "How about you crack the eggs next time?"

"Works for me," Jace said. He hoped that there would be a next time.

"So do you want to train or not?" Rose asked. She was the best at what she did, and taught Bec everything he knew. Now that he was gone, her new star pupil was Jace.

"Well, I just changed into this, and they're not really _training_ clothes," Jace said.

"Hm. That's fine then. Don't even want to do yoga?"

Jace perked up at that. While the process of trying to listen to Rose's footwork and figure out side she was going to punch from was more than a little frustrating, the thought of some morning yoga was incredibly attractive. It was one of the few things that Jace truly liked to do.

"Alright," he said. "I'll go get changed. Again."

"Have him back by noon," Ari said.

Rose laughed and gave a hearty, "Yes ma'am."

Jace took a deep breath. Hopefully today was going to be a good day for him. He had so few.

But then again, was any day truly a _good_ day without Bec?

~.~.

 _Four Months before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Charles Gerow, District 12-

Charlie had a feeling that he was going to learn a lot today, even though it was a Saturday. Being in his position, it was almost impossible to go a single day without learning at least one thing that he didn't know before. It was just how his parents were. Sometimes he would be filled with information until his brain felt like it was going to explode, it was so full. But he knew that it all made him a better person, and that was all he could ask for. After all, there wasn't much else to do in District Twelve other than learn.

Charlie looked at the call number on the book he was holding. He was glad that he took the time to put them in order before he started putting the books away. He had learned, after many times where the simple task of putting away books took forever, that sorting them first made the process go smoothly.

Charlie always liked putting the books away, because he found it interesting which books were commonly checked out. The book he was holding, a cook book, was rarely checked out, because nobody had enough to eat. Even those who were considered well-off in the Merchant class like himself didn't have the luxury of picking and choosing what they wanted to have. They just had to eat whatever came in the door, which usually wasn't exciting, but was at least nutritious.

Charlie opened the book and flipped through some of the pages. His mouth watered looking at the delectable dishes that were pictured next to the recipes used to make them. Surely whoever checked out this book had quite a lot of money to spare. Or perhaps it was someone hopeful that liked to look. Charlie was often in school when the library was at its busiest in the day.

He put the cook book back where it belonged and the next item was one he recognized. He put this book away almost every week. It was popular with the kids because they liked the colorful cover. Charlie went to the pile of magazines to put away the edition of Capitol Environmental Weekly. He, too, loved this magazine, he loved to look at all the pictures of the long-extinct tigers and learn about how they once roamed the wild rainforest. He could only imagine what it would have looked like in person.

His father had shown him a Games where the Arena was a rainforest. But he knew that none of that was real. Little Charlie was more than excited watching the depictions of tigers in the Arena, but he later learned that they weren't real tigers, they were just created by Capitolite scientists. Still cool that they could make something like that out of nothing, though.

Charlie smiled fondly as he put the worn and torn magazine, just barely held together by a lot of tape and bent staples, back in the pile of other magazines. He smiled when he saw a couple kids sitting together on the beanbags, reading magazines. One boy was pointing at pictures of polar bears to a small girl, who was beaming and holding her face like it was the best thing she'd ever seen. At another table, a young couple sat together, both of them looking at a comic book and pointing at the fight scenes excitedly. Ever since the Capitol approved for a return of the arts, libraries like Mom's were suddenly given hundreds of dollars and filled the brim with new and exciting books. Now, even the poorest orphans were allowed to come to the library and check out books as a special treat.

Since the library now received funds from the government to serve the public of District 12, Charlie's family got a boost in terms of funds. And, since teachers were given new appreciation, and Districts were coming together with their mayors to write new District-specific curricula, Charlie's father was able to bring more money in the house as well. Nowadays, there's always a supply of chocolate in the small refrigerator, yes, a real fridge, in their kitchen. And they get meat that's better than jerky and game sometimes as well.

Charlie picked up the next book to put away. Mom said when he got older, he could help out by working at the desk, and then he would actually get paid for his work, but until then, he was content with where he was and what he was doing. He loved Mom and he wanted to help her out, and this was a way that was a big help to her.

Charlie was surprised when he went in the next group of shelves and saw a familiar face. He smiled when he saw his best friend Ward there, sitting on a stool that is usually used to step up on to get books on higher shelves.

Charlie, not wanting to disturb those who were reading and studying, gave his friend a silent smile and a wave.

"Hey dude," Ward whispered quietly. Sometimes he got too excited to see Charlie, but now he knew better than to talk too loudly.

"What's up?" Charlie whispered, as he checked call numbers on the books to ensure he was putting away this basketball book back on the shelf.

"Not much. I'm looking for a book about traps."

Charlie's eyes widened a little. "Traps?"

"Yeah," Ward said, smiling. "My older brother showed me how to make a trap this morning and now I want to see if I can learn to make more!"

"Oh, nice," Charlie said. "I only have four more books to stock before I'm free for the day."

"Oh, want me to help?" Ward asked quietly, still smiling. It seemed there was never a time that he wasn't smiling. His gray eyes were alight.

"If you want to," Charlie whispered, smiling gratefully. He always liked when his friends helped him out. His mom said that if they continued to help, they could work for pay too when they were older. Charlie liked that thought, especially for Ward, who was a poor Seam kid.

"Sure!" Ward said in his speaking voice, before clamping a hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he whispered. Luckily, nobody seemed to mind. The kids who were looking at the polar bears giggled to themselves.

Charlie handed him the two books at the bottom of the pile, and Ward went off happily to help restock the books. Charlie was done quickly, so he went to the section of encyclopedias where he knew he'd find Ward. Ward was still searching, his eyes crossed slightly as he looks at call numbers, trying to figure out exactly where to put the large book he was holding. Charlie quickly found the place to put the book and was about to help his friend when Ward found it and put the book back in with a large effort.

"Nice work," Charlie said under his breath.

"Thanks man," Ward said, grinning.

"Do you want to hang out at my place?" Charlie knew that Ward was embarrassed by how small and dirty his home was compared to his friend's. It wasn't that they were dirty people, it was just that Ward's parents had to work in the mines, and there was coal dust all over the place because of it. But Charlie didn't mind. Charlie thought it was homely.

"Okay, sure," Ward said.

Charlie pushed the small library cart up the ramp while Ward went up the small, creaky staircase to the checkout and computer area, where Charlie's mom was sitting at the main desk. She smiled when she saw the boys coming with the empty cart.

"All stocked?" she asked, in a quiet but normal voice, as is protocol for the upstairs area.

"Yes ma'am," Charlie said, rolling the cart behind the main desk.

"Thanks for your help boys," she said.

"You're welcome!" Charlie said, and Ward nodded as a ditto.

"We're going to hang at our house," Charlie told Mom. "If that's alright."

Mom gave them a smile. "That's perfectly fine. Dad should be there. We'll switch shifts here around 3 and I'll come make you a snack."

Charlie smiled. "We can get our own snacks, but thanks."

Mom smiled and put a hand to her heart. "I know you can. You're getting so big!"

Charlie blushed, but was still smiling. Ward knew his family and knew that they could get a little strange. "I'm only thirteen."

"I know, but if I could shrink you back down you know I would."

"If you'd have another kid, you could go back to those days," Charlie said.

"Oh, honey, you know that you would have a sibling, but it would be dangerous to my health."

"I know," Charlie said. It was disappointing, and she always said it, but Charlie would never want to put his mother's life in danger like that.

"Ready to go?" Ward asked.

"Uh huh!" Charlie said, kissing his mom goodbye. "Bye Mom."

"See you soon. Have fun!"

With that, the boys turned around and bounded together back to Charlie's house.

"Charlie Charlie!" Ward said, stopping outside of Charlie's house. "Want me to show you how to make that trap my brother showed me?"

Charlie smiled, knowing that it would be valuable knowledge for him to pass on to his children. "Alright," he said, "Let's do it."

.

Charlie and Ward had a ton of fun together, learning about the traps and playing games in Charlie's yard. When it was dinner, Ward had to go home, but Charlie had something else to look forward to: Trivia Night at the library. He loved to go in and test his knowledge against some of the other District citizens. He flipped through the pages of the almanac he had checked out while he spooned some stew into his mouth.

"Cramming for tonight?" Mom asked, giving his hair a ruffle.

"I want to do well for myself," Charlie said.

"You always do just fine," Dad said. "Make sure you eat well, Charlie."

"I'm eating," he said, but he realized that he wasn't even halfway finished with his dinner, so he focused more on eating than reading.

"We have ten people registered this time," Mom said, smiling. "Pretty soon, we'll be able to have people start making teams."

"That would be fun," Dad said, finishing off his dinner. Charlie started eating a little faster. He didn't want his parents to leave without him.

"That might make it a little frustrating though," Charlie said. "Sometimes people can't work with other people."

"That's true, but it would be a good way to build community by meeting people that you don't know."

"You're right," Charlie said, finishing off his stew.

"Are you ready to go?" Mom asked, taking the dishes to rinse off before they left.

"Wait, I'm going to go comb my hair before we go."

Both parents laughed as Charlie rushed off to his bedroom. He knew it was silly but he wanted to look nice before he went to trivia night. Who knew who would be there?

Together, the family walked over to the library. Charlie was the first to be registered and got the number 1 to wear on his shirt so people knew which competitor was who. Mom hooked up the slideshow that displayed the questions and the whiteboard that would keep the tallies. Dad helped cut papers and number them for the contestants to write their answers on. This was only the second trivia night that they'd had at the library and Charlie was more than happy to participate and spread the word.

Soon, people started to come in. Charlie grinned when he saw a familiar face and went over to say hello.

"Hi Tina," Charlie said.

His friend, who lived on the same block as him, smiled back. "Hi Charlie."

"Are you here for trivia night?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I'm just here to watch." She laughed a little. "I don't really know a lot of trivia."

"I think you know more than you think!" When Charlie told his friends useless facts that he learned from his mother, Tina usually knew it already. She was an avid reader herself, though she liked fiction better than nonfiction.

"Are you sure you don't want to participate? Mom said she'll take a few walk-ins."

Tina smiled. "I'll leave it to the master for this week."

"Maybe if we do teams next month, you'll be on my team?"

"Are you sure you'd want someone like me?" Tina asked.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'd love to have you as a partner sometime."

Tina laughed a little. "Alright. I'll think about it."

"You don't have to, but if you want, I think it'd be fun."

"Okay. Good luck. Remember, you're number one. Literally!"

Charlie was confused until Tina pointed to the number pinned to his shirt. Then, he just laughed. "My brain is so full of information and yet I forget what number my mom gave me half an hour ago."

"You're going to do great, Charlie, regardless. Have a good time."

"Thanks Tina!" Charlie went to find his mother while Tina sat down at a table designated for the audience. Last month, only two or three people were there to watch, but for his mom's sake, he hoped there would be more. More people came in, most of them stopping to see Mom at her desk to check in and get a number. Charlie took a seat and started to feel nervous. It would be embarrassing if he didn't know the answers… He didn't want to look like a fool.

Soon, the competition was set to begin. There were just as many audience members as there were contestants, which was a step up. Charlie was surprised that he knew five of the ten questions in the first round for sure, and had a good guess for most of the others. There were a couple that he took a shot in the dark for, but he expected as much. He turned in his paper when Mom called time, and waited. The two with the least correct answers would be eliminated.

"The two contestants that will not be moving on are… Number 10, and Number 4."

The crowd clapped for the two contestants, one of who was a student in Dad's class, and the good sports moved to the audience.

Charlie's heart beat faster. He'd gotten eliminated in the second round last time, he was the third worst score. He wanted to do even better. When his mother put up the questions, they were tougher. There were still a few that Charlie knew, but some that he had no idea for. Mom called time before he could finish the last question.

He bit his lip nervously, heart pounding, as Mom and Dad tallied the scores.

"The three contestants that will not move to Round Three are… Numbers 6, 3, and 5." Charlie released the breath he didn't know he was holding as pride filled his chest. He'd done it! He did better than last time. The third round was crazy. Charlie was sure he would be eliminated, as the questions were getting spectacularly tough, and he didn't finish the last question before Mom called time.

Dad tallied the scores, but Charlie already knew that his number would be called.

"The three contestants eliminated before the Final Round are… Number 1, Number 8, and Number 9." Charlie smiled and gave the crowd a wave of acknowledgement as the crowd clapped for them. He was excited to watch the kind old woman that had been sitting next to him as Number 2, face off against Number 7, a young teenage girl with a spark in her eyes.

Afterwards, Charlie had fun socializing with the other competitors before Dad came over. "Let's head back, Charlie," he said.

"Already?" Charlie asked, a little disappointed.

"I want to go through some more Games Theory with you before bed."

Charlie sighed. "Do we have to do it tonight?"

"Charlie, we've lost two Gerows to the Games. If you're reaped, you'll be wishing you had this knowledge in the Arena."

That was what he always said. Charlie knew he wasn't going to change his Dad's mind. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

Charlie didn't want to, but he reluctantly followed his father. Charlie didn't expect to get reaped, he was young and had money. Dad was just being paranoid. But, he wanted to please his father, and this was how.

Hopefully he would never have to use this information.

 _ **A/N: Back with another update! I'm really trying to get these checked off and now there are only 5 chapters of these intros left before we get to the really fun stuff! Thanks for sticking with me!**_

 _ **CQ is the same as always, what were your thoughts on the tributes? If yours was featured, how did I do with them?**_

 _ **Hope to see you really soon with another chapter!**_


	12. Rebel

_Three Months before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Coda Fukai, District 8-

Coda was so happy when school was over. It was _finally_ Friday. The week had taken absolutely forever to pass by, and Coda was more than content to leave as soon as the last bell rang, despite what his teachers said about how "I dismiss you, not the bell." That was ridiculous to Coda. The bell defined when classes switched, if the teacher ran out of time to do what they wanted to, that was on them, not the students, who would inevitably set their next teacher behind by being late to their class, and so on.

Coda was ready to get home and blow off steam that weekend, not even thinking about school. Those were the two best days of the whole damn week. The only good days, that weren't wasted by sitting in a prison-like building being lectured at about useless things.

Coda stopped by his locker to strategically fill his backpack. Mom would surely yell at him if she caught wind of how light his backpack was, but if he made it heavy at least she would think he was doing his homework. It wasn't worth another of her stupid lectures about school and education and all the shit.

Coda met up with his younger brother, Kousuke, in their normal meeting spot.

"There you are!" Kousuke said, smiling when he saw his older brother. "What took so long? Did Mr. McGregor keep you late again?!"

"He's nasty," Coda said. "The bell doesn't dismiss you!" Koda said, in a deep gruff voice that sounded exactly like his teacher's. "Fucking Capitol-loving scum," he added, scowling.

Kousuke punched his brother's arm. "Shut up about that, would you," he said, giving a nervous glance around. "You have to be careful when you say things like that."

"I don't care, I'll say what I want, nobody can stop me," Coda said simply, as the two started walking home.

"Well I care," Kousuke said. "You can get in serious trouble for saying stuff like that."

"Ah, but I haven't," Coda said.

"If you keep being so reckless, you will."

"If I get caught, then I deserve it," Coda said simply. Kousuke sighed, but the rest of the walk home was silent.

When the boys got home, Mom was there to meet them.

"Hi boys," she said. "How was your day at school."

"Same as usual," Kousuke said, and Coda nodded in agreement. That was true.

"Blaise called this afternoon," she said. "He seems like he's really thriving. He said that University in District Three is the best opportunity he's ever had, and he's enjoying every second of it. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"If you have the chops to get there," Kousuke said.

"Both of you do have what it takes, if you would only apply yourselves. And you know it." She gave Coda a very pointed look which made him even angrier than he already was.

"He called and I missed it?" Coda asked. All because he was at stupid fucking patriotic Capitol school.

"Well he has a night class this semester, Coda, so he can't call at night when you're home."

Coda didn't really care what she had to say. If he had only been home, just so he could hear his older brother's voice again. It had been so quiet and lonely since he left, and the one chance Coda had to talk to him was taken away, all because he had to go and waste his life away going to school.

"Did you tell him to call again?" Coda asked. Surely his brother wouldn't forget him all because of University.

"He has his own life now, and some intense schoolwork," Mom said matter-of-factly. "He said he misses you both and that he loves you."

That wasn't enough for Coda, who was seething. If only he had just left and went home to pick up that phone. Sure, Coda always knew that Blaise was destined for the greatness of school in District Three, and inheriting the largest textile factory in the District from his father. But Coda never thought that Blaise would just leave him hanging like that.

"You know Coda, you could join him there in four years, when you're eighteen. You just have to get serious about-"

"Don't waste oxygen with that again," Coda said, scowling. "He'll be graduated and back home by then anyways."

"Coda Fukai!" his mother yelled, and he knew that he made her angry. Well, that would make two of them. Coda went straight to his room, not in the mood to have another screaming match with her. He slammed the door to his room to try and block out the sounds of her yelling voice. He had enough of that for one day. How could Blaise do that to him!? They were best friends before he left, and now Coda was here without him while he was having the time of his life doing whatever it was he was doing over at District Three. Coda paced around his room angrily, letting the thoughts flow and not trying to block them out.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. When he opened it, Kousuke was on the other side.

"What?" Coda asked, sighing.

"I wish you and Mom wouldn't fight like that. Can't you just let it go?"

"Let it go? No, I can't just let it go. That's not what Gunther or Wyatt would do." Coda admired how his friends took control of their problems. They never let anything get to them, they were always in charge of whatever they did. Coda just wanted to be like them. They were everything that Coda wanted to become, they were cool, they were tough, super strong, and they didn't give a damn about anything.

"I don't think you should be so rash…"

"I'm not being rash," Coda said. "Today I'm going to finally unveil a master plan I've been working on."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I've thought it through, though. But I can't do it alone. I'm going to need a partner in crime. My partner in crime." Coda looked up at his brother and smiled.

"You know I don't like to get wrapped up in this kind of thing."

"It's a masterpiece though." Coda showed him the cans of spray paint he'd bought. Money wasn't a problem for him. "We'll give the Capitol a giant _fuck you_. Literally."

Kousuke looked at the plan and gasped. "Are you crazy?! A middle finger on the Justice Building!?"

"I know, it's crazy, but I planned it all out perfectly."

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Kousuke said uneasily.

"If you don't want to do it, I'll just get Gunther to do it. He'd be down to help me." Coda was bluffing, but Kousuke didn't have to know that. In fact, Coda didn't even know where Gunther lived, and didn't have a way to contact him other than hoping he would be in the alleyway where he likes to go to shoot up.

Kousuke bit his lip, and Coda knew he got his brother right where he wanted him. "Fine. But I'm not painting, I'll just look out to make sure you don't get in trouble."

"That's the spirit!" Coda said, grinning. "We'll leave at 2:03 A.M. on the dot."

It was going to be the best Friday night ever.

.

Each stroke was invigorating. It felt like Coda would be young forever where he was. He couldn't possibly be taken down at this point.

The feeling of this much control, knowing that people were going to see this and wonder who did it, wonder who had the guts to make a statement, made him feel alive. Everyone would know who he was, but nobody would know his real identity. Peacekeepers would hate him, District citizens would be in awe of him, and he would forever be known as a faceless crusader.

"Are you almost done?" Kousuke asked, snapping Coda out of his fantasy.

"Yes, Kousuke, just give me another few minutes. You can barely tell what it is from that far away." Coda made another line before the can flipped funnily and slid out of his hand. Coda sighed and reached down to get it. He probably should have practiced what he was going to do more, but there were no worries. The Peacekeepers were patrolling other places, not here, or they were asleep. Friday nights, the Peacekeepers liked to drink, they were all passed out and sleeping peacefully.

"Coda!" Kousuke whispered.

"What?" Coda asked, rolling his eyes.

"I hear something," Kousuke said, sounding worried.

"Just a few more strokes, you're just paranoid," Coda said. "It was just a wild animal."

Coda made another stroke when Kousuke yelled. "Coda!"

"Kousuke, what?!" Coda turned around and his heart picked up when he saw the white figures approaching them. "We gotta go."

Koda dropped the cans and grabbed his brother by the hand. He didn't know where they were going to go, but he knew they had to get away from there. There was no other option.

He could hear his brother breathing heavily behind him, either from fear or winded from the running, but he couldn't let him stop now. They had to get far away, and the Peacekeepers were still on their tracks. He kept plowing forward, not taking the time to slow down by looking behind him. If he made one mistake, they would be caught, and then they would be hurt.

Coda saw an abandoned factory and took off running towards it. He didn't know where he was, but that didn't matter. He would help them find their way home once he was sure the threat was gone.

They ran inside the factory and Coda went deep into the dark, rusty infrastructure, where he found a small cove where a machine had once been to hide. Once they were sure they were hidden, both of them collapsed, gasping for air from the run. Kousuke was trembling, but scowling at Coda.

Before long, the boys heard loud voices outside.

"They're going to find us," Kousuke said angrily, glaring up at his brother.

"We're well-hidden," Coda whispered harshly. "If you keep talking so loud, they're going to find us, so shut up."

"We should just go out there and turn ourselves in," Kousuke said quietly, still scowling and catching his breath. "If we do that, we'll get punished, but if they find us in here, we'll be killed for sure."

"They're not going to find us," Coda said. "Don't you trust me?"

"Well you said this would be perfectly safe, and look where we are now."

"Just relax and stop talking already. You're ruining the fun of it."

"This is fun!?" Kousuke asked, and Coda winced at how loud he said it.

"It's the thrill of it," Coda whispered. "Now stay low and shut up, we're going to get caught if you keep that up."

"That's it, I'm going to turn us in," Kousuke said, getting up.

Coda grabbed him by the shirt. "Like hell you are!"

"Let me go," Kousuke said, which Coda did. "It's time you take responsibility for what you did. Now are you coming or not?"

"Kousuke you don't move!" Coda felt nothing but hot rage rising up to his throat. Kousuke didn't stop, and Coda knew that he was going to ruin everything. He had to show his brother that he was serious.

Coda swiveled on his foot. "I said don't _move_!" with the last word, Coda brought his fist back and punched the wall with all his might. It was all he could do to keep from tackling his brother in place.

Kousuke turned around at the noise, but even after Coda's throbbing fist was back at his side, the cracking sounds continued.

"Coda, we need to-" Kousuke's statement was cut off by the wall collapsing, the foundations of the cove they'd found themselves in cracking until they were cascading down on both boys. Coda was forcefully sent to the ground, a strong pain erupting in his leg that made him scream. He tried to move frantically, but his leg was caught under a long wooden beam. "Kousuke!" Coda shouted, but his brother was crying out and not listening.

Coda struggled some more, but the pain in his leg soon made his entire body white hot, until it came up to his head and it was too much to take. His white-hot pain soon turned into black nothingness as Coda gave up fighting it and passed out on the ground.

.

Coda felt terrible when he woke up. It was like he was underwater, everything blurry and confusing.

He slowly blinked a few times to figure out where he was. The hospital room came into focus. Slowly, the memories came back to him of what had happened. Coda felt a wave of regret crash over him. Why had he done that?!

He looked to see his leg, covered in bandages. Wait… Where was it? Coda looked up, to see it in a sling, but there was no sling. He looked on his bed, but there was no leg. He desperately tried to move his leg, but there was nothing. Coda patted the bed where his leg should have been frantically. No leg.

"My leg," he said, quickly grabbing the nurse's shirt. "Where is my leg?"

The nurse sounded like she was talking in slow-motion. Everything was in slow motion. "We couldn't save your leg honey," she said. "We had to amputate it."

Coda stared at the empty bed in shock and misery. What would he do without his leg?! How would he even function!?

Coda was surprised when he heard the door open and his parents came in. They were the last people he wanted to see after this. Weren't his friends going to visit him? Surely they would think this was a pretty nasty but cool story…Surely they would come as soon as they heard, right? They were his friends.

"Oh Coda, I'm so glad you're awake." Something about his mother had changed, he could see it. But he didn't care. After all that misery she'd put him through.

"Hi," he said, not in the mood to talk. He perked up when he saw his brother in the doorway. He was on his feet, and though he looked pale and had cuts and bruises on his body, he still had all his limbs. "Kousuke," he said. "Are you okay?"

His brother's face went into a scowl. "Concussion and a broken arm."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear you're okay."

"I'm not okay," Kousuke said bitterly. "This is all your fault. I should have known better."

"Kousuke-" Coda had to sit and watch as his little brother turned away from him and walked out of the room, to his own room without his own brother there. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. At least Gunner and Wyatt would visit…

"Thankfully, those particular Peacekeepers were easily bribed," Dad said with a sigh.

"Everything is going to be okay," Mom said quietly. "We've bought you a prosthetic, it should be coming in a few days."

Coda couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A prosthetic?"

"You'll be able to go about with your normal life soon."

Coda stared at the ghost leg. "I. I'm still exhausted. I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Okay honey," Mom said.

"I'm glad you're alright," Dad said. They left.

Coda had a feeling that his so-called friends weren't going to visit him after all. Now he was basically useless to them, useless to anyone because he couldn't even walk right!

In the darkness of his hospital room, Coda did something he hadn't done in years.

All alone, with nothing left in front of him, no one left to care about him, Coda sat in the dark hospital room and cried.

~.~.

 _Two months and Two Weeks before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Harleigh Noheg, District 6-

Harleigh couldn't let anyone see her here.

She had to be sure that she wasn't figured out, or else. She had to get in here quickly, and slip out undetected. It wasn't easy, but Harleigh's strong suit was fitting in with crowds. She wasn't a particularly suspicious-looking girl, normal in almost every form of the word. She wasn't super pretty, nor was she super strong, nor was she extraordinary in any particular way. Most people didn't even know who she was. And the people that did usually knew her as Davidson's sister. That was fine with Harleigh, though. She had no real desire to be known or the center of attention. In fact, there was nothing she hated more.

The easier she could slip in and out of here, the better it would be. She didn't want to run into anybody she knew, that would be like suicide. She just had to continue to keep her head down.

Harleigh took a deep breath before she stepped into the store. She kept her head down as she scaled the aisles looking for what she wanted. If anyone saw her here, saw her in this particular aisle, they would definitely be suspicious. They would wonder what business a girl like her has in those aisles. And that wouldn't be good for Harleigh, because she knows how quickly gossip spreads.

Harleigh skims through the objects, looking for the one that would fit the job best. There were so many options, many of which Harleigh didn't understand. Why had she been sent out for this? She didn't want to get it wrong.

 _Hurry up and pick something Harleigh_ , she told herself. The longer she was here, the more likely it would be that she would be caught. And the last thing she wanted was for gossip to be spread about her.

Steeling herself, Harleigh quickly reached out and made a choice. Maybe it would be right, maybe it would be wrong, but she was just doing the best that she could. Harleigh hurried out of there, over to the register, which was run by a familiar face to Harleigh, but a person that didn't know who she was at all.

She only knew Cullen Fidler because he was a Victor's brother, and so often on TV. Harleigh didn't know what he was doing here, but he would be helpful to her as part of the mission. He must have been working a summer job or something, because Harleigh hadn't seen him around here before.

He quickly put the price into the cash register. "Would you like a black bag for this?" he asked her quietly. Harleigh wordlessly nodded. He bagged up her purchase and put the numbers into the cash register. Harleigh put the cash in his hands, exact change. As he was counting to be sure she didn't slight him, Harleigh took the bag and hurried out of the store quickly. She checked behind her to be sure nobody was watching or following her.

She hurried away from the store and, once she was far enough away, took a small sigh of relief. She resumed her normal pace, just another face in the bustling streets of District Six's avenue of stores that surrounded the Justice Building. It was a beautiful day and many of the kids were off for the weekend and bustling around the various stores. It made it far easier for Harleigh to fit in with the crowd, a young crowd.

Harleigh still had a little while to go before she was in the clear, though. She could have chosen to take the bus, but that might be too risky. Too many people all in one place. Harleigh knew the long way, the more secluded way. It might take a little longer to get there, but that didn't matter to Harleigh. In fact, she rather liked the time to herself. She could let loose and unwind a little bit. There was something calming about being alone to Harleigh, and she would enjoy the time alone while she could.

Harleigh held the black bag in one hand and nervously held the bicycle charm on her necklace in the other as she walked. Her mind was content and still, her thoughts settled down. She was worried that she would continue to be nervous the entire walk back, worried about getting caught, worried about what would happen if she couldn't manage to sneak it into the building without getting noticed… But she felt content with her choice and knew that she could make a distraction if she really had to. That wouldn't be a problem. Or so she hoped. She just kept focused on the present as she walked. The warm weather, the nice breeze on her face that flipped her hair slightly. The weather really couldn't be better than this. As much as she was frantic about the mission, at least the weather was nice.

Suddenly, Harleigh heard a rustle in the bushes that made her jump. She turned around quickly, looking behind her. Nothing. Must have just been the wind. Harleigh kept walking, but now felt more on-edge. She walked just a little bit faster than before, anxious to get to safety. She just had to remember how unassuming she looked. Nobody would think anything of her, just a young teen girl walking home with something nice she'd bought from the store. She slowed her pace to not look suspicious.

When Harleigh saw the familiar building, she picked up the pace. She was so close now, she could taste the success. She stopped at the door, staying hidden, trying to peek in to see if anyone was around to see. Upon seeing no one, Harleigh slowly opened the door. The door betrayed her with a loud creak, but heard no approaching footsteps. Harleigh slowly closed the door, making sure it was latched in place. Harleigh snuck from room to room, looking for any activity. Harleigh heard some activity, but by the time she did, she was already home free.

Relieved, Harleigh collapsed on the floor of her bedroom. Now nobody would know that she'd forgotten about Nana's birthday.

She opened the bag and pulled out the lavender spool of yarn that Nana would use for her crocheting. She wasn't sure what color Nana was running low on, but that would work. And thankfully, no one from her class had seen her shopping in the _knitting_ aisle. That would have been embarrassing. Harleigh had no interest in knitting or doing anything of the sort.

And Davidson was none the wiser. Her twin brother was so loving and thoughtful, he'd definitely remembered, and Harleigh didn't want to look bad by forgetting. Although she didn't always see eye-to-eye with her Nana, she appreciated that Nana would take in a pair of lost orphans whose parents were gone from the face of the earth and raise them on her own at the young age of twenty. Harleigh knew that even though Nana didn't always agree with her, that she was a strong woman that Harleigh appreciated.

Harleigh's family was just barely scraping by, so there was really no wrapping paper to spare. Luckily, the store provided black bags to use to obscure gifts that people bought so that they could still have the experience of not knowing what their presents were. And, even though the back way sometimes concealed thieves, Harleigh would have rather gone that way and had some time to herself than risk seeing one of Davidson's friends that would let it spill that she was out shopping, which would prompt him to ask her why she was out and then she would have to tell him she forgot… Thankfully it was all just fine. Thieves were seen very rarely, anyways.

Harleigh took a second to wrap the yarn in the black bag and tie it off so that Nana would have to work to open the presents. It at least somewhat resembled wrapping paper.

Once Harleigh was satisfied with the look of her present, she could relax. Her outing was a success, and no one would be the wiser that she forgot. If only she'd remembered earlier, she could have ordered some cookies or something for her Nana. District Six was still enjoying a bit of a high after they had a Victor two years ago, so cookies were a possibility.

Nana had gotten cookies to celebrate Harleigh and Davidson's birthday last year, and it was one of the best days of Harleigh's life. She heard her brother telling his friends at school about it the next day. He told them just about everything. It was nice for him that he had that group, even if Harleigh didn't, she didn't want a big group of people. All she needed was her brother. They were one in the same, both of them orphans that were raised by a single Nana, with parents that didn't give a damn about the twins they were leaving behind. Most of what Harleigh felt, she didn't have to explain to him, because he already knew and understood it. He felt it too.

Harleigh took her present out to the kitchen, where Nana was now up and making breakfast for Davidson, who was cheerfully sitting at the table.

"Good morning Harleigh," Nana said.

Harleigh put her present up on the table at Nana's spot, where Davidson's gift was also waiting for her. "Happy birthday," she said.

"Oh, for me? You shouldn't have, honey. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harleigh smiled a little bit, hoping that Nana would like the gift.

"You're just in time for breakfast," Nana said, serving each twin and herself two pieces of toast, some with peanut butter and some with jam, depending on the person's preference.

"That looks good," Davidson said cheerfully.

He was always that way. Harleigh certainly appreciated the nice breakfast, but that didn't change the fact that it was the same thing they had been eating for breakfast for the past two years, almost. It was a good breakfast, but nothing to get so excited about.

"Thank you Davidson," Nana said, taking a seat at her spot.

"Are you going to open your presents now?" Davidson asked, tapping his feet excitedly.

"Would you like me to?" she asked, smiling and taking a bite of toast.

"You can wait until you're ready to," he said, but still looked excited.

"Well I'll start with yours first," Nana said, taking Davidson's gift and tearing open the bag to look inside. "Oh, this is wonderful!" Harleigh realized that she had chosen the wrong color as Nana pulled the lavender spool of yarn from the bag from Davidson. "What a pretty color. Thank you so much Davidson."

Davidson smiled. "You're welcome."

 _Oh no_.

Nana reached for Harleigh's gift, and the girl knew it was too late now. She watched as Nana ripped open the bag and pulled out the (other) lavender spool of yarn from Harleigh. At the sight, Nana laughed. "Well would you look at that!" she said, smiling.

"Woah, what do you know?" Davidson said, grinning at Harleigh. "Great minds think alike, I guess!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Harleigh said. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that she'd picked the same color as her brother.

"Thank you. I was running out of lavender, but now I will have plenty to work with!"

"I guess we should have collaborated to make sure we didn't get the same thing," Harleigh said.

"We should have," Davidson said. "It's a twin thing I guess."

"Well, it gave your Nana a great tickle," she said. "And yarn doesn't expire, thankfully, so I'll be well-endowed with lavender yarn for a good long while."

Davidson laughed at that, and that got a small smile out of Harleigh. She was right, thankfully it wouldn't expire. And thankfully, Nana crocheted often, and would use it up somehow.

"Your friends must think I'm an old lady, a Nana that crochets for fun," she said. "I'm not even forty yet, though, so don't think I'm that old!"

"My friends know you're not old," Davidson said. "They've seen you!"

"Well I hope I'm not showing my age yet," Nana teased, ruffling his curly dark hair on her way past to rinse off the dishes.

"Definitely not!" Davidson said cheerfully. "My friends always say that we all look like a family."

"Well of course we do, because we are one. People can see the love we have," Nana said.

"No, they mean appearance-wise," Davidson said. It was uncanny how she looked like the twins, after all.

Davidson always said how much he wished that Nana was actually their mother. That they were living with one of their blood parents all along. Maybe they would know their father, they could meet them, Davidson always talked about how badly he wanted that. But Harleigh knew it couldn't be true. Physical appearance, especially those that are so typical like their own. Harleigh always told him: _if Nana was our mother, why would she not just raise us as a single mother and have us call her Mom? Not to mention, you could go through downtown District Six and find at least five other people that look like us that we could call our mother. Maybe we even look like our dad, which adds the total to far more than five._ It just didn't make sense for that to be true. Even assuming that Nana was their biological mother, there was obviously a reason why their father wasn't there. Davidson would want to know about him, even if it hurt.

Harleigh, unlike her twin, had no desire. She didn't want to know about her parents. She just didn't see the point in it. Her parents were gone. They were as good as dead to her. They weren't here. They didn't want the twins to know them as their parents. As far as Harleigh was concerned, she had no parents, nor would she ever. She had her brother and her Nana, and that was how the world was. And they were all that Harleigh needed. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"Yes, we all look good together."

"Are you sure you know nothing about our mother, Nana?"

Harleigh sighed at the question. She knew that it made Nana feel bad because she truly knew nothing and felt terrible that she didn't have anything to tell them. Harleigh loved her brother and wanted him to be happy, but this was an impossible way to get there.

"Davidson…" Nana sat back down across from the twins. "You know that I wish I could tell you anything about your parents. I really wish I had the answers for you." She looked sad. Harleigh gave her brother a pointed look, which meant to not push it. After all, today was her birthday, and she didn't need to be thinking about this today.

"I know," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I just hope…"

"She doesn't have to be related to us by blood," Harleigh said. "She's still our Nana, and love is what makes a family. It doesn't matter who banged who that brought us into the world, because our father and mother obviously don't give a damn about us, and they never did because we don't even know them. But today is about Nana, our _real_ family. Let's appreciate her today."

Davidson smiled. "You're right, Harleigh. I'm sorry Nana. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Nana smiled, but still looked pained. "That's alright honey. It's really not a problem."

"Let's do something fun today," Davidson said. Harleigh smiled. It had been a while since she had a day with her brother all to herself, without his friends in the picture. As selfish as she knew it was, she was really looking forward to it.

"Sounds great to me!" Nana said.

"Me three," Harleigh said, smiling.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Back with another update! So this one is going to be different about this chapter. Usually, I post tribute drawings as soon as the chapter is up, but because Harleigh's submitter is set to go to camp on Sunday and I wanted to get this out ASAP for her to read before she's packing and getting ready to go! So the drawings will be posted probably either tonight or tomorrow, so watch out for those at a later time.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter! These tributes were both fun to write and they came to me really easily. I realize that I've forgotten to say who submitted which character in the chapters, but youc an see that on the blog or on the tribute list if you're curious.**_

 _ **Chapter Question is the same as always. Thoughts of both tributes, and if one of them was yours, how did I do?**_

 _ **See you hopefully soon with the next set of intros! Only four more chapters of them to go!**_


	13. Drive

_Two Months before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Burton Damask, District 9-

It was a gorgeous day. The temperature was just right, the trees were bright green and their leaves were gently blown by the spring breeze. The grass was tall and waved to the sky, which was bright blue with a brilliant sun and scattered with beautiful, puffy white clouds.

It was a perfect day to be outside, but Burton was no there. He watched the sun brighten as a cloud blew away from it and sighed. It would be a perfect day to hang out with his friends. But as much as Burton would love to run around and play out there, he knew that he couldn't. Or, not right now. He had to focus on studying now. Then, once he had made an appropriate amount of progress, he would be able to go outside.

Burton took a deep breath. He could practically feel the warm sunlight on his skin. But, if he wanted to make it to University someday, this was what he would have to do. And he wanted it bad. He could still remember the day that he decided he wanted to leave District Nine and pursue something bigger. He was only eleven. Dad always told him that the decisions he made now would impact his future, so he was very careful to keep studying and learning. The more he learned now, the better he could do on his ACT test, when it was time for him to take it.

Burton took a moment to imagine feeling the sun and the breeze on his way to his next class in District Three, knowing that he would never have to do the mindless labor of field work. Still reluctant but with a new drive, Burton flipped open his math book. This was the toughest subject for him, which was all the more reason for him to work on it. He knew that many of the majors available in the University of District Three would be math-intensive. Burton loved science, the logic of physics came easily to him. It was just that damn calculus that got him every time. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

He enjoyed the sunlight, that made the numbers easier for him to read and motivated him to work. Hopefully he would get done fast so that he could go outside.

Burton became lost in his work. He worked through problems and focused on finding the right answer without the key in the back of the study book. He tried to process the explanation for why certain things had to happen. Burton knew that he could much more easily understand what to do if he understood why they had to do it. If he could understand why he did each step, he would be able to work through the problem efficiently. He tried to catch when he was chewing on his pencil while thinking, a habit that he was trying to break, as he worked. Mm. He was missing something, and he didn't know what. One step wasn't connecting and it was really throwing him off. He was starting to worry. He would never figure this out…

Burton tried to stay calm and worked through it again, slowly, step by step. That looked right. He flipped to the answer key in his book and realized he was off, by just a small bit. _Dammit_! Burton slammed down his pencil angrily. He was _so close_ , but _so close_ wasn't going to get him that scholarship.

He was piping when he heard the door open.

"What?" he asked, irritated as he swiveled around. He immediately softened when he saw his father there, looking shocked but not hurt, thankfully. "Sorry."

Dad came in and put a plate of apple slices next to Burton's book. "Stuck?"

"Yeah," grumbled Burton. He hated this feeling of being stuck, even if deep down he knew that it was only natural for him to feel this way and it meant that he was learning.

"Can I try to help?" he asked.

"Do you know a lot of calculus?" Burton asked. It was a genuine question, he actually didn't know if his father knew anything, but Dad frowned.

"No," he sighed. "I still don't know if I could do long division, honestly." Burton frowned. He couldn't imagine an existence like that. Working manual labor in the fields all day, every day. Doing the same thing, like clockwork, over and over. Having no real problems to solve, no real questions to think through, no real drive to do anything except for cut and gather, cut and gather. It sounded absolutely unbearable to Burton, but he was thankful that his father did that job so that he wouldn't have to.

Being a single parent must have been extremely difficult, especially because Burton wasn't the easiest child and he knew it. It must have been even harder knowing that the mother of your child is still out there somewhere, with someone else, as if you weren't good enough. Burton sometimes wondered if it was _his_ fault, even. But, now was not the time for that.

"Thanks for the snack, Dad. I think this is the energy that I need to get through this."

Dad got up and smiled at his son. Their relationship, their lives could have gotten much worse after they were both abandoned. Thankfully, they were able to grow from it instead. "You're welcome. I'll go get you some water too."

"Thanks," he said. Burton took a deep breath. This was certainly a problem that was tough, but he was not the kind of person to give up on things. He was determined to make it to University, and if that meant he would conquer this problem, he was going to do it! Burton felt a new focus consume him as he took an apple slice and put it in his mouth. It was time to figure this out, once and for all!

Burton worked through many similar problems, until he finally got the missing piece. Once he figured out what he was doing, he was able go through and fix all the problems that he was missing until all of his answers were correct. But then, the moment of truth. Burton had to do one of those problems without looking at his previous work or the answer key. This would show if he really understood what he was doing or not.

Burton munched on an apple slice as he worked, focusing hard. Suddenly, his focus was broken when the door burst open and his best friends came tumbling in the room.

"Yo Burton!" Perc said. "Sup man?"

Burton sighed, but he couldn't stay mad at his friends. "Studying. What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, since we had that test on April Fool's…" Cal started, and Burton knew where this was going. "We have to make up for it! And what a better day than today! It's Saturday, and it's gorgeous!"

Burton sighed. "I would love to guys, but I really need to make sure I have this down, and maybe I could even start the next unit."

Cal groaned. "You're gonna put off the best prank day of the year Button!?" he asked. Burton laughed at the use of the decade-old nickname that had come when they were six and Cal couldn't say his real name.

"This is very important to me, guys. I have to start early if I want to reach my goal."

"I guess you're right," Perc sighed. "This takes a lot of discipline."

Cal sat on a stool, making himself right at home. Their decade-long best friendship was obvious when they were together. "It's still a long-shot. Do they look at your discipline record too?"

Burton laughed a little. "If they do, I'll tell them that most of those detentions are your fault, Cal."

"You were an accomplice."

"I hope they wouldn't rescind my scholarship for those four detentions we served when we were in elementary school. Besides, some of those pranks were engineering _genius_. District Three only wishes they could have seen them."

"They were epic," Cal said.

"From what I've seen, they seem like it," Perc said. The other two tried not to leave him out, but they'd just known each other for a long time. Of course, he'd always known about their antics because they had known him since they were kids, but the trio didn't fall into step with each other until Cal and Burton were twelve and Perc was eleven.

"To be fair, they were all deserved," Cal said. "We're like Robin Hoods. We're only pranking when it's right."

"I don't think that's how that works," Burton said, still smiling. "Now if you guys just hang tight for a few seconds, I should really finish these few problems."

"District Three is so selective," Cal said quietly. Burton sighed. He knew that it was staunch competition, and that it was very possible he wouldn't make it to District Three. But he was so determined that he refused to give up. So his friends were just going to have to sit tight and wait for him to finish up.

Burton got back to work, his friends quietly sitting and whispering while he worked. This wasn't an unusual sight for the people that knew Burton, and his friends respected his discipline, even if neither of them were particularly thrilled by the idea of going to school. It really wasn't for everyone, and Burton knew that. At one point, he was sure he would just do what his father did and wouldn't need school. Like the leaves and pollen swirling around outside, the winds of life take you different places you never expected to go.

Burton lasered in his focus, back to the problem at hand. If anything, the distraction was probably a good thing, it will test if he actually remembers and knows what he was studying even after his mind is distracted from it. Burton worked through the problem just as he had been doing before he was interrupted. He had to think hard about what step to do next, but after thinking about it, he could pick out what it was that he needed to do next. After slowly working through it, chewing on his pencil, Burton got an answer and circled it. He hesitantly went back through the steps to make sure he didn't miss anything. Upon double-checking his work, he realized that he had made a silly mistake, which he corrected and adjusted his final answer accordingly. After, he checked through one last time, pretending that he was in the testing room, the bubble sheet in front of him, putting in answers. When he decided there was nothing else he could do and he was confident in his answer, Burton opened the answer key. Much to his dismay, the answer he saw wasn't the same as the one he had- oh wait, he was looking at the problem above the one he had done. Whoops. His answer was actually right! Burton grinned, glad that his work had seemingly paid off. He would have to get back to it after spending the afternoon with his friends, hopefully the process would stick around in his mind until then.

"Alright, let's go outside," Burton said, smiling. If there was one thing he would miss about District Nine, it was the beautiful outdoors. From what he had seen of District Three during Games broadcasts and commercials advertising the University, it was highly industrialized. There was barely any grass, not nearly as long or green as the grass back home. The sun wasn't nearly as bright or warm. The clouds weren't nearly as white and puffy there. But hopefully after going there, he would be able to come back home to his Dad and friends and work there.

Burton closed the book, which was always a satisfying feeling. It meant that, for now, the work was done, and now Burton could spend his Saturday afternoon however he wanted to with his friends.

"I'm tired of being cooped up inside," he said finally. "Let's go!"

Cal and Perc jumped up.

"I agree!" Perc said.

"Where to?" Cal asked.

"Not sure yet," Burton said thoughtfully. "It's hard to prank on a Saturday considering the fact that we aren't going to see anyone much today. And I don't think it would be wise to TP again, after what happened last time."

"Technically, we weren't caught," Cal said, as the boys left Burton's bedroom and headed out the door with a quick goodbye to Dad.

"By the skin of our asses we weren't," Burton said, laughing a little bit. At the time, it was terrifying to be yelled at by someone and chased by Peacekeepers. Luckily, they weren't caught, and the Peacekeepers must have had a sense of humor because they saw the trio around that same neighborhood again and didn't confront them. "I worry that if we ever tried again we wouldn't be nearly as lucky."

"Well luckily for us, we haven't had a teacher nearly as mean as Mrs. S. Talk about deserving it! She put little Jones in the corner because he "sassed her." That's just his voice!" Perc said.

"She was a bitch," Cal agreed. "I heard once a student was wearing a pride headband and she made her take it off because it was too _distracting_ to the other students."

"That's disgusting," Burton agreed.

"I would do it again if I had the chance," Perc said, to which the others assented.

"I think she moved, though," Burton said. "I used to go to a tutor across the street and I saw a young couple standing in their driveway working on their mailbox."

"Hopefully she moved up to heaven," Cal said.

Perc and Burton both laughed, but Burton punched Cal's arm. "You're so insensitive," Burton said.

"Hey, he gave her the benefit of the doubt," Perc said. "I doubt she would go to heaven if she was gone."

Cal burst out laughing, and Burton couldn't hold back his smile. "So rude," Burton said, "But also not wrong."

"Let's not give that nice young couple a hard time," Perc said. "She obviously fled out of fear of us."

"Oh yeah, _obviously_ ," Burton said. "No other reason that she moved."

Burton realized that they had been walking and talking at the same time just then. "Where are we?" he asked.

Cal blinked in realization. "I didn't even really know where we were going. I was just following you, I thought you knew."

"Oh. Wait, this is your neighborhood, isn't it Perc?" He could tell because the houses were smaller, the roads were dustier, and no house had electrical lighting in it.

"Oh, yeah, guess it is," Perc said, giving a shy smile.

"This is a really good place to hang out and chat!" Burton said, giving his pal a reassuring smile. "I'm glad we ended up here!"

"Yeah," Cal said quickly, "Me too!"

"Come on guys, let's keep walking," Burton said. "Maybe eventually we'll find a way to keep the prankster tradition alive."

~.~.

 _One Month, Two Weeks before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Cerulean Elpharae, District 7-

Cerulean munched on his cereal, anxious to get outside. It was absolutely fucking gorgeous and Ceru couldn't wait to see his friends and do some practice with them. He shoveled the food into his mouth while he unpeeled the banana that was sitting next to his plate.

When Mom put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

"Sorry," she said.

Ceru just gave her a smile and shrugged her off with a, "No problem." He took a bite of the soft banana, stirring the flaky, solid cereal around his bowl. He had to appreciate the textures of the various food items he got a hold of. It was interesting to see and feel them.

He turned back forward to eat the rest of his breakfast. Having a banana was a special treat for Ceru, as he very rarely got to have fruit. The high that District Seven had been experiencing after Helen Bethel won the Games faded quickly. District Three was booming because of the University pouring in many (rich) students and their newest Victor. District Five was enjoying a boom of rich University students as well. Nine and Six were also enjoying the spoils, with District Ten getting money towards their training centers and an influx of trainees. District Eleven and Twelve were given special attention for poverty. It seemed that District Seven was left behind in all of this. Right in the middle, with their most recent Victor still young enough to make headlines but old enough news that the District lost the golden age that came with having a recent Victor.

Damn had they been close to one. The hardworking lumberjack that was one of District Seven's most promising in years went down in second place, to a fifteen-year-old Capitolite, nonetheless. If only Todd Malloy hadn't been just so golden-hearted. He could have easily killed the young boy if he wanted to. He just didn't want to. It was tough, because many of District Seven's natives remember the joy that came with cheap foods: cake mixes, fruits, eggs, milk: the chance to buy the whole family new clothes, new shoes especially. The chance to sit outside in the warm spring and eat popsicles with their coworkers. It was all taken away because Malloy couldn't make the final kill. Ceru was annoyed at him for it, but wasn't sure if he could blame him. That was something he really didn't like to think about.

Ceru finished his breakfast and rinsed his plates in the sink, now aware of Mom's presence in the room. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was waving her arms, and glanced over.

"When do you want to play?"

Ceru blinked at her. "Say again?"

"When do you walk toupee?"

Ceru sighed. Mom's face fell. He hated the feeling of disappointing her like that. He loved her so much and just wanted to do her proud. He didn't have to ask her to say it again. His blank stare must have been enough.

"When do you work today?"

 _Aha_.

"I work from afternoon till close today," Ceru said. Or that's what he thought he said. He really didn't know. Mom nodded, so he guessed that she understood what he was saying.

"Dad will be home for -." She turned away from him a little bit, so he didn't catch the last word. Ceru didn't have to ask her again, he could guess that she was saying _dinner_. He knew that she wanted to reconcile his relationship with his father. And there was nobody that wanted that more than Cerulean. He so badly wanted his father to believe in him. Sadly, that just wasn't possible. They would never be able to connect. Ceru just had to accept it, and do his best to prove his father wrong.

"I'm going to go meet up with my friends," Ceru said. Mom turned around, her eyebrows furrowed. _Must have talked too fast_. Ceru tried again, slowing down so he could enunciate like he'd worked on with his speech therapist. "I' to meet with m s." Mom looked understanding and nodded, so he must have gotten the point across.

Feel satisfied with himself, Ceru grabbed his bag and waved goodbye to his mother as he walked out the door. Just before he left, he felt the deep vibration of the floor being pounded behind him, and turned around.

"Dinner will be at -." Ceru looked confused, and Mom held up all five of her fingers, letting him know when. Understanding, he said a quick, "Okay!" before he bounded out the door. It was going to be a good day!

Cerulean walked through the crowd, his arms tightly pressed to his sides and not making eye contact with the crowds of people walking down the street. Many workers took off on Saturday to be with their families. Ceru's father never took a day off. He took a half day on Sundays usually, but sometimes if Ceru was staying home he would take the full day. It was just better for Ceru to avoid him when possible, so he didn't mind. Sometimes he wished his father would stay home, just for an afternoon, so he could see how hard Ceru worked to be independent. But that was never going to be a reality.

Ceru walked through the alley to duck behind the building, where he would meet his friends. Not liking to be there alone, he stepped out to stand next to the building until Clair and Elphias arrived. While he was waiting, he saw a young girl with bright red hair talking to a little boy that looked just like her. While he was waiting, Ceru watched them.

"Mom will kill us if she knew," the girl said.

"I didn't mean to," the boy said, looking sadly at the tiny toy robot he was holding.

"You have to give it back, I can't pay for that and the groceries."

Ceru sighed. It was a sad reality of living in post-Victor District Seven. He didn't want to follow the conversation anymore, it was too sad. He would be happy to help, except for the fact that he had no money of his own either. Maybe the shopkeeper would be nice, but he really needed the money too, so he might not have the choice.

Ceru perked up when he saw Clair coming over, Elphias only a little while behind them. Ceru waved to his friend, who beamed as she waved back. Together, the trio went back behind the shop. It wasn't the nicest plaza to be in, but they were smart and tried to be wise about where they met.

"It's a beautiful day," Elphias said cheerfully. "I'm so happy the sun finally came out."

"Me too," Ceru said, blushing when he looked over and saw that Clair was saying something at the same time. Clair just gave him a bright smile and kept going.

"My mom said it would never clear up," she said. "I'm glad it only took a day!"

Ceru glanced back to Elphias, not talking anymore for fear of talking over someone by mistake. He always felt awkward, but his friends always did their best to include him.

"Let's get started," Elphias said.

Together, the three friends began training. Elphias, who was one year older than them at seventeen, had gotten some training from his father, just in case. Now, he was teaching Ceru and Clair everything he knew about self-defense. Ceru loved to train like this. It was a way for him to work hard at honing his physicality and his focus when he was an intense situation. Training like this made him feel useful, and like he was reaching his full potential, despite all hardship. It was a good feeling for him when he got a move just right. Plus, the feeling of wiping the sweat off after a big effort was very satisfying. Especially because Dad never thought Ceru would have that feeling.

Elphias sometimes talked while he was doing a move, which made it harder to understand him. Ceru squinted to see what he was saying, and watched as Clair kept up with his movements. She was very good at self-defense, even if she wasn't as excited about it as Ceru and Elphias. Ceru's eyes scaled the battle, watching and analyzing each move carefully, trying to figure out the strategy behind it. When it was his turn, he was ready to jump in. He wanted to prove that he could do whatever anyone else could. Elphias grinned and looked determined at him. He had learned not to talk to Ceru directly while they were fighting, as Ceru wasn't focused on watching his lips, he was focused on analyzing his moves.

Ceru felt energy rush through him as he watched Elphias's new move and thought through what he said about how to both execute it and defend it. When Elphias lunged, Ceru was ready. He watched the smallest movements, a quirk in his smile or a small twitch of his hand, or his fingers forming into a fist. It was easy for Ceru to pick up the small details of his movements, to make up for what he couldn't do. He could easily read and follow his friend until the very end. When the fight was won, Elphias smiled proudly at his friend. Once they both relaxed their stances and stood face to face, Elphias told Cerulean the things he could improve, showing him in the form of motions when Ceru was confused about what he said, or what he meant.

The three friends spent the afternoon sparring and honing in their self-defense skills together, laughing and enjoying each other's company. There was no other way that Cerulean would rather spend a Saturday afternoon. Sadly, though, the friends had to say goodbye to each other. Ceru had to go to work!

He was in high spirits as he high-fived Elphias and Clair before the friends split ways. Ceru didn't have to walk far to get to the shop where he worked. When he came in, he weaved through some of the aisles, smiling fondly. He didn't want to stay in this job for his entire life, but for his teen years, he couldn't ask for a better place to work. He knew that someday, when he was older, he would be able to go out with a team and chop lumber, but that wasn't the job he wanted for another few years at least.

Ceru went past the teenage girl who was working the cash register to check in with his boss and put on his apron. His boss smiled and hurried over to greet him.

"Good to see you, Cerulean." Cerulean wished that his name wasn't so hard to read on people's lips, but he couldn't change it now.

"You too, Sir."

"Libby's shift is just ending, so you'll take over when she's done."

Ceru nodded. "Yes sir!" When his boss's face contorted into a tense position, Ceru could guess that he was talking too loud, again. He tried to control the volume of his voice, but it was hard for him because he really had no idea how or what volume was. "Of course," he said, (hopefully) quieter.

Sure enough, it didn't take long for Libby to leave and Ceru to stand at the cash register. Sometimes, the dust in the store made him cough, as it wasn't the cleanliest place ever seen, but many people came because the prices for low. Ceru would keep an eye out for any funny business in the aisles of the small shop. He had very good eyes.

It was an uneventful shift for Ceru: he served a couple of customers looking for cheap home products, but nothing else happened. After such an intense day of training, though, he wasn't upset about that. While he was there, he munched on a small snack that would serve for his lunch that he got in between his training session and his shift. Since it was a Saturday, Ceru offered to work a long evening, for the lumberjacks that took off work or took off in the evening that would be shopping with their families. He was happy to be given the job of taking inventory as the evening approached.

By the time the store was ready to close, the sky was growing dark as dusk approached. Ceru helped lock up, and gave his boss a kind goodbye before they parted ways.

Ceru was surprised when he saw Clair waiting for him. Sometimes, she chose to come walk home with him, and sometimes she even came in the store to spend the end of his shift with him. He was always happy to see her.

"Hey," he said. She waved to him and smiled. "You don't have to come walk with me, you know."

"I want to, though," she said. Together, the two of them walked back. It was awful nice of her to come hang with him. It made the walk less lonely, and as much as he hated to admit it, made him feel a little bit safer, having someone who could hear a distant danger.

It was hard to talk while they were walking beside her, so they walked together and, besides a little bit of talk about his shift, didn't say anything. Suddenly, Clair stopped beside him, and when he looked over, her face contorted into a look of fear. Ceru realized why soon: Clair was being held by a man that towered over her. He wobbled as he walked and started dragging her, even when she tried to fight back against him. His lips were moving, maybe he was saying something, but Ceru couldn't understand the words. Instead, he just sprung into action.

He could see Clair fighting and (he assumed) yelling against the man, but Ceru wasn't going to stand around and let him take her friend. The guy; clumsily pushed her against the wall, and Ceru turned around and flung himself at the guy with all his might. The guy wasn't thrown on the ground, but he was surprised when Ceru reached forward and poked him in the eyes, causing him to loosen his grip enough that Clair could grab his fingers and pull them backwards. His grip loosened enough for her to slip out of it, but Ceru had to be sure he didn't follow them. He kicked the guy in the nuts causing him to fall on his knees, where Cerulean grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. Blood poured out of his nose as he fell on the ground, still breathing but not moving, knocked out cold.

Cerulean hurried over to Clair, whose eyes were wide.

"Are you okay?" he asked, probably louder than he should but he couldn't control himself.

She nodded quickly, swallowing hard.

"Are you hurt?" Ceru asked, reaching out and taking both of her hands, trying to look into her wide brown eyes.

Clair shook her head quickly, before looking up at him, still breathing heavily.

"You saved me," she said. "Thank you."

"I wasn't going to leave you there to suffer."

She gave him a tiny smile, her eyes pooling with tears. "That was pretty -," she said. He could see the last word because she let out a small sob while saying it that made it hard to understand. "Cool," she said, where Ceru could see it. She knew that he would need to see it again. He was thankful to have a friend that knew him that well and was so well-tuned to his needs.

"I only did what I had to," he said.

The guy's hand twitched, causing Ceru to look over quickly. "We should get out of here," he said.

"Let's not talk about this to anyone," she said. "He was drunk, he won't remember."

Ceru nodded. "Ok," he said, biting his lip. Clair reached over and took his hand, and together the two of them quickly walked away from there.

Cerulean felt both scared and vindicated as they hurried back. While he had gotten to prove his training ability and was able to save his friend, he knew that if she wasn't there, it could have been him, and he wouldn't have even known the guy was coming.

He made sure that Clair was inside her house before he turned around and walked the rest of the way home.

He had won that fight, but… Hopefully he would never have to fight like that again.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Only 3 more chapters of intros after this one to go! I can't wait to get into the really interesting stuff once these intros are over, but first we have six more tributes to introduce and it's going to be awesome! There are still many good ones to show! Hopefully I'll get another one of these out before I go on vacation in July, but I'm really getting hyped up for this story!**_

 _ **CQ is the same. Thoughts on both tributes? If one of these was yours, how did I do?**_

 _ **Thanks everyone and see you for the next two tributes!**_


	14. And the Volunteers Are

_Exactly One Month before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Arden Rivendell, District 2-

Arden was more than happy to hear her alarm go off that morning. It had been a really long night for her, very frustrating as well. It was just so hard for her to sleep knowing what was coming today. This was going to be the day that she had been working so hard to prepare for. It all came to this. She had barely slept, but when she slept, she had nightmares, nightmares of making one wrong move, being pinned, losing her only shot at the glory that she so desperately craved. One wrong move, and she would lose everything.

Then, she got so frustrated because she knew that sleeping was necessary for her to be her best in the morning. It was a constant cycle: Stay awake from nerves and excitement, finally doze into a daydream state and have a nightmare about a way that it could all go wrong, wake herself up, and then the cycle began again. When the alarm finally told her it was time for her to get up for good, she was relieved that the cycle was over. Even though it had gone off just as she had finally gotten into a dreamless slumber. Always.

Arden rubbed the sand out of her eyes and immediately sat up. Victors never snoozed. If you snooze in the Arena, you lose. And Arden wasn't going to lose. She slid out of bed and yawned. It was a long night, but this was a new day and she couldn't let the loss of sleep affect her performance. She knew that in the Games, she would be losing sleep, but that couldn't affect her performance there, and it wasn't going to here, either.

Arden brushed her teeth and combed her hair. After she changed into the breathable training clothes provided by District Two, she put her long, dirty blonde hair back in double braids that she put up and pinned back. She had to make sure it was pinned tightly so that it couldn't be pulled on or get caught, or slow her down if it was let down. She had to make sure that everything was just how she wanted for today. Arden bounced on her feet a little bit, trying to make sure that everything was comfortable for the big marathon of battles.

As District Two has grown and thrived, volunteering has become accessible to anyone that could prove they had the strength. With a population boom and increased access to training, the pool to choose just one volunteer for District Two was huge. This would be the day. The top trainees from each Academy around the District would submit people into the pool, proportional to the prestige of the Academy, who would come to the Colosseum (real original), District Two's biggest Training Center, for a day of non-stop judgment until the two volunteers were chosen from the pool. It was a new system that started last year, after a short but significant dry spell of people. Arden was one of three that was sent from her small, private Academy. It would take skills, smarts, and especially endurance to come out on top.

She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the butterflies flying around in her stomach. It was still out of her reach, there were going to be close to one-hundred other people that qualified in the female category that she would have to stand out from. Arden looked at herself in the mirror, and though she tried to stand up straight, her smile looked fake. She could see the nerves in her eyes. She was excited, but also nervous. She had worked so hard to reach the number one spot at _her_ Academy, and while that put her towards the top of the pack already because of its reputation, she knew that she had a lot to prove today.

When Arden came out to the small kitchen, she was surprised to see Dad awake and making breakfast. It had been years since he made breakfast for her. Arden was touched and excited at the sight of it.

"Dad!"

"Good morning," he said, giving her a gentle smile.

"What are you doing up?" she asked happily. He actually had a twinkle in his eye this morning.

"Today's the big day, isn't it?" he asked, giving her a small plate of peanut butter toast. Richer trainees would have eggs, bacon, and bagels for the big day, but Arden was just not that fortunate. She didn't have that life of luxury like other District Two trainees. There was a time when she would have been indignant if she got peanut butter toast, but now they couldn't be choosers.

"Yeah," Arden said. It was hard to believe that was even true. She had been waiting so long for it to come, and now she wished she had just another week to prepare, to clean up the things that were almost there and learn as much as she could. There was always something new to perfect, after all. "I can't believe it."

She sat down and ate the toast, and Dad sat down with her. He looked tired, but hopeful. She knew that she couldn't go home without having that letter for Dad to read. She wanted to bring honor to her family, to her name! It was her name on the line more than anything, but it would help her father too.

Arden's stomach swirled as she munched on the peanut butter toast. It was what she always had for breakfast when she went to train, and what she made for Dad to help his hangovers. He was really trying to break the cycle, and maybe today would be the day for that process to start. He'd almost broken the addiction before, but Arden was sure that this time would be it. As long as everything went according to plan, he could get out of drinking. She knew it was possible.

Her stomach still hadn't settled when she finished her breakfast and had a glass of water to drink. She couldn't help feeling nervous. Besides, she would also feel nervous in the Arena, and she had to figure out a way to cope with it to get home. She couldn't let it get to her.

Arden stood up, realizing she would have to hurry to catch the van that would take the three girls and three boys to the Colosseum. There would be a tram of excited trainees from their Academy following the van later in the day to watch the festivities.

The driver was none other than Chord, the main trainer that had worked with Arden.

"Hey," the man said, grinning.

"Is anyone sitting shotgun?" she asked.

"You're the first one here, so now you are."

Arden grinned as she slid into the passenger side and closed the door. Chord's music was connected and playing quietly

"You ready?" he asked.

Arden's heart was pounding, but she had to keep her confident persona. If she believed that she could do it, she could. If she didn't, she would fail. "Yes sir!" she said.

"I know you're ready," he said, smiling proudly. "If anyone from this Academy is going to earn that spot, it's you."

"Thanks Chord. I've had a really good trainer helping me out."

Her best friend gave her a smile. "A trainer is only as good as the person they're working with you know."

Arden flicked his arm. "Oh, stop that," she said, still smiling. Leave it to Chord to make her feel good about her chances.

The car door opened and two guys came in, both of them making small talk. None of the well-wishes or the luck was genuine. Everyone wanted to get that spot. They were all fake here. Nobody cared about anybody if they wanted to volunteer. She was lucky that she'd found Eva. Having a real friend behind her, along with Chord, got her to this point. She was going to be sure to find Eva in the crowd today, and it would get her through. Seeing her beautiful best friend cheering her on was what she needed.

Another girl vying for the spot entered the car next. Arden didn't know her that well, but knew that she was driven. The last boy came, and the last girl came in behind him. Cece. One of the girls personally dedicated to ruining Arden. She was going to make sure that the bitch was not the one standing up there on the podium. She tried to destroy Arden, but Arden wouldn't stay down. Now she was going to prove herself once and for all.

"Hi Arden," she said, smiling in that fake-ass way of her. "Are you ready for today?" Her hair was hanging down in a loose ponytail. Immediate weakness.

"I'm ready," she said confidently.

"I sure hope that you didn't have to choose between this and caring for your father. Isn't he sick? I've never seen him."

Arden's blood boiled. "He's fine."

"And your mother! I'm sure she must be so proud of you up there. Oh, she isn't dead, is she? She just couldn't take you and left? How sad. Maybe if she was still around you wouldn't have to take tesserae to be here."

Arden turned around. She didn't have to listen to that shit, she was sitting in the front seat. Everyone knew she took tesserae, a testament to how poor her family was. It was embarrassing to be known as the poor girl. The tesserae girl. The outlier, because she didn't have money. She could hear the other trainees whispering and giggling in the backseat.

"You won't be laughing when I'm on that podium today," she said, not turning around to look at them. They whispered quieter. "I'm not going to honor any of you up there. Especially not you Cece."

"You think your cute little face is going to be seen as a threat by any of those Victors?" Cece asked, as Chord silently pulled out. He knew that Arden could fight her own battles, and even liked doing so. It felt good to stand up for herself.

"I know it will," Arden said. Chord gave her a look as Cece gave her stupid little snuff at Arden and the trainees all stopped talking. It was a tense ride. Chord turned up his music slightly, but it didn't do anything to help diffuse the tension. Arden felt annoyed that she had to be the target, of someone she had once called a friend nonetheless, but didn't mind. She was full of energy now, and they were going to regret what they said.

Chord was a good driver, and his smooth stops and accelerations made the ride more calming to Arden. She just had to keep her eyes on the prize, and time and time again, rageful Careers met an early demise.

When the Colosseum came into sight, everyone in the van perked up, craning their necks to look at the giant supercomplex. The largest Academy in the District, it was the perfect place to hold a day of events like this. Arden felt excited, trying to control her nerves as Chord pulled the van up to the entrance to let out all of the prospective volunteers.

"We're here everyone," he said, smiling at them all. "Best of luck to each of you. Represent us well."

The trainees all gave their affirmations as they opened the doors on either side and filed out of the car.

Chord put a hand on Arden's arm as she unbuckled herself. "Go get 'em tiger."

"That's cliché," she said, laughing a little bit as she opened the door.

"You're this Academy's pride, Arden. You got this. Just do what you know you can do."

Arden took a deep breath, trying to memorize those words to take them to heart.

"You got it," she said. She had a lot of people to make proud out there. She hoped she could live up to their expectations. Arden took a deep breath as she slid out of the seat and joined her fellow trainees.

The Colosseum was huge, and there were trainees everywhere. Arden immediately went to her strongest station, to show her fellow trainees that she was a threat like them. The girl that was beside her was hulking, built strong, and had a hell of a hand on her. Arden watched in awe and horror as she hit each target and destroyed it. Her hands shook as she picked up a knife.

If this girl was from District Four, would Arden be intimidated? No way. She couldn't be intimidated now. She picked up her knife and made her first throw.

It didn't take long for Nona Amatore to silence the room and announce the setup of the day. First, the designated female would be training at their weapon of choice as the Victors walked around and watched, eliminating those that don't seem threatening. While they did that, the designated male competitors would be sent to test their survival skills. These would result in the largest number of eliminations.

Arden took a deep breath, shutting out everyone around her. This was about Arden doing her best, and she couldn't let other girls get to her. And next to this girl, she had to look good. She threw knives at target after target. The supply was basically unending for the twenty or so girls at the station. Arden didn't look at anyone, just focused on throwing her knives forward. She watched as the first girl, a young-looking mouse with black hair, was eliminated. After that, it seemed that more and more people were taken out. Arden pushed herself to throw harder, faster, and farther. She hit a target when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, Arden whirled around with her knife held up. Nona, who had touched her, smirked. "Nice throw," she said. "Get back to it."

Arden gave a nod of recognition before she turned back around and started training with more vigor than ever before. Nona passed the brute without saying a word. That gave Arden hope. Before she knew it, Glaucia's booming voice calling off the first round of training.

"Congratulations, everyone," she said. "You've passed the first round. Please proceed to the testing room for Round Two."

Arden grabbed her water bottle and ran as fast as she could to where Pluto Nicastro was standing at the door, waiting to lead them to their next location. She weaved through the people so she could be right behind the young Victor, who looked at her curiously before turning around to take the remaining competitors to the next room. The Survival test room had lines of screens. It was a long process and many of the questions were tricks, but Arden felt fairly confident as she selected the answers. Before she knew it, the scores were shown, and the bottom ten percent were eliminated. The brutish girl that had been training with Arden was eliminated.

The next round was sparring. Arden was put with a young girl, probably only sixteen, that was in her weight class. After easily taking her out, Arden moved up and took on the winners. After four matches that Arden won, the round was over, and she progressed. She noticed Cece walking out of the center after that.

The next round was a swimming test. Those that couldn't swim laps or tread water, and there were a few, were eliminated. It was a long day, but Arden found herself in the final round. Only two trainees stood between her and Victory. All of the Victors and all of the trainees' friends watched. Arden found Eva in the crowd by her gorgeous blonde hair. She was smiling excitedly.

"I'm going to make you proud," she said, as her match began. It was the only match going on at the time, and even if she lost one or two of the three rounds, the Victors were looking for technique and drive, for volunteer material. Arden had to show them that she was the total package that they wanted. After one quick victory, Arden finally got a break while the other trainees sparred. While they did, she watched carefully. She would be fighting this person next.

After that girl: a brown-haired, tall girl with a mean look on her face: had won, the remaining four boys sparred. Arden's eye was drawn to one in particular, who had his hair tied back and a wide, confident grin on his face through his entire fight. He was good.

Once the boys were decided, Arden was up again. The room was silent as she and her opponent squared up. The first match was a quick loss for her, but she couldn't give up! After a long, grueling second match, Arden was victorious. The third one was another long one, but Arden could watch her opponent's stamina failing. At just the right moment, she got her fatigued competitor on the ground, ending victorious. She knew it didn't guarantee her spot, but she was starting to realize how close she was to her dream.

The same boy Arden had been watching easily disarmed his opponent twice in a row. She studied his face, ready to meet him.

The deliberation took forever. Arden felt like she was dying. Finally, Pit Kensy came forward to announce the volunteers.

"Hello competitors! Thank you for your hard work, dedication, District Two is great, blah blah blah. Our two volunteers are Miss Arden Rivendell and Mr. Remus La Rocque!"

Arden could hear Eva yelling in the crowd as the two of them went up to the podiums, where they would be displayed for the District for all to see.

It was really happening. Her dreams were all going to come true!

~.~.

 _Exactly One Month before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Kelwyn Murdock, District 4-

Kelwyn was having trouble sleeping recently. There really wasn't a reason why, which was the most frustrating part about it. For some reason, he just kept tossing and turning. And the more that he tossed and turned, the more his mind would think, thinking about what happened in the day. With so many people watching his every move, Kelwyn was prone to wondering if he did things right that day. There was no such thing as a perfect day of anything, especially not training, and while he knew that, he couldn't help but feel worried. Especially as it was going down to the wire about them choosing the volunteers. How was he supposed to know what mistakes the Victors were looking for? He couldn't. But that thought worried him.

He was a… Perfectionist, he supposed. He always pushed himself to perfection, and was never happy: not even content: with anything else. And that made training especially frustrating for him.

But more frustrating than anything was the fact that he just wasn't getting enough sleep. And today was the most important day of all for him, because it was the day that the volunteers would be receiving their letter of recommendation from the Victors themselves. Kelwyn so longed to have that paper in his hand by the end of the day. Or, well, that's what he had always wanted.

Kelwyn flipped over in bed, laying with his eyes closed for just one more minute. Training was the only thing he had to do today. Just train and then he'll be able to come home and crash. Then he would go to bed and do it all again. The days just seemed to go by, each after the other. Perhaps because he had such a repetitive routine nowadays. Or perhaps because he was just so nervous, because he wanted to do a good job training and be chosen to volunteer. He wanted to do a good job so badly that he was nervous and terrified to mess up. And that made the thought of going into the Training center terrifying to him.

That just meant he was doing a good job, though. Being humble enough to find and fix your mistakes is a worthy quality to have when training. It was a good thing that Kelwyn stayed up thinking about everything that he did. He was just trying to improve himself… If it kept him up and made him feel worried, that was just part of the process of improving. It had to be. Hopefully if he won the Games, he would finally feel that joyful fulfillment that he had been searching so hard for. He had spent his whole life working towards this goal, after all, and he was probably just really burnt out right at the finish line. He just had to keep sprinting.

He just didn't want to go to training today, though. The thought of it made him nervous and anxious. He didn't want to go exert the effort all day. In fact, he didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to lay in bed. But, like every day, he had to fight the pit of anxiety brewing in his stomach and get up. He knew where the clock was in the Center, and if he really got bogged down, he would be able to keep track of the time. Hopefully it went at least somewhat quickly today. Then he would know if he would be volunteering or would have to find an alternate career path for his life. He wasn't totally sure which one he was hoping for more. He wasn't really excited about either. He wasn't excited about anything like his friends and family were.

He was just more subdued, he guessed.

Kelwyn took a deep breath and got ready. He took a cold shower to combat the sticky, hot, humid air of District Four. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth, avoiding looking at himself in the mirror for two long. For some reason, he just didn't really like to look at his own face.

When he came back, Chester was coming into Kelwyn's room from his bed in the foyer. When Kelwyn saw his dog, he hurried over, still in his PJ's, to greet him. "Hi Ches," he said, a smile spreading across his face as the big brown dog's tail started to wag. "Good morning," he said, patting his head, "Good boy." Chester panted, both from the humidity and from excitement at seeing his favorite human awake. Looking into his soft, warm brown eyes melted Kelwyn's heart. The boy gave a quick kiss to his dog's snout, laughing as Chester licked his face. Seeing his best friend and companion always made him feel better.

"I should get dressed now," Kelwyn said quietly, rubbing the pooch's head affectionately. As if he understood what his master was saying, Chester sat obediently as Kelwyn got dressed. When he looked over, Chester's ears twitched and his tail gave a single thump. Once his training jumpsuit was comfortably secured, Kelwyn tied his shoes and then looked back at Chester, who panted and looked at him expectantly, knowing what he would say next. "Are you ready for some breakfast?"

Chester waited for Kelwyn to leave the room, then followed him, staying close to his heels. He waited patiently for Kelwyn to put some food in his dish before promptly ignoring it to beg for the sausage Kelwyn was cooking on the stove. It didn't take long for his sister Nereida to bound into the kitchen. When Chester saw her, he perked up and walked over to say hello, his tail swooshing. Nereida knelt down to say hello to him, but soon he left her side to go back to watching Kelwyn make the sausage, just in case he would drop something.

"Morning bro," Nereida said, taking a seat. "Is mine there too?"

Kelwyn smiled at her. "Yup, there's some here for you."

"Thanks!" She swung her legs around the table. "So, are you ready for today?" she asked.

Kelwyn felt that cold fear sink in his stomach. He really didn't feel ready at all. He didn't think his skills were up to par, he hadn't worked hard enough. He hadn't done enough to prove to anyone that he was a worthy volunteer. He really didn't think he was going to get the spot, but if he didn't Brizo would be so disappointed. All he had done to make his family proud would just be in vain then, and he would get all those pitiful, sympathetic, disappointed glances for his friends and family… Kelwyn couldn't stand the thought, he didn't like thinking like this, he didn't-

"Kely! Earth to Kely."

What was at most a slight annoyance set him off. "Don't call me that!" he snapped at her.

"Okay, okay, sorry," she said.

Kelwyn immediately felt guilty. Why was he such an ass like this? He always made people feel bad about themselves, especially the people he loved.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's really fine."

"It's okay," she said, but her tone wasn't the same. Not even at the Training Center and he was already starting to fuck up. This was just going to keep going and going, he was just going to keep messing up all day, and he was going to lose it all… Kelwyn kept having thoughts like this as he dropped the sausage on a plate and both siblings took some for themselves.

Soon, Mom came out of her room. "There he is!" she said, grinning and hurrying over. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. "It's your big day!"

Kelwyn wished he could feel as energetic about it as she did. "Yup," he said, forcing a smile. He just wasn't the type to excite easily, he supposed. It was his personality.

"Are you ready?" she asked, giving him a large grin.

Kelwyn hated to disappoint his excited family by saying no, so he just gave a small smile. "Mhm."

"Oh, I know you are! You've worked so hard for this, and I am so proud of you!" She gave his fine brown hair a ruffle and took a seat. "Eat up, kiddo. You're going to use lots of energy."

"I know," he said, taking another sausage for himself. He soon realized that he didn't have much time. He had to leave! If he was late, there could be disastrous consequences. He couldn't lose his chance to fulfill the promise he made to Brizo… He had to go. "I have to go," he said. "Is Lyle awake?"

"I checked on him and he was sleeping," she said. "Probably for the best. He'll see you this evening when you get back."

Kelwyn sighed. He knew it was probably for the best. Something about his relationship with his brother seemed to have change. Then again, many things changed throughout Lyle's life, and yet many stayed the same. The world of autism was one of both routine and unpredictability. This would all pass after Kelwyn's life settled down, which it would today.

Kelwyn took a deep breath and kissed his mother: and Chester: goodbye. Nereida hurried up and tied her shoes so she could follow, anxious to see her girl friends and those few boy toys she'd been flirting with. Each second she spent tying those shoes felt like a year to Kelwyn, who was getting more nervous by the second and just wanted to leave, but knew he couldn't go without her.

Finally, she was ready, and together the siblings headed out the door. Kelwyn was nervous about those lost seconds and made his sister jog with him to make up for the lost time. Nereida didn't love it, but she didn't mind, and soon they were in the Center. Nereida gave her brother a big hug once there were there. He could see the group of girls all watching them and waving at her. "Good luck!" she said. "Love ya."

"Love you too," he said, watching her skip over to the group of girls who are among the hundreds of trainees watching them.

He barely had time to exhale before Brizo crashed into him, giving him a large hug from behind.

"Kely Kely Kelywyn!" she said happily. Kelwyn was so happy to see her.

"Hi Brizo," he said, turning around to face his cousin.

"This is it!" she said, awkwardly bouncing on her prosthetic.

"I wish you could be a Victor already like we said," he said. Just thinking of her dreams being shattered by that shark made him feel cold and sad.

"Hey, don't worry about that right now Cous! I had an epic battle already." Leave it to her to be so optimistic. Kelwyn wouldn't call himself an optimist, but he admired her attitude. "Now it's your turn. Go out there and chase the dream!"

Kelwyn smiled, feeling even more determined. "Right. Chase the dream."

"You got this," she said, as Varana headed over.

"Hey Bri!" she said, and Brizo grinned at her best non-related friend. "Good luck today Kelwyn." She held up her hand and Kelwyn gave her a high five as the girls headed off together.

Kelwyn started to stretch, trying to calm his nerves and push down the feeling of anxiety and dread that was pushing up at his throat. He had been here before, so often. But there was so much pressure on today that he couldn't keep the nerves in.

"You got this man," Redford said, just walking past. The two were friends, unofficially family as their parents were dating, but Redford knew he would want to hear from others. He got well-wishes from another slew of trainees for whom he had served as a mentor, especially Styx. Kelwyn felt good that he could help the young man train better so that he would find some form of favor with his parents, but it was still a shitty feeling that he could never fully stop the abuse, no matter how many nights Kelwyn spent with him… Kelwyn tried not to focus on that, but he couldn't help but feel dejected at the new injuries sported by the boy as he wished him good luck.

Kelwyn got a little bit of time to himself, but in reality he hated being by himself. When he was with other people, he had a purpose for that moment. He had purpose for his life. He had something to focus on which wasn't his own thoughts. And sometimes it was nice to be rescued from that constant self… Criticism.

Kelwyn was relieved and excited when he heard the familiar footsteps of Lamar, his best non-related friend. He gave Kelwyn a hearty high five and a pat on the back. "You got this man!" he said excitedly. "I saw the other guys. They're just dumb brutes, they don't know anything about strategy. And as for Freedman, you already fought him once and come out on top, so there's nothing in your way!"

Kelwyn knew that wasn't true, he had to keep taking his competition seriously or else he would slip up.

"I won't keep you because I think everyone else is hitting the mat, but good luck."

Kelwyn started to feel nervous, watching the first couple of trainees going to start warming up. "Thanks man." The friends fist bumped before Lamar hurried off. Kelwyn was about to go to the mat when he saw Avie coming towards him. Kelwyn would normally be very happy to see them, but he just felt so anxious seeing other trainees on the mat. Surely he had to be there too, if they were there. He couldn't afford to lose this chance, and they had already talked and agreed that the Games were going to come before their relationship was allowed to blossom.

"Hey Big Shot," they said, giving him a wink.

"Hi," he said, not paying attention to his friend.

"It's the big day," they said, grinning up at him, but he wasn't looking in their eyes. He was looking where the other trainees were picking up their weapons of choice. He wished they would let him go join them.

"Avie, I can't talk right now," he said, annoyed that they were holding him back. Did they not want him to volunteer? It would make sense because the two of them were still talking about the whole relationship thing. "Please, I'll see you after I have the letter."

He walked past them, noticing how their eyes drooped and realizing that he'd done it again. _What's wrong with me? Why did I say that to my friend?_

Kelwyn hurried back over to her. "I'm so sorry Avie," he said. "I… Don't know…" He was so often saying shit like this. How could he face his friends knowing he was such an asshole like this!?

"Don't worry about it," they said, hurrying off. Kelwyn felt upset watching them go but even more worried about starting to train. He certainly couldn't be the last one on those mats. Kelwyn hurried over to the racks of spears, and his day of sparring and training began.

…

Walking home with the letter in his hand was something Kelwyn honestly never thought he would do. Sweaty and bruised, the boy knew that this was only the beginning of the work he would have to do in order to come home a Victor, just as he promised his friends and family. But it was a very important step.

Brizo, Nereida, and all of their friends and his were walking back home with him, each of them chattering excitedly.

"That was so cool how you disarmed him right away! They thought he had a chance against you!?" Brizo said, detailing the first of many fights that Kelwyn won that day.

"It was so epic!" Nereida said. "I was on the edge of my seat on that Freedman fight, though. He almost got you!"

"Almost," Kelwyn said, feeling good and natural as the big group segmented off.

"We're going to have a hell of a story to tell Mom and Lyle! And Dad… when we see him next weekend."

"It was crazy," Kelwyn said. He wished he could feel electrified like they all felt for him. Brizo followed them all the way home.

"Let us go first!" Nereida said excitedly. "Brizo! Let's go in and look sad and we'll totally fool them!"

"Okay okay!" she said. The girls put on their sad faces and came in the house. Kelwyn followed slowly, holding the letter behind his back discreetly.

"Oh, you're back!" Mom said, hurrying in, and immediately deflating when she saw the three faces. "Oh, I'm so sorry… Kelwyn…"

"So sorry for what!?" Nereida asked. On cue, Kelwyn held up the letter for all to see, sealed with gold, signed by all of District Four's living Victors.

"I got the spot!" he said, and Jordana squealed and hurried over to hug Kelwyn, jumping up and down.

"I'm so proud of you honey!" she practically yelled.

Kelwyn grinned. "Thanks Mom," he said, grinning.

"Lyle, do you see?" she asked, gently to avoid overstimulating him. "Kelwyn is going to volunteer!"

She moved aside, so that Kelwyn could have the moment with his brother without all the distraction in the background.

"I did it Lyle," he said, smiling. "I'm going to the Hunger Games! See?"

Lyle was quiet for a few seconds before his hands balled into fists.

"Ugh!" he said, his mood changing immediately.

"Lyle?" Kelwyn asked, frowning.

"I HATE YOU!" Lyle shouted at him, waving his fists in the air and kicking his feet. "I HATE YOU!"

Kelwyn jumped back, shocked and a little scared. Lyle jumped from his seat, face scrunched in anger, and ran back to his room. Kelwyn just stared in shock, his heart falling to his stomach. An all-too familiar feeling nowadays.

"I…"

"It's okay," Jordana said softly. "He's been difficult all day. I know you want him to be excited for you honey, but…"

Kelwyn gave a half-hearted smile. "I know. We can't always understand him or hear what he really wants to say, so we can't assume the worst."

"He'll cool down and come out for some cake to celebrate. Until then, how about you all come sit and tell me all about it?"

At the promise of cake, all three teens perked up. "Yes!" they all said together, hurrying to the table to reflect on the day.

But Kelwyn knew that while he reflected happily now, it wouldn't last. He would toss and turn tonight, thinking about every silly move he made that could have been his doom. He would wonder if they made the right choice, wonder if he could even win the Games.

His happiness never lasted anymore.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: This is a surprise update, even for me! I didn't think I could do it today, but Kelwyn was just too fun! These POVs are longer than 2500 words but there was just some tying of loose ends and worldbuilding for me to do in each so I hope you forgive me for the longer update.**_

 _ **Two chapters left of intros and they're going to be a lot of fun so stick around! Then I'll be doing a check-in to see who's reading as well.**_

 _ **CQ: Same. Thoughts on both tributes? If I wrote one of yours how did I do?**_

 _ **Drawings aren't done yet, so expect them tomorrow. That's all I have, see you hopefully soon for the last four tributes!**_


	15. Invincible

_**A/N: I haven't even started writing Rammie yet and I can tell that her POV will be Rated M for intense sexual themes. I'll try to make at least one part of it readable to the public but… Don't be hopeful.**_

 _Two Weeks before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Wolfram "Rammie" Carnel, District 5-

Perfection.

Perhaps that wasn't what Rammie was born with, but it was certainly what she had. It all came with the joy of celebrity status, and the money that was pouring into her savings account. Her fans had been happy to help her out.

Now, she would be able to show off their generous patronage.

Rammie went straight to the shower after she woke up. There was no use trying to mess with her long, thick, ass-length hair straight after waking up, anyways, as she'd learned in the five days when she couldn't shower due to stitches. Rammie made sure to wake up early that morning so that she could take a nice, long shower before work.

After all, Rammie figured, what was a shower without some time to love yourself?

She disrobed, feeling elated at the thought of getting to go back to work today. The silky pajamas slid off of her shoulders and neatly crumbled on the floor as Rammie walked into the shower. The water just the perfect temperature, and Rammie stood right under the showerhead, letting the warm water soak her entire body. She felt each drop roll down the curves of her hips, over her ass and down her legs. Soon, her fingers followed them, exploring the familiar feeling of every nook and cranny of her body. Her hands traced the curve of her hips, her ass, and the flatness of her stomach.

Rammie wasn't embarrassed to love her body for exactly what it was. What she had made it.

Perfection.

Rammie hummed contentedly as her hands slid with the water down her stomach, down through the V of her hips, to the morning wood that was not-so patiently waiting for some sweet relief this morning. Then, not being able to wait anymore, Rammie's hands slid up her hips to her new beauties. She was excited to grow tits on her own thanks to estrogen, but they settled at a size that was just far too small for her. Thankfully, her loyal patrons were more than happy to pay the erroneous sum of money for her to plump them up for them. They would be glad they did.

But before she explored them on the camera, or let anyone else do it for her, she wanted to have the joy of the first stimulation all to herself. After all, they were hers. It was basically her job to enjoy them.

Rammie took great delight in her new breasts. Perfectly symmetrical and round, and deliciously plump. If it wasn't already easy for her costars to do their jobs, it would be a dream for them now. After some stimulation, she knew that her penis needed some attention too, and enjoyed herself until she felt the euphoric release that she'd been craving all morning. It was the perfect way to start her day, especially her first day coming into work with her new perfect figure.

After she got washed up, including her seemingly miles of hair, and shaved her legs, arms, and pubic hair, and giving her whole body one last examination, she got out of the shower and dried off. She spent time making sure that every strand of hair was exactly where she wanted it before studying herself one last time in the mirror.

Perfection.

Rammie leaned in to kiss her reflection goodbye before she went to her room to (sadly) put clothes on. She grinned at how none of her shirts really fit her anymore after the surgery. She made sure to choose a particularly tight one, hoping it would rip with the sheer force of her new breasts by the time she got to set. Or maybe even on camera. Rammie packed another tight one in her bag to take. She could get off to that. Just the thought made her dick perk up. She wore her tightest lace underwear and a skirt that showed it all in the back.

Rammie went to the kitchen for breakfast, where her Dads were waiting.

"Morning," Pops said. He'd given up giving his daughter any kind of affectionate nickname, considering she's called every nickname he could think of on camera.

"Hi Pops!" Daddy was right out as a name for either of her fathers, so she had to get creative.

"First day back to work," Paps said. "Are you ready?"

Rammie grinned. "I've never been more ready to get back to it."

"Just remember to be safe about it Rammie," Pops said, his brow furrowed in concern for her. "Always use a condom."

Rammie just laughed at that. "Yeah, _nothing's_ more sexy than condoms. I _never_ use them."

"STD's are a real thing," Pops said. Always the party pooper of the house.

"And my paycheck is a real thing too."

"Unwanted pregnancies-"

Rammie knew the lecture. She got it almost every day. "Hey, one of those bitches would be lucky to have my bun in their oven. It's happened before, those girls are fine. They just terminate it and go on with their career. Besides, I don't have to worry about that for myself." She smirked.

Besides, when they were pregnant, it was the perfect chance for Rammie to practice her acting skills. And once they thought she cared about her, and she was really gentle and kind to them about their sudden _surprise_ pregnancy, they were melted into the palm of her hand. Rammie was rarely surprised when they came to her. In fact, she usually pulled out just too late to enjoy the feeling and then wait for them to approach her. Having a baby in them basically ruined their career, which meant they would lose their money, and therefore they were completely in Rammie's mercy. That was, until she saved their entire future by paying for them to have an abortion at the nicest clinic in the District. Only someone as popular and famous as Rammie could afford it.

Pops came to sit down next her, where the lecture would continue, but was interrupted by a hilarious fart sound. Pops rolled his eyes. "Really Scott? A whoopee cushion? That's so cheap."

"Still funny!" came Paps's voice from the other room, where he was working in his office.

"Good one Paps!" Rammie called to him.

"Thanks!" he said, and Rammie could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You should get going," Pops said.

"I do like to be early," Rammie said, getting up after finishing the oatmeal she had for breakfast. "But I like to finish last." She laughed at her own joke as she waved goodbye to her father and headed out. As she walked, she could feel the tight shirt tearing. The thought was enough to give her a full hard-on by the time she got to work. She only hoped someone was there to see it when it happened.

Rammie grinned when she saw her boss setting up the set for the next video.

"Oscar!" she said excitedly.

Her boss turned around and gave her a smile. "Hello Rammie. Welcome back."

Rammie made sure her next couple of steps had some bounce to them, and sure enough, her shirt tore open down the middle, showing off her new beauties.

"Oh!" he said, and that was it. He wasn't looking anymore at her face.

"Oh my!" she said, making sure she spoke in a cute, high-pitched voice. "I can't believe my clothes don't fit me anymore! I would have worn a bra Oscar, but nothing _fits_!" she whined and grabbed her breasts. "They're _sooo_ big," she said, giving him wide eyes and putting a finger in her mouth. "Do you like them Daddy?"

That was enough to make Oscar snap. "God, I'm so fucking happy to see you back," the man said, hurrying to the set and disrobing. It would have to be a quickie: Rammie couldn't be that early. "Get on the bed, bitch."

Rammie obeyed quickly and excitedly, taking off her skirt and getting on her hands and knees. "Fuck me hard and fast Daddy," she whined. " _Please_!"

…

Rammie was laying on the bed, loving the feeling of her breasts being touched until she came when Lyte came in and started setting up the camera.

"Lyte!" Rammie hurried over to talk to her friend, still completely naked. What was there to hide?

"Hey Rammie," he said. "Welcome back."

"I'm so happy to be back here, doing what I love," she said. "What's on the setlist for today?"

"Didn't Oscar tell you?" he asked, smirking as he knew the answer.

Rammie scoffed. "Yeah, he made sure to yell it out when he came in my ass."

"We're doing a shoot of you first, mostly breast and nipple play for the patrons. The next shoot will be full masturbation, you'll strip and do your thing. I think Oscar has a vibrator for you to use too."

Rammie grinned. She was liking the sound of this. Any time that the camera was on her and only her was a good time, after all. "Tell me more about that." Lyte was such a reserved person, any chance that Rammie had to get him to dirty talk to her was a good one.

"Sorry, I don't have much to tell you," he said. "Oscar is leaving that shoot up to your imagination."

"Aw, darn. I was hoping you'd have more to tell me about."

"You know I'm only a cameraman, right?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

"I consider everyone fair game," Rammie shrugged.

"I think you'redoing a fetish shoot in the afternoon."

Rammie grinned widely. "A fetish shoot? Now you have to tell me what's going to happen there."

"Compared to your fetishes, it's tame."

Rammie pouted. "No bleeding or peeing or anything"

"Food play, bondage, and blindfold."

Rammie pouted. "We always do food play."

"It's what the people like."

"Guess I won't eat lunch then so I'll be hungry for the shoot."

"Might be best," Lyte said. "I think it's with someone else. The new girl, Valkyrie."

Rammie groaned. Ugh, now she would have to share!? She hated nothing more than having to share a shoot. Especially not with this new girl. She was proving to be a tough one to open up. It was fun, but also annoying.

"What can you tell me about that one?" Rammie asked. She liked to observe, but sometimes she needed some help knowing how to make people tick.

"Violet Mckinley. Homeless, I think, or at least very poor. Smart, I think, wants to get into Uni."

Uni, huh? So she has some future plans.

"Now go get dolled up, I need to set up the camera."

Rammie happily went to the costume and outfit room. For her first shoot, she would be sure to use the shirt that she brought so her patrons could watch her breasts tear out of it. For her own masturbation shoots, Oscar let her pick out her outfits, so she always tried everything on to see exactly how it fit and she could pick the best one. It was always the best day at work when she had the lights on and the camera only on her. It was hard to share it, and when she did, she somehow still became the star, even if she wasn't supposed to be. It was just who she was. She loved the camera and was so naturally talented that all eyes went towards her. The poor rookie she was filming with that afternoon didn't stand a chance. She tried on each outfit on the rack before deciding on a pink fishnet that left none of her body up to the imagination.

Oscar looked back to his normal self as he appeared in her doorway, and was only a little bit bothered by seeing her naked figure in front of him. "Whenever you're ready, we'll start to shoot."

Rammie winked at him. "Okay. Just let me do my make-up and I'll be right out. Anything for you, Daddy." Rammie moved her hips and Oscar hurried out of there. Rammie grinned. Her boss was a lot of fun, but boy was it even more fun to toy with him like this. One of the best things about coming to work.

But she knew that she would have to hurry so that she could be on-camera for the longest amount of time before someone else came in and ruined it by being in her shot. Rammie was a natural at make-up, always had been, and today was no exception for her. She made sure her eyes looked big, put on fake lashes to make them full and long, and made sure she had just the perfect amount of bronzer and lipgloss to make her face would shine on camera. Like before every shoot, Rammie blew a kiss to her reflection.

 _Perfection_.

Rammie went back out and saw Arya there, waiting. The young teen lit up when she saw her idol there. Rammie took a deep breath. She knew she would be acting, but not quite this early. She had to keep it up, though.

"Rammie!" she said, her eyes going wide when she saw Rammie's still uncovered breasts. "Oh my God. They're huge!"

"Thank you," Rammie said, showing them off proudly. "You're just in time to watch them rip my shirt off.

Arya looked shocked. "Oh…" Rammie observed Arya, noticing that she was immediately aware of her own breasts. They were bigger than Rammie's were naturally. She was lucky to be so well-developed. But now, Rammie was luckier.

"It's okay Arya, maybe someday you'll be popular enough to get surgery too. And don't worry about comparing yourself to me. Your breasts aren't _that_ small."

They were actually bigger than average, but Arya looked dejected at the comment.

"I hope I can become popular like you are someday!" she said quickly.

Rammie gave a small laugh, keeping that kind smile on her face as she ruffled Arya's hair. "All it takes is a lot of hard work," she said. _And the heart of a snake,_ she thought to herself. But that was her dirty little secret, and nobody else was allowed to know it. They couldn't get too successful, after all. As she turned to walk to her set, her kind smile turned into a malicious smirk. She was just too easy. Rammie didn't even get to make a prostitution joke to the young girl. They were so impressionable.

She stepped onto set, immediately feeling the warm caress of the lights on her skin and feeling far more alive. All eyes were on her now. _Her, him, it, Wolfram, Rammie, everyone is paying attention to me, myself, and I._ She was comfortable enough in her identity as transfeminine to not care what other people liked to call her. If it was their kink, she was happy to be called anything. Being offended would only hurt her.

Rammie laid in the bed under the lights, looking up at the camera above that would film her. She gave the camera a kiss before preparing. When Lyte said, "Action," Rammie pet her dick and arched her back, arching up, up, up, until the shirt tore and ripped open. It was time to give her fans what they so desperately craved.

The next shoot was even more fun than the last, because they used three cameras at once to capture Rammie making herself feel good. The sky was the limit with what she could do, and she was loving it. Rammie made sure to play up how much fun she was having, and play whatever character she felt like in the moment: which happened to be hardcore and bold. She got to pleasure herself, and again, and again, in as many different ways as possible, and everyone was watching her and only her do what she did best. There was no feeling better than that.

Rammie's third shoot was by far the most annoying. This girl was naturally well-endowed and tough as a nut to crack. She didn't even respond to Rammie's attempts to befriend her. Rammie knew based on her body language that she wouldn't care if everyone hated her, so that was not the right way to go. Besdies, she had those nice future plans.

Future plans…

The shoot was as good as it could have been with someone else there. She let Rammie take control, and she was good at pretending they had chemistry too, which was the least she could do for Rammie on her first day back. She could get used to shooting with this girl.

Sadly, that wouldn't happen. They filmed the sex last, and Rammie decided she was just going to _forget_ to pull out. The feeling of having sex was made even better with the knowledge that she ruined her bitter co-star's life.

Rammie came inside the girl, who had to act like she was loving it for the camera.

 _Now you know who rules the world, bitch. See you in a month after your missed period._

 _One Week before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Union Pickford, District 11-

When he woke up, it was dark and rainy outside. The clouds were gray and looming, the rain went between sprinkling and pouring, and the ground was covered in puddles. Union knew that it would be muddy and wet out there, and he had a long way to school.

But the rain wasn't bad at all. The farmers needed the rain to water their crops, after all. And that would come back to Union as his father's shipping company would have a plentiful harvest to send back to the Capitol. Plus, it was warm outside too. It was the summer, which means that the ground, scalding under the sun, and the temperature overall, would become cooler. And to top it all off, Union wouldn't have to walk to school at all! Mom would send for someone to drive him there. Plus, if the sun came out, there would be a rainbow! Union always loved when there were rainbows in the sky. It wasn't very common in District Eleven, but it always made Union's day even better! Although, Union never really had any _bad_ days.

Union took a nice warm shower and felt way less tired than when he first woke up. His hair was dried in an instant with the technology in his bathroom and he wrapped up in a fluffy white towel. He brushed his teeth with his favorite strawberry toothpaste and used his mouthwash. Then, he hurried to his closet to choose his clothes for the day. There were so many options and Union wasn't sure what he was feeling like. Eventually, he settled on a fairly typical T-shirt and cargo shorts. He wore the same kind of shorts almost every day, but he had twenty identical pairs of them so that he wouldn't have to wear dirty shorts more than once.

Union combed his sandy brown hair and smiled into the mirror. Mom and Dad always wanted him to be happy. They loved when he smiled. And if being happy made them happy, that was all the more reason to smile all the time. He wanted so badly to make them happy and proud of him.

After he gave himself a small pep talk to tackle the day, he bounded out to the kitchen, waiting happily for breakfast. Boy, he was so hungry. He hoped that Mom would make him some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast today, it was his favorite. Happily, Union bounded through the hallway to the kitchen.

Mom and Dad were hunched over the table, whispering to each other. Union was so happy to see them. They looked up when he came in, but neither acknowledged him or said good morning.

 _So it was going to be one of those mornings_ …

Union sighed, but then realized that he couldn't get too down. If he wasn't happy, he would only be making other people upset, and that was the last thing Union wanted. So what if Mom and Dad were talking without him? It was probably something about very important business stuff that he wouldn't understand anyways, only being thirteen. They certainly loved him of course. They just had other things that were…. More important. But he was still important to them too…

Union had to make his own breakfast. He didn't mind that, though, there was nothing wrong with it. He wanted to help his parents, and if they were stressed out right now, he would have to be a positive force to try and lighten up their moods.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?" Union asked, putting some of the far less delicious freezer waffles in the toaster. No problem, though. He would just have to sprinkle some sugar on top and have some fresh strawberries. That sounded great! He excitedly went to the fridge and saw that the strawberries weren't sliced yet. No problem. He liked them better sliced, but he could eat them off the stem too…

Union tried to hear what his parents were saying while he worked to get breakfast, but they were talking in hushed tones that he obviously wasn't supposed to hear. Oh, well. Union got his waffles, sprinkled them with sugar, and put his favorite kind of syrup on top of them. This was still quite a worthy breakfast, he thought. He sat down at the table to eat. As soon as he sat down next to his father, his parents got up and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" he said. "Will there be a car to take me to school today?"

They turned around. "Nobody is available today dear," Dad said. "Sorry."

"Just take an umbrella to school," said Mom, "They're in the closet by the door."

"Oh, o-" they were gone, Union was now only talking to himself. "-kay." He sighed and started to munch on his breakfast. Mornings like this were always hard for him. But, if he let it get to him, he would never get his parents to cheer up. If he was a Debby downer all the time, they would just simply ignore him, and he never liked when that happened. He wanted to make them happy and proud.

So, he would take an umbrella to school, as unpleasant as that sounded in the pouring rain. Union hurriedly finished the last few bites of his waffle before he went to get his backpack and the umbrella he would use. It was a large black umbrella that kept him successfully dry: when it didn't fly away from him in the wind. Union's neighborhood was far removed from much of the District Eleven mainland, so it was quite a hike for him to get there. When the weather was sunny, even hot, the trip was easy. But today, it was just plain frustrating. Gusts of wind would send his umbrella flying out of his hands, and chasing it would just get him more wet. His backpack and books, no matter how still he kept the umbrella, would be inevitably soaked. After a walk that seemed to take forever, Union finally arrived at the school building.

Closing the umbrella was far harder than opening it, and Union had to ask a teacher to help him: they had never really seen an umbrella quite that nice, but somehow managed to help him put it down so he could put it in his (soaked) backpack.

Well, he was sure glad that horrific morning was over. And now that it was over, surely the rest of the day would look up for Union. It almost always did, after all. Union knew that it would be a new day, and pushed down all of the frustrations of the morning. If he stayed down when life was crazy, he would never be able to lift up those surrounding him, and then what would he be? What would they think of him? He would have no more friends, no more anything.

Union had a wide smile on his face as he went into the classroom. Many of his fellow classmates were practically dripping wet, and while Union was also wet, he wasn't nearly to that extent.

"Hey," Spruce said when he came in, waving him over. Union was happy to see his good friend and hurried over to sit with him.

"Good morning Spruce," Union said, giving his friend a smile. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm alright," he said. "It's kind of a dreary day though. I can't seem to wake myself up."

"Mm. Well, I think it's a good day!"

"You say that about every day, though," he said with a small smile. "I wish I could think like you do."

"Thanks Spruce," Union said. "Honestly you just have to keep up the positive self-talk and soon you'll believe those things that you think. And if you only think positive thoughts, what could go wrong?"

Spruce gave his pal a small smile. "I see."

"The rain may seem like a bad thing, but it's really good for the crops. They need the water to grow! And maybe later we'll see a rainbow!"

"I guess you're right. Maybe it's not so bad. It's just hard to feel lively when the sky is so dark and the reaping is so close."

Union blinked. The reaping. That's right, he'd had to attend one of those last year. He said attend because he knew that there was no actual risk for him. He knew the Hunger Games were a phenomena that happened every year: well, he'd only learned of it a few years prior, from his friends: but he knew that there was no way his name would be chosen. Mom and Dad always told him that he had nothing to worry about with the reaping, and he knew they were right.

"When is it?"

"You really don't know? It's next week, man. Anyone's name could get picked from the bowl."

"Oh, not mine," Union said. He didn't want to make Spruce feel bad that he had to worry when Union didn't, but also he just wanted to tell the truth. He didn't need anyone to worry about him because he wasn't worried. "Mom and Dad said so."

"They might just be making you feel better," Spruce said. "Everyone has their name in there Union. Maybe you have a statistically better chance because you don't have to take tesserae… but you could still be chosen."

Union sighed. He didn't like arguing like this. And he knew that Mom and Dad would n ever lie to him about something like that. If they told him that he couldn't be reaped, they were right. They were some of the richest and most important people in the District. Nobody could pick his name.

"Not even kids that grew up in the Capitol could escape the bowl," Spruce said.

"Mom and Dad told me that I don't have to worry. So I'm not going to," Union said simply. "You do what you want. I hope you just let go of the worry though." Union didn't like to see him upset.

Spruce sighed, seemingly glad when the homeroom teacher began class. Union liked school well enough, and he was especially excited to see all of his friends together at lunch. When they were released from math, Union took his lunchbox happily to the cafeteria, where he sat down at their typical table and waited for them to come. Many of the students at the school had to eat a school provided lunch, which was barely a lunch at all. It was just a piece of bread with peanut butter on it and maybe half of an apple on the good days. Union enjoyed his turkey sandwich happily. He liked to share his food with his friends, and this would prove to them that his parents were rich and powerful enough to save him from the reaping.

Ryan was the first to come over, with a small modest lunch packed by his mother. When he sat down and smiled at Union, the latter boy's heart skipped a beat. He had such an amazing smile, honestly.

"Hi Ryan!" Union said happily, almost too happily. He didn't want to come on too strong. He was just so, so happy to see him. Ryan made everything better for Union, honestly. Union was so happy to be his friend.

"Hey," Ryan said, munching on pieces of a small orange. "How's it going?"

"Really good!" Union said quickly. He wanted to see Ryan smile over and over, all the time. He wanted to make him laugh too. Union really hoped that he would be able to stay friends with Ryan for a really long time. Or possibly more someday too… Then maybe Mom and Dad could protect Ryan from the reaping too! If he was dating Union, they wouldn't have a choice but to protect him!

Wait, that would mean coming out to them. Union wasn't exactly ready to do that, especially because his sexuality was so confusing. He wasn't exactly sure where it was, and though he could just tell them he liked guys, there really wasn't ever a good time. Mom and Dad were very important people, and they often had other responsibilities to attend to that allowed them to protect him. It was sad when they weren't around, and that Union couldn't talk to them, but that was his life. It was all to protect him, ultimately.

"I think today's math lesson was really fun actually, and I can't wait to start on the homework," Union said to Ryan, who seemed awkward. "Maybe that sounds nerdy. I don't really consider myself a nerd persay, it's just that this is really interesting to me. Maybe someday I'll become a mathematician. What kinds of jobs even use algebra? I have no idea actually."

Ryan smiled politely and listened. Union knew that he wasn't really a talker, and that was okay. There was nothing wrong with that. Opposites attract after all, right?

Union's chatter only stopped when Hawk and Spruce appeared with their provided lunches.

"Hey guys!" he said happily, as the two of them sat down.

"Hi," Hawk said, smiling as he sat down.

"I was talking about the math lesson today," he said. "What did you think Spruce?"

"I think it was good. I was confused at first, but I think I get it now."

"Oh, let me know if you need any help!" Union said, and Spruce smiled, his ears turning pink.

"Will do. Thanks Union."

"What did you learn about today Hawk?"

"Mm, we had English first so some type of grammar. I was sleeping through it honestly."

"I think it's this weather," Ryan sighed.

"It's not so bad…" Union said, smiling and trying to get his friends to do the same. "It'll help the District."

"Well, I hope it stops soon, or else it will drown the crops."

There was a long moment of silence after that. Union couldn't think about how to counter that. It was true and he knew it. "Well, I'm sure it will stop soon."

"I think it's supposed to rain all week," Hawk said.

"Ugh, rainy reapings are the worst," sighed Spruce.

"I bet the sun will come out soon," Union said, trying to give his friends some form of hope that it would get better. He always had that hope and he knew that his parents would want him to spread it to everyone. "Besides, there's nothing to worry about for the reaping," he said.

"Easy for you to say," Hawk sighed.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine too!" Union said. He really just wanted to bring the mood back up. "Now what are we going to do after school today? Anything fun?"

Thankfully, that's what they kept on talking about and they didn't go back to that bad place. Union wanted to keep making his friends smile and keep up their spirits. His parents always said that was his purpose, and he was ready to live into that purpose!

Union felt better going back to class knowing that his friends were going to be just fine.

And he was going to be just fine, too. He had to be.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: There's basically no part of Rammie's POV that is acceptable for the general public, sorry. If you want to know about her in more blunt, safer for work terms just PM me and I'll send you a summary. Omg! Only one more update to go and then the intros are over! I'm so excited! Hope you liked this chapter and now we know who the last two are! Any idea what their scenes might be?**_

 _ **CQ: Same as last time. Thoughts on both tributes? If I had one of yours, how did I do?**_

 _ **See you soon with the last intros and a check-in! Thanks for everyone who waited patiently for their tributes to be in this last bunch!**_


	16. The Culmination

_**A/N: Please see the check-in section at the bottom Author's Note!**_

 _The Night Before the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Celestia Romilly, District 1-

Tonight was the night.

Honestly, if you had asked, Celestia wouldn't have told you that she would be here, participating in the traditional Academy lock-in the night before the reaping. Celestia wasn't the type of girl to plan ahead that much. There really was no way to know for sure whether or not she would go into the Games. If she planned for it her whole life like some of those other volunteers, what would be waiting for her on the other side. Logically, it just made sense to her that she shouldn't plan on anything really. There was no such thing as full certainty, after all, so why try to pigeonhole the world into a box? There had been a time when she'd tried to do just that, and it never went her way. It was much healthier for her to not make too many plans. That way she would avoid that sad feeling they call disappointment.

Everyone she talked to said that they weren't even surprised that she got the spot. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant, though. Because there was never full certainty in the world, there was no way they could have not been surprised. It was just a lucky guess that they bet on her. It wasn't really anything to do with them at all.

Celestia wouldn't say she was surprised that she had the spot, but it wasn't because she was just that good. It was just because training was the place where she always fit in. Training was a place that was good for her because it was regimented and followed basically the same routine. It was a place where Celestia learned and engaged her brain to practice new skills. It was like school, but far easier for Celestia because she could actually participate in what she was learning, and use her hands and body to how her knowledge in ways that she could never do when she had to sit still and fill in bubbles. Training was the place where everything felt natural, good, and comfortable for Celestia. So, knowing that, it would logically be no surprise to her that she would end up here.

But in Celestia's world, people didn't understand each other well enough to know whether or not they would succeed. She couldn't get that deep into others. That was possibly another reason that she was able to succeed at training like she did. In the real world, being disconnected is a bad thing. But, in the Training Center, even in the Games, it was the right thing.

Celestia felt content when she felt the lock shift as she turned the key with a click, officially sealing the group of trainees in for the night. She knew that she shouldn't stay up too late, but wanted to use this night, a night when everything would be right, to her advantage.

Mercury, thankfully, seemed driven as well. Celestia's District partner was quite a surprise, and continued the streak of seventeen-year-old District One male volunteers. The skip in Crusade's class bumped back each year, and so far one year hasn't had two worthy guys to volunteer and skip the bump. Oh well. He seemed like a good competitor. Celestia sometimes saw him when she spent time at his Academy, which was slightly bigger than her own and only fifteen extra minutes away if she jogged there. When she went, she committed to training through the night, and he was often one of the few stragglers that stayed to train after hours. She hadn't even known his name until they announced the volunteers. Neither of them was really the type to go out of their way to introduce themself.

"Let's make the most of our night tonight," Mercury told her. He put out his hand.

"Agreed." Celestia glanced at his hand. What was he doing? _A handshake usually happens when you meet someone from the first time. But we've met before. Does he want a high five? High fives can accompany an encouraging exclamation. That was an encouraging exclamation. But his hand is sideways. But a handshake makes no sense because I know him and he knows me. So why would we shake hands? Tributes shake hands at the reaping, even when they know each other. I thought that was just tradition._

"Did you want to practice?" she asked, after deliberating what it was her District partner was doing.

There was a brief pause. "Practice what?" Mercury asked, looking confused.

"Our handshake. For the reaping."

"Oh. I just kind of meant it for, like… Good luck. You know. To you, my acquaintance."

 _Good luck to an acquaintance._ That was a new function for handshakes that Celestia didn't know until right now. She added that to her mental list of social functions for a handshake. Perhaps this was why Careers that knew each other shook hands after volunteering together. That made more sense.

Merc went back to where some other guys that looked just like him were waiting to train with him. By them was a girl that was bouncing on her feet. She was either nervous, excited, or just hyper. Or, to Celestia's dismay, a combination of them. How was she supposed to know just based on that?

Thankfully, she didn't have to. Chalcedony wasn't Celestia's problem after all.

Celestia took a deep breath. She'd asked her mentor Miracle if she would come in and help, and she said she would be happy to, but wasn't sure how long she would be able to stay up. She had been trying her best to take care of Clear and another friend that she rarely talks about and it was sapping her energy away. Thankfully, Lily was there to help her out.

The trainer smiled at her. "This is so exciting!" Context. "Where are we off to first?"

Celestia thought about it. She tried not to plan too much of her night out, but now she wasn't sure where she should go first. She glanced at each of the people she took along with her for tonight. Her trainer, Lily. Her childhood best friend, Opal. Cassandra, a dedicated young trainee that was determined to take the torch once Celestia came home a Victor and followed her footsteps. Celestia knew how much she wanted to be there, even if she wouldn't be much of a help. Then again, Mom was always pleased when Celestia said she had been working with Cassandra, saying that the best way to learn how to do something is to teach someone else to do it. Perhaps that would be to her advantage tonight.

She would have invited her neighborhood friend Mara, but she knew that the nine-year-old would only be a distraction, and the thought of having a group bigger than three made Celestia very unhappy. She didn't want to entertain anyone, this was a night strictly for training. Her sister had even approached Celestia wanting to come, which she allowed until she learned that Blossom was planning to throw a big party with all of her friends. Celestia couldn't say she was surprised that Blossom would do that, and hindsight was always 20/20. As for Cerulean, her little brother didn't even get invited. Not that he would come. Not that Mom would let her precious baby risk getting hurt by going to the Center.

Celestia quickly realized that she was getting angry as she was lost in her thoughts. After a few deep breaths and some calming stretches (then some warmup stretches, which she almost forgot all about), she went back to focusing on the task at hand: where to start tonight.

She felt a pull towards the throwing knives first. Knives were only a secondary weapon for Celestia, but she felt like that was what the night was for. She already solidified her skill with spears, but she knew that it would be beneficial to solidify another weapon as much as she could, just in case. And knives seemed like a reliable second choice. They could be used to kill someone even with no experience at all for an outer District tribute, so the Gamemakers often put an abundant number of them in the Cornucopia. And while knives could still be used successfully by simpletons, they were far more lethal in the hands of someone who actually knew how to use them.

Celestia knew that this was best, and decided to follow her gut. "Let's start with throwing knives."

"Don't you want to start with spears?" Cassandra asked, her forehead wrinkled. Celestia wasn't sure, but based on the context of the situation, she could assume that Cassandra was confused. "You don't use throwing knives as often as I do!"

"I'll have plenty of time for spears when I train in the Capitol," Celestia said simply. "It's better to show my weaknesses here than in front of all twenty-three other tributes."

Cassandra nodded. "Right. That makes sense to me." Now she didn't wrinkle her forehead, which meant that Celestia was right about her being confused.

"I think that's a great idea!" Lily said. She sounded enthusiastic to Celestia. Well, that was the one that made the most sense in this context with her body language. "Let's go over there and you can show me what you've got!" Lily went over to the station, Celestia and Cassandra right behind. Opal brought up the rear.

"You have your water bottle, right?" she asked.

"It's somewhere in my training bag," Celestia said. Opal liked to take care of people, which Celestia was glad for. She was going to help make tonight a success.

"We should make sure we know where it is." Opal hurried off to check while Lily and Cassandra both watched Celestia take her stance. She knew that the two would both be quite critical of her because Lily was her trainer and knives were Cassandra's weapon of choice. But Celestia wasn't worried or nervous about that. She knew that they would tell her what to do, and she knew that she could do it. That was how training always went, it was a routine and Celestia knew that she could do it right. She just had to focus on doing it right.

Celestia threw knives until she could hit the target most of the time. She tried not to stress herself out too much about perfection, knowing that she had attained as close to perfection as she could using the spears. She didn't have to worry about a secondary weapon quite as much. Cassandra proved to be quite valuable in the process, as Lily's best weapon was the bow and arrows, not something with a blade.

During a well-deserved water break, Cassandra talked about how excited she was. It seemed that everyone was wound up about Celestia going into the Games. In her mind, though, it was good that she was going, but it wasn't really special. It was just routine. She just did the routine of training better than other people, and she would just have to go find a routine and do that better than other people until she returned home.

While Cassandra talked excitedly, Celestia decided to glance over to see what Merc was doing. A boy that looked like him, but older, was sparring with him on a mat, hand-to-hand. Merc wasn't doing so well with it, and Celestia knew that he was also trying to improve his weaker skills before they were training with an audience. Celestia was barely any good at formal hand-to-hand: if she needed to, she wasn't afraid to throw a punch, and as a Career, she didn't care much to know more about fighting without weapons.

Once she felt rested, Celestia stood back up. She had to rest, but she couldn't rest too long or else she would throw off her mojo. She had to get back to it. She felt a little stiff, so she took the time to stretch the parts of her body that needed it so that they wouldn't cramp up or feel too stiff, and then she had to decide what was next.

"Are you going to do spears at all tonight?" Lily asked. "You might want to for at least a little bit so that you aren't too rusty on the day of."

Celestia thought, but before she thought much she could focus on nothing except for her headband. It was a signature move for Celestia to wear headbands to hold her hair away from her face, and since this one was new, it was so tight. Celestia squeezed her eyes shut, frozen in discomfort and pain.

"Too tight," she said. Her body got hotter and Celestia felt terrible, her head was in a vicegrip. She wanted to get out of it, but she could barely move the pain was so severe. She didn't like it, she didn't like it. Why weren't the others responding!? Why weren't they helping her? She tried again to ask for their help, but all she could think to say was "too tight." It was just too tight. It hurt. She felt like her head was going to explode!

Her temples throbbed and Celestia grabbed her head, trying to help the headache. She wanted to beg her friends for help, or reach up and take it off, but it felt like someone was grabbing her brain and squeezing it, keeping it from working how it was supposed to. She couldn't take this. "Too tight."

Finally, the headband was taken off, the pressure immediately relieved. Celestia was still holding her head, her curly and wavy hair entangling with her fingers. She was breathing heavily, not sure how loudly she was yelling but knowing she was desperate.

Celestia sighed as she rubbed her temples gently, trying desperately to relieve herself. She sat by herself for a while until the headache slowly faded away, and she could think again. She sat with her eyes closed, leaned over with her head down as the blood came back. She sighed deeply as relief came slowly, then opened her eyes. She was okay. This was her place, everything was right here, and now that the tight headband was off, all was right once again.

"Let's go to camouflage next," she said. She knew that she needed to cool down by doing something that was low effort, and that seemed like the best bet.

"Are you alright? Do you want some crackers?" Opal asked, rubbing Celestia's arm.

"No, thank you," Celestia said, giving her friend a small smile. "I won't have it in the Games, so I might as well not have it here. I'll be alright now that it's off." She shuddered thinking about the feeling of it on her head again. She would make sure not to think about it anymore. Camouflage was a great place to go to focus.

"If you say so," Opal said quietly, still frowning.

"I'm alright," Celestia said, trying to be reassuring. "Let's just keep on going, okay?"

Everyone agreed. And just like that, the night of training continued.

~.~.

 _Day of the 127_ _th_ _annual reaping_

-Camellia Gallen, District 7-

When she woke up that morning, she felt like she had a terrible hangover. Her head ached, her stomach had a dull pain that never went away. She felt disjointed, a little bit like she wasn't even there.

But Camellia hadn't drank the night before. As much as she wanted to, it wasn't a good idea. Thankfully, Jo was there to keep her from the alcohol closet. But really, it didn't matter. With the day it was, she felt terrible no matter what happened the night before. She could have had the best night in the world: and last night was close to it, at least the best night she had in a while: and it would do nothing to dull the pain that she woke up with that morning.

Maybe at one point the reaping made her feel only a little nervous. There may have been a time where she was looking forward to the post-reaping meal, when her whole family would be home and they would share some special treat.

Whole family. Her whole family would never congregate around that stupid kitchen table again. Sometimes her parents commented on how it was still hard to believe, two years later, but to Camellia, she had no choice but to believe it, because she lived it every damn _day_. She didn't have the luxury of disbelief, of denial.

Camellia shut off her alarm, and the feelings hit her like tidal waves. Camellia pulled her blanket over her head and curled up into a tight ball. Before she could stop the tears, they were freely flowing out of her eyes, accompanied by ugly sobs.

She felt disgusting. She hadn't gotten the chance to get up and brush her teeth, and hiding under the covers quickly became unpleasant. She felt the warm tears soak up into the softness of her blanket, more and more of them falling out and soaking into the fuzzy fabric. She soon overheated in there, both from limited air supply under the covers, and from her body temperature rising as she cried, but she so badly wanted to stay hidden there forever. As if she could hide from death. As if she could hide from getting out of bed and facing reality. If only she could.

It was a familiar feeling to Camellia, hiding away and crying under her blanket. It was one of the only places she felt safe in this house anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about the horrors of this day. She could hear Anakyn saying his name up on that stage. And though he sounded sympathetic, it didn't matter how he felt about it. He still picked the name out of the bowl. Camellia tried not to be mad at the escort: he had attended Syca's funeral after all, and he was very kind and gentle-hearted. She knew that he tried so hard for Syca, even going as far as to toe the line to get him sponsors that saved him from the fate of drowning. But she couldn't help but be unsettled by the young man, not too much older than she was. He was the one that picked that name out of the bowl.

If you believed they didn't rig it, that was.

Anakyn wasn't nearly as much to blame as those in charge, after all. He was just doing his job, which, although morbid, seemed to be a dangerous one to leave. Riggs seemed to like Lux, the man that was the Head Gamemaker that oversaw Syca's death. Syca's and…

Camellia's hands gripped her blanket tightly. Had it been a year already? It felt like it had been just a few days since she'd watched the horrible fight, but a century since she'd last been in his arms. Just thinking about the feeling made her curl up tighter, surrounded by the dark, stuffy heat of her own misery. There was no way his drawing was fate. Lightning didn't strike twice in a row like that. There was just no way that it could have happened that way. Camellia had to be dragged away from him that day, but that was what she wanted. She wanted them to know the lives they were ruining. And those extra, forbidden seconds with him were worth the extra time.

Gone was the scared girl that did what the Peacekeepers told her out of fear. Maybe they didn't kill Syca, or Malloy, but they were just cogs in the system that sent her two boys to their deaths. They did nothing but blindly follow orders. It was time that she stopped blindly following their commands.

But overall, more than the sadness and grief she felt, the memories she couldn't let go of, the two people she loved fiercely, Camellia was afraid. She was so damn scared of the reaping, that would send two more kids away to their deaths in an Arena. Who was to say it wouldn't be her? Who was to say they wouldn't try to hurt her again? They wouldn't hurt her again. They couldn't. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Camellia felt like her torso was held by an invisible fist, that just kept squeezing the tears out of her for its own amusement. She was so tired of crying. She was so tired of being so sad all the time. She was exhausted. She knew that no matter how many tears she shed, it wouldn't bring them back. But she couldn't stop herself. The invisible hand, the hand of the cruel Capitol, of Lux and Blossius and all of them, would never again release its grip on her. How badly she wished she could make them pay for what they've done to her. How badly she wished she could save them. They would just be waiting for her to come and get them. But there was nothing she could do. She was powerless to them. And there was nothing Camellia was more tired of than being so damn powerless to everyone, even her own fucking emotions! Couldn't even wake up without crying.

Camellia steeled herself, trying to get the tears to stop falling, but it was just no use. Perhaps some other day she could, but not today. Not knowing that she could hear her name. Not knowing that she could have to go through the entire process for a _third_ time: watching and hoping that he would be okay, begging with all of your heart for him to be okay, but knowing that he wasn't okay. Having hope, watching, filming a final 8 interview begging the Capitol to sponsor him, pay attention to him… Watching him collapse, covered in a pile of his own blood.

Camellia's cheeks heart from how deeply she frowned as a terrified, high sob came out of her and she gripped her pillow. What was she supposed to do? She was powerless against the Peacekeepers and the Capitol. She couldn't just lose her life for doing something reckless like not going to the reaping. She had to find it in herself to get up. But in that moment, she just couldn't.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Camellia jumped, but immediately went silent. She wasn't ready to hear her parents tell her again that they understand how she was feeling. Maybe they had an idea, but understanding was far deeper than just an idea. They loved their son, she would never say they didn't, but it was different for her, his older sister who couldn't do anything to save him from dying. And through it all, the grief of losing a son, they _still had each other_. Camellia felt the tension fill her entire body, trying to shut out the thought of sitting in this room and watching him lose right when she allowed herself to hope he was getting home. She didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Camellia honey," Mom said quietly. "It's time to get up."

Camellia didn't say anything. She _couldn't_. She couldn't get out a coherent sentence without releasing the tears she was trying to hold in. Just for a minute.

"I know it's scary," she said. "But there's nothing we can do."

Still no answer. Camellia quietly begged her to please just leave her alone.

"Maybe the guys will help you get out of bed, huh?" she asked. Camellia heard her walk over to the old CD player and press the play button.

"Mom, please-" Camellia started, but it was too late. The Upward Voyager CD in the player started to play the song that she so badly didn't want to hear today.

"We're no strangers to love… You know the rules, and so do I…"

Camellia couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out the sob that was pushing its way out of her chest. How happy she had been when Malloy sang that song to her and asked her to the homecoming dance. She felt renewed that day, it was the day she resolved to try and pick up the pieces of her life and try to enjoy it. She remembered seeing the people that loved her (and the ones that wanted to see Upward Voyager on stage) waiting for her. It was the day that all her dreams came true. It was straight out of a fairytale for her. Really, the only thing that she wanted was for her brother to be there, to share the moment with her. But even then, she knew that he was with her, even if it wasn't what she wanted.

But then they took him too. And there was nothing Camellia could have done to stop them. He did his best, but of course the Capitolite had to win. They couldn't let a dirty district kid outsmart one of their own. Not after the shitshow that was Daria's death. Camellia's stomach grumbled as the invisible hand squeezed another sob out of her. Two years ago on this day, she had to say goodbye to her brother and her best friend. He was fifteen. And she was saved just in time to say goodbye to her hero. Her first love.

How she wished she cherished her time with her will they won't they childhood sweetheart more when she could. She never would have imagined it would have been so limited.

Mom turned down the CD, but didn't stop it. Camellia remembered the first time she listened to that album with Syca. They'd gotten it the day it came out, and he was sitting on the foot of her bed and they listened to it quietly because it was late at night and they didn't want to wake Mom and Dad. Camellia clutched her pillow tightly. She didn't want to listen to this without him.

"Turn it off!" she gasped, a desperate plea. She couldn't take this torture anymore.

Mom quickly turned off the CD player. "I'm sorry honey," she said. She didn't know she was causing her daughter pain, she didn't want to for sure, but she just didn't get it.

Camellia felt her mom rub her back through the covers. It was as comforting as it could be.

"I'll go make breakfast. You get out of bed when you're ready."

She would never be ready. But she didn't have a choice.

When Mom left, Camellia felt a little bit calmer, walking to the bathroom. She hated that the things that she'd once loved were making her this miserable. She loved Upward Voyager, she loved that song, and she loved listening to it. But those things were haunted now by two ghosts.

Camellia didn't put in much effort to get ready. They could make her go, but they couldn't make her doll up for the occasion. She had a quick breakfast, but from the time she got up, her mind was on seeing Jo. Camellia hurried and finished her breakfast. She barely said hello or goodbye to her father before going to Jo's house.

Camellia's girlfriend was already walking to her house, and they met about halfway through. When Camellia saw her, she ran, the tears coming back to her eyes. She loved Jo so much, and Jo had been her only support through this hard time. For a long time, they didn't say anything. The two of them just embraced tightly, Camellia desperately holding on. She never wanted to let go. She felt Jo's hands gently run through her hair, working through the many tangles that they got caught in. Camellia just felt so desperate and lost. But Jo was the one person that she could really be honest with.

"I've been thinking about Raoul today," she said quietly. "But I'm sure you could guess that." The girls had met at Syca's funeral. Jo had originally gone to tell them off, for celebrating Syca after so quickly forgetting her older brother Raoul, who died during the bloodbath of the 124th Games. But she had quickly softened after realizing that she and Camellia weren't so different after all. The girls were quick friends, and started dating a bit before the 126th Games.

Camellia was so happy for those two months. She finally was able to accept herself for being polyamorous. She had two partners that made her world go around and they loved and accepted her. And though they didn't necessarily love each other, they definitely had a connection. When she asked each of them, they would just say that they connected over their love for Camellia. But Camellia wasn't completely convinced that was the only thing there. Malloy and Jo were definitely the same personality type, and they supported each other in their quest to support her. Those two made a really good team. She knew she couldn't force them to fall in love, but she sometimes thought that maybe they'd get together someday if they knew each other better. But now she would never know.

Camellia steeled herself, determined not to cry in public. She was beyond those days. She was beyond the days of being a crybaby. She was stronger now.

"They're not going to hurt you," she said. She pulled back out of the hug so she could look into Jo's eyes.

Jo bit her lip. "They're not going to hurt us."

"You don't know that for sure," Camellia said. She didn't really know what she'd done to deserve targeting, but if they were going to target her anyways, she might as well give them something to aim at. Sometimes she wished she could be brave enough to live that to the fullest, though. "But I know for sure that they won't hurt you."

Jo swallowed hard, looking nervous. She kissed Camellia forehead. "You won't need to protect me."

"I will though." They were beating around the bush, but Jo dropped it before it could escalate. Camellia didn't care what she said, though. She was serious.

"I heard another rumor," Jo whispered.

"Local?" Camellia asked, suddenly feeling hopeful.

"No…" she sighed. "District Eleven. I heard that there are some people there that are rebelling by raising children with no fear of the Capitol or the Games. Not even that much knowledge."

"I give them credit for even having kids." Camellia knew that her babies with Malloy would be absolutely adorable… They would have been. But she knows now that she's never having kids. It wouldn't be fair to them. Sometimes Camellia wished she was never born into this terrible world.

She was hoping for something more local. A more concrete suggestion that maybe Helen or Kendal were joining the rebellion. Still nothing. And she wasn't about to risk getting told on and killed. Or worse, losing Jo.

"I think we should go."

Camellia took her girlfriend's hand, her fear replaced by anger. They shouldn't have to be gathered in a pen like pigs sent to the slaughter like this. The Games had no place in society anymore. Thousands of young lives have been lost.

"Someday we're not going to gather here like this. Someday in my lifetime."

"I hope you're right. But don't say that so loud." Camellia knew that she was right. Jo usually was. She was the rationality that Camellia needed.

They stood in line together, which moved way too fast. They were sent to the section of eighteen-year-olds to stand together. Camellia refused to let go of her girlfriend's hand. This was all that she had left.

Vanilla McBlandyface was up on the stage, greeting the District. Maybe she was monotone, but at least she wasn't too excited and she didn't make the reaping go on forever.

She walked to the boy's bowl first. Camellia's chest started to feel heavy. She took a deep breath, and Jo squeezed her hand _. I'm here_ , she was saying. _We're in this together._

The boy who was reaped took forever to get on the stage. He looked a little confused as he walked up the steps, but his face seemed pretty calm. Camellia heart broke for the family that realized they would have close their shudders today. Vanilla wasted no time going to the girls' bowl. She reached in and plucked a piece of paper from the very middle.

"And the female tribute is…"

Camellia was suddenly hit with a cold, terrible feeling. The invisible hand grabbed her chest and pushed out a tense breath.

"Joelle Margolis."

 _How did she know?_

"I love you," Jo said, letting go of Camellia's hand and walking up to the stage briskly. She kept a cool head, and looked brave up there. But she didn't have to be brave. Camellia wasn't about to watch someone else that she loved go into the Games and die. She couldn't stand to watch it one more time. She had made a promise to Jo that she would protect her… Seeing her up on that stage was too much for Camellia. She put her hand up, and the invisible hand squeezed the words out of her, ringing loud and clear across a silent, powerless District.

"I volunteer!"

~.~.

 _ **A/N: I'm back! From vacation even! I had a blast writing this chapter and it's also so nice to finally be finished with intros! And we finish with a really big bang! Next chapter we have our reaping recap and then we can really get this story going! I hope you all enjoyed the intros. Let it be noted that I didn't cry, but was very close.**_

 _ **Chapter Question: I'm going to change it up this time. Which tributes are the standouts? And if I had one of yours, how did I do?**_

 _ **CHECK-IN SECTION! This is the first time I'm doing this, but I am not sure which submitters are still reading this story, and active reading is a very important determining factor for my placements. So please PM me with the answer to this question, just to indicate to me that you are reading!**_

 _ **What is your tribute's favorite color?**_

 _ **Thanks a lot and I'll see you for reaping recaps!**_


	17. Reaping Recaps

-Wolf Jansing, Drummer of Upward Voyager-

Wolf knew it could be risky for him to watch the recap in the bunker like this. But he also couldn't possibly leave them alone. Especially when this was one of the few times the three of them could be their true selves. Numitor told him how much he wanted to watch with them: he was often seen hanging out with Out of Spite in the Capitol: but he had to be on the train with his tributes. Wolf hoped he had a good pair, but he would have to wait and see.

Just as he closed the door, his phone started buzzing like crazy. When he looked, he didn't recognize the number he saw. He picked up anyways.

"Hello?"

"Stellan."

Wolf was shocked. "Jillianne!" he was so happy to talk to his sister. "How are you!?"

There was a pause. "Remember that offer? I want to take you up on it."

Wolf thought for a second, and then was shocked. "What!? You mean the party?"

"Yeah, that. I'll be your date."

Wolf's heart pounded with excitement. His sister was actually saying yes! "Are you sure the press isn't going to scare you?" he asked, concerned for the younger sister he left behind. He knew he was wrong to leave her, but now she was finally ready to reconnect with him.

"You'll be coming to the Capitol… Everyone will see us together and know that you're my sister. I don't want you to be hounded…"

There was a pause. Wolf really didn't want her to reconsider. He wanted to get his sister back. He wanted to have the chance to make it right. So, so badly.

"I'll take it. I just want to be there."

Wolf grinned, filled with excitement. "Jillianne, this is so exciting! I'm so glad! I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun, I promise! I won't let you down sis! I'm going to make it a great night! I want to make things right for you!"

She gave a small hum from the other side of the line. "Okay. I'll see you then."

"See you soon!" His little sister hung up the phone and Wolf bounded over to the small group, who was sitting and waiting for the recaps to start.

"She said yes!" he said. "My sister said yes to being my date!"

"Oh!" the others, even Todd, smiled at that.

"Is she hot?" Trap asked.

"Shut up!" Montessori said, huffing.

Todd reached over and patted Wolf's knee. "I'm really happy for you man."

"I'm afraid our happiness isn't going to last long," Montessori said, pointing to the TV. The reaping recaps were just about to start. Piccolo and Viola Wallace were on the TV, getting the Capitol excited for the reapings that were to come.

Wolf was glad that Piccolo looked okay up there. He was worried about the interviewer, who was among the youngest of the group and was obviously broken. He watched as the reaping showed District One.

Zeoux Maximillian took the stage. He looked well, and happy to be in District One because of his seniority. He was always so calm and methodical, which made some of the other escorts jealous when he was promoted after Namibia retired. Many of them thought he wasn't excitable enough to have the best position. He was calm, but smiling as he greeted the District.

Wolf noticed how Trap leaned forward to watch it. His eyebrows were furrowed. He definitely had ideas in his brain about who was going to volunteer.

Maxim picked the first tribute. It was an older girl that looked excited to be in the spotlight. But it didn't last long. As soon as Maxim asked for volunteers, a confident voice rang out across the crowd.

Trap's eyebrows shot up. "Romilly," he said, sounding surprised. "I didn't think they would actually do it."

She walked confidently to the stage, not quite smiling but looking tough. After all, she was built like a tank. Trap looked excited to see who would volunteer next. The boy who was reaped was overall unimpressive, but soon he was replaced.

Trap looked thoughtful when the volunteer walked on stage and introduced himself as Mercury Macey.

"Too nice," he said. "Hopefully he fucked his best friend before coming, she was waiting for it."

"You're ignorant," Malloy said, bumping his shoulder. Trap laughed, but Malloy just sighed and rolled his eyes as the two volunteers shook hands.

The cameras switched to District Two, where Demetrius Romano Constantine was greeting the District in his larger-than-life way. He was wearing a huge top hat, mad hatter-esque. Wolf watched him carefully. Pluto, Wolf's best friend, seemed to love him, but Wolf was a little bit suspicious of the guy. He was going to keep an eye on him for sure. Trap was still watching carefully, as if he were still a tribute and factoring in the competition.

The boy was reaped first, and it was a scared-looking kid that was obviously uncomfortable with the attention. Perhaps in the wrong section. Wolf understood that feeling. Soon, though, a voice rang out, smoothly and confidently, "I volunteer!"

A boy that could be easily described as beautiful stepped out from the crowd with a confident, almost glamorous smile on his face. It was hard to miss some of the weird looks he was getting, but he didn't even let them get to him as he walked up to join Demetrius on the stage. He blew kisses to the crowd, basking in the attention. Remus was more than happy when Demetrius asked if he wanted to say anything to the crowd.

"Thank you District Two! I am so happy to be your chosen volunteer, and I intend fully on coming home to you all. _Merci! Merci_!" That got some applause.

"Heeeeeeey pretty boy," Trap said, lounging back and clicking his tongue.

The girl was chosen next. The girl looked tough and she was from the front half of the reaping pool. Demetrius excitedly asked for volunteers and was met with a confident yell. A girl stepped out from the crowd, flipping the long hair that was for once left down over her shoulder. She looked strong as she walked up to the stage.

"She's so _cute_!" Trap said happily. "Look at the cute volunteer."

"I wouldn't underestimate her," Wolf said. "Remember Dania? There have been plenty of intimidating small ones."

"What drugs is District Two on?" Trap asked. "Pretty boy and a baby doll. This is Rommily's for the taking."

"We haven't seen District Four yet," Montessori said, "Or Ten."

"Hmph," Trap hummed, as the next reaping was shown.

District Three looked grim to Wolf. He knew how beautiful it was there, he'd spent years going to college there. But he also knew that when it was grim there, it was Six-level grim.

Anakyn was trying to keep up the mood of the crowd, mostly the Victors that sat up on the stage with him. Wolf's friend knew that he was fighting a losing battle there, and just tried to hurry the reaping along to make it as fast as possible. He was dressed fabulously as always, in a black long-sleeved shirt that accentuated a tassel necklace around his neck. Over it, he wore a light purple and white oversized jacket, adorned with royal purple fringes in the back, that almost looked like a cape. On the bottom, he wore dark blue shorts and black combat boots. Wolf remembered when Anakyn first got the jacket: he had even tried it on. It was comfortable, and Wolf was impressed at the pockets on the sleeve. He said he would have to steal it to wear sometime.

Anakyn didn't keep any suspense. He just went to the first bowl and picked out a name.

"The first tribute is Henley Dorset," Anakyn said. He looked sadly towards the girl's section and waited. The only sound that pierced the silent crowd was gasping. Loud, hyperventilating-type gasping. This was a girl who was nothing but terrified. Wolf's heart sank to his stomach, wishing they didn't have to watch this happen anymore. That was why he was fighting, why he was here… Montessori looked miserable. This girl was her age. And she knew exactly how that felt, to be reaped.

The girl eventually stopped hyperventilating and hurried up to the stage, looking extremely tense, just trying to hold it together. Wolf just wanted to look away. Montessori was looking away.

Montessori looked nervous as Anakyn went to the boy's bowl. Wolf was just relieved that the girl wasn't anyone she knew. As much as she tried to hide it to support her friends, Wolf knew that she had people back home that she wanted to be safe, too. Anakyn picked a name from the boy's bowl and unfolded the paper at the microphone.

The escort suddenly froze up, after staring at the name. He cleared his throat after a second. "The male tribute is…" he swallowed hard. "Jace Gallilei." The name wasn't immediately familiar to Wolf, but Montessori gasped.

"He was reaped two years ago," she said quietly.

Wolf suddenly realized what happened. "Bec volunteered for him." He watched, horrified, as the boy, whose eyes were clouded over and scarred, began on his way to the stage. Soon, he picked up speed, lasering his way through the kids and shoving aside the ones that couldn't move out of the way fast enough for him. Wolf watched, his mouth agape in shock, as Jace stomped up the stairs. Anakyn, wanting to help him know where to go but not wanting to make a mockery out of him because he was blind, looked helpless. Jace stood next to the escort, slightly off from where a normal male would stand but not by much. When Ani tried to help him, Jace felt for the microphone, which he took straight out of the escort's hands.

"I can't say I'm surprised," the boy said, practically spitting fire he was so angry. "But let it be known that I'm going to avenge every misfit that has ever been stolen by the Games. People like us are not going to be pushed around _anymore_! I'm going to show our District just what the hell a _real_ Victor looks like!"

"That hurt Numitor," Malloy said. Perhaps it was because they were alike, but he was particularly good at noticing it.

Trap laughed nervously. "Damn," he said quietly. Anakyn looked upset and shocked as he took the microphone back and had the two tributes shake hands. Henley looked afraid as she shook Jace's hand.

"I sure hope he cools down," Montessori said quietly. They were all shocked as the camera switched to the next reaping.

District Four's sky was covered by white clouds, that could turn gray at any moment. Wolf laughed when he saw the big sign that could only have been held by his bandmate Thor, that was cheering on the escort Ambrose Dionte. Those two were so madly in love it was disgusting. Sometimes Wolf wished he could have something like that. But he just couldn't. Not now, after he'd gotten himself tied into this.

Ambrose was looking totally different since coming to District Four. Not only were they livelier and happier, their look turned from posh spice to total surfer dude. It was quite drastic. Their shaggy teal hair was done just right, and they still stubbornly wore that fluffy white coat, even though Wolf could see them sweating. They were kinder when they greeted the audience. It must have been relieving to know that you would have volunteers. You weren't damning anyone.

Ambrose picked the first name out of the bowl. The boy chosen was young, and made his way nervously to the stage. It didn't take long for Ambrose to confidently ask for volunteers, to which a strong, confident voice rang out across the crowd.

The boy came out of the section for eighteen-year-olds, smiling confidently as he briskly walked on the stage. From the crowd, one girl in the section cheered and whooped loudly as he said his name loudly for the whole District to hear. "Kelwyn Murdock!" he said, sounding confidently.

"Hot damn Kelwyn Murdock!" Trap said, grinning. "Now _that's_ a man."

"He's certainly good looking," Montessori said. "Don't you think Wolf?"

"Yeah, he's good-looking."

"But nowhere near Kat!" Montessori said in a sing-song voice.

"Stop it!" Wolf said, as if she could hear them from an underground bunker. "I don't have a thing for her."

"Ooookay, suuuure," Trap said with a laugh.

They turned their attention back to the screen when Ambrose picked the second name.

"The female tribute is…" Ambose looked at the paper, and froze for just a moment.

"Uh…" They swallowed hard. "Remi Nazario."

Wolf immediately looked up at hearing the name. Thor's sister. Wolf felt nervous Thor's sister walked slowly up to the stage, biting her lip. Wolf's heart hit his stomach at the sight of the scared girl, walking to the stage. There was no way Thor or Ambrose could protect her. After Jace, Wolf felt like these reapings were there to send him a message. Hopefully it would just stop there… Ambrose frowned as the girl came on the stage. Remi didn't even look at them, not out of anger but out of fear and sadness.

As soon as she hit the stage, Ambrose asked quickly, "Are there any volunteers?"

It didn't take long for a confident girl to step up. She wasn't cutesy by any stretch of the imagination, and though she was small, her voice was strong. She was not to be counted out. She went on the stage quickly, and Remi gave Ambrose a quick look before hurrying off the stage and back into her section, obviously scared. Wolf could see it in the escort's face, they were scared too. Thor's sign wasn't held quite as high as the two volunteers shook hands.

District Five was sunny by that time. The escort for that District was newly-promoted from District Eleven. Wolf didn't really know her, but he hoped she would treat her tributes right, whoever she was. Mimi Castilla had escorted before, but took a short break for her career and popularity before coming back. Her green hair was tied in two fluffy pigtails and she had cute make-up on. She wore a very simple outfit, a yellow dress with white polka dots and a red bowtie. Mimi was very enthusiastic about the reaping, her voice high and squeaky as she went to the first bowl and chose a name.

"Wolfram Carnel!" she announced, with an excited giggle. "Come on over Wolfram!" She looked only slightly confused to see a name like Wolfram come from the female bowl, but soon it was obvious why. The feminine-presenting tribute stepped out from the crowd, in an outfit that reveals that the breasts she had were not made from tissue. She looked neutral at first, walking easily and steadily to the stage. As she slowly mounted the stairs, a smile spread across her face.

"Watch out for that one, heyo!" Trap said.

"Maybe it's just an act…" Montessori said quietly. "Maybe."

They went quiet again as Mimi picked the boy's name. "The male tribute isssss… Owen O'Connor!"

There was barely a pause before the boy came from the eighteens section. Wolfram's eyebrows shot up, but Mimi didn't let her say anything, keeping things going as they are supposed to. Owen was another quite attractive person, and he looked concerned, almost like he wasn't sure how to feel, but kept a good composure. He let out a big sigh as he and his District partner shook hands.

Wolf's full body tensed when he saw his home District appear on the screen. He hated it there, always had. It was just so miserable to live there with no support system, and Wolf was happy to leave. And coming back after so much time thanks to Riggs's urging was just not good for him. He so badly hated going back. He rejected his home, and now he had no home because District Six rejected him. Maybe now would be the time for Wolf to change things, though. His sister had finally agreed to see him! This was exactly what he needed.

Amani Sinclair was back after taking a break. She was escorting when Wolf was still at home standing for the reaping, and the children were often afraid of her when she showed off her horror make-up effects. For this year's reaping, she was fully dressed as Bloody Mary, in a torn white gown, covered in blood, and an eye effect that actually pumped blood that rolled down her face. She let go of the suspense: it couldn't have been comfortable to be up there in a costume like that: and went to the girl's bowl first.

"The female tribute is Harleigh Noheg." It didn't take long for a girl to step out from the section of fourteen-year-olds. She looked worried for a few seconds, then walked to the stage, keeping a cool face. She was trying very hard to be brave, but she was so young compared to the other tributes..

Amani went to the boys' bowl slowly to choose the male tribute.

She held her composure as she read the name off of the slip. "Let's welcome Elliot Russo to the stage."

Wolf felt a pain in his chest. He knew this boy. He was one of the few fans that were distinctive enough from the crowd for Wolf to remember. He was probably one of their first inter-national fans. Wolf hated to see this fate fall upon him. He watched helplessly as the crowd waited. After a few seconds, he came out, looking dazed and tired. He didn't look well at all. Wolf frowned at seeing him in such bad shape. Was he okay…? He watched helplessly as the two tributes shook hands, knowing he would have to try his best to help… If he could.

The camera switched to District Seven, and Vanilla McBlandyface took the stage. Wolf had a great time there visiting Helen, a Victor who was one of his very closest friends. She looked worried, upset, scared, as Vanilla took the stage. Helen was a dedicated mentor, and losing her tributes really affected her. Wolf wasn't sure if word had reached her that Malloy was alive, but he hoped it did… she didn't need to keep beating herself up about it. There was nothing she could have done, even though she was his mentor. She got him to the finale. Vanilla was extremely forgettable, with white hair, few freckles, and gray eyes. She was only memorable because she was just so bland.

Vanilla picked the boy's bowl first.

"The male tribute is Cerulean Elpharae."

There was a minutes-long pause. It was hard for Wolf to watch. Finally, a boy stepped out from the crowd. He looked calm in the face, but terrified in the eyes. He was just trying to hold it together. Just for a little while. Wolf so badly was rooting for him to keep the straight face, just for the reaping. He just wanted Cerulean to succeed. The boy had trouble keeping a straight face as Vanilla picked the girl. Malloy was practically right next to the TV.

"And the female tribute is… Joelle Margolis."

Malloy's mouth fell open and no noise came out. He watched Camellia, crawling off the couch on his knees to see her, as Jo let go of her hand and walked to the stage. "No…" Malloy said quietly. He could see something in Camellia's eyes that Wolf couldn't, because before the words came out of her mouth he was begging her not to.

"Camellia please. Please baby, please don't!"

It was too late, she had already volunteered.

Malloy watched as she courageously walked to the stage, an angry and hurt look on her face. Malloy's eyes filled with tears. Here was the one person he was trying more than anything to protect, and he could do nothing for her.

"What did she do to deserve this?" he asked quietly, one hand still resting on the projection screen as she announced her name. "Jo and Camellia did nothing wrong… They're the best girls I've ever met. I loved them. Camellia, I mean. Different kinds of. Love." Didn't change anything. Malloy drank in the last moments of Camellia's face that he could see on the screen.

Wolf didn't say anything. He knew that Camellia didn't deserve any of this, she didn't deserve to go through this after losing two of the people she loved right in a row. It wasn't fair. Malloy had no idea why this would happen to her, but Wolf did. They weren't sending a message to Camellia, or even Malloy. _It's not any of their fault_ , Wolf thought. _It's mine_ …

Malloy got up and ran out of the room, back to his bedroom, where he slammed the door closed. They could all hear him screaming, and Wolf heard a large cracking thump as he punched the wall. Wolf wanted so badly to help the little dude, but there was nothing he could do. They didn't know it, but this was all his damn fault anyways. Wolf felt helpless. There was no way he could protect his friend, and the one person that he was fully able to save from death would now rather be dead, he was sure of it. Everything was falling apart at the seams, and it was because Wolf had made a grave mistake. He'd done something wrong and now he was forcing innocent kids to pay the price. Wolf loved Camellia. She was amazing and she was a very good fan and an extremely close friend, despite the rarity of their time together. He had to protect her. But, with this new assistant that Blossius put in, it might not even be a possibility. Wolf tried to believe that wasn't true. He had to do _something._ He couldn't stay helpless like this, his friends were on the line! He had to protect them… He couldn't protect them..

Wolf was still shocked as the camera switched to District Eight. He knew he couldn't do anything, and it sounded like Todd needed some time alone anyways. Not to mention Wolf didn't know what to say to him even if he did go after him. Montessori's eyes were watery and she kept glancing back to his room, looking worried. Wolf put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. But this was out of his control. Trap sat quietly, his forehead creased as Vidette Song took the stage.

She wore a petticoat and an ancient dress, with a white tied headband and platform shoes. She seemed eccentric, but was not mean as she greeted the District. She blew a kiss to the crowd, promising to cheer them up with some fun "meh-mays" she found and would post on social media (ignorant to the fact that none of the Districts had access to the Internet) before she went to choose the first name.

"Our first tribute will be… Sonnet Timmons!"

There was a collective look of shock across the crowd. Wolf could hear the quiet sounds of a girl's muffled sobs. The camera found the sixteen-year-old, who was walking to the stage with tears rolling down her face. As she quickly walked out on the stage, she sniffled and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop it as she joined Vidette on stage.

"It's okay Sonnet. I'll find some fun Meh-mays on the train. Unless there are volunteers…?"

Of course not. Vidette sighed a bit and went over to pick the male tribute's name. "Please welcome… Coda Fukai!"

Immediately, angry yelling rang out from the section of fourteen-year-olds. It was a little pathetic considering the boy was young and his voice wasn't particularly tough-sounding. He was still yelling not moving, as the Peacekeepers closed in. They took him by the arms and dragged him, still screaming, to the stage. He refused to even look at Vidette or Sonnet as he was yelling curse words. He didn't try to be violent: the leg prosthetic wouldn't allow for that, Wolf assumed: and he briefly shook Sonnet's hand before going back to the Justice Building. Hopefully District Nine would be less of a disaster than the past two, but Wolf wasn't confident.

Cerena Mai was back to the original District she (and her father before her) had escorted, District Nine. It was a smart decision, Wolf thought, because District Two was arguably the most loyal to the Capitol and she realized there was no way she was going to change the culture there. Besides, Pluto talked about how much they were excited for Demetrius to escort for District Two (and protect them from the "intimidating" Odin Yggdraval), which made Wolf feel better. Cerena looked good with the new gold streak in her hair, and looked hopeful for once, instead of just sad. She didn't draw it out either, giving them a greeting and going right over to pick the first name from the bowl.

"Burton Damask," she announced. There was a long pause as nobody moved. It was really hard for Wolf to watch, and surely even harder for Cerena. After a minute that felt like an eternity, Cerena leaned into the mic and said the name again. After at least another minute, during which Wolf felt the need to grab tightly onto something, the boy stepped out from the sixteens section. Another boy that looked like his friend grabbed his arm, but Burton shook him off, shaking his head and walking briskly up to the stage. Cerena welcomed him with a gentle hand on his shoulder and went to choose his District partner.

"Come on up… Hallie Vista." The female tribute reacted quickly, coming out from her spot in the thirteens. She looked almost obsessively nervous, twisting her crazy, curly hair around in her fingers quickly and crazy. She looked upset and nervous, and also totally shocked. It was hard to watch her react this way. She looked terrified as she and Burton shook hands.

District Ten's Charlemagne Richie was a reliable choice. He spoke kindly to the District, and knew that they didn't want him to make a big spectacle out of choosing their children to die. Wolf wondered if they would have any volunteers this year. Charlemagne adjusted his orange polka dot bowtie, looking nervous to see who he would pick. Perhaps nervous for the kids that were in the crowd. He didn't waste much time before he chose a name from the first bowl.

"Please welcome Lonan Fodor to the stage," he said.

There was a pause before a shocked-looking seventeen-year-old came out and walked to the stage. He soon had a confident smile on his face, walking briskly up to join Charlemagne. He was good-looking, and from his muscles Wolf could guess that he was one of the tributes that had done some training. Nobody volunteered for the boy and Charlemagne went to pick his District partner.

"The female tribute is… Oona Loveless."

The only noise was the sound of the reaped female clicking her tongue. As the sixteen-year-old walked up to the stage, she looked annoyed. When Charlemagne offered to help her up the stage, she pushed him aside with a dramatic eye-roll. She didn't make her annoyance quiet, that was for sure. Oona looked out amongst the crowd and blew a raspberry at them. Charlemagne just had to continue to be kind as the two tributes shook hands and he herded them back to the Justice Building.

District Eleven looked somewhat cheery, at least weather-wise, but the attitude at the reaping was enough to bring it all down. There was a short memorial for Skeeter Hofstadter, who passed away last year from alcohol poisoning. Chervil looked miserable through it all. The escort, Aurelia Cathins, was young and dressed brightly with her rainbow hair in two braids, which looked out of place for the atmosphere. She kept suspense up, looking excited and happy to be there as she walked over to choose a name out of the first bowl.

"Everyone give a big round of applause to our female tribute… Eden Robins!" Aurelia squeaked, smiling widely.

There was a pause, and as the cameras panned over the large crowd of girls, they caught one that swayed and swayed until she fainted right there.

"Eden…?" Aurelia asked, not really sure what to do. The Peacekeepers went into the crowd, after affirming that the body that collapsed was indeed their reaped tribute, and taking her up to the Justice Building. Aurelia laughed nervously as she went to pick her District partner.

"Our male tribute is Union Pickford!" There was a long pause as the crowd reacted to the news. When the camera found the tribute, the same age as his partner at thirteen, he looked absolutely, utterly shocked. Wolf watched him thinking, but then he smiled widely. Union grinned as he quickly walked to the stage, bouncing up the stairs with an energy that equaled his escort's. He was happy to wave the crowd, and say how glad he was he would be their next Victor.

" _Confident_ ," murmured Montessori, frowning. Definitely too confident.

"The Pickford family is very influential, and wealthy. But he can't be confident in that way," Wolf said. It was sad to see someone so young going to the Games like this. Especially from such a poor District.

"I like the enthusiasm!" Aurelia said on the screen, glad that this tribute made up for the drama of Eden fainting. Union went back to the District building and the camera showed the next reaping.

District Twelve was sunny, but that didn't make it any easier for them to face the reaping. Especially not with the new escort that was appointed to the spot. Wolf didn't know her, but he'd heard about her from some of his escort friends and co-ops. Eldora Monarq waddled on the stage, puffing up her curly purple hair. She was sour towards the District, sneering at them as she complained about how she got dirt on her coat, which was made from real poodle fur. Wolf shuddered. She was just too much. She was still sneering as she went over to the female's bowl to choose a name.

"Gabrielle Sky!"

It took a few seconds for a girl to come out of the section for fifteen-year-olds. She looked completely unaffected as she walked up to the stage. Halfway up, Wolf saw her fists tighten with a new resolve. Wolf glanced over at Trap, who was trying just as hard to keep a straight face as the little girl on stage was.

"Abby's sister," he said quietly, and didn't say anything else.

Eldora looked disgusted at her female tribute. "Any volunteers for this Bloodbath bait?" No responses, so she disgustedly went to the males' bowl. "Next up, come over Charles Gerow."

Eldora watched the crowd, waiting expectantly. "Let's go!" she said impatiently, "And don't waste my time!"

He slowly walks up to the stage, looking shocked, but without tears. Wolf was nervous, and his heart broke when he saw that the boy was only thirteen. Charles held it together, even when his escort made a face of disgust at him. "Well, I won't see you guys for a Victory this year. Hopefully I'll never see you all again and your disgusting District. Now shake hands, and let's get this show on the road." She sighed, and the two young tributes shook hands and they walked back to the Justice Building.

Piccolo gave some closing remarks, and Wolf sighed. It was time for him to go and try to tell Malloy that it was okay.

But it wasn't okay. It couldn't have been coincidence that Malloy and Joelle were both chosen. Remi. Jace. _Elliot_.

The reapings sent a pretty clear message to Wolf.

They were on to the rebellion. They were on to Wolf himself.

And they weren't afraid to destroy the ones that he would do anything to protect.

 _ **A/N: Reaping recaps! This was actually shorter than I thought it would be, but here's what you need to know! I hope you enjoyed seeing the tributes.**_

 _ **Don't forget the check-in if you haven't already! I realize that I did ask favorite color on the fun form, my mistake, BUT the point isn't really the answer, it's just knowing that people are still reading, so if it isn't consistent whatever, just tell me a random color and I'll check the box XD**_

 _ **Also, check out the Whims of Fate blog to see the order of pre-Games POVs! Subject to mini changes as we go along.**_

 _ **CQ: Was there anyone that you expected to volunteer that was reaped, or vice versa?**_

 _ **Next chapter: Train rides and a big twist on the typical chariot parade!**_


	18. The First Advantage

**Train Rides**

-Harleigh Noheg, 14, District 6-

Harleigh was just trying to hold it together. Everything about her world had been ripped away from her, and now she was totally out of her element. Harleigh wasn't an idiot. She knew that she was at a big disadvantage here. She was young and a girl, she had no survival skills, and she knew there was no way she was going to be able to ally with others. It wasn't that there wasn't a worthy option, it was just that Harleigh couldn't ally with anyone with a good conscience.

She had always considered herself a realist. She knew her odds compared to the other tributes: many of them were older, and there were six vicious Careers that were confident and certainly out for blood. Everyone here would be out for blood in a matter of a week. It didn't matter how nice they were being in the moment. Harleigh wouldn't trust a single soul with her own life, and she frankly didn't want anyone else to trust her with their life either.

The Hunger Games had a way of desensitizing people to death. You would think that losing twenty-four tributes every year, coupled with poor conditions in the Districts, would make people value their lives more. But it seemed that it had actually done the opposite: made people so hopeless that death was an imminent reality, a sweet release from misery. That was how they coped with the thought of dying young.

Usually Harleigh hardly even thought about dying young. She liked to stay anchored in the present so that she wouldn't miss it. The past and the future were far less important to Harleigh. But the Games had a way of making her think, albeit briefly, about her future. Ultimately, she decided that the decisions that she made now would affect her future in large ways. That meant that it would be even more important for her to make smart decisions now.

Harleigh watched the trees fly past her window. They were on their way to the Capitol, and as nervous as Harleigh felt, she knew that she had to stay in the present.

"I can't believe we're so far away from home," came the quiet voice of her District partner, breaking the silence between them. Harleigh wished that he hadn't talked. She couldn't really afford to get close to anyone, nor did she particularly want to. She was going to stay focused on her family, particularly her twin brother. He was the one that she was going to fight for, not anyone in this Arena.

Harleigh gave a small "Hm," to acknowledge him, but not to lead him on into thinking that she was going to be his friend. Perhaps he was a good person. But Harleigh had no way to know that. She was out to protect herself now, because that was the only way she was going to win.

"I miss it already." He sounded so sad.

"If you keep missing it, you're going to lose your chance to win," she said. She couldn't stand to listen to him wallow in his own misery any longer.

Elliot didn't respond after that. Thankfully, after long the tense silence was broken by the clicking of high heels entering the car. Their escort had changed out of her Bloody Mary outfit. Now, she looked almost normal, with her blonde bob styled soft and wavy and only a touch of make-up on her green eyes. Harleigh still had to look way up to see her, but the energy in the train was far less nervous now.

"Hello," she said, seeming awkward at the sight of the tributes sitting on opposite sides and not talking. "How are you doing?"

Harleigh turned away from her. She didn't want to get involved in this right now.

"I wish I was better," Elliot said quietly.

"Is your hangover better at least?" Before going back to changed, Amani had made sure that he got whatever drugs he needed to feel less terrible.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Thanks."

"Harleigh?" Amani came over. "Are you okay?" The escort put a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly shoved off. There was no way Harleigh was going to be buddy buddy with the woman that picked her name out of the bowl and damned her to this fate.

"Don't touch me please," she said, a bite in her voice that warned the escort that next time she wouldn't ask politely.

"Sorry," the woman said quietly.

"If you wanted to be my friend you shouldn't have dressed like a monster at the reaping," she said bluntly. "And by the way, you shouldn't expect to be friends with the children that you've damned to die in the Games. I actually want to survive. Maybe it's fitting that you were dressed like a monster, because you are one."

Amani's mouth was agape in shock, but Harleigh couldn't understand why this wasn't news to her. It wasn't her first year on the job.

"Okay," she said quietly, turning away from Harleigh and walking back to Elliot. She was quiet, the silence only filed by the sound of Gian and Riggs, the mentors, entering the room.

Harleigh gave a brief glance at them. She had no interest in them, honestly. They didn't have her best interests at heart. How could they when they didn't even know her? They didn't know her story, and she really didn't feel the need to tell everything about herself to someone that she didn't even know. They would have a brand new pair of tributes next year if Harleigh and Elliot didn't work out. They had plenty of chances, but this was Harleigh's only chance. She wasn't going to surrender it to the hands of someone else.

The mentors were holding hands when they came in the room. Elliot looked up and smiled slightly at seeing them.

"Hi guys," Riggs said quietly, stepping into the room.

"Hi there," Elliot said, looking a little bit starstruck at them. "I'm Elliot."

"Hi Elliot," Riggs said. He and Gian sat down together in the seating area. Harleigh didn't want to go over there and be surrounded by people that had no reason to help her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Riggs and this is Gian, and we're going to help you two through this process."

"I don't want or need your help," Harleigh said. She didn't want to sugarcoat it. She had always been the type to say what she thought exactly as it was.

Riggs was frowning, but Harleigh didn't care. He had the luxury of life. His feelings were hurt, but they would heal. Harleigh was going to a place where she would have to deal with more than just hurt feelings. She was willing to let people down if it meant that she would be in charge of her own fate.

"I assume you'll be mentored separately after this then," Gian said matter-of-factly. Riggs visibly tensed at that thought.

"That's fine with me," Elliot said. "Gian, I don't want to offend you, but I think I would work best with Riggs."

"Why would you choose that guy?" Gian asked sarcastically. "He's the _worst_."

Elliot gave a small smile at that, but Riggs sunk into his seat. Gian quickly realized that he had done something wrong.

"Riggs, I was just joking."

"Not a really funny joke," Riggs said quietly. "I know I'm not a good mentor."

Gian's eyes widened. "Oh, Riggs, I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't mean that at all. I was just trying to lighten the mood, but I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry. You're amazing Riggs. You're going to be a great mentor because you're so talented and really dedicated." Gian put a hand on Riggs's shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm really sorry baby."

Riggs gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I know you were trying to lighten the mood."

"It's not okay," Gian said. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, I want to make you happy."

"You do make you happy," Riggs said. "All the time. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Right. I'm really sorry though. I know that you're going to do an amazing job mentoring, even without me."

"I'll be here to help you too, if you need it," Amani said quickly.

"Right. Thanks guys." Riggs smiled. Harleigh was just surprised at how delicate they all were, despite being famous Victors and mentors. They certainly weren't going to be able to help her if they were too wrapped up in their own lives.

"Do you still want me to mentor you Elliot?" Riggs asked. The boy took a moment to respond, seemingly in thought. "Oh, yes. That sounds… Great."

"I think it's time for the reaping recaps to begin. And there's going to be a special announcement at the end of them!"

Harleigh sat in the back on a barstool to watch, while her team sat around by the screen. Elliot didn't look like he was focused much at all, but Harleigh was ready to see her competition. The recap went through without a hitch. After it was over, a new face appeared on the screen to deliver the big announcement.

"Hello Panem! Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Aika Muramatsu, and I am serving as the Entertainment Associate for the 127th Annual Hunger Games! Now that we have met all of our tributes, it's time to unveil a new format for our traditional chariot rides!" She paused, seemingly for applause from the Capitol crowds. Harleigh felt sick thinking that people would applaud for something like this. Sick, sick people.

"This year, our tributes will be servants to the whims of fate. By fate they were reaped, or sent to the Games to volunteer, and hopefully the odds will be in their favor. The chariot rides are a wonderful time to subject our tributes to the whims of fate. The chariot outfits will not be designed by our knowledgable and talented stylists this year. They will be created by their competition."

Harleigh hated that thought. Didn't anyone realize how badly this could go!?

"Each tribute has been randomly assigned another tribute, and they will design the chariot costume for that tribute knowing only limited information about them. Tributes, the fate of your competition is now in your hands. How will you respond?" The broadcast faded away to black.

"This is exciting!" Amani said. "And don't worry, your stylist has to approve your costume drawing before it is brought to life." Harleigh didn't trust her stylist worth shit. "Also, they'll be available to you to help you create a design. Also, the crowd will know who designed what, so if you make something ugly, they will know and it could hurt your chance with the sponsors."

Harleigh just felt nervous. She was already nervous enough about the outfit that Capitolites would make for her, let alone having someone that was her competition and wanted her dead.

"Do we get to know who is designing ours?" she asked, only because she had to know. She wanted to talk to her escort as little as possible, and it seemed that now the feeling was mutual.

"Yes, you will. The name of the tribute designing for you is on the top of the form, so you know who you are sending it to. After you guys fill out this form on my iPad to be sent off to your designers, you can go consult with your stylists."

"They're here?" Riggs asked, surprised when Amani nodded.

"I can help you if you want. Although, I specialize in horror make-up, not your typical style."

"Definitely not," Elliot said, laughing nervously as Amani handed him the form. Harleigh read his lips when he read the name "Henley" on the top of his form. After some clunky and awkward typing, he submitted the form. Amani gave the iPad to Harleigh and took Elliot and Riggs back to meet his stylist.

Harleigh glanced at her form. The name of the receiver was Oona Loveless, District 10. She was something like Harleigh it seemed, not hiding her anger at the reaping. Hopefully this would work out for Harleigh.

She filled out her name first. Then, she selected her age from the dropdown box of options. After, she put in her District. The other selection box red, "Interests/Description: Please add anything you want to be known for a more personalized costume." Harleigh considered. There was no way she was going to tell anyone anything about herself. She put something generic first: "Motorcycles." Then, she added a true hobby of hers, "Literature." That was generic enough. She hit submit and put the iPad on the table, not wanting to touch her escort again. Amani guided her and Gian, who she didn't even look at, to another car to sit with her stylist.

It took a few moments for the form to come in. The file came to her stylist's tablet.

"Okay," said the lady, who Harleigh really didn't want to work with. "Here it is." Harleigh watched the recap of his reaping first. Lonan Fodor, the boy from District Ten. Interesting, because her outfit was created by his District partner.

Harleigh took a look at the form.

 _Name: Lonan Fodor_

 _Age: 17_

 _District: 10_

Harleigh considered what to do as she looked over his interests.

 _Interests: Allyship/LGBT+ issues, Values Loyalty, Trains/Wants to show Strength_

Harleigh considered. He was reaped, but he seems like a nice person to Harleigh. She thought about what to do for him that could possibly show any of those things. Valuing loyalty. That made Harleigh think of a character from her favorite play. Once she'd gotten the idea, making the outfit was easy.

The stylist let Harleigh do her own thing, thankfully, and she was somewhat happy with the final product.

She just hoped that Oona was able to design something just as good for her.

~.~.

-Burton Damask, 16, District 9-

The twist was interesting to Burton. He was a bit intimidated in having so much power. At least he knew that his stylists wanted them to make them look good. Hopefully the tribute designers would feel the same way. After all, according to Cerena, everyone would know who designed what outfits.

Hallie was still a little obsessive and nervous on the train. Cerena wasn't good at getting her to calm down. Prentice agreed to mentor her, while the more abrasive June agreed to be Burton's mentor. They were being mentored separately for now, but watched the recaps as a big group.

June was a really fun person and Burton was glad to have her as his mentor. They were definitely going to work together well and Burton was glad that there was someone really reliable that had his back going into the Games. Plus, she was a recent Victor, which would hopefully be to his advantage.

The reaping recap was full of familiar faces, a couple that were on the final eight interviews during June's Games. Burton hoped that she wouldn't be loyal to them over him, though.

The screen was soon replaced by a stunningly gorgeous Capitolite woman that talked about the new twist to the chariot rides. Burton was excited at the chance to design a chariot outfit for someone, even if that meant he wouldn't know what he was wearing until it was too late.

Burton received the tablet on which he would fill out the form. His eyes widened when he saw who was designing his outfit. _Arden Rivendell, District Two_. His outfit would be designed by a Career!? Hopefully this girl wasn't too bloodthirsty. Or if she was, at least she played fair. He could only hope. She looked fashionable and a little girly, with a little button face and really long hair. Hopefully she was nice to him.

He filled in his name, age, and District. Hopefully this would be a break from the ugly grain outfits that Nine tributes of the past liked to wear.

The last part of the form involved interests, what he wanted his designer to know about him. This was interesting, because you could learn fun facts that make it harder to kill someone. Burton thought hard, and finally put down the most important parts of himself for Arden to know.

 _Interests: Aspiring Uni student, Prankster_

"You ready to go?" June asked.

"I think so."

Hallie took the iPad and started laughing nervously when she saw. Burton turned around, frowning at the sound of his District partner's voice. He didn't necessarily want to ally with his District partner without really knowing her, but she was only thirteen and he was worried about her.

"What's wrong Hallie?" he asked.

"I'm being designed by a Career," she said, laughing nervously. "Remus La Rocque." She nervously laughed. "It's okay…"

Burton frowned. "I'm getting designed by his District partner. I wonder if they just worked it out by Districts and not individuals. Or perhaps we both just have really shitty luck."

That made the little girl smile a little, though she was still nervously twisting her hair around with one finger. "Perhaps."

"Good luck Hallie," he said quietly, turning and walking with June back to meet his stylist.

He was greeted by an overweight man with yellow-tinted skin.

"Welcome!" he said, urging the two of them in. "Come in, take a seat!" the man seemed excited to see them. "My name is Simon and I'm glad to be your stylist."

Burton smiled a little bit. His stylist seemed like an overall nice person, if a little energetic. June didn't look amused though, so maybe she knew something he didn't. Burton trusted his mentor more than everyone else here at the moment.

"We have a zinger Burton!" he said, pulling up the file. It showed the District Two reaping, as the male stepped out of the crowd and gracefully volunteered.

"Remus La Rocque," the file said. _Interesting_. Burton looked through the file for the tribute thoughtfully.

 _Name: Remus La Rocque_

 _District: 2_

 _Age: 18_

 _Interests: Romance, Charming Angle, Glamour, Training/Victory_

"Are we sure this boy's from District Two?" Burton asked. "I think he belongs on the District One chariot."

"He's certainly a pretty boy," June said.

"So… What am I supposed to do?" Burton asked hesitantly. Despite being called Button by his friends, he was far from a designer.

"I'm here to help you," Simon said. "I'll take you through my process for designing tribute outfits, if you want."

Sounded good to Burton. "Alright, sure."

"First, I just kind of brainstorm out loud and write down all of my ideas in a list. Would you like to start there?"

"I'm not sure that I'm the creative type, but I'll think about it," Burton said. He read through the profile again, looking at the paused screen with Remus's smiling face on it as his District applauded for him and his District partner.

Burton looked at the picture thoughtfully, unsure where to really start. "He likes glamour, so perhaps Hallie is in good hands," he finally said. "But he's also a Career. Look at that smile on his face. He seems like he could very possibly be a snake, though. He was certainly confident in his little speech to the tributes. Perhaps the charming angle is just an act…"

"Careers are dirty and manipulative creatures," June said in agreement. "I wouldn't trust any of them worth a dime. Besides, everyone loves the Careers. This is your one chance to make them look foolish."

Burton thought. "What if I become a target, though?"

"You're already a target to them. Everyone is. Heaven knows I was."

Burton paused, thinking it through. "I would feel very foolish if Hallie ends up wearing something ridiculous and I throw this guy a bone."

"Ham it up to the sponsors a little bit," June said. "Everyone loved it when I pranked my escort before my Games. It's a way to get recognition."

"You think it'll be worth it?" Burton asked. "We could just dress him up as a king, or a knight, or in bejeweled armor and take the easy way out."

Simon wrote down all of the ideas, but Burton could see on his mentor's face that she wasn't impressed at those ideas.

"Now is your first impression. It's your first chance to stick out amongst the crowd of other tributes vying for attention, and in the process you can have a pseudo-Victory over a Career. Not everyone has that chance, you know."

Burton considered. It seemed that District Two didn't have complete and total power over them after all. Burton had a say in what was happening. Also, this would be the chance to pull off arguably the most iconic and large-scale prank possible! Burton just laughed at imagining how Perc and Cal would laugh and laugh back home when it was announced who designed the chariot costume for the prettiest tribute in the Games.

"What prank did you pull?" he asked June. "I didn't actually know you were a prankster."

"Oh yeah," June laughed. "I snuck into our escort's room at night: Demetrius was escorting for me before he switched places with Cerena: and used a magic marker to write on his forehead."

Burton's mouth hung open. "You drew on a Capitolite's forehead! That's risky."

"It made a statement," June said. "It made the crowd laugh. People send you things you need if you make them laugh, so that you keep making them laugh. Funny works even better than being cute, you know why?"

"Why?" Burton asked, hoping she was actually right. He could never pull off cute, but at least he had a shot for the funny card.

"Because you can be funny and dangerous at the same time. It would be a _major_ achievement to be both cute and dangerous. Nobody would take you seriously!"

Burton considered this. "I guess you're right. You were both funny and dangerous. I know some kids at school who watched your finale so many times that they could recite all the lines. Somehow you made it into a comedy."

June laughed a little bit, but her eyes darkened. "Did-" she stopped herself, not wanting to ask the question. "Yes. We were both extremely stressed, tired, and exhausted emotionally. Not to mention starving and thirsty as all hell. Knowing that the two of us were going to come out together, alive, and we wouldn't have to fight anymore, was such a surreal feeling and I didn't even know how to react to it except by making a bunch of jokes."

Burton felt nervous, but smiled at the thought. In a warped way, that sounded like a good feeling. And since he was here anyways, on his way into the Hunger Games, he was wishing that he would be able to know that feeling too. Although, it would be very different, because there would only be one Victor.

"So what idea were you thinking about then?" Simon asked, getting them back on track. He seemed nice, and interested in hearing their perspectives, but they knew that he had a job he had to do: and the faster he sent it to Remus's stylists, the better he would be able to bring it to life.

"Well, he said he likes romance, right? That's totally easy to dupe," Burton said, and June grinned at him. "Let's see. You could paint him like an stone cherub birdbath. Or perhaps make him cupid himself, diaper and all. I wish I knew his weapon of choice because if it was a bow that would be amazing. You could also make him a giant teddy bear."

"That was done already," June said. "My year, the District Eight tributes were both teddy bears."

"Okay, so cross that one off. It would have been funny though."

"Anything else?" Simon asked.

Burton thought. He wasn't sure just how much he liked the other ideas he had thought of just then.

"Yeah, I want to keep thinking." He glanced at June. "Not to hurt you, but your Arena twist was about love. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Besides dressing him up as a bottle of Q-serum? Not really. Maybe you should just dress him up like me, because I'm the love Victor." At that, both mentor and tribute burst out into laughter. It was such a funny mental picture to Burton.

"Wait, don't actually write that down," Burton said, noticing Simon's pencil scribbling down on the paper. "I don't think that one would be approved by anyone."

"You have the power," June hummed.

"Perhaps instead of that I should take another approach," he said, looking back at Remus's list of interests. This would show him who really had the upper hand. At least for that one fleeting moment. Burton nervously shook off the thought that this could get him in trouble later. He took a minute to think before it came to him."

"Wait," he said, with a wide grin. June and Simon both looked over expectantly.

Burton grinned at picturing this outfit in the limelight. Everyone would know who he was after they saw this.

"I just got the perfect idea."

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Hello, and welcome to pre-Games! I hope you enjoyed this slightly shorter update that is setting up for the chariot parade! I'm gong to try and get through this as fast as possible with shorter POVs, and I'm not worrying quite as much about length of them compared to each other because each aspect of the pre-Games is so different. I will make sure to evenly disperse the attention as much as I can though!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this update! Let me know in a review what you thought about the chapter! When I post this, I'll also post the list of who is designing who and the information that each tribute got before the parade goes up.**_

 _ **CQ: What do you think Burton could have possibly thought up for Remus?**_

 _ **Thanks and see you for the next update, the chariot parade!**_


	19. The Big Reveal

**Chariot Rides**

-Lux Hastings, Head Gamemaker-

Lux was nervously milling about the room. Perhaps he didn't have to, but he just felt nervous. He'd become paranoid lately with everything happening. He was operating two different boats at once, keeping up with his duties as the Head Gamemaker and trying to make a difference. He'd known what he was signing up for when he agreed to keep his Head Gamemaker job, though, so he didn't want to bother anyone by complaining. Not that he really had anyone that would listen. The Out of Spite members would listen, but it felt a bit silly to complain to a fourteen-year-old. No matter how good of a listener she was.

He felt nervous going into the pre-Games. He had done this twice before, once with the bugs in the system, and knew that it was going to be okay. But there was something weird about this new assistant. She seemed to appear behind him frequently when he didn't realize that she was even there. There was something about her that was just off-putting to him.

"Everything alright, Mr. Hastings?" her voice made him jump, as he didn't even realize that she was there, once again.

"Please, you can just call me Lux."

She looked at him with a cold look in her eye. "I prefer to have formality in the workplace," she said.

Lux sighed. She was obviously far more severe than he was. And having someone so dignified around all the time made Lux feel silly for declaring Casual Friday a tradition in the Complex. She was always dressed in a suit and heels and carrying a sleek black clipboard. Lux almost felt like a poor boy, even though his paycheck had three more zeroes on it than hers.

"I used to be that way once as well," Lux said. "You will enjoy your work much more if you let loose just a little bit." He smiled, trying to be nice to her.

"You can't be too nice, Mr. Hastings. You're my boss, after all. I wouldn't want to see you taken advantage of by someone with dangerous ideals."

Lux immediately felt nervous, but played it off so it didn't show on his face. "I assure you Miss Muramatsu, I don't let it get that far. We are just workplace friends."

"Then why are you harboring the young interviewer in your apartment?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"My personal life is not your business," he said. "But if you must know, Piccolo doesn't live with me, they live near me. And he is a grown adult, and his decision to move into the same Complex as me is nobody's business but his own." Lux narrowed his eyes at her. She'll stay professional, but expect him to tell her everything about his life, as if he had to defend himself to her!? That was just simply, in a word, uncool.

Aika gave him a long look, and didn't say anything, but also didn't walk away from him.

"While we're probing into each other's personal lives, how did you know that Piccolo was living in my Apartment Complex?" Lux stared her down, having just two small but valuable inches over her in height. "That's Piccolo's: and my: private information."

Aika looked away from his eyes, clearing her throat. This was a hard-pressing question for her, and that made Lux even more suspicious. "I have connections," she said simply. "That's none of your business."

"Actually, I think it _is_ my business," Lux said. "You were probing into my business even though my business doesn't affect you at all. Now I'm not allowed to ask you how you know where I live? I don't really give out my address much you know? I want answers. How do you know anything about me or Piccolo? Because as your boss, I would tell you that's _certainly_ not your place."

Aika took a step away from him, her cheeks flushing slightly under her the pale, white-dyed skin. She was obviously now uncomfortable under Lux's stare. He didn't like to make his team uncomfortable: at one point he might have enjoyed the power, but now it was just hard on him.

"I… I have to-" she was cut off by Viola Wallace's powerful footsteps approached.

"Hello Viola." Lux hadn't talked to her much since last year. He wasn't sure what to think of her. He knew that the girl had changed greatly since arriving. Her hair was now a gradient blue and full of extensions. She wore far more jewelry than she once had, with big hoop earrings, two rings on each finger, and a golden necklace with a large pendant. She was certainly changed from the smiley young girl she'd once been.

"Hello Mr. Hastings," she said.

"You too?" he asked, stopping when the Announcer slid her arm around his assistant's waist. Both this question and the one he'd asked Aika before were answered.

"Problem?" Aika asked, straightening up with Viola's presence.

"No problem," he said. Snooping into his relationship with Piccolo: which was like family: while seeing Piccolo's sister? Lux was extremely annoyed. He turned to walk away from the two girls, but before he got far, he couldn't control himself. He turned around and gave the last word.

"Please, stop being a hypocrite, Miss Muramatsu. Nobody likes to work with a hypocrite." Lux hurried to check on the crowd control and the preparation of the tribute costumes. He slid on his headset, which always made him feel important.

Everything seemed to be going well. The prep teams were crunched for time, but that was to be expected, and they all said they could tackle the challenge. Lux watched the progress. He'd received each outfit drawing and all he could say was that it was… Interesting.

He took a seat, needing to decompress after that interaction. Aika sat next to him, and he could feel her bright yellow eyes trained on him, watching his every move. He tried to shut her out, watching where the Wallace twins sat together at the announcing booth. It was such a different energy. The twins were like strangers making small-talk, not like twins that had been best friends at one time. His headset beeped with the five minute warning.

"Five minutes! Places, everyone!"

Lux took a deep breath, hoping that the crowds would like his twist on tradition. Hopefully the stylists came through on the costumes…

He switched settings on his headset so he could make the announcement. Lux liked to know what was going on, and believed that to do it right, it would fall on him. That was part of the reason he was so paranoid about being involved with rebels. He couldn't control what they did, and there were many differing opinions about how to go about ending the Games. He just had to do the best he could in the meantime.

"Tributes, please board your chariots now. The parade will commence shortly," he announced. He watched as the tributes scrambled to take their place on their chariots and the broadcast of Piccolo and Viola began.

"Welcome Panem to the chariot parade for the 127th annual HUNGER GAMES!" Viola announced. The whole Capitol was out on the streets, all of them cheering at the exclamation. "I'm Viola Wallace and this is Piccolo Wallace, and we're broadcasting live to give you all close-ups of the action as it happens here in the beautiful Downtown!"

"If you didn't stick around after the reapings, you should know that this year is going to be different! The tributes will be friends: or foes: with fate itself throughout their time here. Fate has brought them here, and luck will continue to push them forward! In the spirit of testing fate, each tribute was responsible for designing a costume for one of their fellow tributes! This will affect their first impression, so we'll see who seems to have good luck today!"

"Oh, I hear the countdown!" Viola said. "Let's go down to see the action!"

Now was the time. He heard the countdown in his headset: and over the loudspeaker of the main broadcast as the crowd shouted it out. Soon, the doors opened and the chariots lurched into action.

"And they're off!" Viola said excitedly. "We begin with District One first! On the left you see Celestia Romilly! Her outfit has been designed by District Ten's Lonan Fodor!" The girl from District One had a smile on her face and waved to the crowd. She was wearing a flowing black garment adorned with diamonds that were illuminated by little lights that made them sparkle and shine. The dress flew behind her in the wind, making the diamonds sparkle even more. She had a diamond headband on and her hair had glittery sparkles all through it. "He's chosen to be inspired by her name for this outfit, reminiscent of the night sky. A lovely choice for her indeed!"

"And next to her, you have Mercury Macey! His outfit was designed by District Five's Wolfram Carnel, who we've learned prefers to be called Rammie." The boy smiled and tried to wave to the crowd, appearing friendly. However, he really couldn't wave because his arms were hidden in his costume, only his fingers sticking out. His arms were hidden and his legs were completely bare, his waist only covered by the giant, red and copper orb that spanned around his midsection. "It appears that she's taken literal inspiration from his name, Mercury. He is dressed as, quite literally, the planet Mercury!"

"It seems like he's a good sport about it," Piccolo commented. "But what else can you do?"

"Oh, here comes District Two!" Viola said, practically cutting her twin off. "Oh my!" All eyes went to the biggest and bulkiest costume in attendance.

"I believe that's Remus La Rocque in there!" Viola said. The boy smiled and did his best to be charming, but he also couldn't move his arms: or hands. "This hilarious costume was designed by Burton Damask of District Nine!" The charmer from District Two had bad luck, as he was dressed as a giant anatomical heart. His costume pumped and as they passed the middle of the crowd, the veins at the very to spit out fake blood everywhere.

When the crowds saw Arden though, the applause got louder.

"I think we know who got the better pick of the draw here," Viola said.

Arden was almost unrecognizable. She was dressed in an outfit of gold that showed her belly with gold and black stripes. Her hair was left down and colored dark black with temporary dye. She had dramatic, thick eyeliner around eyes that had contacts in them that looked like cat eyes. She had a pair of black ears poking out from behind the golden beaded headdress she wore. She smiled and waved gracefully to the crowd, looking completely natural.

"Here we have Arden Rivendell. Arden's outfit was designed by Sonnet Timmons of District Eight. The outfit is inspired by an ancient goddess named Bastet. She is the goddess of loyalty, and also a goddess of cats, which were believed to be divine long ago."

"What a clever outfit! I want Sonnet to design my outfits!" Piccolo said enthusiastically.

"Let's see District Three," Viola said. Piccolo tried not to sigh as the chariot came into view. "Here we have Jace Gallilei. His outfit was designed by Celestia Romilly of District One! Interesting to se how both outfits of designer and designee involved outer space." The boy was wearing a black jumpsuit with silver stars painted onto it, with planets attached to him by clear rods that rotated around his body. His midsection was painted and covered in fabrics to resemble the sun. It was red, orange, and yellow. "Not the most inspired outfit, but not terrible," Viola commented. The boy's chin was up and he stared blankly straight forward.

"Look!" Piccolo said. "The tributes are holding hands."

"Aw, they're showing some District pride. I love it!" Viola said happily.

"Here's Henley Dorset, next to him!" Piccolo said. "Her outfit was designed by Charlie Gerow of District Twelve. It's very interesting." The girl was dressed like a giant clocktower, and was trying to make the most of it, smiling and acknowledging the crowd. "The outfit is inspired by an interest in the look of clocks and time that Henley has. Although, interestingly for the description, the only thing that was written was, Big Benley."

"This is a parody of a wonder of the ancient world, a clocktower called Big Ben. It's very clever," Viola said. "Oh, District Four! Let's see our last District of volunteers!" The camera zoomed in on the next chariot.

"Here you have Kelwyn Murdock! His outfit was designed by Hallie Vista of District Nine! Ooh, not even the boy from Four could escape the bad luck of having an unfortunate outfit." The boy's face almost hidden as he was wearing an inflatable seal costume. "Hallie explained that the outfit was inspired by his roots in District Four and his love of dogs. It's certainly an interesting first impression." Kelwyn waved a flipper to the crowd and wore a smile. "Another good sport."

"But look at his District partner! There's Willie Kasteros! This fierce outfit was designed by Cerulean Elpharae of District Seven!" The girl from District Four was wearing a mermaid's tail, but it was black and gray. Her hair was left down and stringy, and she had fake sharp teeth in her mouth, some of them hanging over her bottom teeth. "Cerulean also took inspiration from her District, and also her desire to be tough, and has made her a siren: a kind of mermaid that destroys people she comes across." Willie looked confident in her outfit, giving a few waves to some fans that were excitedly cheering her name.

"That's intimidating," Piccolo said. "I wouldn't want to cross her. "

"Hopefully she lives up to the legacy of sirens during her time in the Games! And we're just in time for District Five!" The chariot rolled into view to cheers.

"Holy crap, look at Rammie!" Viola said. "Is it getting hot in here!? This sexy outfit was designed by Koda of District Eight. He certainly did his District proud!" Rammie leaned over to wiggle the puffy tail on her bottom and show those ahead a good view of her breasts. She stood back up and waved to them before repeating the routine. She blew kisses to the crowd and played it up.

"Owen certainly holds his own against her though. Could their designers have collaborated!?"

"Seems unlikely. Owen O'Connor's outfit was designed by Kelwyn Murdock of District Four. It's a very lucky coincidence, isn't it?!"

"I would want Rammie to be my lucky rabbit. And if he was pulling her out of the hat, I certainly wouldn't complain."

Owen looked slick in a sexy magician's outfit. He wore a bright red sparkly suitcoat with a black bowtie and no dress shirt underneath, along with a black cape and black pants. He wore a big black top hat and held a black and white magic wand. The wand became a bouquet of flowers, to the crowd's loud applause. Owen gave them all a grin and a wink, and the crowd loved it.

"Wow! What a sexy pair those two are!" Viola said. "District Six will have a hard time coming close to them, but they're going to try! Here they come!" The chariot showed the District Six tributes. "The hot stuff doesn't end yet apparently! This is Elliot Russo of District Six! And this electric outfit was designed by Henley Dorset of District Three, or Big Benley."

Elliot was dressed dramatically, his long hair totally bright red and picked up out of his eyes. A red thunderbolt accented with blue came across the entire left side of his face over his eye which was wide. His skin was covered in glitter and he wore a striped jumpsuit with shoulders that jutted out and platform boots. The boy looked totally thrilled, throwing his arms up to hype up the crowd and waving to them. They were loving his energy.

"His District partner got a very bad draw," Piccolo said. "Harleigh Noheg's outfit was designed by Oona Loveless of District Ten. It appears that this is a loveless outfit as well." The fourteen-year-old girl was wearing a skintight leather jumpsuit, with holes cutout from her stomach all the way to the top. "It says the outfit is inspired by her love of motorcycles, and her heritage of District Six." Harleigh was not even trying to make the outfit work. She stood still and stared ahead, and did nothing else. It was sad for Lux to watch.

Viola gasped. "Look at District Seven!"

The showstopper was the girl. "Look at Camellia Gallen's dress!" She was wearing a dress that looked like an upside down daffodil, with a yellow color and a flared skirt that is enveloped by flower petals. "This gorgeous piece was designed by Owen O'Connor of District Five. Doesn't she look stunning?" Even her make-up was beautiful. She had told dust on her face with eyeshadow to match. Too bad she wasn't selling the outfit. She stared straight ahead, a very unpleasant scowl on her face. Because she couldn't' sell it the attention quickly shifted to her District partner .

"Next up we have Cerulean Elpharae, whose outfit was designed by Eden Robins, yet to come from District Eleven." The boy was dressed in gray pants with cargo pockets, a heavy black coat with many slots and pockets, and dirty black combat boots. His cheeks were painted black across them. In his hands, he held a giant, ripped up flag that was the same shade of blue as his name. He waved it around to hype up the crowds. Lux shifted uncomfortably. The outfit was definitely… Risky. He would have to watch out for this girl. He was hyping up the crowd with his infectious and smiley energy of course.

"Here's District Eight!" Viola said, smarter than to comment positive or negative about the choice of outfit. "Over on the right we have Sonnet Timmons! Her outfit tonight was designed by Union Pickford of District Eleven!" The girl looked happy in her outfit. Her hair was sprinkled with white and red glitter, and she had pretty and colorful make-up on. She wore a dress with red trimming on the sweetheart neckline and the bottom of the skirt that was made out of a bunch of pieces of paper stitched together. Those pieces of paper were sheets of music that were songs that Sonnet had written. "Isn't that a beautiful costume? She looks absolutely stunning!"

"Stunning indeed. I love the sheet music addition!"

"Next to her you have her District partner Koda Fukai! Look at that outfit! This was designed by Elliot Russo of District Six." The boy was wearing wings that looked like they were made of fire. On his wrists he was wearing chains that appeared to be broken, and his face had make-up on it that made it look like he was crying dark tears all the way down from under his eyes. The light of the fiery wings put a shadow on his face that made him look incredibly intimidating. "I love it, it's really a statement piece for all of our young teens out there. I can't wait to see what Koda does."

"And now we see District Nine! Let's see what our prankster's been given to wear!" The chariot pulled up to them.

"Burton Damask's outfit was designed by Arden Rivendell! Who is also the District partner of the Remus, who Burton designed." The boy was wearing a checkered, short-sleeved shirt that was tucked into a pair of pants that went all the way up, halfway up his stomach. In the shirt pocket, there was a pocket protector which had three pens inside. "He's dressed as the typical nerd, as you can see. But, instead of nerd glasses…" Piccolo and Viola laughed. He was wearing a pair of glasses with a big nose attached to them. "Some funny prank glasses! What a nice testament to his fun nature!"

"This is a good outfit for his personality, and he seems right at home in it!" He was smiling and waving to the crowd, looking very confident.

"His District partner… Oh my! She looks… Amazing!"

Hallie's hair had been slicked back. She was wearing a chic beige trench coat and a pair of nice brown pants and brown boots to match. She had a brown and black plaid detective hat on with a brown bow on top. She had a big magnifying glass in her hands. Hallie looked a little nervous in the perfectly-tailored outfit, giving a small smile and wave. "This chic outfit was inspired by Hallie's pride to be an aspiring detective, and it was designed by Remus La Rocque of District Two! Looking great Hallie!"

"And here's District Ten! This one is always exciting." The chariot rolled into view. The first shock was the female's outfit. "O-Oh my." The girl was wearing a hideous cow-print vest and yellow checkered shirt on the top. On the bottom, she wore pants open in the back with a pair of assless chaps. She didn't even get the dignity of a cowgirl hat. "This outfit was inspired by Oona's home District, and by her _unpleasant nature,_ according to the outfit's designer, Camellia Gallen." Oona waved to the crowd, trying to appear pleasant in the face, but was not smiling. She looked pathetic up there, no matter how much she tried.

"Her District partner is also dressed… Interestingly." Lonan was dressed in an odd outfit. He had a velvet purple cloak over his shoulders in a black jumpsuit with poofy purple pants and shoes that were plain at best. On his head he wore a purple hat with feathers sticking out of it into the sky. "This outfit was designed by Harleigh Noheg of District Six. The inspiration comes from her favorite play, Hamlet. In the color of loyalty, Lonan is dressed like Horatio from the play Hamelt, a loyal friend of the main character. I think he's doing well there." He lived up to the title, waving to the crowd with a kind face and gesturing to Oona, trying to get her some extra applause.

"That's sweet of him," Piccolo says.

"Indeed, but also in vain," Viola said. Piccolo had an annoyed look in her eyes. "And here comes District Eleven!"

"Eden Robins looks tough for being a thirteen-year-old in this badass warrior costume designed by Willie Kasteros of District Four! If only she could have acted the part well," Viola said. The young girl looked pitiful, looking weak and innocent even though she was dressed like a badass. She was wearing armor that was dull gold, but laced through with flowers that made her look strong and feminine. It was a well-designed outfit, but did not fit the angle that she was playing.

"Next to her is her District partner Union Pickford!" The boy jumps up and down energetically and waves to the crowd, looking elated. He was dressed in a jumpsuit that was sequined with his favorite colors, red, white, and blue. The jumpsuit had a cape and flappy sleeves that resembled wings. He grinned and pumped up the crowd, who loved the young excited boy.

"He seems excited," Piccolo observed.

"Who wouldn't be, dressed like that? This outfit was designed by District One's Mercury Macey!" Union continued to pump up the crowd as the next chariot rolled up.

"Here's the last chariot of the night, but certainly not the least! Here comes District Twelve!" The camera zoomed in on the tributes. "Charlie's outfit has been designed for him by his District partner herself!"

"You would think that this would be an advantage for him because she could at least meet him before designing happened."

"Well, she apparently didn't really like him that much, did she?"

The camera zoomed in on Charlie, whose face was sticking out of a giant book. It didn't even have a title or anything. His arms and legs stuck out of the book, which wasn't as well-constructed as the other costumes thusfar, and it just looked silly. He looked a little afraid as he waved his hands slightly at the crowd.

"And here is the designer herself, Gabrielle Sky! This outfit was designed for her by Jace Gallilei of District Three!" The girl was leaning back, trying to sit down if the chariot wasn't too small. She was dressed as an intimidating angel of death, with steampunk elements added in. On her back were dull gold wing fixtures with fanning black pieces adding on, a dull gold bodice with a halo made of cogs. Her make-up was bold and dark, and made her face even more intimidating. Her face was completely neutral, though, and she didn't move a muscle. "Wow, what an outfit! I bet Anakyn helped Jace out with that one!"

"He definitely got some nice help! It looks amazing!" Piccolo said.

The chariots pulled up to the President's Mansion, where Blossius gave his speech without any large fault. Then, they turned around and come back, as the Wallace twins told the country good night. The chariots pulled back into the big room, and the tributes were allowed to approach: or confront: their designers.

Lux took a deep breath. Another successful chariot ride. Hopefully the rest of the Games would follow suit.

~.~.

-Remus La Rocque, 18, District 2-

As soon as the chariot pulled into the big room, Remus's face went into an annoyed frown. He had definitely looked like a Grade A Idiot out there, and everyone had seen! That was the first impression he was making to the world, and he had been royally screwed!

Next to him, Arden was slouching over, also looking relieved that it was over. Remus knew it was stressful for anyone, but he couldn't help but be annoyed. She truly looked like a goddess up there, she didn't even have to do anything to charm the crowd. Her outfit did the talking for her. It wasn't fair! Remus was humiliated out there and it was not even his fault! It was all out of his own control. This was probably the single worst outfit in District Two's history! And it would forever be his legacy, like an embarrassing baby photo. He didn't feel angry exactly. Surely he was annoyed, and embarrassed and certainly down in the dumps. Remus didn't really get angry, though. Anger was an ugly emotion, and it made people do ugly things. The last thing that Remus wanted to be was ugly, in both actions and appearance. But he certainly would remember this when they got into the Arena. Burton would certainly not have the last word, and that was all that Remus was going to say about the situation.

Arden dismounted first, and helped Remus get down before she undid the latches on his costume and allowed Remus to step out. Under, he was wearing a red jumpsuit that still made him look silly, but slightly less silly. When he thought about how embarrassed he felt, he started to feel rage crawl back into his stomach, but pushed it down. There was no point in getting all up in arms about it. Remus prided himself in not being a brute, and in knowing when to pick a fight. Now was not the time.

Remus put an easy smile back on, trying to feel somewhat confident, but it was just so hard when he knew he was dressed like… Not even like a ballerina, at least he could pull off a tutu! He was so out of his element right now, and not in the mood to meet his new allies.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice. The One tributes were heading over to talk to them.

"You ready?" Arden asked, taking a deep breath.

"As ready as I can be right now," Remus said, trying to ignore the static-y black ball of yarn that seemed to be turning around in his stomach. Ugly.

Thankfully, Remus realized that he wasn't the worst-dressed of his alliance. Mercury, who had set the coppery and red globe on the ground, was left wearing nothing but a pair of tighty-whities. That made the boy from Two feel at least a little better. Kelwyn also shed off his costume, but the tank top and shorts he wore under it fit him perfectly, and showed off his strong arms. Even though his hair was a little tousled, he still looked very attractive. If only Remus could have worn that outfit underneath, and not this weird red spandex crap.

Remus stared at Celestia's outfit. It was everything he had wanted to wear. Beautiful flowing garment with diamonds that made her sparkle like the stars. He felt extremely silly, next to her.

"Well, this is kind of awkward," Mercury said.

"Nice to meet you too," Arden said, laughing a little bit.

"Celestia. This is my District partner Mercury."

"I could have guessed your names based on your costumes," Remus said.

"Yeah… It was quite, um, literal," Mercury said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't mind though," Celestia said.

"Easy for you to say," Mercury said, but his face was soft.

"Can you blame them for trying to defame us, though?" asked a voice. When they turned around, they saw the girl from District Four. She had stripped off the fake teeth so that she could talk normally. "This is the only chance they will have to win against us, because they didn't have to answer to our faces."

"I suppose I don't blame them," Kelwyn said. "Honestly I couldn't think of anything better to make for my own costume."

Remus was surprised that the alliance was taking this so well. It seemed that each of them at least had a head on their shoulders, which was good for the alliance.

"Well I for one don't appreciate a joke being made out of me," Remus said. "But there's nothing I can do about it now." He sighed.

"Most of the wrath will go to the designer more than the model," Willie said. "Or at least I think so."

"I guess we'll see. But we will have to make sure that nobody else can make a joke of us from here on out."

The alliance nodded at that, moved by Remus's words. "Agreed."

"Did you guys screw any of your designees over?" Arden asked.

"I didn't try to," Mercury said. "But I'm not exactly the most inspired person, so it might have fallen a little flat."

"Same," Celestia said.

"I didn't want to objectify Owen, but apparently it got sexed up through the grapevine."

"I think it will be good for us that we didn't try to play dirty," Arden said.

"I agree," Kelwyn added. "Careers that don't play fair never end up succeeding."

"Play fair? What are we, five?" Willie asked. "I agree that it's not right to be outright malicious this early on, but we are going into the Hunger Games."

The comment made Remus just a little uncomfortable. He never loved the Games, it was always just a necessary step for him more than a lifelong goal. And the thought of killing people wasn't his favorite. But, he was here for his own future, and the future of the people he loved, and If that was what it took, he would do it. But he still didn't want to dirty his hands if he didn't absolutely have to, obviously differing from the girl from District Four. He would have to pay attention to her. It wasn't distrust (yet), it was just caution. He wasn't here to make friends, after all, as cliché as that sounded.

"We'll figure that out when the time is right," Celestia said, seeming slightly uncomfortable with the tension right off the bat.

"Those who were malicious will get what's coming to them," Arden said.

"Are you the goddess of justice?" Mercury asked her.

"Loyalty actually. And cats. Why do you ask?"

"It seems very important to you."

"I like a fair game," Arden said. "And you wouldn't believe the dirty bitches I've had to deal with back home. I'm at the end of my rope with that here."

"And what do you mean by dirty bitches?" Willie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I mean people that would soil their own name just to take someone else down with them," Arden said certainly, and with finality. Willie definitely wanted to keep talking: Remus could see it on her face that she was uncomfortable not having the last word: but she did drop it. It was too early for them to butt heads like this.

"Excuse me!" The group looked over at the boy approaching. They recognized him even though he'd changed out of his velvet old-timey garb.

"Hello," Remus said, a little suspicious.

"I'm Lonan Fodor, from District Ten."

"Hi Lonan," Kelwyn said, his face looking kind.

"Do you like what I designed for you?" he asked, turning to face Celestia.

"Yes, it was very clever. I think the crowd liked it too," she said, politely but not too trusting.

"Good! I'm glad you made a good first impression."

"What brings you over here, Lonan? Surely you didn't just want to come here and tell Celestia how good you made her look." Willie crossed her arms impatiently.

"I want to join your alliance."

"Whomp, there it is," Arden said under her breath, making Mercury laugh beside her.

"I've trained, and I actually was going to volunteer next year," he said.

"I've heard that training has been getting bigger in your District," Kelwyn said.

"Oh, it has really grown," Lonan said. "Let me show you what I can do."

The alliance was silent. They hadn't elected a leader, but Remus wasn't so sure that they needed one. Nobody wanted to be the first one to talk, for fear of annoying the others or stepping on someone's toes, until Arden spoke. She seemed nice, but that girl wasn't afraid to confront people if she had to.

"We'll consider your offer, Lonan. Come back and talk to us in training tomorrow."

This wasn't quite the answer that he was hoping for, Remus could see that in his eyes, but he just nodded.

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He turned around, slower than his pace when he'd approached, and headed over to the elevator. As he walked away, the District Five girl was walking past them. She locked eyes with Mercury and winked at him, blowing him a kiss. She gave him a cutesy wave as she went back to the elevator to go back to her room. Mercury's face went bright red.

"What was up with that?" Willie asked.

"She… designed my outfit," Mercury said.

"You would think a girl like her would have far more taste," Celestia commented.

"I'm sure she does," Arden said thoughtfully. There was a brief silence between the six tributes. Remus was about to ask what the plan was about Lonan when Mercury spoke up instead.

"Not that I don't already love talking to you all, but I don't have many days left to choose what I wear so I think I'm going to head back up to my floor."

"Yeah, I don't blame you," Kelwyn said. "The sooner we can forget that ride, I think, the better." Remus nodded in agreement. They could confer about it tomorrow.

"Speak for yourself," Arden said. She knew that her outfit, thought far from what she was expecting, was far better than any of the boys'.

"We get it, you all look _gorgeous_ ," Kelwyn said, but he sounded teasing. "Just wait until we all have to wear the same thing. Then we'll out-show all of you."

"As _if_!" Arden said, a smile on her face. "We'll show you guys."

"Challenge accepted," Remus said gracefully. The group, led by Mercury, started towards the elevator that would take each of them to their rooms.

It didn't take long at all for them to reach the first floor. "Good night," Arden said, which both District One tributes returned before stepping out of the elevator.

"I think we have a really good shot this year," Arden said, and the other three in the elevator agreed. The doors opened for District Two.

"See you first thing tomorrow," Kelwyn said with a small smile.

"Rest well," Remus mumbled as he and Arden stepped off the elevator. When they got up to the top floor, it was empty. Odin was already in bed, and Pluto went to their bedroom to be away from him. The Victor of the 100th Games was certainly intimidating, but he wasn't _that_ bad. They didn't know where Demetrius was, but they didn't care enough to find him.

"It's a little funny that we seem to work together better than our mentors," Arden commented, as they walked down the hallway to their rooms.

"Yeah…" Remus said. He wasn't exactly worried about it, but he wanted to get as much as he possibly could from both mentors before it was time to go to the Games. He often saw Nona, Glaucia, and even Pit around the Academy, but Pluto and Odin were rarely there: Pluto because he was training, and Odin because he was living his own life outside of being at the Academy all the time. But, they were still Victors, and they still had plenty of valuable advice.

"Hopefully now that we're here, they'll all three calm down."

"I hope so too," Remus said with a nervous chuckle.

"Good night Remus."

Remus smiled slightly. "Good night Arden."

The two District partners gave a respectful nod to each other before going into their rooms for the night.

~.~.

-Eden Robins, 13, District 11-

On the inside, Eden felt amazing in her costume. She liked to look at herself in the armor, so bold and powerful, decorated with flowers that were pretty and feminine. This was everything she wanted to be: a powerful female rebel that was taking down the Capitol one step at a time. She was a hero! She was helping take down the evil that was the Games, and she was here to show that she was strong.

But on the outside, she was very frustrated. As much as she wanted to show the world how tough she was, how she wasn't the kind of person that could be walked on, she knew that now wasn't the right time for that. Once she woke up from being reaped, she realized that she had to do whatever it took to get out of the Games. It was a hard reality for her, but she was used to playing nice and innocent. Nobody expected a small group of kids to be rebels. Nobody expected a small group of kids to have precious cargo attached to them under their clothes. The Capitol would never expect just a small group of kids to be delivering contraband to rebel groups. It was the perfect disguise for them. Nobody ever expected it. Eden loved knowing that she could trick the big bad Peacekeepers.

But now that she was here, she had her biggest task yet in front of her: she had to trick the entire nation of Panem. The only way she would survive would be if she could get her competition to think that she was scared and innocent. She might have been able to get away with the tough angle if she hadn't fainted during the reaping: but the fainting might have worked to her advantage. Now she could play the mortified girl angle just right. Although her outfit really didn't help with that angle, much to her frustration. She had tried to keep her interests tame and not sound too mature, but apparently it didn't work.

She could see why once she watched other tributes file off to either talk to others or go back to their rooms for the night. Willie looked like the kind of girl that wanted to show power, even though she was small. She probably thought she was doing Eden a favor by dressing her like this, but obviously that hadn't worked out. She just hoped that she looked pitiful enough that the crowd was starting to feel sorry for her. As much as she didn't want to, she was only thirteen. She was dealt a rough hand, and she had the material to win sympathy, so why wouldn't she? Maybe an eighteen-year-old could win on their confidence, but that strategy never worked for someone so young. She was going to have to garner pity.

Union turned to her and grinned. "Wasn't that fun?" he asked her. This was an interesting boy. He was adamant that he wasn't going to die here. He thought for sure that he would be a Victor, there was no way he could possibly die. He actually believed that he was invincible. Chervil tried his best to be forward with him, but Union wasn't going to listen.

Having only one Victor around to mentor was tough for sure, but Eden was glad that her mentor was Chervil. She knew Chervil, she had sometimes delivered things to his house in the Victor's Village with his cousin Jude to make deliveries and pick up items. She had also met Skeeter once, before he'd passed away. It was just days after she'd made a delivery to him. She hoped that they took out all the evidence before the Capitol refurbished his mansion.

Anyways, the point was that Union was just stubborn and completely in denial: it was a way to cope with being reaped, Eden guessed. But if he thought he was invincible, she would happily play along. After all, no tribute this young could have possibly made it through the Games without an ally. Even if Union had no actual skills, he did have one attribute that Eden wasn't afraid to take advantage of: he was practically born to be walked all over.

Eden felt a little hesitant about being his ally. After all, she knew the only reason she would be with him was for a meat shield. And that wasn't exactly the best thing. But she also knew that no matter what she thought of her allies, they would have to die for her to win. And she was going to end the Games, once she won them. She wasn't a bad person! She was always fighting for the greater good. And it was better to have a Victor that was always fighting for the greater good than one that wasn't. Right?

"That was a great time," Eden said. "You seemed really excited."

"Everyone was cheering, did you see that? They liked me!" He was certainly hard to miss in that sparkly red, white, and blue jumpsuit.

"Yeah, I bet they did." She frowned. "I don't think they liked me much, though."

"What makes you say that?" Union asked, frowning. "I'm sure they liked you."

"Oh, I just looked so pathetic out there," she said. "I didn't look nearly as happy as you, I just couldn't get in the zone."

"Oh… Well, maybe you'll be in the zone tomorrow!"

The interesting thing about Union was that while he believed strongly that there was no way he was going to die, he also didn't seem to believe that anyone else would either. He didn't seem malicious towards much of anyone. Eden was a bit worried because she still hasn't' figured him out completely, and she was usually quite good at determining why and how people believe what they do. It was a very valuable skill for her to use when she was working with the rebels, and she hoped it wouldn't fail her now.

"I can't make another first impression though," she said. "I wish I could have had half of your energy!"

"Oh… Well maybe I can help you."

"Oh would you?" Eden asked. "You know, I think that would make it easier on Chervil too for us to work together."

"I guess you're right!" Union said. "Alright! Let's work together!"

Eden smiled. All was going according to her plan. "They're going to love seeing District Eleven working as a team," she said. "Maybe we can even find another ally somewhere in the pool of people."

"Oh yes!" Union said. "We shouldn't have a problem with that. After all, I won't die here, so they'll know that sticking with me will keep them safe."

"Right," Eden said hesitantly. "Let's see who looks approachable."

She smiled when she saw the District Seven boy, who she'd designed for. His outfit looked even more epic in real life than when she'd drawn the plan. The boy didn't know exactly how to sell it, but he was smiling through it all as he chatted with the girl from District Eight. The boy from her District was one of Eden's considerations.

"Do you see the girl from Six anywhere?" she asked Union. Harleigh was another choice. She was young, but seemed strong anyways, and she would be a very good meat shield because she seemed loyal enough to the ones that she loved to swing a punch.

"Hm…" Union scanned the crowd. "Actually I don't."

"Damn," Eden sighed. Hopefully she would be more willing to talk during training.

"Let's go get the boy from Eight then." Eden was quite impressed with Coda's outfit. He looked very formidable as well. Plus, he was young, so he was going to struggle to find older allies. Together, the pair approached Coda, who was just trying to start for the elevator.

"Hey! Coda!" Union shouted, and hurried to catch up with him. Eden smiled and followed. This was going to be a really good pair of shields for her.

"What do you want?" he asked, when he saw the pair.

"I'm Union Pickford! And this is my District partner, Eden Robins!"

"Hi," he said. "Listen, I'm not really interested in being part of the small tributes brigade, so please don't waste any more of your time or mine."

"Wait! You didn't even hear me out!"

"Did you train?"

"Well, no, but…"

"You?" he asked, looking at Eden. Eden tried to look as weak as possible, but also cute. Try to incite a protective urge in the boy.

"Not even a little," she said sadly. This was true, though. She was definitely scared that she didn't have any training.

Coda wasn't buying into her though, or he just didn't have a protective urge. "Then I'm not interested."

"But I'm immune to the Hunger Games!" Union tried.

"Please help us," Eden said.

"Sorry, my job here isn't to protect a couple of kids. Try talking to someone your own size." Coda turned away from them and went to the elevator without another word.

Eden gave an annoyed sigh. This wasn't going how she wanted this to go.

"He didn't listen," Union said.

"That's okay," Eden said. "We just have to think bigger. Did you have any ideas?"

Union thought. "Well, we could always talk to Sonnet! I made her outfit!"

Eden looked at the girl, who didn't look particularly strong. She did look gentle and kind, though, so perhaps she could still be useful to them.

"Alright, if you think she can be useful," Eden said. The bigger the group of meat shields available, the better it would be for Eden. Together, the pair approached the girl, who was talking with the girl from District Nine politely but looking awkward.

"Hello!" Union said, not afraid to just jump right in to the conversation in progress. "Nice to meet you ladies! My name is Union and I'm from District Eleven!"

"Hi Union!" Hallie said first, seeming a little more comfortable than when she was reaped. Perhaps this girl was a good choice as well. Although Eden was hoping for someone a little older than her and Union for a third or fourth member. "I'm Hallie."

Sonnet tried to slip out of the conversation, but Eden wasn't going to let her go.

"Sonnet right? I like your dress!"

Sonnet turned back around. "Oh, thank you," she said. "Your District partner designed it."

"I hope you like it!" Union said, smiling.

"Oh, I actually love it!" she smiled, definitely genuinely and not forced like she had been to Eden before. "Thank you. I was really worried I would have someone bad designing my outfit, but it worked out perfectly!"

"What are your songs about?"

Sonnet definitely was interested now. Eden was really trying to reel her in. "Well I write about a lot of stuff," she said. "Mostly from my own experiences though. I perform my songs with my band Defiant Wives."

"Oh, I love that name!" Eden said. Perhaps Sonnet was feistier than was coming across.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I came up with it myself."

"I didn't get to see your songs when I was designing because I didn't know them. Did they turn out okay?" Union asked. _Way to go_ , Eden thought.

"Yes, they're just right. Most of them I had to hand-write, but I didn't mind doing it."

"Great!" Union said.

"We're looking to make a team," Eden added, straight to the point.

"I haven't really found anyone yet, but I think I'm going to keep looking around!" Hallie said, and Eden had almost forgotten she was there. Hallie awkwardly ducked out of the conversation.

"What do you think?" Union asked Sonnet. "Would it help if I told you that I can't die in the Games?"

"Um… What makes you think that?"

"My parents are really rich!" Union said. "They told me I could never die in the Games!"

"We need some help from someone capable," Eden said, bringing out the sad eyes. _Please agree_. It would be really nice to have a good trio figured out on the first night.

"Sorry guys," Sonnet said. "This isn't really the type of alliance I was looking for. I really just don't want to travel in a group."

Eden was getting annoyed that another attempt of hers failed.

"We'll be here if you change your mind!" Union said.

Sonnet gave a very polite and forced smile. "I'll keep it in mind. Have a good night, you two." Sonnet walked away to continue talking to tributes, and Eden was really annoyed that she struck out. That's what she got for letting Union take the lead in the conversation. If she wanted to do something right, she had to do it herself. Before she could find someone else, Lux announced that it was time to file in for the night.

Frustrated, Eden and Union went to the elevator. Union still happily chirped away about how they'd find someone tomorrow, but Eden wasn't so sure. She had to make a new strategy for the next day of training.

She had to win so that she could keep up the fight.

Eden wasn't done yet.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Alright, here are the chariots and the first meetings! Can't wait to hear from you guys what you thought of this chapter. I hope you liked the twist and the costumes that came out of it as well! I am trying to get moving on the pre-Games so hopefully I'll be out with the training chapters soon.**_

 _ **CQ: Which chariot outfit was your favorite? Which did you think was the worst?**_

 _ **Check the blog for drawings of the outfits, if I decide to draw and post some of them. Hope you enjoyed! See you for training!**_


	20. Like Minded

**Training Day One**

-Charlie Gerow, 13, District 12-

Charlie was up early that morning. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep. He could feel every second, every tick of the clock in his very bones. He could feel his time on this earth running out, and here he was wasting it laying around and doing nothing, certainly not sleeping. This was the only week left that Charlie could really live.

He wasn't stupid. He wasn't the first Gerow to enter the Arena. He never knew the others: they were alive and died far before his time. His father knew one, his cousin, but the other was alive and a teen at the same time as Charlie's grandpa. Charlie didn't know them, but he did know that they were dead.

Looking at himself, he wasn't stupid. He was thirteen, and from the District that was the lowest of the low. He was small, and though he had plenty of knowledge about the Games, that knowledge also points to the fact that people like him never win the Games. In fact, they're statistically the first to die.

 _Dead man walking,_ Charlie thought, as he changed into his training jumpsuit. _That's what you are. Another dead Gerow walking._ He was trying to accept it, but there were so many emotions that just kept on coming and hitting him. He wasn't ready to die. He wasn't ready to just be wiped off of the face of the earth like this. He knew a lot, he might be able to survive and hide his way out of it… But just the thought of being without food or water was getting to him. And the worst part was that he had absolutely no plan going into these days of training, really going into this week and the Games at all.

At this point, it was all about strategy. That was what Bates was all about. Charlie's mentor had defied the odds to win, because he was naturally gifted at stealth and making traps. He'd escaped making only two kills, both of which were without a fight because of his trap skills. The Capitol loved it so much they sent him supplies to see more of what he could do, but now he is largely forgotten, as the fights weren't nearly as exciting. Bates was really trying to get Charlie to decide on a strategy. It was hard being thirteen, because no matter what strategy you decide, you'll still be cute and young to the crowd. There was just no way to change their mind about it.

At this point, he just didn't know what to do. The panic of his impending death was paralyzing him, and he couldn't figure out what move to make next. Up until this point he had mostly been doing what Bates told him to: Charlie could barely think enough to do anything on his own accord.

This was a new day, though. A new day where Charlie wouldn't be dressed as a giant cardboard book.

The costume led people to assume that Gabrielle disliked her District partner, but that wasn't really true. In fact, the two of them still hadn't had a direct conversation with each other. Gabrielle barely talked at all: she wouldn't look at Eldora, and Charlie couldn't blame her.

The escort was just so incredibly unpleasant, in every sense of the word. She was mean, she was sour, and she was vain. And the worst part was that she kept trying to seduce Bates, even while he was giving Charlie advice! Charlie didn't want to be nice to her, but he knew that he should just be polite and try to ignore her. Although being polite to someone so vile was getting to be a big challenge for Charlie. He was already at the end of his rope and it was only the second day of him being with her.

Gabrielle was just very withdrawn, and hopeless as well. Charlie couldn't blame her, knowing what her sister did the previous year. She was the one everyone loved to despise, after all.

Despite never having talked to her directly, Charlie was jealous of his District partner. Gabrielle seemed perfectly accepting of her imminent death in the Games. She seemed so casual about the fact that she was going to die: she was prepared for it. Charlie still couldn't reach that point. He couldn't extinguish the hope that he had of possibly coming out alive.

Either way, no matter what, there was only one thing left to do: make sure he was remembered, even if he died. He didn't want to be a nameless sweetheart that met an unfortunate fate in the Bloodbath, never to talked about again. He wanted to be remembered for being strong, a fighter, and he was going to go out with a bang if he had anything to say about it!

If only he actually had fighting skills…

No. That was what today was for, after all. And the more he spent time aimlessly laying in bed, begging for sleep to come, the less time he would have to figure out what the hell he was doing with the last week of his life as he knew it.

Charlie wasn't one to get up early to exercise, but this morning, he just hoped that it would put his mind at ease. He was being productive, doing something that would make him stronger… Hopefully that would put his worries to rest, because while he still had this feeling swirling around his gut, he couldn't go at things with a clear mind. And that thought just made him even more nervous, which fogged his mind even more and made him worry even more. There was just no escaping it.

Charlie pushed himself, trying to get up to thirty push-ups without a break. He strained and pushed until his arms started to shake, but even then he kept going. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going so that he could build his strength, his endurance!

Charlie groaned to himself as he made it to seventeen, but his body couldn't take it anymore. His arms crumpled and his body hit the ground.

Frustrated, Charlie groaned. He didn't want to stay down like this. He was wasting time! Charlie got up and tried to work on his speed, and ran in place until he felt light-headed. When he stopped moving, his body felt horrible. He felt sick, and his arms were still shaking a little bit. In fact, his hands were shaking. Charlie felt dizzy and he had to sit down.

This isn't how this was supposed to go… The fear was pushing its way back into his stomach. He's never going to be fit before the Games start. And he just felt so terrible now, and he was definitely going to feel this way in the Arena. Thinking about the Arena made all of Charlie's muscles tense. He wasn't ready to go there and face his fate. He wasn't ready to go into a place where he would most certainly die like his relatives…

Charlie put his face in his hands. What was he supposed to do?

It seemed like just seconds had gone by when he was awakened by the light shining into his window. Charlie rubbed his eyes, confused. He must have passed out, or fallen asleep. Whichever came first. It didn't take long for the panic to fill his body once again. He hated this feeling, and yet he could do absolutely nothing to stop it, which made him feel even more afraid. How was he supposed to make the most of his time if he overloaded in panic all the time?

Charlie squinted, seeing a figure in the kitchen area, but the auburn hair certainly gave it away. Allegra was the only member of the team awake besides Charlie, it seemed. But she wasn't his mentor, and she was in a really bad state of mind. Charlie decided he would go back to his room until some of the others were awake. He quietly hurried back to his room. If Allegra saw, she didn't say anything. His clock read 6:30. Charlie had about half an hour before they would all be awakened for training.

His stomach rumbled, and Charlie realized just how empty it was. He was hungry, but didn't want to go out there and have a heart-to-heart with the hurting Victor. He had to keep the details of his life under wraps here. If anyone knows too much, they could hurt him with it. That was the last thing he wanted to happen here.

There was nothing left for him to do, so Charlie flopped on his bed. This wasn't the right thing to do. He wasn't enjoying his time here, nor was he preparing for the Games. He was a failure. But he couldn't motivate himself to do anything else. The thought of it was just far too scary to him. So, on the bed he sat, thinking about the Games and dying until he wisped off into a light sleep.

Eldora wasn't kind with her wake-up calls. Her screeches sounded like a dying dog, and they immediately snapped Charlie awake, looking around for danger that would cause such ungodly noises before realizing this was just going to be his alarm for the next four or five days.

Ugh.

Since he was already dressed, Charlie combed out his hair one more time and washed his face, trying to feel awake. He had to go out and give a good showing today. He had to put on a show, from now until the very end. It was a big responsibility for him, especially as a dead man.

He went out to the kitchen, immediately perking up when he saw the table loaded with food. Eating made his anxiety go away for a little while, but not for too long. Before he knew it, they were given last advice from their mentors and Eldora was hurrying them to the elevator so they wouldn't be the last to arrive.

The elevator stopped on the ninth floor, the doors opening. Cerena gave Eldora a polite nod and together, her and her two tributes stepped on the elevator. The elevator was silent.

"This is awkward," Burton says with a nervous laugh, but gets no response.

Charlie glances at the boy. He looked kind at least. But kind doesn't get you too far. Charlie glanced at the girl from that District. She was staring intensely at him when he looked over, which surprised him. What was this girl on about? Even when he noticed, she didn't look away. After a moment she turned and looked at Gabrielle, her eyebrows creasing. Charlie could see that she was thinking, very deeply, about both Charlie and Gabrielle. He could see on her face that she was trying to figure them out, but from a distance.

Charlie could respect that. After all, he was doing the very same thing.

The doors opened, and the two teams stepped off of the elevator. They thankfully weren't the last to arrive, but they were certainly not among the first. Over half of the tributes were already there. Some of them, like the Careers, talked amongst themselves. Some talked quietly to their District partners.

It didn't take long for the last four Districts to arrive. The last to arrive was District Three, two straight-faced tributes stepping off of the elevator together and wordlessly finding their spots. Jace had his hand on Henley's shoulder for guidance.

Charlie listened to the rules and looked over at the other tributes. When they were released, everyone went forward. They all had a game plan, but Charlie didn't really. Even Gabrielle walked away, albeit slowly, to see what was there. Charlie was officially on his own. But hopefully not for long.

The first place he decided to go was the strength station. He had tried to build it early in the morning, but hopefully a trainer would give him better direction on how to hone in his skills. Charlie listened as the trainer showed him the proper way to lift a weight, and observed his various attempts to start him at an appropriate weight.

While he lifted, Charlie looked for other tributes that might be willing to ally. The girl from District Ten was at the station, but she didn't look very pleasant or friendly. Charlie wasn't looking to be friendly with an ally, of course, but he didn't like the look in her eyes. Plus, he saw the costume that she designed for Harleigh. That was a pretty clear indication what she thought of her competition.

Her District partner soon came over, lifting some weights. He looked to be pretty good at it too. But he was older and he kept looking over at the Careers.

"Hello!" Charlie jumped at the voice, which sounded incredibly peppy. He turned around.

"Hi."

"My name is Union! You must be Charlie."

Charlie didn't know what to think about this. He might be too friendly, but Charlie didn't judge too quickly. "Yes."

"I'm from District Eleven. And I'm allied with my great District partner Eden!"

"That's nice," Charlie said. He could see the question forming in the kid's eyes. He was very easy to read.

"We need a third! How about you?"

Charlie looked into his eyes and could see the naivety in his face. "Thanks, but I'm looking for other options."

Union frowned. "But I'm immune from death in the Games!"

If he hadn't been sure before, he was now. "Best of luck to you Union," he said politely, before turning away. Union sulked, but Charlie knew better than to get wrapped up in something like that. He needed an ally that could actually help him out.

He continued to lift, happy when the Trainer upgraded him to higher weights and obeying when she said to take a break and stretch. Soon, the Careers all came in a big group to the station, their eyes on Lonan. Charlie didn't want to be anywhere near the Careers, so he decided it was time to call it quits there for a day: at least for the morning.

Charlie stretched out his arms, feeling the burn. Hopefully that would help him in the Arena. He decided it was time to work out his legs and test his running skills. Charlie took a deep breath and headed over to the agility station.

He felt eyes behind him as he stared at the course, and when he turned around, Hallie was there. She was still staring at him in that intense way.

"I know what you're doing," Charlie told her. "Contrary to my chariot costume, I'm not an open book."

"Your chariot costume was a closed book," Hallie informed him.

"You ruined my clever joke," he told her.

"It was quite clever."

"Thank you."

Charlie turned back around. He stayed there until he felt a tap on his back. He turned around.

"What's your District partner's deal?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you?" he countered.

She paused. "I want to know."

"Then I want to know about your District partner."

"I think he's a pretty open book, don't you?"

"So is mine, if you know her at all."

"I don't know her though."

"I don't know him though."

They both stared at each other intensely for another moment. Two can play at this game.

"You're not bad," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hallie shrugged. The trainer at the station impatiently called Charlie's name, and he realized that it was his turn.

"Oh, whoops. Gotta run."

"Don't fall," she said.

"Thanks."

"Charlie?"

He glanced behind his shoulder, confused.

"I hope that we can make a deal sometime."

 _Was that her way of offering an alliance_? He wasn't the type to trust someone without fully getting to know them, so he didn't want to commit to anything yet. But maybe that's why she said it how she did. Or maybe she's just really weird.

"Alright," Charlie said. "I hope so too."

He turned around and darted onto the course.

~.~.

-Jace Gallilei, 18, District 3-

Jace ate lunch alone. He wasn't about to invade a random table with a group of tributes at it. The process of finding a place to sit was longer than most people, since he couldn't see and had to guess where the crowds were based on hearing. It was obvious which tables were empty and which weren't to Jace, and he was able to find a place on his own.

His District partner was a nice girl, he knew that was true because she was helpful to him. But he knew that there was no way they could be allies. At breakfast she'd had a seizure and he didn't even know anything was wrong. It didn't work out well for an epileptic girl and a blind boy to be allies. He knew that he couldn't care for her, and she could help him, but ultimately it just wouldn't work. He was thankful for her help, but he didn't want it anymore. Jace didn't want to feel indebted to her. After all, she had to die for him to live. And Jace, as he said after being reaped, fully intended on living.

Just as he had always felt since losing Bec, Jace wanted to be as independent as he could. He didn't want to have to rely on someone all the time and he certainly didn't want to be pitied or any of that. He didn't want to owe anyone anything if he could avoid it. So he would just have to keep adapting to whatever he had to and jumping over the obstacles that were set in his way. Tonight, he planned to come back to the training center when it wasn't as inhabited by other tributes and explore with his bicycle bell. Based on his observations today, he had a guess of what was what, but he would feel more secure if he could be absolutely sure. He didn't want to rely on his cane if he didn't have to, and Henley was just simply out of the question at this point.

Jace was surprised by the food. He went last to the buffet and honestly just gotten what he thought was a salad and chicken in it. But the small pieces of meat were actually steak. He'd gotten a piece of bread, but it didn't taste like the bread he had back home, it was obviously from another District. Possibly District Four, because boy was it salty. Thankfully, lunch went by without much excitement.

If Jace were here the first time he was reaped, two years ago, he wouldn't have been able to do so much as eat a meal without spilling something everywhere, or without someone assisting him. Now, though it wasn't exactly what he was expecting, he was able to get lunch, find a table, and eat it without any assistance. He was far different from the person that he was before, the person that had to be saved because he was so desperately lost. Now, he had a shot, and Jace was not going to hesitate to take that shot, just like if he could see.

He heard the lunch bell ring that signified it was time to finish up and get back to training if you haven't already. Jace stayed put in his place as the dining room emptied. He was content to stay behind, just for today, and listen. Tomorrow he would certainly be coming with a vengeance though. He had to learn how to play the Games if he wanted to win them after all.

"Jace, do you want help?" a gentle voice asked. Henley gently touched his shoulder.

Jace felt compassion for his District partner. She was the only person he could stand on his floor, after all. Anakyn may not have reaped Jace the first time, but he was just as bad as the rest of the lot of Capitolites, as was his pet dog Numitor. But somehow, the other mentoring option was even _worse_. Tav was the one that failed Bec and couldn't get him out alive. If he couldn't even get someone as capable as Bec out alive with sponsor gifts and good advice, what could he do for Jace? Nothing except sit and wait for him to die, obviously, just like he'd done for Bec. Even thinking about it briefly made Jace piping hot with rage.

"If you don't want me to it's okay, I just thought I would check," Henley said softly.

Jace's anger melted away. It wasn't Henley's fault. She was thrown into this mess just like he was, after all. And she was still showing compassion to someone that is being mentored separately (not at all really, as if he's going to listen to anything anyone on that floor has to say to him) from herself.

"No, thanks," he said. "You've been a great help Henley, but it's about time I start surviving on my own. You don't have to help me anymore."

"Alright," she said. "Good luck with that. I'm glad I could help."

Jace hears her footsteps walk away briskly, to get back to training. He hoped she would get some good skills so that she could make a good showing for herself in the Arena. After that, Jace got up, taking the small purple bicycle bell from the pocket of his jumpsuit and fitting it comfortably into his palm. He squeezed the bell, which gave a quiet ring in response and helped him to place himself in the room. Jace found his way around the unfamiliar room, trying to put together in his head a picture: or at least a sense: of how the room was set up. He found the trash can to clear his tray and the stack of trays (dirty or clean, he couldn't be sure without feeling it, which he didn't want to do right now) that he put his on top of. From there, it didn't take him long at all to find his way back to the training center, where he could various sounds of people talking over each other, people darting across the agility course or climbing up the wall, and the sounds of people punching and slashing as they practiced with weapons.

He wandered around, searching for the sound of the berry identification test so he could pick up where he left off identifying the layout of the station, when he heard the sound of heavy, powerful footsteps coming right for him. Before Jace could move out of the way, a powerful force combined with him, sending him toppling over backwards. Falling was scary because he didn't know where he was enough to figure out how to land without hitting anything, and his side smacked into a rack of weapons (thankfully dull) that was beside him. Jace was annoyed, but didn't say anything. It was no use starting a fight here.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," said a voice that was powerful, and right in the middle in terms of pitch. It was hard for him to tell the gender of the speaker. The speaker giggled. "You didn't see me there either."

The comment made Jace look over. "I'm sorry?" Why would this unfamiliar person be joking about his blindness like that? It didn't really bother him, he'd been blind long enough to make humor from it occasionally, but it was a right reserved only for himself and those that knew him. Not for strangers like this person was.

"Well you see- Ha, no you don't! It's a joke because you're blind, and you can't see and you will have no idea what the Arena even is without being told! Not to mention you won't be able to see what food is edible, or see enough to camouflage yourself to your environment either…" her voice became sad. "Wow, it really must be hard to convince yourself that you can win the Hunger Games if you can't see, you poor thing. You're so strong for fighting like this."

Jace steeled himself. The voice sounded compassionate, but Jace wasn't convinced. "Who are you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level. Whoever it was, they were trying to get a rouse out of him. He would not let that happen. There was a pause. "I'll know if you're lying," he said, trying to bluff. He was frustrated that there was no way for him to know.

"I'm Rammie and I'm from District Five," she said. "It's just a shame that you won't be able to know your competition to know when it's safe to pick a fight. I can't even imagine going through this like that. You are far stronger than I."

Jace was worried about survival, but hadn't thought too much on it until she brought it up. Worry coursed through him.

"It must be disconcerting to be thrown into a totally new environment, knowing that your competition is training while you're still figuring this place out. I would be so worried if I were you, but you seem to be keeping a cool head."

Jace clenched his fists. He was just about finished hearing this bullshit from Rammie. He turned around to walk in the other direction.

"You know, it's really just a pity that you're here," she said. Jace whipped back around. "I don't want or need anyone's pity, especially not yours," he told her coldly, before turning back around.

"It's just so sad that Bec died in the Games," she said. Jace's entire body froze. He wanted to keep walking away from her, but his body couldn't move. "And so sad that you got reaped twice, so he still couldn't save you. I'm sure you'll be proud to follow in his footsteps, though." He could hear the smile trying to come through in her voice, even if it wasn't on her face. He wanted to tell her off, but he couldn't make his body move or do anything.

"It's just-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" came another voice, one that Jace didn't have to guess at because he'd heard it yelling out on her reaping video. "Leave him alone."

Jace turned back around, as if he could actually see what was going on.

"I'm just trying to tell him that I feel sorry for him. And boy, I feel sorry for you. Who was it that was reaped from your District? She seemed like a wonderful girl. I'm sure she's probably sitting at home right now, blaming herself for losing you. A girlfriend perhaps? Move on from that Malloy boy that quickly after he died in second place, did you? I don't blame you. He was so close, I'm sure you needed that extra support."

Jace couldn't believe that she was even trying to pretend that her words were anything but malicious. "You have a lot of balls coming over here and picking battles with people that did nothing to you," Jace told her. He was getting mad now. Sure, it was annoying when he was the target, but Camellia had defended him, and he wasn't about to throw her to the wolves after that.

"I do have a lot of balls!" Rammie said with a giggle. Camellia made a noise of disgust, and Jace was glad for once that he couldn't see what was happening.

"Get out of here," Camellia said, her voice teeming with anger and hurt. "You're going to regret picking a fight with me."

"You guys are the ones picking fights, not me," Rammie said innocently. "I just wanted to let you know-"

"We know what we need to," Jace said, taking a step towards Camellia's voice to try and protect her in case it got bad. "Just go."

There was a brief pause. "Okay, bye guys!" Rammie said, her voice bubbly and cheery as her footsteps clacked loudly away.

Camellia was breathing deeply beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly."

"Yes. Thank you."

Jace bit his lip. He had to say something. "Hey, thanks for sticking up for me back there."

"I just got mad," she said quietly, and he could certainly hear it in her voice. "She had no right to go after you like that, especially not about Bec."

"I'm sorry that you got dragged in," Jace said. "She certainly had no right to talk to you that way either."

"It's fine," Camellia said quietly. "She's been eyeing me like Jaws the moment I stepped into the Training Center. She was just waiting to be able to say those things to me."

"If she was eyeing me, I couldn't tell," Jace said with a small laugh. "Cause I'm blind."

Camellia gave a hesitant laugh, not sure if it was appropriate for her to actually laugh at the joke. "Thanks for standing up for _me_ too. I was about to go berserk on her ass." She still sounded angry thinking about the interaction.

"I wish I could be able to see so I could have watched," Jace teased, and this time Camellia actually laughed, sounding a little more relaxed. Jace smiled. "Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before this all happened. But thanks again. That was really brave. I'm not sure you want to hear this, but…" Jace bit his lip. "It's something that Bec would have done. And I really appreciate it." He steeled himself, knowing that he would get emotional if he said it out loud, but not wanting it to go unsaid.

"Oh…" Camellia's voice softened. "Well… I've got your back!" she said, determination creeping into her voice. "If you want that is."

Jace smirked a little. "Are you trying to offer an alliance?" he asked.

Camellia didn't speak for a second. "Yes," she said. "I am."

Jace smiled. "Don't think my back will be the only back that will be got," he said. "I've got yours too. And I'll prove it to you! I'm not the helpless kid everyone wants me to be."

Camellia had a smile in her voice.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't know that was true."

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Here's the first day of training! I hope you enjoyed hearing once again from Charlie and Jace, and seeing the dynamic of the tributes! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and other than that there isn't much to say except for see you with the next day of training!**_

 _ **Confirmed Alliances:**_

 _ **Careers- Mercury [1], Celestia [1], Arden [2], Remus [2], Kelwyn [4], Willie [4], (Lonan [10]?)**_

 _ **Angry Duo- Jace [3], Camellia [7]**_

 _ **CQ: Do you think Charlie and Hallie will make their deal? Also, are there any two tributes or small group in particular that you want to see interacting?**_

 _ **Thanks so much, and see you for Day 2!**_


	21. Melted Hearts

**Training Day Two**

-Owen O'Connor, 18, District 5-

It had been _years_ since Owen was able to sleep this late.

He had forgotten what it felt like to be this well-rested, honestly. Either Mom would wake him up in the night, confused about where she was, or he would wake himself up at least once worrying about her and going to check on her. Then, he would barely get back to sleep: after he finally got her to go back to bed: for about an hour before he had to get up early and head in for a long day of work.

He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until he was allowed to sleep in for the first time in the Capitol. Now, just two days later, Owen could barely remember what it felt like to wake up so early. He was sleeping soundly here, knowing that he had no control over his life back home from here.

Owen rubbed his eyes and frowned at that thought. This was the Hunger Games, not a vacation! How could he feel this way here?

And worse, why was he sleeping so soundly here knowing that his own mother was probably so confused right now? Well, nowadays she was usually confused. What she was now that she wasn't before was scared. She wasn't able to figure out what was happening around her, but at least when she was home with Owen she knew that she was safe. Despite forgetting many things about schedules, names, and routine, she always knew that Owen was here to keep her safe. Even when he came and went, she knew that he was good and there for her. Even in her most confused bouts, when she didn't even seem to know who she was (which were happening more frequently as time progressed) she still knew that Owen was _good_.

But how good was he now that he was feeling rested, relieved, _happier_ even knowing that his mother didn't have that goodness anymore? If he were really good, he would be plagued with sleepless nights fearing for his mother, for her welfare and her happiness, he would vow to get home if only just for her… But he couldn't say in his heart of hearts than any of that was true. And that was scaring him. She was unwell, and she was his mother. She raised him alone when he was a baby. She was a sex worker before, and she could have terminated him, gone back to her work and not lost her figure and a ton of money on top of having another mouth to feed.

But she did do that for him. Taking care of her now was just his way of being able to pay her back for all that she did. He should be happy to care for his mother, not exhausted by it. He should be wanting to get back home so that he could keep taking care of her, but here he was, wanting nothing more than to give up on her, just so he could get extra sleep, and go to school, and act in the theater club at school. She had given up all of her dreams to have him, he should have no problem doing the same, but he did. How _good_ was that!?

For all he knew, she could still be wandering around, in total confusion and not remembering how to get back home. He didn't get to find her and take her there, after all. And there was nobody that knew her that would care enough to help her. Even if there was a kind stranger that wanted to help, she wouldn't know what to tell them. She wouldn't remember where she lived, and she wouldn't know that Owen was gone. She might wait for him, if she could think well enough to do that. Owen didn't know that she was home, didn't even know if she was safe. He was only running off of the belief that the Peacekeepers that he'd told about her when he was reaped were true to their word and went to help her. He could hope that was true, but there was no way for him to know. He was very worried about her, but he was also enjoying being out of District Five. It was just messed up.

And most of all, he loved her. He really loved her, she was his _mother_. But would someone that loves you just abandon you like he was? Maybe he was just a bad person. Maybe he didn't love her at all. Maybe he couldn't love anyone.

Owen rubbed his face, trying to get those thoughts out of his head, and trying to justify them. But he just didn't have the emotional energy to combat the guilty feelings that were consuming him.

Hopefully breakfast would help. It was still earlier than the tributes were officially supposed to be awakened, so when he went out to the kitchen, it was basically empty. Owen liked the quiet. He liked that he could just order food and it would appear. He didn't have to make a meal for two. He didn't have to scrap together change or budget. He didn't have to sacrifice a meal to be sure she was fed, even if she didn't eat the meal he'd left for her. He didn't have to schedule time to wash the dishes in between shifts. He didn't have to think at all. He could just press a button and eat. And he could eat whatever he wanted as well.

He ate a bagel with cream cheese: one of his breakfast favorites: and even had a glass of apple juice with it. It hit the spot, and he would still have a little bit of room to eat with the rest of the District Five team as well. Rammie had been surprisingly quiet with him. He had met her once before, but since being reaped they barely talked. She had been very chatty with other tributes. That was making Owen a little bit suspicious.

"Good morning." Speak of the devil, there she was.

"Morning," Owen said. It was a funny sight to see Rammie like this. She obviously hadn't gone through her morning routine yet: her black hair was still frizzy and sticking up everywhere and her eyes were just tired. She was wearing cotton PJs that had little sheep on them. Owen was smiling despite himself. He never thought Rammie would look this… Cute.

"What are you doing up this early?" she asks, taking a seat.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Rammie smiled at him. "Guess you could." Her eyes glanced at his drink. "What is that?"

"Apple juice," he said. "Want to try some?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Rammie said. Without asking, she grabbed his glass and took a sip. That… Wasn't exactly what Owen was looking for, but he didn't mind. He'd dealt with much worse after all. She made a face, and Owen almost laughed out loud at it. It was so… Funny, he guessed.

"What do you think?" Owen asked.

"It's… Something," she said, before giving him a good-natured smile. "Kind of like me."

"That's what I've heard," Owen said with a small laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rammie asked teasingly. "I'm on my best behavior when I'm with you sir!"

Owen blinked at her, confused by what she meant. "Why? We're in the same boat," he said simply. "We both know the other's… _Talents_." That was one way to put it.

Rammie snorted at that. "At least you get to pretend that you don't strip," she said. "I'm pretty sure most of my viewers live in the Capitol. There's no way I'm going to hide. You know. Now like I could anyways." Rammie grabbed her breasts and waved them all around. They were definitely, erm, big, that was for sure.

"Are you really insecure about it though?" he asked. She seemed pretty proud to do what she did, and she didn't exactly strive for modesty. Which was her decision of course, it just seems a bit counterintuitive.

"People like sexy," Rammie said. "But, for some reason, not sex workers."

"Mm," Owen hummed understandingly.

"I'm just trying to be liked," Rammie said. "By the Capitol crowd at least."

"I think they seem to like you," Owen said. "But if you want to be liked, you might want to watch what you say to the other tributes. It comes across as really rude."

Rammie frowned. "Sometimes you have to be a little bit rude. These people are our competition, you know."

Owen frowned at the concerned look in her eyes. It was very real. "You're right…"

"I don't want you to be hurt by getting too close to them. In the end, it's them against us."

"You make it sound like you won't be out for me when we get into the Arena," Owen said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Rammie reached out across the table to hold Owen's face in her hand. He could feel his cheeks heating up at her forwardness. "I won't be out for you, Owen. I really hope that you won't be out for me."

Owen looked into her face, looking… Worried at his response. He blushed a little bit. She seemed to care about him. He was… Touched.

"I won't," he said. "You can count on me."

Rammie smiled, and Owen was struck by how beautiful it was, even when her face wasn't painted and caked with make-up. Even when her hair wasn't washed or combed. Even when she just got out of bed. She was just so naturally gorgeous.

"Thanks Owen. I'll see you later this morning."

Owen watched her leave, not knowing what else to say, what else to think, except…

 _What is this feeling?!_

 _~.~._

-Coda Fukai, 14, District 8-

The shrill voice of his escort awakening him made Coda want to sleep even _more._ He didn't want to be getting up just because this woman said that's what he should be doing at that very moment of his life. He was about to get thrown into an Arena where he was going to fight to stay alive after all. He didn't need his last days of security to be spent here, obeying the orders of some old bitch with no fashion sense that wanted to dictate his life.

Coda rolled over. He wanted to go back to sleep, but knew that if he did, Vidette would actually come in his room and touch him to shake him awake, like she did yesterday. And that was the last thing he wanted because then he would have to look her in the ugly face first thing in the morning. If for no other reason but to avoid _that_ , Coda got out of bed. But he took his good old time getting ready, just to stick it to his escort. She wasn't rude exactly, but she was always trying to poke and probe information out of her tributes. Not even personal information, information about pre-Dark Days Panem. As if Coda would know _that._ He absolutely hated school, and here she was acting like his Mom: constantly asking him things about what he "learned" in school, and getting disappointed and annoyed at him when he doesn't know. When would they all learn that he couldn't and wouldn't learn?! Did they not realize that school tears families apart!? Why would anyone want that?

Coda simmered thinking about it as he took a shower and brushed his teeth. He was still amazed by this Capitol technology: not only the shower and the automatic drying, but also the aggressive electric toothbrushes they were given to use. The toothbrush head moved _by itself_! What was that supposed to do except for make your gums bleed, eh!?

Finally, Coda couldn't put off changing into his training jumpsuit any longer. It was surprisingly comfortable, despite being almost skintight. Unflattering, yes, but comfortable at least. The fabric was very breathable, and dried quickly when Coda was sweating into it. He wouldn't call it pleasant: sometimes it was so damn _breathable_ it felt like Coda was running around in his underwear. But it wasn't the worst thing he could have trained in.

Coda didn't mess too much with his hair: the Capitol drying technology removed any snarls anyways: and then went out to the kitchen, hungry for breakfast. He didn't feel nervous when he saw Tartan grinning at him when he entered. He was used to the Victor, after all. Tartan was the ultimate baddie in Coda's eyes, and Coda wanted to impress him. But he didn't want Tartan to know it.

"Morning," Tartan hummed.

Coda gave a grunt of recognition: not too friendly, but also not mean. Just bad enough. He took his seat at the table, far away from Vidette. Sonnet came out not too long after. Koda didn't interact much with his District partner: she was too quiet and meek for him. To win the Games you had to have some level of fire in you, and Coda knew that he had the fire in him somewhere. He just had to keep following the wind wherever it took him and everything would work out for him. He hoped.

"Come in Sonnet," Vidette said, smiling at her. When she smiled she looked like a Raggedy Ann doll that Coda sometimes saw in the window of a pawn shop now and again. Either that, or like a clown. Not that all Capitolites didn't look like clowns. With altered skin to look ghostly white and bright red hair and lips, she looked like something a child would play with: or fear.

Sonnet wordlessly sat down at the table and put food on her plate. Kiari, who hadn't talked until then, looked up and greeted her. "Good morning."

"Morning," Sonnet said, spooning some pancake into her mouth. It was delicious.

"Where's the trash can?" she asked, after patting her mouth with a napkin.

"My home," Vidette commented. "Or maybe just me in general."

Sonnet bit her lip.

"If you just put it on your plate, the Avoxes will handle it," Kiari said finally.

"Thanks." Coda kept eating.

"So!" Vidette said. "Did you ever learn about _Tumblr_ in your classes?"

"No…?" Sonnet said.

"Well how could you not learn about Tumblr!?" she asked, sounding indignant. "Next you're going to tell me that you never even heard of meh-mays!"

"Oh my God lady, we've been _over_ this!" Coda said, frustrated. "We haven't learned about your stupid _field of study_ or whatever shit you spend your sorry life doing!"

"I spend my life wanting to drive off a cliff."

Coda couldn't help scowling in disgust at that. She likes to joke about dying even though she's chosen Coda and Sonnet to go die for real! Who did she think she was!?

"We don't care about your stupid meh-mays and we don't care about stupid school!" Coda said. "So just shut up!"

Vidette pursed her lips, but didn't say any more. Coda stuffed the last five bites of pancake in his mouth and went to the elevator, determined.

"You know, I think we have a shot this year after all," Tartan mused.

"I should be the one to escort you to the center!" Vidette said indignantly.

"Then come do your job," Coda said, crossing his arms. Vidette abandoned her breakfast and went to meet Coda. Sonnet followed suit after without a word. The ride downstairs was a quiet one, but Coda didn't care. He was tired of constantly being hounded by his escort like she was his mother. She was a Capitolite and she knew absolutely nothing. Except all of this weird information about the past that nobody cared about anymore.

The spiel was far shorter today than on the first day, and the tributes were released to their stations. Coda knew where he wanted to go. He went to examine the knives. He had spent a little time there yesterday before getting frustrated with it, but swords actually somehow managed to be even more difficult for him. They were so big and heavy, and if they weren't incredibly sharp they wouldn't even make a mark unless you slashed it just right. Knives were just certainly the easiest weapon to learn here.

Next to him, the District Five boy was training with them. Oddly enough, there were no Careers at that station. The Career who had started training there was Arden, but she was now working at the climbing station, which was odd to Coda. But he certainly wasn't complaining. Meanwhile, fitness-wise, Owen was nothing to snuff at. The strong boy was throwing with all of his might, but didn't seem to have the right form. It was weirdly comforting for Coda to see a tribute bigger and stronger than him failing. And it gave him even more motivation to learn this technique so that he could outshine him. For once, Coda listened to exactly what the trainer was telling him and tried to copy what he was saying.

It didn't feel like learning to Coda. It didn't feel like _school._ It wasn't boring to him, it was exciting. He could see what he was doing and work to succeed. He wanted to get better and he wanted to listen. And after a little bit of time working through it, Coda succeeded. Well, as much as he could have in that moment. He was able to throw a knife and hit the target. Just not on the bladed side. That took a lot of finesse to do. Eventually, he was satisfied with his progress and exhausted from the effort, so Coda switched winds to the camouflage station.

There, the girl from District Twleve was sitting, nothing to show for the hours she was there except for a dot of brown on the back of her hand.

Coda gave her a nod of acknowledgement, but she didn't even look at him. _So much for that,_ he thought bitterly. He was painting his hand to look like a rock when someone else came and sat at the station. Grungy hair, exhausted face… It was the boy from District Six.

"Hellooooo," Elliot said cooly, taking a paintbrush. He looked kind of silly, being by far a significant margin the oldest at the table, but he didn't seem to mind. "Is that supposed to look like a rock?"

Coda looked up with a glare. "It does look like a rock," he says defensively.

Elliot frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that it didn't look like a rock. I just meant…" he sighed. "Guess this isn't off to such a great start."

"Guess not," Coda said. "Why are you talking to me anyways? You have three years on me."

"Well, I designed your chariot outfit and you seem like a contender," Elliot said simply. His voice was soft and timid, not the kind of person that Coda would have expected to design his chariot outfit.

Coda was still suspicious, but didn't say anything. He just focused on his own work. He would show Elliot.

"Did you like it?"

Coda looked up. "What?"

"Your chariot outfit. Did you like it? I thought it was really cool."

Coda wasn't sure how to respond. He could just be mean and shut it down. But Elliot looked so hopeful that he couldn't. "I liked it as much as I could like anything to wear being paraded around the Capitol," he said.

"I'm glad!" Elliot said, putting his hand in the example grass they had set up at the station.

"Thanks Elliot, but I'm not sure if I'm looking for an ally," Coda said. He was just being honest. He just wasn't sure if that was the route he wanted to go down. Tartan didn't want him to have an ally after all, and he wanted to impress his mentor by doing what he said. But he still didn't want to be unfair to Elliot by making him think it could happen.

"Oh," Elliot said, frowning. "Well, thanks for being honest Coda. I wish you the best." He looked sad, but that wasn't Coda's place to make him happy. Not when they were here. It was hard because he was like a sad puppy, but Coda resisted and went back to focusing on his own work until the lunch bell rang.

Coda made sure to get a table where he could eat alone. Elliot was also eating alone, but Coda was pretty sure he'd find somewhere he belonged eventually. Coda ate slowly, savoring every bite and the sweet solitude he was now so used to.

The bell rang to signify the end of the half an hour allotted for lunch. The tributes filed out, one by one. Coda got up to put his tray away when the girl sitting at the table beside him gasped. Before Coda knew what was going on, her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped backwards, hitting the floor hard. Coda watched in horror as her body convulsed, legs and arms jerking, and gasped for air.

Coda wanted to walk away, but the other tributes were all gone. He was the only one left with this girl.

 _Leave her,_ he thought. _Tartan would tell you to leave._ He watched her body twitch as she involuntarily whimpered out in pain.

Against his better judgement, Coda stayed with her, growing more worried by the second. After a tantalizingly long minute, her body went still. Coda checked to make sure she was still breathing. She was. He decided to try and move her out from under the table. In her fall, she'd gotten quite the bruise on her back when it slammed into the corner of her chair.

As gently as he could, Coda held her under the arms and pulled her out from under the table. After a few more seconds, Henley's eyes opened. Coda felt relieved.

"Ugh…" she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Henley gave him a weak smile. "Yes. This often happens to me, because I have epilepsy."

Coda frowned. "Oh." _How was she going to manage the Games alone like this?_ Coda tried to push down the thought.

"It's alright," she said, with a small smile. "Thanks for staying with me. But you can go… I'll be fine."

Coda frowned at how weak she sounded. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked, frowning. She was still so pale.

"No, thanks," she said. "I need to learn how to survive the seizures alone if I'm going to go into the Games…"

Coda couldn't stop himself, despite his mentor's wishes.

"What if… You don't have to survive them alone?"

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Training Day Two! I really can't wait to get to the party so I'm putting out these updates pretty quickly. Hope you guys enjoyed seeing some more hints at alliances and some more insight into how these characters are coming to terms with being in the Games.**_

 _ **Confirmed Alliances:**_

 _ **Careers- Mercury [1], Celestia [1], Arden [2], Remus [2], Kelwyn [4], Willie [4], (Lonan [10]?)**_

 _ **Angry Duo- Jace [3], Camellia [7]**_

 _ **Sinner and Saint- Henley [3], Coda [8]**_

 _ **CQ: What will become of the District Five pair?**_


	22. Enlightenment

**Training Day Three**

-Oona Loveless, 16, District 10-

Oona was starting to get frustrated. The other tributes seemed to file away from her like she had the plague or something. She wasn't exactly the most social person, but she didn't deserve to be left behind like chopped liver! She was getting annoyed that nobody seemed to want to talk to her.

Oh well. She didn't need any of them. Besides, she had her picks for alliances. Many of them said no to her (the idiots) but she was confident that she would end up with allies today. She felt a little nervous, despite herself. But she knew her abilities and she knew that she could survive even without a group of sappy wannabes that need her strength for protection.

Oona ate her breakfast quietly, observing the rest of her team. She was trying to keep herself low, at least as much as she could. She was doing her best to size up her competition, so she could figure out who was the most deserving of twenty-fourth place.

Lonan was one of those that would never make it. Oona knew he was trying to get into the Career alliance, but he had nothing to show for it. The Careers rejected him after he showed them his skills, and he was left without allies. It had obviously made him upset, as the Careers slighted his fragile male ego or whatever. Oona didn't really know, nor did she really care. The point was that the Careers didn't take Lonan, but that didn't mean they wouldn't take her. Surely they would see that she was a far better candidate than her District partner. Sure, he had some mediocre skills, but he had no heart. They could probably see on his face that he was one of those that would nobly refuse to kill anyone and ultimately be a weak link in their alliance.

Oona was determined to show them that she was what they were looking for. She had spent the past two days of training honing in her skills so that she would know exactly what to show them. Oona truly felt that she deserved a place in the single most feared and powerful alliance in the Games, and that was what she was going to do today.

The tributes technically had the morning off on the third day: Private Sessions don't begin until after lunch. But Oona knew that they would be there, and she wanted to show them what she could do. She wasn't the kind of tribute that spent all her days and nights asleep, relaxing, enjoying the luxury of the Capitol. She was a fighter that wanted to get out alive, just like them. And she wasn't afraid to do whatever it took to get there. In fact, she would _enjoy_ it. Just like them.

Oona didn't feel nervous when she walked down to the training center. She was going to take what was rightfully hers: her place in a strong and powerful alliance, and the rest of her life. It was all hers for the taking. And it was just lucky that in the process, she would be able to have a little bit of fun, doing what she knows and likes best.

Oona didn't wait for Charlemagne to wake up, not even Lonan, before she got in the elevator to go downstairs. She had a brief conversation with her mentor, Parker. Oona found that she and her mentor often agreed about things, and what the best next step would be. He was ruthless, and having been through this whole process once before, he knew what to tell her. Oona was smart enough to listen, and she knew that she could do whatever it was that he asked of her. With their two similar minds thinking alike, they would be able to win. _She_ would be able to win. Hopefully Charlemagne would prove that he isn't good for nothing by getting her the sponsor gifts she needed to get out of the Games thriving. She would give him plenty to market to the crowds.

Oona rode in the elevator, feeling slightly… Nervous. Parker had total faith in her, knowing that she had what it took to get in with the Careers. If he thought she could do it, Oona could think so too. She had to knowledge and the skills.

The door opened, and Oona was surprised to see that the training center was fairly full. She would have thought many of these simpletons were like Lonan and decided to get their good old rest or whatever you would call it. But over half of the tributes were here. The Careers, of course, warming up. The District Five pair: Owen was trying to show Rammie how to throw a knife. Various other pairs of tributes were training together. Oona watched as two younger tributes, a boy and a girl from different Districts, raced each other on the agility course. It seemed everyone was here to make themselves known. Hopefully they would burn themselves out by the time the actual private sessions came around.

Oona looked to where the District Two girl was working in the edible bugs section. Odd that a Career would spend time doing that, but it made it far easier to approach her. There was no looking back now.

Oona tapped her on the shoulder, and Arden looked up, looking surprised. "Yes?"

"Hello," Oona said. "My name is Oona Loveless and I'm from District Ten."

"I know who you are," Arden said.

"Did you watch me train." It didn't come out sounding like a question, but Arden didn't flinch.

"Not much," Arden said. "What is it you're looking for from me?"

"I would be an asset to your alliance," Oona said. "My District partner didn't have what it took. He doesn't really want to be here. He was only seeking your protection. You'll find that I'm the total package."

Arden raised an eyebrow. "You're young, and you were reaped. Have you trained?"

Oona thought carefully. She hasn't _officially_ trained in a Center, but she had experience fighting. Really, what she was doing was basically just the same as District training. But it was better, because it was _real_.

"You could say that," Oona said finally. She wasn't one to lie, knowing the context of Arden's question, but she had to sell herself to them. They would see, in time.

"Hm. Well, I'll be honest with you Oona." Oona was fine with that. She liked honest people, which she was one. Liars were no good, they were cowards. If you didn't have the strength to always tell the truth, despite the circumstances, it meant that you were afraid of telling it how it was. Cowards. At least Arden wasn't one. "The reason our alliance didn't take in Lonan isn't because of any incapability," she said. "In fact, he was actually preparing to volunteer next year, so he was very serious and prepared. The reason we didn't take him is more because of the magnitude of the alliance. We've watched and observed, and it seems that seven or eight is just too many people. We can't all agree, and many of have different motivations. Therefore, we think it's dangerous to make our alliance any larger than it already is. And seeing where Lonan is just backed us up."

Arden's face looked serious. As much as Oona had previously respected her for telling the truth, now she was fuming. That seemed like a coward's way out.

"You're not even going to see what I can do," she asked.

"I can gather the group if you want to demonstrate," Arden said. "Just as long as you know that we'll probably decide to keep our alliance how it is and figure out how to exploit your weaknesses."

Oona glared at the cute little bitch, working on survival like an outer District tribute! Like an outer District thirteen-year-old at that! How dare she say that to Oona, outwardly rejecting her!

"Fine," Oona said. "If that's how it is, I don't want to be in your alliance. You guys are snotty preps and I don't want to be associated with that when I win. I'm going to find a better alliance, in fact. And then I'm going to find you, rip out that hair of yours, and use it as a rope to tie around your neck until you suffocate and die."

Arden's smirk didn't falter. Not like the kids at school, who were quickly groveling and apologizing to her. Oona didn't know how to react to it. She'd never been in a stare-off like this before. Oona narrowed her eyes, putting on her meanest face and looking straight into Arden's eyes. But Arden stared back at her with just as defiant an expression. Despite being small, and despite the threat Oona had made, Arden wasn't put off. Oona's face contorted in anger, and she quickly turned around and stomped off.

 _It's fine_ , Oona thought to herself. _They'll see once we hit the Arena. They'll see that I'm serious when I put my threat into action._

"Tough luck," Rammie called over from the knife station. Oona looked up. Owen was watching her, backing her up almost, but quiet.

"They're the ones that'll have bad luck," Oona said. "I'm going to come for them!"

Rammie gave a small laugh. "I'm sure you will," she said earnestly. "It just must be hard to go from queen bee to bottom of the pole."

Oona turned around. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly.

"It seems like back home, you could get your way all the time by scaring everyone, that's all," Rammie said. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Back home, everyone knows how tough I am. They've seen it. They know I don't make threats-"

"I make promises," Rammie completes the sentence at the same time as Oona. "That's what everyone says. It must be sad to know that the likelihood of your threat coming true is so incredibly low."

"It is not low!" Oona said defensively.

"It must such knowing that now, unlike back home, you have to think and choose who you pick your battles wisely. You've never had to think and be strategic before in your life, and it's really showing honey."

Oona glared at her, but like Arden, Rammie wasn't intimidated.

"I'm just giving you some advice, Sweetie," Rammie said, her tone dripping with condescension. "Just think about who to pick your battles with. You're sadly not the Queen of this Games, even if you thought you were."

Oona growled. "You know nothing," she said. "You're going to see that I'm tough when I take a knife and use it to scoop out your eyeballs like they're ice cream," she informed Rammie.

Rammie gave a small laugh and blew her a kiss. "I'd like to see you try," she said, before she went back to her District partner at the knives station.

Oona couldn't stand to look at the lot of them anymore. She hurriedly went back in the elevator and up to her floor, going straight to her room. She couldn't stop hearing Rammie's words, and seeing her stupid face. She was _so wrong_! Oona was going to get back at her.

But deep down, Oona was afraid that she was so right.

 _What am I going to do?_

~.~.

 _PRIVATE SESSION ASSESSMENTS FOR THE 127_ _TH_ _HUNGER GAMES_

 _Preface: The following pages contain the assessments of each of the tributes from this, the One Hundred Twenty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games. The following files are documentation of the tributes that will be fighting in these Games and the way they are evaluated by myself, Mr. Lux Hastings, my assistant, Miss Aika Muramatsu, and the rest of my team of Gamemakers. Over the course of these five days, our team of professionals has logged the tributes' interactions with each other and with the aspects of training in order to determine their skills and odds. The following pages are an abbreviated summary of our assessment of each tribute based on their interactions and especially their private training sessions. These will justify the suggested training scores for each tribute and give our Announcer, Miss Viola Wallace, and our interviewer, Mx. Piccolo Wallace, suggested points of conversation for and about each tribute._

 _The abbreviated form will be presented in the following fashion:_

 _NAME, AGE, DISTRICT_

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: Code for the tribute in the computer system, for easy access._

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: A brief description of the tribute's chosen demonstrated skill during their private session, along with speculation about their strategy._

 _GIVEN SCORE: The consensus for the numerical score that will be publicly displayed with justification, if necessary._

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: A small paragraph from Lux to Mx. Piccolo Wallace and Miss Viola Wallace, regarding the best way to interview the tribute and what kind of questions to ask._

 _NOTES: Any extra observations about the tribute from the Gamemaking team. Some of this information can be relayed to mentors if applicable._

* * *

 ** _MERCURY MACEY, 17, DISTRICT 1_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: MM0130_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Mercury demonstrated agility by running the course, then showed strength by maneuvering the monkey bars of the climbing station. Then, he demonstrated great skill with spears. Halfway through, the throws weakened, but after a deep breath, came back with even more fervor._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 9_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Mercury isn't really a brute, but that doesn't mean he's not strong. Don't get the strength part lost in the boy-next-door angle._

 _NOTES: N/A_

* * *

 ** _CELESTIA ROMILLY, 18, DISTRICT 1_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: CR0140_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Celestia came into the room and spent a minute of her time meditating. Then, she sparred with three trainer: one intermediate and two advanced: coming out on top of all three fights. Celestia is allied with the Careers._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 9_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Celestia seems awkward and not sure how to approach people, so be prepared to help her out and get her comfortable despite being from a Career District._

 _NOTES: N/A_

* * *

 ** _REMUS LA ROCQUE, 18, DISTRICT 2_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: RR0230_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Remus entered and greeted the Gamemakers politely._ _After making a lethal a poison out of plants, he coated it on his two weapons of choice: rapier for close combat, and throwing stars for range. He demonstrated proficiency for both before politely asking for a score of 9 for strategic reasons._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 9 (adjusted based on his preference)_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Remus is polite and a patriot, so this should be a very easy interview. He loves glitz, glamour, and attention, so he will fit right in here._

 _NOTES: N/A_

* * *

 ** _ARDEN RIVENDELL, 18, DISTRICT 2_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: AR0240_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Arden began by running the gauntlet, showing agility by dodging all of the obstacles thrown at her. Then, she showed lethal skills with her weapon of choice, throwing knives, striking many dummies in the head and the chest. She finished with a kick to the head of the dummy nearest to her, making it crane to one side. She is allied with the Careers, and has animosity with Oona Loveless [10]._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 10_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Arden will be proud of her score and her strength. Allow her to show her confident side._

 _NOTES: N/A_

* * *

 ** _JACE GALILLEI, 18, DISTRICT 3_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: JG0330_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Jace demonstrated proficiency in gymnastics through cartwheels, a front flip, and a handstand. He demonstrated balance by walking across a short balance beam. These skills demonstrated agility that would not be expected of a blind tribute. His strategy is travelling with an ally, Camellia Gallen [7]._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 4_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: This interview could get out of control quickly. Dodge the question about Bec and the Fifth Quell, and try to keep it as mundane as possible._

 _NOTES: Jace must be kept on a very short leash, or else he will go off. If he causes a problem, he will be terminated._

* * *

 ** _HENLEY DORSET, 15, DISTRICT 3_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: HD0340_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Henley ran the agility course with a fairly impressive time. She had an atonic seizure, but after a minute was up, she was back on her feet. She took another few seconds to collect herself and weakly tried to demonstrate some camouflage skills. She is allied with Coda Fukai [8], but he seems to have a short fuse._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 3_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Henley is resilient despite being epileptic. She wants to get home and has a face worthy of a sweet and cute angle. The crowd should love her._

 _NOTES: Henley is diagnosed with epilepsy, and has frequent seizures. Though most are atonic, she occasionally has grand mal seizures. This could harm her in the Games._

* * *

 ** _KELWYN MURDOCK, 18, DISTRICT 4_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: KM0430_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Kelwyn ran the short agility course with an impressive time for someone his age and stature. He demonstrated impressive lifting abilities before displaying his skill with his weapon of choice, spears. He is allied with the Careers, and it seems the alliance will be cut-throat this year._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 10_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: This will be an easy interview, because he seems so naturally cool and gifted at what he does. Hopefully he'll have some fun stories to tell you as well._

 _NOTES: N/A_

* * *

 ** _WILLA KASTEROS, 18, DISTRICT 4_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: WK0440_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Willa, who prefers to be called Willie, demonstrated impressive feats of strength for a girl her size. Then, she demonstrated lethal skill with spears, her weapon of choice. She is allied with the Careers, though she seems to be an odd one out because she does not prioritize a fair, clean fight like the rest of them._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 9_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Willie is a fireball just begging to show the nation that she is strong and tough. Use that to your advantage._

 _NOTES: Interestingly, both Four tributes use spears as a weapon of choice. Perhaps if they both fail to obtain one, there could be drama in the Career alliance…_

* * *

 ** _OWEN O'CONNOR, 18, DISTRICT 5_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: OO0530_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Owen ran the agility course and demonstrated his strong upper body on the climbing course. Then, he demonstrated basic proficiency with throwing knives. He is quite infatuated by his District partner Rammie Carnel [5], but may not realize that she is manipulating him._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 6_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Owen proved by his chariot ride that he knows how to act well enough to charm an audience. I bet you'll be blown away by how charming he is._

 _NOTES: He works as a stripper under the name "Nines." His mother is being held in a Care Center in District Five while he was gone, as she is suffering some unknown form of dementia._

* * *

 ** _WOLFRAM CARNEL, 18, DISTRICT 5_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: WC0550_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Wolfram, otherwise known as Rammie, came in already stripping. She offered to sleep with a Gamemaker, but the offer was vetoed. She stripped off her clothes and then left. Rammie's strategy is manipulation of other tributes' minds. Her District partner Owen O'Connor [5] is quite infatuated with her. I would detail who she has animosity with, but it would be everyone except Owen so I'll save us the time and ink._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 4 (In her seduction speech she said that she wanted a low score)_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Rammie will not be holding anything back. If you can, try to keep her focused on herself and keep her talking so that she doesn't strip for the whole nation on camera._

 _NOTES: Rammie seems to be doing quite well at her manipulation, but this could quickly turn on her._

* * *

 ** _ELLIOT RUSSO, 17, DISTRICT 6_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: ER0630_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Elliot built a shelter suitable for light rain or snowy terrain, and took the plant identification test, at which he earned a score of 75%. He demonstrated basic knife skills for close combat._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 5_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: What he lacks in skill, Elliot makes for in charisma. Let him bring it out in this interview and his dreams of being a rock star. He will love the attention!_

 _NOTES: Elliot seemed very lost, and at the advice of his mentor, tried to pick up skills. He has not yet found a solid alliance, but it seems that his mentor has an idea of who he should ally with: unsurprising, Camellia Gallen [7]._

* * *

 ** _HARLEIGH NOHEG, 14, DISTRICT 6_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: HN0640_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Harleigh demonstrated skill making a poison, which she dabbled on the end of a fencing foil and demonstrated how to strike a dummy. Her skills were surprising to the team considering her age and home District, but not Career-level._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 6_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Harleigh is a tough nut to crack. She doesn't seem rude, just very self-focused and wanting to get out of here with minimal heartbreak. Try to admire her strategy through her interview._

 _NOTES: N/A_

* * *

 ** _CERULEAN ELPHARAE, 16, DISTRICT 7_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: CE0730_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Cerulean demonstrated proficiency in archery skills, hitting targets in close range with a bow and arrow. Though his shots in the long range were aimed correctly, he couldn't seem to have the strength to pull back the string all the way and get the most accurate shot. He also demonstrated an ability to make a trap out of rope and netting. He is allied with Lonan Fodor [10]._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 7_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Cerulean is deaf, but he does not sign, only reads lips. Make sure to hold the microphone away from your mouth enough so that he can see, and letting him talk rather than making him try to know what you're saying may be best._

 _NOTES: N/A_

* * *

 ** _CAMELLIA GALLEN, 18, DISTRICT 7_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: CG0740_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Camellia demonstrated impressive skills with an axe, using it to destroy multiple dummies. Then, she flipped off the Gamemaking board with both hands and left. She is allied with Jace Galillei [3] and though she has not yet been approached by Elliot Russo [6], there may be a chance that he would join the group. However, Elliot is quite different from the other two bitter and angry personality types, which mean that it could not work out for them._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 10 (Her defiance means we must make her a target, but a 10 is more likely to do it than a 12.)_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Avoid the Fifth Quell at all costs. She seems very loyal and devoted, but it might go too far. Try to keep it from going too far._

 _NOTES: I wanted to give her a bone with the scores. I really did. But I couldn't out of loyalty to the Capitol._

* * *

 ** _CODA FUKAI, 14, DISTRICT 8_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: CF0830_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Coda came in and didn't once look up at the booth. Instead, he pained designs on his arms with camouflage materials that didn't look like they could successfully hide them. He seems to be close with and/or allied with Henley Dorset [3]._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 2_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: He seems to be pretending to be a bad boy, but he obviously does have a heart. The topic of his leg seems to be a sore spot, but the Capitol will want to know so see if you can get him to tell you about it._

 _NOTES: The Capitol has provided him a new prosthetic, which he begrudgingly accepted for trial. He may go back to his familiar prosthetic if he has too much trouble adjusting. The prosthetic itself does NOT count as a token, but if he chooses to bring a cane into the Arena, that does count._

* * *

 ** _SONNET TIMMONS, 16, DISTRICT 8_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: ST0840_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Sonnet showed off proficiency at using cleaver knives and especially at the dart gun. In the remaining time, she demonstrated flexibility by doing a stretch. Her strategy is unclear, but she has an alliance with Burton Damask [9]._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 6_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Sonnet is another aspiring musician that will do fine under pressure and enjoy the attention. Let her talk about her passions, and you will understand who she is._

 _NOTES: N/A_

* * *

 ** _BURTON DAMASK, 16, DISTRICT 9_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: BD0930_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Burton showed basic defense skills with a trainer at the hand-to-hand combat station and demonstrated basic proficiency with a dagger in close combat. His strategy involves an alliance with Sonnet Timmons [8]. They seem to trust each other greatly._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 5_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Burton is an aspiring University student, and winning the Games would give him enough money to not have to worry about a scholarship test. Ask him about this great opportunity._

 _NOTES: He seems to have a bit of a prankster, fun side to him, as shown by his chariot outfit design for Remus La Rocque [2]._

* * *

 ** _HALLIE VISTA, 13, DISTRICT 9_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: HV0940_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY:_ _Hallie happily went for the station with various poisons and chemicals. She made a concoction and let it go on a dummy, which gives a small explosion and leaves a small fire extinguished quickly by the fireproof floor. She is allied with Charlie Gerow [12] after they sporadically talked throughout training._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 7_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: She is a very quirky person that will either be loved or hated by the Capitol. Do your best for the former, because she really has what it takes to do something great._

 _NOTES: N/A_

* * *

 ** _LONAN FODOR, 17, DISTRICT 10_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: LF1030_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Lonan demonstrated skills in hand-to-hand combat, overpowering trainers that were designated intermediate skill level. He made a good showing against the Advanced trainer. He demonstrated weapon skills with a machete and quickly explained the steps to purify water. After failing to ally with the Careers, Lonan attempted to join the Career alliance, but was rejected, so he's struck up a conversation with Cerulean Elpharae [7]._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 8_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Lonan has an easy angle, and he can show his strength despite being reaped. Relax and enjoy this interview._

 _NOTES: He has a mark on his record for rape, but his side of the story is different than hers. Perhaps he will clear this up, just be careful._

* * *

 ** _OONA LOVELESS, 16, DISTRICT 10_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: OL1040_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Oona ran the agility course with above average proficiency. Then, she requested a pair of spiked brass knuckles, which she used to rip a dummy to shreds. She left the session covered in blood._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 7_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Oona is quite a competitor it seems, but she's also very much in her own head and controlled by her emotions. Try to let the crowd see her strength._

 _NOTES: Oona has a short fuse, and a particular animosity with Rammie Carnel [5] and the Career alliance, particularly Arden Rivendell [2]._

* * *

 ** _UNION PICKFORD, 13, DISTRICT 11_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: UP1130_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Union tried to make happy, chatty conversation with the team while he showed us how he liked to "play" with swords, which he showed no proficiency at using._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 2_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Union is a cheery but delusional boy. Make sure the crowd is put off by him, because he could cause some people to be unsettled with his cute innocence._

 _NOTES: Union is an anomaly, thinking that he isn't going to die but also being compassionate towards other tributes. We will be keeping a very close eye on him._

* * *

 ** _EDEN ROBINS, 13, DISTRICT 11_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: ER1140_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Eden ran the agility course with an impressive time, and successfully built a fire. Her strategy involves her District partner Union [11], and they are still searching for a third ally._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 3_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Eden seems to be playing an angle that is completely opposite from her real personality, so try to throw her a bone._

 _NOTES: We're wondering when her true colors will come out. Hopefully it'll make a good show._

* * *

 ** _CHARLES GEROW, 13, DISTRICT 12_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: CG1230_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Charles, who goes by Charlie, showed off mediocre-at-best skills with throwing knives. His technique was close to correct, but he does not have the strength or the finesse to throw the knife into a target. He is friends/allies with Hallie Vista [9], who he has been talking to sporadically through the training process before the two came to a deal._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 3_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Charlie is a normal kid that seems to be playing an angle that is slightly weaker than he is. He seems to not know what he's doing._

 _NOTES: He's not the first Gerow to die in the Games, but both of the others were before his time._

* * *

 ** _GABRIELLE SKY, 13, DISTRICT 12_**

 _IDENTIFICATION CODE: GS1240_

 _SKILLS SHOWN/COMMENTARY AND STRATEGY: Gabrielle came in and did nothing except for sit out in the middle of the floor and look up at the Gamemakers until her allotted time was finished. She seems to have no strategy._

 _GIVEN SCORE: 1_

 _INTERVIEW AND ANNOUNCEMENT ADVICE: Watch out for her and don't let her talk bad about the Capitol or the Games. Waste time if necessary. We'll have a man at the buzzer in case things get out of hand._

 _NOTES: She seems to be the opposite of her sister last year, and her little acts could be read as dangerous and rebellious. She will be terminated._

* * *

 _Thank you for your willing cooperation as we end the scoring process. It is much appreciated by myself and the rest of my team._

 _Warmest Regards,_

 _Lux Hastings_

 _Head Gamemaker_

 _~.~._

-Elliot Russo, 17, District 6-

The only really good way to express what Elliot was feeling in that moment was… Uneasy.

He felt unstable, like his feet couldn't stay in one place without him losing his balance. It was as if he was sinking into quicksand. Or if he was standing in the middle of an earthquake. And there was nothing he could do to save himself.

Maybe if he had any idea why he was feeling this way, he could fix it. There were just so many questions that Elliot didn't have answers to. He felt so lost, being away from Lenore. He wanted to be back home with her. But for some reason, the thought of home made him feel even worse, if that was possible. Probably because to get there I'm going to have to kill.

It was Elliot's own fault that he didn't have any allies. That was his first major anxiety. On the first day of training he couldn't really make himself do more than walk around and stare at anything. Usually Lenore would be there to give him some form of direction, and he felt so lost without her. He couldn't even function, that was just how much she… Meant to him.

After he disaster of the first day, Riggs had told him to focus on learning, and trying to find allies. Riggs suggested the girl from Seven for an ally, which Elliot would have jumped on but… Well, she already had another ally. And Elliot didn't know if Riggs wanted to be tied up with Jace after what had happened to Bec. And Elliot just didn't want to disappoint Riggs by making a bad ally decision. That was, if he even had a shot getting into their alliance, which he wasn't even sure, really. He had never felt so insecure in his entire life. He knew that he had nothing to offer the two powerhouses. Why? Because he hadn't known what to do on the first day, and wasted it away. Now he had nobody to go into the Games with.

You're not good enough, said Lenore in his head. You know that practice always makes perfect. If you want to come back to me in one piece you would have done better.

Elliot didn't want to watch the scores, because he knew that he disappointed her. He didn't have anything impressive to show the Gamemakers, and he knew it. He knew that even though they were apart, she was setting the bar high for him, and he just wanted to reach that bar… He so badly wanted to make her proud…

Harleigh was sitting by herself on the other side of the room. Elliot wished that she wouldn't just shove everyone away all the time. After their tense encounter on the train, Harleigh had softened up slightly: at least she was just being dodgy, not mean. Still had no interest in Amani, who had been leaving her alone: or Gian, who still wasn't giving up trying to reach her.

Now, though, Gian and Riggs were together with Elliot and Amani to watch the reveal of the training scores.

"Are you nervous?" Riggs asked Elliot.

He bit his lip. "Of course," he said quietly. "I know that I disappointed Lenore…" Elliot felt nothing but disgust at himself.

"Hey," Riggs said. "It's okay. She loves you. Surely she's just hoping to get you home in one piece. No matter how you get there."

Elliot knew that logistically, what he was saying should be true, but… Why wasn't he believing it!? Elliot didn't say anything.

"Don't worry kids," Gian said, loud enough for Harleigh to hear in the back. "The scores don't mean much. If you show yourself to be likable during the interviews, friendly or at least sponsorable during the party, and worthy in the Arena, the sponsors will come to you."

"I don't know if you remember, but my training score was a four," Riggs said, giving a small laugh. "June barely did better, she got a six."

"It's really just so that the Capitol can put targets on the backs of whoever they want, and give a show to the crowd," Gian said. "I never gave up on Riggs, despite him getting a four, because I know that training scores are stupid."

"Yeah," Riggs said, "And he got me a boat too. Those things were damn expensive. But I think that's just because he's such a good mentor." Riggs gave Gian an eskimo kiss, right in front of Elliot and Amani.

Elliot smiled at that. He always thought that eskimo kisses were cute, but… Lenore didn't really like them, so he never gave them to her. Especially in public. She hated when he touched her in public. Sometimes it made Elliot feel like she didn't want people to know they were dating. Which probably would have been better for his rockstar persona but… Well… He didn't want to pretend they weren't together.

"Oooh, stop that," Gian said, his eyes flicking up to meet Riggs as he smiled up at him. How Elliot longed to be looked at that way by his girlfriend… Why didn't she look at him like that? What was he doing wrong…? Elliot frowned as Piccolo and Viola appeared on the screen to announce the training scores.

District One's scores were, unsurprisingly, high. Elliot couldn't focus on the program in front of him though. Like they were a show, Elliot kept looking back at the two mentors. They weren't talking, they were just watching the screen. But Elliot couldn't help but look at their conjoined hands, as Gian absentmindedly rubbed Riggs's hand with his thumb. For some reason, he hated the sight of it, but he couldn't look away.

"What're you looking at there kid?" Gian asked, confused but not threateningly.

"Oh, um, sorry," Elliot said. "Do you guys hold hands like that in public all the time."

"What, are you offended?" he asked defensively.

"Oh, no!" Elliot said, frowning under Gian's cold gaze. "That's not… I just… Don't you get embarrassed being so sappy in public?"

Gian looked at Riggs and answered slowly. "Nooo…"

Elliot frowned. He tried to focus: he'd already missed both of the District Two scores: but he kept thinking about Gian's words. I would never give up on him. Lenore had threatened to give up on Elliot before… But it was just tough love. It was just her way of motivating him to try harder… Right?

District Three came and went by quickly. Too quickly for Elliot to focus on them. He couldn't get these thoughts out of his head… Sometimes if he thought like this, either from being exhausted after a high or Jilianne probing him with questions in exchange for drugs that he didn't even want, he could just tell himself that Lenore loved him and wanted the best with him and just move on.

Why couldn't he do that anymore!? The fear built up even more in Elliot's stomach when the scores for District Four tributes were announced: a 9 for the girl and a 10 for the boy. Elliot's stomach sank lower when he realized that his score was coming, and Lenore was probably waiting to see it expectantly.

"Hey," Riggs said softly. "It's okay to be nervous. But remember, this score doesn't define you."

Elliot wasn't sure it was so much the scores that are bothering him.

District Five came and went, and Elliot heard the scores but didn't' listen to them. He was too afraid. Too nervous. He didn't want to disappoint Lenore, the thought made him feel so… bad. So…

 _Scared_ _._

Harleigh scored a 6, quite a good score for a fourteen-year-old.

"Harleigh, that's a wonderful score!" Gian said. Amani didn't say anything. The girl just shrugged him off.

Elliot saw his face and immediately hated it. He frowned as the score of five appeared beside it. Only a five?!

"Not bad," Riggs said, giving him a smile across the way. "That's better than my score."

Elliot watched as his face faded and was replaced by Camellia's who earned a score of _ten._ What the hell made Riggs thought he would ever have a shot at being that girl's ally?! She got over double his score!

"Elliot?" Riggs asked quietly. Elliot didn't move or say anything. He couldn't. He was too worried about what Lenore would say knowing that her boyfriend earned such a bad score. He was even outscored by a fourteen-year-old! That was just ridiculous. All because he was such a goddamn _idiot_! God. The scores couldn't end fast enough. Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, all of them faded together. Elliot was nothing but relieved when the broadcast ended. He just needed to be alone. Harleigh slipped away.

Gian got up and gave Riggs a kiss goodnight.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" he asked.

"I have homework," Gian said. "I have to work so I can-"

"I've told you this before, Baby. Your health comes first for me, always. Now go to bed and actually sleep. I'll check and make sure."

Gian gave Riggs a smile. "You're right. Thanks Riggs. Sleep tight." Gian excused himself.

"Elliot…?" Amani asked, frowning out of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I want to be left alone," he said. "I need to think."

Riggs whispered something to the escort, and Elliot soon heard the soft clacking of her heels as she walked away.

 _Your health comes first…_ Elliot didn't feel very healthy. In fact, here in the Capitol was the healthiest he had ever been. Perhaps because he was finally clean.

Riggs didn't go back to bed. "What's bothering you?" he asked. "I don't think it's the score."

He came over and sat closer to Elliot, who slid to the floor to be closer to his mentor. He really trusted Riggs.

"Riggs…" Elliot said, and then swallowed hard. Riggs had a gentle look in his eyes. "Do you think Gian is… The one?"

Riggs gave him a gentle smile. "Of course I do. I mean, anything can happen, but I trust him and he trusts me. We're both pretty positive about it. Why…?"

Elliot bit his lip. He really didn't want to hear the answer to this question. "How did you know he was the one?"

Riggs gave it a moment of thought. "Well, I guess first thing is that when I see Gian, everything is better. He always makes me happier, even on my worst of days. He takes care of me, you know? Being a Victor isn't easy. But he is always there for me. And, well… I can't go without saying that I just have this feeling in my gut that he's the one that I'm supposed to be with."

Elliot's eyes pooled with tears. "But… Don't you and Gian have fights sometimes?" he asked.

"It's only normal that sometimes there's friction. But it's not really a fight, because neither of us want to talk over the other. We just want to solve the problem and come to a better understanding of each other."

Elliot looked at his mentor desperately, trying to hear one single thing that could reassure him. "What about tough love?" he asked desperately. "Surely… Surely you put pressure on each other to succeed, because you love each other!"

Riggs's frown deepened. "Elliot…" he said quietly. "Of course we want each other to succeed. But Gian and I like to build each other up, not tear each other apart."

Elliot clenched his fists tightly. This couldn't be true. He loved Lenore so much! He poured everything into her and there was no way she wouldn't return that favor, right? She loved him… Maybe it was a rough patch, but it was just distance getting in his brain, it would all get better when he came home to her… He let out a strained sob. She just wanted him to succeed…

"Hey," Riggs said quietly. "I don't want to pry into your personal life or anything, because as your mentor it's really not my place. But… You are asking me these questions for a reason, I'll just say that. You don't have to tell me out loud, but I want you to consider why. I don't know Lenore at all, so it's not my place to tell you anything about her. But… I tell you because I care, Elliot. But if there's one thing that love isn't, it's fear."

Tears freely flowed down Elliot's cheeks. "I love her so much Riggs," he says quietly. "I just want it all to be okay again…"

Riggs frowned. "I know," he said quietly. "But sometimes you have to ask yourself… Do you think it'll ever get better?" He got up to leave, but Elliot took his arm.

"Riggs," he said desperately. "How do I know if it won't get better?" He so badly wanted to hear that it would go back to how things used to be. He didn't want to let go of Lenore! He loved her, and he wanted to be there for her. He really thought she was the one. But she wasn't fitting of Riggs's description at all.

Riggs frowned. "I can't tell you that, Elliot. That's something you have to figure out for yourself."

Elliot didn't like that answer. He didn't trust his own judgment! He was a silly buffoon… How was he supposed to make any decisions on his own? How was he supposed to know? He didn't know anything, obviously. Elliot let out a quiet sob. Riggs started to walk away.

"Please don't leave," Elliot said quietly. He couldn't do this on his own. He couldn't do anything.

"I'm not," Riggs said. "I'm just going to get you some water." Elliot listened to his footsteps crossing the kitchen, and couldn't stop crying. He hadn't cried in so long… It ruined his image. But he couldn't stop it once it was started. He felt like he had been holding these thoughts in for far too long.

Riggs came back with some bottles of water and a blanket for Elliot. Elliot clutched the sides of the blanket, using it to dab his eyes, which never dried. Finally, he looked up at his mentor, feeling terrible for keeping him up.

"I love her," he said quietly.

"I know," Riggs said softly. "But does she still love you?"

"She says it…"

Riggs just looked so sad, and Elliot knew what he was thinking. They sat in silence, only filled by Elliot sobbing quietly as Riggs gave him a tissue.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked quietly. "What did I do that she just couldn't love me?" he asked. "Maybe if I were more talented, she would love me…"

"No." Riggs's fiery voice made him look straight up. "I don't mean to overstep but… love isn't conditional. You can't attach a price tag to it, and you can't just decide when it is that you want to love. You didn't do anything. You can't make her love you. She should love you for the person you are."

Elliot couldn't stop his tears from flowing, thinking about all of her criticisms that he once thought were out of love, now framed in a much sadder light. Elliot always thought that abuse was just something that happened to other people. He never imagined he would be experiencing it in his life. Not like this.

"She wants me to keep my image," Elliot said quietly. "An image that made her happy. But I hated it. I didn't want to do drugs and throw my life away! She expects me to constantly be perfect, but that's not who I am," he cried quietly. "I'm just a mess and she could never clean me up."

"Nobody's perfect," Riggs said.

Elliot sniffled. "She's so disappointed with me," he said. "I got a terrible score."

"Why are you upset about your score?" Riggs asked. "Because of you, or because of her?"

Elliot sniffled again. He didn't know what to say to him. He knew the answer, but saying it out loud just hurt him too much. He didn't want to admit that he was abused. That was such a big word.

"You don't have to answer," Riggs said quietly.

Elliot looked at his mentor, frowning. "I'm scared," he finally said, in a small, quiet voice. "I'm so scared."

Riggs's eyes were misty. "I'm sorry you have to feel this way, Elliot. Ultimately, this situation and how you deal with it are all up to you. But…" Riggs reached out and rubbed his shoulder. "She has no right to treat you that way," he said quietly.

"But…" Elliot said. "I'm a piece of shit, Riggs. She just makes me realize it."

"No. She doesn't," Riggs said. "But if she makes you feel that way… She has no right. You are an incredibly capable and talented person, and she shouldn't get to destroy you like this any longer."

Elliot looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "Jillianne was right," he said quietly. "Whippah." That had been a joke when she said it, but now it was all too real. "Lenore hated Jillianne. She didn't want me to even talk to her." Elliot suddenly realized. "Jillianne didn't come to say goodbye to me. That's why." That made him feel horrible. "God… I didn't even get to tell her goodbye, or thank you, or… Anything…" Ashamed, he hung his head. How could he let this happen to him? How did he not see earlier!? He was totally blind.

Riggs frowned. "Hey, I know what it's like to be heartbroken right before hitting the Games," he said quietly.

Elliot couldn't agree more. His heart really was broken. He just nodded in his hands, still crying.

"I'm going to help you through this," he said quietly. "Broken hearts heal."

Elliot sniffled and wiped his eyes. He felt so many different emotions other than just heartbreak. He felt embarrassed, ashamed. Despite what Riggs said, he still felt like it was his fault, if he were somehow different this never would have happened. He felt betrayed, hurt down to his very core. And the new emotion that was starting to flame at his heart… Anger.

Anger that he had given his heart to her, and this… THIS was how she repaid him!? He was throwing himself away for her, to give her a better life and, this was what he got in return!? A girl that just wanted to play him like a puppet?!

"Elliot…?" Riggs asked quietly.

"I gave her my heart…" Elliot said quietly. "I gave her my _heart_! I gave her _everything_!"

"I know you did," Riggs said quietly.

"I gave her everything and she set me against the only people that had my back! She plotted me against my friend, and she- she pressured me into these things and she- she made me feel like she was the only person I had, but that's not true! None of it was true, it was all _lies_!"

Riggs frowned. "You said it, not me."

Elliot sniffled, the dull ache slowly becoming a fire. "I can't let her get away with it," he said quietly.

"You don't need her," Riggs said.

"I don't need her," Elliot repeated resolutely.

He was sure it was true.

But there was still that one, tiny, masochistic sliver of his hurting heart that was screaming the opposite.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Elliot's POV ran long, as I knew it would, but I don't apologize for it.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter and the short Private Sessions recap! Hope you liked the tributes' scores and enjoyed the knowledge of new alliances forming! Can't wait to show you all that I have in store for them all.**_

 _ **CQ: Do you think this realization will help or hinder Elliot in the Arena?**_

 _ **Confirmed Alliances:**_

 _ **Careers- Mercury [1], Celestia [1], Arden [2], Remus [2], Kelwyn [4], Willie [4], Not Lonan, Not Oona**_

 _ **Angry Duo- Jace [3], Camellia [7]**_

 _ **Sinner and Saint- Henley [3], Coda [8]**_

 _ **Silent But Intelligent- Hallie [9], Charlie [12]**_

 _ **Knockoff Tanelai and Garth- Sonnet [8], Burton [9]**_

 _ **A song about a little boy and his Ceru- Lonan [10], Cerulean [7]**_

 _ **WTF?- Rammie [5], Owen [5]?**_

 _ **See you all next chap for interviews!**_


	23. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Interviews I**

-Mercury Macey, 18, District 1-

He couldn't believe that it was already time for interviews. Mercury spent the day going over strategies with both Clear, who didn't have much to say but had plenty to demonstrate, and Miracle, who was teeming with advice for both her tributes. Maxim was a seasoned veteran, having the most experience or close to it, so even he had something to say.

Merc liked his escort the most out of the three. Sure, Clear was knowledgeable and Miracle was serious and always ready to help, but both of them were also run by their personal lives to an extent. Miracle had people to care for, and Clear had his own demons, even years after his Games. Maxim wasn't boisterous or talkative by any sense of the word: he was very much like Merc himself. He was quiet and thoughtful, but did like to learn new things and was quite intelligent. Merc related greatly to him, and they had some really interesting conversations in the off time between training center visits.

Now, though, he was alone, with no mentors or Capitolites to help him. Just like yesterday for private sessions, he was in charge of his own fate. Merc was ready to rise up to the challenge, though. He nervously gave his charcoal tie a tug. He was wearing a silver suit that was shiny, the color of the metal for which he was named (thankfully, not the planet). Under, he wore a white dress shirt and a dark tie. It wasn't an eyesore (thankfully) and Merc thought it was perfect. He would just have to play the part, keep his head down, and go into the Games.

But he (thankfully) wasn't the first tribute to give an interview. That honor was bestowed on his District partner. Seeing the concerned look on her face made Merc feel bad for her, though. He didn't want her: or any of his allies, really: to fail. Not that he thought they would. Celestia sometimes had an unconventional way to go about things, but she got the job done. Merc hoped that she would do it now, as well.

Piccolo was dressed for the occasion, and it was the first time that the interviewer had been wearing a dress since… Well… Actually, Merc couldn't remember a time where there was a feminine-presenting interviewer on the stage. She was beaming, looking extremely happy and comfortable in the light blue-violet dress with a short, ruffled skirt, a sparkling silver belt, and one strap over her shoulder. Her eyes, their typical mismatched blue and pink colors, were framed in blue shadow gradation into purple, with magenta gems right on the corner. They had gone all out to make her sparkle.

Celestia walked out on the stage, giving the crowd a small smile and waving elegantly. She was wearing a navy dress with rhinestones covering the bodice, sprinkling off into nothing as it went down to the poofy skirt. Her wild, curly hair was put back into an eloquent style, but still left long in the back. She was wearing a headband with smaller crystals on it than she'd worn at chariots.

She smoothed out her dress and took a seat, as she had practiced. Her smile didn't look real to Merc at all, but the crowds still seemed enthused. She talked about her abilities pretty easily and with a level head, which the crowd seemed to eat up. She wasn't really being herself out there, but they should be larger than life.

It was a little bit hard to watch her act so unlike herself, and though her discomfort was not on her face, Merc could see it in her eyes.

"So Celestia, what drove you to volunteer?"

Mercury was actually interested because, as embarrassed as he was to admit, he didn't know why Celestia was here.

"Training is something at which I am talented," she said, deadpan. "I like it and I was the best at it. That's why I'm here. The routine is something I am good at, it's easy for me. I volunteered because I was the best back home. And I will be the best here, as well." The crowd liked her answer, confident verging on cocky, and gave her plenty of applause.

Piccolo asked her a little about her home life, and addressed the rejection of Lonan from the Career alliance, all of which she handled just about as well as she could have. Piccolo presented her one more time to the crowd, who gave her a sizeable amount of applause.

Mercury smiled slightly as she walked off the stage, glad his District partner could keep her composure at least and give a good show. Then, he made sure his tie was straight and stood up nice and tall as Piccolo announced his name.

"Everyone, please welcome to the stage Mr. Mercury Macey!"

Mercury took one last breath.

Arden gave him a light hit on the shoulder for good luck, and Mercury briskly walked onto the stage. He gave the cheering, adoring crowd a kind smile and waved to them. He didn't want to stand out too much above or below the pack, so he gave Piccolo a tight handshake and then took a seat beside her.

"Welcome Mercury!" Piccolo said, giving him a kind grin.

"Thank you so much," Mercury said, sounding genuine and real as much as he could milk it.

"I must say how fitting your suit is! I think this is a wonderful play on his name, Mercury. What do you think!?" Piccolo asked the crowd, and they all applauded and cheered. "What do you think Mercury?"

Mercury smiled. "I think it's the perfect interview outfit for me. When my parents named me, I'm pretty sure they had the metal in mind, not the planet."

The crowd laughed at that. "Who can forget the outfit you wore at chariots?" The crowd laughed some more. "Tell me Mercury, did you at least get to wear underwear?" The crowd laughed louder at that.

"Yes, I did," he said. "But only because Maxim made them change the outfit to include the underwear."

"I believe we have a picture of your first meeting with you allies after the ride."

Mercury felt heat rush to his cheeks as the giant screens all around the stage lit up with a picture of himself in only underwear, Remus in the red spandex suit, and Kelwyn in the tank top and shorts. The crowd laughed and applauded, and Mercury even heard some whistles (though probably at Kelwyn, whose tank top and shorts did wonders for his figure).

Piccolo grinned. "That must have been a very awkward conversation."

"Not as awkward as you would think actually," Merc said light-heartedly. "But that's just because either my allies are really chill."

"A chill Career pack?" Piccolo asked, her mismatched eyes drinking in every detail. "Interesting. What do you mean by that? Please elaborate for us."

Merc gave her a smile. "Well," he said, "We are all very similar in personality type, I think, and we don't have any foolish brutes vying for control of the pack or anything. So I suppose chill isn't exactly the best word. We are going to work together to dominate the Arena for sure. But rational."

"Ah, I see! Interesting you say that. Many of us here in the Capitol were expecting that you would all use the power of making costumes to your advantage, against your competition. Many were surprised at the turnout."

"Trust me," he said, "I was surprised too." The crowd laughed at that.

"Well, let's get off of the subject of allies and chariots. Tell us more about yourself, Mercury. Perhaps what brings you to volunteer?"

"My family," he said, without hesitation. "My parents instilled a high work ethic in me from a young age, with my mother a professor and lecturer and my father the head of a business. I chose to channel that ethic into training for the Hunger Games, to even further immortalize the successful Macey name." The crowd liked that answer. Miracle said that he wanted to make himself easy to root for, and he felt like it was working. Hopefully he didn't bore them though.

"It's always nice to see a family man," Piccolo said with a smile and the crowd cheered to agree. "Anyone else in your family of note?"

Merc smiled. "Oh yeah. My brothers! Antimony is my older brother, he couldn't quite make it to where I am today, but it's not for lack of talent! And my little brother is Radon. He's working really hard to get on this stage in a few years too, once I'm a Victor." The crowd clapped, but Mercury wasn't ready to quit yet. "Then there's my best friend, Chalcedony. And well… We grew up together, so of course I consider her like my family, but…" he allowed himself to blush a little. "That's because, well… I am in love with her."

The crowd gasped at this. It was a bold move, he didn't even get the courage to tell her before he left. Hopefully the crowd would like it.

"Does she know!?" Piccolo asked earnestly.

Merc laughed nervously. "Now she does," he said sheepishly. "I hope to get home to her so I can know if she feels the same way."

"Well you'd better! We'd like to know as well!" The buzzer rang, sooner than Merc had expected it too, but at least now all he had to do was sit and watch the rest of them. "Mercury Macey everyone!" he was presented to the crowd, and smiled at the applause.

 _Hopefully that would put me in the middle towards the top… At least until I show them what I'm made of._

He walked off the stage and took a seat next to Celestia, who gave him a nod of recognition as Piccolo announced the next tribute.

"Next up, please welcome Miss Arden Rivendell!"

Arden walked out on the stage elegantly, waving to the crowd and trying to pump them up. Arden was a girl with many sides to her, and Merc couldn't help but wonder which of them she was going to focus on for her interview.

Her dress was simple: red with a sweetheart neckline wrapped around the sides, short in the front and longer in the back hitting the backs of her ankles. Her long hair was in a braid, and on her feet were a pair of golden high heels. Arden shook Piccolo's hand, staring right into the interviewer's eyes, before taking a seat beside her.

"Welcome Arden!" Piccolo said happily. The girl smiled, but not too much.

"Thanks," she said, her voice steady and level. "I've been waiting my whole life to be here."

Arden's fiery side came out in her interview. She answered Piccolo's questions with a sense of strength, and talked about being an outcast back home because she was poor (at least by the District's standard). She talked about defying the odds back home to reach the spot to volunteer.

"Speaking of odds, seems you have good odds after that chariot costume."

"Oh, that? That was just luck," Arden said. "Unfortunatly half of my allies didn't have such luck."

"Do you believe you have good luck?"

Arden gave the camera an intense stare. "I don't need luck. Though the world has never been on my side, I always fight back. What I don't have in luck, I have in skill. And I will continue to overcome obstacles in the Arena." The crowd liked seeing that resolve from her and gave her plenty of applause. The interview went on without any problem, and soon Arden was smiling and waving to the crowd, an excited look on her face from having a good interview. She sat down next to Merc, who smiled at his ally.

"Nice," he said quietly.

Arden beamed at him. "Thank you!"

Piccolo had already announced Remus by that time, who walked out into the stage with long, graceful steps, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd, who loved him. After the chariot outfit he was wearing, Merc was surprised at how warmly he was welcomed. His training score was good, but it wasn't _that_ impressive. Remus was loving it though. When Piccolo held out her hand for Remus to shake it, he instead took it and flipped it down, giving her a kiss on the top of her hand in greeting. Piccolo giggled at that, and the crowd loved it, cheering even louder.

Remus smoothed out his dark suit, primped up his silk cravat, and straightened the red rose pinned to his jacket.

"Good evening Remus!"

"And the same to you, Piccolo!" he said, with a smirkish smile. Piccolo giggled. Merc wasn't sure if the interviewer was truly charmed by him, or playing it up for the crowds. Perhaps she was charmed, but not that _charmed_. The way she so quickly snapped back to the business of asking him questions indicated to Merc that she wasn't as smitten as she was acting. Either way, the crowd was loving it, and Remus feasted on the energy to up the flattery of Piccolo and the rest of the Capitol.

"What is your favorite thing about our Capitol?" Piccolo asked.

Remus gave a small smile. "Everything!" he said, putting his hand on his heart.

"Everything?" Piccolo asked. "That's not good enough for me!" The crowd agreed. "Can you be any more specific?"

Remus smiled. "The beauty," he said. "I love the glitz, the glamour, and the beauty of this place. The only thing that is more beautiful than the Capitol at night is _mon amour_."

The crowd went silent. "Is what?" Piccolo asked, playing ditzy for the crowd.

"My love. Valerie." Remus talked briefly about his girlfriend and wanting to get home to her: knowing that he would. Merc wished that he had Remus's confidence.

The crowd cheered loudly when Remus was presented one last time to the crowd, blowing kisses and waving.

"Next up, please welcome… Henley Dorset of District Three!" The crowd, still enthused by Remus's performance, gave the small girl from District Three a big round of applause.

Henley was wearing a slightly more casual than normal white chiffon dress, but it made her look pure and innocent, probably the angle she was going to pull. To add some spice to the outfit, though, the girl wore black combat boots on her feet. Merc was jealous: the dress shoes he was wearing were new, and they pinched at his feet.

Piccolo was happy to welcome Henley, who interviewed incredibly well. It was obvious that she took the advice from her escort to heart. She kept her chin up and played a very patriotic and noble angle, being polite and respectful and, of course, cute.

"I can't help but notice the bruises, albeit light, on your body. Is there… A problem at home?"

That was a ballsy question if Merc ever heard it. Surely Piccolo wouldn't have asked if she didn't already know that the answer was negative.

"Oh! No!" squeaked Henley. "There's nothing going on! I have epilepsy," Henley explained, "Sometimes I have seizures. I don't realize these seizures are about to happen, so sometimes when my body goes limp, I hit something on the way down by mistake."

"Oh my!" said Piccolo. "Will that hurt you in the Arena?"

"I don't think so," Henley said. "I've lived with it my whole life, you see, so I know how to help myself when it happens. And they are short, only lasting for less than two minutes. I am resilient, and I won't let it get in the way of making my District proud."

The crowd liked the strength in her face at the answer, and clapped for her. Henley continued to keep the golden, patriotic energy going, and the crowd sent her off with plenty of applause.

"Next up, someone you've all been waiting to hear from, please welcome District Three's Jace Gallilei!"

The crowd applauded loudly for the boy from Three. He was wearing a simple brown suit with a matching brown vest and a white dress shirt, with a black tie decorated with silver filigree. He walked out on stage without his cane, and Piccolo met him where he was. Her mic was turned off as Piccolo walked in front of Jace to their spots. He made it without Piccolo touching him, and as the crowd quieted in anticipation, Merc could just hear the quiet hum of her voice that Jace must have been following. The crowd didn't seem to notice, as Piccolo sat down after him, skipping the traditional handshake and going straight to the questions.

Jace was a less than desirable candidate for Piccolo. He wasn't afraid of anything, certainly not Piccolo. Merc felt bad for the poor interviewer, who was obviously upset and just trying her best.

"There's plenty of food in the Capitol. I personally love to eat some good lasagna, that's my favorite food. What's your favorite food?" Piccolo asked.

"That's such a fucking dumb question," Jace groaned. "I think you know that."

"Just curious for the crowd!" Piccolo said quickly.

"Don't shit me," Jace said. "If you're going to ask me something to dodge asking me something real, at least have the decency to ask about the fucking weather or something other than fattening us up for the slaughter!"

Piccolo kept the smile on her face. "Of course. The weather has been quite pleasant lately."

Jace groaned. "I wouldn't know. I'm fucking blind."

The buzzer conveniently rang to end the interview.

Mercury sighed, relieved that was over. Piccolo presented him to the crowd one last time, to weak applause. Various Capitol employees directed Jace to where to sit.

Mercury leaned forward, smiling as his ally walked out on the stage.

~.~.

-Willie Kasteros, District 4, 18-

Willie was glad that she didn't have to wear one of those ridiculous ballgowns for her interview. She felt much more confident in the classic black pantsuit she was wearing. She would have even gone as far to wear loafers instead of heels, but she would take what she could get… For now. Soon, she wouldn't have to settle for second best anymore. Once Willie was a Victor, she would be able to make her own decisions and live her life the way _she_ wanted it.

But until then, she had to do her best to make the crowds like her. Back home, she didn't give a damn what people thought of her. If they didn't like her, that was their problem. But here, it was just so important that people like her.

She took a deep breath. Ambrose and Scarlett had faith in her. She had obviously proven her worth to both of them, enough that they had her back right from the very beginning. They were putting into her, and in return she wanted to make them proud of her.

The Capitolites weren't Willie's favorite people, but she didn't dislike them. They were simply here to propel her to Victory. She wasn't sure if she would need their help, considering she was part of a very strong Career alliance, but it was never a bad thing to be on the Capitol's good side. They wanted a Victor that they liked.

So, for once in her life, Willie was trying to put her aggressive side away. She was going to be as agreeable as she could be. She didn't want to appear weak of course: there was no way she would be walked on: but she wanted to be liked by the Capitol.

On the other hand, though, Willie knew that she couldn't be too different from how she was normally. After all, the cameras had been on her all week, so they already had an idea of what she was actually like. Plus, she would be filmed every second in the Arena, the party, and even in her compartment after this. They would know if she was acting and pretending for her interview. It would just be a matter of toeing the line between the two.

Willie didn't have much time to think about it before her name was called. Willie took a breath to steel herself, prepare herself for the next three minutes, then walked out on stage. Willie wasn't like her other allies, who would try to make the crowd applaud louder. She just gave them a confident smile, knowing that she would earn her applause, with time.

"Welcome Willie!" Piccolo said, and Willie was surprised by how loud the microphones were. It was intimidating, but Willie was never one to duck away. In fact, hearing her voice boom over the microphone made her smile. She felt so powerful. She liked that feeling.

"Thanks," she said simply. She didn't want to go through all the niceties if she could help it.

"You seem ready to get down to business!" Piccolo said. "Would you say your attitude is the same regarding the Games?"

"Definitely," Willie said. "I didn't come here to mess around." Filtering her cursing was one of the hardest parts of her interview training. Ambrose was very patient about it, though, and soon Willie was thinking more about what she was saying. _And hey, even if I let one rip, going after Jace is going to make me look like a fucking saint._

"Wow, this is a formidable tribute right here!" The crowd applauded, and Willie sat up just a little bit taller. "And you earned quite an impressive training score, a nine!"

 _You didn't tell anyone else that got a nine how impressive it was. Is she surprised that I was able to get a Nine?! Is she underestimating me!?_ Willie put the annoyance away. Piccolo was one of the Capitol's sweethearts, and if Willie talked out of her ass because she made an assumption, it wouldn't look good for her.

"I worked just as hard to earn it as Mercury and Celestia did for theirs," she said, only a little bit passive-aggressively.

"I have no doubt! What weapon is your favorite?"

Willie smirked, relaxing slightly at having the last word. "Spears," she said. "If you see me throw one of those, that'll be the last thing you see." The crowd applauded at this, loving her confidence. Willie grinned confidently at the crowd.

"I certainly wouldn't cross her," Piccolo said, and the crowd gave some applause in agreement. "So Willie, what drove you to volunteer?"

Willie knew that she would be asked this question. When Ambrose asked her, to pretend, Willie got tongue tied. She had so many answers to this question.

"I want to prove to the world that I'm more than just a little girl," Willie said defiantly. "This is what I want to do, this is the career I've been working towards my whole life, and this is the culmination of it all. I am worthy," she said, staring at the camera as if it were her own mother's face. "I am worthy of Victory, and I'm going to get it." Willie broke her intense glare into the camera and turned back to Piccolo to signify that she was ready for the next question.

"Who are you missing the most back home?" Piccolo asked.

"One person?" Willie asked. She had practiced talking about her family and friends, but not picking just one…

"Two or three is acceptable too."

"My friends," Willie said, finally. "My friends are my family. I'm missing you, Genevieve and Dinah. And, of course, Uriah." She turned to Piccolo. "My trainer. He's like a brother to me and he always takes care of me. I wouldn't be here today without Uriah for sure."

"Mentors and trainers can have a really big impact, for sure," Piccolo said. "I'm glad you have those relationships to motivate you. Do you think you'll be able to hold onto those and remain motivated by them in the Arena?"

"No doubt," Willie said. "None at all."

"Right to the point, I respect it!" Piccolo said, and the crowd gave its assent with applause. "What would you like your allies to know about you?"

Willie thought about it, but only for a moment. "I want them to know that… Well, I want them to know that I'm certainly not who they think I am. I am a whole story that they don't know. And if they want to play their nice fair games, that's fine, but in the end, I want to live."

"Well, there you go Careers! Watch out for this one!" The buzzer rang, just in time, and the audience applauded much louder than they had when she walked out on stage, which made her smile.

 _Job well done,_ she told herself, as she powerfully and briskly walked to her seat. A few of her allies gave her thumbs-up, but they weren't all smiles like they were before leaving. Willie huffed out a breath as Piccolo announced her District partner.

"Please welcome… Kelwyn Murdock!" The crowd applauded loudly as Kelwyn walked out on the stage.

Kelwyn grinned and waved to the crowd, and his grin widened when the cheers got louder. He certainly made a statement, in a bright yellow suitcoat with a white dress shirt under, with a bright green tie and matching green pants. The bright yellow and the deep green brought out the color of his eyes. Kelwyn gave the crowd some waves before giving Piccolo a very tight handshake and sitting next to her.

"Welcome Kelwyn!"

The boy smiled. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Piccolo played her little charmed act again with him, just as she had with Remus. Willie didn't care how her allies played their angles, as long as they worked to get support and sponsors for the alliance. This seemed to work well for Kelwyn, and it was somewhat similar to his leader, confident personality.

Kelwyn talked very openly about his life. He talked about every single member of his family. He talked about how much he loved District Four, with its oceans and sunshine making training very easy for him. He was very highly motivated because of where he came from. He talked about his training score, tied for the highest of the bunch. He gave the crowd a friendly, handsome smile. Willie was mostly into girls, but even she could admit that he was attractive.

"So Kelwyn, when you volunteered I noticed that one voice rang out in the crowd cheering for you. Perhaps this is someone special back home?"

Kelwyn laughed. "Oh, no!" he smiled. "I don't have anyone special back home. Well, besides Chester, my dog."

"Oh, I think you've made the crowd very happy!" Piccolo said, and they applauded in response. "But you haven't answered my question!"

"Right," he said, laughing. "That was my cousin, Brizo. We both vowed that we would be Victors someday, but she was put out of the running after a shark attacked her." The crowd gasped. "She's alright now," he added. "Her leg had to be amputated, but she's living her best life now and I'm here to fulfill my side of the pact now." The crowd loved that. Willie couldn't imagine telling so much of his family story to the crowd of strangers, but that was his prerogative. They sent him off with plenty of applause, which made him smile as he walked over and sat next to Willie. She gave him a nod of recognition and he gave her a small thumbs up as Piccolo announced the next tribute.

"Up next, please welcome to the stage… the beautiful Rammie Carnel!"

The audience applauded as the tribute from District Five stepped out on the stage. She was wearing a black dress that showed almost as much skin as her chariot outfit. The dress has a low neck, exposing her unnaturally large breasts. The skirt of the dress was slit on both sides all the way up to the top of her thighs. She wore a black choker necklace with strings hanging down. Willie couldn't tell if that was part of the dress or a separate entity. Her lips were dark black and her eyes popped out with sparkly gold eyeshadow.

"Welcome Rammie!" Piccolo said. "Can I just say how fine you look tonight?"

Rammie grinned. "Thanks Piccolo. I'll be in my dorm if you want to come find me." She blew a kiss at the interviewer and sat down beside her.

Piccolo laughed. "I think that would be indecent of me," she said. "Too much bad press."

"You could never get bad press baby!" Rammie said, grinning at her.

"Well, thank you," Piccolo said. "But I think this is about you, not me."

Rammie sat up way taller at that. "You're right, hun, it is."

Piccolo asked her some questions about her time in the Capitol. Rammie was funny, and witty, and she had the crowd laughing with her. She found the perfect mix of sarcasm and serious to be likable, and, much to Willie's surprise, she didn't say anything about any of her competition. She also made sure to clear up confusion about her gender: she identified as bigender, always a little of both genders in her and she enjoyed presenting that way as well. That got the crowd interested.

"So Rammie, I've heard from a little bird that you already have a fanbase here in the Capitol!" That got a small group of the crowd to clap and cheer.

"Well, I suppose I do," Rammie said, grinning. "I work as a porn star, and I'm quite good at it." The applause got louder and Rammie jumped up. "WHO WANTS TO SEE THESE GEMS LIVE!?" she asked, immediately trying to get out of her dress.

"Noo!" Piccolo said, hurrying to get up and try to stop her. Thankfully her buzzer rang and Piccolo gave her one last introduction as Rammie tried to get at least one tit out. Defeated, she pouted and walked back to her seat.

"Next up, everyone please welcome her District partner, Owen O'Connor!"

Owen's outfit broke the trend for male's outfits thusfar. He was wearing a tight-fitting red coat trimmed with white fur and black fur cuffs, with low-cut, tight black jeans and nice brown shoes. Under the coat he wore no shirt, showing his toned abdomen.

"Hello Owen!" Piccolo said, giving him a handshake.

"Nice to finally meet _the_ Piccolo Wallace," Owen said. "Excuse me if I act starstruck at all."

Piccolo giggled. _And the third charmer of the night hits the stage_. Owen gave a very interesting interview, but Willie noticed that it wasn't because he was open like Kelwyn. He didn't tell many stories about himself, if any at all, he just stayed focus on the present, being in the Games.

"So, surely someone as handsome as you has someone special waiting for you at home! What do you say?"

Owen stared at his feet, his face growing as red as his coat. "Well… u-uh…"

"Are we about to get another confession?" Piccolo asked the crowd excitedly.

"Actually, um, I have feelings for someone… Here."

Piccolo gaped. "Here tonight!?"

Owen nodded, looking embarrassed. Willie leaned forward, not sure what he was doing.

"Who!?" squealed Piccolo. "Who's the lucky person?!"

Owen blushed. "My District partner." The crowd was shocked. Owen wasn't looking up at anyone. The camera found Rammie, who put a hand up to her mouth.

"We have to know!" Piccolo said, but alas. Owen's buzzer rang. "Oh, no! Guess we'll have to just see what happens!" She presented him to the crowd, which applauded for him, although people whispered with dissatisfaction at the unsatisfying end to the interview.

"Well, next up, please welcome District Six's Harleigh Noheg!"

The crowd gave applause for the girl. She was wearing a two-piece dress with a totally black tank top and a silky skirt that was a gradient from black at the top to red at the bottom.

"Welcome Harleigh!"

"Hi," Harleigh said. Willie was still trying to figure this girl out. She gave Piccolo a very long, very tight-looking handshake before she sat down.

This interview was just odd. Harleigh was only fourteen, but she was trying to play an angle that was far older from her. She was trying to appear tough to the Capitol, which Willie could respect. She too knew how it felt to be underestimated. She knew how Harleigh felt. She also wasn't taken seriously, just because of her stature and her gender. And Harleigh was young, too. She was just trying to appear strong and capable to the Capitol, especially because she had to follow up tributes that were far older than she. She gave one-word answers to Piccolo, but the interviewer was trying her best.

"I think here we have a tribute that is going to do whatever it takes to win!" Piccolo's statement was met with weak applause. "Would you say that about yourself Harleigh?"

Harleigh nodded. "Yes," she said. "I will."

The crowd applauded a little more. The rest of the interview was just as awkward and a little bit tough to watch. Piccolo presented her one last time to the crowd, which gave stronger applause than before.

"Now please welcome Mr. Elliot Russo!"

The crowd's applause was still somewhat weak from Harleigh's interview, but when Elliot came on it suddenly got far louder. He practically ran on the stage throwing up his arms and pumping up the crowd. "THANK YOU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The crowd was starting to get energized.

"Welcome Elliot!" Piccolo said excitedly, grinning. "Come on over!"

Elliot hurried over to Piccolo, shaking her hand with fervor.

"I can't help but notice your outfit!" Piccolo said, gesturing to his lime green suitcoat with black trimming. "Is this perhaps a callback?"

Elliot grinned. "What makes you say that Piccolo?" he asked, although his face betrayed that he already knew the answer.

"For those of you who don't remember, Wolf Jansing wore this iconic suitcoat to the Capitolian Movie Awards last year! What is the reason for this?"

"I want to be just like him someday," Elliot said. "A Rockstar!"

Elliot went on to talk about his dream of playing guitar and performing for the Capitol, despite living in District Six. He told a charming story about the first District Six Pride event hosted by Riggs, when he got to see Upward Voyager live for the first time. He waited hours and hours to meet his inspiration, who made sure to talk to each person who was waiting, he told Elliot to keep working towards the dream and rock on. Elliot said how he would never forget that.

Interestingly, when Piccolo asked him about his relationship status, he was dodgy about the question Seemed to be a soft spot.

Piccolo presented him to the crowd, and he pumped them up to applaud again for him. Then, he hurried to his spot to sit next to Harleigh.

Willie stretched, taking a minute to stand to stretch out her legs. Only halfway there. It was going to be a long night.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: I know what you're thinking. "Celtic, you totally half-assed these interviews." And you're right. BUT I've decided that since we're going to see each tribute doing something in some form at the party, I thought that we didn't have to know everything word by word that happened in each interview. I don't know about you, but I would rather read a send-off in a party chapter than an interview anyways. Therefore, I hope you aren't too mad at me for flying through these just a little bit.**_

 _ **Check the Whims of Fate blog and you'll see all of the interview outfits detailed in this chapter. It was fun to pick them out! Hope you enjoy them.**_

 _ **CQ: Do you think Chal returns Merc's feelings? Will Rammie return Owen's? Or "return" them?**_

 _ **See you soon for part 2!**_


	24. And That's a Wrap

**Interviews II**

-Hallie Vista, 13, District 9-

Hallie wished that she could have a notepad, because there was just so much information being thrown at her today and she felt like, at least to some extent, she should be keeping note. Although it was probably more important for her to remember just how the Hunger Games work. In her quest to fully involve herself in her detective work, Hallie had to select which knowledge to focus on, which meant that sometimes certain things slipped her mind.

She had totally forgotten that interviews were a thing, and had spent the night thinking she would be going into the Arena the next day, so she was quite surprised when Cerena let her sleep in and then started going off about prep for interviews. Hallie had blinked at her escort and asked, "Who am I interviewing?"

Hallie's typical interviews weren't anything like this, though. Cerena had explained to her that the interviews were to get to know the tributes better. When Hallie conducted an interview, it was because she had a suspect, and she was hanging on every word, trying to find one single piece of alibi out of place, one tiny lie that could lead to a mystery solved. True, these interviews were often (always) fake, constructed in her own head, but eh, formalities.

Perhaps that was the reason that Hallie was so fixated on these interviews. She was treating them like a suspect interview, doing her best to analyze her fellow tributes' body language to see how they were really feeling. Trying to catch the slightest tick that would allow Hallie to know something about them that her fellow… Her fellow people… (She forgot what they were called again) couldn't pick up on them.

Each of the tributes, even the Careers, had their quirks. They were asked questions that they didn't like, or that they weren't expecting. They looked at each other and Hallie could tell who was the black sheep of the group. It was important that she continue to observe and see what she could use against her fellow people. She was treating them each like a suspect, untrustworthy, analyzing each one and waiting for them to crack. Including her own ally. She didn't like to be alone, and Charlie seemed like the best option for her. He seemed similar to her, not oblivious like Union. Charlie was a realist, and Hallie wanted the company of another person, even if she was suspicious of them. Charlie had not yet proved his innocence to her, after all, that he was worthy of her trust. Perhaps he would. Or perhaps Hallie would catch his act and bring him to justice.

Hallie watched as Camellia Gallen walked on the stage. She looked quite formidable in a black dress with a collar of black feathers around her head and a low-cut V neck. The dress was somewhat sheer, with silver sparkles sprinkled around. The ensemble was dark enough that nothing showed through. Her make-up was dramatically dark on her lips and around her eyes, with some glitter on her face. Glitter seemed to be really _in_ right now.

Camellia had a powerful air around her as she walked on stage and gave Piccolo a very tight handshake with a glance that looked almost distrustful. She took a seat beside Piccolo, but didn't slouch. She almost tried to sit over the interviewer.

"Welcome to our stage, Camellia."

Camellia scowled at that. "I wish I could say I feel welcome."

It was an interview for the ages, that was for sure. Camellia wasn't nearly as boisterous and unfiltered as Jace was, though. She obviously was trying to express her displeasure without being too controversial. Piccolo tried to keep it simple, but Camellia wasn't there for simple.

"So, I have to ask you about that ten," Piccolo said. "That is quite the score! Were you surprised to receive such a high score?"

"No," Camellia said. Her eyes flicked: just a little: and Hallie thought she could be lying. "I'm here to fight. I'm not here to give up my chance."

Piccolo went on to ask her about the girl who was reaped. Camellia told her the truth: Jo was her girlfriend, and Camellia wasn't going to watch another of her loved ones die in the Games. She volunteered to save her life, and promised that she was going to make it home back to her. It was sweet, and made Camellia seem strong. The crowd loved it. Camellia didn't even look at them as she walked over to her seat and took a seat.

"Next up, give a warm welcome to Cerulean Elpharae!" The crowd applauded for the boy, who walked out on the stage looking awestruck by the big stage. He was wearing a blue suit to match his eyes and his name, with a blue-gray dress shirt under and a tie with blue, gray, and white plaid. He gave the crowd a smile and waved a little.

"Welcome!" Hallie noticed how severely she enounced the word. She must have worked on her diction for this.

"Thanks," Ceru said, giving her a handshake and sitting down.

The interview was interesting. Piccolo's voice was quieter to the crowd because she held the microphone farther away from her mouth and looked straight at Ceru as she talked. Ceru understood most of what she was saying, only having to ask her to repeat once. He talked about growing up deaf, which melted the crowd's hearts. Hallie watched his face, which didn't look completely in the act, as he made the crowd love him. He also talked about his alliance with Lonan, and his unique experience in learning to talk and read lips despite being born deaf.

"So Ceru, do you think that being deaf might take you out of the game?"

"With Lonan, I know it won't," Ceru said confidently. "He can hear. And I can hold my own in a fight. Back home, my friends and I did some training and learned how to fight. I will prove my skills to you all. I don't intend to die quietly."

That made the crowd applaud, the ground rumbling under Hallie as many of them stomped their feet, hoping that Ceru could feel the vibrations and feel their support. The rest of the interview went smoothly, but Hallie made sure to remember that Cerulean knew how to fight. It would help her out later.

"Next up, please welcome Sonnet Timmons!"

The crowd gave applause to the pretty girl as she stepped out on stage. Sonnet was wearing a two-piece dress with a black top that showed a little of her belly and a floor-length orange skirt. Her hair looked very elegant, and her make-up was light, but accentuated her eyes.

"Welcome Sonnet!"

Sonnet smiled and thanked her politely. The interview was fairly uneventful at first, the basic questions about her time in the Capitol and her training score. She did reveal something that Hallie already knew: her alliance with Hallie's district partner Burton. The crowd enjoyed that piece of information. Piccolo asked Sonnet what she did for fun, and that was when she really tried to capture the crowd.

"Well," she started. "I am a singer," she said. "I even brought my ukulele to the Capitol with me."

"I think it's appropriate that the party theme this year is sing!" Piccolo said enthusiastically.

"I look forward to performing in front of the Capitol, but it won't be the same without my partner and band member, Hattie." Hallie looked up at thinking she heard her name, but realizing that there were T's there, not L's.

Sonnet went on to talk about her sisterhood with Hattie and her love of performing. She even sang a little song for the crowd, because Piccolo insisted they just couldn't wait another night to hear her sing.

 _What is all this talk about a party about?_ Hallie wondered to herself. Perhaps Charlie would know.

Sonnet gave an elegant curtsy as she was presented to the crowd one last time, blowing a kiss to the cheering crowd. Then, she went to take her seat and Piccolo announced her District partner.

"Next up, please welcome… Coda Fukai!"

The boy came up on the stage, looking comfortable to Hallie in his gray turtleneck sweater and dark washed-out jeans. The jeans hid his prosthetic, so he looked like just a normal person. But Hallie could see how he was still unsure of the new prosthetic he was given and wobbled a little bit. She wished she could be dressed so comfortably, but he must have been hot in the summer heat of the outdoor Arena under all the stage lights.

"Welcome to the Capitol Coda!"

"Pssh," Coda said. Hallie was anxious to see how this went.

The interview was just as excitingly bad as Hallie expected it would be. Coda was playing a bad boy type angle, which seemed funny because he was only fourteen. However, he made the crowd think of him as a threat more than just a cute little kid. He never gave much detail about anything, which lead Hallie to conclude that he was telling the truth, but not the complete truth.

"So Coda, you've seem to have a lot of fire in you, even shown by your chariot outfit," Piccolo said. "And you don't seem to let anything stop you."

"I won't," he said.

"Not even your prosthetic?"

Coda's face immediately hardened and he glared over at her. "Of course not, do you see it stopping me now?"

"No," Piccolo said. "Of course not." Coda grumbled, but Piccolo couldn't get out of him what happened that lead to him losing his leg.

The rest of the interview after that was tense, but thankfully not long. His buzzer rang and as Piccolo presented him to the crowd, Hallie realized that she was next. Her heart picked up, nerves settling in, which she tried to surpress.

Hallie heard her name called and wrung her hands nervously. This was her interview. And while she had plenty of times been the incriminating interviewer, she had never been the one that was interrogated. She had to get into the mindset of a criminal: putting up a front and not letting anyone see the truth. The truth was that Hallie was small and weak, and she didn't have much skill at all of these silly weapons and such. But they couldn't know that. The sponsors wanted to see a tribute with a chance at winning despite their young age, and Hallie was going to give it to them.

She smoothed out the dress she was wearing: a pretty dress that hit Hallie halfway down her thighs, that was green and had white lace patterns resembling filigree on the skirt, and at the top of the bodice. The lacey sleeves were slightly itchy, but Hallie put it aside. She held her head up high and walked out on the stage.

"Welcome Hallie!" Piccolo said, gesturing her over with an outreached hand. Hallie closed the distance between them and shook Piccolo's hand with a sure grip. She had practiced her handshake for when she was interrogating people, to show that she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Thank you," Hallie said, playing it cool. "Pleasure."

"I think all of us here in the Capitol are looking forward to hearing from you today," Piccolo said.

Hallie was confused, but didn't let it show on her face. "Are you?"

"Hallie, it's not every day that a thirteen-year-old scores a seven!" Piccolo said. Hallie wasn't sure what she meant by that, thinking about it before she vaguely remembered the reveal of the scores that happened last night. She hadn't thought her score was all that important, so she just shut that part out of her memory. She really had no idea what that score even meant. She vaguely remembered watching pictures and numbers on her television back home, but she didn't really know or care to know what the numbers meant. Apparently, a seven was a good score. That's right. June and Prentice had said they were very impressed with her for it.

"I guess it's not," she said cooly.

"What ever did you do to earn such a score!?" Piccolo asked.

Hallie gave it some thought. She remembered performing but didn't really remember what she did. Whatever it was, it wasn't really intentional. "I think it had to do with-"

Piccolo looked shocked that she was talking and pulled the microphone away from her. She looked very frazzled. "I think private sessions are meant to remain private," Piccolo said quickly. "Don't you?"

Hallie blinked. But Piccolo had _asked_ her what she did. Hallie was just going to tell her. Was that not allowed? Apparently it was not. But then why would Piccolo ask her then? Interviewers: and Capitlites: made no sense. Perhaps Piccolo was simply trying to trick Hallie some way. Maybe this was secretly an interrogation after all. Hallie kept her guard up.

"Of course," Hallie said. "I was just leading you on."

Piccolo laughs. "How charming!" she said, and the crowd gave some applause. "Now, let's move from your impressive training score and talk a little about your home life. What did you like to do back home in District Nine?"

"Oh!" Hallie said. "I'm a detective!" she said happily. "I like to go around the District and look for dead bodies." The crowd gasped at that. Hallie gulped. Did she say something wrong? "I mean, I do it because I want to bring them justice," she said. "I want to solve murder cases. In fact, I did once." The crowd was still quiet.

"Well, that's quite an… interesting hobby," Piccolo said. "It could come with some unexpected strengths in the Games, though. Don't you think?"

"Oh, yes," Hallie said, giving the crowd a smile, trying to get the energy back. "I also love my family," she said quickly. "My Dad is great, he gives me presents occasionally, and my Mom and I love to bake together. And I miss my four-year-old brother Frodo. He's so much fun."

"Ah, a family-oriented tribute! How sweet!" Piccolo said. _Tributes, that's what they're called._ The crowd applauded and Hallie smiled wider.

"So Hallie, what's one thing that you want this crowd: and the nation: to know about you?"

Hallie considered this for a moment. "I want them to know that I want to get home," she said, honestly because she wasn't really sure what else to say. Her buzzer rang and Piccolo presented her to the crowd.

"Hallie Vista, everyone!" Piccolo said. She took a bow, and, still smiling from the applause, walked back to her seat next to Coda.

"Next up, everyone give a warm welcome to our prankster from District Nine, Burton Damask!"

Hallie's District partner walked out on the stage with a smile, waving to the crowd. He was wearing a dark purple suit that almost looked black but not quite, with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. His hair, much to Hallie's dismay, was tied back into a man bun. The crowd seemed to love it, though.

"Welcome to the Capitol, Burton!" Piccolo said kindly, shaking his hand.

"Thanks Piccolo, it's great to be here." He took a seat.

Hallie was surprised at how honest her District partner was through his interview. He acted exactly the same as he usually did in the compartment interacting with June, his mentor. He was just funny enough, but also charming and likable. He wasn't extremely outrageous or noteworthy, but he was relatable, which the crowd loved. He talked about his ally Sonnet, and his dreams of going to University in District Three, which could now become a reality if he won the Games.

"So, I think we have to talk about your chariot outfit," Piccolo said, and the crowd laughed. "What drove you to do that to Remus?"

Burton smiled. "It's nothing personal," he said. "As that lady said, we don't know each other at all. I just thought that since I was designing for someone that was so interested in love that it would be fun to run with it and twist it a little."

"Do you regret your choice, after seeing the outfit that he designed for your District partner that was so chic?"

Burton thought. "No, not really," he said. "It was funny and if anything, he'll be the one everyone remembers for years to come, not me." The crowd laughed and clapped at that, and Burton smiled.

That gave his interview a new rush of forward momentum, which continued until his buzzer rang.

"Burton Damask!" announced Piccolo. Burton came over to where the tributes were sitting and took his seat next to Hallie.

"You did good," he said kindly.

"Thanks," she said. On his face, she could see he was being honest.

Hopefully the Capitol thought so too.

~.~.

-Union Pickford, 13, District 11-

Union felt a bit like he should be in District Twelve with this outfit. His suit was black, as was his dress shirt underneath, tie, even his socks were black! He felt just a little bit like a lump of coal: or like he was attending a funeral. Thankfully, he'd never done the latter, but he imagined if he did, this would be how he was dressed.

 _Maybe if I attend the funeral for other tributes,_ Union thought, before pushing the thought out of his head. Eden was his _friend_. He didn't want to watch her die. She was so nice. Union knew that only one person came out of the Games usually, but there was an exception one year and there were two! Union was confident that his parents would see that Eden was his friend and they would get her out of the Games too. Then they would both live and they both were immune and he wouldn't have to dress like this anymore!

Union couldn't help feeling afraid, though. He didn't want Eden to die. Even if he knew he was immune, he didn't know for sure that Eden was immune also.

Union frowned, thinking about what Mom and Dad told him before he left. He promised them that he would continue to be happy. That was what they wanted for him. And Union didn't want to disappoint his parents. So even when he felt sad, he kept smiling. When he felt scared, he kept smiling. When he felt guilty, guilty that Eden might not be immune, he smiled. Even when the doubt crept into his mind that he actually wasn't immune… He felt terrible for doubting his parents. But he couldn't let anyone know that he wasn't always so chipper and happy. He just had to keep being happy, no matter what. When Union was alone, he just wanted to cry, but he knew that the cameras were _always_ on them. He couldn't. His parents would be sad and disappointed if he was sad on the cameras. He just had to keep the smile on his face. He had to keep being happy.

Now, though, it was easy to smile. He enjoyed this kind of thing; being from a rich family, it wasn't the first time Union had to dress up nice. And he was going to be able to prove to his parents and the nation that he was happy, and he wouldn't stop being happy. That made him smile. Union bounced on his toes as he waited for his turn impatiently. The next person to go on stage wasn't him, though. Union watched as Piccolo announced Oona Loveless.

The girl from District Ten was definitely dressed to impress tonight. She looked really pretty, her hair styled elegantly and wearing a blue dress that was very tight and shiny as it was metallic with one long sleeve with a few ruffles and the other side sleeveless. She walked out on the stage with a straight face.

Union hadn't talked much to Oona, but he knew that this was how she usually looked in the training center. She gave Piccolo a tight handshake and a grunt in greeting before sitting down. Oona was very blunt and straightforward, which made her hard to like. Mom had always told him that people like someone that is always cheerful and energetic, which is part of the reason why Union strove to be that all the time. Oona was blunt, and didn't once smile, so it was harder for anyone to like her. Union felt kind of bad for her.

"So, we saw some footage of you making some threats to a few of the other tributes. Have you had time to simmer down from those moments?"

"I don't simmer down," she said, "Nor do I make threats. I make promises. I intend to prove that to you."

"Oh my! This is one vicious tribute."

"Not vicious, just honest," Oona said. Union frowned. Oona then went on to make threats for Owen, who had confessed his love for his District partner, and another few of the Careers. Union cringed at them, but he wasn't really afraid of her. He would just stay out her way. Plus, she couldn't hurt him anyways. She walked back to her seat.

"Next up, give a round of applause for her District partner, Lonan Fodor!"

Lonan was wearing a simple pair of black pants and a white dress shirt with a red velvet tie. He had been wearing a jacket when Hallie saw him backstage, but it was now over his shoulder, and draped over the chair after he shook Piccolo's hand.

"Good to see you Lonan."

"Good to see you too, Piccolo," Lonan said, smiling.

Union didn't have an older brother, but if he did, he would want one like Lonan. He was really nice, even in training, and Union wanted to get to know him, except…. Well, he was already friends with Eden and he didn't want to put too much pressure on his parents to try and save three people. That was unheard of. Union had to try at least and be a little realistic. Lonan was kind throughout his interview, and the crowd really seemed to like it. He talked briefly about not joining the Careers, but focused more on his ally Cerulean, who also seemed really nice. It helped that they were both so attractive, as well.

"So, what do you have waiting back home?"

Lonan took a deep breath. Union frowned as his face became sad. "Well, actually, I have… A son." The crowd gasped and suddenly everyone was paying attention.

"I'm sorry, a son?"

"Yes, you heard me right," Lonan said quietly. "Before coming here to the Games, I was raped. Yes, it's possible for a man to be raped, if you're wondering. Suddenly, everyone was against me. Nobody believed me. I understand why they don't, of course. But the hardest part about the whole ideal is that I haven't yet had a chance to meet my son. That's all I want now. Just to have the rights to see my son."

The crowd cooed in sympathy. Piccolo frowned.

"Well, we all hope you get to have that bond with him someday."

Union frowned. They all seemed to appreciate that he was sad on camera, but that didn't make sense to Union. People liked happy, that's what Mom and Dad said. They didn't ever like sad. Union frowned. Thankfully, Lonan turned it around and had people smiling and clapping by the end.

"Everyone, Lonan Fodor!" he took a bow and thanked the crowd as he went to take a seat.

Eden in front of him rocked from side to side on her feet nervously. Union suddenly felt nervous for his friend. He put a hand on his friend's back. "You can do this," he said.

Eden smiled slightly at him. "Thanks."

"Please welcome to the stage… Miss Eden Robins!" the crowd cheered for the girl, who gave one last look at her District partner and then walked out on the stage.

Eden was wearing a soft, light pink dress that ended at her knee. The bodice was made of lacey flower petals, cut off by a sparkly silver belt and turning into a fluffy, ruffled skirt. She looked so shy and nervous walking on the stage, Union started to feel worried. He couldn't help her, but hopefully his advice to smile rubbed off on her.

"Come on over, Eden."

Eden slowly, shyly walked over and gave Piccolo a small, weak handshake. Union frowned, wanting her to turn it around. She started out quiet and shy, but thankfully Union noticed that she seemed to be getting at least a little bit comfortable. She was doing the suggestion of Chervil by continuing to play up the cute angle, and she did it well. The subtle make-up on her face with more silver glitter helped with this angle. She enjoyed talking about her family back home and her time in the Capitol.

"So, what do you think your biggest strength is?" Piccolo asked her.

"I don't really have many," she said quietly. "But I have a really good ally." Union perked up at that, smiling and thankful for his friend bringing him into the interview.

"District partner team! That's great!"

"We bonded because of our shared home, and because of how young we both are," she said, giving the crowd a small smile. Union hoped this would be the momentum she needed to give a really good interview. Eden smiled more as it went, and the crowd seemed to like her at the end, because they all applauded.

Union smiled, glad his friend gave a good interview.

"Next up, please welcome… Union Pickford!"

Union grinned. It was his turn! He hurried out on the stage, giving the crowd his most dazzling smile. He waved to the crowd and when they applauded louder for him, the grin on his face widened. He was so excited now! They loved him! Even if his fellow tributes didn't know who he was, this crowd obviously did. They knew he was a Pickford, they knew who his parents were. And, most importantly, they knew that he was going to win because of it.

"Welcome Union!"

Union grinned at the crowd of adoring fans. He never thought he would be this liked by anybody, but now he was. Union beamed. And being on stage with Piccolo Wallace was amazing. He didn't know much about her involvement in the Games, but he did know about her work as a musician in the Capitol Symphony. Sometimes he would watch their concerts on TV, if he had a night to himself. She was always so nice-looking, and in person she looked even nicer. She was not only attractive, but she looked kind. Union was so happy to meet her, and happy that she would be getting him out of the Games. Perhaps when he got out, they could be friends.

"Thank you," Union said, grinning. He was so ready for this! He shook Piccolo's hand with a big motion, and happily sunk into the plush chair set up for him. It was even more comfortable than he'd thought it would be, watching the other tributes sit. He loved the feeling of it.

"You seem to have made yourself right at home!" Piccolo said.

"Oh yes," Union said. "I love the Capitol. It's like my house, but even better! Because the entire city is like it!"

"Well, it's nice to see how well you've adjusted!" Piccolo said.

"It really wasn't hard, considering, you know, who I am," Union said matter-of-factly.

"Who you are?" Piccolo asked. "Please elaborate."

Union's face scrunched for a moment, not sure why she would tell him to do that. Don't they already know? Union started to feel nervous. If they didn't know, how was he going to be taken out of the Arena?! _It's okay,_ he told himself. _Keep smiling! Make Mom and Dad proud._ After all, Piccolo had to play dumb about various things in the other interviews that should have been obvious. Perhaps this was because the Capitol knew that the other tributes didn't know who he was, therefore didn't believe him. This was just for those people that lived under a rock.

"I'm a Pickford, silly!" Union said. "Of Pickford Shipping! My Dad oversees the shipping of District Eleven goods to the Capitol! It's why you all have veggies and fruits! It's because of my family! Of me!"

Piccolo gave him a smile. "Ah, I see. Well, we are very thankful to you and your family then."

Union beamed. He _knew_ Piccolo was just playing dumb! "And I need to be there to continue to watch over the company after my father, which means he's going to make sure I can't die in the Games!"

Piccolo looked confused. _Playing dumb again…_ "How is he going to do that?" she asked.

Union laughed. "My parents have a lot of power and money," he said. "They're going to get me out of here. I just know it!"

"I see. Well, hopefully they'll be there to spend you some sponsor goods!"

Union huffed. Piccolo was great, but she wasn't listening to him. "They'll be able to do far more than that. But yes, they could keep me comfortable in the Arena while they get me out of there. And my ally Eden too!"

Piccolo perked up. "Ah, so you're allied with your District partner! How did this come about?"

"Oh, Eden was having some trouble getting sponsors, so I'm going to take care of her! She's a really nice person and I'm glad that she's my friend!" The crowd applauded at that, and Union grinned. He hoped he was setting up his friend for some love and sponsors while he was here.

"Well, that's very sweet. We're looking forward to seeing what you two do in the Arena together!" The crowd applauded.

"I'm not going to die," Union said confidently. "And Eden won't either, my parents are going to protect her because she's my friend. I'm sure of it. They love me and they want me to be happy."

"I sure hope so," Piccolo said. "And I wish you the best of luck."

His buzzer rang, and Union was sad that it was over. That was so much fun, he didn't want it to end. But he had to keep smiling. _Don't be sad because it's over, smile because it happened_. One of his mantras to live by. He smiled and waved to the crowd as he went over to find his seat.

"Now, everyone please welcome to the stage… Miss Gabrielle Sky!"

Gabrielle didn't smile as she walked out on the stage. She was frowning, which made Union frown in return. Sadness, like happiness, was infectious. Why was she spreading the wrong one? Her short hair was now wavy, and she was wearing a lacey gray dress with long sleeves that touched the floor. She didn't even look at the crowd that was clapping for her.

 _Uh oh,_ Union thought to himself.

"Welcome Gabrielle," Piccolo said.

"Cut the shit," she said, scowling. "Just cut it."

"Please, have a seat," Piccolo said quietly.

"I don't live to do what Capitolites say," Gabrielle said angrily, still not sitting.

The interview was short. Gabrielle was just plain old unpleasant, and it caused the buzzer to ring far faster than anyone, especially Union, thought. Gabrielle was yelling at Piccolo for being part of the "oppression" of the Capitol. She also said something that confused Union.

"I'm not going to play your Games," Gabrielle said. "You may have corrupted, ruined my sister, but you will never corrupt me! I'm not doing it!"

Union was confused as to why she would say that, and what it even meant. He frowned as she walked over to her seat and actually sat down next to him. She had a very unpleasant energy about her, and Union shifted slightly closer to Eden as Piccolo announced the last tribute of the night.

"Please give one final welcome to District Twelve's Charlie Gerow!" Piccolo said. The crowd applauded as the boy, Union's age, came out from behind the stage. Eden and Union tried to talk to him, but he didn't seem interested in them. Nor did Hallie. But now they were allied. Union knew that he and Eden were better, though, because they were immune. He was immune.

Charlie was wearing a pale yellow suitcoat with a matching vest and pants. Underneath, he wore a white dress shirt and a black tie with white polka dots. He gave the crowd a small smile and a wave. He was already looking better than his District partner.

"Welcome!" Piccolo said, smiling at him. Charlie gave a small, slightly nervous smile back.

"Thank you so much," he said quietly, with a smile. He wasn't as energetic as Union, but his yellow suit and kind face made Union think he was doing a good job.

Charlie gave a nice interview, in Union's opinion. He was nice, and he was kind. He seemed pretty genuine and honest, which Union could respect. He just was very quiet and seemed shy, which wouldn't get him places, Union knew that for sure. He wanted to hope that Charlie could come out of his shell, but that was not something Union could afford to think. He frowned but quickly turned it back into a smile. No room for frowning here. No room for frowning _ever_.

"If you remember much about the Games, you might recognize the Gerow name. Charlie isn't the first of them to be in the Games. Did you know either of the Gerows past?"

"No, because they died young, before I was born. But I don't want to become like them. I don't think I will." He frowned, and Union frowned. He didn't seem very confident. Probably because he realized that Union truly was immune after his interview.

"Well, we hope you don't," Piccolo said kindly. She asked him a couple more questions, which he answered, still shyly, until his buzzer rang.

"Charlie Gerow, everyone!" The crowd applauded, and her hurried off the stage to his seat, where the tributes all stood up. "Give one last round of applause for all of our tributes!" The applause got louder, and Union smiled at that. They loved the tributes, and Union loved them.

Piccolo smiled at the crowd. "And make sure you don't miss the third annual Capitol Block Party, Sing! Come to Main Street and meet the tributes in person! See you all then!" She smiled and the lights all went to black, the broadcast ending.

Union took a deep breath.

He was going to be just fine… Right?

~.~.

 _ **A/N: The interviews are officially done! I'm so freaking excited to get into the party chapters, you have no idea! I hope you enjoyed these interviews and the little insight into the tributes that are observing them. Let me know your thoughts and predictions as we go into the first phase of the party!**_

 _ **Also, just to let you know, updates are going to slow down and maybe even halt in August as I have an internship that spans that month. So I will become far more sporadic before the party, but I'm not giving up. The BB will be posted in the fall, I promise!**_

 _ **CQ: Which interview stood out the most to you in both chapters?**_

 _ **Thanks for all of your support!**_


	25. Preparation

**Party Preparation**

-Cerulean Elpharae, 16, District 7-

Ceru nervously twirled a coin around in his hands. It was dropped by someone: either by Vanilla or one of the mentors: but nobody cared to claim it. There really wasn't much he could do with it, but it was a way to pass the time. Usually he wouldn't look down for so long, but the nerves fluttered around his stomach and this was a good way to help them for a moment.

Maud, his mentor, was sitting across from him when he looked up. Hopefully she hadn't been talking… He knew how frustrating it was for her that he couldn't always catch what she was saying. She wasn't rude, really, she just had a lot of important things to say. There was so much advice from her that Ceru couldn't keep a hold of it all: he was never great at remembering spoken words. He did much better with written words. He was so focused on reading lips that sometimes the words didn't completely stick in his head. But he tried to get the most important stuff. She seemed pleased when he said who he was allying with. Lonan was a nice person: he must have noticed Ceru watching him try and fail to join the Careers. It was interesting to observe, and he was gathering the dynamics of the alliance the best he could.

After seeing Lonan put out such an impressive showing, Ceru was shocked that the Careers rejected him. Even more surprising was that Lonan didn't ally with his District partner, who was strong and certainly formidable, if not rough around the edges.

Ceru watched as Lonan talked to the District Five tributes, but again to no luck for the formidable tribute. Rammie must have seen Ceru watching her, though, because she came over. Ceru couldn't catch what she was saying: she was talking far too fast and making theatrical expressions that matched her words. She obviously wasn't changing for Ceru, so he just figured that it wasn't worth it and turned back around. That was when Lonan approached him, asking if he was okay.

"Okay?" Ceru had asked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He wasn't dumb. He figured that whatever Rammie was saying, it was nothing nice. That was one of those times that he liked being deaf. It was like an automatic off-switch to her bullshit. If he didn't want to be bothered by her, all he had to do was just turn around and not look at her. Besides, it was obvious that she had no real skills other than her bad mouth. Ceru wasn't really worried about her.

Lonan must have liked something about Ceru's style, because the two of them ended up having lunch together. Lonan was a good guy and Ceru was glad to have an ally he could trust. Lonan's subdued personality would be helped out hopefully by Ceru's optimism. He at least tried to be optimistic. Hopefully he could prove himself to be useful to Lonan.

Maud said something, but she kind of mumbled and Ceru didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry?"

"Someone should be here soon," she said again with clearer diction.

"Who?" Ceru asked curiously. His stylist?

"Someone is coming to - the party."

Cerulean blinked. "To what?"

"Eggs -."

"Eggs?"

Cerulean was just so confused. Maud said it again, and he squinted but just couldn't get the word. There was a P in it? He felt so stupid for having to ask again. He just couldn't get it… "What will they do?"

Maud took a deep breath, and Ceru frowned at the thought of disappointing her. "Describe the details."

Cerulean took a minute to remember what they were talking about. "Oh, you meant explain!" he said. X's were always hard for him to grasp. He wasn't even sure if he said the sound correctly those rare times that he said it. Maud nodded. Ceru still felt annoyed at himself, but shrugged it off.

Cerulean watched as his District partner entered the room with her mentor. Helen looked very tired and exhausted, but determined. When Ceru saw her around the District, she often looked sunny and happy, but now her face was hardened: her tribute must have rubbed off on her somehow.

"…They going to the District Eight floor first." Her face was contorted like she was asking a question, but Ceru wasn't sure.

"I'm not exactly sure, but he should be here."

They both looked over at Maud, but when Ceru looked over she was done saying whatever it was she was saying, and then when he looked back it seemed that whoever was responding was finished. Ceru felt like a ping pong ball as he tried to catch up and continue following the conversation. When he looked back from Maud, there was a new presence in the room. This was a man that Ceru didn't recognize.

Helen was up on her feet greeting him. Camellia looked at him warily, obviously made uncomfortable by the new presence of an unfamiliar Capitolite in the room.

Ceru liked to watch interesting people, and Camellia was certainly an interesting person. He didn't mean to seem morbid by branding her this way of course. She was just a person that peaked his interest. He didn't catch exactly what was going on, but he did know who she was because he recognized her from her two other TV stints: thankfully those ones had closed captions so he could see what she was saying. She was an old soul: obviously exhausted, sad, and angry. Her ally Jace seemed to follow the same path. Her anger and sadness made her strong, but it was not a permanent form of strength.

Helen looked at Ceru and motioned for her to come over to the living area. Maud followed, sitting next to Helen on the couch. Camellia was sitting on an armchair, and Ceru decided to take a seat on the floor so he could have a straight-on view of the man's lips.

"Nice to meet you both," he said. "My name is Benjamin -." (Cerulean was never good at reading names, especially those that he'd never heard before. At least he knew what the name Benjamin looked like on the lips.

He was a fairly silly looking guy. He had magenta hair that was sticking up all over the place and peered at them through thick, square glasses. But his expression looked gruff.

"I'm the conductor of the Capitol symphony." Ah, that was why Ceru didn't recognize him at all. At least if Upward Voyager was on TV, he could turn up the volume and feel the vibrations of the bass instruments. He never watched the symphony though. What was the point?

Ceru's eyes flicked over to his District partner when she made a big motion of raising her hand. Ceru made eye contact with her and she began talking.

"Why are you here? We know how the party works," she said.

Ceru looked back over at this Benjamin person.

"In years past, many of the tributes solicited help in learning to dance from those who were classically trained. To solve this problem, we have six Capitol teachers and helpers to assist those who want to learn."

"Do we have to?" Ceru asked nervously. He hadn't considered this.

"All District partners share the first dance," Benjamin said. "It's tradition."

Cerulean frowned, worried about how he was going to pull this off. It was hard because, well he couldn't hear.

"This is why I stopped at the District Eight floor first," Benjamin said. "I am willing to spend as much time as you need to come up with a system that works."

Cerulean nodded. "Thank you." Benjamin nodded, and then handed each tribute a piece of paper.

"The information you need is here," he said. "But I'm going to say it out loud and then answer any questions. While he was talking, Ceru read the words on the paper.

 _The annual Games party is a tradition spawning from the Fourth Quarter Quell. This pamphlet explains the function and setup of the annual party for reference._

 _The President's mansion will open for all guests at 4:00 P.M. The tributes and their District parties will arrive at 4:30 P.M. The first "phase" of the party takes place at the President's mansion. This is a select-invitation, formal party. Along with District parties (including escort and mentor dates, if applicable), musicians and their dates will attend. The other guests are extremely wealthy and influential, so this is a wonderful chance to network. The Capitol Symphony will be in attendance. This is a formal event that begins with a first dance between District partners. The tributes will dine with the President and then are free to dance and network as they please._

 _At 8:00, the tributes will be transported by limo to Main Street. During the ride, tributes will follow their stylists' instructions on turning their formal wear into a casual look. The Capitol Block party, AKA "Phase Two" is open to all Capitolites and Victors. However, tributes will have priority to cut lines and do whatever they wish. The theme for this party is, "Sing!" This means that each tribute will be given the opportunity to sing a song of choice with a band of their choosing, if they so wish. Requests must be submitted by 3:00 P.M. today. This is a chance to network and enjoy what the Capitol has to offer. The block party will shut down at 11:00 P.M. and tributes will be returned to their compartments._

Ceru read faster than Benjamin talked, so he watched as the Capitolite read the last few sentences, noticing how his accent made his lips read differently.

"Any questions?" he asked, finally. No movement from Camellia, and Ceru couldn't think of anything either.

"Okay. Now, if you both wouldn't mind, I will give you some advice on how to waltz."

"Yes please!" Ceru said quickly, standing up. He was usually alright moving his body how he was told, so if he could just get it down, maybe this would work.

"A waltz is a dance in three," Ben said. "This means that you will count the pulses in threes." Ben held up his fingers and Cerulean watched as he went from one to two to three over and over again. Then, he tapped the beat on Cerulean's shoulder for him to feel it, and try to internalize it. After Ceru felt okay about it, Ben slowly taught him the steps. Then, he combined the two, tapping the pulse and moving his feet. Once Cerulean had the steps without tripping, it was not so bad. It took a long time for him to get it, but by the end, he was proud of his progress. Ben then went to teach Camellia the steps, who had been watching this whole time.

Camellia seemed to catch on quickly. She was following the steps far quicker than Cerulean was: but then again, she was learning by following, while Ceru was trying to learn how to lead. It was just tradition.

Ceru was surprised when he was being gestured over, for the two District partners to dance together.

"Make sure you tap the pulse on him so he knows when to step," Ben told Camellia. Ceru felt her cold hand on his shoulder. Her fingers tapped… Something. It wasn't like Ben's firm, steady pulse that helped Ceru to figure out what was going on. He was quickly getting frustrated: not with his District partner, but himself. He wished he wasn't so helpless. Ben had to leave after an hour or so of work, to prepare to warm up the symphony before the tributes would arrive. When he left, Camellia took a seat, her face contorted in annoyance.

"I can't help you," she said, frowning and looking upset. "That guy was no help."

"I don't think he was made to be a teacher," Ceru said with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to make you look stupid!" she says. "I just can't…"

"Hey, it's been a long day," Ceru said. "Don't harp on yourself…"

Camellia looked up at him, frowning. She just looked so distraught, and Ceru couldn't help frowning. He didn't want her to feel this way because of him. She wasn't even allied with him or anything. She may have been an angry girl, but she had a big heart. Ceru sat next to her, having no idea how to help her as much as he wanted to know what to say.

"Thanks for trying," he said. "I'm just sorry that I can't make you look good because I can't… I can't hear." Ceru frowned. He hated to say those words. It was such a negative way to talk about it. But right now, that was how he felt. Held back because he couldn't hear.

Camellia suddenly stood up, a new look on her face. It was the same look she had when she volunteered: one of pure fire and determination. Ceru frowned, worried that he'd said something to anger her.

"No," she said, still facing him so he could see what she was saying. "I'm not going to give up like this."

Ceru's eyebrows creased as she started walking towards the elevator. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Camellia turned around so that he could see her lips. "I'm going to learn how to do this for you."

"Where are you going to learn anything about music?" he asked.

Camellia glanced down at her feet before looking back up.

"I'm going to the District Six floor."

~.~.

-Arden Rivendell, 18, District 2-

"You guys are pros," Viola Wallace said, from her spot sitting on the couch. "There's not going to be a better-looking couple for the first dance." She got up, flipping her hair over her extensions, smiling at the sounds of her bracelets jingling when she did so. "This is why I only wanted to work with you and District One," she said, still smirking.

Arden could see Remus giving her a look, and resisted the urge to laugh about it. Remus wasn't exactly the most rugged man Arden had ever met, but not even he could possibly be as extra as the announcer in front of them right now.

"Thanks," Arden said, trying to remain cordial. She was never a big fan of Capitolites that were entitled, but she didn't want to make an enemy out of Viola Wallace of all people.

"But when I dance with my beloved Aika, that title will quickly be stripped away from you," Viola said, gracefully standing up and twirling around a little.

Arden was just confused, giving Remus a look.

"Who's that?" he finally asked. Viola turned around, her face scrunched in offense and annoyance.

"How do you not know who she is!" She gave the mentors a look. "You should be ashamed," she scolded them.

Pluto sank back a little, but Odin just gave a very blank stare and a shrug in response.

"She's the co-Head Gamemaker!" she said, sounding offended.

"They outlawed those after the 81st Games disaster," Odin said, sounding bored and only slightly confused.

"She's Lux's assistant person, isn't she?" Demetrius asked, but even the escort's face didn't look entirely sure. "She made an announcement, didn't she? That one time?"

Viola glared at all of them. "You've got to be joking," she said. "She was the one that delivered the chariot twist!"

Arden remembered her after that, and the collective District Two lightbulb lit up in recognition as they all had a collective, "Ooooh."

"Yeah, I said she's Lux's assistant," Demetrius said, sounding annoyed that his knowledge was challenged.

Viola looked over at him, annoyed. "That's just her title, but soon she'll be far more than just the doofus's assistant."

"This conversation would go much better for you if you were in a room of people that fear confrontation," Odin said bluntly. "We're Careers, we've basically trained our lives for confrontation. If my godmother was here, she would have thrown at least one and a half tables by now." Pluto nodded sagely.

"I have nothing against Head Gamemaker Hastings," Arden said. She wanted to be sure she wasn't associated with that negativity. Viola was really reminding her of Chanel right now, and her fake friends. Arden never cared to associate with that kind of personality.

"With all due respect Miss Wallace, I think we've learned all that you have to teach us," Remus said. Bringing out the charm again to politely get her to go away. Arden was glad to have him as a teammate. For now, at least.

"I think I've taught you all that you're able to learn," she said, before turning on one of her two-inch heels and walking quickly back to the elevator. As soon as they heard the elevator moving, the team collectively relaxed.

"What have they been putting in her oatmeal?" Pluto asked, scrunching their face.

"Two and a half teaspoons of bitch," Odin replied. For the first time that Arden had seen, the younger mentor relaxed around Odin and gave a small laugh.

"I was going to say entitlement powder, but that was better," Demetrius said.

"I think it was great!" Pluto said, giving their friend a wide smile.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Remus asked, and the five of them took their places back around the table. Arden picked up her cards again and glanced down at the pile of Apple Jacks in front of her. Ever since the mentors told the tributes that their Arena would be a casino, the District Two team had spent much of their free time playing typical casino Games that Demetrius taught them. For now, the wagering tokens were simply Apple Jacks, but Arden played like she was betting supplies against… Someone. She had a pretty good poker face already, but it was only improved with practice. They finished their round of poker, and then played a few rounds of Blackjack before their stylists came to get them.

"Oh, this is so sweet!" Remus's stylist said happily. "Hurry, get me a camera!"

"Oh, no," Odin said, "We don't have to do that," but the woman already had Remus's camera in her hands. "Just pretend like you're playing," she said. Arden looked theatrically focused as the picture was snapped.

"We have to go now!" said Arden's stylist, an older woman who was all about keeping the schedule. Needless to say, she was frustrated greatly by the disorganization of the team this year.

"Are all District Two citizens as good of dancers as you two?" Demetrius asked curiously, as Remus and Arden helped pile up the cereal and stack up the cards.

"Oh, hell no," Remus said, with a small laugh. "Arden's just lucky I'm here so she doesn't have to dance with some dumb brute that has two left feet."

Arden laughed. "Remus is just lucky I'm here so he doesn't have to dance with a girl that would never stop pushing him aside for the spotlight."

"It would be nice if there could be a way for District Two citizens to learn something like the art of dancing," Demetrius said.

Arden blinked, confused. "I suppose it would prepare them for this aspect of the Games."

"They could use a little grace and discipline," Remus said. "I wish I could have had an opportunity like that. Maybe I could have reached fame that way."

"Dance Academy in District Two," Pluto said thoughtfully. "That would be nice."

"Hurry hurry now!" Arden's stylist said. She was always worried about the timeline of things. "We have to get to the styling room so that we have plenty of time to get you ready!"

"We'll see you later then," Demetrius said. "This year is a little different as all of the District teams are going to enter the building together. So we'll meet back here and go to the transportation center together."

Arden smiled, glad that she would get to be seen walking in with her mentors. "Sounds like a plan."

"Let's go now!" her stylist pushed her along, and with a brief wave Arden was sitting in a chair and getting all dolled up, once again.

Compared to the treatments she'd gotten upon first arriving, this was a breeze. She got to sit and relax as her hands and feet were moisturized, her nails touched up, and her hair styled. She listened as her stylist told her exactly how to change her outfit in the limo for the second phase: The skirt detached from the bodice, and over the black bodice she would put on a thin jean jacket and have a shorter skirt on underneath the ballgown, with converse to put on during the ride. She would also get to let her hair down: literally: from the elegant half updo it was put up into. She even got the time to practice it once.

The party dress was far different from the red dress she'd worn for interviews. It was black, and the skirt was sprinkled with golden sparkles. Her make-up was even less defined and dramatic. She was given a golden laurel headband to wear, and was told that she could choose whether or not she continued to wear it after the first phase of the party ended.

Arden got some time to herself to regroup before someone she didn't recognize approached her stylist. After whispering a few words, her stylist nodded. "Please, follow my colleague here," she said. Confused, Arden walked after the man. She was lead to Pluto's room.

"You'll be the first one to see," he said. Arden was confused as she walked into the room.

When Arden saw her, her eyes widened. "Oh Pluto…"

Her mentor turned around, the skirt of the gown swaying with the action. Pluto was wearing a pale yellow gown with golden filigree decorating the poofy skirt that swept across the floor. The bodice was diligently decorated with gold that subtly shone against the pale yellow. The back was laced up with a corset and a giant bow. Her hair was styled away from her face in a braided crown. Her face was adorned with light make-up that made her skin shine and her eyes even wider than before.

Arden felt a smile spread across her face at how radiantly beautiful her mentor looked. And so happy. Arden hurried over to Pluto and gave her a big hug, which was quickly returned.

"I'm so proud of you!" Arden said. She felt honored that she would be the first person to see Pluto in her gown.

"Thanks," Pluto said, and Arden could hear the smile in her voice.

"I-I don't even know what to say," Arden said. She was just honored to be sharing this moment with them. "I'm so honored…"

Pluto laughed a little bit. "I haven't been able to form words since I stepped into it. But… I did want to ask you something."

"Of course!" Arden was ready to listen. She had always been told that she was a bit of a mom type sometimes. She was just very protective, and always liked to be a listening ear.

"You're really brave, and… Well…"

Remus stepped in the room just then, looking confused at first but then hurrying over to Pluto. "Belle!" he said, and gave her a big hug, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. "Beautiful."

Pluto's grin was ear-to-ear. "Thanks Remus," she said.

"Arden, you look lovely as well."

"Oh, thanks," she said, giving her ally a kind smile.

"I just wanted to ask you guys a question. Well, uh, Arden is really brave, and Remus is really romantic, and…" Pluto looked around, looking nervous, and whispered. "I really want to ask Demetrius to dance. But… I don't know if I can do it…"

"Of course you can!" Arden said, putting a hand on Pluto's shoulder. Their escort was a bit of a hot mess, but he always had Pluto's back.

"How could he possibly say no!?" Remus asked.

"I don't know…" Pluto wrung her hands nervously. "We're really good friends and I don't want to make things weird if he doesn't… feel that way…" Pluto ran a finger over her smooth, shiny nails.

"Dancing doesn't necessarily have to be romantic," Arden said. "So I don't think there's anything wrong with asking him. The worst he could do is say no."

Pluto bit her lip.

"But of course he wouldn't say no to you!" Remus said. "It doesn't take a resident romantic to see that he really cares a lot about you." Arden smiled and nodded. She didn't know much about romance, as she had been very Games-focused and family-oriented and hadn't much thought about it. Thankfully, Remus was there to help.

"You really think so?" Pluto asked.

Remus nodded. "I know so."

"We'll be around," Arden said. "And we will be talking to sponsors and all, but we'd be happy to help you when you're ready. Right Remus?"

"Of course," Remus said. "Love is beautiful, after all, and you deserve to have plenty of it in your life."

"Oh, thank you!" Pluto said, smiling at both of them. "You two work very well together," she added. "I really think our District will bring home another Victor."

Both of them gave bashful and humble smiles, shrugging it off. But Arden was honored. Pluto never lied about how they were feeling, after all.

"I think it's time for us to go together," Remus said.

"Let's go first Remus," Arden said. She wanted to go out ahead of her mentor so that she could see the look on Demetrius's face when Pluto came out. Arden wouldn't call herself a romantic, exactly, but she wanted to see her team happy. After all, they were putting time and effort into fighting for her once she got into the Games.

"I agree." Remus offered his arm to her, and together, the two went out to the common room. Demetrius and Odin were both waiting there, and even Arden had to admit that the two of them cleaned up well.

"You both look stunning," Demetrius said, smiling proudly at his tributes.

"Thanks," Arden said, letting go of Remus's arm.

"Is Pluto ready yet?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yes I am."

Demetrius looked up, and his eyes widened as she walked out from the hallway. His face softened as his eyes met hers, mouth just slightly agape.

"You're gonna catch flies," Arden teased him, giving him a light punch on the shoulder that snapped him into action, running over to his friend and giving her a tight hug.

Arden smiled, longing for that feeling of deep friendship and family that she left at home. Soon, she would be back there. But even though she couldn't make close friends here, she was glad that someone could. When she looked again, they were still hugging, swaying side to side a little bit. She looked at Remus, who returned her gaze and smiled. They both knew that they should be leaving, but neither wanted to ruin the moment. Eventually, the two let go and walked back to the others together.

"Let's get going," Demetrius said. "We're going to be late again…"

"I don't mind," Remus said as they got into the elevator.

"Me neither," Arden said, smiling as the doors shut.

Each District got its own limo this time, so Arden and Remus had plenty of space to stretch out.

"So when we enter the building, each District pair and each mentor pair will hold arms out of formality," Demetrius said. "You'll be presented in District order. Once we arrive, the mentors will be able to find their dates at the mentor table, and I will escort you to your designated spot on the dance floor."

"Did you bring a date?" Remus asked Demetrius, who just scoffed a little bit.

"Oh, no," he said. "Thankfully, dates are no longer a requirement for the parties. That was just because of the love twist. Plus, we have extra attendees because all of the musicians will be at Phase One this year."

Pluto beamed. "I can't wait to see my friends. It's been a really long time. And they don't know that I, um, you know…" and gestured to her dress.

"Are you nervous?" Demetrius asked the tributes.

"Not really," Remus said. "This is something I was born to do."

"A little," Arden said. She was actually feeling quite nervous about this. She knew that she could do it, but the thought of how many eyes would be watching her dance was kind of terrifying. There was no dance training in the Academies after all. But she wouldn't want Remus especially to know that.

"I'm mostly excited to see my friends," Pluto said. "They gave me the strength to be myself."

"What about you Odin?"

"As long as the punch is good, I'll be fine."

They all gave a small laugh as the limo pulled up to the President's mansion. It took a few moments for the doors to open, but once they did they revealed the District One tributes already in place at the start of the line, mentors behind them with the escort in between.

Remus gave Arden his arm as the District Three tributes piled in behind them. Arden watched them approach, already linking arms so that Henley could guide Jace to where he had to go. His face was clear and emotionless. Henley just looked worried, but beautiful. Her interview outfit hadn't been as formal, but this outfit made her look like a little princess. Arden watched her allies follow in behind them, Kelwyn keeping a small distance from Willie and when he saw them looking, gave his allies a wave.

Soon, it became too hard to see, but right in front of Arden, one of the District One mentors didn't turn back around. Miracle was standing on her tip toes, trying to find or see someone. Arden didn't know who, but she and Remus tried to keep from blocking her view.

After everyone was set in place, they were being guided forward. The doors were opened and the District One team was escorted in. Arden could hear their names being announced to polite applause. Once the mentors had filed out to the side, they were being announced. Arden was just in shock at how large the place was, and just how many people were there.

"From District Two, Arden Rivendell and Remus La Rocque!" Arden held his arm and together, they walked into the ballroom. Arden followed Demetrius to the dance floor, who stopped right at the edge, right where the crowd could see. Arden's heart was pounding and she swallowed a nervous lump in her throat.

When Arden turned towards the entrance and the mentor table to the side, she heard booming laughter coming from Wolf as he ran over to her, picking her up and spinning her around in a tight embrace. The rest of Upward Voyager hurried over and piled in. Each one of them had glassy eyes and sniffled a little, even the typically gruff bad boy Scorpio. She stood in the middle of the whole band as the rest of the tributes were announced. It went by without any hitches, and soon it was time for the first dance.

Arden's arms were shaking as Remus guided the first step. They looked a little ridiculous because of their noticeable height difference, but Arden was determined to keep up with his steps. She looked around at her other tributes. Celestia and Mercury looked a little awkward, but somewhat graceful. Willie and Kelwyn were… Something. They were exchanging some looks as they stepped on each other every once in a while. The District Ten pair was right by them, and Oona danced just as uncomfortably as her face looked. Lonan was just trying to hold it together, but it seemed she was trying (and failing) to lead the dance.

She watched as Union and Eden whizzed past them, both of them laughing a little bit, and the crowd murmured at that. As if non-verbally communicating, Remus swept Arden further out, more towards the middle of the dance floor. But of course, the middle was taken up by Rammie and Owen, the sweethearts. Their outfits matched, and she was wearing a very formal ballgown that looked stunning on her. Their foreheads were pressed together, and both were grinning giddily and just having a good time.

 _We can have an even better time,_ Arden thought competitively, putting on a dazzling smile.

She looked over to the District Six and Seven pair, who were dancing pretty closely to each other. Elliot's lips were going over Harleigh's shoulder. The Seven pair actually looked pretty graceful together, Camellia's deep purple skirt swishing as Cerulean spun her around, to the crowd's applause.

Before she knew it, the song was over, and the crowd clapped politely for the tributes. The next song started right away, and multiple other couples joined them on the dance floor. Arden laughed as Upward Voyager stumbled over themselves, all wanting to have the first dance with Pluto. She left the dance floor for now, wanting to observe some of the other tributes and see how they were coping with the party. She watched Lonan meet up with his ally Cerulean, exchanging pleasantries and sitting together to watch the action. Possibly observing like she was.

Owen and Rammie continued to dance with fervor, and many eyes were on them. Already, Kelwyn was dancing with an older Capitol lady who must have found him very attractive. Elliot was on the dance floor with Amani, his escort, but positioned so that he could see Wolf, who was in a big circle with his band members and swaying so they could all have the first dance together.

Many of the tributes were off the dance floor and talking to people, which showed that they were quite a strategic bunch. Sonnet and her ally Burton were dancing together. He must have said something particularly funny when Arden looked over, because she was laughing. Odin was sitting with some of the other anti-social mentors already. Demetrius was standing on his own, by the punch. Arden laughed a little when she saw Remus dancing with the most ancient old lady that Arden had ever seen, her wrinkly skin dyed completely red like chunky tomato sauce. He looked just as charming as he always did.

A line of ladies had already formed to ask Kelwyn to dance, and Arden figured he had a long night ahead of him. The person to get the first individual dance with Pluto was Cerena.

She watched Harleigh try to curtsy to someone while looking very tense. Arden wasn't sure she'd ever seen the girl give such a large smile to anyone. Coda looked like he was not having much better luck in his conversations with some of the Capitolites in the surrounding area.

Hallie was dancing with her ally, Charlie, who looked super focused on the steps. The crowd loved them, though. Arden watched as Helen Bethel and Anakyn Skyavich burst through the crowd, as if they had been practicing this for years. A few of the other musicians were dancing. Phil was dancing with the newest addition to Midnight's Muse, who was grinning up at him with deep admiration. The two girls from A Thousand Times Lonely were dancing together.

When that song ended, Arden watched Pluto take a deep breath and she knew it was time. Remus hurried to catch up to her, a giant red kiss on his cheek that he quickly wiped off with a napkin.

"They're all over you," Arden teased lightly.

Remus laughed a little. "Guess the anatomical heart was just a little _too_ sexy," he joked back.

Pluto gave her tributes a nervous glance. Arden gave him a smile and a thumbs-up. Remus gave a reassuring nod as the Symphony began The Waltz of the Flowers. With that, Pluto hurried past them to where Demetrius was standing. Arden was just barely in earshot.

"Um, hi Demetrius."

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! But, um… Well…"

"Are you enjoying being back with your… Best friends?"

"Well, um… There is one of my best friends that I didn't get to dance with yet…"

"You should!"

"Okay! So, um… Will you dance with me?"

There was a moment of silence. "He's going to catch flies again," Arden mused jokingly to herself.

"It would be my honor," he said smoothly, and together Pluto and Demetrius ran out to the dance floor.

Arden smiled. "Mission accomplished," she told Remus, who smiled back at her.

"Come here, Beefcake!" Came another elderly voice, and Arden grinned and waved goodbye to Remus as he was taken away once again.

Arden turned around to a very sudden presence she didn't even know was right behind her, and gasped a little bit.

"So sorry, didn't mean to scare you Love."

Arden glanced at the man that was addressing her. He was very Capitol, tall and wearing a bright gold suit that was the same color as his hair. His eyes were a bright red color that made Arden wary.

"My name is Arden," she said.

"Nice to meet you Arden," he said. "Theodore Sedwick is the name."

Arden wasn't sure she liked this guy's attitude. "Nice to meet you," she said politely, hoping he at least had money.

"I couldn't help but notice how golden your dress is."

Arden squared her shoulders, standing as tall as she could. "I intend to bring home the Victory," she said.

"I think my suit compliments your dress quite well," he said.

"I'm sorry, are you trying to pick me up?" Arden asked bluntly. "I'm going into a death match tomorrow, you know?"

He laughed at that, quite loudly. It was a very unique laugh. Almost cute. But not. "Oh, I know."

"Then you'll know you're wasting your time. Good day."

She turned back around, but he was right back in her field of vision. "It's actually evening, not day."

Arden was running out of patience. "Just go try someone else, alright?"

"But I can't use that gold pick up line on anyone else," he said. Arden laughed a little at the joke, but rolled her eyes. "Seriously, though. Could you not spare one dance for me?"

Arden considered. Maybe it would be harmless. After all, he was a Capitol-born musician, which meant he had money and could use it to sponsor her. She smiled a little bit. "Alright, fine. But just one."

Theodore grinned, satisfied, but was quickly interrupted by a little girl running and jumping on him.

"Teddy!" she said happily as he picked her up. Arden smiled a little at that.

"Teddy?"

"He's Teddy!"

"I-I am not Teddy," he said, the golden glitter on his face betraying his blush. Arden couldn't help but grin widely at that. How adorable was that?!

"Alright, Teddy."

"You promised you would dance with me," Cadence Cubanola said. "Please!"

"Well…" Teddy bit his lip, then looked back at Arden, who was still smirking. "I promised."

"That's alright," Arden said, still smirking. "Have fun with that."

The annoyance on his face melted when Cadence started smiling and clapping. "I will," he said snarkily. "And I will get a dance out of you yet!" he said as Cadence started dragging him away.

Arden grinned and waved to him. "Goodbye!" she said, giggling a little bit despite herself. She went back to observing the other tributes, but now she couldn't help but notice the golden glimmer of Theodore's suit as he was dragged into dances with Cadence, Clef, and his fellow band members.

"This is the last song before dinner, so enjoy this final dance!" announced Benjamin, the conductor of the orchestra. The floor was full of dancers: even Lux had gotten out of his seat to dance with Piccolo.

Wait, Piccolo? The interviewer hadn't been up on stage with the Symphony at all. Arden was confused, but didn't pay it too much mind at how happy the Head Gamemaker looked.

She saw Gian on the dance floor for the first time of the night, watching him dance with Riggs, who had been dancing with Elliot and June. Teddy, who had been walking towards her again, was swept away by Cadence once again, which made Arden giggle a little bit as she once again waved goodbye to him.

A tap on her shoulder made Arden look up at her mentor, who gave her a small smile. "Please, would you share a dance with me?"

"Oh, I would be more than honored." Arden smiled, never imagining that she would actually get to dance with a Victor someday. Pluto stepped back into the leading position for the time being, and she was pretty easy to follow. Owen and Rammie were still inseparable on the dance floor, and Eden and Union were back together. It appeared that Remus was finally free of the old people, and was sharing a cordial dance with Willie. Kelwyn, likewise, was dancing with Celestia. Elliot was dancing with a girl that Arden didn't recognize at all, but looked to be his age. Even Jace and Camellia were dancing together. Gabrielle was among the few that wasn't on the dance floor, though, she just watched from a distance. She had been all night.

When the song ended, Arden and Pluto curtsied to each other.

Then, all of the tributes went to the Presidential table and sat at the places marked with their names.

Arden grinned as the food came out, not realizing how hungry she was until then.

She smiled at her allies, and was once again feeling empowered and affirmed.

 _I can do this._

She knew it for sure now.

 _ **A/N: The party has officially begun! The balance of POVs is a little bit off in this chapter, because Arden was narrating for a lot of people and also because Ceru will get featured some more later in the party because his ally also has a POV. I hope you all enjoyed the first look at the tributes reacting to the party! We'll get to see more of everyone as the chapters go on of course! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to get the ball rolling even more!**_

 _ **CQ: Will Teddy ever get Arden to dance with him? How did Camellia pull off the dance?**_

 _ **Keep an eye out for deleted scenes on the blog!**_


	26. Facade

**Party Phase One**

-Celestia Romilly, 18, District 1-

Celestia couldn't say she felt comfortable in the gown that she was wearing. Sure, it was at least diverting away from the whole night sky thing. It was good while it lasted, but navy really wasn't her color.

She had felt fine until this point, but for some reason today she just felt… Well, it was never easy for her to describe how she was feeling, so often she just didn't. She just didn't feel good, and that was what she knew. She felt like a formless blob that was somehow wearing a big dress. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. She didn't like that it was strapless and she didn't like the big poofy skirt. It made her look like something she wasn't, or… Gah, she didn't even know! She couldn't even put words to this feeling except for… Bad. Uncomfortable. She didn't feel like Celestia. She didn't feel like anything at all.

She stood by the mentor table as her allies spread out, some socializing and some dancing. Merc surely would have hung out with her if he wasn't giving dances to old ladies with money. Celestia had nobody come to ask her for a dance, but she wasn't surprised. She felt like a can of jello in her dress that was crudely shaped to look like a person. Her allies and the rest of crowd could surely pick up on that and were therefore avoiding her. She didn't have the same charming masculine energy as them, she supposed. And she didn't have the beautiful feminine charms of Arden, who was being coerced by a particularly avant garde Capitolite.

"How are you enjoying the party so far, Celestia?" came a voice from behind her. Celestia relaxed immediately as Miracle stood beside her.

"I'm trying," she said. Even her mentor was so beautiful, in a pale blue gown that was appropriate for her age and still made her look glowing and gorgeous. Celestia rubbed her arm, which looked like a tree trunk. Next to Miracle, she probably looked ridiculous, in her deep pink ballgown that was like a cream-filled cupcake. Miracle had gone off to the mentors table to talk to Chervil from District Eleven, but Celestia was thankful that she came back. She just couldn't figure out how to fit in with her allies quite yet in this setting, which was a worrisome thought to her. Miracle's calm, wise energy put her at ease, though.

"You and Mercury danced well together," she said. "I could hear some of the musicians that were talking about you guys."

"Really?" Celestia asked, surprised by this. She didn't even feel like she could exist competently just standing here in this outfit, let alone dance.

"Mhm," she said, nodding.

"Oh…" Celestia wasn't expecting to hear that. She was actually expecting to hear the opposite. She expected everyone to notice how stiff and awkward she was up there. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold as the air hit skin that was exposed by the sweetheart neckline of her dress.

"Are you alright?" Miracle asked her, her face scrunching up. Celestia sunk into herself at the gaze, worried that Miracle was annoyed with her.

"I'm alright," she said quickly, not wanting her mentor to worry. "It's just a little breezy in here…"

Miracle frowned at her, and Celestia felt worse for saying anything. "You seem a little off your game today," she said. She was probably referencing when she had to come retrieve Celestia to keep them from being late. Celestia wanted to get out to the common room in time, but she was frozen in front of the mirror, confused about not sharing her prep team's happiness at her outfit and trying to figure out why she felt so… Crummy. Like a robot that needed oiled. In a big dress. She just couldn't make herself move.

"I'm alright," she said. "Really." Even if she told Miracle that she wasn't, she wouldn't be able to put together what exactly was wrong. That was such an annoying feeling to her, it was like she was being poked by a million little needles: it didn't hurt, but she couldn't get it to stop.

Their conversation was interrupted by District Eleven's only Victor walking towards them, with purpose.

"Miracle!" he called. Celestia's mentor gave him a smile.

"Hi Chervil," she said. "Allow me to introduce you to my tribute, Celestia Romilly. Celestia, meet Chervil."

Celestia gave the man a polite smile. She couldn't tell how he was looking at her. Could he see what Celestia was feeling?

"Nice to meet you Celestia," he said, and Celestia shook his hand.

"Don't you dislike me…?" she asked. "I'm a Career."

Chervil gave her a small smile. "If I've learned anything, it's that hatred takes years off your life for no good reason." He looked up at Miracle and his face softened a little bit.

"Celestia was justifiably the top girl in our District, no question," Miracle said. Celestia's stomach turned and she felt like her jello body was melting. Miracle said something else, but Celestia didn't catch it. She had that feeling again, that feeling where nothing was right.

Miracle and Chervil looked at each other. Celestia wanted to melt into the floor, and was desperately grabbing her arms, trying to hide them, trying to hide…

When she looked back up, Chervil was holding something out to her. "Would you like to wear my suitcoat for a little bit?"

Celestia blinked, at him, and then looked at Miracle, not sure what to say. Miracle's eyes were wide, indicating surprise, but she gave Celestia a nod indicating that she could take it. Celestia gave a nod.

"Please."

Chervil handed her the coat, and when Celestia put it on, it was silky, soft, and warm. And, it was big, so it covered her torso, arms, and her chest when she pulled it around her. She still felt that feeling, but it was much less.

"Keep it for as long as you need," the man from Eleven said, and Celestia felt grateful for his kindness.

"Thanks," she said. She saw Kelwyn coming off from the dance floor. "I'm going to catch up with my allies now." She walked away from them and towards Kelwyn. When she turned around to look back at them, Miracle was giving Chervil a tight hug, smiling from ear to ear. Was she crying…? Celestia hoped she was alright…

"How's it going Celestia?" Kelwyn asked, and Celestia turned to face her ally. "Do you have an admirer?" he asked, looking at the coat. He was bouncing his eyebrows up and down.

"No…" Celestia said, blinking slowly. He was behaving oddly. "Chervil gave this to me."

Kelwyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Chervil Van Laren?"

Celestia nodded. "He's friends with my mentor, Miracle."

"Oh, I see," Kelwyn said. "Have you been able to enjoy the party? I haven't gotten to see much of the action because I've been on the dance floor a lot." He laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

Celestia hugged the coat around her. It even smelled nice. Not too strong, but pleasant. "Yes, I've enjoyed it."

"Glad to hear!" Kelwyn said.

"You smell like old lady," Celestia told him, crinkling her nose at getting a whiff of him.

Kelwyn laughed at this, and Celestia smiled a little bit. "I guess you're right, I do."

Suddenly, another smell wafted into Celestia's nose, and she immediately perked up. "Dinner," she said happily.

"I think-" Kelwyn was cut off by the announcement that after this song, they would have intermission from dancing for dinner to be served. "Oh, that's what I was going to say!"

The floor started to fill with people. Celestia watched as Chervil bent down in a bow to ask Miracle to dance with him, and she put a hand to her mouth to hide a laugh as she took his hand and they went out to the dance floor together.

"What do you say Celestia?" Kelwyn asked, pulling her focus back to her smiling ally. "Would you like to have this dance?"

Celestia gave him a small smile. Kelwyn was a very friendly person and he was really easy for her to get along with. She glanced at the line of people, one of which had a dog sitting beside her, and was chatting about Kelwyn to the girl beside her, who was her age.

"I suppose I would have to go to the back of the line," Celestia said.

Kelwyn laughed, and Celestia blinked at him. "That wasn't a joke."

"Oh, nonsense," Kelwyn said. "I'll make an exception, just for you. Come on!" He held out a hand, and the various ladies in the line let out noises of displeasure. But he was smiling at her and Celestia couldn't say no.

"Alright," she said. For the first time in the night, she let go of the ends of Chervil's suitcoat and took Kelwyn's hand. Even though he was attractive, he wasn't really all that great of a dancer. Celestia didn't mind, though. Surprisingly, he let her lead the dance, which made her feel really good. She smiled as she and Kelwyn swept across the floor together. Kelwyn smiled at someone, and when they turned, Celestia saw Remus and Willie dancing by them. Not to far away, Arden was dancing with her mentor. Celestia relaxed into the dance with Kelwyn, feeling far better than she did at the start of the night. Even though he really did smell like gross old lady.

Kelwyn physically tensed as Gian and Riggs came into his sight.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Kelwyn said. "It's just that… Riggs just gives me this gut feeling," he said, with a small shudder.

Celestia laughed a little. "Do any of our allies give you that feeling?"

"No, thankfully."

When Celestia caught wind of the pale blue gown that her mentor was wearing, she saw her dancing with Chervil: who stuck out in his white dress shirt without a coat. He head was resting on his shoulder, and they were dancing close together. Closer than friends danced, like Celestia and Kelwyn.

The song ended, and Kelwyn bowed to Celestia, which she returned. Formality was weird, but she didn't want to receive his loyalties without returning them like a girl. Or, well, like a lovestruck girl.

"Dinner will now be served," Benjamin McGinty said from the stage, and Celestia excitedly hurried to the table to find her name card.

She was seated next to Kelwyn, and Mercury was directly across from her. Celestia smiled as she sat down. Arden and Remus were over next to Merc, and Willie was sitting on the other side of Kelwyn. Lonan and his ally Cerulean were sitting on the other side of Willie. Celestia had no interest in finding the rest of the tributes as the food was served. She hungrily dug in, though carefully so as to not spoil her dress or Chervil's suitcoat.

"Please, enjoy the meal everyone," President Blossius said, giving the tributes a cordial smile. He was served last by a scared looking Avox. He cut into the meat and shook his head. "Too juicy." He sent it back. Celestia sat up straighter, not wanting to displease him. She thought it was delicious, though.

"Have you all enjoyed your time here thusfar?" he asked, and not even Jace had the guts to say no. "Good, good," he mused, as another plate was delivered to him. The two seats that were previously vacant on either side of him were soon filled by two girls: Viola Wallace, the Games announcer, and Aika Muramatsu, the Gamemaking Assistant. Celestia found it odd that Lux Hastings wouldn't also sit at the table. She saw a few tributes look over their shoulders, confused about where he was.

"Well, Miss Gallen, when your brother was here I asked him the first question. So I suppose it's only appropriate to do the same now that you have followed in his footsteps."

"I suppose so," Camellia said. Celestia was sitting just a few people away from her, and could see that she was grabbing Elliot's hand under the table, who was seated next to her. Her ally Jace was sitting across from her, right next to Miss Muramatsu.

"I understand this isn't the first time you've seen Upward Voyager perform live."

"No," she said, "It's not." Her face was completely blank. "They played for me in my hometown one time. They loved my brother."

She glared down at the food in front of her.

"How lovely of them," he said. Celestia wasn't good at reading people, but even her allies who were masterminds of the art looked hesitant.

"Miss Noheg, what a shame you were seated so far away from myself," he said. Harleigh sat up straight quicker than a blink.

"A right shame indeed," she said quickly.

"Have your mentors been treating you well?" he asked.

Harleigh shifted a little in her seat. "I suppose," she said.

"Not too… Distracted to do their job, are they?" The President gave a small laugh, and both of the women sitting on his sides were laughing, so the tributes nervously joined in. Celestia's fake laugh was not good.

"No," Harleigh said.

"They're both great!" Everyone looked straight at Elliot, who had spoken without being called out by name. "Especially Riggs. He's a great mentor."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." The President's face didn't move, except for his lips as he was speaking, and his voice had no inflection. Elliot sank back down, his newfound confidence quickly gone.

Various other tributes were asked questions. Celestia was surprised that Jace, who was seated next to his District partner, gave an answer that was polite and not angry, at least for a moment.

"Miss Romilly," Celestia looked up at hearing her name, sinking into Chervil's suit jacket. "I've heard that you consistently receive high marks in the Academy."

"I pride myself in my training," Celestia said. "It's always come naturally to me and will continue to come naturally to me."

"Mmhm," he hummed. "And Arden, you maintained a scholarship to a very prestigious Academy, no?"

"That's right," she said. "My skills payed my way through."

"Has the experience lived up to your expectations, ladies?"

Celestia gave a polite nod, and Arden quickly said, "Yes!"

"So glad to hear," he said.

The President continued to ask the tributes polite questions about their stay in the Capitol, and Celestia tried to pay attention. Her allies seemed to be listening closely to each answer, but Celestia just couldn't make herself focus or care about what they had to say. As far as she was concerned, they didn't matter for the game that she was playing. She had always come out on top while not caring about what her opponents were doing. If she just stayed focused on herself, she would get out alive. It was no different from her life back home.

Other courses came out, while the President made conversation and the girls beside him provided commentary. Celestia mostly focused on eating, and each course was more delicious than the last. Celestia was thankful that District One gave up that silly no dessert rule, because the chocolate cake was the most decadent thing she'd ever eaten. It was smooth and rich and everything Celestia had hoped it would be.

"Thank you, all, for this wonderful meal. Please, enjoy the last few dances and the ride onto the second phase."

All of them gave their thanks as the President excused himself, his two lapdogs following.

Celestia dabbed at her mouth with a napkin as the tributes got up, stretching as they all felt very full. Suddenly, she heard a tribute say, "Whoops!" and the clattering of a glass hitting the ground. Celestia and the other tributes looked over as Sonnet looked shocked, the entire front of her pastel green dress now absolutely soaked. Sonnet just blinked, shocked. Across from her, Arden balled her fists and gave the girl a glare.

"Are you alright?" she asked, hurrying to try and sop up the water. "That must be uncomfortable. How clumsy of me!"

"Thanks, but I don't need your help," Sonnet said, pushing her hands away.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about your body!" Rammie said.

"What!? What makes you think that?" she asked, recoiling away from Rammie.

"Not everyone can pull the sexy angle," she said. "But you can still pull the cute little kid angle."

Sonnet glared at her. "You can leave now," she said. "I can handle it."

"Alright, alright," she said. "I'm just saying, the insecure musician is nothing new, I mean, there's already one of those in these Games, and he has the bloodshot eyes of a druggie, so that makes your sad backstory dull in comparison."

"Can you just shove it already?!" Burton asked from across the table.

"If you wanted to shove it, I would gladly lay down for you. Too bad this one has you whipped."

"Let's let them self-destruct please," Kelwyn said, putting a hand on Celestia's shoulder to direct her away from the drama. Celestia was getting uncomfortable watching, so she quickly nodded and she and Kelwyn excused themselves, the rest of her allies following.

She was going to make the most of the night.

After all, did she really have a choice?

~.~.

-Henley Dorset, 15, District 3-

Henley's dress felt tighter when she stood up after the meal. Wow, she was really that full. She took a deep breath. So far, she'd done alright with her seizures, but the night was still young, and she had to be careful.

"Dinner was really good," Henley said, just as a commotion happened with Rammie spilling ice water all over Sonnet. Henley was stunned into silence as she started to antagonize the girl in front of all the other tributes. The drama quickly fizzled out when she walked away, and the other tributes started to file out.

Next to her, Coda looked angry, but didn't talk or move. He had seemed happy to not have to wear a suit for interviews, but unfortunately for him he had to wear one now, with a vest and tie that matched Henley's deep gray ballgown. She nervously fidgeted the necklace of pearls she was given to wear with the outfit. They made her feel: and act: more mature, and they were nice to keep her nerves at bay.

"I guess," he said, dusting off his shoulder like dust had acquired on it during the meal. Henley couldn't stop staring at the tiniest ponytail she'd ever seen though. Coda's hair wasn't that long, but they'd put it up anyways. It made her giggle a little bit when she saw it. It looked so… Unlike Coda.

"Have you been able to work the new prosthetic better?" she asked as the other tributes started to file out. Henley took the long way around the table so that she was walking in front of Jace and he could be guided by holding onto her shoulder. Oona was sitting next to him, and she certainly wasn't going to do it.

Surely, maybe Jace told her not to help him anymore, but she wanted to make it easier for her District partner, and since they'd put his ally _across_ from him, Camellia couldn't really do much. It was just easier for Henley to guide him. And she didn't mind doing it for him. As someone with a health issue herself, she knew that sometimes a helping hand meant more than life and death. He was receptive to her help until they were out and away from the table. Camellia appeared beside him after that, and she was guiding over the boy from District Six. Henley didn't stick around, though, walking away with her ally, who still hadn't answered her question.

"It's giving me blisters," he said gruffly. It seemed that everything he said sounded gruff to Henley though. "But… I have better flexibility with it. I can run faster."

"That's good," she said, giving him an optimistic smile. He looked up at her, from glaring down at his leg, and his face softened up.

"I guess," he huffed.

"Want to stick together to talk to some sponsors?" she asked. He seemed frustrated when he told her how it was going at dinner, and she thought maybe it would be better if they tackled it together. She was pretty sure she was doing alright after all…

"Yeah, okay."

Henley gave her ally a well-intentioned smile. His mouth twitched, but Henley had learned that the boy didn't really smile much. It was kind of sad.

"The people here love talking about stuff that we think is dumb," she said.

"Why would you entertain them then?" he asked.

Henley blinked at him. "Because I want to live. Don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we're going to talk about _kids these days_ ," she said.

Coda just looked confused now. "Aren't _we_ kids?" he asked.

"If you say stuff, they'll talk to you like you're not," Henley said. "Just watch."

She straightened her posture, and strode over to a group of older Capitolites who were still eating their dessert.

"A wonderful evening to you all," she said, and the group looked up, confused at who was talking to them but immediately lighting up at seeing who was there.

"Well, I don't believe we've formally met yet," one of the ladies says, standing up. "Novella Turner, so nice to meet you." Henley gave her a polite handshake. She was obviously one of the big business tycoons, based on the gold around her neck.

"A pleasure," Henley said. Something about interacting with these people came naturally to Henley. She could easily connect with the older adults that were here, which was probably good for her.

"Are you enjoying the party?" she asked. "My brother Aryan plays the violin with the Symphony."

Henley gave a bright, lightened face. "Oh, I've loved hearing the live music," she said. "It's been an insurmountable privilege."

The ladies at the table all quickly gave their assent and laughed, some even clapping a little bit.

"What is it like being mentored by Numitor Demetriou-Lawerence?!" one of the ladies asked. Henley kept the smile unwavering on her face. This had been a popular question over the past few weeks.

"Oh, he's just a lovely young man," she said. So what if he was older than her? The ladies ate it up.

Henley continued to answer questions and never let her posture slip as she talked to the ladies. It took a while for her to get out of the conversation, but finally she waved goodbye to them after receiving polite kisses on both cheeks from each. As soon as she was out of their distance, she slouched. Too much tension might cause her to have a seizure, and she didn't want it to happen if she could avoid it.

"You have a way with them," Coda said. "Do you need to sit for a moment? Maybe some water?"

Henley tried to smile despite her worries. "No, thank you. I'll be alright."

"I'll be here if anything happens," he said. For a supposed bad boy, he was a pretty caring person deep in his heart.

"Thanks," Henley replied. She felt safer having her ally by her side, and she was sure he was more comfortable if she did most of the talking. It was mutually beneficial for them.

"Do people ask about your mentor a lot?" Coda asked. He glanced across the room, to where Numitor was dancing with their escort.

"Yeah," Henley said. "It's a good thing I don't have any animosity towards him, or else I would be put under pressure to lie a lot."

"Yeah, that's good," he said. "Tav's helping you too?"

Henley smiled and nodded, happy at the District unity on her floor.

Tav and Numitor were working as a team to help her, and they said they would do the same for Jace, but her District partner outright rejected Tav's help. He listens to Numitor sometimes, but begrudgingly. He barely even talks to Anakyn. Henley can tell that it hurts the escort's feelings… He's obviously just as bothered that he picked Jace's name out of the bowl as anyone. Over the course of the week, Henley's gotten quite close to her escort, though. He's really nice, and as much as he's tried to help make some kind of contraption that will counter her seizures, he still hasn't been able to figure anything out. Henley is just thankful that he tried. And he seems stubborn about not resting until he came up with something.

But Henley lived in a District with the very best technicians, and nobody has been able to counter epilepsy completely. Henley worries that her escort is going to burn himself out trying, but as much as she tells him that it's alright and he should rest, he seems too stubborn to listen.

Thankfully, he looks like he's having a good time now. Numitor wasn't really thrilled that he was asked to give the party talk to the tributes of Districts Three and Four, but he identified as a Capitolite and his Victor's talent was ballroom dancing, so there was really no way for him to get out of it. He was a pretty good dance teacher, too. If Jace wanted to listen to his instructions, he could have picked up the dance, but Jace was too stubborn. But it was obvious by how he was dancing with Anakyn that Numitor could have easily waltzed with his eyes closed.

Henley was always anxious to see what her fashion-savvy escort would wear to the party. He failed to disappoint, in a chic and very unique outfit that showed his punky personality. Instead of a classic black suitcoat, his black jacket was made of tweed and cropped. The jacket was decorated with silver and gold embellishments and embroidery of silver chains, some of which dangling down below the cut of the jacket. Under it, he wore a lambskin blouse with a risqué plunging neckline, decorated with leather fringes on one side. His simple black pants brought out the details in the top half of his outfit, including earrings that looked like flowers with silver wing shapes and a little pearl, like Henley was wearing around her neck. Like she'd worn for her interview, he was wearing black lace-up boots, but his were a woven texture, not rubbery. His face was clear of make-up, and he had stopped wearing the circuit tattoos on his face in the past few years. His hair bounced gracefully as he and Numitor swept out across the floor, with only a thin braid on the side of his head that shone as it was braided with metallic thread.

Henley smiled at the two of them. It seems like they had become really close throughout their time together in the Games and after. It made sense, they were both really nice people.

Suddenly, Henley felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Standing in front of her were the two tributes from District Eleven. Coda stood defensively in front of Henley, despite the fact that these two could not be any less intimidating. And that was coming from a girl that frequently had _seizures_.

"Hello!" the boy said, smiling and waving at them. "I'm Union!"

"I know," Coda said. "You've already talked to me."

"Well we haven't met Henley yet," Eden said, standing out in a lime green dress. Not really a great decision on the color for either of them.

"Hello," Henley said, smiling. "Nice to formally meet you both." She didn't want to get on anyone's bad side, not even the young ones.

"Hearing your story really inspired me," Eden said. "With how you keep fighting on with your seizures. I wish I could be a fighter like you."

Henley smiled at her. "Thank you Eden. I'm glad that I could spread my story."

"Did you know I'm immune to death?" Union asked.

Henley glanced at Coda, who was shaking his head.

"You heard Piccolo, I'm a Pickford!" he said. "My parents are important and they are going to keep me from dying."

"Well," Henley said hesitantly. "I'm glad for you." Was that the right thing to say? She honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

"We can help you out! If you stick with me that is!"

"We really need help more than anything," Eden said, giving a glance at her ally. He obviously lost his marbles. As sad as it was that Eden didn't have any allies but him, Henley was hesitant to grow her alliance any more than it already was. Especially not with… Such young tributes.

"Well, I don't think we can do much," she said. "I'm sorry. But I wish you the best."

Eden's eyes flared with annoyance, but she quickly smiled again. "That's alright. I understand why you wouldn't want to take a couple of liabilities into your alliance."

"This is life or death," Coda said matter-of-factly.

"Come on Union," Eden said.

"Bye guys," Union said with a small wave. Henley gave them as kind a smile as she could muster and a wave as they walked away.

"Can you believe that kid?" Coda asked.

Henley frowned a little, feeling bad but also knowing she had to keep herself up with a backbone or else she could easily lose her chance. "He's something," she said. "I hope they go quickly."

Coda huffed a little, but frowned. "Yeah, me too."

"This is our last dance before we will begin the second phase of the party," Ben announced into the microphone. "Everyone find a partner and enjoy!"

The Symphony began playing a very sappy and romantic waltz, which of course they would for the final dance of the night. The floor was packed full of people: some tributes dancing with Capitolites, and musicians dancing with their dates. Henley was interested to see that Wolf Jansing of Upward Voyager was dancing with one of the girls from the metal band.

"Well, I guess we should dance," she said to Coda. "What do you say?"

Coda shook his head. "I'm not a dancer," he said quickly. "You know why."

Henley blinked at him. "Just one dance? It's the last one of the night and it's already partway through!" She reached out her hand to him. Coda finally caved, and together the pair went on the dance floor. Coda was tense, stiff, and awkward, but Henley just wanted to have at least a little bit of fun for their last night as they know it. She didn't get to dance with Numitor: she was too busy getting sponsors: but she wanted to. Perhaps at the second phase. He was dancing with the turquoise-skinned member of that new Capitol band, but his expression seemed to be distant.

"Do you think anyone will actually spend money on us?" Coda asked, as they half waltzed and half just swayed in place. It was a… Slight improvement over dancing with Jace.

"I think so," Henley said. "Surely someone will. I talked to so many people."

Coda's lips twitched. "Thanks for that. I would be dead meat without your golden lips."

Henley burst out laughing at that. "Golden lips," she said, giggling. "What am I, a Sugar Mama?"

Coda gave… Was that a laugh?! "No," he said. "I just meant… You're way better at this talking thing than I am."

Henley smiled, glad that she wasn't a total weakling in the eyes of her ally. "I did my best," she said. "Is the song ending already?" It seemed like it had just begun.

Henley began to realize that this night was going by way faster than she ever thought it would. That was a scary thought. She didn't like to think about what was going to happen when the night was over…

The orchestra played the final note, and the crowd applauded for the Symphony. Henley joined in, smiling politely, sure that she was being watched.

"We now ask for tributes to line up against the punch wall, and all others please clear that area. Transportation will now begin to Main Street for the block party." Before the last syllable left his mouth, Henley heard a loud, _SMACK!_

She looked over to the youngest Victor, who had yelped in shock and pain upon being slapped in the face. He cradled a red mark as Camellia pushed past him to get in line for the punch.

"Ouch," winced Coda. "Come on, let's get in line."

Henley looked back at Numitor in concern, who was being consoled by the person he was dancing with, and hurried to find her place in line. Elliot lead Jace to his spot, as Camellia looked charged, but Jace had a hint of a smile on his face as Henley guided him out to the limos that would take them to the Capitol.

Once everyone was loaded on the limo and it started moving, chaos ensued. The boys had a far easier job: many of them just took off suitcoats and changed into shorts: a couple stripped the dress shirts completely and just wore polos or T-shirts.

Henley just did her best. She reached up to move the bobby pins that were holding up her hair to let it down. She detached the skirt from the dress and slid on the jean shorts that she was given to wear, then slid on the floral-printed top she was given to wear and underneath that shirt, she was able to unclasp the bodice of her dress and throw it on the floor.

"Sweet freedom!" Celestia said. It was dark and Henley couldn't really see what she'd changed into.

"Attention tributes, we'll be arriving soon," came a female voice that Henley couldn't recognize over the speakers. "If you are dressed, feel free to enjoy the view!"

"Oh, I'll definitely enjoy the view," Jace grumbled.

Multiple sky-rooves opened, and Henley was quick to jump up on the seat to look out. The crowd lined the streets, cheering. Henley could see the flashes of cameras, and she waved and blew kisses to the crowd. Feeling the evening breeze on her face was relieving, and she waved and blew kisses to the crowd.

Just as the limo pulled to a stop, Henley could feel that it was coming.

Before she could even move to catch herself, Henley crumpled straight down to the limo floor.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Now that I've gotten into the party hype, I continue to stay there! I really hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed hearing from a couple of characters that we haven't in a while! I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter and what else you'd like to see as the party progresses! (Not making any promises on interactions, but I can do my best!)**_

 _ **This chapter is a little shorter but I hope you liked this less plotty look at the party and next chapter will begin the second phase, which is always fun!**_

 _ **CQ: Will Celestia be able to let go and have fun during Phase Two? Will Henley be able to escape other seizures? Did Numitor deserve that slap?**_

 _ **See you in Phase 2!**_


	27. Rise From The Ashes

**Party Phase Two**

-Rammie Carnel, 18, District Five-

Rammie wasn't sure what she wanted to do in the limo ride, but if there was one thing it wasn't, it was change her clothes. Her stylist made her wardrobe change too easy: Rammie didn't even get to strip or anything! It was so disappointed.

Owen looked a little awed when Rammie looked over at him. He was used to being in the spotlight, but never like this.

"What do you think so far? Life is fun in the spotlight, isn't it?"

"It's unlike anything I've ever done before," he said. "Well, the charming part isn't. But being in such a classy place. With someone so beautiful…" Rammie didn't need to see his face to know he was looking at her in that lovesick puppy kind of way. He had been looking at her like that for days before his interview, but Rammie wasn't exactly sure what it was. As someone who had never experienced romantic attraction, she had to gather what she could from her fathers and polling some other people that knew the feeling. Over her years in the industry, she'd learned to master the doe-eyed look of a young lover, over and over and over again. And it always worked. The nervous twist of the hair, wide eyes, tiny smile, little lip bite here and there. Hook, line, and sinker.

The thing was, Rammie didn't even mean to make him feel this way about her. Maybe she figured he would be hard to crack because of his job in the industry. The first time they'd met, he seemed to be a cold, conniving little bastard just like she was. Apparently, she misjudged him. Something about being away from home made him melt like a giant marshmallow, right into her arms.

Rammie just didn't know what to do with him, though. He was physically strong, but he could barely use a weapon or have basic skills. Around her, his brain melted away like a popsicle. She hadn't even done it on purpose. Ah, wasn't it nice to be a natural boy magnet like she was? And the fucking was sex-cellent.

"Oh, stop it," she said with a little giggle. _We certainly won't be sharing the spotlight forever_ , she thought.

"I don't wanna stop," he said, nuzzling her neck. Rammie laughed, letting him think it tickled her, and he kept doing it, giving a little lovesick giggle. He stopped suddenly and gave a little sigh. Rammie reached out to supportively rub his arm. He's done this before, and it's always because he's thinking of his mother back home. He told her all about his life back home: and how much his mother would like Rammie. Well, she might have been insane, but she certainly wasn't going to like Rammie for very much longer. But Rammie didn't care if some psycho from back home liked her. She cared about Victory, and more importantly, nationwide fame!

"You want some help changing your clothes there?" she asked, trying to get his mind back to where it should be: Rammie, Rammie, Rammie. She put her hands on his chest and nipped at his neck. Owen laughed, but the kind of laugh that he did when he was clearly aroused.

"Rammie," he said, putting his hand on her forehead and gently pushing her away. "What are the crowds going to say if I walk out of here with more hickeys?"

"They probably watched us fuck on their TVs already," she said simply.

Owen laughed a little, embarrassed. "Oh yeah… Gosh…"

"Hey, relax. They don't have any idea you were a sex worker back home," she said. "The Capitol was nice enough to leave some things personal."

"Right," Owen said, starting to unbutton his dress shirt so he could change outfits. "It's so weird, trying to piece together what they all think of me so I can figure out what they want to see from me." He slid the shirt off and was wearing a tank top underneath, over which he pulled a cargo jacket. "At least there's one person I don't have to guess with."

Rammie smiled. "I'm glad too." The poor boy didn't know how wrong he was guessing. But, she had to admit that it was nice to have a plaything while she was here in the Capitol. This boy showered her with all of his affection and attention, all the time, and Rammie just had to smile and bat her eyes and fuck him like she cared about him.

The announcement rang out that they were arriving, and Rammie grinned, excited, as she undid the stitches and fancy lace and gemstones that were making her bodice conservative and formal, turning her top into a low-cut V-neck in an instant. She took off the giant, floor-length skirt to reveal the glorious booty shorts she would wear to the party that had more ass out than in. She felt much better now that she was changed. She took her hair out of the elegant style and put it up in a ponytail, which she laced through a ballcap. It was more of a tomboy-ish look today, but whatever would turn on the masses.

The limos stopped and the doors opened, and they were let out.

"We'll make our entrance last," Rammie said, and before Owen could nod his sweet little head in blind agreement, Rammie grabbed his shirt and kissed him. She was going to give the crowds exactly what they wanted.

The District Four tributes went out first, followed by the District Six tributes, who kept their distance from the couple. When Rammie was ready, she pulled back, grinning at Owen. "Let's go," she said. She stepped out first, and Owen, looking disheveled, stumbled out of the car behind her, looking dumb and lovesick as ever. Their mentors and escort were there to greet them and welcome them to the party.

Mimi was quick to bounce over and tell them hello. She was wearing a schoolgirl-type outfit with a blue top and skirt, white shirt under and a red bowtie. Her puffy green pigtails blew playfully in the summer breeze. Their mentors, as always, were nowhere to be found. No good. Mimi apologized for it, and Rammie smiled. She liked her escort, all in all. She looked around at the applauding crowd.

She grinned and waved to the crowd and blew them kisses, even giving them some nice booty views as she and the other tributes dispersed to the party.

The first group to perform was the A capella group, which Rammie wasn't too interested in, although it was cute because they were singing a song that was literally called "Sing" as the tributes unloaded and said hello again to their teams.

Next to them, Elliot was bouncing around with his mentor to the music. All around her it seemed that they were doing cute things to get attention. Kelwyn and Ambrose were doing the scuba diver move when Rammie looked over.

 _Two can play at that game_.

"Dance with me Owen!" she said, grabbing her District partner by the hips and giggling. He grinned up at her and gladly joined in. Rammie was not going to let these cutesy tributes and their mentors steal her spotlight away! The crowd seemed to be loving it, and Mimi clapped to the beat to encourage them. When the song was over, the lead singer welcomed them all to the party. She was a pretty girl, with dark skin and course, curly, dark hair. Rammie smiled as the tributes were released to enjoy their night, blowing kisses to the crowd. As she went in, a few of them even had things for her to sign: some her loyal fanbase, and some new fans that just now realized how amazing she was.

Owen also had stuff to sign, but Rammie smiled when she saw that it wasn't nearly as much. She happily signed autographs for a while before the crowd dispersed and she and Owen were left to see what the party had to offer them.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked, smiling up at Rammie.

Rammie considered what would be the best way to make friends and sponsors. "Well, we both have these cameras," she said. "How about we seek out some famous friends?"

"Great idea!" Owen said. Rammie smirked. _Only if I can outshine them in a picture, of course,_ she thought to herself. Together, the couple walked up the giant street, full of things to do.

Owen almost missed the first one they spotted, luckily Rammie was there to guide him. Meloetta was a famous musician, and she was cute, but Rammie knew that she could easily look even more glowing and beautiful than her.

"Hello!" Rammie said.

The violet-haired musician looked up, seeming shocked at being noticed. "Hi," she said.

"I can't believe I'm really meeting Meloetta," Rammie said, lying through her teeth. "Huge fan."

Meloetta looked shocked. "Really?" she asked, blinking slowly. "Well, I couldn't do what I do without the legendary Frederic Chopin." Her eyes got sappy and Rammie had a feeling she was going to keep going if not stopped, so she interrupted.

"Oh, of course!" Rammie said. "Could you please take a picture with me? I mean, us?"

Meloetta gave them a shy smile. "Oh, well I suppose I can for a fan."

Rammie looked around. "Oh, there's no one around to take it… Owen, would you be a dear and take it for us?"

Owen gave a quick nod, and Rammie smirked. Having her own personal cameraman would help her out greatly.

"Get my best angle now honey," she said, putting her arm around Meloetta and giving her most dazzling smile until he took the picture.

"Thanks!" she said.

"You're wel-" but Rammie hurried off, Owen in tow, before she could finish the sentence.

"She seemed nice," Owen said. "She's the one that modernizes all that ancient music right?"

Rammie had no idea. "Yeah, that's her," she said confidently. "Let's keep going."

"Rammie!" She turned around when Owen called her name. "Look! It's the ferris wheel! We should go on it together."

Rammie smiled to keep her annoyance at bay. "Alright," she said, keeping the pleasant smile on her face. She could still find a way to be glamorous. She took Owen's hand and marched to the front of the line.

"Tributes coming through, make way," she said. There was already a boy there, waiting.

"Oh hi!" he said happily. "It's me, Union!"

"Oh, we know who you are," Rammie said to the kid. "You're the one that supposedly has immunity!"

"Not supposedly, definitely. I'm a Pickford."

"Oh…" Rammie frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you may be a Pickford, but I'm a Carnel."

Union blinked up at her. "I don't know who that is."

"I'm a celebrity, little buddy. The Capitol already knows who I am, and I'm rich and famous."

Union blinked slowly, his dense little head needing a moment to process this.

"Your Mommy and Daddy are going to have a hard time getting you out because my agent already paid everyone out."

Union quickly looked away from her. "I'm a Pickford," he said.

"Well, I really hope it doesn't come down to us," Rammie said. "You're from District Eleven, after all… And you're so young… It seems like other tributes aren't going to hesitate to kill you because they don't believe you. I sure hope your parents bribe them pretty soon, or else… It might be bad."

The next car came and it was Union's turn to get on. He hurried into the car, his eyes looking teary as he glanced at Rammie behind his shoulder. That one took a little while to break, but Rammie had figured out what made him uncomfortable soon enough. He was going to have a sad ride all by himself.

Owen was frowning when Rammie looked over at him. She gave him a little bump on his arm. "Hey, don't worry about it," she told him. "It's him or us, right?"

Owen frowned. "Yeah, I guess so."

The next car came and Rammie grinned. "Ready to see the most gorgeous view in the Capitol?"

"I'm already looking at it," he said, squeezing her hand and giving her that goofy smile.

Rammie giggled, pretending she didn't expect the comment at all. _Good boy._ They went into the car together, and the door sealed behind them.

"Wasn't that kind of rude, what you said to Union?" he asked.

Rammie sighed. "I'm afraid in the Hunger Games, rude isn't really something we can worry about. After all, it's rude to kill someone, but we're going to have to do it if we want to get out of here alive."

Owen frowned at that thought. "Right. Yeah…"

"If I can say something that will make them a little easier for us to kill, I'm going to do it."

"Right," Owen said. "It just seems really mean in the moment, but in the long run, it makes sense."

"I just want the Victor to be from our District," Rammie said, holding both of his hands. "Don't you?"

Owen quickly nodded. "Nobody else knows about my family, and I know if you win, you'll take care of them."

"Of course I will." She'll take care of Owen's loony mom alright.

"Thanks Rammie. You've been such a good friend to me. And I've had a really good time getting to know you better and… And well, you know…" he looked at their hands and his ears flushed. "It's too good to be true that I could feel this… Happy."

"I know," Rammie said, looking into his eyes deeply. "And you're welcome."

Owen gave her a soft, tender kiss. These kinds of kisses were just so boring for Rammie, but she knew that it was a love thing so she wouldn't understand. Suddenly, Owen's face was buried in her exposed chest, nibbling softly. Rammie gave a giggle. "Here!?" she asked.

Owen looked up at her, giving a mischievous smile. "They've seen us do it before."

Rammie laughed and gasped a little bit when Owen went back to it, burying her hands in his hair to push his face deeper into her breasts.

He stopped far too soon, wanting to enjoy the romantic view. Rammie tolerated it, because the whole ride down they got to do some more messing around. For someone that was so sensitive about being found out for what he was, he was surprisingly bold. He was hard to figure out.

The ride ended too soon, but Rammie wanted to get back to upping her public image. And thankfully, there was someone right there for her to catch.

"Let's go Owen," she said, hurrying over to the girls that were working up the crowd in their own way. The Capitol loved their Thousand Times Lonely girls, but Rammie knew that with her breasts, she could easily steal the spotlight, especially with the small hickeys that were forming from their ferris wheel ride. She hadn't even asked, Owen just got that wound up.

"Maura! Lisette!" Rammie hurried over to the pair.

Lisette was more subdued, but Maura, who was sporting an ugly thrift store dress that somehow didn't look bad on her, quickly gave a giant smile and a wave. Rammie could see how fake the bubbly enthusiasm was on her face, but Rammie didn't care.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Rammie said. "I'm so excited to see you guys perform!"

"I'm so happy to meet you," Maura said, giving her a smile that didn't even look genuine. "I'm glad you like the band!"

"Oh, I'm a huge fan!" She'd actually used one of their songs in one of her sex tapes, so at least she knew what they did. "Please can I have a picture?" she asked.

"Of course!" Maura said, and Lisette nodded.

"Owen!" Rammie called her loyal District partner, tossing him the camera. "You know what to do."

Just as he was giving the camera back, Em's voice rang out.

"We need all participating tributes to the right wing of the stage in ten minutes!" Em said. "It's time to hear our tributes take this party's theme to heart!"

Rammie smiled. "Are you singing?"

"I think so," Owen said. "Are you?"

"Oh, yes," Rammie said, grinning. She was going to give them a show. Together, the pair walked to the area that had been roped off for them.

A good number of tributes had gathered there. Em explained how it would work: the tributes were put in a random order, all due to their precious _fate_. They gave the order, and Rammie, just as she had hoped, was the very first one.

Rammie walked out on the stage, grinning at the feeling of the hot bright light on her skin as she blew kisses to the crowd and waved at her adoring fans. "Thank you, thank you all!" she blew a huge kiss with two hands to the crowd as the applause quieted slightly. "I just wanted to tell you all how happy I am to be here, and I wouldn't be up on this stage without my boyfriend Owen!" the spotlight hit him, and he smiled and blushed, shaking his head. Rammie continued.

"He's been really good to hang out with here. Even though he's a sex worker, he has a heart of gold. Even though he spends his life dancing on a pole and getting money thrown at him, he's a great guy. Even though he gets into people's pants for a living. He's a great caretaker, he takes care of his mother, who is loony because she is our kind. That's right, like mother like son, Owen's mother was a sex worker, and Owen was an accident that came out of some random man's penis and right into his mother's loose, prostituted vagina. And now that she's gone prematurely insane, Owen dances on poles and puts his penis wherever he's told to for some extra cash. Owen, I'm doing all of this for you!"

The boy's face was broadcasted up on the screen, his eyes wide in shock. Rammie smirked. Did he really think that she was going to hold all of that vulnerable secret stuff that he told her in her heart forever? Who did he think she was? Rammie felt satisfied as the boy started to break in front of the whole nation. Owen, spotlight still on him and face red as a tomato, turned around and hurried off as the crowd applauded for her.

Rammie grinned as she watched Owen's spotlight turn off.

 _Time's up, honey._

~.~.

-Lonan Fodor, 17, District 10-

Rammie was grinning as her song was played and she took the microphone to sing her song, but Lonan had no real desire to watch: especially not when she started stripping off her top. Lonan glanced at the members of Upward Voyager to see if they were going to stop it, but they just kept playing. Wolf was tittering to himself, while Thor and Pluto just respectfully looked away. Phil had his eyes shut tightly over the keyboard. Scorpio just looked at the audience as Rammie pulled off her shirt and flashed the audience.

Lonan could sense that the band picked up the tempo as Rammie started rapping, and Lonan stopped looking. Not what he wanted to see tonight. The song ended before she could strip any further at least.

Rammie smiled. "Thank you everyone! I just can't wait to share this moment with my darling Owen… Because… Well…" She sniffled, her face softening, still shirtless (thankfully the camera that showed her on the big screen cut off at her shoulders). "I love you Owen!" the crowd gasped at that, and started making noises. "Do you love me too?!" the cameras started searching the crowd, but Rammie's district partner was nowhere to be found. "Owen…?" she asked, her voice quieting slightly, her face falling when she realizes he's gone. "I just wanted to share this moment with you, and you've left me!" Rammie said, her eyes filling with tears. The crowd murmured as Rammie dramatically ran off of the stage, loudly sobbing into her hands.

Some of the tributes beside Lonan murmured amongst themselves, not sure what to say, but obviously feeling bad for the crying girl.

Lonan had seen this all before, though. Girl gets close to boy. Girl attacks boy. Boy leaves girl, cuts out that toxicity from his life. Girl cries, her heart is "so broken." Suddenly, everyone feels bad for someone that they _know_ is a fucking _snake_.

"Thank you, Rammie, for that… Polarizing performance," Phil said, pushing the night forward.

"Next up, please welcome my mentee, from the beautiful District Two, here's Arden Rivendell!"

The crowd applauded as Arden hurried on the stage, hyping up the applause and giving Pluto a high five as she went past her mentor. After their big entrance in her gown, Pluto was now dressed in a more masculine outfit that complimented the members of their band.

Arden started singing, but something wasn't sitting right with Lonan as he started to think about Rammie and Manya. He was suddenly swept back to all the pain he had felt: betrayed, lost, hurt. Fake. Used for his looks. He always felt dirty, he always felt wrong. But most of all, Lonan just felt so damn alone. Everyone left him, even the people that believed him, because they cared about reputation, about what other people would think if they were seen with the one labelled a rapist, a monster.

Lonan tried to focus on the song that Arden was singing, but God is a Woman wasn't really comforting to Lonan. It was a good message, of course, and Lonan knew some really strong women that he respected the hell out of. But he had felt completely abandoned, and now Owen was probably feeling the same… Lonan felt so small, back in that place where he resolved to volunteer, because the Hunger Games were all that he had left and winning was the only chance he had to live a life that wasn't on the streets after everything that happened. He was so deeply betrayed and hurt, and he was completely ignored, seen as a villain.

Finally, he couldn't stand the nagging feeling anymore. He couldn't just ignore Owen, after what Rammie did to him.

When Lonan was betrayed, he was left alone. But maybe Owen didn't have to be.

Lonan cut through the crowd of people cheering for Arden, into the street. Lonan just went where he thought, but he couldn't be sure. He wandered to one of the more remote spaces, saved specifically to be a quiet place removed from all the action, but… Nope. Didn't seem to be anyone here.

 _What am I doing?_ He wondered to himself. He had no idea where Owen even went. What was to say the boy even wanted to talk to him? Maybe Rammie's love was just blunt and they were going to make up… Lonan frowned, turning around. He couldn't do anything for Owen. Owen saw him as competition… Lonan couldn't make anything better, he was just… Well, this broken boy, that was going to go into a deathmatch. What could he possibly do? Lonan was about to turn away when he heard a quiet sniffle and turned back around.

Owen was hidden well, sitting up in the branches of a small tree.

Against his better judgement, Lonan approached. He may not be able to do much, but at least he could listen, right? He had gotten plenty of positive press with Ceru, maybe he could take a little time to do this. He wouldn't wish this kind of fate on his worst enemy, let alone someone who was innocent and going into a deathmatch…

"Is that you, Owen?" Lonan asked quietly.

The sniffles stopped abruptly, but Lonan didn't get any answer.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. Still no response. Lonan's spirits sank. He just wanted to help him, but he was feeling like there was nothing he could do. _Maybe I should just leave_. "It's okay if you don't want me here," he said. "I just wanted to tell you…" _This is silly and pointless._ He talked anyways. "Well, I've been hurt before too." Lonan leaned against the powerful tree trunk. "I know what it's like to feel used, and it's a terrible feeling… And then you're betrayed… But you're made to be the villain."

Lonan twiddled his thumbs awkwardly as Owen continued to sniffle above him. "I wish I could tell you something to make you better, but… Well, if I knew, I would be a lot more okay now than I am." Lonan gave an uncomfortable, painful laugh. _Why was he going to be this vulnerable with a stranger?_ He couldn't stop himself. "I guess I wished I could have known to… Stand with my own story, back then." Lonan could feel those terrible feelings flowing back into his heart, making it bleed out all over again. Lonan's eyes stung with tears. _Why am I saying this?! He's not even listening_ … "I just wanted you to know that you're not alone, I guess." _How could I say that now?! Here?!_ "You will always have people that know the truth. And you'll find people who stand by you, even in the worst of times."

Lonan shook his head, annoyed at himself that he couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Annoyed that he was returning to the pain of his past. And angry, at the one who violated him. He never thought he would stop being angry about it. She ruined him with no remorse! And despite his growth, he couldn't feel comfortable in his own skin anymore. She had stolen that away from him. And yet he still couldn't let go of her, because everything he did made him feel wrong now.

"Just know that it's not your fault." Lonan felt a lump form in his throat. How could he tell Owen these things if he didn't even believe them himself?! How could he stand here like a hypocrite, saying these things that Lonan only wished he could accept as true for himself!? "It's nothing wrong with you," he said, tears starting to overflow out of his eyes. Tears of deep brokenness and hurt. Tears of desperation, to accept and love himself, to let go of what she did to him. Tears of despair, that this would never truly go away. Lonan was mad at himself for letting the pain get to him, again. He just couldn't seem to let go of it. And for what?

Lonan quickly reached up and dried his eyes. He should just let Owen be.

"I'll leave you alone now," he said quietly.

Suddenly, he was startled by the rustling of leaves as Owen landed on the ground beside Lonan. He had a few leaves poking out of his hair.

"Please," Owen said, reaching out. "Stay."

Lonan looked into Owen's face, that probably mirrored his own. Hurt. Betrayed. Lost. Desperate for answers, for why this happened to him. Lonan sat next to Owen and put a comforting hand on his back as he began to cry quietly again.

"This isn't your fault Owen," Lonan said quietly, so deeply wishing he could believe the same. "Rammie had no right to treat you that way."

"How did I not see earlier?" Owen asked, burying his face in his hands. "She never felt a single thing."

Lonan frowned. "She took advantage of you. You just wanted to do good, and she took advantage of you."

"She played me," Owen said. "I can't believe I fell for it. I'm such an idiot."

Lonan frowned. "No, you're not…" He rubbed Owen's back gently. "She just wants you to think that you are so that she can continue to hold onto you, even when she's gone."

Owen looked up, wiping at his eyes.

"She wants to destroy you, Owen, just like she wants to destroy everyone else. But you can't let her do that. She wants to use what she knows about you against you, but that stuff is all yours, not hers. If you own it, she won't have any leverage with it anymore."

Owen sniffled. "You're right," he said. "I won't let her use Mom against me."

"And you shouldn't!" Lonan said, feeling encouraged at how Owen straightened up. "This is a game of destruction, and she wants you to give up. But you can't let her win."

Owen wiped his nose on his arm. "I can't fight her," he said quietly. "She's so strong, and I can't use a weapon very well, and- and…" he started to cry again. Lonan frowned.

"Well… You can't destroy her by yourself, but what if it was three against one?"

Owen blinked up at him. "Lonan, please. You don't have to offer to be my ally out of pity." Owen gave him a pained smile. "You've done enough for me, and I'm grateful for that."

Lonan gave him a small smile. "Listen, it's not all the time I start to break down and get all sappy and shit with a total stranger. There's no way I'm going to be able to kill you in the Arena, and if you feel the same way then why don't we just make our force even more formidable for a little while?"

Owen considered this for a moment. "You don't care that I'm a sex worker?"

"Nah," Lonan said. "Sometimes people have to do what they have to do."

"What about Cerulean?" Owen asked.

"He won't mind," Lonan said. "He's about sick of Rammie intentionally exploiting his deafness. Someone has to take her out. Hopefully it'll be the Careers, but if not, I'm pretty sure we're going to make sure that she won't be the one representing the twenty-three of us that don't get out."

Owen smiled a little bit, his spirits seemingly lifted. "Alright!" he said. He wiped his face on the inside of his polo.

"You're still on the karaoke set list. You think you still want to sing a song?"

"I don't know… I guess…"

"I'll go right before you and you can see if you still want to go." Lonan gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Okay…" Owen bit his lip. Lonan smiled at him as they approached the concert stage where Hallie was getting ready to sing her song, Lush Life. It had an infectious beat, and the crowd was clapping along. Mercury was currently the only one waiting to sing in the area, but Kelwyn, Willie, and Remus, Arden were hanging out with him, the four who had done their songs already dancing and clapping. Mercury just looked nervous. Rammie was nowhere to be seen, but Lonan was happier that way.

"Next up, please welcome District One's Mercury Macey!"

A couple of the band members smirked as they plugged in more electric instruments. Lonan was interested, wondering how his life would have been different if he had ended up with the Careers. He was pretty satisfied with his allies, though.

Mercury's song was shocking. He seemed like a meek kind of guy, but the song they started playing was punky. Mercury's voice must have been strained, but he gave the song Feelings everything that he had. The crowd was crazy about it, all of them excitedly applauding. It was interesting that he would choose this after the angle he played, the lover angle. The other Careers went out into the crowd to dance with Capitolites and support him.

When it was over, Em came to get Lonan.

"Good luck," Owen said. Lonan suddenly felt nervous. He wasn't sure if he could sing this song without being a hypocrite. He tried to let it all go.

"Next up, please welcome, from District Ten… Lonan Fodor!" He felt nervous under the bright, hot lights, and adjusted his T-shirt nervously. But being up on stage, he was blown away by the applause. Everyone was cheering and whistling… For Lonan… They knew his story, they knew who he was… And yet, they were still applauding for him… Lonan felt empowered. A smile came across his face.

"I'm not a stranger to the dark…

 _Hide away_ , they say, _Cause we don't want your broken parts…_ " Lonan started to sing, feeling a little nervous at first. Everyone was watching him after all… Including people back home. How would they feel about this…?

 _Why do I care what they think_? He asked himself. He didn't have an answer.

"I am brave, I am bruised,

I am who I'm meant to be…

This is me."

When he heard the members of the band fill in the background vocals, Lonan felt even more supported. This was his moment to take a stand against her, and Rammie, and anyone else that wanted him and his allies to feel badly about themselves. He saw Owen in the crowd, clapping along to the rest of the crowd and swaying a little bit. Lonan grinned and gave him a small wink.

"I'm not scared, To be seen,

I make no apologies…

 _This is me_."

For the last chorus, the band sang while Lonan did his own thing above them, and he wasn't sure he'd ever felt this euphoric since… Well, he couldn't remember. The crowd was cheering and clapping, and even the Careers were dancing. When it was over, the crowd burst into applause, and Lonan grinned and gave them all a wave. "Thank you!" he yelled, but nobody could hear him because he didn't have the microphone anymore. As he left the stage, Scorpio gave him a firm pat on the back and Lonan went into the crowd, anxious for Owen to perform.

It was a song that sounded dark, and Owen looked perfectly confident up there. He put up a front well, that was for sure. The crowd cheered and that seemed to motivate him some more.

Lonan gave a yell from the crowd.

"Just 'cause you feel it,

Doesn't mean it's there…

There, there."

It wasn't really danceable, which meant that all eyes were up on Owen. Lonan smiled at how they were murmuring amongst themselves. Owen performed the hell out of the song, and he looked good up there on stage.

"We are accidents,

Waiting to happen…"

The song ended and the crowd cheered loudly. Owen smiled and gave them a wave.

"This is now the end of our set," Wolf said, after Owen left the stage. "Thank you!"

Suddenly, the District Six boy ran out on stage. "Wait!"

Everyone was shocked. "You guys can't finish up yet!" he said. The whole band looked confused as the stage started to be overtaken. Lonan watched as Wolf was dragged out from behind the drumset, replaced by the drummer from Midnight's Muse, and a shocked-looking girl was dragged out on the stage by Elliot and giving a microphone. Before there was time for any explanation, Elliot said a song title and hurried off. Lonan could see him reappear right at the frunt.

Wolf looked shocked being center stage. "Uh, my sister Jilianne, everyone!" he said, to the crowd's applause. "And I guess we're going to be singing Good Time!" He looked at the girl, who looked almost just like him. "Ready?"

"I guess…" she said meekly as the rest of the band started to play.

When she sang the first couple bars, the crowd burst into cheers. She was quite talented. Lonan watched the rest of the band, who were just as surprised and giddy-looking. Wolf sang the first verse, getting more and more excited with each word. Even his sister seemed to relax for her next entrance.

"Good morning and good night…

I wake up at twilight."

Wolf joined in and the crowd went wild to hear the two siblings harmonize. Lonan saw big groups of Capitolites and tributes dancing in the crowd. Midnight's Muse was standing together as they were the next to go on, and cheering on Crow from close to the wings. Burton was dancing with his mentor and ally. Beside him, Owen seemed unable to stand still, so Lonan took his hands. "Let's dance!" he said, and Owen quickly agreed. He saw a flurry of rainbow hair as Chervil twirled around the young escort for his District.

Lonan showed off his best dance move, The Sprinkler, which made Owen double over laughing.

"Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then!"

"Doesn't matter where, it's always a good time there,"

"Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then!"

The siblings thrust out their microphones to the crowd, who all yelled out, "It's always a good time!"

The siblings danced together on stage on the next chorus, and their energy was infectious. A group of Capitolites formed around Lonan and Owen, watching the two of them show off their moves (and Owen completely out-showing Lonan, but that was alright.)

When the song was over, the crowd bursts into cheers, as Wolf presented his sister, who took an awkward shallow bow.

"Oh, and a big thank you to Crow Ishvala on the drumset!" Wolf said, and the woman, who was already trying to walk away from the stage and froze, looking up at the crowd that was cheering for her. Above everyone were the voices of her bandmates.

"YES CROW!" Calliope said, clapping high up above her head.

"WE LOVE YOU CROW!" Kat shouted over the noise.

"Come on," Lonan said to Owen. "Let's go find Ceru so you can meet him properly."

"Okay!" Owen said.

Lonan smiled as he took his new ally by the hand, feeling even better about the days to come.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Can you believe that the next chapter is the last part of the party!? I can't believe it either. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a little bit crazy but still fun! Enjoy the chaos and I'll continue posting deleted scenes as we anticipate the next chapter and conclusion of the party!**_

 _ **CQ: Will Rammie be able to get the crowd on her side with the rest of the party? Do you think Ceru, Owen, and Lonan will stick together?**_

 _ **See you on the blog and soon ish probably impulse posting the last part of the party!**_


	28. To The Moon

**Party Phase 2**

-Sonnet Timmons, 16, District 8-

Burton hurried off of the stage after his karaoke, grinning and pumping up the crowd by throwing his hands up. Sonnet clapped with the crowd and cheered for her ally. She was grinning, proud of him for putting himself out there. That seemed to be one thing that Burton wasn't afraid to do. Sonnet put herself out there, too, but in a different way. Where Burton showed the crowd his fun side all the time, making them laugh and pumping them up, Sonnet's way of putting herself out there was through her music.

She took pride in writing songs that would reach an audience that needed to hear them, like herself. The reception of her and her original song, "Not Like a Plant," was overwhelmingly positive. It was well-received when she performed it back home, but never on this huge of a scale.

Sonnet had felt so overwhelmed when she walked off the stage. She had felt incredibly accomplished, but also felt a cold feeling. Like she didn't deserve all of the applause for the song. She felt like a damn hypocrite, singing about her asexuality proudly but walking off stage and feeling ashamed of it in her life. She would walk out on the stage and own her story, but once she left she was a completely different person. Ashamed with herself for loving woman but not wanting sex.

She could push away the memories that inspired her songs when she was performing them, but as soon as she left the stage, her mind would be filled with the memories of her parents yelling at her, telling her to get out, leave and never come back unless she was willing to change. Sonnet had never experienced the post-performance "high" that everyone seemed to talk about. The moment she wasn't in front of her fans anymore, she became a different person. A person that they couldn't look up to anymore. A person she would be ashamed to put in front of them.

Sonnet didn't feel like she deserved the love of her fans when her music tortured her with memories she was encouraging them all to overcome. Who was she to talk about acceptance and loving yourself if she couldn't even do it herself?!

At least Burton enjoyed his performance. He came running down from the wings, stopped by people telling him how well he did, before coming over to Sonnet. By the way he was still breathing a little heavily and grinning at her, Sonnet could tell that he was feeling that post-performance high that so often eluded her. That made Sonnet feel even more insecure about herself. What was she doing wrong that she couldn't feel happy doing the thing that she supposedly loved and devoted her life to!? Hell, even Coda had fun with his karaoke, and he was the type that didn't really have fun with anything. He sang We Will Rock You with more heart than Sonnet had ever seen from him before. She was glad that her ally and her District partner enjoyed their time on stage, but was also jealous of them…

"Hey!" he said.

"Great job!" Sonnet said, smiling and putting her hand on his shoulder. It was nice to have found someone that she could trust in the chaos of this week. She was proud of him for performing, and wanted to be sure he knew it. Whatever was going on in her own head, she could put it aside to support her friend. _Put aside, it was always put aside_.

"Thanks!" he said. "I may not have had an awesome original song to sing like you did, but hopefully I got some positive attention for us." He gave her a firm pat on the back.

"Oh, cut it out," she said, forcing a small sad smile on her face. _Sonnet, you are a fraud_.

"Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly concerned. "Did it not go how you wanted?"

"No, no, it was great," she said. "Everything I could have hoped for." Well, except the fact that Hattie wasn't playing with her. Sonnet had always dreamt of Defiant Wives becoming nationally famous someday, and getting to play a gig like this.

Burton paused for a moment, as if not completely sure, but Sonnet didn't need him to worry about her. Especially not with what was going to come… "Well, I'm glad then!" he said. "I would ask you to dance with me, but…" they both glanced to the stage, where Oona was singing her song. It was a fast-paced song, and she could barely keep up with the words. That was ignoring the fact that she wasn't singing, she was just speaking the words in her monotone voice. Some courageous people tried to dance to the beat at least.

Sonnet let out a small laugh at that. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

The song ended and Oona actually gave… What looked like it was supposed to be a smile before she stepped off of the stage. She waved to people and seemed more energetic. Sonnet was glad that she at least got to let loose a little bit and seemed somewhat comfortable. After she had to be pulled away from the President's niece by Anna Magdalena's burly fiancé after trying to hurt her, Sonnet imagined that she would have to enjoy her time while she still had it.

Oona waved to Sonnet and Burton as she walked past, the flannel that was now tied around her waist flying in the wind as she hurried over to the other side of the dance floor. Sonnet glanced at Burton, who gave a small shrug. Sonnet had been talking to some of the other tributes through the course of the night, being friendly, but Oona was too menacing to even think about approaching.

"Next up, please welcome Camellia Gallen!" the crowd applauded as the girl from District Seven took the stage. Sonnet wasn't sure what kind of song she was going to sing, considering how painful her past was.

"You'll know who this is for," she said, nodding at the band members, some of which looked very concerned. When the band started to play, Sonnet was shocked at how fun and upbeat it was. As she started singing Never Gonna Give You Up, Burton grinned.

"Now let's dance!" he said. Sonnet quickly agreed.

Soon, their circle expanded to include a couple of other tributes: Burton's District partner Hallie and her mentor Charlie. From there, it kept growing, with some Capitolites joining the mix.

"Are you going to sing?" she asked the young boy from Twelve.

"Oh, no," Charlie said. "I could never pull that off."

Sonnet smiled at him. He reminded her of the young people that sometimes came up to talk to her after gigs. He had the same kind of light in his eye.

"I think that you could," Sonnet said. "But you should do what makes you comfortable." _How can I possibly say that to him when I know that I don't?_

Charlie smiled. "Right. Thanks!" He was jumping more than dancing, but Sonnet smiled as he seemed to get more comfortable. Burton stepped into the middle of the circle and started showing off the robot, his best move. Sonnet was pretty impressed at it and the crowd was clapping and cheering him on. Suddenly, Charlie was yanked away from Sonnet, who glanced behind her.

"Let's go explore," she said, sounding determined.

"But your song!" Charlie said, sounding a little hesitant.

"I'll be back. Come on! There's so much to see, and maybe we'll even find a case to solve!"

"You and your cases," he said, but he was soon half following and half being dragged away by Hallie.

Sonnet turned back to Burton, clapping along with the beat. He held out his hand and gestured for her to come join him in the middle. "Come on!" he said.

Sonnet smiled and skipped towards the middle. Even though she loved music, she was not much of a dancer at all and was just trying her best. The crowd clapped for Camellia when the song was over, and Sonnet and Burton also clapped. Maybe she would join their dancing circle, but Sonnet never saw her come out from the backstage wing before Remus was being announced on the stage to sing A Million Dreams.

He gave a very theatrical performance, and the crowd was loving it. The circle grew, and soon the Careers were engulfed in it. Celestia was missing, but that didn't stop them from dancing to the music. While Remus was singing a very touching song, Kelwyn swooped Arden into the middle of the circle to dance, which the crowd loved. Sonnet could see Mercury raise his eyebrows at Willie, and she was smiling but they both seemed too awkward to want to take the middle of the dance floor. When people saw Kelwyn dancing, the circle seemed to grow even more.

When the song was over, Phil spoke.

"Now, we're going to have a brief intermission from tribute karaoke and have a very special treat." The crowd applauded, and Sonnet joined in. "Please welcome our band manager, Dalton Thackeray to the stage to sing Mary Had a Little Lamb!"

The crowd applauded and cheered as the band manager walked on stage. He looked nervous as he stared out at the crowd, waiting for the song to start. The guitar that played sounded nothing like Upward Voyager, though. Kat Valentine stepped out from the wings where she was hiding, trading off with Scorpio. Yrene Knylins swapped with Pluto on guitar. Calliope Fortier replaced Phil, playing a much bigger keyboard. Elyt Roux replaced Thor on bass. Crow Ishvala replaced Wolf on the drumset.

Esme Shreve and Andromeda Harlow came out from the wings to stand on the side of the stage for backup vocals. This was probably a far different version of the song than Thack was expecting. The boy looked shocked as his bandmates all came to give him a pat on the shoulder for luck before leaving the stage. He looked around at the girls behind him, looking like he wanted to melt into the floor as Kat played some crazy cool guitar licks as they waited for him to come in.

It was kind of hard to watch, but also it was just a funny situation. Each of the girls was laughing hysterically, especially Yrene, who was cackling as she played the main melody for him to join in.

"Don't worry Thack, we'll help you!" Andromeda called from the side of the stage. "Two, three, four!" Andromeda sang the verse, and Thack tried to join in, but his voice caught in his throat so he was just mouthing the words as Andromeda was practically shouting them out.

When the camera showed his face up close, Sonnet's laughter caught in her throat. Were those… Tears? Oh dear.

In the front of the crowd, the members of Upward Voyager were having a merry time, Thor and Scorpio having their arms locked together and skipping around in a circle. Wolf was headbanging, his hair flying around when he did. Phil and Pluto were mostly watching, but still moving a little to the music. Crow was featured jamming out to an intense drum solo, then Yrene took over with the guitar.

The music cut out and Thack was left alone to sing the verse again. He wiped at his eyes, but he was able to sing the verse without his voice wobbling.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb…" The band filled back in for the next line, and even though he jumped, Thack was still able to sing it until the end.

When it was over, the crowd applauded, the girls on stage and the guys in the front practically howling with laughter.

"Dalton Thackeray everybody!" Esme said.

"Thanks for being a good sport about it," Andromeda said, coming to give him a pat on the back. Thack quivered a little bit in fear of the girls that were all coming in to give him a big hug. As soon as they released him, Thack quickly ran away, even though the crowd was still cheering for him.

Sonnet grinned as Upward Voyager came back on the stage and continued the list of tributes.

"Next up, let's see if Hallie Vista can outdo that performance with her chosen song, Lush Life!"

There were a few moments of pause, but Hallie made it out on the stage. Thankfully, the Mary incident seemed to give her time to get back before it was her turn. Hallie sang her song, and everyone was back to dancing again. Sonnet felt a little bad for the Capitolite: she certainly understood what it was like to not be prepared to perform. Hopefully, it would be alright…

After some more karaoke songs and dancing, including a song between the Jansing siblings, Midnight's Muse was taking the stage. Sonnet stayed for a few songs, but then she couldn't stop the curiosity of what else was being offered.

"Let's see what else there is," she said to Burton, who nodded quickly. They went to the street together to explore.

"A food stand! Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah definitely," Burton said, grinning. Sonnet got a funnel cake to try, and Burton got some fried Oreos to share. The food was hot and greasy, but it was sweet and tasted really good, especially hot.

"That's a funnel cake," a voice said, and Sonnet looked up. One of the guys from Out of Spite was pointing to the cake on the table. "You have to try it."

"It looks weird," Gabrielle said. Sonnet smiled.

"It's really good," she said. "Come try some of mine!"

Gabrielle came over slowly. "How do you eat this?"

"Just rip part off. Make sure you get plenty of the powdered sugar," Theodore said. Gabrielle did what he said slowly. Sonnet smiled at her. She seemed like she was in a bad place, having lost her sister, but she felt good that she could extend some kindness towards her.

Gabrielle put it in her mouth and thought deeply, milling over it.

"Eh."

"Oh, don't give me that!" Theodore said.

"It's really good," Burton said.

"I guess I'll take one." Gabrielle walked toward the food stand and Theodore hurried after her.

"I'm glad she gets to enjoy tonight," Sonnet said. She took another fried Oreo.

"Yeah, me too," Burton said, sinking slightly. "Did I tell you that I got approached by an escort?"

"No!" Sonnet said. "Tell me about that."

Burton laughed a little. "Anakyn Skyavich, you know how he's kind of known for being a prankster?"

"Oh, I've heard," Sonnet said with a small laugh. It was one of the conversation topics at dinner, even though he was now escorting for Three, not Seven.

"He told me that he liked my little chariot prank," Burton said.

"Oh, wow." Sonnet grinned. "It was good. Was the blood spurting out your idea?"

"Nah, that was all June," he said, laughing. "It was a nice touch though."

"I don't think it's hurt him," she said, glancing to where he was walking towards the roller coaster with Willie, who looked more excited than Sonnet had seen her all night. Remus now had a small rose now painted on his face.

"That's okay," Burton said. "I usually feel bad if my pranks hurt people unless they really deserved it. And sometimes, they really do deserve it."

"I see." Sonnet smiled a little bit. Her ally was really nice, and really easy to talk to as well.

When they were done eating, they went to explore some more. There was plenty to do. Sonnet got a small music note painted on her face right by her eye, while Burton got an anatomical heart that took up his entire cheek. Sonnet even got to meet a band that really inspired her, A Thousand Times Lonely.

"Look, a candy store!"

Sonnet held her stomach, "I'm really full," she said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, me too." Burton's face suddenly fell with the realization that he wouldn't be able to get any to save for later, considering what would happen tomorrow…

Sonnet put a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to stop thinking about it. "Come on, let's see what else there is to see."

Sonnet and Burton saw the sighs and even played a couple of games that were set up in a special area together before they started back. Based on the sounds coming from the area, and the fact that the dance floor was practically bare except for Vanilla and Meloetta, who was trying to support the performer, it was obvious that Vanillo was performing. A much bigger crowd was formed around a pavilion, and Burton went with Sonnet to see what was going on.

Upward Voyager was sitting around, singing a song that had become iconic for them. Pluto stood on the side and watched this time.

"Never worry 'bout a thing, got the world on a string, cause I've got the cure for all of my blues…"

There was a big pause.

"Get over here Elliot!" Wolf beckoned, "Bring Jace!"

"Me!?" Jace asked. "W-Why me!?" Elliot quickly did as he was told, bringing his new friend? Ally? Over to be within the group. Perhaps because he sang a song about waving his dick in the wind?

"Bec sang this song with us two years ago. He would want this for you."

Jace's face was hardened in anger, but softened up at that. He didn't walk away.

"What about me!?" Rammie whined. "I actually do have an enormous-"

She was interrupted by Wolf counting it off. "One, two three! I take a look at my enormous penis, and my troubles start meltin' away!" The crowd started to burst into laughter and cheers as they started to sing the song they technically shouldn't have been allowed to sing in front of the children. The crowd was soon snapping along, including Sonnet, who just had to laugh. Yeah, she was sex-repulsed, so she didn't think about it too much, but the joy on everyone's faces made it worth listening to.

Well, everyone was smiling except for the young woman that had been sticking close to Elliot all night. She just looked shocked. She had probably never heard this song before.

Burton took Sonnet's hands and spun around with her together as Elliot began to scat just as the song called for. He must have known this like the back of his hand. The crowd yelled and clapped for him as Thor called out, "Everybody!"

The entire crowd sang along, and Sonnet wasn't sure which voice was loudest: Burton's right beside her, or Jace, who was now clapping and belting it out with pride. She personally didn't sing, but the sound from crowd was so loud it drowned out Vanillo up on stage.

"Everything is going my way…"

"Size doesn't matter!" Jace called out with a few fans from the crowd.

"Everything is going… My way!" The crowd clapped and applauded for Upward Voyager, all of them looking happier. Onstage, Vanillo bowed at all of the applause and walked off and Em hurried over to announce the next group (from where he was listening to the Penis song). It was more than a little obvious that he was stalling. A couple of members ran from Upward Voyager ran to get back up on the stage.

"Please welcome… Out of Spite!" The crowd applauded, for quite a while, before the young band ran out together, all of them holding hands until they reached their respective instruments. They didn't even greet the crowd before they started playing their first song. Sonnet didn't know it, and soon she and Burton were going back to the dance floor.

"We're Sgt. Pepper's lonely hearts club band,

We hope you will enjoy the show!

Sgt. Pepper's lonely hearts club band,

Sit back and let the evening go!"

The front row was crowded with admirers for the new band. Henley was on the dance floor for the first time all night, with her mentor and her ally. Even Owen had come back to dance, this time with both of his allies. Ceru was jumping mostly, but he looked to be having fun at least. Lonan was grinning and dancing with some Capitolites as well as his allies, which they were loving, as the band played various songs of different genres. Sonnet lost track of time as she was dancing, and their set was over too soon.

After them, Meloetta took the stage. She had a decent-sized crowd, but Sonnet was so pooped. "I need something to drink," she said. She and Burton went to grab Slushies.

"I really want to hit that roller coaster," Burton said, jumping up and down excitedly as he looked at it.

"I'm alright," Sonnet said nervously. "But you can if you want."

"Okay!" Burton grinned and hurried to get in line for it.

Sonnet decided that while she waited she might as well do something fun. She headed to the ferris wheel. It would nice to get a moment to herself to collect her thoughts and slow her heartbeat a little bit.

In front of her, there was a big commotion. Upward Voyager and one of the girls from Midnight's Muse were waving and yelling at the car that was being taken away. They all crowded into the next car, with quite the set up. A karaoke machine, microphones, and a giant speaker attached to a pole that barely fit in the pod.

"Want to join?" Phil asked her, offering Sonnet a hand. Elliot was also in the car, giggling giddily to himself.

"Oh, um, no thanks," Sonnet said, giving a kind smile as the pod door closed. Sonnet figured out who was missing. What?

She got into the next car that came. She took a small breath of relief once the doors closed and she got a moment to herself. It was quiet and peaceful, and Sonnet breathed in air, taking a moment to appreciate being alive. Who knew how much longer she would be?

It was exhausting, being thrown into a situation like this and having to try and make people like you. Sonnet was pretty sure the crowd liked her, but she wasn't so sure she deserved it. This whole night felt almost fake to her. She couldn't be who she really was. She wasn't the same person on and off the stage. And Sonnet was more than a little bit bothered by it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blaring sound of music outside her pod. She wasn't surprised at the voices she heard singing karaoke, but she was confused as to why. Sonnet looked outside at the speaker that was hanging out from the window.

"Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do…" Kiss the Girl. This was another of their stunts. Through the microphone, he could hear people whispering and giggling to themselves as Pluto was singing the first verse. The others filled in with harmonies, Calliope's voice on the top.

Sonnet listened to the group trading off verses and passing the mic around with comments like, _"What should he do Scorpio?" "Let me tell you Phil."_ Before coming in with another chorus.

They seemed to be that confident and fun-loving on and off the stage. Sonnet frowned, wishing she could be the same. She wished she could have the confidence to sing random karaoke like they did. And the confidence to be true to herself, too. To love herself like they all seemed to.

She felt like such a faker. And the music wasn't really helping her mood. It shut off quite abruptly, and Sonnet tried to look up to see what was going on. Perhaps involving herself in others' affairs would keep her mind off of things. It may have felt private, being alone in the giant pod, but if she cried, everyone would see. She opened the window and hung out to try and look up, but got no indication of anything happening.

Sonnet took a seat, sitting in her own thoughts until he heard cheering through the microphone and the music: same song: was turned back on. Sonnet saw Elliot hanging out the window above her. The wheel seemed to move much faster than it did before, and soon Sonnet was at the top.

She walked over to the window and looked out at the view. The city was glistening, lights twinkling that looked like stars in the night. She put her hand on the cool window, longing to be back home, in District Eight. Longing for Hattie to be here to share this view with her. Longing to not be thrown into the Games tomorrow. She didn't know how she was going to do it. She didn't even know if she could do it. And as fun as Burton was, she wasn't sure if he could actually take a life either…

A tear came to Sonnet's eye as she realized it could very well be her last night alive. She had been pushing the feeling aside for so long… But there was still so much for her to do.

" _You can never change the disgusting part of yourself. You're unnatural. You should just die."_

Sonnet clenched her fist as another tear rolled out of her eye and streaked her cheek. Her mother's voice would never leave her head, no matter how badly she wanted it to. She wanted to be done with her parents after they'd shown her that they were done with her. They exiled their own daughter. She shouldn't let their voices continue to speak in her head.

"I don't want to die," she said quietly, another tear pouring out of her eye. "I deserve to live. I don't deserve to die." She wanted so badly to believe that she deserved to live. But she just couldn't. There was so much she could have done if she wasn't so afraid all the time… Another tear rolled down her face as she tightly clutched the railing that ran along the wall of the pod.

 _Hypocrite. False. Fraud. Liar. Fake._ Sonnet hung her head. Who did she think she was that she should get out and twenty-three others should not? Tears dripped out of her eyes and onto the floor.

 _You're not that,_ she tried to tell herself. _Just hold it together._

Sonnet angrily wiped the tears from her eyes, embarrassed for letting them fall in the first place. Now wasn't the time for it. She sniffled and wiped the tears off her face. She couldn't be this insecure person now, in front of people that considered themselves fans, and she couldn't be this way in the Arena either.

 _Just act_ , she thought. _For just a little longer… Be the person that you're not_.

But…

How could she do that?

~.~.

-Camellia Gallen, 18, District 7-

She really wasn't appreciating how he kept staring at her.

It seemed that almost all night, this Capitolite wouldn't stop staring at her. Every time she looked over, he was looking at her and quickly looked away. Did he think he was being subtle in checking her out?! Camellia was a little uncomfortable about it. She made sure to let Elliot know, but Elliot was in a whole nother world. Wolf's sister seemed a little quirky, but nice. Elliot seemed so infatuated with her, it made Camellia jealous. It made her miss Jo, and Malloy, so badly. She felt cold, and so alone.

After all that Elliot had been through, at least from what Camellia gathered, she was glad that he got to have this night with her. After all, it could be his last. He wanted to take her along with Jillianne on the roller coaster, but Camellia didn't have the heart to go. She was glad when he went to get Jace. Afterwards, Jace was telling her all about it. Even though he couldn't see, he was thrilled to have gone. At least her allies could enjoy this time, even if she couldn't.

Camellia watched the various bands performing, but she felt like a ghost. She didn't feel like she was actually there. She felt like a ghost, wishing that she was still at the point in her life when she would have killed to see Upward Voyager live in concert. Back when she actually wanted to dance. Camellia never felt like dancing anymore. Instead, she was sitting along Main Street, at a table that was meant for eating food from the various vendors. She could have anything she wanted tonight, but she didn't want anything. Well, nothing that she could actually have. She would never have her boys again. They were gone.

Camellia couldn't enjoy it. Everywhere she looked, she saw Capitolites that made her angry. If only she knew who she could trust to ask the many questions in her head. Mostly, _where is the rebellion_?, and _how can I help?_

Camellia looked up when someone sat in front of her. It was the boy from District Eleven. For once, though, he was without his District partner. She didn't acknowledge him, not sure if she could handle this kid's undying energy right now.

"Hello," he said, and now she didn't really have a choice.

"What brings you here, kid?" she asked.

"Well, um, you were sitting alone!" he said, but he sounded like he was having trouble keeping up the peppy energy.

"Maybe it's because I want to," she said, crossing her arms. She didn't need this kid judging her like this.

"Oh…" he said. "Sorry…" but he didn't leave. There was a long silence as Camellia tried to ignore him.

"Do you ever get afraid?" he asked. Camellia looked over at him.

"Everyone gets afraid," she said. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Well you volunteered, and if you're afraid, then… Well, maybe it's okay for me to be too."

Camellia wanted to push him away, but she couldn't find it in her to do it. "Why don't you think it's okay?" she asked. "Fear is normal."

Union wrung his hands together. "Well, um…" he shrugged a little. "My parents just told me to always smile, you know? And when they sent me away here, they said that I have nothing to fear… I should keep smiling. But Rammie said something and now I'm scared… I feel like I'm a bad son for not listening to my parents. They just want me to put on a front of confidence I guess."

Camellia suddenly sat up straighter. _They said that I have nothing to fear. Keep smiling. District Eleven…_ "Why would they say that?" she asked him quickly.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess because they want me to spread positivity in a place that seems kind of bleak." He gave her a sad smile. "Sadness, like happiness, is infectious."

 _Could it really be_?! Was this one of those rebel children!? Was it true, not just a rumor? She wanted so badly to know… But when she looked at the little thirteen-year-old, he didn't look healthy at all. He looked tired, and exhausted. He probably didn't even know why he was told these things. And he has no idea that his parents are lying to him just to make a statement. Camellia frowned at that. He was a pawn, and he didn't even know it.

"Well, I guess if everyone gets afraid, then I should just help them not be afraid as much as I can," he said, but his bubbly energy suddenly reeked of falsity. "Thanks Camellia!" he gave her a happy wave and skipped away, that big smile on his face like a puppet. He was a pawn for them just like she and the other tributes were a pawn for the Capitol. At least he had Eden to be his friend. She wouldn't take advantage of him like the rebels and the Capitol wanted to. He smiled as he saw Eden and she smiled and waved, saying goodbye to a group of Capitolites she was talking to and going with him to get some food.

Camellia's thoughts were interrupted by yet _another_ unwanted visitor.

"Hola senorita!" When she turned around, a very tall Capitolite was looking down at her. Camellia immediately stood up to be level with him, not letting him play these games with her.

"What do you want?" she asked. She didn't give a damn that he was part of the new Capitol band.

"I just wanted to tell you…" he paused, as if in thought. "Hot damn girl!"

Camellia's patience was running out and she really didn't like how he was staring at her. "Fuck off," she said.

He laughed. "Mm, a challenge I see. I would expect nothing less. It's okay though, I'll work if it means I get a reward equivalent of those tits."

Camellia didn't even notice the band member who was running over to him, she just stomped on that asshole's foot and punched him right in the face. Theodore grabbed his face, groaning, as the guy who had been staring at her all night ran over, covering his face to… Cough? once he arrived.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "Hey, I'm sorry for him."

Camellia didn't want to talk to this guy either. "You should be sorry for staring at me like a piece of meat all night too," she told him. "Now do me a favor and leave me alone." She turned around, but stopped when he said her name again.

"Camellia. Please." She turned back around, crossing her arms. "I promise that I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Real convincing," she said, but she didn't walk away yet.

"I was looking at you because… Well… You look like a good fit for…" He took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it. Camellia's eyes widened when she read it.

 _A secret rebel operation._

It started to make sense to her now. He couldn't be caught looking because it's awkward, and because it's something that can't really be upfront. Maybe this was what Camellia was looking for, finally.

She quickly nodded.

"This is something I would like to discuss in private, if you're willing."

Camellia's stomach turned at the thought of going anywhere with a Capitolite. But if this was the rebellion she had been searching for, how could she turn it down?!

"Alright," she said. "But at the first semblance of funny business, your nose will be bleeding like your bandmate's over there. Don't underestimate how hard I punch." She stood up taller to seem tough.

He gave a nod, and turned around to lead her to wherever they were going to go. As he did, Camellia heard him mumble something to himself

"I know."

Maybe he just said _I won't_. That makes more sense. God, she was going deaf just like her District partner.

Camellia acted natural and kept a fair distance from Oliver as he walked in front of her. She watched him go into an apartment complex, and followed. They took an elevator together, and Camellia stood on the opposite side from him. They stood in awkward silence, like strangers. Then, the door opened and Oliver kept leading the way. He knocked, then went in. The apartment was completely barred from view, and Camellia balled her fist as she walked in.

"Okay, we're safe here," he said, closing the door behind them. "This is the only place in the whole Capitol that we can be sure isn't bugged. It's like a rebel secret space."

Hearing him say the word out loud made Camellia even more excited. "I want to help!" she said. "I want to do whatever I can! Please tell me!" She didn't come closer to the Capitolite, but she did look him in the face. He had a very soft face.

"Alright Skippy, calm down for a moment," he said with a small quirk of a smile. Camellia frowned a little at that. It was a nickname that was somewhat familiar. "So… I don't really have a specific mission for you."

Camellia drew back. "You said operation. And that I would-"

"I know what I said. And I am a part of the organization, but there's really something you should know."

Camellia stared at him, not sure what to think. He was being very vague, and she was cautious.

"I don't really know how to tell you this. I've been thinking about it for weeks."

Camellia felt disgusted. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Please spit it out because you're sounding really creepy right now." She leaned back towards the door. For weeks? Just how long has this guy been keeping tabs on her!?

"You're not going to believe me if I do that."

"I don't care, just tell me!" she said, her heart starting to pound in fear and excitement.

"Okay okay!" he said. "It's me, Camellia. Malloy." He took a step closer.

Camellia stared at the Capitolite and took a step away from him. "You're right. I don't believe you. That's disgusting," she said to him, her eyes filling up with tears. Couldn't she just have one night where she didn't have to dance with ghosts!? "How dare you pretend to be my boyfriend as a ploy to sleep with me!" she said, hating his Capitol face. "Did you really think I would fall for it?" And now he knew that she was a rebel, too. What was he going to do with this information!?

"It's really me!" he said. "You're smart to doubt, but-"

"No!" she said. It couldn't be true, she had watched him die. He just wanted her to relive watching him die over and over again didn't he!? "He's dead and you know it! Just stop okay? I don't want to do this anymore. Take me back."

"The homecoming dance… Singing with the guitar!"

"Take me back!" she said, anger keeping her tears in. "Anyone can know that."

"Your favorite color is maroon. Your favorite season is fall. We-"

Camellia shook her head. "Please just drop the act, okay? I want to go back and I don't want to talk to you anymore. I hope you feel ashamed of yourself for playing with me like that."

She knew she should just deck him in the face for pretending to be her boyfriend, but she couldn't. Out of the dumbest hope that he's not lying. But she's not going to be stupid and gullible. He's dead. Camellia unlatched the lock and pulled the door open but stopped short at two words.

"Ass moles."

Camellia turned around. "I'm… I'm sorry?" she asked, her heart starting to beat faster. "What did you just say?"

He took a deep breath. "I said, Ass moles." Camellia pulled the door closed when he continued. "The first time we were going to sleep together, we didn't, because I have these moles on my ass that make the shape of a rubber duck and you couldn't stop laughing about it."

Camellia's eyes filled with tears again, but this time they weren't completely sad. "We agreed to never speak of that again," she said quietly.

"Yeah…" Looking at him again, Camellia could see it. He was a little bit softer on the tummy and arms, but he had the same face. The same little inflections in his voice. The way he played guitar on stage, looking so relaxed. She could almost picture the scruffy facial hair on his face that they'd shaved off.

"Can I see it?" she asked, giving a tiny… Laugh. Yeah, it was a laugh.

She'd never seen him take off his pants faster.

"I was just kidding!" she said, but sure enough, they were still there. Camellia felt… She didn't know how she felt. She couldn't put a finger on it. But… It had to be him. "But…" she had a million questions for him.

"I know you don't like him, but Lux Hastings is the reason we're here. Well, he and Wolf, too. They hacked the chips and gave us some time. And I know that you don't like Numitor either, but he was able to stab me in a place that wasn't immediately lethal. Maybe dumb luck."

Camellia was frozen in shock, trying to process all of this. "G-give me a moment," she said weakly, trying to gather her thoughts. Her head was spinning. She knew that there was some rebel activity, but she never would have imagined that it would be this… This serious! This _crazy_! And yet… It was real. It was like she was in a dream. Was she in a dream?

Camellia gave herself a pinch, but didn't wake up. The more she looked at Oliver- no, Malloy, the more she could see him. They may have dyed his skin and colored his hair, but they couldn't change his smile, the gentle look in his eyes… When he took out his contacts, she could see his eyes, the same eyes that she always gazed into for hours…

"So…" he said. "Any other ques-" He was cut of by Camellia running over and jumping into his arms. He let out a little grunt at the sudden force of her entire weight, and she laughed a little, tears rolling out of her eyes and into his shoulder. Just like she had when he was reaped and sent away. When he enveloped her in his arms, she had no doubt left in her mind that it was really him. She let out a small sob as she held onto him tightly. The way he rhythmically swayed her when they hugged was something she never thought she would feel again, and yet here she was. Back in his arms after missing him for so long… He stroked her hair, his fingers still just as rugged and blistered as ever from his continued work playing the guitar, even here. She had been missing him for so long, and while she was, he was here, miles and miles away, missing her. She couldn't believe it. She always knew that he would miss her, but she always thought it would just be in heaven. But it wasn't. Unless she had somehow already gotten there…

"I missed you so much," she said through her tears, holding onto him so tightly. "I thought…"

"I know," he said quietly, taking her face into his hands and gently wiping away her tears. But she could see the streaks on his face too. Looking up into his face was so weird, seeing a Capitolite staring down at her. But by how his heart was beating in sync with hers as she had her head against her chest, she knew that it was him. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and listened to his heartbeat, which she never thought she would hear again. "Hey, don't cry anymore Flower," he said, brushing tears out of her eyes.

Camellia sniffled a little bit. "Will they save us too?" she asked quietly

"They're trying," he said quietly. Camellia didn't like the sound of that…

Finally reunited… Right before she has to go into an Arena. And there was no guarantee that she would come out alive. Camellia was filled with fear suddenly, and grabbed tightly back onto him. He had always consoled her when he was afraid. But now, they both knew that there was nothing he could do to make it okay again. They stayed like that for a while, the faint sounds of the loud music from the party reaching them through the window. Camellia let out all of the emotions that she had so stubbornly been holding back. She could never lie to Malloy about how she was feeling, and now was no exception.

"I…" she tried to tell him, but he just shushed her gently and continued to hold her. Camellia wanted so badly to wake up to Syca's voice, telling her that all of this had just been one big dream.

But maybe if he was going to wake her up, he could wait until this part was over.

Just being in Malloy's arms caused her tears to slow down and eventually stop. She felt so calm… She hadn't felt this calm since she'd said goodbye to Jo. Once she had been quieted down for a while, Malloy whispered to her in the same gentle voice she had always been hearing in her dreams.

"You'll have to excuse Trap, he was just… I _think_ he was trying to help."

Camellia immediately looked up at him. "Trap!?" she asked. "That terrible guy from District One!?"

"He's really not so bad. I mean, he's not worse than any of the rest of us. I think that was just his twisted way of getting me to come talk to you. I had been putting it off because I was scared…"

Camellia thought back to how awkward all of his jerk-ish lines were. She almost felt bad for punching him.

"Did you laugh?" she asked, remembering how he covered his mouth when he was approaching. " _Malloy_!" but she was smiling.

"It was funny," he said. "I was proud."

"Thanks," she said, with a small laugh.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Suddenly he was walking away from her. Camellia wiped her nose on her sleeve as she followed him into the next room. It was huge, and there were mirrors around.

"What…?" she stopped when she could more clearly hear the performing group. Malloy slid a window open, still visually obscured from the outside view by the blinds. She heard the sound of PRISM singing outside.

"Would you do me the honor of sharing this dance?" he asked quietly, stepping forward and holding out a hand to her.

"Okay," she said quietly, feeling her eyes tear up a little bit more as she slid her hand in his. He put his hands on her waist, but she laughed at how awkward he looked. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. "Gosh, you're trying to leave room for an elephant," she teased.

He laughed a little. "I didn't know if you would feel weird dancing with me looking like a clown."

She smiled at him. "You do look pretty silly," she said.

"Gee, thanks Camellia. That really makes me feel better," he said sarcastically, and she leaned back slightly to laugh.

"Come on, you know that I would dance with if you even if you looked like President Blossius."

He gave a small, quiet laugh as they swayed together. She was so close she could feel him breathing against her as they swayed gently back and forth to the soothing sound of PRISM.

"Oh, you'll take the high road and I'll take the low road, and I'll be in Scotland afore ye.

But me and my true love will never meet again, on the bonnie bonnie banks of Loch Lomond…"

Camellia grabbed onto him even tighter. Malloy, as he had always been, was steady. They didn't talk, but they didn't have to. She put her head on his shoulder and he tilted his head to rest on hers as they gently swayed side to side. She never wanted this moment to end.

When she heard Malloy singing quietly beside her, Camellia sniffled a little bit. He always sang quietly to her when she was crying to try and calm her down. And now all she wanted to do was go back to those times.

The song ended far too soon for Camellia, who wanted to stay there in his warm embrace forever.

"Want to go watch? The balcony has quite a view. Except for…" he frowned. "It's not hidden. I wouldn't want Jo to think…"

Camellia looked up at him. "If I win, could I tell her? And maybe we could-" she sniffled. "Make it work?"

He gave her a gentle smile. "Yeah, if you're careful about how you tell her, we could figure something out." His face fell a little bit. "How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's strong," Camellia said, her eyes filling with sad tears because she misses her so badly. And she knows that she's probably so lonely. "I don't want her to blame herself…"

"She's smart enough to know that there was no way she could have stopped you."

"You have to take care of her if I die, okay?" Camellia asked, her eyes filling with more scared tears. "Please. Make sure she's okay."

"You're not going to die," he said quietly, holding her tightly again.

"Malloy," she said quietly, another tear rolling down her face. "Please promise me you'll protect her."

She could feel his breathing become unstable and he sniffled a little bit, holding her close. "Of course I'll protect her," he said quietly. "I've been missing her so badly."

"Oh _have_ you?" she teased him, poking his stomach. He immediately shoved her gently backward, away from his ticklish stomach.

"My question still stands," he said.

Camiella sniffled a little bit. "Yeah. Let's go out." She knew that Jo wouldn't be hurt, even if she was confused. And she had to know that if Camellia was dancing with a Capitolite, something fishy had to be up anyways. Jo would be a great addition to the cause.

They went out for the end of PRISM's next song. After it was over and the crowd applauded, their bass singer Petyr took the mic.

"Thank you!" he said. "This song is a real treat, because we are featuring a special guest!" The crowd was quiet. Camellia leaned against the railing of the balcony to watch. The view of the party was amazing from up here. "I met this person through this song, and he has been a joy to get to know. He's even great with Ashland." He smiled at the mention of his infant son, and his husband Iggy, who sang tenor and alto in the group, smiled back at him. "We hope you enjoy!"

There was a brief moment where everyone was getting in the right mindset to sing.

"An enchanted moment, and it sees me through,

It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you…"

Malloy kept his distance, but Camellia moved to be closer to him as Petyr sang the first chorus, smiling over at Iggy. It was obvious that they were head over heels, and Petyr especially wasn't very secretive about it.

"Are you sure…" Malloy asked, as Camellia put her hands back around his neck.

"Just one more song," she said, desperate to be close to him. He put his hands on her waist and held her close. Petyr had a soothing voice and Camellia felt relaxed, trying to push all of her other conflicting emotions back down and just enjoy this moment. It wasn't hard to let go with the song, and with Malloy's gentle, steady sway.

She didn't even care that Numitor came out to sing the second verse. She was still a little mad at him, but far less now that she knows that he accidentally saved Malloy's voice.

It was obvious that he was tearing up through the end, but it seemed to empower him instead of make him shy away. He was still teary as he sang the second chorus, but held his own with Petyr, at least as much as someone can. Camellia got chills when he and Petyr sang the chorus with no one else, in different octaves. Malloy held her closer, trying to warm her in the chilly night. She might have to apologize for slapping him if she got out of here alive.

She took her head off of Malloy's shoulder to rest her forehead against his, so that their noses were practically touching. He smiled at this, and being so close to his smile again was something Camellia never thought she would be able to do. The song ended too quickly, and Camellia quickly started to feel these emotions that she couldn't put a name to… They weren't good ones.

"I would like to stay here all night, but we can't," he said quietly as they went back inside. "People will be looking for both of us."

Camellia almost felt… Relieved?! What was she feeling!?

"Right," she said. Of course she was disappointed, but she was also feeling… She was feeling… She…

"Are you okay?" He could always tell when she wasn't.

"Yeah," she said. "It's just a little overwhelming."

"Right. We should probably leave separately, so I can go first if you need a moment."

"No, I'll go. You have to put your contacts back in." She got up on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll see you around."

Malloy smiled at that. "Alright. Sounds good. I love you."

Camellia smiled back, but she felt a kind of pain that she couldn't explain. "Love you too," she said quietly. After another second, she turned around and left. As she walked down the steps of the Complex, she was feeling… Everything. She couldn't figure out how she was feeling… She needed to figure it out…

Camellia walked down Main Street, feeling panicked. Why was she feeling these things?! They weren't good things to be feeling. She just got something she never thought she could have, why was she suddenly feeling terrible about it? She needed to think… She needed someone that would listen to her talk, something she could rely on… She wanted to sit alone, but Harleigh was already sitting in the quiet area that Camellia passed. She could see Celestia further off in the distance, and knew that she wouldn't want to sit there. Neither of those girls were going to help her.

She stopped in front of the place she knew she shouldn't go. But maybe it would help… Camellia went into the attraction. The guided tour wasn't running, but the Arena was still open. Camellia walked straight in, through the cruise ship and onto one of the boats which was now automated to the fastest route from the ship to the island. She looked at the sky, lighting up with stars and comets as the boat zoomed through the water, blowing her hair with the slightest breeze as it took her through the calm waters. The night surrounded her like a hug as she got to the island, stepped off and followed the path to the place where he was waiting.

Right in the spot where Syca died, a lifeless green specter floated. It looked just like him, with the tiniest smile as Camellia came and sat on the exact spot where her brother had taken his last breath. Though it was afternoon when Syca died, Camellia was embraced by darkness and gentle stars as she looked at the spot in person. The specter wordlessly looked down at her, the small smile still on its face as she kneeled down in the grass, brushing her fingers over the flowers that were grown by the shedding of his blood as a tear slipped down her face and landed on one of them. Camellia buried her face in hands, realizing exactly why she was feeling how she was. She was happy to see Malloy, but he wasn't Syca. Nothing would change the fact that he wasn't. And she so desperately wanted it to be her brother that was actually alive all this time. She wanted to hug him and ask him how he'd been tell him how much she had missed him…

"I miss you," she said to the ghost. Her heart only hurt worse when she realized that Syca couldn't actually hear her. Camellia felt tears slide out of her eyes and wet her hands. "I really, _really_ miss you." Even now, two years later, she still missed him just as much as she did the day after he died, weeks after… "I miss you to the moon and back Syca…" Her vision and the specter was blurred by her tears as she remembered all the times she'd told him how she loved him to the moon and back. She so desperately wished that one of these Capitolites would come out and tell her that they were Syca all along. That nobody actually died in the Games… Camellia cried quietly, her tears dripping on the grass as a gentle night breeze blew her hair gently around. She so desperately wished that the specter in front of her was real. She so desperately wished that it was actually her brother, so she could tell him all of the things that she had been too afraid to say when he was alive.

The air around her seemed to sing in her ear. Sing about how it was going to be okay. Just sleeping. Not gone. But that didn't change anything. Camellia was still living in this horrible nightmare, and nothing would be able to stop it.

"I thought I would find you here."

Camellia froze up at the voice behind her. Wolf came over and sat down next to her.

"A bit masochistic of you… Don't you think?"

Camellia let out a small cry. "I'm asking myself that too," she managed to get out, her voice wobbling.

Wolf reached out and rubbed her back softly. Camellia swallowed down some of her tears.

"Oliver talked to me," she said quietly, burying her face in her kness.

"Did he?" Wolf smiled, still rubbing her back gently. "Well that's good. You know, he never stopped thinking of you. From the time he woke up to now. You were always on his mind."

That thought made Camellia cry harder. Of course he was. And here she was, feeling angry that he was alive. Angry that she had to suffer through thinking he was gone for an entire year. She was angry that he got to be alive when there was little hope for herself.

Angry that Malloy was here, and Syca wasn't.

What kind of person was she?! Camellia felt horrible with herself, crying even harder. Of course he had always been thinking of her. She buried her nails into her palms.

"Why can't I just be happy!?" she asked herself angrily. Hearing her question out loud made her cry even harder, feel even more angry at herself. Not even Malloy being alive can make her happy!

"You don't have to only be happy," Wolf said.

She wiped her eyes angrily as they're replaced with more tears, interrupted by panicked, angry sobs. "How c-an I still b-e mad!?" She sobbed loudly and hid her face, embarrassed that Wolf, who had worked so hard to get him out alive, had to see her being so ungrateful.

"It's okay to not be totally happy," Wolf said quietly, his voice steady. "It's overwhelming and that's okay. I'm sure he understands."

 _Of course he'll understand!_ Because he's so freaking patient and calm and kind and all he's ever done is love Camellia, but now after seeing him she's wasting time she could be with him by sitting here and wishing that she didn't even know, wishing that it hadn't happened this way. Feeling mad at him for being alive, something he couldn't control.

Camellia sniffled. "Is it selfish…?" she asked him quietly. "Is it selfish of me to… To… To wish…"

"To wish it was Syca instead," Wolf said quietly, completing her sentence. Camellia looked back up at the specter in front of her, her heart full of desperate longing. Camellia gave an embarrassed nod.

"I don't think it's selfish," Wolf whispered, keeping his hand on her back.

"You can't talk," she said, sniffling. "You're the most selfless person I've ever met."

Wolf shook his head beside her. "Oh, no. I've made some pretty selfish choices in my life." He looked at his arms. "I abandoned my own sister to chase my dreams. I left her in an abusive household. I left her with nothing, and while I went to live my dreams, she… She spiraled out of control."

"But she's here now," Camellia said.

Wolf gave a short laugh. "Don't kid yourself. She's not here for me. She's here for _him_."

Camellia frowned up at him, the pain of his lost relationship with his sister filling his eyes. "But you sang together…"

"Means nothing. She did it for him. She wants to make him happy, and she's here to spend this night with him. And if that's the one thing I can do for her after putting her through so many years of misery then… I'm happy to do it. But don't think she's here because of me." A tear rolled down his cheek, and Camellia frowned and took his hand, feeling the empty cavity in her heart throbbing.

"It's not too late for you," she said quietly, looking up at the specter and feeling more tears rolling down her face. "It's not too late for you and her." She looked at the specter, still smiling calmly and gently down at her. "And you're lucky for that. Because for some people… It is too late." Camellia buried her face in her knees again as more tears overflowed out of her eyes.

Wolf put his arm around her shoulders protectively. "You're right, dude," he said quietly. "I won't give up on her."

Camellia looked up to give him a pained smile. "I'm glad to hear that," she said quietly.

"You know he wouldn't even hesitate to trade places with Syca if he could," Wolf whispered.

More tears slid down Camellia's cheeks. She knew he would. She knew how badly he would want her to be with her brother, even if it meant paying himself forward. He would have done anything if he could have. Her anger fizzled away, instead her heart being filled with a peaceful kind of mourning. An emotion that she welcomed back like an old friend. Camellia leaned over and rested her head on Wolf's chest. He continued to rub her back soothingly as the tears silently rolled down her face.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly to him. There was no way she could thank him enough for finding her here. The two friends sat together like that for a while. Being with someone who felt her pain but didn't claim they knew exactly how she felt was something she really needed. Soon, Wolf was getting up.

"I think they're getting ready to wrap things up. You might want to go if you want to have some more time with him before the finale."

Camellia nodded quickly, reaching up and drying her eyes. She was thirsty and really tired, but she felt renewed and cleansed. She was glad she came here.

She and Wolf went back together, finding a boat waiting for them that would take them back to the ship. Camellia smiled at him as they exited the Arena together. For once, she felt ready to take on whatever was waiting for her up ahead.

Camellia gave him a hug to thank him, and then she hurried back to find Malloy- or, Oliver, so she could have a couple more dances with him. Fuchure, the twelve-year-old niece of an escort, was just finishing her set when Camellia found him in the crowd. The President's nephew appeared to play some more music as the performers got ready for their final performance.

For the first time in a long while, Camellia felt like dancing again. Once she was on the dance floor, she couldn't stop herself from dancing. When Elliot hurried over to ask how she was enjoying the party, Camellia just said it was great and was happy to give him a dance.

"Wait, let me see if Jill wants to join-" he turned around to ask her, but stopped short when he saw Wolf giving her a twirl. "Well, guess she found someone else." Camellia caught Wolf's eye and gave him a thumbs up. He hadn't gotten a chance to formally introduce Camellia to the blue-haired girl that he was smooching on the ferris wheel, but there would be plenty of time for that… hopefully.

"I sense a dance off!" Em said over the music. A spotlight found Numitor, who was dancing with Oliver's bandmate (obviously his District partner, by the way they were giggling together). He really wasn't a bad dancer. Camellia and Oliver were watching them as they were dancing together. Suddenly his competition swooped in next to him.

"That's his brother," Malloy said, smiling a little at the fervor with which he was dancing.

"Isn't that an escort's son?" she asked, regarding the boy he was dancing with.

"Yeah," Malloy said.

The spotlight suddenly went somewhere else, and the two boys were shocked to see nobody watching them anymore. They were all watching the boy from the Cubanola Combo, who was dancing with an adorable girl that was just about his age.

"That's their sister, Trixie," Malloy said. Those two made it obvious that neither of the boys' partners was a trained dancer. They were doing tricks that Trixie's brothers couldn't have even dreamt of. The crowd was clapping for the two kids, who must have been dancing together for years and years.

When the song was over, everyone clapped for Trixie and Clef, and the two brothers both pouted and stuck out their tongues, but all in good fun.

Camellia shared a couple more dances, said goodbye to Oliver as he went backstage with his bandmates, and went in with the crowd anxiously awaiting the big finale. The last song was particularly danceable, and many other tributes and mentors were on the floor. Camellia saw the jerkish but well-intentioned Trap sharing a dance with Arden and grinning stupidly. _So every jack ass has a soft spot after all_.

The Cubanola Combo was in the front, dancing to each of the songs in the medley. PRISM and other band members that weren't main singers, were in the back, filling in with a cappella voice accompaniment. Camellia grinned when the first voice she heard to start it off was Wolf, Kat's filling in for a little harmony before the accompaniment filled in with the deep parts.

Wolf was singing with Kat, the girl from Midnight's Muse. Camellia smiled at them looking so happy together. They moved on to A Whole New World, sung by Phil and Esme, one of the Midnight's Muse singers. This was quite theatrical, but Camellia was into it now.

After they stepped off, Maura from A Thousand Times Lonely stepped up in the front, showing off with her vocals. Even though Trap was only singing harmonies, he still refused to let her stand in front of him, which was comical as they both kept stepping in front of the others.

After that part, Thor came over, and Camellia could see Ambrose raise their sign as he sang Under The Sea. Hosanna, or Montessori, joined him, and the crowd went wild for the adorable pair, showing off their best swimming dance moves together. Camellia wondered if he knew who they were, but before she could think too deeply, Calliope and Thack were dancing across the stage like an older version of the Cubanola Combo, looking (of course) absolutely adorable. It was pretty obviously how deeply they loved each other.

When they were done, they stepped apart, and Wolf and Kat power-walked together back on stage, holding hands to finish the song with the same one they'd begun. The crowd went wild, and Camellia smiled at how happy he looked. He was going to do just fine, no matter what happened to her.

The best part of the finale was by far that Malloy was part of the accompaniment group, so Camellia could see him the entire time. The lights turned off, and Camellia clapped with the crowd. She went back to find her escort, but the low roll of a drum stopped her and made her turn back around.

She heard a group of voices, including Malloy's, singing quietly.

"Do you hear the people sing?

Singing the song of angry men,

It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again…"

Victors in the crowd around Camellia started singing along, and Camellia was a little bit worried at the looks of confusion on people's faces.

"Will you join in our crusade,

Who will be strong and stand with me?

Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?

Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!"

The sounds of people around her singing was amazing to Camellia. It was a powerful force of people that was growing by the second.

"The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!"

Camellia looked at the growing looks of concern on some of the escort's faces. Cerena guided Demetrius more towards the back, but he kept nervously looking over his shoulder.

When the song was over, the crowd applauded. It was a pretty cool way to end things. Camellia smiled up at the stage, where Oliver was standing next to his band mates.

Suddenly, another voice spoke up.

"They will hear us!" came a very angry-sounding voice from the stage. "They will hear that the oppression has to stop!" Everyone Camellia could see was visibly shocked that Numitor would be speaking like this. What was going on…? She watched as Trap whispered something to Malloy, and started leaving the stage, dragging him and Hosanna behind him. Everyone seemed to be clearing out. Camellia was nervous, but thrilled at the chance that someone was actually doing something. "The Games has taken too many lives, and it's time for them to come to an end! It's time to keep what happened to Daria from happening to any more innocent kids!" He sniffled a little bit with angry tears. "The people will never stop until we get the change we need! Stop killing innocent children! Stop this treachery! It's gone on for too long!"

Numitor sniffled as a loud commotion exploded across the crowd, so many people screaming and Camellia couldn't hear anything. "It's time to rise up and end it all!" he said.

Numitor disappeared from the stage quite suddenly, and Camellia's eyes widened in horror when she heard the first gunshot ring out from the crowd. Everyone started to panic, many running away. She felt a firm hand grab her wrist: it was Helen. Camellia hurriedly followed her mentor, trusting that she would get Camellia to safety.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PLAY WITH FIRE!" came a booming voice from the stage. Camellia turned around and watched in horror as they kicked down a person on stage.

Her heart fell to her stomach when she realized that the person they were holding wasn't Numitor. It was one of the members of Upward Voyager! Camellia hurriedly turned around, feeling desperate, but Helen harshly tugged her along as screaming rang in her ears from the stage.

Camellia and a confused-looking Cerulean were thrown into their limo. Camellia desperately hung out the window, trying to see what was going on within the screaming and gunshots. Just as they drove away, she heard the screams stop abruptly with the loudest crack of them all, knowing that something terrible had just happened.

The first martyr of the new rebellion.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: And the reason I posted all of the deleted scenes before this chapter is…**_

 _ **I apologize in advance for all of the pain, but this has been on my plans for a whole year now and I hope that it was just as intense and confusingly horrifying as I always hoped it would be. And now we have a new chapter in our subplot! But first, we're going to jump right into the night before and the Games. And let's just say, it's going to be… Unconventional.**_

 _ **CQ: Do you think that they'll be able to save any lives for this Games? Do you think the chaos of a riot is going to affect the tributes going into the Games?**_

 _ **See you soon for the night before chapter! It will certainly be shorter than this one.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	29. Impending

**The Night Before**

-Kelwyn Murdock, 18, District 4-

The gunshots still rang in Kelwyn's ears as he sat in the Common Area on his floor. He rubbed his temples with his hands, trying to let go of the horror that filled him in those few moments, but it was basically impossible. He was just lucky he wasn't hurt.

He saw the District Six team wrapping up Gian's arm bandages that kept bleeding through as Harleigh and Elliot sat in the back seat, faces pale and eyes wide. He saw Mimi, the Five escort, calmly leading her tributes forward. He watched Henley and Anakyn guiding Jace quickly through the crowd, who looked shaken by the loud gunshots all around him.

 _No_. Kelwyn tried to forget about it. He would be facing much worse tomorrow and if he couldn't even handle this, how we was supposed to handle the Games?!

He looked up at the noise, hopeful, but it wasn't an incoming call. It was just a dial tone. His escort was calling their boyfriend for the third time.

"Thor, it's Brose," they said quietly, sniffling a little. "Again. Please call me back. Please." Another tear rolled off of their face, which they dabbed with a tissue. "I really want to know you're safe." They hung up the phone and their tears started to flow.

Kelwyn couldn't blame them. If it were his family or friend in that situation, there was no way he would be able to rest without knowing where they were. Especially because in all the chaos, nobody actually saw who it was up there.

"I'll leave you…" he said awkwardly, sure that they wanted to have some privacy.

Ambrose looked at him, and for the first time he saw how scared they were on their face. "Please don't go."

Kelwyn frowned, but was glad that they wanted him to stay. Scarlet and Eli certainly weren't here to support them. After all that Ambrose did for Kelwyn and the District Four team, he was ashamed that they were receiving no support other than whatever weak words Kelwyn could offer. It wasn't right.

The phone dialed again. It rang again and again until the cheerful voice chimed in. "You've reached Thor. I can't grab the phone right now, but please leave a message!" _Beep_.

"Thorlief Nazario!" they said desperately, tears rolling down their face. "Please tell me you're okay! Please! I need to know you're okay!" their arms were shaking as they held tightly onto the phone. "Please… Nobody else is answering." Their voice went to a low, quivering whisper. "I love you…" They hung up the call again.

Kelwyn wished he knew what to say to them, but there was nothing he could do to reassure them. He just sat there silently as Ambrose started to sob quietly. They clicked on their phone every ten seconds to make sure they weren't missing anything. Kelwyn buried his face in his hands again, trying to focus on the present and not the horrible ending to an otherwise fun night…

He heard Thor's voice and looked up, but Ambrose wasn't smiling. They were sobbing quietly as they listened.

 _"Uh, hey, Ambrose, its Thor... Thor Nazario,"_ the phone said. _"So... uh, Pluto just revealed on accident... what happened last night... with us."_

Ambrose sniffled quietly as the tears dripped out of their eyes and hit the screen as the voice continued. "Please be okay," they whispered quietly, interrupted by another choked sob as Thor's voice kept talking on the message.

" _I feel like such a doof for getting so drunk and not remembering that it was you. A Grade A doof for forgetting that ... because really, I can't believe that I would forget kissing you. I understand if you're mad at me and honestly… I don't blame you if you are. So I'm sorry, Ambrose. Not for kissing you. I would never apologize for kissing you and I do remember enough to know that kissing you was really fucking hot."_ Ambrose gave a small laugh, but it was barely hiding the tears that were bubbling out of their eyes. Kelwyn frowned as they stared at the screen desperately, hoping for something that was becoming more and more unlikely each moment. The message continued, but soon Kelwyn could barely hear it, as Ambrose had their face buried in a pillow and was sobbing.

The sign they were holding up for Thor was destroyed from the chaos, and from Ambrose's devastation. They couldn't stand to look at it anymore. That was when Kelwyn had come in and offered to sit with them. He couldn't do much, but he could at least support them as best as he could. Nobody _else_ on his floor was going to. Willie would have, but she was resting before the Games. While he was unsure how she could sleep after seeing the normally cool escort so terrified was beyond Kelwyn.

The phone gave a muffled click as Thor hung up on the message, and Ambrose continued to sob quietly into the pillow.

"He'll call you back as soon as he can," Kelwyn said quietly, trying to give some hope no matter how hopeless it seemed.

Ambrose looked up at him, face covered in tears, and slowly shook their head. Then, realizing the reality of the situation, they buried their face in the pillow again.

It was a sad day for District Four.

Kelwyn couldn't even believe it. He hadn't really known any of the members of the band, but there was something about home that connected him to others who were proud of their District Four heritage. This was never supposed to happen like this… This was never supposed to end like this… Kelwyn had no idea what had sparked such a violent outburst from Numitor. Or why there had to be shooting involved at all…

"You s-should get to bed," Ambrose told Kelwyn. His eyes filled with tears at their face. The face of someone so broken and lost. Not sure what was even going to happen next. They gave a long sniffle and straightened up, and Kelwyn could see on their face that they were trying to be strong for him.

"You don't have to pretend," he said quietly. _Pretend._ The word echoed in his mind. Wasn't he always pretending? Maybe, but there was nothing _wrong_ with that. Everyone had a public image, even if it was different from who they were. This was no different…

"I'll be alright," they said quietly, their voice still wobbling as their eyes filled with more tears.

"If you want more privacy, I'd be happy to give it to you. But I'm not going to sleep knowing that you're out here hurting…"

Tears continued to pour down Ambrose's face. "You… You can't… Don't lose your chance b-because of m-me…" they said. Still trying to take care of him even though they were breaking inside.

Kelwyn frowned. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Ambrose sobbed quietly, but gave him a nod.

"Well…" Kelwyn considered this for a moment.

Suddenly Ambrose's phone started blaring out "Counting Stars." Ambrose sat straight up, hurrying to check it.

"Thor!" they said, quickly wiping their nose and sniffling.

"I'm okay babe," he said. His voice sounded raspy, as if he had just been screaming, which he probably had. He talked quietly and quickly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to call back. It's been insane and I've just been trying to figure out where everyone is…"

Ambrose sniffled, grabbing tightly onto the phone like it was their lifeline. "I'm so happy you're okay, I was so scared baby…"

"I know," Thor said quietly. "I'm so sorry." His voice caught a little bit.

"Don't be sorry anymore Baby," Ambrose said quietly, another tear rolling off their face.

"I'll never stop being sorry." Kelwyn never thought he would hear Thor sobbing on the other side. But he wasn't the only one.

"Who's with you Thor?" they asked.

"I have Thack," he said quietly. "It's okay, we're safely at his house and neither of us are injured. I was trying to find Hosanna, but…" Thor could barely hold it together, and the pain in his voice broke Kelwyn's heart: and obviously Ambrose's too, by the way the painful tears continued to flow out of their eyes. "I couldn't find her. I just hope she's safe..." But after what he had seen, he could only assume the worst.

"Hi Thack," Ambrose said quietly, and they were met only with choked sobs from the other side of the line, from a boy who could barely force out the words.

"I shouldn't stay long," Thor said. His voice suddenly became more steady and serious. "But I'm safe. And you have to do your best for your tributes, alright? They're your responsibility now."

"I know," they said quietly, blowing their nose again as tears continued to flow. "I will do my best for your beautiful District."

"You always do great Babe," he said, but his heart wasn't totally there.

"Thanks Baby," they said quietly. "I love you. Please stay safe out there."

"I love you too, and I will." There was a short pause before Thor said, "You hang up first."

Ambrose managed a laugh through their brokenness. "No, you hang up first."

"No, you."

"No, _you_." Ambrose sniffled a little bit.

"Alright, but only because I have to. I'll see you soon."

Ambrose sniffled and dabbed at their cheek. "See you," they said quietly. There was a quiet beep as Thor hung up the phone.

"I told you he would call," Kelwyn said, giving his escort a small smile.

"You did," they said quietly. "I'm serious now, you need to go to bed. It's getting really late, after all."

Kelwyn frowned. He really didn't want to go to bed, but he knew that there was no more avoiding it anymore. But… "You're right," he said quietly. "I'm just… Really, really glad he's safe for you."

They gave a weak, small nod. Obviously, they were relieved, but they were still hurting. They had still lost a friend. Ambrose was such a good escort, even if his mentors were only Sunny Skies friends. They didn't deserve to lose the person they loved so much so early. They didn't deserve any of this pain.

"Good night Ambrose," he said quietly.

"Thank you Kelwyn," they said, and he gave them a small nod. Kelwyn's eyes teared up a little at that as he gave a small nod. He wasn't sure he deserved their thanks…

Kelwyn walked to bed slowly, like he was walking towards a casket. He didn't feel unsafe, he just felt heavy. Heavier than he had in a long time. The party had been fun, but it had totally drained him of all emotions except for dread, and a low, heavy sadness. It seemed to be a weight that he always carried, and some days it was heavier than others. But it wasn't something he thought was anything other than normal. At least, his version of normal.

He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, but he didn't want to look at himself in the mirror. He was afraid that a dead man would be staring back at him. The Games were starting tomorrow, and for all the years of training he had done, he still didn't feel ready for it. He felt like he was going to fail. Every time he saw his own reflection, he imagined a way that he would fail.

 _Fail, fail, fail._ He was always afraid of failing. And if he failed, there would be so much he left behind. He couldn't fail, but he knew there was always a chance. He scored well in training, but that didn't mean much other than he could use a spear. He had danced with a lot of people but now, standing here with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, he was replaying every single interaction he had with them and trying to pinpoint if he said anything that would cause them to not like him or sponsor him.

He hadn't seen Celestia almost all night, but every time he went to look for her, someone else interrupted him, begging for a dance, and he always forgot to go. He wondered if she felt lonely because he wasn't there.

Kelwyn splashed his face with water, irritated at himself. The party was fun. Why couldn't it just be a fun time? Why did he have to go back and make it miserable for himself every single time by pinpointing stupid things that he did and blowing them out of proportion!? He dried it off with a towel and decided it would be best to just try to get some shut-eye. Even though the Games didn't start until later in the afternoon, he still needed the rest.

But the moment Kelwyn laid down, he couldn't stop replaying the moments that made him upset. It was like his mind wanted to keep him awake. He thought of Lyle, how he totally changed when Kelwyn got that letter. Kelwyn didn't know why his little brother didn't want to have anything to do with him. What if he died here without ever finding out and being able to make it right? He had to show Lyle that there was nothing to be afraid of for the Games. But of course, all of his bravery was fake for his brother to see that he was… okay.

The truth was, Kelwyn wasn't sure he should have been chosen to volunteer at all. He wasn't sure if he was actually Victor material. And the more he laid in bed and imagined what might happen tomorrow, the more he tossed and turned trying to sleep even though he knew he wouldn't. What if this insomnia made him slow and made him lose his chance? What if…

Kelwyn rolled over again, pulling the covers tightly around himself and trying to distract himself. But the more he tried to distract himself, the louder the gunshots rang out in his head, the chaos of the people around him crying out, screaming in anger… If he couldn't even handle something like that, where he didn't get hurt, how was he supposed to kill?!

 _They chose me for a reason,_ Kelwyn thought to himself. His eyes were heavy, but his mind was still racing. _They chose me because they know I can win. And if they think I can, I can win._

But he just wasn't sure. You could never be sure about anything. Careers like him have died on the first day before. And he could get as far as the final eight, six, three, two… And he could still lose. And second place was just as dead as twenty-fourth.

Kelwyn's mind kept wandering to his interactions with his allies. Did they think he was weak? Did they think he wouldn't shape up? Kelwyn had to wonder what they thought of him. Remus had the same angle he did: a charmer, and he seemed to pull it off so much better than Kelwyn. Celestia was physically strong, and he was sure that Willie could beat him in a hand-to-hand fight if they were brought to that. Next to so many intelligent, deadly people, Kelwyn felt woefully inadequate. He would never be able to impress the crowds the way they did. Those people probably just wanted to dance with him so they could say they danced with a tribute. Not because he was anything more special than the others.

Kelwyn yawned, but his mind still wouldn't let his body rest. As badly as it wanted to. The longer he was up, the more anxious he was about the next day. He watched minutes tick away, trying to figure out exactly how much sleep he would get if he fell asleep right at that moment. But it never happened.

If only he could just stop thinking all these thoughts that didn't even make that much sense! If only he could be rational about his chances… If only he could be as confident as he acted, and have a good night of sleep before the Games…

 _It's okay_ , Kelwyn thought to himself. _Just sleep._ _You're okay_.

But deep in his heart, he knew what he was far too afraid to say.

 _I'm not okay._

~.~.

-Gabrielle Sky, 15, District 12-

She had that bastard figured out the moment he sauntered over to say hello to her.

It wasn't obvious to other people, but it was stark to Gabrielle. Perhaps because every time she relived what happened to her sister, he was there too. Perhaps it was because every time she dreamed of Abby, every time she saw the scenes of her horror in her head, she also saw every detail of his face. It was probably for that reason that she was able to figure him out. He had a habit of touching his sharpened teeth with his tongue, and even though his teeth now had some kind of coverings over them, he still ran his tongue over the exact same teeth. That was the dead giveaway for Gabrielle, who had been seeing his face for an entire year in her own nightmares.

The moment he said hello to her, she had him figured out. She didn't actually say anything, out of a worry that maybe she wasn't right. But why else would he have any interest in her at all? Among all the people, over funnel cake, she made sure to drop the word _trap_ enough for him to know she totally knew who he was. And while she was hoping that would get him to leave her alone, if anything it made him even more protective of Gabrielle.

It wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend her last night. She would have much rather it been peaceful and quiet all night. Perhaps she would get to someplace high, a balcony where she could sit and listen to the action. But Trap had insisted on trying to "put some life back into" her so he took her to all these different shops and rides and food stands. She went along, enjoying a lot of it more than she thought she would. But that didn't make her want to live any more than she already did.

Hers was a pointless existence. First of all, she didn't want to become like her sister. She wasn't going to give into the drama that the Capitol wanted her to. After seeing the explosion of the rebellion that night, and seeing Trap somehow back from the dead, Gabrielle had a new hope. It was too late for her to live, but if she showed them that she wasn't going to play their Games, maybe it would make a statement to them. Maybe she could be used by the cause somehow. That made her last night very fulfilling, if she could do that. Even more than all the bullshit that "Theodore" was trying to pull with her.

Well, now at least she could have the peaceful last night that she'd been wanting. She got to sit up on her top balcony with her feet hanging off and look down at the city below. It was a little bit terrifying, to be so high up and looking down on everything, but Gabrielle didn't mind. Since Abby died, Gabrielle felt she was waltzing with death all the time. She was spun around, so close that she could feel her heart slow, but never fully over the threshold. She felt like a skeleton basically, barely in her own body, how was she supposed to say that she was alive?

She just couldn't.

The city below her, despite being past midnight, was hustling and bustling, like the blood in her veins, but that did not make Gabrielle feel any more alive. The city could somehow be more alive than her. It was unreal.

She heard the door to the balcony slide open, and when she looked up, her mentor was there.

"What do you want?" Gabrielle asked her. "Here to convince me to live?"

Everyone wanted to convince her to not give up, to try and not die, but what was the point? She would die whether she tried not to or she didn't. It was pointless, it was fruitless. It would be easier for Gabrielle, her family, and everyone else in that Arena if she just didn't drag out her impending death. Since she would never make it out alive anyways, she figured she might as well make it easy for everyone involved and accept her fate.

"I just brought some tea," Allegra said softly. She took a seat next to Gabrielle and handed her a cup. Gabrielle blew on it and took a sip. The tea felt warm and refreshing as it slid down her throat. It made her feel… better, just a little bit.

"It's good," she said. But wanted to be clear with her mentor. "But… This is not going to work. Whatever other motive you have."

Allegra sighed. "Gabrielle, your life is your own decision." The young woman stared out across the city. "It's not up to me what you do with it."

Gabrielle was waiting for the _but_. _But,_ you should make me proud. _But_ , you should fight for the chance that your sister gave you. _But,_ you should stay strong for your family. _But,_ you can use it for so much more. All things that she'd heard before. All lies.

But Allegra didn't say anything else after that. When she did speak, it was not what Gabrielle was expecting to hear.

"I'm your mentor. The only person here that really has your back, and yours only. And… If this is going to be your final night, then I want it to be a good one."

Gabrielle looked at her mentor, and for the first time in weeks, her eyes filled with tears. For a while, Gabrielle had been too numb to cry, but for the first time, it was starting to become real. There had been nights before that Gabrielle thought would be her last, but things were different now that she knew it for sure. She didn't have a choice. She wouldn't be able to put the bottle of bleach back under her bed and say that tomorrow would be it. She had to face what she had been so delicately dancing with and running away from. It was coming up so fast… But she wasn't scared anymore. She had accepted that this would be her fate since she got here after all.

But… If Allegra was going to sit out here with her for a while, Gabrielle wouldn't mind. There was something comforting about being in the presence of someone else. It kept her mind a little more anchored. Her existence a little less tortured.

Gabrielle and Allegra sipped their tea, and neither talked, but neither had to.

There was no other way Gabrielle would have had her last night.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but the subplot continues. And now it's going to hit a wall for a little while because it's time to go into Games mode! Prepare yourselves for the most gimmicky Arena I've ever created! It's going to be a ton of fun and a wild adventure, that's for sure. And it will be up on September 23rd**_ _ **! (I previously mistakenly said the 22nd, my mistake!) This will be posted in conjunction with the Senseless bloodbath by Lauren (TheEngineeringGames) because we both hate ourselves and our readers.**_

 _ **CQ: Any ideas on how the BB might be chaotic? Because it is going to be very chaotic.**_

 _ **Can't wait to see you all then!**_


	30. All Bets are Off

**The 127** **th** **Annual Hunger Games**

 _The first day_

Lux Hastings was rocking the little girl in his lap softly. She had just fallen asleep: you would think they would have been exhausted, what with all of the excitement, but Lux and Alice were up almost all night. As soon as the first shot rang out in the crowd, Lux went straight to her and took her. He didn't give a damn what the orphanage said or what the law was at that point. He just knew he was going to keep her safe no matter what.

She had kept him up all night asking questions about her new father. She was an extremely bright and curious little girl that always had wheels turning up in her head. Lux was annoyed at first, but he eventually realized that there was no way he could possibly sleep that night after everything that happened, after their mission was put in jeopardy. And having a distraction: telling Alice about his favorite colors, desserts, animals, and the funnest things they would do together now: was exactly what he needed.

Now, it was the big day. Alice had fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning in his arms, and there was no way he was going to let her out of his sight for any longer than a quick trip to the bathroom. Piccolo helped him set up a pseudo-bed for Alice by using a couple of chairs and Lux's jacket wrapped around the tiny girl. Now, he had to focus on the last-minute preparations. He went around to check on his fellow Gamemakers and their project.

"Mr. Hastings." Aika Muramatsu didn't regard the man in a high regard. He was bumbling, stumbling over himself, and such a worrywart about every little thing. And worst of all was how incredibly impressionable he was. He was far too friendly, and nobody fully respected him because of that.

"Good morning," he said. He looked terrible. Aika tried to ignore the sleeping child he had somehow acquired in the night. Manipulated by a three-year-old even. How pathetic.

"It is a good morning. A good day for our Capitol."

"Indeed." He rubbed his eyes, with dark circles under them. _So he didn't sleep_. Perhaps because he was worried about something. But he wouldn't have anything to worry about unless he had cared about the traitorous Victor.

"You seem… Tired. Is something bothering you, perhaps?"

"The Peacekeepers weren't aiming at just rebels you know," he said. "I saw a young Capiolite person shot because they weren't aiming."

"Oh of course." She didn't believe that _that_ was the reason for a single second. She was totally onto him.

But she knew he was right about that. She watched as the aimlessly shot into the crowd, not taking aim at any of the tributes or other rebels that were clearly running away from them. It was very reckless of them, honestly. Aika couldn't believe that President Blossius would command for such a reckless show of violence. But she trusted him. He wouldn't let his people be killed like other Presidents in the past. She was going to prove to him that she did have what it took to be a worker for him, perhaps his successor. And it would start with this rat right in front of her.

"Make sure the mentors are in place please, Miss Muramatsu," Lux said, and he had that dismissive tone in his voice again which meant he was shutting her down. He wouldn't able to just shut her down forever though. But she was concerned about the Games and wanted to keep her eyes on the mentors in case she could help catch any of the other violent rats that wanted to destroy her home.

"Of course, Sir," she said, giving him a smile and walking over to the display of the mentor room.

The mentor room was bustling, and Riggs Fidler was terrified for his boyfriend. Gian had been treated the night before, after they had made sure both of their tributes were in bed. His arm had been bleeding badly, but he insisted on a short-term solution so he could continue to mentor for the Games. Riggs tried hard to convince him to let Riggs look out for both, even for just a few days, but it was pointless. Gian knew how deeply Riggs cared about Elliot, and that Harleigh couldn't afford to be forgotten. Gian was ready to keep fighting for her.

"Hey Gian, hi Riggs." Anakyn Skyavich approached some of his close mentor friends nervously. So many thoughts were swirling around his head. He was concerned deeply for Numitor, but knew that right now, he had to step up and be strong.

"Hey Kin," Gian said.

"How are you?" Riggs asked, concerned.

Anakyn swatted his hand in the air, trying to not let his friends be too concerned. "I'm fine," he said. "I was just wondering if you had mentoring advice for me… I really didn't get to prepare much…" Numitor hadn't been seen since he made those explosive accusations at the party, for good reason. He was wanted to be put in prison and executed. He would have to hide in the bunker that had once held the saved tributes from his own Games. And since Jace now didn't have a mentor, Anakyn knew that he had to jump in and take Numitor's place.

"Oh…" Gian sounded so tired and weak that Anakyn was concerned. "I'm surprised you didn't ask Helen," he said.

Anakyn could feel his ears heat up at the mention of the District Seven mentor. They had been dating for… Wow, almost two years now, but it wasn't exactly public yet. Of course he asked Helen, she was one of the best mentors that he'd ever seen at work. But Ani wanted as much advice as possible.

"Let me tell you what I've learned…" Gian said.

While Gian told Anakyn about the process of mentoring, June Fisher couldn't help but listen. She was a new mentor, even though last year she had mentored, she wasn't used to being behind the controls. As much as Vale told her that her personality would get her tribute sponsors, when she talked to the important people, for some reason her brain completely shut down. She had no idea how to be fake enough to get supplies for her tributes. And Prentice only had one extra year on her, so they were both new to this whole thing. As much as she teased Gian for being a crotchety old man in a young body, it also meant that he was wise beyond his years.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump as Prentice whispered to her. "The screens are turning on." June looked up, seeing Burton in front of her on the screen. Her heart immediately picked up and beat faster. It was time for this again. She was so worried for her tribute…

"Hey," Prentice said. "You did a great job with him. And if he falls here, there is nothing you possibly could have done to save him."

June frowned at how gentle his face looked. She knew in her heart that he was right, she couldn't help Burton right now. She just wasn't sure how she did as a mentor. But the gentleness in Prentice's eyes relaxed her. Probably because those stupid feelings that June was having… Those feelings she didn't know if he still had or not. But she had to just focus on caring for her tribute right now. And if there was one thing June Fisher was good at, it was pushing all of her problems to the side.

Burton Damask was among the tributes that were being dressed in their Arena outfits. They were confused at how formal they were: white dress shirts, black dress pants, a black vest, and colorful bowties with nice black shoes. Burton despaired at how uncomfortable he felt, tugging at the soft pink bow around his neck. He was shocked at how quickly he was ushered to the tube, where he and the other tributes were taken up to a room that was dark and small.

"Tributes, please step inside," a male voice said over the loudspeaker.

Everyone stepped forward, into the room, wary because no other tributes were present. Jace was the only one who did not step forward right away, suspicious because he had no idea what the room looked like or if anyone else was inside. He finally stepped forward at hearing the voice of Lux Hastings speak again.

"Welcome," the voice said, displayed on a video in the center of the room with closed captioning appearing below him for tributes like Cerulean to read, "to your Arena for the 127th Annual Hunger Games. As you can see, this year is starting off a little bit differently than previous years. Please check the left pocket on the inside of your jacket. Inside, you will find a number of tokens that is equivalent to your raw training score, before adjustments were made." The tributes reached inside and pulled out the tokens.

"Each of you have a specified color, assigned more or less in rainbow order based on District. All of your tokens and supplies will be designated by this color." The tributes all looked confused at this, but Hallie Vista's mind was racing as she rubbed the hot pink tokens in her palm. She figured that they must be trading these tokens for supplies.

Suddenly, in each identical room, the left side was illuminated to reveal a giant golden slots machine.

"On your left, you will find a slots machine. You may use your tokens in this machine in an attempt to earn more tokens. Or, if you are satisfied with your number of tokens, you may refrain and keep what tokens you have and step aside, to the right." The clock started counting down, as the tributes were allowed to choose.

Remus La Rocque took out the ten orange tokens in his pocket, a smile spreading across his face that he would have gotten a ten if not for the request to lower his own score. He stepped aside to the right, where a spot was marked for him.

Kelwyn Murdock suspiciously eyed the slots machine. He had heard about people gambling away all of their money on slots machines. He was grateful for the ten neon green tokens he had and he wasn't about to waste a single one of them. He stepped to the side.

Lonan Fodor only had eight brown tokens, but he was certainly not going to trust those machines. He knew that the Capitol would want the tributes to take a risk and lose all of their tokens going for the big time, and he really needed those supplies. He wasn't sure what his allies would do, so he stepped to the side, holding onto the eight tokens in his pocket.

Gabrielle Sky was just ready to die. She had accepted it and was now ready more than ever for her death to speak volumes more than anyone's words. She only had one token, but figured if she was going to perish, she wasn't going to leave any supplies in her wake for the Careers to possibly have. She stepped to the side quietly.

The rest of the tributes stepped forward to take their first spin.

Mercury Macey spun a 7 on his first roll, but his excitement was trumped when two skulls appeared next to it, and the screen showed a flashing a +0. Annoyed at himself for losing one of his valuable tokens, Mercury gave up on the machine and stepped to the right, holding onto eight maroon tokens.

Arden Rivendell tried the slots as well, figuring that she had enough tokens to give it a try. She pulled the lever. The pictures appeared on a picture of cherries, then two skulls. Arden frowned as the machine showed her a +0. She shook her head, and having no luck, Arden had the discipline to walk away, 9 light brown tokens in hand.

Lonan's ally Cerulean Elpharae stepped up to the wheel, feeling grateful for the closed captioning on the video. The directions for the machine were printed for him to see. He pulled the lever, enjoying the feeling of it clicking and the pictures spinning around. The first one stopped on a seven. Ceru didn't know much but he knew that was a good thing. The next picture stopped on a picture of cherries, then a skull for the last one. Ceru frowned at that, but smiled when the screen flashed a +1 at him. Ceru happily took the purple token back and put them in his pocket. That was his sign that seven was the most he would have, and he didn't want to have any less.

Henley Dorset hesitated, biting her lip as she flipped the three gold tokens around in her hands. She finally stepped over to the machine and rolled. She got a Horseshoe, then Cherries, and finally a Skull, resulting in no gain of tokens. The girl now only had two tokens, and knew better than to risk losing another one. She stepped to the side, hoping her ally had better luck than she did.

Coda Fukai went to the slots machine dead set on not wasting his tokens. He figured that if he earned tokens, he would try again, but if he got nothing on this first spin, he would stop. He spun a Skull and two Cherries, which gave him nothing. _That's bullshit_ , he thought, but didn't say anything out loud. There were two cherries, but because the cherries weren't on the left, he wouldn't get anything! This game was rigged against him, and Coda wasn't going to let anything else take his valuable lime green token away.

His District partner Sonnet Timmons also took one spin. She couldn't help but at admit how curious she was if the slots could actually do something good for her, and she wanted to at least try. Trying to seem confident, Sonnet put one of her six neon pink tokens in the slot, and pulled the lever. She got a Horseshoe, a seven and a bunch of cherries. None of the pictures matched, but she still earned back her token. She put it in her pocket and stepped over to the right.

Now, ten tributes had finished their bidding, but the others all stepped forward to take a second spin.

Celestia Romilly was encouraged greatly by her successful first spin, with which she won three tokens. She figured that she had some more leeway to spend tokens, so she put another bright red token in the slot and pulled the lever. This was so thrilling for her, and the slots didn't fail her again. It landed on a 7, a Horseshoe, and a skull. The machine flashed a +1 at her, and Celestia picked up the token that came out of the slot. She won her tokens back and was satisfied at her new total of 11, so she stepped to the side.

Harleigh Noheg was cautious, but hoping to try and be even with the Careers so she'd have a shot at some good supplies. She was very encouraged by the good luck she had with her first spin: a cherry on the left and in the middle, earning her four tokens. She put another indigo coin in the slot and pulled the lever. The pictures spun until they landed: cherries, and two horseshoes. She earned back her coin, and decided that nine was plenty enough to be even with Careers, and stepped aside.

Her District partner Elliot Russo used to be the kind of person that would take big risks. Now, though, his mentor taught him to be careful in the Arena. He only had one shot at each thing he did, and if he failed, he would be gone forever. He bit his lips as he looked at the navy coins in his hands: he had begun with five, and lost one with his first spin. This would be the last one, surely. Maybe he shouldn't do it at all… Riggs in his mind encouraged him, so he put the coin in the slot and pulled the lever. He had a good feeling. The first picture was cherries, then second was also cherries, and Elliot was not disappointed. Even though the third picture was a skull, Elliot won four tokens, which he quickly took from the slot. Satisfied at his seven tokens, Elliot knew to step back and quit.

Burton Damask was worried, because his first spin had been the unluckiest of all: three skulls. Instead of flashing a number of tokens he won, the screen flashed with skulls that were laughing. Burton quickly wanted to redeem himself with a better spin, which he took very quickly. This one was extremely lucky, a quick rebound from his previous bad luck: two sevens in a row and a bunch of cherries, which earned him 4 tokens. He was smiling at his total of 8 soft pink tokens, glad that his luck bounced back.

His District partner Hallie Vista was being very cautious. The naturally suspicious girl wasn't sure if she should play at all, especially not with seven tokens, but was worried that there was some unknown connotation with not playing and decided she would just do it once. After her first spin was unsuccessful, Hallie couldn't resist the urge to try again. Surely the probability was good this time. She wanted to win so she spun again. This time, she got a seven: a good sign: and two cherries. This was good! She only received one token, much to her dismay, but it was better than nothing. Hallie was smarter than to test the odds, taking her six hot pink tokens and stepping to the side.

Charlie Gerow admired the sparkling black tokens he had as he took his second spin. The first had been lucky for him, earning four tokens. He pressed his luck again, spinning a skull, a seven, and a picture of a horseshoe. He earned back his token, but erred on the side of caution. He only started out with three tokens, and he went in knowing he would only play slots twice. He stepped back, the six black coins jostling in his pocket.

Owen O'Connor took controlled risks. He only had six to work with, and he decided to devote a third of them to spinning. His first spin was a skull and two cherries, but he didn't earn any tokens from it. He decided to take one more. He put the neon blue coin to his lips before he pushed it into the slot and pulled the lever. The pictures spun around and around until they landed on a skull, a cherry, and another skull. Owen let out a sigh as he was taunted by the +0, keeping the two coins he had and stepping aside before he could waste anything else.

Now, over half of the tributes stopped playing slots, but eight continued on with a third spin.

Oona Loveless was on a high. After an unsuccessful run the first time, Oona knew that she couldn't give up. Her second spin made her hungry, as she spun three cherries in a row and earned five tokens. She took another spin, talking to herself about how she was going to execute her plans against all those other bitches that were doubting her. Her third spin was a skull and two cherries, but Oona got no tokens from it, much to her dismay. She knew that she couldn't waste the rest of her tokens if she wanted to prove herself, so she stepped aside, satisfied with the nine light silver tokens she'd earned.

Eden Robins was riding high. She wondered if the Capitol liked her, or if she was particularly lucky, but a third spin was a no-brainer after she'd earned four on her first spin and three tokens on her second. She had a hearty handful of dull dark gray coins in her hands as she pulled the lever. She rolled a seven, a cherry, and a skull. One seven: only one token earned. She earned back the one she'd spent, and Eden knew better than to test the machines again. She stepped to the side with a small innocent smile.

Her happy District partner Union Pickford was grinning, enjoying the game as he jumped up and down for his next spin. He had won four tokens on his first spin and three on his second spin, so he knew that his parents truly were looking out for him! And they were going to make sure he had a lot of tokens. Even though he wasn't much of a risk taker, he knew that he was being looked out for, so he put in another citrus orange token and pulled the lever. The pictures spun and Union's eyes were wide as they stopped on the pictures. One seven. Two seven. Union beamed, so proud and thankful for his parents as the third picture landed on a skull. Union frowned, but he knew that it couldn't be too obvious that they were rigging it for him. Union happily received the four tokens that he won. He figured that ten tokens was a fine number, especially considering he had started with only two. He took a step back, giving his parents a big grin. They were going to be so proud of him!

Now, six tributes continued bravely for a fourth spin.

Jace Galilei had four tokens, and his first spin was very lucky. The pictures narrated themselves out loud, declaring the rule that would determine the number of tokens he would get, and then from hearing the tokens drop, Jace could gather where he would reach to receive them. His second and third spins were unsuccessful, with zero each. He pulled the lever again, and listened for the clicks of the pictures stopping. "Skull," the voice said. "Cherries. Horseshoe. Zero tokens earned." Jace messed with the four tokens in his pocket, trying to decide what to do with them. After a while of debating with himself, he stepped aside. There wasn't going to be anything better. Besides, he was blind. He couldn't get the supplies unless he was given them before he reached the Arena, and he couldn't trust that he would.

For his ally, Camellia Gallen, the fourth spin would also be the last. She began with seven tokens, which proved her suspicion that her score was inflated because she flipped off the Gamemakers. She knew she had to clean up her act, no matter how angry she got from now on. She just had to make them want her to win, get the crowds behind her. So, she was playing this game for them. She was thinking it was rigged, as her first spin made her lose her coins. But, the second spin made her second-guess that it was rigged, because she got two sevens and a horseshoe, winning five lavender tokens. Her third spin was back to being unsuccessful, so she spun one last time, wanting to at least have a net gain of one token. She rolled a horseshoe, a cherry, and a skull, the exact same spin she had gotten last time. She decided to quit while she was ahead, and stepped aside.

The remaining two tributes were the riskiest of them all.

Rammie Carnel continued to bet all of the six blue tokens in her pocket. Her net gain was three tokens by the time she reached her fifth spin, so she was having a great time. She spun again, getting a skull and then two horseshoes, once again earning back the token she'd spent. Lame! She put in one more and spun, and the machine gave her a horseshoe and two cherries. Prepared for tokens to pour out, Rammie grinned and waited, but nothing. The machine flashed a +0 at her! Rammie crossed her arms. That was rigged against poor little her! She didn't want to lose anymore, so she stepped aside.

Similarly, Willie Kasteros of District Four began with nine tokens, on the low side of her alliance. Determined to equal her allies, or surpass them, she used all nine of them on the slots machine. Willie was proving to be quite a lucky girl. Her first spin gave her four moss green tokens, then one, then she earned three, then four once again. Willie was grinning as the betting of tokens was filling her whole body with energy, ready for her fifth spin. She got a seven, basically a guarantee that she won't lose, a horseshoe, and a skull, earning her back the token she spent. Her sixth spin was her first loss, a skull, a horseshoe, and another skull. Then, two horseshoes in a row once again earned her back tokens for the next two spins. Her last spin was disappointingly a loss, but Willie was sure she had the most tokens of anyone at fifteen, so she quit even though it was taunting her.

After her last bet, the lights over each tribute's slot machine flipped off. Lux on the video, and with captions, told the tributes the next move. "In the center of the room against the back wall, you will find the Wheel of Supplies. If you need assistance, a tactile pathway will guide you to the wheel." Sure enough, out of the floor came poles that would guide Jace towards the wheel. All of the tributes had the poles for equality's sake, but Jace used them to walk towards the wheel, quietly ringing the bicycle bell he'd brought in as a token as he went.

"You may use your tokens to spin this wheel and win your supplies if you so desire."

 _Who wouldn't desire?!_ Willie thought to herself.

Gabrielle did not use her token to spin the wheel. She put it in her pocket and stepped into the tube waiting for her, which sealed as soon as she stepped inside of it. Jace decided the same, keeping his bright yellow tokens and following another pathway that would lead him to his tube. He figured he wouldn't let anyone else have them, and he wasn't risky enough to run blind into a bloodbath, which he had no doubt there would be one.

Harleigh Noheg did not want to waste her coins, either. She decided it would be best to keep some tokens in her pocket, just in case. She spun the wheel four times, and kept the other five coins she'd won. She thought that she may be able to spend them later, hopefully with better odds.

Tributes started spinning the wheel so fast it was hard to keep track of who got what.

One highlight was Mercury Macey. The wheel landed on the Nunchucks spot first.

"Who uses nunchucks?" he asked himself, shrugging and hoping for his weapon of choice. Merc spun again, and got bandages, a worthy addition to his supplies. He also earned basic first aid. His next spin had him agape. "Nunchucks again!?" What was he going to do with two nunchucks!? He spun again, hoping for something better. A few spins later, he got the dreaded panel again. _Three_ nunchucks. This was pure chaos.

Remus La Rocque was despairing on his first spin. The panel landed on _Hairdryer_. Now what in the hell was Remus supposed to do with a hairdryer!? Sure, he liked fashion and it would make his hair look nice, but this was the Hunger Games! Why was that even on there!? He looked at the wheel and realized that among many X spaces with no supplies were items that were so ridiculous they were obviously just for the Gamemakers' amusement. He sighed, hoping his next spins would be luckier.

He wasn't the only one that won a hairdryer. His District partner and ally Kelwyn also earned them, making the crowds laugh at home at how dry the Careers' hair would be. Harleigh, Lonan, and Eden also got the cursed object.

But the real zinger was the ko-naginatas. Jace's weapon of choice eluded everyone, not sure what the foreign word even meant. But somehow, honest-to-goodness randomly, many _many_ tributes ended up with one.

Lux was both annoyed and deeply amused at the sheer volume of tributes that spun ko-naginatas. Remus, Arden, Henley, Willie, Rammie, Elliot, _and_ Camellia somehow all received ko-naginatas. Lux might as well have said, "You get a ko-naginata, you get a ko-naginata, _everyone_ gets a ko-naginata!" Interesting that both of Jace's allies got his weapon of choice. Maybe he would get to actually use it, despite not spinning the wheel.

Willie and Oona both won not one but two tennis balls, each confused at this prize and salty that they got a joke product. Oona's bad luck continued, as she earned a stuffed animal, which the girl was very unhappy about, cursing up at the Gamemakers in the TV. Some tributes got fun keychains, and some got gorilla glue among other fun

The Careers got great supplies, along with Union, who was still getting lucky. The others were largely a mixed bag. Lux was excited as the Careers took their last spins and stepped into the tube, satisfied with their supplies.

Now, who would be close to theirs?

The tributes were held in their tubes for just an extra moment as the machines that were programmed to fetch and color code the supplies for each tribute moved furiously to keep up with each spin. The supplies were risen up to the random spots they were assigned to in the Arena. The tributes were risen next.

They were placed randomly in a circle, evenly spaced from each other. Lux watched as they realized that there was no Cornucopia: their supplies were randomly placed within the middle of the circle. This was their chance to take someone else's better supplies, or risk trying to get their own. Or, in cases like Oona's supplies, take what is close thinking that the supplies are good, and being very unpleasantly surprised.

Suddenly, a huge blast startled the Gamemakers and shook up all of the tributes. Hallie Vista had taken off running as soon as her plate clicked into place, before anyone around her could stop her. Her ally Charlie had ended up on the complete opposite side of the circle, and could do nothing but watch as she ran straight into the mines. Her young mentors had not thought to remind her about the mines during the countdown, which they considered to be common sense. Hallie's guts and blood splattered on Coda and Lonan, who were both shocked from where they were standing next to her. The countdown didn't stop, as it never did.

"Ten...

Nine…"

Tributes were trying to find their allies, and their supplies. Nobody was placed close to their supplies, which would make for an interesting bloodbath.

"Eight,

Seven…"

"Turn 180 degrees around!" Camellia called to Jace across the circle. Only one person stood between her and her other ally Elliot, but that person was Kelwyn, a trained Career. However, the ally that needed help was on the other side of the circle from both of them. The blind boy, hearing his ally's voice, obeyed her command and carefully turned on his platform. "Straight across!" she said. "Keep going straight across!"

Jace gave a small nod so Camellia knew he understood. His heart was pounding. Had a blind tribute ever survived the bloodbath before? Would he? At least he knew he made the right choice with his supplies…

"Six…

Five…"

"Arden!" Celestia called. "Can I use the blade in your bag!?" She was right next to Arden's supplies, while Arden was quite far away.

"Yeah! I'll take your throwing knives!" she said, eyeing Celestia's bright red supplies that were the closest to her that looked worthwhile.

"Four…

Three…"

Owen couldn't stop staring at the bright orange supplies that were literally two steps away from him, and at the Career who they belonged to. Could he get away with taking Remus's supplies?! Could he run that fast?! Surely they were good…

"Don't even think about it," came the sneering voice next to him Owen gulped at realizing that Rammie was standing right next to him, her eyes on the same bag. She had a devious smile on her face, like a snake, that filled Owen with rage. His face set in determination.

"Two…

One…"

The tributes had one last blink, one last breath, one last second.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Let the One-Hundred and Twenty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games begin!"

The tributes ran off immediately.

The first to get to a doorway was Henley from District Three. She saw that Gabrielle's supplies that were close to her were empty, and the other supplies near her belonged to Kelwyn. She was smart enough to know that there was no way she could get those supplies, so as soon as the gong rang, she ran. Her District partner also ran, until he hit the wall, and both of them stood there waiting for their allies.

Good thing for Henley that her ally was right near her supplies. Coda took a bit of a risk to get them, but he wasn't near any Careers: only Jace and Lonan, who was already gone. Coda grabbed Henley's supplies, and the navy supplies that were right near him. He felt bad because he knew they were Elliot's, and Elliot was good to him. But, seeing him across the circle from them, he knew that Elliot would never have gotten then anyways. Coda got away clean, only stained with Hallie's blood after she exploded, and he and Henley made their escape out the Heart door.

Owen bolted forward, grabbing the orange supplies in the riskiest move he's ever made. Rammie was right on top of him, throwing a punch right at him. Owen groaned, backpack on his shoulders, and tried to run, but Rammie grabbed the backpack.

"Gimme!" she whined.

Owen tried to shake her off, but she was strong. Owen grabbed around his backpack to try and pry her hands off when his hand felt something smooth and metal. Barely thinking, Owen whipped the hairdryer out from the side of the backpack and whacked Rammie right across the head with it. Rammie screamed in horror at the crack as her head started to bleed, and Owen ripped the backpack out of her hands and hurried off to find his allies across the room.

After a moment of shock, Rammie stood up, making sure the crowd saw how mean that was and how terrible she felt after what her "love" Owen did to her. She stumbled around until she grabbed the lime green supplies that were won by Coda. Unfortunately for her, Willie finished making her first kill and saw Rammie, chasing her with the spear. Rammie ran with all her might, out the Club door, clean from the small, loud Career, but that was too close for comfort.

The kill that Willie had just made was hard for the crowds to watch. Instead of going for her supplies or an ally's, she took off running forward, to the citrus orange supplies won by Union. The small boy hurried over to his supplies happily, obviously proud of what he won, but he didn't get to tell anyone about it before Willie threw his own spear straight through his chest.

Union was hurting all over, but didn't want anyone to know it, for their sake… He wanted to make his parents proud…

He died with a smile on his face.

Lonan was standing on the side waiting for Owen and Cerulean. His exchange was short, as he was placed somewhat close to the brown supplies that he'd won. He exchanged a brief look with Harleigh, who ventured into the circle to grab the blue supplies in front of her, but neither pursued the other. Celestia plowed through him on her way out, but her sights weren't set on him. Lonan got away as Celestia approached her target, the girl who was sitting on her plate and not moving. It was easy for Celestia to practice using the ko-naginata, a weapon thinner than her preferred katana, on the girl that wasn't moving. Gabrielle collapsed and died quickly. The Career girl stripped the body of the one single gray token that was in her pocket, putting it in her own.

Cerulean was placed close to Owen's supplies, grabbing his and the white bag of supplies that were won by Eden. He ran out parallel to his District partner, and neither pursued the other. Cerulean and his allies headed out the Spade door while Camellia was focused on getting to Jace.

When the gong rang, the District Seven girl decided to take a risk. Instead of running around the circle, she decided to plow right through. On her way through the circle, she grabbed Hallie's hot pink supplies. She ran around Kelwyn, who was focused on another target that he struck down, but wasn't quite home free. She saw Remus, armed with a throwing star, and as he threw, she protected her vital parts with Hallie's backpack, saving her life as the star stuck in the backpack and she got to Jace.

The reason that Kelwyn did not pursue Camellia was that he was distracted by Sonnet Timmons. She was too nervous to realize that the neon green supplies she was trying to run to weren't her own, and though she was closer to them, he arrived just in time to grab the spear he'd won. She died quickly by his spear, a look of shock on her face as she crumbled to the ground just as Camellia ran past him. Kelwyn then had another task at hand helping his ally.

Sonnet almost got away with Kelwyn's backpack though, because he was distracted by Elliot from District Six. Elliot decided to try for Celestia's bright red supplies that were near him, but Kelwyn pushed him out of the way. Elliot was smart enough to not try again as Mercury was coming to defend the Careers' supplies and Kelwyn was concerned with his own. He ran straight through the circle, grabbing Harleigh's unattended supplies. The second of picking them up was enough for Remus to lock aim in on him and throw a star that hit his calf. Elliot was pumped up on adrenaline and kept running, not stopping until he reached his allies and the three of them ran out the Spade door together.

Sonnet's ally Burton had a bag that was close to him and belonged to Oona, and was running to meet her. He had to watch her die, and his whole body froze up at the sight. Suddenly, he realized where he was, so he turned back around and ran through the Diamond door, the exit furthest away from where she died.

Mercury didn't make any kills, even though he had a weapon of choice. He decided to take a more defensive route, running in and among the circle to collect all of his allies' supplies and put them in one place together, to make a camp.

In between aiming at Elliot and Camellia, Remus hit a third target: Harleigh, who was making an escape through the circle after taking Rammie's supplies. His third throw hit the girl from Six on the arm, but she didn't stop. He didn't pursue because he heard Elliot and threw at him, so Harleigh got away out the Diamond door with only that injury.

But, even with all this action, the viewers were only interested in one thing: Oona Loveless. The girl from Ten had been placed fatefully next to Arden from District Two. As soon as the buzzer rang, Oona came in without a weapon to make her threat to Arden come true. The girl could see it coming, but her small size put her at a disadvantage. Oona's weight easily took her to the ground, and the two girls were fighting weaponless on the ground, both of them screaming. Oona grabbed Arden's hair in a bun and pulled until it started to rip. Through the pain, Arden spit in her face and was able to use the training she had in hand-to-hand combat to throw her off. Just as Oona was about to attack again, Kelwyn appeared with the throwing knives from Celestia's gear, allowing tributes to run past him as Arden took the knives and easily threw one into Oona's heart. The girl from Ten collapsed, spluttering on the ground.

Another intense fight was happening between two thirteen-year-olds. Eden and Charlie started grappling over the bright pink bag of Sonnet's supplies soon after the gong rang, and it was a relentless fight. Eden was holding back: still playing her angle but wanting that bag badly. She already had Burton's soft pink supplies, but she wanted the other bag as well, just in case one of them was full of junk. Charlie didn't have any supplies, and was desperate for at least something.

Suddenly, her ally's surprised scream filled the air, and Eden knew that she really couldn't hide anymore. She kicked Charlie in the gut as hard as she could and he was sent backwards with a groan. Eden didn't look back, she took Sonnet's bags and ran away quickly out the Diamond door. Charlie, still stunned but knowing he shouldn't stick around for too long as Celestia was running towards him and his District partner, scrambled to grab a bag: Camellia's: and hurry out the Club door as her heard Celestia stab his District partner.

With Oona's death, the Bloodbath was over. It was an exceptionally small one: in the chaos of finding supplies and not having weapons of choice, the Careers were handicapped. The supplies being only a few steps away from the other tributes also allowed for them to easily get the supplies and hurriedly run away.

The Careers were left with only their own supplies and a few other untouched bags as the cannons sounded.

 _One, two, three, four, five_.

Even though the Bloodbath was small, the Careers had no shortage of the supplies. Even though the lack of death irked them, they still figured that they had the best odds.

But what they didn't know was that in this Arena, there were no odds.

And who knew where the whims of fate would lead them?

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Welcome to this pure chaos!**_

 _ **So in case you were wondering, everything in this chapter was decided completely randomly via RNG and a slot machine I created myself. I will detail exactly what everyone won tokens and supply wise on the blog and through the has/needs list. Even the locations of the tributes and their supplies (which I'll put on the blog) were totally random as well. And pretty much everything in this story will be random to some degree.**_

 _ **So, I hope you enjoyed this unconventional Bloodbath and ko-naginatas for everyone!**_

 _ **Has/needs list will be up on my profile and sponsor scores will be updated with this chapter being posted. Check the blog for tribute colors, the Arena map, and logistics about the bloodbath (all of the slots rules, the spins each tribute got, etc.).**_

 _ **Chapter Question: If you were a tribute, would you risk your tokens to try and earn more or hold on to what you have?**_

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place: Hallie Vista, District Nine- Exploded by mines. Hallie was a really interesting character to write, but her ignorance to the Games combined with young mentors that wouldn't think to remind her about the mines was her downfall. She was a really spunky and fun take on a young tribute and her fascination with detective-ing was so unique and really fun to bring to life. Sadly, her journey had to end here. Thanks for her JAJ! Hope things are going well for you.**_

 _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Place: Union Pickford, District Eleven- Speared by Willie Kasteros, District 4. Union was a character I ended up liking far more than I thought I would. He was so interesting, and seeing how he was a tortured soul always forced to smile broke my heart. He was such a good boy and I would have loved to explore him grappling with sadness and trying to be happy and feeling guilty for being scared, but it had to end here for him. RIP Union. Thanks for him Lark!**_

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Place: Gabrielle Sky, District Twelve- Stabbed by Celestia Romilly, District 1. Gabrielle was always a doomed girl and she at least died with some hope that the Games wouldn't continue forever. She was fun to explore and do some worldbuilding about last year's Games, and I'm so glad I got to write her. Thanks for her David!**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **Place: Sonnet Timmons, District Eight- Speared by Kelwyn Murdock, District 4. This was a really tough decision for me because I connected with Sonnet in so many ways, but from here I couldn't really decide where she fit in or which way to take her. Sadly, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. RIP Sonnet. Thanks for her Pine!**_

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place: Oona Loveless, District Ten- Stabbed by Arden Rivendell, District 2. This was another really tough decision for me. Oona was brash, but she was never too impatient or rash. She would wait strategically to unleash herself. But when she got so angry and frustrated and was placed randomly next to Arden (legit random but good for my plot lol) I knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from pursuing Arden. And Arden has the better training and allies looking out for her. RIP Oona. Thanks for her Shibuya Luna!**_

 _ **And that concludes the bloodbath! I will see you soon for the first day of the chaos that is these Games!**_


	31. Once Upon a December

_The first day_

-Harleigh Noheg, 14, District 6-

Her heart was pounding, she was short of breath, and she could barely focus on anything because of the pain.

She had run away up the stairs, and come out after one flight. The room was so expansive that Harleigh couldn't even see the far wall from were she was. And she couldn't see other tributes. Her lungs were on fire as she crashed to the ground, only protected from the outside stairwell by one of the towering wheels that were scattered around the room. Her eyes stung with tears that were trying to push themselves out.

 _Hold it together Harleigh,_ she thought to herself angrily. She couldn't prove that she was strong if she started crying on the first day.

It just hurt so much… Harleigh could feel the burning as blood was pouring out of the wound… It was agony. She knew that she had to help herself, though, so she took a deep breath, trying to steel herself before looking at the damage. It was a little bit hard for her to believe that the shiny red liquid covering her arm was her own blood. She felt a tear escape her eye, and then stubbornly wiped her eyes with her good arm. Harleigh took a deep breath. She had never let her emotions overpower her before, and she wasn't ready to start now.

She used her good arm to open the backpack she'd taken from the Bloodbath. She had looked through the crowd of tributes to try and figure out whose supplies she was taking. It was risky to take Rammie's supplies, as she'd proven that she wasn't going to play nice with anyone.

Rammie tried to get into Harleigh's head, but the truth was she had nothing to go off of. Harleigh was so closed-off, and it was because of tributes like Rammie. Nobody was going to fight for her, so she was going to fight for herself. It was the only way she was going to survive here.

The thing on top of the backpack was thankfully bandages. Harleigh felt relieved at that. There wasn't a first-aid kit, but at least she would be able to stop the bleeding.

" _We have to stop the bleeding!"_ Riggs's voice filled her head as she wrapped the bandage tightly around the wound.

" _Pressure, apply pressure and elevate to keep swelling down."_ The voices of the Victors in the background on the way home after such a traumatic end to a good night rang in Harleigh's mind. She really didn't care to hear them. She knew how to help herself, and she would. Harleigh cringed at the feeling of pressure against the flaming pain of the wound, wishing that she had some way to numb or dull it.

Then again, she had water _and_ food. Maybe not good food, but it was definitely more than whoever stole _her_ supplies got. Everything else could be won later on, as long as she had those two things.

Harleigh felt feint as she sat there, leaning against the wheel. She used her good arm and legs to get the peanut butter cannister unscrewed, scooping in her finger to get some protein in her, hoping it would help.

 _Her mentor's face was getting paler and paler as he was putting the bandage on._

Harleigh felt her stomach turn thinking about it, for a reason that she couldn't really put her finger on, which made her even more unsettled. Her stomach was lurching at the smell and sight of her own blood… She quickly opened the large canteen in her supplies and took a small sip. She knew she shouldn't waste it, but her whole body was shaking and she really couldn't afford to pass out right now, with other tributes escaping the bloodbath that might find her.

Harleigh closed her eyes for a second, trying to calm her mind. She couldn't stand to keep freaking out all the time at a time like this.

" _Stay calm everyone. Don't worry about me…"_

Harleigh was worried. But… Not about him. Why should she worry about someone that doesn't have her back here? He wouldn't worry about her after all, he just wanted to go home. Harleigh didn't blame him or hold anything against him, as she feels the same way about everyone here. Not wanting to make enemies really, if she could avoid it.

 _I should be focusing on the present._ Whatever happened the night before is over now, and if Harleigh wanted to get home, she couldn't be focusing on all that shit. She just had to keep calm and focus on her next move.

And her next move should be reorganizing her supplies so she knows where everything is. She decides to focus on that task at hand so that all other stuff will clear out of her mind, at least for a little bit. She grabs the keychain on the zipper, a cow, but it's squishy. When she squeezes harder, a small brown sack pokes out of the butt. Despite herself, Harleigh laughed a little bit. For just a second, it made her forget about her pain. If only she could have more moments like that.

She moved around the simple food and peanut butter so they were together, and the water canteen so it was close to them. She took the pillow out: she could use it to elevate her arm while she slept, at least a little bit. She put the handle of the small, lightweight sword-like thing (what even was it?) next to her hand so she could easily grab it. It wasn't a fencing pole like Harleigh wanted, but it was close enough honestly.

After that was done, all she could do was sit by herself, which was something she did a lot, but not something she _always_ enjoyed.

 _If it hurts this much to be hit by a star, imagine how much it hurt to be shot_.

Harleigh cringed at the thought, and wondering where the hell that thought came from! She had nothing to worry about with Gian. Riggs was probably getting golden Elliot gifts now, and Gian was taking the time to recover from the wound for himself. Harleigh certainly wouldn't be working with that degree of injury.

 _But,_ it really didn't matter, because she had everything she needed plus tokens. So she didn't even need to think of this. She went into this knowing that she was fighting for herself, and she hasn't done too bad. She could be content.

But she wasn't content. She was bothered by… Something. Obviously, with all that happened last night, there was a lot to be bothered by, but there was something that just kept nagging at her.

Harleigh closed her eyes for a moment, trying to recall a passage from any of her favorite books so that she could pass the time. She felt herself getting tired as she closed her eyes, and tried so hardly to keep herself awake…

Before she dozed, a thought sent her jolting up from her restful position.

"He took it for me."

When the gunshots were ringing, he could have gone to the van, but he came in the crowd to get Harleigh and bring her to safety. When they were ducking through the crowd, he was shielding her and he took a bullet that probably should have hit Harleigh.

And _damn_ , it hurt. Harleigh now knew how it felt to be hurt so badly. Her wound throbbed at the thought of getting hit by a projectile of a much higher velocity.

 _Why would he do that?_

Nobody in their right mind would put themselves in danger for someone that they thought was just going to be dead meat the next morning. Especially this much pain.

Harleigh shook her head. "It would be foolish of him to care," she told herself out loud, trying to justify it, trying to tell herself that it wasn't her fault that he was hurt… Trying to convince herself that it was okay that he took it even though it really should have been her.

Harleigh hung her head. She was going to continue to fight for herself until the end, just like she said she would.

Her head started to pound and her ears started to ring, she was hurting… The ringing won't stop now…

Harleigh opened her eyes, trying to get it to stop when she saw a silver cannister beside her that was beeping. Harleigh squinted at it suspiciously, crossing over and slowly lifting open the lid. She was met with warmth on her face. Harleigh slowly lifted the bowl out of the container, and the smell made her mouth water.

 _Bacon mac n cheese_.

Attached to the bowl was a note. Harleigh opened it slowly, not sure what she was going to find on the other side.

 _You stubborn bull. Of course I care. -Gian_

Harleigh felt her eyes fill with tears. She folded up the note and put it in her pocket, quickly opening the Capitol meal and digging in hungrily.

While she ate, Gian's words flickered in front of her eyes. To think that he was looking out for her, even off of a gunshot wound when he should be focused on healing for himself… For someone he'd only known for a week… That was so very cold to him as well… The meal was so silky and salty and smoky and felt so good and comforting, but also so wrong…

Maybe Harleigh doesn't have to prove herself to be shown loyalty and kindness…

But that didn't mean she could shake the thought that she just didn't deserve it.

~.~.

 _The first night_

-Eden Robins, 13, District 11-

Eden thought it was just her imagination that the Arena was getting darker, but by the time the anthem started, it was practically pitch black in the room where she ended up. There were huge windows that overlooked a city that looked identical to the Capitol surrounding the top floor, but Eden was sure that it wasn't real, just like everything in the Games. Everything in this country really.

Even before she'd gotten involved with the Rebellion, Eden never liked the Capitol anthem. It always gave her such a terrible feeling, especially when she had to listen to it every day before school started. And then, when she was old enough to put together that it was the same song that they played on the TV during the Games… Made it all the more disgusting.

She honestly never thought she would end up here. Sure, there's always a chance that anyone could be reaped, but Eden figured hers was small enough that it wouldn't really matter.

Everyone likes to think that it would never be them. Especially people like Union.

Eden was feeling conflicted about losing her District partner. She really tried to prepare him for the first day. And she was sad that her meat shield was dead. Perhaps if she was a little more compassionate, she would be sad at losing a friend. But the sad reality was that he could never make real friends because he couldn't possibly understand them. He was raised in a bubble, away from the world, away from other people really. There was no way they could have had a real relationship. Eden was aware enough to know that it wasn't by his own choice that he was raised that way. His parents were the ones that failed to even give him a chance in the Arena.

 _What if that was the point?_

The question was really eating away at Eden. She had been raised around enough people that: one way or the other: were brought up to be parrots more than individuals. The kids like the girl from the 125th Games that were brainwashed into believing the Games were good, and the District kids that were brainwashed into wanting to destroy everyone that dyes their hair or colors their eyes. Union just must have been a special kind of brainwashed.

But, Union was gone now. Maybe Eden should have felt worse about it, but now she was just facing the facts as they were. He wasn't there, and now there was nobody else to look out for her in the Games. She had two choices at this point: seek out other tributes with the risk of them killing her before she can even ask for a truce, or show the audience what she could do before she was planning on it.

Eden had always been a thinker, and this was a hard decision for her. She obviously wasn't strong enough to fight off three or four older teens, especially ones that are trained. Her meat shield strategy was basically ruined by Union's helplessness, making other tributes think that both of them were crazy and hopeless.

The tributes' faces flashed in the sky. Sonnet, from Eight was the first one. Then, Hallie from District Nine, who everyone had watched explode. Oona from Ten, which shocked Eden. She was so… Mean. Maybe that was what did her in. Too big of a threat to Rammie or the Careers. Next, was Union. Eden mostly felt pity for the kid. Then, Gabrielle from District Twelve. Not as big of a bloodbath as usual, which made Eden half worried, half relieved. Perhaps this meant that the Careers were off of their game. Or maybe it just meant there would be hell for them all to pay later.

The seal disappeared, and Eden suddenly heard an unmistakable sniffle coming from under one of the tables in the members' lounge. Her heart started to pound as she realized that she was going to have to decide which route she was going to take.

She had plenty of weapons to choose from. It made the backpacks she picked up especially heavy. She was keeping the knife she stole next to her at all times, but also had a sword to use. She had been excited when she felt how heavy the backpacks were, but was disappointed when they contained nunchucks that gave the backpack most of its weight. She also had blowdarts, but no poison to really make them deadly. And sure, she had food, but… What she really needed was water, and she knew it. And that was the one thing she didn't have.

 _I could always just take the supplies after killing them._ Eden's hands went cold at the thought. She never thought she would have to do that. But at the same time, it was her own survival. And maybe if she showed them she could be useful in their game, they would send her something she needed.

Eden took her sword and slid on the night vision goggles she got. She would have the element of surprise on them too. Eden took a second to orient herself, not used to looking through the glasses and figuring out where she was.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stepped forward, gripping the sword tightly as she looked over and under tables with the night vision goggles. Her movements were slow, careful, and steady. Eden was a patient girl, and she would take the time to make sure the other tribute didn't have the chance to one-up her.

Eden wasn't sure how much time had passed of her slowly crawling across the floor and looking under tables, but it felt like at least half an hour. The room was huge, and it was easy to get lost in it because all of the tables looked identical. Finding even one tribute in this room was going to prove difficult. Thankfully for Eden, she had all night.

Slowly, Eden checked tables. So long, that the sniffling faded off. At that point, Eden couldn't hear anymore, but she would continue to search. After a little while, she had the sound of quiet snores to guide her.

 _Was I here already?_ Eden squinted, looking all around her and trying to construct her path through the room. It was hard to tell, especially with the unfamiliar night vision goggles as the only guide for her.

After what had to have been at least another hour of searching, Eden was getting tired. She kneeled on the floor, wanting to just collapse on the floor and sleep.

That was when she saw Burton.

He was curled up and sleeping deeply, snoring a little bit and holding a stuffed gray cat. He did have a bag of his own, but Eden couldn't see what color it was. She tightened her grip on the sword. It wasn't going to get any easier than this, after all. She could do it right now, but… The thought of the sword stabbing him just disgusted her. _What… What if he wakes up?_ She surely couldn't fight him… Maybe she should just let him go and find somewhere else to hide until she felt more ready to kill.

Eden didn't have much more time to think, as he snorted a couple times and his eyes slowly opened.

Her heart was pounding as she grabbed her sword. Her mind was racing. He noticed the silhouette and scrambled backwards.

Suddenly, she realized that she had a third option.

"Stay back!" he said, voice quivering and low from sleep.

Eden sniffled. "Please don't hurt me," she said in the quietest voice she could possibly muster.

Burton immediately relaxed. "Who is it?"

"Just me, Eden," she said quietly, milking up that small voice. "I just miss Union so much."

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you Eden," he said, as Eden sniffled and reached up to wipe her eyes. "I know how you feel… I lost my ally too."

"You're so strong, though… I'm just all by myself." Eden let out a small sob.

"I wouldn't call myself strong, exactly," he said. "But… Well, I've been feeling lonely without Sonnet. How about we team up for a little while?"

He couldn't see her face, so Eden's lips spread into a grin. "Really?"

"Sure. You're safe with me."

"Oh, thank you!" she said.

"I was just sleeping, so you can sleep if you want while I take watch. You must be so exhausted, but you don't have to be scared anymore."

"I'll t-try not to be," Eden said in her quiet, innocent voice. Burton frowned at her as she took off the night vision goggles. "Use these."

"Oh right. Thanks." Burton put on the glasses and Eden laid down next to him.

 _That was easy._

Eden closed her eyes and drifted away into a deep sleep.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: I'm back for an uneventful first day! If you sponsored things we didn't see in this chapter, we'll see some of them next chapter, but I wanted to ease back into it. Thanks to everyone who is sending gifts and if you haven't, I encourage you to be chaotic and send something! Remember, it only goes downhill from here. If you sent a gift and it wasn't received this chapter, it will be received next chapter and I'll take the points off then.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you hopefully before Thanksgiving for another update.**_

 _ **Chapter Question: Everyone welcome Harleigh to Arc Town lol. But actually… Will Burton and Eden stick together or separate early?**_


	32. Aftermath

_The second day_

-Elliot Russo, 17, District 6-

He watched as the lights brightened, second by second, minute by minute. If one wasn't paying attention, they wouldn't notice the slight change in brightness… But he was just trying to find something, anything else that he could devote his attention to.

It was hopeless, though. Ever since he agreed to try and sleep and let Camellia take watch, he hadn't closed his eyes a wink. Hell, ever since the party he hadn't slept. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see the blood in front of him, the worried look on Riggs's face as they ran to the car, the sounds of bullets… Watching the band he had loved so much, destroyed in just a mere second with the crack of the gun.

And worst of all, he left Jill behind. He didn't even get to tell her goodbye… Or… Or anything, dammit! He was so happy to see her, having missed the chance to say goodbye to her before because of Lenore… This was his chance. He couldn't even take it.

Was she even safe? Elliot didn't even know. That was his biggest regret, at the end of it all. He couldn't be there for her, even though she was somehow always there for him, in her quirky way. Then, when it finally counted, he let her slip right through his fingers… Again.

Elliot's eyes were warm with tears. Why did such a beautiful have to end like that? He thought this was his chance to start making new, happy memories, at least when he could before coming here. But even that was stolen away from him. _And for what?!_ No. Getting angry wasn't going to solve anything. Crying was especially off the table, considering the alliance hadn't managed to snag any supplies with water.

He was shaking when Jace stirred, sitting up with a yawn. For once, he was lucky that he couldn't see. At least the images of the night weren't impressed on _his_ eyes. Though he was now without a mentor, so he was suffering just as much as the rest of them.

And maybe seeing all of the horrors of the world was worth it, just for the chance to see her beautiful face.

Jace looked alarmed and disoriented at the feeling of the catty, cheap casino carpet under his head. After a second, he seemed to remember where he was, and relaxed, but only slightly.

"Hey," Elliot said, at least trying to confirm that he was here and Jace wasn't alone.

Jace yawned again. "Oh. Hey," he said, his voice quiet groggy.

"It's still pretty dim. You can probably go back to sleep."

"That's alright," he said. "I might not be able to keep watch, but I can keep you company."

Elliot somehow found it in himself to laugh, just the tiniest bit. "Alright," he said. "I could use that."

"Is Camellia still asleep?"

Elliot looked over at his other ally, who was curled up into a tiny ball. Elliot was pretty sure that she hadn't been asleep for most of the night, but now she finally looked completely relaxed and peaceful. Elliot was glad for her, or just impressed at her ability to fake. He was sure that he wasn't faking it well at all when it was her turn to keep watch.

"Yeah, she had a hard time so we should let her go for just a little while longer."

"Hm." Jace nodded. "What I wouldn't give to be awakened by the sun again."

Elliot's heart sank at that. There was just so much pain all around him, and yet all he could manage to do was feel sorry for himself. How his family must be feeling, and Riggs, and Gian… In real pain. Elliot's calf throbbed weakly at that thought. The pain was that bad in his leg, a cut that wasn't even that deep in actuality, and stopped bleeding when it was wrapped up. Probably nothing compared to a gunshot wound…

Gunshots. Where he had once lived his life hearing music, now he could only hear _gunshots_.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He didn't know what else to possibly say to him.

"Sometimes we don't have to count our blessings until it's too late."

"No kidding," Elliot mumbled, twisting the penis keychain with a deceptively cute face on it around in his hands. It had been on one of the backpacks, and it gave all three of them a good laugh. But the more that Elliot looked at it, the more it made him sad, because it made him think of singing the song with Upward Voyager about penises, and now Upward Voyager… Well…

Elliot's eyes teared up again and he covered the keychain with his hand, not wanting to look at it anymore.

"Well, there's my daily dose of wisdom for you," Jace said with a small scoff.

"Very insightful. Thanks." Elliot then cringed realizing that he had used the word _insightful_ to describe a blind person.

"When my human eyes closed, so awakened the eyes of my soul," Jace said, totally deadpan and punctuated by a big yawn.

Elliot laughed at that. "Well, I'm so honored to be graced with your immense meditative knowledge."

"The spirits speak to me, and they say…" he took a dramatic pause. "Dicks."

Elliot's laugh choked in his throat as the sounds of the song were superimposed with the bullet wounds, the shouting voice of angry Peacekeepers, the cries and screams within the crowd…

"Too ignorant?" he asked, still with a light tone.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Elliot thought about the tearful words that Numitor had yelled that night. The words that the precious band had to pay the price for. They were rash, but Elliot was also afraid that they were true. No one would act that rashly on a lie, after all. Surely they wouldn't kill for a lie…

The awkward silence was filled by the sounds of a stomach growling.

"Hungry?" Elliot asked, and Jace gave a sheepish smile.

"I don't need much," he said. Elliot took the indigo bag and started sifting around for one of the bags of food inside. He passed it over to Jace, who ate a couple pieces of jerky and gave it back to him. Elliot took a few for himself, too. He wasn't hungry until he smelled it, but he figured that he should eat while he still could.

The boys ate in silence for a while, until Camellia slowly sat up and stretched. He was glad that she at least seemed okay. Part of him was worried that she'd wake up from a nightmare… Just like he did the other night. He just didn't know how much more his heart could handle. And the real terror was only just beginning.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, looking around the rom which was now almost entirely illuminated. Concern spread across her face, probably at the shoddy state she found both boys in. And it was only a day.

"There was no need," Elliot said. "What are we going to do? Hunt like Careers?"

Jace scoffed a little bit. "Yeah, like there would be a blind fucking Career," he said. He stared off into the distance. "Or two.'

"What the hell are you on about?" Camellia asked, smoothing her hair over her shoulder and running her fingers through it in lieu of a comb.

"He's having a _vision_ ," Elliot said, just trying to get her to smile.

It would prove to be a daunting task, though. Elliot didn't blame her, but it was disappointing that he couldn't seem to cheer her up, even the tiniest bit. He passed on the food and she had a very slow breakfast, obviously putting off the inevitable need to get moving. Especially because all they had to fight with was a measly knife between the three of them… Thinking about fighting anyone, more gore and bloodshed, made Elliot physically tense to the point where he was sore. Well, he was probably sore from spending the night sitting up against one of the freezing metal slot machines that littered the room. Even they dimmed at night, leaving the room in almost total darkness. For a while, Elliot really did know how Jace felt, and it was absolutely terrifying.

Elliot helped seal up the bag and put it back where he found it, then it was time for them to… Do something, hopefully. But not something dangerous…

And suddenly, the first spice to their day appeared. Quite seemingly, out of nowhere. The floor opened for just a split second, and up came a silver parachute with lavender stripes printed on it.

Jace immediately jumped and put up his fists. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"A… A sponsor gift…" Camellia said, biting her lip.

"It's lavender," Elliot said. "Go ahead and open it."

Camellia took the package and slowly undid the lid. She pulled out an empty thermos and a fairly large piece of paper. Elliot wasn't trying to snoop, but it was hard to miss the giant letters of the headline. _Out of Spite Guitarist Dyes Hair Lavender- The Juicy Reason For His New Look And Exclusive Pictures!_

The pictures showed the boy smiling with, just as the article said, a mop of lavender hair over his face. In the top corner, in purple gel pen, was a note from Helen, in large loopy handwriting. _I couldn't find a lavender pen, obviously this guy has more team spirit than I do. XOXO, Helen_

Camellia let out a sound that Elliot couldn't decipher between a laugh and a sob. Looking at her face, it was probably both. "Dumbass," she mumbled under her breath, hugging the paper close to her chest. It was the first smile Elliot had seen form her since they got there. He was happy for her… Even though he didn't feel very happy.

"An empty thermos," Camellia said, lifting it up. It looked nice, just looking at it made Elliot realize how dry his mouth was.

"There must be water close then," Jace said. Logically, it made sense. But where?

"Oh, the lid fell off." Camellia picked up the lid and screwed it on. Well, she tried to screw it on. She kept twisting her wrist and the lid wasn't budging. Her face contorted with frustration. "What is this?" She spun the cap, the cap fell off, and she huffed. "Who approved this to be sent to me?" She looked nervous for a moment after asking the question.

"What's going on?" Jace asked.

"This damn lid won't stay on!" Camellia said, trying to push it on, with no luck.

Suddenly, out popped another silver cannister, this time decorated with that eye-piercing yellow that indicated it was for Jace.

"Something for you just came Jace," Elliot said, over the sounds of Camellia grunting frustratedly with the thermos. Jace's eyes widened in shock as Elliot reached over and grabbed the cannister, handing it over to Jace, who unscrewed it. He pulled out a canteen that looked heavy in his hand.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, pulling it out. "It's full. Is this really a canteen?"

"Yeah!" Elliot said, grinning.

"A paper fluttered out with it," Camellia said, reaching over and handing it to Jace. He opened it and felt across.

"It's got Braille, but… I'm not really good at reading Braille. Can one of you guys read it for me?"

"Sure," Camellia said, more than happy to leave the empty canteen on the ground. "It says… Keep up the good work, making your friends, family, and District proud, and know that I've got your back. From… Anakyn."

"Oh…" Jace's features softened for a moment. "Well, thanks Anakyn."

"Yeah, thanks Anakyn!" Camellia said, and each ally was allowed a small sip. The water felt glorious as it went down Elliot's throat. He wanted to gulp, but controlled himself.

"That's great that your escort's stepping up to mentor you," Elliot said.

"Yeah," Jace said with a small smile. "I'm so glad."

"We have a couple more days on this," Jace said, and Elliot nodded. Camellia grumbled something about a damned lid.

"Let's get this in a pack so it doesn't tempt us anymore," Jace said, handing it off to Elliot, who slipped it into the deep pink backpack that had been filled by Hallie's spins.

"Now-" Elliot was interrupted by one last cannister, decorated with navy… Navy! For him!

"Riggs didn't want you to feel left out apparently," Camellia said.

Elliot was too excited to respond before he threw the lid off and looked inside, quickly pulling out the object. It was a good thing the knife had a protective covering over its blade at that rate. Elliot stared at the weapon, his brow furrowing in confusion. So… Now they had two measly knives. Which was good and all, but… Odd that this would be what Riggs would send them.

Elliot took out the note, hoping that would explain something to him. But what he found was far more important to him than knowing the why for this peculiar gift.

 _She's safe, dude. Thoughts of home will eventually bring you there. Hang in there buddy. Radically yours, Wolf Jansing_

Elliot's eyes filled with tears of pure relief. He read the note again, and again, just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. She's safe. She's _safe_! Jill is safe. Elliot didn't need any more motivation than that.

He folded up the note and put it into the pocket of his suitcoat, so that it would be resting on his heart.

"I'm going to make it back to you both," he said. "I promise."

~.~.

-Arden Rivendell, 18, District 2-

" _You're quite a political little lady, aren't you Arden Rivendell?"_

His deep voice ran circles around Arden's head. What an odd question to ask someone you're trying to pursue. So odd that it had caught her completely off guard. Let alone try to figure out why he would ask a question like that.

Theodore Sedwick was a fucking nutcase. But in an endearing way. But still, total nutcase. Asking her all kinds of… Of questions that were high above the paygrade of a guy that acted like he did.

At the time, the only response she could give him was, _"I tolerated you calling me a 'little lady,' make your own assumptions."_ And while she could fire witty comebacks like that all night long, she didn't have a real answer for the question. Of course she has to be political sometimes, the Games was all about strategy wasn't it? Obviously he knew that as he was looking to… To what, place bets? Arden didn't really care to know. Okay, she did care a little bit. But she didn't _want_ to know. Psh. But she didn't want to be political to the point of putting her own values away. It was something Arden never wanted to do, and she proved that you can indeed achieve what you desire while still holding onto those values…

But training is, ultimately, very different from the Games.

With the number of Victors the District had, there was really no reason for Arden to worry about this. She would now banish Teddy from her brain. He would be delighted to know that he had infiltrated her mind, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Not out of spite (pfft) but out of… The joy of the pursuit? God, that sounds disgusting. And there's absolutely no reason for her to be pondering this while she's sitting in an Arena.

What stuck with her the most were the words he said after the question. "Just be very careful with your politics." Spoken like a true Games veteran. Or, well, someone who watches the Games for entertainment all the time.

"There's so much _shit_!" the disgruntled voice made Arden look up.

Her allies were sitting in the middle of a giant pile of supplies, scattered out all over the floors.

"It's a lot, but we'll need it," Arden told Willie.

"No, she literally means there's so much _shit_ ," Mercury said with a disappointed sigh.

"What are we supposed to do with _three_ bottles of gorilla glue?!" Remus asked dramatically. He was still pouting about his bag getting stolen by an outer District tribute, and surely that didn't help.

"That's why we said we were going to unload everything, isn't it?" Kelwyn asked. "Now we know what we can and cannot use." Leave it to him to get everyone back on the right track.

"This is a ton of food," Celestia said. "We should be good for at least a week with all of this."

"And we all ended up with a weapon of choice as well," Willie said, flipping the spear around in her hands.

 _That's questionable_ , Arden thought to herself. She was just glad that she didn't have to watch the kid get killed by his own weapon. Not that there were rules, but that was a dirty move and Willie surely knew it. And if she was willing to do something dirty like that, who knew how far she was willing to go? Arden didn't trust her for a single second. She desperately wished she could talk to Remus about it, but she'd seen too many Careers gossip while their allies were asleep but they actually weren't sleeping at all. She would have to be careful about how to go about it. But her eye was always going to be on Willie. Arden didn't doubt her strength or wit, especially with the potential for her to do something rash and dirty.

"It could definitely be worse, but who the hell needs _four pairs of nunchucks_!?" Mercury groaned as he held them all up. Just the sight of it made Arden crack up, and soon the others were laughing as well.

"Hey, we had tokens to waste at least," Kelwyn said. "Other tributes didn't get that luxury."

Remus grumbled something about how someone was enjoying the spoils of his wasted tokens.

"We have Gabrielle's, if there's anything else that we might need," Celestia said.

"If we can use hers," Arden said thoughtfully. Surely they would allow tributes to use each other's tokens, if they could steal each other's backpacks. It gives more incentive to hunt, right? Arden was just glad that Celestia thought to check her body for tokens, as Arden didn't think to do that.

"Let's hope we don't have to find out for a while," Kelwyn said. The group fell into silence. Arden went to help the group sort items into piles. As they sorted in silence, her mind was racing with ideas about how they could possibly use some of these items to their advantage. For some, like the little rubber duck keychain, were not helpful. But gorilla glue was no joke. Arden had used it before when she was helping her father repair a broken leg on the kitchen table, and that table was solid as a rock to this day.

She wondered if the fluid in those glowstick necklaces was toxic. If it was, there probably wouldn't be enough of it to actually be a good defense. The deck of cards… Could give a mean paper cut, but there was no use in that when they had _three_ rapiers. It could serve as a good way to pass the time when keeping watch, perhaps.

"Guys, I must axe you a question," Mercury said, holding up the four axes the alliance had to share. That probably took a good deal of strength.

Everyone let out a groan that that.

"I wish we had none-chucks," Celestia said, and Arden started to chuckle.

"Oh, take a bow for that one Celestia," Mercury said, gesturing to the three bows and quivers full of arrows.

She looked at the three spears they had between them and quickly tried to think of a clever joke-

"Thanks for lightening the atmo-spear," Kelwyn said, and that got most of them to laugh. Willie was still rolling her eyes and Remus still had some pout on his face, but from there it was far easier to get everything together.

"I assume we're not going to try and lug around these three bags of apples?" Arden asked, after the laughter from the puns had died out.

"That would be silly," Celestia said.

"So we should have a hunting team and a guard," Willie said.

"I would prefer more than one guard," Arden quickly interjected. She couldn't stand the thought of Willie alone with all of their supplies. She was smarter than that. This was a moment when being political was just not an option for her.

Willie gave her what Arden perceived to be a stink eye and let out a huff of air. "I guess, if you want to slow down the Games even more than they already are, we can have two guards."

That sent a flare into Arden's chest, but she knew better than to pick her battles too early.

"I think it's a good idea Arden," Remus said, looking into her eyes to convey some form of message to her, at least she thought.

"We do have a deck of cards after all," Mercury said jokingly. "And hey, first to guard can choose what color glowstick necklaces they want."

That seemed to break the tension… For now. Neither Willie nor Arden laughed though.

In all honesty, Arden wasn't worried about the bloodbath. Sure, it was small, but that didn't bother Arden too much. She would have far rather gathered the appropriate supplies as they did. They're now set in terms of supplies: perhaps too set with _four_ basic first-aid kits: and they can focus on hunting now that their supplies are going to be organized. The Games would certainly pick up soon, but for now, Arden was content to bide her time. Obviously, not everyone in her alliance agreed.

Arden took a deep breath as she grabbed the fuzzy bear keychain and zipped a now full bag shut. She would have to be patient. After all, every alliance needs a scapegoat, and if Willie continues to cause tension, it will be her. She was smarter than to pick a serious fight at this point. If that was what was in store, it would be better far down the road, when the field is leveled to the point that she would feel confident in her ability to defeat the other tributes in combat.

The casino got dark just as the supplies were ready and arranged, much faster than Arden was expecting. But she still wasn't worried about getting out there before they were all ready to.

"Since she wanted an extra guard so much, Arden will guard in the morning," Willie said. Everyone agreed, and Remus volunteered to stay back with her, which she was grateful for. Because of this the Four tributes would take the first watch.

For all of the nunchucks they had, there were still only two pillows, so arden opted to use her coat as one through the night. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep well knowing that there was any semblance of a threat.

But she also knew that she didn't need to worry about the girl from Four in the long run.

Arden would just have to be a good politician, and Willie would destroy herself.

~.~.

 _The second night_

-Owen O'Connor, 18, District 5-

He was used to restless nights like this. Owen longed for those five, six nights where he could sleep deeply, knowing that nobody was in danger, nobody would need him through the night, nothing would happen… It took a minute for him to remember what that felt like, but they were the best nights he'd had in years.

That made it so much harder for him to go back to how it had been before.

But surely it was worth his effort so that Ceru and Lonan could get some sleep… Right? They both slept so deeply. It was lucky that they'd gotten two pillows for the sleeping allies to use. They weren't very comfortable, true, but they were far better than the floor.

He shifted a little, his allies didn't stir. When he did, the piece of paper in his pocket crinkled the slightest bit. He had no idea why anyone in their right mind would have sent him _another_ complex first aid kit when they already had one of those and two basic first aid kits. Well, they would certainly be well taken-care-of if something were to happen. But just the thought of something happening to them made Owen tense all over.

 _That's why we're awake, right Barbara?_ He thought. The felty stuffed manatee (that came with the nametag for some reason) was right beside him. It had started as a joke that Barbara would keep Owen company on watch, and it seemed to make Lonan especially feel better about sleeping through the night. And that was all that Owen wanted. If he could just make them feel better and allow them to rest, then at least he was still contributing some good to the world. And if that was true, then he could imagine himself winning the Games. But if he wasn't doing anything good for other people, well, why was he even alive then?

Owen could feel exhaustion weighing his eyes down.

 _Maybe I should wake Lonan_.

Owen just couldn't do it, though. His nose whistled as he slept. Even if Owen laid down, there was no way he would be able to sleep through the night.

Especially not after the note he'd received with the first aid kit.

 _Agent 8 hadn't forgotten him after all._

Not that Owen expected him to, but… Well, it was awful nice of him to send a gift Owen's way, even if it was not something they were in a desperate need for. _I really had him around my pinky after all_ , he thought, and Nines's lips crooked up in a smile. He came to the Ace in the Hole for some… Some reason Nines wasn't sure, but it was definitely business. But obviously, Nines was… _hospitable_ enough that he enjoyed his stay regardless.

Despite being pretty tightly-wound (keeping business before pleasure, of course. Nines wouldn't understand, though, because his business _was_ pleasure), Agent 8 was a fairly chill guy. Owen never did find out why he asked so many questions, particularly about his birthfather, who Owen had never met. And… Well, Owen got to call off of work the next day and take Mom out with the pretty paycheck he received for his compliance.

Now, it was just amusing that after all this time, the bastard was still going to spend more money on him. Either Nines still had some piece of information he needed for his investigation, or the agent wanted to take him up on his offer of a little extra sweetness next time he came to Ace in the Hole. After all, he'd tricked Nines into the interrogation before he was even able to get up on the pole!

Whatever reason, it made Owen look attractive and sponsorable, which would hopefully cause more people to sponsor them later on. And, perhaps, send them something a little more… Pertinent. Luckily, they could do without gifts as they had enough food and water for the three of them. Probably by dumb luck, but valuable dumb luck that Remus's bag was so close to Owen.

Nines thought back to the screech Rammie made when he hit her with the hairdryer, and gave a low chuckle to himself. One of Joker's schticks was all about _karma_. You only get rewarded with a lot of hard work, and if you slack then it'll come and bite you in the ass. Nines figured the same was true for Rammie too. He hoped that he made Queen proud with that. He didn't have much of a support system back at home, but she was always nice to him, though distant. He would take that over nothing, though. He would just have to hold on to what little he had left, right? That's what he always told himself.

 _Hold on to what you haven't let her steal from you._

The thought grew in the back of his mind. It had started as just a whisper, but since he'd been reaped and realized what he was missing, it had become a scream. Now that he wasn't cooped up in Ace in the Hole and at home, he could have some friends, and do some activity, goof around, _live_. And sure, Nines knew how to live when he was on stage, but it was such a superficial form of living. It wasn't enough to sustain him.

 _She stole your friends, your dreams of doing theater, your magic, your swimming…_

It wasn't her fault.

She couldn't control falling ill.

If she could just magically get better, of course she would.

What is she supposed to do about it?

 _She stole Pandy._

No. The medical system that charges so much money stole Pandy.

 _If she just never got sick, Pandy would still be alive. If she had never gotten sick, you would be doing what you love, and not pandering to people for some easy money. If she had never gotten sick, she could have told you goodbye, kissed your forehead, told you that everything was going to be_ okay!

"No." It came out as barely above a whisper.

 _If she had never gotten sick, you would actually want to get out of here and go home to her!_

"No!" Owen grabbed his temples, wishing these thoughts out of his mind. What kind of son would possibly think those things?! It wasn't her thought that she got sick. She was the one losing her mind, she must have been terrified not knowing what was going on and having no power to change it. How could he possibly think those things?

He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to clear his mind.

That was when the shriek pierced his eyes.

Disoriented and in the dark, he could only hear the groan and feel the effort of a fight happening behind him. "Owen!" Lonan's voice snapped him into action. Owen grabbed the knives that were sitting by his hands and jumped to his feet.

"Lonan?" Owen hurried towards where his ally had laid down and trying to sense the motion. It was murky in the dark, but soon Owen's eyes could make out a small figure there. Owen threw the mass off of his ally, who easily hit the floor with a groan, the sword toppling out of his hands. Owen could see the slight green glow of glasses around the tribute's face and threw his knife. With a simple flick of the wrist, the young boy groaned and sputtered. Owen drove the other knife down, just desperate to get the cries and whimpers of pain to stop. He stabbed again and again, until finally the boy silenced. Owen could feel the spurts of blood soaking his shirt.

He pulled out both knives and slid the goggles off of the tribute. When he put them, Owen physically recoiled at the sight. He couldn't see in the dark, but now in front of him was a mangled, bloody, semblance of a body that had belonged to the boy from District 12. His stomach forced up acidic bile that hurt Owen's mouth, and another convulsion sent more fiery acid up into his mouth from his stomach. His knees gave out and he vomited on the carpet, gasping for air. Sometime during that process, Charlie's cannon boomed, but Owen couldn't register the sound.

The smell and the sight of what had used to be a person: hell, a child: would never leave Owen's mind. He couldn't believe he'd actually done that.

But most of all, he couldn't believe that he'd failed his allies, his _friends_.

Owen hurried to Lonan's side, who was groaning.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked, quickly grabbing the tiny troll keychain and unzipping the backpack where they'd put the new first aid kit.

Lonan groaned a little bit. "Yeah man, I'm alright," he said. "He just got me on the stomach, but he didn't know what he was doing so it's a very shallow wound."

Owen's heart sunk at the strained tone of his voice. He was obviously trying to hide the fact that he was in pain to make him feel better.

Owen worked as best as he could with the first aid kit, disinfecting the wound, stitching it shut (a long process that he had to pause a couple times for fear that he would vomit again) and bandaging it. By the time he was finishing, the sun was rising, giving light to the stains on the floor that Owen just wanted to run away from.

Lonan dozed off into a feverish sleep just as Cerulean blinked awake, obviously shocked at everything that happened while he was asleep.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at Lonan concernedly.

"It was a hellish night," Owen said quietly before launching into the details of the story (or, well, all of the details that he could stomach to tell.

Ultimately, it was obvious to everyone, even Ceru, what exactly had happened.

Owen had failed his friends.

How would he ever forgive himself for that?

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Surprise! It's been a while. Hopefully updates should flow more freely because of winter break approaching. Got a little angst, a little hilarity, all in one hodge podge of chaos. Hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **ALSO: Voting for the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **annual SYOT Awards is officially open! I'd love if you popped onto the SYOT Alliance forum for voting details and vote for a variety your favorites! Link to the forum is on my profile.**_

 _ **CQ: Who will be the first to realize that sponsor gifts are all random?**_

 _ **Eulogy:**_

 _ **19**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place: Charlie Gerow, District 12- Stabbed by Owen O'Connor, District 5. The decisions of who to off next only get harder, and I thought that because Charlie had a weapon and night vision, he would be rash about needing food and water and try to attack. He did some damage before he went at least. He was really interesting because he was a fairly normal kid, but was also obsessive about the Games because of his relatives and used his thirst for knowledge to try and survive, but in the moment, he was too rash. Charlie was fun to explore and write. Thanks so much for him Writer207! RIP.**_

 _ **See you hopefully soon for the next update!**_


	33. Heart

_The third day_

-Rammie Carnel, 18, District 5-

So this was where it all ended for Rammie. Sprawled out on the floor, her face deformed by a wound, just simply awaiting her death. Lost all audience support because of this newfound deformity, and because she took her little act too far. All that her mentor could even throw together was a stupid _blanket_. Not the many things that Rammie so desperately needed: food, water, medicine for her throbbing wound. She supposed that she should feel lucky that they were at least able to get _that_ for her.

Now that Rammie couldn't use her beautiful face, what did she have left? Perhaps there was more to this life than just a beautiful face. After all, her face was ruined, and yet her heart still beat. Perhaps humans weren't made to exist the way that she'd been existing. Perhaps there was a reason that she lost the support of her audience as she did. And it wasn't her body- obviously. Then what could it possibly be? Perhaps… Her heart.

Rammie thought back to the interactions she'd had with her coworkers, her fellow tributes, her own family… Perhaps there was something she was missing. The headache struck her again, her head pulsing and beating, feeling like her brain was leaking out as she struggled to recollect the look of her fathers, some of her closest friends back home…

 _What friends?_ Rammie once prided herself in having absolutely no friends back home. She believed that life was better that way. But now, she had nobody to watch out for her, and she would very likely breathe her last breath here. Was it worth all of the power-grabbing, when in the end, she was just left laying here, grasping at nothing, just waiting for death to overcome her weak, decaying (but beautiful) body? In the end, what had she gained? Had she gained anything? She would turn into dust, just like every other human being. She was just going to be left here, another name that nobody cares to look at because she placed so low. Where did her heartless manipulation get her?

She was longing for something more. Something she would never be able to have, as she was just going to lay here until she died an ugly death, starvation, thirst, death by concussion eating away her brain. Her body would be stripped of the few supplies she actually had left and then everyone would go about their Games. She would forever be remembered as a heartless bitch who did whatever she could to get ahead of the pack. A legacy that surely wouldn't make her fathers very proud. Her fathers who had taken her out of foster care and given everything they had to raising her. And this was how they were repaid.

 _A… Tear?_ What is this!? Rammie almost never cried. She didn't like this feeling. She had a rule, never allowing herself to be vulnerable, especially not when someone else can see, let alone the whole nation!

 _Get it together, Rammie. Be strong._ But it was just so hard when she was in so much pain, inside and out. If this injury wasn't going to be her demise, surely the emotional torment would be it!

"I'm so sorry for how I've failed," she said, another tear rolling down her cheek before she could stop it. She was resigned. She probably deserved to die for what she did here, what she did to poor Owen who trusted her so deeply. Surely she deserved the deformity she would now have to bare to the world, who could finally see her ugly face for what it really was. Behind this beautiful exterior existed a monster that tore people apart! "I deserve my fate of death here," she said quietly to herself, stomach making ugly growling sounds at the thought. She stared up at the light, which hurt her eyes, and her head. The light was coming for her… Rammie reached out to the light, coming to take her away forever. She was ready to be taken away from here, from all of the people that she hurt.

Unless… What if there was a way for her to atone for what she's done!? Oh, a way that she could make healthy relationships again, and put all of the ugliness of the past behind her. Surely there was a way!

"No! I refuse to just die like this!" Rammie sat up, her head throbbing at the action. But now, her heart was beating faster, yearning to have that life where she was loved for her heart, not for her beauty! Well, not _only_ for her beauty. "Surely there's a way for me to atone for what I've done!" She wanted to make a legacy for herself that she and her fathers could be proud of. "Well, no matter what happens, I'll have to try." A fire exploded in Rammie's heart. She was ready to fight for the chance to make everything right. "I'm going to fight for you, Dads. I'm going to fight for my home of District Five." She sniffled some of the snot and reached up to slowly wipe her face, gaining her composure.

Aaand… cut! Surely that was enough of an arc for the audience to get behind her again. Rammie supposed that maybe they didn't like the villain angle, but she could provide them something they _did_ want: the changed anti-hero. She was, if she did say so herself, quite the magnificent actress.

Rammie's head did feel terrible though, and a stupid-ass blanket certainly didn't help. Was that really the best that Kelly could do for her!? Ugh. Rammie knew she was useless. But more importantly, why weren't the sponsors tripping over themselves to send Rammie more things?! She could really use some help over here.

The five tokens felt heavy in her pocket. Surely there was somewhere in this godforsaken Arena that she could use them. But not here. Only slot machines, and Rammie knew that she couldn't waste the few tokens she had left trying to get more. This would get her food, water, and medicine with two to spare if she could just find the place to spend them. Ugh. Nothing was happening in her favor right now. Hopefully, her little show would convince some rich sugar daddies or ex-convicts to throw money at her. And where were her fathers?! Surely it was killing them to see their beautiful daughter in this sort of situation! It was simply _unbearable_!

But no matter. After all, she got a sword. And a sword is just as valuable as food or water here. She would just have to get her supplies the hard way. And Rammie had never objected to the hard way before, hehe. Rammie had won water _and_ food in her spins, so all she had to do was find the person that stole them and make them pay some rent for the food and drinks they consumed while protecting her well-earned property.

Being the last one to leave the Bloodbath besides the Careers certainly had its advantages. Rammie knew exactly who got away with her things, and soon the little bitch was going to pay for that. She was about to laugh out loud, but held it back, realizing that she still had a part to play.

"I don't want to have to use this thing," she said, looking at the sword like the foreign object that it was. "But I guess I will do what I have to in order to get home." She picked up the weapon and almost toppled over. It was heavier than it looked! And Rammie didn't have the same strength in her arms that she did in her thighs! It took her whole upper body to swing the thing through the air, at least with enough force to actually damage someone. Even after just one swing, Rammie's eyes were clouded over with white spots, head throbbing, and she had to sit down. The floor spun around her feet for a moment before her vision refocused, leaving Rammie confused and angry. "Why must I be so weak!?" she asked out loud, dramatically. "Maybe I'm not meant for more than this after all."

She looked at the floor expectantly. Where is that perfectly dramatically-timed sponsor present with an inspirational yet slightly sassy note from a loving yet stern mentor?! This whole patience thing was so _hard_! Ugh!

"I'm really giving up now!" she said, a little louder, just in case the camera wasn't on her. " _Reeeeeallly_ giving up. Here we go!" Still… _Nothing_! If Rammie weren't so impeccably in character, she would have gasped! Rammie let out a huff. "Fine. I'll just prove to you all that I'm still worth betting on."

She got to her feet, her head swimming again as she almost fell over from pure weakness. She really needed to get a good source of food, and especially _water_. Oh water… How greatly Rammie missed it. She was _so_ thirsty! And not even the good kind of thirsty either. Waaaa!

Rammie then reached over and wrapped her hand around the handle of the sword. She glanced down disdainfully at the painfully empty lime green backpack she was able to steal, hatred filling her gut at the dirty trick. Surely that District Eight kid had tokens for days and was just living it up! Maybe he was on a floor with a wheel. Ugh! It was so unfair! What had Rammie done to deserve this! Realistically what had she done, not the noble anti-hero bullshit she was putting up with acting out for the sake of sponsors. What had she _actually_ done?!

Rammie threw the sword around with a huge grunt to show the crowds what she could do in a motivating, feel-good montage of self-betterment. Which would have gone better if Rammie wasn't in such a sorry state. She knew that she, much to her chagrin, would have to choose her battles wisely.

Rammie took in a breath. She definitely wouldn't be able to seek revenge on Owen with his two strong and uninjured allies. Even the wretched little boy from Eight with a criminal complex had an ally that could easily go after Rammie in her exhausted state. No, Rammie knew exactly who to go for.

She was going to get her fucking supplies back.

Harleigh Noheg was going to pay the price.

~.~.

-Henley Dorset, 15, District 3-

Being the sole responsible party for the safety of both herself _and_ her ally was a lot of pressure for Henley. The more that she worried, the closer she was pushing herself towards a seizure, and she knew it. But she just couldn't stop worrying about it. Her typical seizures only lasted for a minute or two, but that much time was enough for a looming threat to close in on them. And if Coda were to die because of one of Henley's seizures…

The thought made her whole body tense. She quickly tried to shut it out, do anything to prevent herself from stressing out her body…

"Henley?" Coda's gentle voice made her heart slow a little bit, and soon his face came into view, his hair hanging down as he looked down at her from where he was pacing around the general vicinity. "You okay?"

The more Henley learned about Coda, the more she liked him. It seemed that people were a little intimidated by his prosthetic and snarly figure, but underneath all of that is actually a soft heart. His faith in her being able to keep watch (partially stemming from the fact that he was absolutely exhausted from carrying most of the weight of nighttime watch) allowed her to stay calm throughout the night, which of course decreased her seizure rate. He just wanted to do some good, and it was hard to find the right way to do that in a world that is so… gloomy and dreary. So devoid of hope. There really was no way to do good short of self-sacrifice. And from the prosthetic, it was possible that he had.

Henley of course didn't know the circumstances around Coda's prosthetic: all she knew was that it was a very sensitive spot for him. And Henley wanted to prevent any further conflict, especially about something as silly as that, and decided not to push him about it. However, if she were asked what she thought, he probably took the fall from doing something dumb, based on how sensitive he was about it. And based on his… well, on his being Coda. A nice guy deep down that has absolutely _zero_ filter. And _zero_ impulse control.

Zero impulse control that Henley was worried about in the coming days, seeing as they had no food or water. How much longer were the two of them going to be able to handle living like this? And worse, what if Coda gets desperate and acts rashly? Henley knew better, but she also knew that if it went on much longer, the two of them wouldn't have a choice but to take a risk.

Just the thought of that caused her heart to beat faster and harder. She wasn't ready for that. Hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that. After all, they'd both been sponsored before… Not food or water, but useful items at least.

"Henley?" Coda's soft voice brought her back out of her panicked thoughts.

"C-Coda," she said, blinking her eyes to try and zone back into the details of his face.

"Yeah. Is everything okay? You look a little tense."

"I'm always pretty tense," she said. Coda let out a puff of air resembling a laugh, but it was true. Henley was usually pretty nervous and tense, despite trying her best to be rational.

"Yeah, I don't blame you," he said with a small sigh. His eyes were so gentle, despite their murky color. Henley couldn't imagine anyone being afraid of him, as much as he thought they should be.

"I'm alright. I just need to think about something other than… This." Henley felt a heavy weight press on her chest, right along with the dull pain in her stomach from hunger.

"Want to play a game?" Coda pulled the deck of cards out of their backpack. "It'll take your mind off of things?"

Henley looked at the deck of cards. She'd had a good time playing the games with Coda since they got there, but the distraction from the games can only last for so long.

Coda started dealing the cards, and Henley felt the fear explode in her heart, her entire body tensing up and then her eyes started to go and she fell backward on the floor.

…

Coda was fanning her body when her eyes flickered open. The wind didn't particularly help her, but if it let Coda feel like he was helping, that was just fine.

Henley took a few deep breaths before sitting up slowly. She found that as time went by, the seizures took more and more out of her. After all, she was dehydrated, and starving. She wasn't sure how many more seizures would take the energy out of her… She was starting to understand why someone would act so rashly at a time like this…

"Another one?" Henley asked.

"What?" Coda had three heads that all rotated around each other, so quickly that Henley couldn't look into his eyes.

"Another seizure," Henley said again.

"Henley? You're scaring me."

"I'm alright…" Coda shook her gently with an uncomfortable laugh that echoed in her head. Henley was starting to feel confused. Was she saying what she thought she was saying?! Surely… She knew what she was saying.

"Henley… Where are we?"

"Arena," she tried to say, as it was the only word in her mind that she could put on her lips.

"Just sit there for a minute," he said, leaving her for a moment. As Henley sat and focused on breathing, the world became clear to her again. Coda came back with a concerned face and not much else. "Henley?"

"I'm alright," she said, her voice feeling weak in her throat.

"No…" Coda said quietly. "You're not…"

Henley tried to give a smile, but even she could tell it was weak. Coda's eyebrows furrowed. "We need to get something in you," he said quietly. "Food, I mean. Water."

Henley forced out a small laugh. "How though? We have nothing."

"We'll just have to go get it then."

 _Oh no. He has that stubborn determined look on his face that indicates that I can't change his mind._

"Get the packs ready," he said, his voice laced with a fiery determination. "I'll practice with the weapons."

"I don't think I can go on a trek right now," Henley said. Mentally and physically, she couldn't take it. Especially with the risk of another seizure completely wiping her out.

Coda's face contorted in annoyance for a moment, but softened when his eyes met hers. "You're right…" he said quietly. _At least I could convince him of that._

"Maybe in the mean time we can practice our weapons work? Just… Just in case." She couldn't even fathom the thought of facing another tribute, but it was a real possibility.

"That's a good idea," Coda said. "How about you lay down for a moment? Sit tight and I'll work on it."

Henley frowned, hating the idea of Coda being the sole protector of them. She felt like she wasn't pulling her weight and it was because she couldn't possibly do anything because of her disease… What a terrible thought! Ugh. Henley just had to keep it to herself before it exploded in her chest.

Henley closed her eyes, but she could hear Coda whipping the weapon around and grunting. Soon, he was making sound effects along with the swings. Henley cracked an eye open to watch him in action.

"I like these ko-nanny things," Coda said, swinging them around.

"Ko-naginatas," Henley laughed a little bit, looking at the thin sword that sat by her side.

"How do you even know that?" he asked.

"They're my District partner's weapon of choice," Henley said with a small giggle.

"Oh. Right." He slashed the sword through the air, causing a loud and satisfying _swoosh_!

"I could deal some major damage with this," he said, his face forming a large grin. Henley smiled a little bit, biting her lip. Coda was certainly a dreamer, whether for better or worse. Henley was far from that herself. She was in-tune with reality, never having a single hope in her heart. Hope didn't do too much. She could hope all she wanted that she would find her father, she could hope that her seizures would stop and she would be well again, she could hope that she could possibly take someone's life when she's faced with the chance… But she knew that it just wouldn't happen. Instead of wasting energy waiting for miracles, why not come up with a realistic solution to the problem? That was how Henley's mind worked. Coda just preferred to believe that his sheer willpower was enough to get him through.

Henley let out a small sigh. _My brave protector_.

Coda continued to wave the weapon through the air as Henley watched. It was nice that there was one for each of them, along with a knife in a belt for each of them. It seems that everything was coming in twos for them. Hopefully the food and water would come in twos for them soon, as well…

"How are you feeling? Better?"

Henley gave him a weak, apologetic smile. "Tomorrow. For sure."

Coda took in a deep breath through his nose, but released it slowly, calming himself down. Henley frowned at him, knowing that she's just holding him back at this point…

"Hey, let's play a game," he said. Henley took a deep breath in through her nose, knowing that she can't afford to have another seizure in the conditions like this.

"Alright," she said quietly.

Coda swung the sword for a little longer and then, when he was satisfied (or possibly too exhausted to continue) and then took a seat next to Henley, re-shuffling the cards and dealing them out. They played throughout the afternoon. Suddenly, the noise of gears whirring made both of them look up. The elevator in the middle of the room whirred into action.

Henley's whole body tensed up… Someone was going up…

Henley could feel her body tense in fear… Tense, tense until…

Without knowing where it was stopping, Henley slumped to the floor.

~.~.

-Burton Damask, 16, District 9-

At first Burton was glad to have an ally again. It was nice to combine supplies, and somehow he still ended up with his own supplies back. Fate was strange in that way.

And the other supplies he had were… Sonnet's.

Burton's heart sunk down to his stomach at the thought of his ally, who he missed so much. It was unnerving to him that she died so quickly, and there was nothing he could do to even try and help. It was just… Hard to lose her that early on. Burton didn't really know how to feel about it. He figured he should be sad, and he was, but not as sad as he could have been. After all, he'd only known her for a few days… And, well, maybe they would have had a chance to bond if they were together for longer, but it just wasn't meant to be. He wasn't tearing himself apart over it. But he could still always feel Sonnet's ghost, lingering over her. The idea that she was once alive, and now she wasn't. And that was hard for Burton to swallow. All of those people that he knew, now gone.

Hallie, who he had looked out for as he could, she was gone. He would never know why she did it, nobody would really. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He didn't feel desperate, it was more like… More like a numb pain in his stomach, that occasionally spiked at the worst times, but generally left him alone. It wasn't any sort of nagging feeling or anything. Just… Just that feeling that something is amiss, even if it hasn't yet affected him directly. He was worried that his numbness to this all was going to fade soon if he remained by himself. Or worse, he wouldn't be urgent in the moment when it mattered. Either sides of the problem terrified him… God, he just had far too much time by himself to think, trying to survive without that extra pair of eyes he could trust looking out for him.

So when Eden had found him, Burton was glad to take her under his wing. She knew how he was feeling: having lost her ally and District partner in the Bloodbath like him to an action that they would never truly understand. The similarity was actually uncanny. Fate had obviously brought Eden here to him for a reason, right? That was the whole theme of the Games.

That was what he thought at first. But now he knew that Eden was probably _too_ much like himself.

"They're not just going to let us get water with the snap of our fingers," she said, crossing her arms and giving him a dramatic pouting face. She had been trying to dictate their movements almost as soon as they teamed up. At first, Burton thought she was just looking out for him: but then he started to disagree with her trajectory for them, and that was when he was… Slightly less glad that she found him there like this. She looked cute, but Eden was incredibly stubborn. Which would have been fine if Burton wasn't absolutely sure what he wanted his time in the Arena to look like. And it didn't look like what Eden's looked like. Frankly, she was only thirteen, and Burton had three years on her, so why was she so intent on whipping him?

"I still have two tokens," he said. "We just need to find a place to spin."

"Yeah, and have a one in thirty chance of actually getting water. If we find someone with water, that'll be a 100% chance." She put her hands on her hips in a way that made her look older than just thirteen.

"If we die, then we can't _drink_ water," he hissed.

"If we don't drink water, we're going to die anyways," she snipped back, her voice sounding so nasally to Burton with her sassy tone.

Burton sighed. Back home, he was viewed as the leader for his little trio. He was pretty used to calling the shots, and he'd never made a terribly wrong decision before! Why did Eden not understand that?

"Let's just find a wheel first," he said. "How about that? And if that doesn't work, then we'll try your way."

"Why do we have to try your way first?" she asked, giving him a look. Burton was an only child, but he reckoned that this was what it was like to have a little sister.

"Because my way is a far less risk of death," he said, matching her level of sass.

"My way is a higher risk of success."

"Can you fight?" he asked, and that made Eden shrink a little bit. Burton smirked.

"No," she said quietly, her fire put out.

"Well, I can't either, so let's save that for a last resort."

Eden frowned at him. "Do you think people think we're weak?" she asked.

Burton's annoyance faded away at the sad and gentle look in her eyes. No wonder she was so set on her ways: like him, she didn't want to die here, and like him, she was probably pretty scared too. She looked up at him with sad brown eyes, pulling the stuffed gray cat closer to her for some form of comfort.

"Maybe they do," he said. "But right now, that doesn't matter. The slogan says nothing about brute force or strength. What it says is the odds. And I think that here, that's especially true."

Eden seemed to relax a little bit at that. "You're right. We should be careful and put some faith into the odds."

Burton reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. He was glad she came around, he really wasn't ready to do something rash for supplies just yet. "We're going to be okay."

"We both have weapons to defend ourselves with," she said, gesturing to the knife laying beside her. Luckily, Burton had gotten two of his weapon of choice, an axe. They additionally had a rapier and a sword, just in case, but those weren't in the wheelhouse of either of them.

"Right," he said, offering her a smile. "That's the spirit." He jumped up, grabbing the nunchucks that were laying on the ground and dramatically waving them around with a loud cry.

Eden giggled, but put up her hand. "Cut it oooout," she said, "Before you hit yourself in the nuts."

That made Burton laugh too. She really was like a little sister. That made sense, considering how she'd talked about her family at the interview… The thought of so many people depending on her to get home was unsettling to Burton, so he stopped and put the weapon down.

"You wouldn't want to hit the balls," she said, holding up the two tennis balls they had. Burton gave a laugh at that. She was actually pretty funny when she had some form of hope in her. Sadly, it didn't always last.

"No, I really wouldn't like that," Burton said, and Eden smiled at him. Seeing the stuffed animal laying next to her just reminded Burton again how young she was. Since they'd teamed up, she was trying to be brave, and at moments seemed like she was smart enough to turn this Arena upside down.

"Hey… Did you notice that poster on the wall before?" Eden asked, and Burton looked up. Across from one of the wooden tables surrounded by shiny golden borders was a plaque on the wall.

"I don't think that was there," Burton said, "But it looks like it may be helpful. Let's take a look."

Eden agreed, and the two of them went over to the sign. It had four diagrams on it and a key.

"This… I bet this is a map," Burton said. He squinted at it and immediately tried to start reading the key.

"I can't see it!" Eden whined. "You're too tall."

"Stand beside me then why don't you?" Burton asked. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to read."

"I'll read it too," she said, and then went quiet. Burton looked at the diagram. There were apparently four floors on this Arena, connected by weaving staircases on either side. It was confusing to see where they lead, but Burton wondered if it had something to do with the four doors, each of them engraved with one of the four suits of cards. He couldn't remember which one he'd went through: the adrenaline of the first day made everything a blur.

The ground floor had the circle of tributes, each one colored differently in the configuration they were in before the gong rang. Burton took a look at the next one. The first floor had little gold squares on it that were apparently supposed to be slot machines. This one also had a brown rectangle labeled "concierge." Around the room were metal circles colored yellow. Burton had a feeling that was soon confirmed: they were wheels. Aha. He knew that there was no way keeping those tokens wouldn't have come in handy. The wheels were marked with numbers, but they didn't appear to be marked on the map. Burton pursed his lips as he looked at the second floor.

"Aha," he said. He didn't need to see anything else, he knew where they needed to go.

"Next part of our plan, we need to go down to the second floor."

"Hm." Eden nodded. "How do you think we'll do that? The staircases don't lead to every floor."

Burton squinted at them. Was that true? It was hard to keep track. He'd felt like he was twisting and turning up those stairs forever, and he probably was. Before he even talked again, Eden snapped her fingers.

"I know what we need to do," she said. "We both came up here through the diamond staircase, which…" She traced her finger down the diagram, much to Burton's confusion. "Should take us the second floor if we go down it."

"You think so?"

"I know so! Come on! I'm so thirsty!" she jumped up and hurried back to the supplies, Burton following. As she was excitedly chattering, Burton thought he heard some sort of whirring…

Eden stood back up, holding Sonnet's backpack, and smiled at him just as he heard the elevator doors slide open with a soft ping. He quickly tried to pull Eden back under the table, but unluckily the elevator opened up facing them.

"There!" came a voice, and Burton knew they'd been spotted.

"Let's go," Burton said. Eden's eyes were wide, and she turned around and started running before Burton could go after her. His heart was pounding as he tried to keep up, but she was too fast. He heard footsteps behind him, approaching.

"Take this!" Eden waited up for him, putting the axe in his hands. Before Burton knew it, his bag was being ripped off of his shoulder. Eden hurried away and disappeared into the door. Mercury was ahead of the pack, his spear raised.

Burton had no choice now but to defend, which he had no idea how to do. He whipped around his axe right at the Career, and it hit its target! But… something wasn't right. The axe didn't even seem to leave a cut. _What is wrong with this axe?!_

Burton wouldn't have the time to find out as the spear was thrust through his heart, sending his body flying backwards. In that moment, the three skulls he'd spun on the first day appeared in his vision, he could hear their automated, high-pitched laughs of triumph, his failure…

His vision immediately exploded with light, his last breath released as a short, choked scream.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: The action continues! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to continue pumping out updates throughout Christmas break!**_

 _ **CQ: Will Eden feel bad about leaving him behind? Will someone finally get to spin a wheel next chapter?! Will Rammie ever not be a bitch?!**_

 _ **Find out this and more as we continue on! XD**_

 _ **Eulogy:**_

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place: Burton Damask, District 9- Speared by Mercury Macey, District 1. I'm so sorry Art! I'm sure after getting 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **place, you had high hopes. Unfortunately, now was just time for Burton. He is stubborn, but also just a nice guy that wanted to play the game the best that he could. He just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, done dirty by someone that he never would have guessed. He was a lot of fun to write and I'm glad I got to bring him to live in this verse just for a little while and hope that you enjoyed how he was portrayed. Thanks again for him Art!**_

 _ **The more tributes die, the closer we get to even more chaos, so this continues to be exciting! Can't wait to keep the action going next chapter and I'll see you all there!**_


	34. Gamble

_The fourth day_

-Kelwyn Murdock, 18, District 4-

It had been a long night keeping watch, and Kelwyn just felt so incredibly heavy and tired. Sure, it was pretty nice to have his District partner awake with him, but Willie was… Hard to pin down. She seemed on the surface like an incredibly open book, that always spoke the complete truth about things and was stubborn as a bull. And while some of those things were definitely true, Willie was truly far from an open book. She had a way of making everyone feel like they knew her whole story, when really they only knew the surface: if that was true.

Kelwyn doesn't blame Willie for being closed off in the Games. After all, both of them knew where they were, and both of them volunteered for this. They were nice, but only as nice as they had to be. Which meant they were strictly polite and business-like. That had to be a good thing going for Kelwyn, right?

Seemed like only one thing: if that: out of… God, so many factors that were stacked against him. Why the hell did he even volunteer for this? He knew he couldn't do it all along, and now he was going to lose his life for it, without even being able to reconcile with Lyle… God, what had he done?! What kind of mistake did he make that he had to cost his life for?

The weight of his worries took all of Kelwyn's energy away from him. It was like he hadn't slept a wink: which he hadn't: but he didn't get to just go lay in bed. He didn't have a choice. And yet, he felt like his entire body was made of lead, his brain a melted puddle. He needed a break.

 _You don't get a break in the Games you piece of shit,_ he thought. Kelwyn, uh, he didn't mind thoughts like this… Well, sure, they were kind of scary as he was having them, but he was just trying to keep himself in shape, and sometimes tough love was the only way to do that. At least, the only way he knew of. And it was pretty effective at getting him moving, usually… Some of the time. There was nothing wrong with it. That would mean that something was wrong with him… And right now, Kelwyn didn't have the time to worry about that. Hell, what was he doing thinking like this right now!? _Just stop._ But it wasn't as easy as just stopping. He had absolutely no energy left…

Get it together Kelwyn. Get some food and water and you'll be ready to keep moving.

God he hoped that would be true. But part of him knows that it won't be.

"We should wake the others," Willie said, her voice set in a decisive tone that meant that Kelwyn couldn't convince her otherwise. _I'm not nearly that headstrong_ , he thought. _But should I be?_ There was no way to know for sure what he should be.

The scariest thing about victory was that there was no one divisive way to win. Every Victor, every Arena, every group of tributes was different. What worked for Eliza wasn't the same as what worked for, say, Pluto. Everyone had their own Victor story. And Kelwyn was terrified. Anybody could win at any time, especially in an Arena like this one. That meant that there were so many mistakes. And something that wasn't a mistake for Scarlett could be a mistake for Kelwyn in different circumstances. There wasn't a rulebook of how to win the Games. He could lose at any moment. And then what? Leaving his family behind, not fulfilling his promises, _failing_ Brizo! All repulsive thoughts to Kelwyn that just made him want to cry…

 _Don't cry here and now. That won't do anything for you_. It took all of the little energy he had left to keep the tears behind his eyes, swallow the painful lump in his throat back down, and put away the fear. In its place, it left a tingling numbness. Perhaps better than nothing…

Willie didn't even wait for a response from him before she was shaking the District One tributes awake. Celestia and Merc were bleary-eyed and sitting up when reality came back into Kelwyn's focus. Nobody even looked his way.

 _Did they hate him_? It was rare to see a Career alliance where nobody clashed with anybody else. In fact, it's the reason for many of the outer District Victories. But this pack seemed so… Secure. It seemed that nobody was out to get anyone. But what if that meant that all of them were secretly out to get him behind his back? After all, only one would win, and they all wanted it to be them. Kelwyn wanted to win so badly… But maybe it was pointless. Maybe everyone was going to team up on him any second now, and then he would be dead just like that…

 _I don't want to hurt anyone so soon, or team up on them. My allies are nice, surely they understand_ … He glanced at them all. The honesty in their expression. The determined, loyal look in their eyes… They were going to keep the pact, he was sure…

But what if they didn't like him? He talked a _lot_. What if he said something that made someone annoyed, or even _uncomfortable_?

Kelwyn felt a presence beside him and glanced over. Celestia didn't say a word, just sat beside him silently. Kelwyn couldn't know exactly why she did it, but it made him feel immensely calmer to have someone close to him. Especially someone that he had become so fond of.

 _Fondness isn't going to get you anywhere you damn masochist_ … Kelwyn didn't want to think about it.

A gentle bump on the shoulder brought Kelwyn back to the present again. He glanced over at Celestia, who held out the jar of peanut butter that they were all fingering (as disgusting as that euphemism was, once Willie said it they couldn't call it anything else without someone piping in about it) for something resembling breakfast.

"Thanks," he said to Celestia. "For… More than just that." He wanted to be sure she knew how he appreciated the gesture. She didn't seem to read between the lines very well, which he was fine with: he was used to laying it out exactly as it was so this was no issue.

"Sure," she said, holding back a yawn.

"Our good record is going to continue," Willie said. "I can feel it. By the end of today, this carpet's gonna be soaking with blood!"

The thought of that made Kelwyn's stomach turn. He preferred quick kills to suffering. If he would go, he would like to go quickly. Just the thought made his eyes sting again, and he had to pull it back together. How was he going to make it today?

"Everyone ready?" Willie asked, licking her fingers clean. Should I be leading the Career pack like she is? Would that give me a better shot at victory, or with sponsors…?

Kelwyn honestly didn't feel ready. Just the _thought_ of getting up made him exhausted… Let alone another day of walking with no breaks at all…

"Damn, woman, we just woke up," Celestia said. "Give me a moment."

Willie sighed. "Yeah, well I've been up all night and I'm ready to go."

"Just a moment," Celestia said, her tone harsh enough for Willie to concede. Merc opened a thermos which was passed around. Kelwyn was thankful for the extra buffer. His entire body felt so heavy and he just had no idea how he was possibly going to survive another day. But this time, he literally couldn't be sure he would even survive. The fear froze up all of his limbs. Why was he like this today!? This wasn't what he wanted. All he wanted was to get a grip, and he just couldn't! How helpless…

Suddenly, Willie's eyes left the two that were drinking and fixated on something else.

"Wait a minute," she said, getting up and walking over to the bar they'd camped out for the night next to. "This wasn't here yesterday."

Kelwyn looked up, and to his surprise, there sat an unmarked bottle filled with clear liquid. Willie squinted. "Drink me," she said. Probably reading a note with the bottle. "Huh?"

"I don't trust that," Celestia said. "Not for a second."

"It's probably a trap," Mercury said. Kelwyn nodded with agreement. This Arena seemed to be full of them.

"Why would they put this here for us to find?" she countered. "they surely wouldn't want to kill off their Careers in a day. And it wasn't here when we arrived. They want us to find it."

Willie picked up the bottle. Now, Kelwyn could understand drinking it out of desperation, but they had food _and_ water. There was really no point.

"Let's leave it be," Kelwyn said, immediately feeling cautious. "Some other tribute will find it."

Willie had already taken the cork off and was smelling it. "They want us to strengthen up," she said. _Was she really considering…?_

"What does it smell like?" Mercury asked, his suspicion now fading into curiosity as he stood up to take a look into the bottle.

"It smells… Sweet, but fiery."

"If it's fiery or painful to smell, that's a sure sign that it's not good for you," Celestia said, crossing her arms. But Willie had that look on her face.

"Fuck it. What are they going to do?" She took a sip. Her eyes lit up. "Oh. I know what this is." To Kelwyn's horror, Willie downed the rest of the bottle.

"What is it?" Celestia asked, her eyebrow crinkled with suspicion.

"It's an energy drink that's so rare I've only had it once in my life."

Kelwyn had no idea what she was talking about, but then again, they grew up in totally different parts of the District. What did he know?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Willie smirked. "I guess I should have given it to you guys, you all look rough."

"We're ready to go now," Merc said, only sounding slightly peeved at the jab. Kelwyn certainly didn't feel ready, but he had to act ready. He had no choice.

"Yes." Celestia packed up the thermos and zipped up her backpack.

"Great!" Willie smiled. Kelwyn could see the manic energy building up in her veins.

"Let's get on that elevator and head downstairs!" She sprinted to the elevator and pressed the button. Kelwyn used all of his strength to stand. He was glad that she was pumped, because he was the opposite.

Either way, he felt sorry for whatever tributes they were about to run into on the third floor…

~.~.

-Cerulean Elpharae, 16, District 7-

He'd barely slept since the attack. The attack that he had no idea about until he woke up to the smell of blood and vomit on the floor. It was a wretched thing to wake up to, the tear stains on Owen's face, the stitches that were crudely used to close up the wound… Knowing that he'd completely slept through it. Didn't even stir… And if he could sleep through something like that, what the hell else could he sleep through!?

At least the night vision goggles made keeping watch easier. It put Cerulean at ease knowing that only one of his senses was gone, not two. He thought it made it easier for Lonan and Owen to sleep too, which Ceru was glad about. It seemed like they were going somewhere. They'd already gotten a sponsor, which was reassuring. And… Well, they had plenty of first aid. That was probably a plus.

Being in a trio made this all so much more complicated for Ceru. When it was just him and Lonan, it was easy to follow conversations and strategic planning. With the addition of Owen, the alliance became far safer and more marketable to the crowds. However, it was so hard to follow any conversations, let alone be able to pipe in as an equal contributor… Usually one of them would realize it and slow down, but the truth was that it was a hearing world that Cerulean lived in. This would never change, and the only thing he could do was live in this hearing world to the best of his ability.

He didn't blame his allies, really he didn't. They didn't grow up hyper-aware of the experience of a deaf person. They didn't know better. They simply didn't understand. And they were obviously pretty close, based off of how they interacted with each other. There was some other string connecting them that caused Lonan to grow fond of him, and vice versa. It wasn't that Ceru was hurt that he didn't belong… He was pretty used to it at this point. And Owen certainly proved that he was an asset to the group, making their first and only kill, hitting Rammie and getting the Career's supplies… At least Ceru was glad about that. But if worse got to worst, who could he trust? He was confident that Lonan and Owen were great sunny skies allies: they kept good watch, they were kind, they were friendly, and Ceru felt safe around them. But when storm clouds came and the going got tough would they stick together? It was the Hunger Games so… Probably not.

He just had to continue to be realistic about his place and his situation here. If he did that, he would be able to react quickly when the time came. Hopefully it would be a while before that happened.

Lonan didn't look well. He was still so pale and his face was beaded with sweat. At least the wound was properly disinfected and stitched. Well, he wasn't awake to see it happen, but he could hope. Owen seemed to know what he was doing when it came to first aid, and wasn't at all squeamish about caretaking. And Lonan was trained for this, so he was also proficient enough to know if something Owen did wasn't right.

Owen coaxed Lonan to sit up and eat some of the jerky they got for breakfast. They were talking, but Ceru couldn't get what they were saying: only a few words here and there. Lonan was mumbling, probably because he didn't feel well, and Owen's back was to Cerulean.

He let out a small sigh. He had become pretty numb to not knowing what was going on because such was the way of life. It wasn't anything new to him, especially being in a trio of best friends back home. But it was still slightly off-putting to know that technically, these guys are his competition, and he had this disadvantage against them. And it would affect him socially as well as in the heat of the battle. Deafness sucked sometimes. Ceru was devoted to staying positive about it, but no matter how much he tried to pretend it didn't, it just sucked.

Thank God the videos at the beginning of the Games had captions… Reading lips was far harder on a screen, with distracting colors, light, and movements that drove him away from the task at hand. He would have certainly been completely lost without them. He just hoped that it would continue for other announcements. He couldn't even hear when the anthem started, he could only see the faces in the sky that signaled it was "sunset." Thankfully, Lonan or Owen usually told him, but they wouldn't be around forever if he wanted to win….

Ceru came over to the others with a deep breath. It was so exhausting to constantly be reading lips, having to be focused as he was reading words and still having to watch for the next words. It was a delicate process of stringing together sentences as they were happening. His friends always said how impressed they were with it, but Ceru didn't see it as particularly impressive. For him, it was necessary to live and function in a world where nobody signed and nobody even bothered to teach him how to because it would be pointless.

"How are you feeling?" Ceru asked him, before realizing that Owen was still talking and he'd interrupted him. There was just a look that signaled it to him. After 16 years of seeing it, Cerulean knew when it happened. He felt a blush heat up at his ears. "Sorry for interrupting," he said.

"No problem," Owen said, but then he missed Lonan's answer, looking back at him expectantly.

Lonan seemed to get it, because he said it again. "I'm feeling better, thank you." He gave a smile that looked pained. Ceru didn't need to hear him to know that he really wasn't feeling so much better. He reached up and wiped his brow of sweat, and his hands were shaking a little. Ceru sighed quietly. Lonan was trying his best, but it didn't keep Cerulean from being concerned about him.

Suddenly, the floor under him began to shake with a low rumble. Ceru looked to his allies: their faces were alarmed and in shock as the rumbling slowly came to a stop. He remembered feeling the low vibrations of moving parts yesterday, but that felt different to Ceru than the low rumbling that he just felt. What the hell was that?

Owen was pointing towards… Ceru squinted. The door. The pattern on the door was now a black, stone crest of clubs. "That was a spade before."

Was it? Ceru had no idea.

"How do you remember that?" Lonan asked, squinting at the door. Ceru nodded in agreement with the question.

"I noticed it as we were escaping the bloodbath," he said. Thinking back, Ceru did notice that there were black doors and red doors, but wouldn't have noticed that the door switched because it was black before and is black now. He didn't care about card suits. But Owen did, and that was good for them. Although… He had no idea what the big deal with it was, but obviously something.

Suddenly, Ceru felt the floor vibrating under his hands again, and now Lonan and Owen were looking up again, this time far more alarmed. He didn't hear what happened next, but without a word Owen and Lonan worked together to get him to his feet, so Ceru knew it was time to go, and fast. He got on the other side of Lonan as the group of four tributes appeared. The smallest, the girl from District 4, started running towards them with all their might, the others close behind her.

They had the advantage of slight distance, and the three of them went as fast as they could. After the other night, they really weren't in any position to fight. The three of them threw all of their energy into running, while the other two bore some of Lonan's weight and dragged him along. Lonan soon had it in him to run on his own and they were bolting through the door, Owen still holding onto Lonan's hand.

They made it to the door and Ceru glanced behind him, expecting to see a spear hurtling past him. But instead, he saw the girl from Four kneeling in a pile of vomit on the ground that was still shooting out of her. Her allies were distracted by her, staying by her side and giving the alliance the chance to get to the stairs. Owen and Lonan started up the staircase and Ceru followed them as the strongly vile acidic smell of the scene wafted up to his nose. They got away from that, and suddenly a cannon boomed. What the hell…?

They made it up to the VIP lounge and the three of them collapsed as soon as they got through, all breathing heavily and all holding their chests.

"That was too close for comfort…" Owen said with a frown.

Cerulean couldn't agree more.

~.~.

-Eden Robins, 13, District 11-

The wheels were gorgeous. They were everything Eden could have dreamt of. They were tall and shimmered with gold, with panels of every color you could imagine! Words printed out in big capital letters, colorful lights shining and blinking in a border around the title plate at the top of the wheel that detailed what sorts of items you could win.

It was… Disgusting. Disgusting that the Capitol could possibly think that this was entertainment, to create such a large, beautiful, and flashy building only to stuff kids in it and force them to kill each other. If only she could have witnessed this rich beauty on a fun class trip, or for her eighteenth birthday with her siblings. Not like this.

Eden didn't like what she was doing, and she didn't like that it had to come to this for her. But she also had so much more to offer this world, so she would be damned if it was all going to end here. She couldn't allow this to happen to her family. She couldn't allow herself to be a nameless face, a worn out and unmarked grave… Maybe another thirteen-year-old would be resigned to that fate, but not Eden Robins. And if it meant resigning herself to the lowly role of a dumb, scared idiot child, she would do it. The crowds, she wasn't sure if they knew what she was hiding inside or not. The Capitolites were dumb, they might believe the act that she gave Burton that dull axe by a total dumb mistake. She couldn't even see that it wasn't sharp! As if. It had been hers first, of course she knew the weapon didn't actually work. Whether through an error from the manufacturer or a game from the Capitolites, she didn't know. But his ignorant attempt at fighting back earned her the extra time she needed to make a clean escape.

She knew that it was wrong to leave him behind, but this was the Hunger Games, everything she did would be wrong in some capacity. To win, she had to keep her trauma level down and her guard way high up. She didn't even turn around, not wanting to risk the sight of Burton dying. He really did care for her, and Eden felt terrible that he had to end that way. But ultimately, what she did was not her fault: it was the people that threw them in there. The Capitol, the Careers killed Burton, not Eden. She was only doing what the Capitol was forcing her hand to do. And then, once she was out of here, she could take the next step to ending them forever.

She never knew how to act when there were no other people around. Keeping up the act of always being so scared (especially when she wasn't nearly that upset and traumatized) made her feel worse than she really did feel. And she hadn't gotten any sponsors since getting here, making her wonder if this truly was the right strategy for her.

But, while she thought about it, she would keep her eyes wide and her lip quivering. That had already gotten her one ally in this Arena that she hadn't had before the Games. Who was to say that streak wouldn't continue?

After crashing and falling asleep when she escaped the Careers, Eden was just admiring the floor of wheels all around when a low rumbling made the floor quake under her feet, the sound of stone against stone as the room seemed to move. Turning around when the noise grinded behind her, she watched as the red diamond that marked the door slowly disappeared in the stone work, and in its place unfolded a red heart.

 _Shit_ , Eden thought. That meant that all of the doors had changed, and that meant the map plan that Eden had in her head was ruined now. She wondered if the Gamemakers had done it on purpose because someone knew the map. Or maybe, they were targeting someone specifically by allowing tributes to come through whatever door would take them to the people they hated most. Eden couldn't be sure at this point, but she tried not to worry about it. She had plenty of exploring to do.

Ultimately, even though she was sure the Gamemakers wanted them to hunt each other for the supplies, Burton was right: the best way to get water would be to spin for them. Especially now that she'd found the gold mine of supply wheels.

Thank goodness she'd convinced Burton to put his two tokens in their backpack, just in case. Just in case something bad happened to him, that was. Now Eden had two free spins. She would have to use them wisely.

And luckily for her, the very first wheel she found when she entered the room was, in big dark letters, the Survival Wheel.

Eden inspected the items on the wheel: some were extremely useful, and some were just… Silly. What was Eden supposed to do with a rubber duck!? Unfortunately, she had no choice but to risk her luck. There was, to her relief, four chances for water out of the twenty-four options, which meant that it was a smart attempt.

She took a look around the room, worried that the wheel was going to make noise. The last thing she needed was for someone to find her and take her out all because of a loud wheel. Seeing as the surrounding area seemed empty, Eden took out one of the soft pink tokens from the small pouch on the backpack. No going back now… But Eden was confident.

She ran her finger over the ridges on the edges of the token before taking a deep breath. She slid the token into the slot, and the lights around the wheel lit up and blinked, as if the light were chasing itself around the circle. She grabbed the peg and pulled it down with a great shove. The wheel spun around and around rapidly, each panel flipping past the pin, and slowing down. Eden watched the water panel, biting her lip nervously as It slowed to a stop. Past the sleeping bag, past the bags of food, past the large canteen…

Small full canteen, the word said. Eden lit up like a light as the item came sliding down the chute and out the prize area in a soft pink container. She didn't even hesitate, she reached out and grabbed it, unscrewing the cap and taking a large sip.

It wasn't big, but it was water.

She kept the other token in her pocket, wondering if she would find something else in this room that would be worth her time.

The next wheel she found had a title that read, "Basics Wheel." That had all kind of things that would be useful for someone that didn't have them all, but Eden had food, water, and a knife, so she decided not to waste her last token on it. There was one more, but it was… different. Every panel was red with black writing, and the lights that adorned it were bright red and flickered rapidly. It was by far the largest wheel, sparkling and glimmering just as the others had. The title, in huge letters, said, "CHAOS WHEEL." Eden looked at some of the things on the wheel: a "Real-Ass Taser," "Big Ass Bowling Pin," and "Fun-Ass Laser Pointer." Some of the things on this wheel could absolutely destroy all competition… But the others were just so stupid and pointless. Eden only had one token left, and she didn't need to waste it pressing her luck for nothing. She left the wheel of Chaos behind, backtracking as the area appeared to have been inhabited by another tribute (you don't want to know how Eden could tell). She was okay with playing it safe for just a little longer.

She stopped when she hit the basics wheel from earlier. At that point, the indoor Arena was bright and cheerful, and her stomach grumbled in a way that she knew that it was lunch time, so she took a seat and merrily ate her food and drank her water.

 _Thanks Burton,_ she thought, as the cold water slid easily down her parched throat. _You were helpful in more ways than you ever thought._

~.~.

-Coda Fukai, 14, District 8-

It had been a long night for Coda.

Through the night, Henley quietly snored beside him. She obviously needed the rest…

His stomach growled, but soon his hunger turned back into that dull pain. He could keep on going without the supplies for at least another couple days… But she couldn't. Each seizure sapped more and more out of her. He couldn't help but shiver a little bit remembering yesterday. She was only speaking gibberish, looking at him with wide, concerned doe eyes. He had no idea what she was trying to say to him… What if that happens again? And worse, what if she doesn't come out of that?

Coda looked at the sleeping girl, just a presence behind him quietly snoring in the dark. Like it or not, he'd grown quite fond of her throughout their time getting to know each other. She provided for him what he couldn't do for himself: restraint.

 _I wish you had it when you were with me,_ Kousuke said in his head. _Then maybe we would still be friends. Maybe you would still be my brother._

Coda's natural frown deepened at that thought. How badly he missed his brother's voice. They hadn't talked since the incident at the factory. Well, Coda talked to him. Kousuke refused to even look at him.

Easy for him to be mad and spiteful… he didn't even have to lose a limb! Coda was _protecting_ him! And now Kousuke wouldn't even talk to him. Nor would his friends even visit him. That fucking prosthetic really ruined his fucking life didn't it? And now the first friend he had in ages was suffering so greatly… Well, Coda wasn't about to let that happen. He wasn't going to lose her like he lost them.

 _Did you forget where you are?_ Kousuke asked. No, he certainly didn't forget… But for now, it wasn't something he had to spend too much time getting worried about. Right now, a bigger threat loomed over him: having to put his money where his mouth was. What was he supposed to do? He was a damn cripple for fuck's sake! How was he supposed to protect her if something happened? How was he supposed to fight for food and water like this? They were exhausted…

Coda balled his fists. They really didn't have the luxury of a choice about this matter. One way or another, he was going to have to fight. He just hoped that he could do it right… Or at least get both of them out alive.

He idly shuffled the deck of cards in his hands as the lights began to brighten, just a little bit at a time, until he could see the patterns on each one as they flicked past his hands. Henley stirred way earlier than Coda would have liked: both wanting her to get enough rest and dread that the sooner she woke up, the sooner they would have to go. And while Coda knew that it had to happen, that didn't mean he didn't feel absolutely terrified about it.

Henley sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time do you suppose it is?"

Maybe it would be possible to have a rough guess based on the sun's placement in the sky or whatever shit tributes past had to use to decide the goddamn time, but in case she didn't notice, they had no sun. Only the artificial lights of the indoor prison with no goddamn windows. How in the fuck was Coda supposed to know what the time was?

"The morning," he said.

Henley rubbed her eyes and gave him a cute, bleary smile. "Thanks, I could have figured that one out I think."

Coda gave a small laugh, but the truth was that it was hard to force a smile right now when his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his throat. Henley's hollow face fell a little bit at Coda's expression, and his frown deepened in response. He wished that he didn't have to make her feel bad like that, but Coda never tried to pretend, he just wasn't good at it. He didn't need to let Henley suffer through his terrible attempt at acting.

"We really have to go," she said, more a fact than a question, so Coda just gave her a solemn, silent nod. She gave a small sigh of resignation, then stretched out her arms. Coda frowned, not wanting her to waste energy when they had so little left.

"When do you want to start off?" her voice was so gentle that Coda could feel his temperature cooling off, his heartbeat slowing by two notches.

 _Never_ , thought Coda. But that just wasn't realistic. He couldn't even stall with a meal because they had no food to eat. And, in his heart of hearts, he knew that the earlier he started off, the better.

But his prayers were answered in the form of an interruption: and a welcome one at that. The cannister rose out of the ground and Coda hurried to it. It was bright lime green, for him, but hopefully something that both of them could use.

He opened the container, but instead of food (or better, water!) staring at him, his eyes were met with a glowing screen. Coda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pulled out the machine that looked like a bulky version of a remote control that he'd used at the Capitol. But this one had a lime green dot on it and vibrated dully in Coda's hand.

He took out the piece of paper with the device, hoping it would give him some insight as to what he was supposed to do with it. But… The note wasn't what he was expecting.

 _Kill the girl now while you can and get your ass moving if you know what's best for you. -Tartan_

Coda couldn't believe his eyes. Suddenly, Henley was leaning over him, so he quickly crumpled up the note and threw it in his coat pocket. His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't want to kill her… What was Tartan thinking? Coda thought he was cool…

 _Maybe that would impress him_. Coda did want to make his mentor proud… But this surely wasn't the way to go. He couldn't believe he'd even entertained the thought!

"What is it?" Henley asked, her wide blue-gray eyes looking down at the device. Thankfully, it seemed that she hadn't noticed anything about the contents of the note. Coda tried to hide the disgust he was feeling at himself. At the conflicting emotions he was still having.

"I think it's a tracker or something," he mumbled after a moment. Almost definitely a tracker. What else could it be?

"Do you think this will take us to food and water?" Henley asked.

"It will give us a start," Coda said, feeling a new sense of determination now that he had some direction. "Let's-"

Suddenly, the floor opened up again. But instead of a quick distribution of a cannister like the past three gifts had been, it was a slow ascent. A gift that kept going, and going, and _going_. Coda watched with wide eyes as the lamp slowly ascended from the ground in front of them.

Henley blinked and shook her head a little bit. "Is that…" She reached up and wiped her eyes.

"A lamp?" Coda asked. _What the hell was that?!_

Henley reached over and grabbed the piece of paper that was taped onto the bottom part of the lamp, right next to the goddamn wire that would have to be used to plug in the goddamn lamp to actually get the damn thing to work!? Would not a flashlight have done?!

"What does the note say?" he asked, his heart nervously skipping a beat at the thought that it might say something like his other note said. She turned it around so he could see, and the first thing he was struck by was neat handwriting delicately created in lime green and gold gel pen ink. He squinted to read.

 _Coda and Henley,_

 _My advice: No matter what happens, raise hell in your own way._

 _From, Anakyn_

Coda's heart pounded as he took a deep breath.

"Surely he would have sent us food," Henley said quietly. The disappointment in her voice was evident. "Or water…"

They had gotten a total of four sponsor gifts, and none of them were anything the two of them actually needed. 

"He might not be allowed to," Coda said, trying to console her a little bit. It was incredibly disappointing to hope each time, only to have it not come through for them. He hadn't thought much on it, trying to move forward from things that happened with the ultimate goal of getting what they needed as soon as possible. Wondering and worrying about sponsor gifts could only do so much for them. But now that she mentioned it… That was a little bit fishy.

Henley frowned, but then her hollow face lit up for a moment. It was so nice for Coda to see her give a little more life in her face. "They must be random. There must be a wheel of sponsor gifts or something!"

Coda thought about it. Given the nature of this Games being so goddamn gimmicky, he didn't doubt her theory. "That seems likely," he said. Which unfortunately meant no matter how much Anakyn, Tav, and Tartan loved them, there was absolutely no way for them to really help.

And that meant that it was really time for Coda to take their welfare into his hands. "Well then, we're going to help ourselves." He pulled out the tracker, and Henley grabbed her own gold backpack. Coda picked up Elliot's navy backpack and then it was time for them to go. Each held tightly onto their own ko-naginata, Henley to the floor lamp, as Coda lead the way through the Spade door, always making sure that Henley was close on his shoulder.

Anakyn's colorful handwriting flashed in front of Coda's eyes. _Raise some hell_.

Damn, Coda was _so_ ready to raise some hell. He had always done so before, and why should his prosthetic stop him from continuing to do it!?

When he was done, the lamps and other wacky shit would be _pouring_ in.

There was no stopping them now.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Another chapter before Christmas, take it as an early Christmas present! Or, maybe, a blue Christmas. So we get to see some new Arena gimmicks this chapter and I can't wait to see where it goes from here!**_

 _ **Hope you're enjoying the story and let me know what you think and what you would like to see more of!**_

 _ **CQ: I'll keep it lame, favorite POV and why?**_

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **17**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place: Willie Kasteros, District 4- Killed by poison bottle. This was a really tough decision looking at arcs and character types and trying to see who would go farther. But ultimately, Willie was so stubborn and confident that she would be convinced she knew what it was, and then it would come back to bite her despite her more careful allies' protests. Ultimately, Willie was calculated and smart as well as capable, but her stubbornness was her downfall. Thanks so much for sending her Sydni and wishing you all the best.**_

 _ **See you hopefully soon after Christmas!**_


	35. Spin that Wheel!

_The fifth day_

-Harleigh Noheg, 14, District 6-

She jolted awake to the sounds of the doors changing suits. She had no idea when in the night she'd fallen asleep, but she had no idea how the hell she managed to sleep so long… Every other day she'd awakened as soon as the lights started to turn on, but today she was down so deeply that she hadn't awakened until right now…

She was kicking herself for that. What if someone were to find her here like this!? She could have easily been offed, with no chance to even fight back! Then what would Davidson say?

She just had to keep holding home close to her. She had a lot waiting for her there, of course.

Harleigh rubbed her eyes. It took all the discipline in her to get up. She really wanted more sleep, as it had been such a good rest. But it was now time for Harleigh to get to business. She certainly had the goods to do it.

As Harleigh was stretching, the floor in front of her opened up and up came another cannister. It had been a couple days since the last one, but it was a relief that the home team was still on her side. She couldn't ever be sure after she'd done nothing these past couple of days…

The cannister was pretty small, so Harleigh was pretty sure she already knew what was inside. When she found the indigo token waiting for her, she pulled it out with a small smile. She already had six, but this was just another one… Just in case she supposed… It came with a piece of paper from Gian.

 _Use it wisely, and use it soon. -Gian_

Haleigh was confused about why she might possibly need another token, but if Gian was sending it to her, that must have meant that there was something nearby that was worth her looking at.

With a new fire in her gut, Harleigh stood up and set off, deeper into the room. As she walked she catalogued her supplies in her head, wondering what kind of wheel was around here that she was meant to spin. She had plenty to survive off of, but this was the Hunger Games… She would be more comfortable if she had a weapon. Aha. So there was a wheel of weapons somewhere around here.

She saw a wheel in the distance, and picked up the pace until she saw the letters on top that twinkled and sparkled. It was even more beautiful in person, the weapons wheel. There were plenty of kinds of weapons on the colorful panels, any of which Harleigh would have gladly gotten.

She picked out the token from her pocket and put it in the slot. The machine lit up with colorful lights and Harleigh's heart pounded harder. _You still have six more spins if you need them_ , she thought to herself. There was no need to get worked up about it. But she couldn't help that nervous feeling that she had in her chest.

With a great effort, she reached up and pulled the lever. The wheel spun around in a blur of colors, slowing down until it halted to a stop. On…

"Nunchucks. Wonderful," she deadpanned. The machine took a moment, then the indigo weapon appeared for Harleigh to take. They were heavy metal, but Harleigh was too afraid to give them a spin for fear of punching herself in the face with them. That would definitely hurt. Maybe this would work as a last resort, but then what is it going to get her?

Suddenly, the floor beside her opened up, and out came a very long canteen. That's… Odd. Harleigh went over and opened it up slowly. Looking at her was a glimmering fencing foil with an indigo handle. Harleigh's eyes widened as she picked up the weapon slowly. It was perfect. So lightweight and portable, and easy to use. And it had a point on it that could kill. All she needed for it now was some poison, then she could really be lethal with it.

Harleigh took out the sheath that came with it, and slung it over her shoulder with the weapon inside. She would have to practice with this before she actually tried to use it… but even if the circumstances were dire, she knew that she could have it right by her side.

With it was a note.

 _Keep home in your heart. We are rooting for you. -Gian_

Harleigh read the note again, and took a deep breath. She so badly wanted that to be true… She had a feeling that it was.

She looked around and the coast was still clear. Maybe there was something else for her to find.

She munched on some nuts for lunch as she kept walking. She didn't particularly like them, but they had a good texture and the salt made Harleigh feel more alive. It was a good distraction to keep her on guard as she continued to walk through, until another wheel beckoned to her sight. This one was a little bit less colorful than the previous one, but that didn't make it any less enticing. The items on it were pretty basic, but many of them useful. She still had six tokens, so… Eh, why not? She was going to use them wisely after all.

Harleigh put the coin in the slot and pulled the lever. The wheel, labelled a general wheel, spun around and around. It was enticing… A little bit addicting as well if Harleigh wasn't so focused on staying strong so she could get home.

The wheel slowed, until it landed on… _Bandages_.

Harleigh took the white bandages lined with indigo on the edges. She sure hoped that she wouldn't need them any time soon. But in the Games, you never know…

Harleigh looked at some of the items, wondering if maybe she could win herself a first aid kit. That was the one thing that she didn't feel comfortable without. Eh, what could go wrong? Harleigh put in one token, focusing on the pale orange panel that had "Complex First Aid Kit" written on it. One more, for the money.

And instead, she got a fucking _coffee mug_. The indigo mug appeared, much to Harleigh's annoyance, and she knew that meant it was time to stop for today. She still put the mug in her bag, though, just in case. She didn't trust that the Gamemakers didn't have a plan for the random shit they were putting on these wheels.

The Arena was getting darker, so Harleigh decided that she would set up camp around there for the night. But she couldn't give up. She couldn't stay stagnant much longer. She had to keep moving forward, towards home. If she got her momentum going, she would never stop…

 _Keep home in your heart_.

She was pretty sure that Gian knew that it never left.

-Jace Gallilei, 18, District 3-

He was lucky that he had his allies there to make sure he was sleeping at the right time. He had no idea what time of day it was, and his sleep schedule was so fucked it was past saving. And worst of all, he didn't even have an excuse to stay up all night to keep watch and monologue dramatically about how he couldn't sleep! He stayed up occasionally with the excuse that he wanted to pull his weight of the exhaustion, which was true, but also he liked the companionship of being with Elliot or Camellia. They were nice and easy to talk to, and made the night go faster.

Bec had made a friend in the Games too, and lost them too early. Obviously, Jace never saw Dyna's face, but they had a soft, gentle voice when Jace heard it. He knew they would be a good friend for him. And now, Jace had found some… Different kinds of friends. But just as good. If Jace didn't win, which he was still ready to do, he would like it to be Camellia or Elliot. They were both misfits in a way, just like he was. Camellia had a fire behind her to end this madness once and for all, and he was sure she actually could.

They had a very calm time in the Games so far. Elliot was injured in the bloodbath, but with the basic first aid they had, he seemed to be doing better. Each day, his voice sounded a little stronger. After that, nothing really happened to them, besides receiving sponsor gifts, which was very helpful. Well, except for that canteen that didn't fucking work. That wasn't as helpful. But everything else so far would be of use to them. He was just worried for the day they would have to use them…. Hopefully it wouldn't be for another little while.

"What day is it?" he asked Camellia, who was awake with him.

"It's the fifth day," she said quietly. Five days already!? To Jace, it felt like way less than five. It felt like every day dragged on and on, all of them blending into the last…

"That's almost a week," Jace said. Camellia let out a small sigh through her nose and murmured affirmation. She sounded exhausted, but Jace couldn't blame her. Eventually, they would be forced to move. The supplies they did have were starting to run out, and Jace had a feeling that they weren't going to find anything just laying around.

"Elliot's awake," she said quietly, and a deep yawn followed.

Jace frowned. "Isn't it early for that?" he asked. "Maybe he should go back to sleep."

"It's just about the right time," she said. "The lights are almost all the way on."

Jace felt his ears flush for sounding like a dumbass on national TV like that. His goal was to trick the viewers into forgetting that he couldn't see, hoping that if they did maybe they would bet on him and sponsor him… But he knew it was impossible to escape the label of _that blind tribute_. Still though, he wished he could be on the same page as the world around him all the time, without having to ask.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Elliot asked groggily.

"You were actually asleep for once," Camellia said grimly. Jace knew how rare that was first hand. Each of them had their moments of deep rest, and waking up hadn't felt good as much as they just wanted to get back there.

"What's for breakfast?" Jace asked, but it was a joke because he already knew the answer.

"Hm…" Camellia said, sounding very deep in thought. "Well, there are apples here. Or maybe, some apples? If those don't sound good, we have some fresh apples here."

Just the thought of apples made his stomach spin. When he got out of here, Jace wasn't sure he'd ever want to eat another apple.

"So many choices," Elliot said. "I don't know how I could possibly decide!"

"I'll give you the special," Camellia said.

"I sure wonder what the special is," Jace quipped sarcastically, and the other two both laughed as he heard Camellia use one of their knives to cut the apple into pieces.

"Here," she said, and Jace put out his hand and felt the apple slice pressed into it. They only had a piece each for breakfast in the interest of conservation, but Jace knew that soon they would run out. Camellia and Elliot said it was a big bag, but they'd also been eating _so many_ apples. It was a good thing they had some tokens left over from the bloodbath.

"Should we… Get moving today?" Elliot asked, his voice quiet and shy.

Jace let out a small sigh. He knew that Elliot was right, and he was sure Camellia knew it too.

"I suppose," she said. Jace's stomach did a flip at the thought of a confrontation. Hopefully they would find some wacky Arena bullshit instead of other tributes. That would at least be enough to keep the Capitol entertained. They ate in silence. Jace found himself eating slower at the thought that once breakfast ended, so would their security blanket. He could always play the blindness card, but he knew it would only make things worse. The Capitol would think them cowards and they would stop getting gifts. And oh, how badly he wanted something other than apples, a weapon other than knives. A weapon for him, as he didn't have one at the moment.

He finished the small sliver of apple, the sweetness beckoning for a sip from one of their canteens. Not that he wasn't glad to have a stomach that is at least half full, but… So many _fucking_ apples.

"Ready?" Camellia asked.

"No," Elliot said, and Jace snorted. At least he's honest.

"Alright, let's go!" she said with enthusiasm that Jace could easily tell was fake.

"I can take a backpack," Jace said. He wanted to do _something_.

"Here," Elliot said, and Jace put out both of his hands to receive the backpack. It was heavier than he was expecting, but once he had it and Elliot let go, he grabbed a strap and swung it around his shoulders. He felt Elliot's arm link up with his own as he started walking forward.

"Is Camellia up front?" Jace asked.

"Mhm," came the affirmative response from Elliot. Jace nodded, forming the mental picture of the set-up as they kept a moderately slow pace.

"What do you see?" Jace whispered.

"It looks like most of the rest of the room," Elliot said. "Red carpet, chandelier lights, and…

Suddenly, the ground under Jace's feet began to shake with a low rumble. He almost lost his balance when the rumbling became louder and more intense.

"Look!" Camellia whisper-shouted.

"I'm not too great at that," Jace whispered back.

"The door…" Elliot murmured.

"What's happening to the door?" As soon as it started, the rumbling stopped. "What's going on?" Jace had no idea.

"The door just changed!" Camellia asked.

"Into what?"

"No, the picture on it," Elliot said, sounding deep in thought.

"It was a diamond, now it's a heart."

"Where is the door?" he asked.

"There." Elliot must have been pointing. Jace puffed out some air. Elliot realized his mistake and with a frazzled apology, turned Jace's body so he was facing it. Jace tried to visualize it, but he still didn't know how close or far he was.

"That must have been what the rumbling was yesterday too," Camellia said.

"That and the elevator," Elliot said. The fact that someone- probably the Careers- had control of the elevator was quite intimidating.

"Wait… Elliot, Jace, follow me. I think I see something." The urgency in Camellia's voice snapped Elliot and Jace both into action. Now, they were moving at a brisk jog forwards, and Jace was determined to keep up with them.

"It's a wheel!" Elliot said. Jace was surprised at the discovery.

"Not just that, it's a weapons wheel," Camellia said.

Jace perked up, digging his hand into his pocket to find tokens, when he heard a sharp gasp from Camellia and heard the sound of footsteps.

"Who is it?" Jace asked in a sharp whisper, but nobody was telling him what was happening until he heard a voice he recognized well.

"Let's just go, Coda!"

"Stand down!" The words burst out of Jace before he could stop them. "Let them go. We don't want to fight." There was a tense moment of silence, and Jace had no idea what was happening. Was someone hurt?

"Go," Camellia said, finally. Jace heard the sound of footsteps running away from them on the carpet.

Jace's heart was still pounding in his chest. "What happened?"

"Henley and Coda," Elliot said quietly. "They're long gone now, though."

Jace frowned. "Could you have taken them?" he asked. He had no idea if they were armed, but if they had better weapons, it could have been a bloody brawl.

"They both had tall blades," Camellia said.

"I think Coda was _actually_ ready to use that lamp as a weapon though."

"That _what_?" Jace asked, and he heard Elliot laugh a little beside him.

"Yeah, they also had a floor lamp," Camellia said. Jace laughed a little at the image of the scrappy boy trying to attack them with a floor lamp. "But, Jace…" her voice became far more serious. "They looked terrible."

The smile quickly left his lips. His District partner had been kind to him, and of course Jace didn't want her to suffer for a long time. It sounded like she was doing just that, to his disappointment…

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called it off."

"Don't worry about it," Elliot said. Jace could sense some relief in his voice.

"Well, guess all we have left to do is give this wheel a spin," Camellia said.

Jace nodded, relieved himself that she didn't sound too mad at not fighting. He held out a token. "Here you go. Hopefully you have better luck than I have." He felt Camellia take it out of his hand.

"Wish me luck," she said. Jace could hear the metal token slide into the machine, and the sound of Camellia pulling the lever. He heard the small, rapid clicking sound of the wheel spinning around and around, slowing down until it reached a stop.

"Confetti cannon!?" Camellia asked, as the mechanical sound of the machine producing the prize.

"That's pretty big," Elliot said. "Maybe it can scare them away?"

"Yeah, the Careers are going to be so scared of this bright yellow confetti cannon," Camellia said with a huff.

"I have three more tokens," Jace said. There was a silence, which made Jace feel awkward, but he hoped that maybe they were thinking.

"Let's do one more," Elliot said.

"If you're going to do that then you're going to spin it, Pretty Boy," Camellia grumbled. Jace held out another token and Elliot gently took it.

The token slid in, the lever was pulled, the wheel spun and spun… Jace bit his lip nervously.

"Fencing foil?" Camellia said. "Who the hell uses a fencing foil!?"

"Hey, it's pointy and long, we can use it." Jace heard the machine present the weapon, and what he assumed was Elliot picking it up. "At least now we all have something we can use in a pinch."

"I do have two more tokens," Jace said, feeling for them in his pocket.

"No, we should save them. Maybe we'll find a food wheel," Elliot said.

"I'm not spinning, because if I do, I'll definitely get apples," Camellia said grumpily. "Or worse. A _durian_ or some shit."

"Eeeew," Elliot said with a laugh.

"You're not wrong," Jace said.

"Now, let's get away from this door," Camellia said. "We don't need to stick around for tributes that aren't pacifistic like those two."

It took no time at all for both boys to agree, and soon the angry trio was back on their way.

~.~.

-Henley Dorset, 15, District 3-

They wouldn't have stood a chance against the two older teens. It didn't matter that they had better weapons, Henley could barely even stand at this point, let alone fight. She's almost hit the slot machines when she and Coda were running away. She knew that Jace had just won her some extra time to live… She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to repay him for that…

And mostly, she had no idea why he would let the two of them go. Surely, the three older teens weren't _afraid_ of Coda and Henley. It must have been purely out of pity. It was pretty easy to tell that they were on death's doorstep anyways…

"Henley?" Coda's voice made her realize that she'd stopped walking. She felt like she was about to go over, so she quickly grabbed the top of a chair that was bolted to the floor in front of a slot machine to keep from toppling over. She didn't know how much longer she could last like this…

Coda was by her side, the lamp waiting patiently next to him.

"You okay?"

"I can't…" she forced out, and suddenly she could feel it coming. Her whole body tensed, trying to stop it, trying to shut out the shocks…

She felt Coda catch her as she collapsed.

…

Could she open her eyes? Henley felt like she was using the very last calorie in her body to take a breath. She had nothing left. She couldn't urinate, her mouth was arid and dry. Her limbs ached and her brain felt like it had broken up into powder. There was nothing left. The thought of having to deal with another two, three, four seizures just in one day, then an entire night awake, having to worry about it, being stress and tense… Henley just didn't feel like she could do it anymore.

Her whole world was black, and when she opened her eyes just a little bit, all she saw was static. Nothing was there anymore. Henley certainly wasn't there anymore. She felt a million miles away. She was just exhausted. She couldn't do it. Her mind gave out again, and the world went black again.

…

She woke up again, and she felt like she was in a whirlwind… Her body was thrashing about wildly, so fast that Henley's stomach lurched. She might have thrown up, if she wasn't so damn empty…

The shaking started to make her feel dizzy, and when she took a deep breath of air, she realized where it was coming from: her ally. Coda was shaking her body so fast. She wanted to tell him to cut it out, but she couldn't even make her body do that. Maybe if she just blinked to show she was alive… She was still breathing, right?

Henley tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't move. They were like lead. Her body wasn't ready for that.

The world faded to black again.

…

This time, the tornado of shaking combined with the sound of a blaring alarm. The sound was so hard to listen to, Henley just wanted it to stop so that she could go back to sleep like she had been. She was just so exhausted, she was so tired… The yelling was so loud and Henley squeezed her eyes shut as her vision exploded with bright colors…

The sound zeroed in, it was Coda, and he was saying something, very loudly. Henley knew that they might get caught if he continued being so loud, but Henley couldn't get up to tell him she was alright.

Was she alright?

She faded out before she could tell herself that she was.

…

When she came to again, the world was black. The cyclone and the noise had stopped. There was nothing now. Was Coda still there? Maybe he left. Maybe he thought she was dead… Maybe she was. Henley wanted to call out to him, to make sure he was still there, that someone was still looking out for her, but she couldn't make herself get up again. She wasn't comfortable, but she couldn't make herself flip over or stretch out to get comfortable.

Her head pounded, pounded against the cold, hard floor, the metal space her sleeping body had been stuffed into, was she there before? Did someone move her? Henley wanted to see where she was, but she couldn't force herself to do anything.

Silence surrounded her, beckoning her back to sleep.

…

The silence continued, but this time when Henley came to, she felt the warmth of a weight on her hand. It must have been Coda. He hadn't left her after all.

She felt a gentle weight on her chest, the side of his face, perhaps listening for her heartbeat before the weight was gone. His fingers stroked the top of her own nervously. Coda was murmuring something to himself next to her, his warm hand not leaving her own, which felt very cold. Cold because she was basically dead, right?

Except for the fact that she wasn't dead.

 _I'm alive._

She gave Coda's hand a squeeze in her own, but before she could get a reaction, she was gone again.

…

Henley slept for a long time after that. She didn't know how she knew it was a long time, but in her sleep she just knew that it was a much longer time than had been the previous times. She had no dreams, and saw nothing but black in her sight, not moving. She felt like she was floating above everything, like a ghost that was no loner here…

She was just barely holding on, tightrope walking between two worlds, and if she fell… She was losing her balance… She didn't want to fall… But her balance was going, her entire body thrown off course just by a gust of wind…

She was falling, falling, falling…

…

And then she woke up.

.

 _The fifth night_

Henley finally had the energy to sit open her eyes. Her mind felt clear. Her body was still exhausted, but her mind was still there. Henley took a deep breath, and then her ears centered into the sound of quiet sobs beside her.

Henley wanted to be there for him, but she couldn't even get herself to move… As much as she wanted to. He had always been there for her, and now in this one moment she couldn't be there for him… She mustered the energy to sit up as she heard him try to calm himself down. Even his sniffles sounded dry. He was murmuring explicatives and taking jagged breaths… He would self-destruct if he was left to his devices like this…

With a great effort, Henley pushed herself into a sitting position, almost hitting her head on the bottom of the slot machine where Coda had put her to keep her hidden.

He immediately looked up at hearing the movement. "Henley!" He was trying to get it together, before he burst into another round of sobs. He was surrounded by the remains of a splintery, destroyed hairbrush.

"What happened?" She tried to ask him, but the words didn't come out of her mouth. All that came out was a wheeze. She didn't have the energy to speak. He hurried over to her and helped her out from under the slot machine. His hands were shaking, clammy… He surely would have been sweating if he had any water left in his body…

"I tried to save us," he said, his voice laced with spite. "I couldn't. One token, a chance at food… At water… and all I got…" The hairbrush. Now it was making sense to Henley.

"It's not your fault," she tried to say, but nothing was coming out. She was just so exhausted, her body could barely move. He had done his best, and it still wasn't enough. But she couldn't have guaranteed that she could do any better.

She swallowed again, and spoke in a quiet, feeble whisper.

"I should… stay here."

She knew that she was only deadweight to him, and was glad that he at least went out to try and find supplies without her. She knew that she didn't have much time left anyways. And he didn't have to be there on the day she didn't wake up, if that would happen to be the case. She didn't have nearly as much time as he did. And if she went, then she at least wanted him to have a chance.

Feebly, Henley reached into her bag and picked out the tracker, which had been vibrating gently. It was their last hope at this point… Last hope for anything.

"I don't want to leave you," he said, quickly shaking his head with another sob.

"You must." It was all she could muster the energy to say to him. They both knew it. She just hoped that he wouldn't make her say it another time. She wasn't sure she had the energy or the heart to.

Coda's face contorted into a frown. "I don't want to just leave you here to die! Henley!" The only part of her body that could possibly manage to argue him was her eyes. But it was enough, as Coda quickly looked away from her eyes and turned away from her.

"You have to hide and wait for me," he said quietly. "I will come back to you."

Henley gave him a nod, her lips forming into a frown. She would certainly miss his company… But what other choice did she have? He helped her back into her hiding space, under the slot machines. Henley reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. Coda had ugly crying face as he squeezed back with another dry sniffle.

"I'll be back," he said quietly.

"Goodbye, Coda," she said feebly.

Without another word, he was gone.

~.~.


	36. Crying Fire

_The sixth day_

-Remus La Rocque, 18, District 2-

Remus didn't think he would be, but he was itching to get out there. He was happy to stay back from the first hunting excursion with Arden, but that had been days ago and Remus wanted to do _something_.

Although, the story that they all came back with _was_ a little fishy. An unmarked bottle that said drink me appearing out of nowhere? Willie, a trained Career, drinking something unfamiliar? Remus didn't want to be that person that couldn't put even the slightest grain of trust in his allies, but it was just a little bit weird that it would happen that way.

Whatever the case was, it was probably for the better that it happened anyways. It was just one less person that Remus would have to deal with.

As much as he didn't want to kill, Remus was pretty tired of just hanging around and doing nothing. After all, the longer they did nothing, the more food and water they would consume, and the chance of something ridiculous happening to them in order to get them moving was heightened. After all, there had been no death yesterday, probably not even any action either. Be that as it may, Remus wasn't worried. The alliance had a strategy to pick out all of the tributes who couldn't get moving. They had so far been the only tributes to use the elevator, and to great success. The hunting party started by going up to the fourth floor. Then, they hit the third floor. From what Remus heard, they hadn't explored it much after Willie died, so yesterday he, Arden, and Celestia went up there to explore some more. Besides empty card and pool tables, there was nothing there.

That was just as relieving to Remus as it was nerve-wracking.

The only annoying thing was that the elevator did extend down to the ground floor, as all the bags were in that space during the bloodbath. That wasn't a big deal though, because they would just take the stairs to a floor and then use the elevator from there. After all, they were goddamn Careers. Who was going to openly challenge them? Thankfully, nobody at this point. Remus was glad for the security in numbers, and the fact that they could be out in the open and not have to hide like some of the other tributes.

"Today we're going to work towards the second floor," Celestia said, and the others agreed. "I think since nothing happened yesterday, we should send the same team."

"That makes sense," Kelwyn said with a warm smile her way.

"I suppose," Mercury huffed. He wasn't actually upset, but Remus knew that it was annoying to just have to sit like a gargoyle over there all day and do nothing. Hopefully he and Kelwyn would find a way to pass the time.

"I agree!" Arden said. Remus could tell she was getting especially antsy to get moving. He didn't know her for long, but Arden seemed like a busy bee that never wanted to be left out or sit and do nothing. That was good for her, but he had a feeling she would overexert herself one of these days and not be able to recover from it. He could only hope, because she was a good little fighter, and Remus didn't want to have to get messy here if he could avoid it.

"Good. Then how about the three of us get moving, and hopefully we can be back here by sunset. Er, whatever you want to call it."

Remus's stomach grumbled. Despite having plenty of food, rationing was far harder than he expected it to be. He was used to eating until he was full, foods that were packed with protein for muscles and carbohydrates for quick energy he could use while training. When he was hungry back home, all he had to do was go look for a snack (and if he was lucky, Valerie would bring over some delicious treat for him to have as reward for a day of hard work). Now, he couldn't just eat whenever he wanted to. It was annoying, but it was what he had to do to survive, so he knew he just had to deal with it.

Each of them got a handful of dried nuts to munch on as they walked, and soon the bags were loaded, weapons were slung over shoulders or attached around waists, and it was time for the three of them to go. They went out the nearest door, and up the stairs. Arden, in typical Arden fashion, had run ahead of the pack, and kept looking behind her, beckoning them on. Remus wasn't moving _slow_ by any means, but he wanted to keep some of his energy in case he had to make a fast move or decision. Celestia was behind them both, taking her good old time up the staircase in a very methodical way.

"Come on guys!" Arden said, a little whine in her voice. "What if we miss someone because we took too long to get there? Or what if someone else knows we're out and is going to use the elevator instead!?

"Then we'll just call it to us and get them then, easy," Celestia said, absolutely unbothered by the urgency in Arden's voice. "It's a lot of stairs Arden. I'm damn tired." It certainly was a lot of stairs. The staircases were so confusing, looping up and down. One moment they were going upstairs, the next down. It was simply confusing.

Remus agreed with Celestia's sentiment, but wasn't blunt enough to have put it quite that way. Arden blew out an annoyed breath, but it fell on deaf ears for Celestia. Always wanting to be the peacemaker, Remus picked up his pace slightly to reach the waiting Arden, and Celestia eventually noticed and followed suit. The door slid open when she approached, and soon they followed her out of the cold, dark staircase to the light. They were greeted by the sight of familiar green-felted tables.

"Maybe this is a sign that we should play a game of pool," Remus teased.

Arden's face contorted in a pout. "And let tributes get away?"

Remus laughed as he strided across the spacious room towards the center, where he would find the elevator. Arden now was the one dragging behind, still looking under all of the tables and stools for tributes.

Remus pressed the call button and waited. The elevator made no sound. Odd. He pressed it again. Celestia watched curiously over his shoulder as no motion was made. Suddenly, he heard the click of the microphone signifying an announcement was going to take place.

"Good morning tributes," Lux said over the microphone. "I see that a number of you have noticed that the elevator isn't running this morning. Have no fear, it will be soon. But only for one of you." The ground in front of the tributes opened up and out rose three large dice: bright red, true orange, light brown… Remus had a bad feeling about this. "Everyone step up, roll the dice! Highest roll has exclusive control of the elevator for the next 12 hours." Remus and his allies looked at each other before they each picked up their respective die. It was far lighter than Remus expected- made out of foam.

Arden spent her die rolling first, and it eventually stopped on…

"Nine?!" she said, her jaw dropping at her crummy luck. Celestia and Remus snickered to themselves at this.

"Hopefully I can do better than that," Celestia said. She blew on the giant twenty-sided die, perhaps for luck, before she threw it high up in the air. The die landed on the ground, the number fifteen shown to them.

"That's better," Remus said. _But still not a guarantee._ He knew he could do it. He gave the die a kiss for better luck, and sent it rolling along the ground. It stopped on a corner, but eventually fell over to reveal…

"Five!" Arden said, and immediately started laughing.

"That's not funny Arden," Remus said, crossing his arms in annoyance. "That was our last chance at that."

"Unless Merc and Kelwyn roll better, that is," Celestia said.

"How will we know for sure?" Remus asked, but it wasn't long before his question was answered. With a short fanfare, the elevator glowed rapidly-changing colors, each of the remaining tribute colors, until it slowed and slowed, showing dark red, Merc's color! And flicking and flicking until it finally stopped…

The elevator lit up true blue, and stopped.

"Dammit," Arden said, looking annoyed their plan was just foiled.

"We could stake out and wait for them," Celestia said, but Arden was already heading back to the door.

"We'll still find tributes, we'll just have to do it manually!" she said, new determination in her voice.

"Everyone's a critic," Celestia said, sounding resigned as she jogged after Arden, and Remus followed.

And so they were back to stairs. Stairs and stairs and stairs. They were everywhere. Arden continued up the stairs, then down, then up, then down. They curved around and around, like a spiral, then went back down again. It felt like hours and hours of stairs. It was so long, even Arden slowed down to a walk. They passed around a water canteen between the three of them as they went. (Remus would have certainly preferred not to drink in everyone else's backwash, but you must do what you must do.)

They stopped for lunch at the top of a flight, a small platform that only lead to more downward stairs. They weren't even sure if it was lunchtime, the staircase was so dark. They didn't even have a flashlight and they had left the night vision goggles with the two on guard, so the only light to guide them was the slowly dying glowstick necklaces that they passed around while they ate. Remus was positive it looked absolutely silly: Celestia looked so funny holding the dim neon pink and yellow light in front of her. Remus was wearing an orange and yellow one around his neck, while Arden had a green and a dim blue one in her hands and was holding it out in front of her, as if that would help her to see better.

The only sound between the three of them was the sound of water dripping somewhere in the staircase that echoed. Remus was even starting to feel a little bit cold, but that was soon finished as they were up and moving again, doing all the stairs.

"I sure wish I'd done more of the stair-climbers back at the Academy," Remus joked. "They didn't prepare us for this."

"They didn't pre- _stair_ us," Celestia said, completely deadpan, then, after a second, she disappointedly added, "Nah, that was lame."

"I thought it was good," Remus said, as they kept on walking. It wouldn't have been tactful to agree with her anyways.

"Door!" Arden exclaimed.

"That's not really related to the joke," Celestia said.

"No, a door!" Arden said, and suddenly she was running ahead, much to Remus and Celestia's chagrin. "Sweet freedom!" she said, as the door slid open to reveal…

Green-felted tables of all kinds. Arden and Remus were frozen in shock staring out at the scene.

"Um, not to be _that_ person, but… I think we're on the same floor that we were on before," Celestia said.

Arden let out a loud groan of frustration, as Remus continued staring out into the room that was truly the exact same room they'd just left, and climbed stairs for hours to get away from.

"Well, at least we're getting good exercise?" Remus tried, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Come on Arden, just staring-" he didn't even finish the sentence after realizing the unintentional pun he'd made and laughing to himself.

"It's not funny, Remus," Arden said, scrunching her face into a pout and crossing her arms.

"I won these glowstick necklaces fair and square. At least we're getting good use out of them," Celestia said, just as Arden stomped back in the door, puffing out an annoyed sigh of air. Celestia and Remus exchanged a glance before heading back in to follow her.

It was going to be a long day.

~.~.

-Rammie Carnel, 18, District 5-

 _This_ was the turning point for Rammie, she could just feel it.

She had rolled a perfect _20!_ Who else could say that?! Obviously, nobody, because now control of the elevator was hers. And that meant that she didn't have to worry about the stupid doors taking her to places that she didn't want to go. Now, the only goal of hers was to find the bitch who had stolen her supplies and make things _right_!

And how badly she thirsted for… Well, water. Rammie was often called a thirsty bitch, but she didn't like to _actually_ be thirsty! It was time for Rammie Carnel to get what she deserved: a luxuriously cold drink.

Or really, any drink would do at this point.

She took the blue pass card that her dice produced after the elevator lit up in her color! Oh, the joy! The _pride_!

Honestly, if you asked Rammie what color she liked best, this shade of blue would have probably made the bottom of the list. After all, her most favorite color was black, the color of her beautiful hair. And second was the same deep brown as her beautiful, clear, practically _flawless_ skin! And her beautiful eye color of course would be third. And oh, gold, the color of sparkles that looked best on her body, the color of a winner, the color of fame, fortune, and victory! How magnificent!

A color like this, that a first grader would use to color the sky for their art project, hadn't exactly been on Rammie's list before. But now, well, it was stating to grow on her. After all, it was the color that represented _her_ , Rammie. So it had to be a good color, right? It didn't hurt the eyes like Owen's eye-catching neon blue, and it didn't look like baby poop like the lame excuse at gold and light brown. And it certainly didn't look like… Like straight eye-vomit, like the ugly-ass mostly empty sack Rammie was forced to carry now. It could have been much worse for her.

And now that the elevator, which all tributes could see, was alight in her beautiful color, Rammie was more attached to it.

"Twenty," she said to herself, swaying her hips to bring attention to her gorgeous ass and the new sling of blowdarts she wore on her waist from a sponsor. Her act had worked, somewhat, considering she got an item that was better and more useful than a stupid blanket, so it was a step in the right direction. She hadn't received the record-breaking onslaught of gifts that she was _expecting_ , but that would come. And now that she had the power, she was going to use it while she could.

Rammie swiped her card and pressed the button, and the elevator lurched into motion, just for her. She grinned as she watched the doors slide open, and went inside. It was pretty royal looking, really. The inside was sparkling, shimmering silver, and it was quite spacious.

 _Where should I go first?_ She wondered. _If I were a conniving little bitch that steals other people's supplies for fun, where would I be?_ She looked at the four buttons, and went with her gut instinct by hitting the number three. It seemed like that would be where Harleigh was. Then Rammie could really give that girl a piece of her mind, and get her well-deserved food and water back!

The elevator lurched into motion, and Rammie grinned with excitement as it took her up, up, up! Okay, so not that far up, it was only one floor.

It made sense, now that she thought about it. She had started by going out of the bloodbath and up one flight of stairs. Then she went up another on her way to find Harleigh. So the fact that this was the third floor made sense to her. Duh.

She stepped out of the elevator, sword raised, prepared to face a tribute!

…Nobody was there.

 _Alright then,_ Rammie thought. It made sense that they would hide. They knew what a threat Rammie was after all, and they were all scared little bitchy kids that didn't stand a chance against her. Especially Harleigh.

Rammie immediately started searching around, positive that her gut wouldn't lead her astray. After all, she was Rammie Carnel! She was almost always right! And even when she was wrong, with a little bit of nipple or a couple of coins, she would be right!

 _A little bit of nipple! That's it!_

All she had to do to get sponsors was break this shirt, just like she'd done many times before! Rammie took off the blue vest they'd been made to wear and immediately tried to bust out… These buttons were stubborn.

With a great effort, Rammie pushed her chest forward, trying to create as much tension as she could with her great breasts… Still nothing! Not even the sound of fabric stretching! How disappointing.

 _Fine, I'll just take it off myself_ , she thought. She started to undo a button, but it wouldn't budge. Were these just… Decorative buttons?! How was she supposed to strip like this!? Rammie put on a pout. "Don't say I didn't try for you, my beautiful fanbase," she said with a huff.

But she was off topic. Not the first time she or anyone else was distracted by her beautiful breasts and her even more succulent nipples. And it wouldn't be the last if she had anything to say about it!

Rammie kept walking, searching under every table, in every single nook and crannie of the room. Nobody was going to get away from her! Rammie was armed and ready to go. Rammie's eyes suddenly noticed a figure under the table… This was it! Rammie threw the table aside with great force!

…Only a shadow. Rammie huffed with frustration. Hopefully her frustration was hot at least.

The more she went, the harder it was for her body to keep going. Her beautiful, perfect body had never failed on her before, and she wouldn't let it now! As tiring as it was, as exhausted as she felt, she just had to keep moving forward until she found something!

And that was when she saw the stains on the floor. How could you _miss_ them? They were _huge_! A huge, expansive puddle of blood around the silhouette of a small body, and the stain on the floor that absolutely _reeked_. Oh, God! That wasn't a normal bodily function (Rammie would know, as she'd participated in some very niche risqué shoots in the past). With how jank it smelled, it absolutely had to be vomit.

Rammie chuckled to herself. Couldn't even handle their own kill. How silly.

And yet, Rammie was jealous that someone would even have something to throw up at this point. Jealous of _vomit_?! What had Rammie become!?

Rammie kept going until her body started shaking from exhaustion. Her world started to spin, and she couldn't do it.

As she laid there, eyes closed, she heard the treble sound of someone's voice.

 _A tribute! I can attack!_ But she couldn't even force herself to get up, let alone attack! Before she knew it, the voices were gone. But that didn't necessarily mean the tributes were gone.

Once she felt better, she sat back up. Her head was still pounding, but at this point it always was, so she had to ignore it and move on. She never missed a day of work, even when she was deftly sick (that was a kink for someone somewhere!) and she wouldn't miss out on this just because of a little dehydration!

… _Could dehydration cause wrinkles?_ Rammie grabbed her face with a horrified gasp. She really needed some water and food: and soon.

Rammie had a new purpose, finding the sound of that voice! She continued on, all the way around the room, until she reached a wooden desk and saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

On the table sat two unmarked syringes, both full of something clear. Both said, "Take me."

Rammie frowned at it. She knew that they were playing with fate, but it wasn't something she was quite ready to handle. Rammie picked up the syringe closest to her, grinning with adrenaline at the thought of using it…

…After all, what use was a blowdart without a little touch of poison to go on it? This would ensure her an advantage if there was a way she could sneak up on someone else. It didn't require any real skill to use after all.

Rammie felt the smirk press across her face as she pushed the handle down and the needle painted the tip of her dart with the clear liquid. She loaded the dart back in, and now held the weapon in her left hand, just in case she'd have to make a quick shot. Then, she continued on her way, leaving the other syringe laying on the table. She was more unstoppable now than ever!

If only her body would cooperate! The longer the day went on, the more breaks Rammie had to take. She was starting to get the feeling that her gut was wrong, but she had to get back to the elevator anyways she decided to go ahead and finish checking.

A cannon booming made her look up, just as the lights were starting to get dark. A cannon that she didn't _cause_! She couldn't believe it. She had total control, and where had it brought her?! To this place! Not too long after that, the blue light on the elevator began to flicker and blink, until eventually, it shut off.

Rammie's control was now over.

She barely had time to be disappointed about it before her exhausted body slumped down on the floor, using the backpack as a pillow, and she dozed off.

~.~.

-Coda Fukai, 14, District 8-

At this point, the only thing that was driving him forward was spite. It had been that way for a couple days, but now it was really his last chance. Henley couldn't go on, and it was up to Coda to save them both now.

 _You couldn't keep us from getting caught,_ Kousuke said in his head. _You couldn't even save yourself like you always do._

No. Coda was going to save them both. He was going to save them and they were going to be okay. Henley was going to be okay. How miserable she looked, her body convulsing on the ground in front of him, and there was nothing he could do to make her snap out of it or wake up… Her body was giving out on her. He had to keep it from happening. He had the ko-nanny thing, and his will, and today he was going to find someone and get those supplies if it killed him! Well, it wouldn't be much use to anyone if he died, so maybe that was a bit too far. But at this point, he didn't mind the thought of sustaining an injury for her sake. After all, he'd felt one of the worst injuries possible in his life, so it couldn't really get worse, right? For food, for water, he would take it. He was absolutely _desperate_.

Coda hunted all through the day for anything, but the only thing that happened to him was getting horribly lost. He didn't find another tribute, another wheel, nothing. It was starting to get dark, but Coda was refusing to give up. He was going to keep going until he had the chance to raise hell, then he would.

Just as the lights became dim to signify an "evening," the floor opened up in front of Coda, but he knew not to let his hopes get too high. After all, these gifts didn't matter and were all random, so no matter how much the mentors tried and tried, they couldn't save him unless they got lucky.

But there's always the chance they did…

Coda opens the bottle and his heart stops in his chest. A canteen! They did it! They really did it! Oh he was so thankful. His arms were so tired and weak, but he had new energy through his body at the sight of some fresh, cold…

… _Why is it so damn light?_

Now he felt more suspicious, throwing the lid off and holding it up over his mouth.

His suspicions were confirmed.

The damn thing was _empty_.

Coda roared in frustration, throwing down the canteen. The Capitolites thought this was _funny_!? Why the hell would an empty canteen even be on the list other than to fuck with them! It wasn't like there was a faucet anywhere that was just pouring out water! At the mental image, Coda's mouth felt _so_ damn dry. He was _so_ damn close to it, and yet so far away. Coda threw the damn thing down in frustration. This wasn't what he wanted! He held back a yell, worried that it would draw a threat to him that he didn't want to face yet.

Before he could get too angry, another smaller package raised from the ground, and by this point, Coda knew what it was. He quickly opened up the lime green token and put it in his pocket. Last time, he'd seen it as a godsend, the answer to all of their problems… Now, he knew it wasn't useful at all unless there was a damn wheel, which he'd all but left at this point. There was one in twenty-four chance at water, of course he didn't get it! And one in twenty-four chance in food. There had to be something with better odds somewhere! But Coda had even lost his place following the tracker blindly, and didn't know where he was.

Coda let out a deep sigh and collapsed on the ground, so angry and frustrated at this turn of events. It was so pointless. There was no way he was possibly going to get there. But at this point, there were no more tears that he could possibly cry. He just felt so defeated, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to hurt himself, but that would get him nowhere. He wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do. The only thing he could do was try…

And that was what he had to keep doing.

Suddenly, the floor opened in front of him, so large he could probably fall in if he tried. And up raised, slowly… _Not another lamp_ …

A wheel.

"What the fuck?" he asked, looking at the big wheel. It had a title printed on it… THE CRITICAL WHEEL.

Coda looked at the words on it…

Large canteen, small canteen, food, food and water… They were all good for him. There was such a high chance of success, just for him! The Gamemakers didn't want him to give up yet! Either that, or someone paid a lot of money for it! Coda was suddenly excited, hurriedly fishing the token out of his pocket, but stopped cold when he saw the black panel that was suddenly staring at him.

 _Henley dies._

Coda swallowed hard. He wasn't sure he wanted to make the risk. He looked over the options, and it was only a 25% chance it would stop on that terrible panel. But also… He had some pretty bad luck through his time in the Games. Her life would be in his hands.

Coda flipped the token in his hands, imagining the feeling of water and the celebration he and Henley would have at having supplies. _Alright_. He was feeling lucky.

Coda put the token into the slot, and with a great effort, pulled the lever. His heart pounded as the wheel spun around and around, for what seemed like hours. As each second past, he became more and more sure that he'd made the wrong decision. His eyes stung as the tried to form tears. He shouldn't have been so rash…

The wheel slowed down, and each time it passed the black panel Coda took in a breath of air, heart pounding just a little bit harder.

Coda watched with wide eyes as the wheel practically came to a stop on the black panel, collapsing to his knees…

Until he heard another click.

The machine dinged, and Coda saw what he had won: a large full canteen! He couldn't believe it! The prize came out, a golden canteen with a lime green band over the top of it, just like the one he'd received except this one was _heavy_.

Coda let out a laugh. A real, true, joyous laugh! He picked out the canteen, quickly unscrewed the lid, and took a huge sip of water. His stomach turned at the sudden gulp, so he slowed down, and took another beautiful few sips. He had to get back to Henley to share the good news.

He hurried up, he wasn't sure he'd ever run faster. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he ran and ran until he saw the basics wheel, the one that had failed him, but that didn't matter anymore! The full canteen was a beautiful weight for him to have to carry on his shoulders.

He passed there, found the trail of slot machines, and hurried towards the one that he knew Henley was under…

When he arrived, she was asleep. Coda hurried over and gave her a shake. "Henley!" Her body wasn't moving. He had seen her this still before, but he couldn't help but worry. He kneeled down beside her, now barely able to see in the dim light with her hidden in the shadow under the slot machine. "Henley!" He gave her a shake. Then, he hurried to listen to her chest.

Her heart was beating so slowly… This wasn't good. Coda could feel his frown deepen as he grabbed onto her hand and shook it… Her arm was a stiff bar, her muscles completely frozen. This wasn't normal. Was she having some kind of seizure Coda had never seen before?

He put his ear next to her nose to try and listen for her breathing. It was weak, but he could hear it.

"Henley!" He tried to pull her out, tried to sit her up so that she could drink, but she was hard to budge.

Suddenly, a cannon boomed.

"No…" He put his ear back on her chest, desperate to hear her heart beat, but only heard nothing. Trying to hear her breathe, but no air was hitting his ear. It couldn't be… He hadn't even been gone that long! This wasn't normal… What happened to her!?

"Henley!" he said, louder, not caring if someone heard if only she would just wake up. "No…" Her body was quickly becoming cold.

He couldn't lie to himself anymore. She was gone. He lost her.

How did that happen!? Coda looked around the camp, for some kind of sign… And that was when he saw the smaller wheel that had popped up on the other side of the slot machine, and the small pile of four packages wrapped in gold, lying next to a canteen.

Coda's eyebrows creased as he read the title.

 _KISS OF DEATH WHEEL._

That was different. There were no panels declaring Coda's death, they were all good prizes.

He looked over at the dead body that was still lying there. Kiss of death? What did that mean!? It couldn't be… It couldn't be…

But ultimately, it was all coming together in Coda's mind. Kiss of death… Henley didn't have any tokens before he left. This wheel had no bad outcomes, except for the only one which was guaranteed…

Henley had given her life to spin this wheel.

 _Why had she done it?!_ Coda felt actual tears come up to his eyes now. He thought that things were looking up, but he had no idea it would come to this. She didn't deserve this. She deserved so much better. Why would she give her life away to spin this wheel, knowing that she wouldn't get to reap the reward?

A tear slid down Coda's face as he slowly crumpled down to his knees in front of the wheel. He knew why she did it.

For him.

Coda wept bitterly, the tears forced out of his eyes and splashing down on the soft carpet in a puddle. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve her giving up her life for him… Why would she ever think he was!? Coda's mouth felt full of mucus… He took a sip of water, trying to ration, but soon taking another big gulp. It felt so, so good. When his heart was so, so broken. He sniffled some snot back into his nose and took another gasp of air. "Why would you do this?" his voice was a raspy, weak whisper. "Henley…" Saying her name sent another wave of sobs through him. He buried his face in his hands.

It had been so, so long since he'd cried. He didn't think that it was a very manly or cool thing to do. His friends always told him to just suck it up, because that's what they did. And they were adults, really cool adults, so Coda wanted to be just like them… But why hadn't they come to visit him at the hospital? Surely they knew he was there…

They didn't matter to him at that moment, though. They had left him, stopped talking to him, abandoned him… Henley gave her _life_ for him… Coda didn't know how he was ever supposed to accept that gift that she gave to him!? What did he even do to deserve it? He couldn't even help her when she needed him the most. Just like he couldn't' help Kousuke, as much as he tried. Coda did everything he could, and he still couldn't help her. He couldn't be what she needed. And yet she still decided to give up her life for him.

"Why?!" he asked quietly, feeling the tears streaking his cheeks. He wasn't worthy of her sacrifice and he knew it. How did she even know he would come back?

 _She knew you would come for her when you heard the cannon._

He couldn't take that. He slowly crawled over to the body. She was so pale. Like a baby doll that hadn't been harmed or hurt at all. He could only hope that it didn't hurt her. He didn't want her to feel any pain. He face was so pale, and so smooth, and her eyes were closed peacefully, as if she were only sleeping. If only she were only sleeping.

"They're going to take you away from me soon," he said quietly, taking her hand just as he had when she really was only asleep. What the hell were you thinking?" He brushed away the hair from her face. "Why would you do this for me?" But he would never get an answer. He was only staring into a lifeless face. She barely even knew him… "I don't know what you saw in me Henley. I couldn't even protect you when you needed me… I failed you! Why would you do that for me when I failed you!?" he gripped her hand with an iron grip as tears rolled off of his nose and splashed on her golden vest. He would never understand why. "Why?" he sobbed. "Why?"

The drone came in that was just big enough to fit her body, and Coda knew it was time.

He looked into her face one last time. "I don't know what you saw in me. But someday, I'm going to be that guy." Another tear rolled down his face as the claw came down. Coda let go of her hand.

"Rest easy Henley. I'm so sorry." Slowly, gently, Coda leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Then, he stepped back and allowed the Gamemakers to take her away. The claw gently grabbed hole of the body and lifted it up. Lifted it up to heaven, like the angel that she was.

Even when she was gone, Coda couldn't stop crying. He already missed her so badly…

He then noticed the small, crumpled up piece of paper that was nothing but a faint shadow in the dim light. He slowly uncrumpled it and smoothed it out, squinting to see what it said.

 _Spin with your life. Save the boy._

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out exactly whose handwriting that was. It wasn't Ani's, with all of its loopy neatness in cute little gel swirls. No, this was the chicken scratch of _Coda's_ mentor.

So she did it because of… _Tartan_. Coda's tears all but evaporated off of his eyes, his face was getting so hot. So Tartan was the one that sent her this wheel… Tartan was the one that told her to do this! How could he do that to her?!

Coda couldn't stand to look at the fucking paper anymore. He ripped it up to shreds with a great yell of anger. How _dare_ he do this! Coda thought Tartan was cool, that Tartan was looking out for him… Well, bullshit! He wasn't! Tartan was the reason that Henley was dead! Surely he knew that Coda would get to spin on a wheel that would keep her alive! And yet he still manipulated her into getting Coda more supplies with her death. Even when Coda could have had the chance to come and _save_ her!

Coda's tears were all gone now, oooh, _now_ he was crying _fire_. "What the _fuck_?!" Coda shouted. Now all he could do was picture himself wringing his mentor's fucking _neck_! He had absolutely no fucking _right_ to intervene like that! Henley was dead and it was Tartan's fault! No way in hell did Coda want to hurt or kill his ally, she was his… His _friend_! "I'm going to get home for no other reason than to fucking _kill_ you Tartan! I trusted you! I liked you! But Henley did nothing wrong, and there's no reason I should be alive when she isn't!" More tears pooled in his eyes, but he bit his tongue to keep them from falling. "How _dare_ you do that to her!" Coda's voice ripped out of his throat. He couldn't control the anger he was feeling. With another yell, he grabbed the lamp, flipping it so that the heavy metal plate at the bottom was now at the top. With all of his might, Coda sent the lamp flying into the Kiss of Death wheel, shattering the glass in front of the panels. He put the lamp down, panting, and watched the wheel lowered quickly back into the ground in front of them.

The tears came back, but this time they were angry tears. Tartan was about to regret what he did, Coda would be sure of it.

Eyes teary, Coda glared at the corner of the ceiling, trying to find a camera to look into. "You're going to fucking pay for that, Tartan Vincent," Coda said. His voice was low, quivering, but dead-serious. "I _promise_."

He wiped his eyes again and sniffled angrily once again, his heart hurting from the loss with a searing pain. _Pretty bold statement there Coda_ , he thought to himself. But he had to get justice for her.

When Coda Fukai made a promise, he _meant_ it.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Gahh this was so hard for me to write. We started so comical and we get here. I'm sorry for the pain. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to keep going with updates as I can throughout the rest of this break and maybe into the month of January if I can. Let me know your thoughts and predictions and angst!**_

 _ **CQ: Will Coda be able to bounce back from this or self-destruct?**_

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place: Henley Dorset, District 3- Killed by spinning the Kiss of Death Wheel.**_

 _ **Henley really deserved to go farther than she did. Unfortunately, though, those two had a string of bad luck starting from Day One in all forms, and they just couldn't escape it. Henley was beyond saving, and I think most of us knew this was coming, but in her last act she decided to at least give Coda a chance at living even though she knew she wouldn't. This was a very unlikely pair and they were fun to write. Thanks so much for getting her in so last-minute May, and I'm glad you could be part of this story! She was so great. RIP Henley.**_

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	37. Roll of the Dice

_The seventh day_

-Lonan Fodor, 17, District 10-

Every day, he felt stronger. It was quite a relief to Lonan, who wasn't sure he would ever feel better. Sure, he'd been hurt before, but never physically hurt to that degree. He wasn't ready for just how much a body could hurt without giving out.

He was feeling like a fool for even _considering_ volunteering someday. It was pretty dumb of him to believe that he would be able to handle something like the Games. He thought that after he was hurt so badly back home, he would never be able to be hurt again. Something about his pain made him feel invincible. He felt so low that he convinced himself he could never go lower. He felt like he could go through something like the Hunger Games and never feel worse than _she_ made him feel. In his mind, she was the ultimate evil. Nothing could ever be worse.

Well, now he was starting to realize that there were plenty of things worse than what she did for him. And now, he was forced to tackle all of them head-on.

Lonan was so afraid of feeling any worse than he had through those months. He didn't like being in pain like that and never wanted to do it again. But now, he was realizing he didn't have a choice.

 _Why did he ever think this was what he wanted?_ Somehow, he thought that winning the Games would fill the pit in his heart. He thought that the fame and fortune that came with winning would somehow keep him from being an outcast any longer. He thought that winning the Games would be what it took to be loved by his friends like he once was. What, did he think that winning the Games would make everything just? Did he think his status as a Victor would suddenly make people take his side of the story seriously? He didn't even know Owen or Ceru, but they thought he was a good person, even when his past came out. They didn't know him for long, but they saw good in him. And yet, people that knew him for years, people that knew him deeply, people that trusted him as much as he trusted them, they shunned him. If the only way for them to believe his story was to be a famous Victor, Lonan wasn't sure if they were actually friends at all.

No matter what Lonan ever wanted, now he didn't have a choice. This wasn't how he would imagine himself in the Games. He imagined himself a Career, surrounded by tributes that were more willing to kill, a fan favorite, a shoe-in for the title… Making the people who shunned him quiver in their boots with jealousy, have them all falling on their knees in front of him, vomiting apologies that he wouldn't even give the time of day. Now, he wasn't even sure he wanted that. Their words, their sadness, wouldn't do anything to fix Lonan's hurt. They wouldn't change the betrayal. It wouldn't change everything Lonan had to go through to overcome what they had caused.

Did he really think a power trip like that was going to be worth the death of 23 other people?! What the hell was he _thinking_?!

Well, now, he supposed it didn't matter. Ultimately, the Games were inescapable for him. And now that he was here, he supposed he needed to just keep on looking forward. Unfortunately, the spoils he was so convinced would turn his world around felt so far away now. What else did he have to reach for if not that? He didn't have family and friends to go home to like Ceru. He didn't have wild dreams and aspirations like Owen. What did he have waiting for him besides a power trip that he isn't even sure that he wants anymore? Honestly, he just hoped that the longer he was able to stay alive, the more he would be able to figure out his purpose for surviving.

Then again, why did he deserve to live without a purpose over those that know how they fit into this world? Owen was so kind, and Ceru was so confident. How could Lonan value his own life over theirs?

Lonan sat patiently as Owen re-dressed and treated his wounds. They had so much first aid at their disposure, they might as well use it after all. He was a patient person, and also quite a gentle caretaker. Owen always had pain in his eyes, worrying about hurting Lonan even though he was being as gentle as a person could possibly be.

"When do you think we should try to get moving again?!" Ceru practically yelled, and Owen visibly jumped at the noise as both he and Lonan quickly shushed Ceru. The boy looked at them in confusion for a moment: duh, he couldn't hear them shushing: so Lonan put a finger over his lips. Owen's eyes were wide in obvious alarm, and it seemed instinctive that he reached for the closest weapon. Ceru stared at them, his eyes wide and his whole body tense as they waited. The winner's lounge was so huge, and everything looked so similar, that you could just never know. Lonan's heart soon slowed and he relaxed. Ceru relaxed with him, but Owen's body stayed tense, holding the sword he'd picked up with an unwavering grip. Ever since they were attacked by Charlie, he wasn't… Quite the same. Usually the difference was barely noticeable, but the primitive fear in his eyes, the shaking of the weapon he was holding like it was the difference between life and death… It was really hard for Lonan to watch.

"That was way too loud," Owen said, still not completely relaxed, giving Ceru a hard look. Ceru frowned and doubled back. Lonan felt the tension and knew that he couldn't let it continue to fester.

"He couldn't possibly know how loud he is talking," Lonan said to Owen, before turning to Ceru. "Next time, just try to control it."

That didn't help like Lonan thought it would, because now both of them were grumpy with _him_. He understood why they were both so on-edge, in a fight to death why wouldn't you be? But that's not a good way to win. Then again, he didn't _have_ to tell them that.

"When do you think we should try to get moving again?" Ceru asked again, his voice quieter but not by much. Owen winced a little, and Lonan shot him a glance before turning to Cerulean.

"Surely the Gamemakers want us to move-" No sooner had the last word left his mouth than the dark brown cage shot up around him, trapping him inside.

"Lonan!" Owen exclaimed, and then covered his mouth with his hand at his own hypocrisy. Ceru was just sitting and blinking in shock, trying to process what just happened.

"I'm okay," he said. His heart was picking up a little bit though. What did the Gamemakers have planned for them? "I guess we don't really have to get moving after all. He stood up, and his head just barely grazed the top of the cage. He walked over to the bars separating him and his allies and tried to seem calm. He felt… Mostly calm. It was certainly unnerving being locked away like this, but right now there wasn't really a threat to his life.

 _But what if there's going to be…?_ He swallowed the thought.

Ceru was the first to approach the cage. His eyes were looking at a plate on the side of the cage, scanning line after line.

"Oh goody, we get to roll to get you out," he said. There was a small metal pocket that Ceru reached his hand into, pulling out six small plastic dice. "Come on Owen, you have to roll too."

Owen was still tense as he approached the front of the cage. Slowly, his eyes glanced at the plate, where something must have been written.

"What's going on?" Lonan asked.

"From what it seems, together he and I roll the combination of six dice. Different number combinations have different values, they're listed here. It says that each hour we get two rolls, and you won't be unlocked until we hit… Ten-thousand?! That's crazy!"

"Well, you two had better get started then," Lonan said. He had a feeling they weren't going anywhere that day.

Owen and Ceru exchanged a look as they rolled the dice in their hands, the anxiety reflecting on the other's face.

"Two, one, and… Three," Ceru said.

"Oh, I have a three and two fives."

Lonan's heart was pounding as he looked out at them. "How much is that?" he asked.

"Um…" there was a pause, then Lonan heard a small ding and his allies both looked up at the top of the heads. "Sixteen hundred!" Both of his allies groaned. Lonan sat down. No use in hurting his feet. They picked up the dice again and exchanged a look that was both nervous and determined. Lonan gave them a confident smile and both released the dice. "Five number straight! Four thousand!" Owen exclaimed, a smile crossing his face.

"Woah, nice work you two!" Lonan said. "Already over halfway there!"

"We're going to get you out of there!" Ceru said, giving his ally a big smile that was full of confidence now.

"I know you are," Lonan said. Honestly, this cage wasn't very comfortable. The metal floor was cold and hard, and screws stuck out of it in places so that no matter how he sat, they were digging into some part of his body. Not to mention how cramped it was… He could deal though at least there weren't spikes or anything.

"Do you need water or anything? We can fit it through the bars."

"Eh," Lonan said with a slight groan as he felt a pull on his injury when he shifted the wrong way. "I'm alright for now." But he wasn't sure how long he'd be alright…

All they could do was sit, wait for the timer to run out, and hope that the situation wouldn't get any more dire…

The second hour proved to be less lucky. In their first roll, they got a three of a kind and a pair, resulting in 600 points. Then, they got two pairs that resulted in 500.

The third hour gave them similar luck. On both rolls they got three of a kind and a pair, which was 600 each roll, giving them 7900.

Frustration grew when the fourth hour did not prove fairer, with a pair and three of a kind, and then with only three of a kind bringing up the score to 9,000.

Upon the fifth hour, Lonan's body was aching. He was at least not hungry or thirsty, but he really wanted to stretch his arms and be able to move in a way that accommodated his wound better. When the timer went to zero, the bars suddenly closed up with clear glass. Lonan and his allies both jumped at the motion. Lonan stood and hurried towards the bars, almost not believing it was true… But when he tried to reach through, he was met with the clear barrier. His heart started to pick up… Hopefully they would get lucky…

They talked to each other quietly, but Lonan couldn't get a grip on what they were saying. He squinted, trying to see, but reading lips was hard… Damn, Ceru made it look so easy… Lonan was frustrated he didn't know what they were saying… And they were starting to look the same way at the circumstance. He could see the frustration on their faces as he started to look for holes in the box, realizing it had become air tight… Ceru and Owen nodded at each other and released their last roll.

Suddenly, he heard a great click. The sides of the box slowly lowered to the floor, opening up. Lonan got the hell out of there as fast as he could, quickly catching up with his allies. They were high-fiving as he approached, both of them smiling and laughing and patting each other on the back.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Lonan said, giving them a small smile.

"We're glad to have done it," Owen said with a smile.

"Yeah, now let's get you some dinner!" Ceru said excitedly, and he and Owen busied themselves getting food.

At the way his allies seemed relaxed and were talking together, Lonan smiled a little.

Maybe this little gimmick had turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

~.~.

-Camellia Gallen, 18, District 7-

The confetti cannon was bulky, but it was pretty light. God, she's actually saying that in the Hunger Games Arena?! She thought watching Syca fall in love with his District partner was bad (and hell, it still was awful), she couldn't even imaging having to watch her loved ones try to make do in this hellhole with a fucking confetti cannon.

" _And a fencing foil,"_ said the Malloy in her head, the optimistic bastard. But what the hell was a fencing foil going to do for them, one of them was fucking _blind_.

How stupid she must have looked with this bright yellow confetti cannon strapped took her back like it would actually save her from a coming threat. If anything, it would make her death look like a party.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine. Camellia wasn't ready to die yet. And she certainly didn't want to die like that. She had come too damn far to die now. Her only choice was to keep on going, keep on living, so that she could finally use her life for something that actually _mattered_ … So that she could get home to her fucking _girlfriend_. And her boyfriend too. It was still so weird of her to think that he was still here, after all that time she spent trying to let him go…

But dammit, she just got him back, and she wasn't about to make him lose her. She wasn't going to put anyone through the pain of losing her. They'd had enough of that, each of them.

The confetti cannon suddenly felt quite heavy as she was thinking about this. This is what she won with her spin… She got a gift that didn't even fucking _work_. She had less tokens than she thought based on her training scores… Which meant that they had inflated her score on purpose. She tried to write it off as just having bad luck, but she couldn't help wondering if it wasn't luck at all…

Was she sabotaged on purpose? Was the Capitol out to get her because of what she did during her private session? Or worse, did they know about Malloy and were taking it out on her? Was she now in danger because of her relationship with Wolf, after the shooting…

She couldn't even think of Wolf without tearing up. She felt pain, sure, but it was probably nothing compared to what he was feeling. He was such a wildly caring person, just trying to give his sister a good time with Elliot before it was time for the Games… He finally seemed to be stepping up into that big brother role for her, but then the party ended so abruptly… Elliot tried to hide his pain over the whole situation, but it was far easier said than done. Camellia knew that for sure.

Camellia didn't feel that deep painful sadness like Elliot, though. Perhaps it was because she was so numb that nothing got through to her anymore. Perhaps it was because she was hopeful that something would come from what Numitor said. She ached for the lost life, she ached for Wolf, and the others that were hurting, but she had learned a long time ago that it wasn't worth it to wallow in sadness. Sometimes, it couldn't be helped… Those were always the most painful days. But living with it and moving forward was a skill that Camellia had mastered.

She was worried about Malloy for a little while. She had just barely caught glimpse of him disappearing into the backstage wing, towards the beginning of Numitor's speech, before Peacekeepers got involved. But, he was trying to run to her, and he was dragged away… So therefore, trusting that Malloy was safe also meant trusting _Trap_. And that thought was repulsive to Camellia. Thankfully, she didn't have to fret for long, considering she could see his smiling goofy face again a couple of days later. She tried to push aside the fact that the sponsor gift was obviously manipulated by someone, and just have the joy of seeing his silly smile and his new lavender hair, which honestly wasn't his color at _all_. He was obviously doing just fine, and there seemed to be no suspicion of any foul play for Out of Spite if they were still reporting on them, so Camellia rested well for affairs outside of the Arena.

Inside the Arena, though, was another question. She could fully trust her allies, at least, which was a relief. She could sleep easy with Elliot on watch, and she knew that Jace would put up a good fight for all of them if it came down to it. She didn't have to worry about scheming against them, that just wasn't how she wanted to play the game. She was sure that if the Gamemakers wanted to split them up, they'd employ some dirty rotten tricks: not like they hadn't before. She just had to be on her toes, ready to react if need be. So far, need did not be.

She flipped the small lavender coin around in her hands. It was fairly heavy for what it was and metal. She traced the ridges on the edge with her thumb, still deep in thought.

Malloy had said that Lux was good- hell, that he was responsible for Malloy standing in front of her! If he really was a good guy, surely he wouldn't be turning the tables against her, right? He was probably trying to save them, just like he did before... Unless he only saved those who were worthy…

…Hell no. If Trap Principato was able to live, they're really scraping the bottom of the barrel on that one.

But when she asked about being saved, Malloy drew back from her. He obviously didn't want to tell her that the answer wasn't definitely yes, but he didn't want to lie either. Camellia just wanted to slap Lux across the face and ask him _why not now!?_ It wasn't for Wolf's lack of trying surely. What could be so different that Malloy wouldn't be confident?

It didn't take long for Camellia to put it together, though. It was _her_. That woman she'd had the displeasure of spending dinner with at stage one of the party. She always seemed to be close to Lux: to the point where Camellia thought they had a thing going on during training. In fact, Camellia wasn't sure she'd seen the doofus without her through almost the entire course of the Games. The way that she was so eager to laugh at the President's jokes: that weren't even worth a puff of air chuckle: and seemed oh so attentive to what he was saying. She must have been the reason that they were having trouble. Just the thought of that, and her stupid clowny face tattoos, made Camellia so fucking mad. If she was the reason that anyone died here that could have possibly been saved… Dammit, Camellia wanted to slap that bitch _silly_!

She took a deep breath. She had let her rage get the best of her before, but she couldn't afford that now. If they were already trying to sabotage her, it might be too late for Camellia. But she wasn't going to go down without trying her damndest, no matter what. She did deserve to live. She would do whatever it took to prove it.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to stay put like this?"f Elliot's voice broke her train of thought. It had been a fairly quiet morning: Elliot had a turbulent sleep so Camellia let him go once he was down. Jace was awake but seemed to be in his own space. And after an entire week the three of them had spent together doing basically nothing, Camellia was glad to have some space to herself. She only ever got it when she was pissing (or worse) or when the others were sleeping. She needed time to unwind. And when it wasn't dark, she could unfold the picture of "Oliver Bromley" and see him smiling up at her, next to Helen's note. Her second sponsor gift came just for her, the other two didn't get anything this time. The token that she was holding in her hands. And the note that came with it…

 _Save this for a… Special opportunity._

It wasn't like Helen to be so facetious (Camellia wasn't entirely sure she was smart enough for that, to be honest), so Camellia was certainly going to follow her advice. Who puts a fucking _ellipse_ into a sponsor note for dramatic emphasis!? Whatever the case was, Camellia was hoping that maybe this would be the turning point in her luck… If the Gamemakers would allow it.

Elliot awakened and immediately squinted under the bright lights.

"It's so bright…" he said, his voice sounding low and still exhausted. "Did you guys try to wake me?"

Camellia gave him a reassuring smile as she saw the anxiety cross his face. "No," she said gently. "We decided it's best if you get some rest."

Elliot frowned, his face turning slightly pink at the realization that his allies could tell he had such a bad night. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Go ahead and eat," Jace said. "Chef's special."

Camellia picked a third of an apple out of the bag and tossed it to Elliot. He ate fairly quickly, and Camellia could see how hungry he was. She knew that ultimately, she was hungry too, but she tried not to focus on it. Even more worrisome, there were only two apples left in the bag before they were all gone…

"Maybe we should move," Elliot said. Those were exactly the words Camellia didn't want to hear. They were safe here….

"He's probably right," Jace said, almost as if he could read Camellia's mind (despite being turned towards the opposite wall and not either of his allies.

"I don't know guys," Camellia said hesitantly. She understood why they thought this way… But maybe if they could just hole up here…

"We can't just hole up here forever," Elliot said. Camellia let out a sigh. She knew that they were right. She had just been trying to enjoy the security of having some kind of a homefield advantage for as long as she could.

"You have to take risks to win, right?" Jace asked, his lip quirking up into an almost smile.

"I suppose you do," Camellia said. She didn't want to give the Gamemakers: particularly face tattoos: any other reason to be upset with her. "Let's do it."

Elliot zipped up the backpack that he was already packing up as he was talking. "I'm ready," he said, but his voice didn't sound so sure. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and Camellia could tell how hard he was trying to look brave. Hell, she'd been that person once.

"I'm ready too," she affirmed, as an auditory cue for Jace to stand up and put his backpack on.

"That makes three," he said, holding out an arm that Camellia took. Together, the group started walking. They walked for a little while without any trouble, past the dozens of identical-looking slot machines that were practically hypnotic there were so many, and they looked so similar… The only thing that was different was a large brown desk with a nameplate that read in golden letters, "CONCIERGE."

Right by the table, a door marked with a spade. The group agreed to go in and brave the winding staircases. It was a long and arduous process going up and down and looping around the vast, slightly dark cavernous stairwell. Camellia was on-edge the entire time, wondering who else they would soon encounter… They stopped when they finally reached a platform with a door on it marked with the same suit.

"Here goes nothing," Elliot said, biting his lip.

He pushed the door open, and the angry trio stepped out of the door, onto the Floor of Wheels.

~.~.

 _The seventh night_

-Celestia Romilly, 18, District 1-

It had been another unsuccessful day for the Careers. Celestia hadn't gone out with the hunting party so she couldn't assess the reason for failure this time, but she could tell that her allies were not very satisfied with their progress. Celestia didn't feel they were doing _that_ poorly: after all, there had been a death each day so far… Well, not yesterday… And not today… Okay, she could see the reason why everyone seemed to be getting agitated. But she also wasn't worried either.

The Capitol anthem played: the condensed version that indicated that there were no tribute deaths that day. She could only see the figures of her allies in the dark, which meant there was absolutely no way Celestia was able to tell how they were really feeling. She would just have to guess, but she wasn't always so good at that.

"I can't believe another day went past with no deaths," Arden said. Based on how she was scowling earlier, Celestia could assume that she was angry about the lack of success on the pack's behalf.

"We still have yet to come across whoever stole my bag," Remus said.

"That would be the boy from Five," Merc clarified.

"Aren't there three of them?" Arden asked, meaning the alliance that Owen is in.

"I thought there were only two," Kelwyn said, slowly. Perhaps in thought.

"No, there are three." She could feel everyone's eyes on her even in the dark. She hadn't really meant to notice: the sniveling route was more of the others' angle: but she remembered Lonan designing her chariot outfit, all that while back. She supposed that and how he approached the Careers early on was the reason that she always seemed to notice him. She also crossed Lonan's path at the party, as she'd found a quiet place to stay and he also came around that way. They'd all seen him with Cerulean in training, but Celestia knew that Owen was with them as she saw them walking back to the action together. Celestia wasn't the type to have a "mental notebook" like some that had come before her, but she had remembered that. She just had to remember that she was here to win, not to die. Easy enough. She didn't understand why other Careers had to wave their dick everywhere when it was just that simple.

"Well, we could take an extra on the search, just in case," Kelwyn suggested.

"And leave one person alone with all of our supplies?" Arden challenged, as if pouncing on him with words. "Most of our supplies are no use to us, but if someone that didn't have weapons gets their hand on them, it could mean disaster."

"You don't have faith in our fighting abilities," Celestia countered.

"Do you think you can take three tributes at once, that have plenty of supplies from Remus's bag?" Arden shot back, and Celestia felt herself getting quite annoyed very quickly. She took a second to take a deep breath.

"What if the tributes thought they could steal from us, but couldn't?" everyone looked over to where Mercury was, rummaging through one of the bags (hard to see in the dim lights). But when he pulled out a small tube, Celestia could see where his mind was heading with this.

"Glue?" Kelwyn asked.

"You want to make a trap," Celestia said.

"Why not? What else are we going to use it for? Gluing our own hands together?"

"It at least keeps them from having anything we don't want," Remus said. "I suppose we might as well."

"Let's go through and find things that we don't need or want," Arden said. "Once it's down, it'll take King Arthur to get it back, so make sure you never see a purpose for it."

"Who's King Arthur?" Celestia asked, genuinely curious, as they all started rooting through their bags.

"It's an old, old story," Arden said. "I… I don't even remember most of it. But my Dad used to tell it to me when I was a kid."

Celestia nodded a little bit, but didn't respond. She didn't want to be involved in one of those _back home_ conversations. They always ended in disaster somehow. She wasn't here to talk about her life. Win, don't die. That was it.

"How many pairs of nunchucks do we want to get rid of?" Merc asked.

"We have three bottles of this stuff, so however many you want I guess," Kelwyn said.

Celestia separated the red bow and arrows and the rapier she won. She took out one of the empty food wrappers and an idea came into her head. "Pass me the other keychain."

She took the two fun keychains they'd won and put them in the food bag, fluffing it up a little bit to make it look like it was full. The others were full of the glowsticks that no longer glowed and other food wrappers. Soon, they had a small pile of fake food bags that looked good enough to steal. Finally, they poured out the contents of a small canteen into the bigger one which was half empty.

Once that was ready and the various weapons were chosen, the Careers put all of their supplies out into a neat pile. The placement was strategic: right out in front of one of the doors, with the camp a little bit further away to trick them into security. Remus had to make sure everything looked just right. Then, the gluing began. Celestia took a bottle, so did Mercury and Kelwyn. Together, they used the powerful glue very carefully to make sure nothing out of that pile could possibly budge, not even a little bit. Celestia used every last drop out of her bottle to make sure that nothing was going anywhere. The extra ko-naginata, the two nunchucks at the bottom for structure, the fake food bags and canteen, and the four axes of which they had four and none were used were distributed among the pile. The bow and arrows looked particularly delicious: right at the front, demonstrated in their glory.

Celestia's hands were cramped and tired when they were done, but it was a worthy plan of attack. Remus and Arden had finished debating which of them gets the sleeping bag and which gets no blanket, only one of the three pillows they had. Celestia wanted nothing more than to have more sleeping bags, which she knew she could sleep in. She really didn't sleep well with only a pillow.

No, what she wanted was some more light: a flashlight, night vision goggles, anything… By the time they were finished gluing, Celestia couldn't see much at all, and had to rely on the voices and grunts of her allies getting everything put together. Between them, they had no flashlights, no lanterns, and only one pair of night vision goggles. The glow sticks were somewhat helpful before, but now they're dead, reduced to the roll of fake bag fillers.

That meant that only one of them between her and Kelwyn could actually see anything that was happening. Thankfully she could trust Kelwyn. Kelwyn was the only one of her allies that Celestia felt she could actually "click" with. And the people she could click with were so few and far between…

Win. Don't die. It was that easy…

"Here, you take these," Kelwyn said. "Let me know if anything seems off."

Celestia thankfully put the night glasses on. "Thanks. It's odd that Careers wouldn't have any way to see. Fighting in the dark…" Celestia thought of a Games recap she'd watched recently. A trained Career, ousted by an outer District scrap, all because they turned out the last torch…

That was so long ago. That wouldn't happen to the Careers again…

Celestia and Kelwyn sat in silence after that. Celestia never minded that, it was nice to have someone else around but it was also nice not having to socialize with that person.

It wasn't long before Remus was snoring quietly, wrapped up in the comfort of the sleeping bag. Merc was soon asleep: Celestia could tell because of the way his jaw relaxed and he drooled a little bit. (If Remus knew that, there was no way he would sleep on that pillow again. Sometimes ignorance was bliss, she supposed.) Arden was the last to relax, but she soon fluffed up the pillow as she wished, and was sleeping like a baby.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Kelwyn asked, glancing at the pile of supplies.

Celestia was sure to keep looking around and behind them so they wouldn't be snuck up on. "Perhaps," she said honestly. She really didn't know. "If anything, it won't be a bad thing."

"You're right." She could see him smile a little in the dark.

"Kelwyn?"

He looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah?"

"Are you upset that we didn't get any kills yesterday?"

He was silent. Silent for a long time.

"Kelwyn?"

"I'm thinking!" he said suddenly, and his eyebrows were furrowed in a way that told Celestia what she was so often told: _I'm annoyed because you bothered me._

"Never mind then," she said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry Celestia," Kelwyn murmured quietly.

Celestia held her knees to her chest still, turned slightly away from him. "It's fine." She knew that it was ultimately her fault for being the bother. She just could never understand what made people think that of her. Why they got mad at her for things she didn't even think were wrong. It was exhausting sometimes. But she supposed she could just never escape it. Such was life… Not a life she liked, but you could never love _everything_ you were dealt.

They sat in silence again, but this time Celestia didn't want to talk anymore. She just stayed focused on her job, just like she was supposed to. That was what got her up the training ladder, and that would be what got her home too.

"It's a hard question."

Celestia glanced over at him, as he continued.

"Of course I want to say that I'm not happy we failed. But, well… I'm glad that I didn't have to fear for my life, or witness any horrors today."

Witness horrors? Celestia didn't like the gore, but she saw it as just another thing she had to do to win.

"I shouldn't have snapped though…" Celestia looked back at him and saw the tears that were pouring out of his eyes. He reached up and pressed his wrists against them, to stop them.

Celestia frowned, but she was confused as to why he was sad. "I said it's fine," she said. What didn't he get about that?

"Well, I still feel bad…" he said.

Suddenly, Celestia heard the noise of the door sliding open. Kelwyn must have heard it too, because his eyes were wide when Celestia met his gaze.

"Get ready to pursue," Celestia said. "They might take the bait."

Kelwyn's forehead wrinkled in concern as he did what she said, grabbing his spear and waiting for her cue.

That's when she came into view. The lone girl from District Five did not look good at all. She had a backpack and a sword, and now was holding a lantern. Rammie's eyes set on the pile of supplies. Celestia watched her approach.. Slowly, quietly, carefully.

Rammie set the lantern down quietly in front of the pile, squinting. Celestia watched as she flicked the lantern on, waiting for her to do it for Kelwyn's advantage.

Instead of a light, though, Celestia heard a huge crack, the fire of an explosion throwing Rammie towards them, who let out a small scream. "Let's go," Celestia said, getting to her feet and holding onto the ko-naginata she'd been fighting with. The scene was now alight with a small fire left in the lantern's wake. All Celestia could see, though, was a monster running towards her, pieces of glass shards hanging out of her face, blood tears pouring down her cheeks and dripping in front of her, a look of pure rage in her eyes. Celestia suddenly felt a sting in her neck, but didn't let it slow her down…

Damn, it's really hurting… Suddenly it felt like the world was knocked from under her feet, and Celestia crashed down on the ground. Her heart beat faster as she tried to make sense of the situation, but she couldn't move, her body was frozen, practically twitching, and she was suddenly hit with a killer headache. Sweat formed on her forehead and Celestia tried to get something out to Kelwyn, but she could barely even speak.

She could hear Rammie laughing as she loaded up another dart. "Just like that, she's down for the count," she said between laughs. Celestia… Was dying?! Was she dying?! She couldn't feel the urgency to try and get back up, to try and fight…

"Nothing you could do for her. But she was always a little weird, wasn't she? Wasn't really that pretty, wasn't that fast or strong. She was a weirdo. Couldn't do anything to save herself."

"Don't run away like a coward!" Kelwyn called to her. Celestia wanted to help, but couldn't get up.

"At least I didn't collapse and start spazzing out like she did. Really brings out the retarded part of her personality."

Celestia tried to hold on, using all of the energy she could to get back up on her hands and knees. She could see the figures in front of her, but above all she could hear Rammie's horrified screams, and Kelwyn shouting at her.

"Don't ever use that word again!" his voice boomed, only doing what it could to cover up Rammie's loud, pleading cries. She heard piercing screams from Rammie, and it didn't take long for the iron smell of blood to hit Celestia's nose and almost make her arms fall out from under her. Kelwyn ripped his spear out of her body and thrust it in again and Rammie let out another sharp cry, followed by a series of fast, loud sobs.

"What's going on?" someone else's voice, Merc, asked, and Celestia's mind was swimming. "Kelwyn!" She could hear her allies' voices all melding together, all of them above a whisper, all sounding harsh, interrupted by Rammie crying and pleading, until Kelwyn yelled out again.

"From darkness, into darkness." Rammie screamed again, and Celestia could hear the impact of the spear driving through Rammie's chest, with one last sob turned into silence.

More talking… All of them were talking over each other and Celestia couldn't figure out who was saying what…

"I'm here Celestia," Kelwyn said, sounding out of breath. "Just hold on for a moment…"

Celestia felt like she was going to vomit, and her arms gave out again, sending her to the ground.

"Celestia, please… Hold on…"

But she couldn't hold on… Celestia's eyes closed, and she let the darkness consume her.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Back with another serving of WoFfles! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're really starting to cut down the numbers here. Somewhat, that is. Hope you enjoyed the chaos.**_

 _ **Chapter Question: What was up with that explosion? Additionally, do you think the Careers' trap will be worth the work they put into it?**_

 _ **Next chapter is a continuation of this, so eulogies are going to wait until next time.**_

 _ **See you soon for that!**_


	38. Down They Fell

_The seventh night_

-Kelwyn Murdock, 18, District 4-

The monster beneath his foot coughed up blood on his coat, and then breathed her last. Mutilated, bleeding out, the body she loved so much destroyed… Kelwyn couldn't help but feel satisfied at the sight.

The chaos around him suddenly came back into focus, the sound of groggy voices yelling at him and the chilling absence of Celestia…

"What the hell was that Kelwyn?!" Arden marched over, the other two behind her. Each of the others had something to say as well. But Kelwyn couldn't come up with an answer for her. There hadn't been a cannon yet, which meant that Celestia was still alive. Kelwyn forcefully threw over Rammie's mutilated body, taking the backpack off of her shoulders. _What was on that dart?!_ Surely just one hit wouldn't be able to kill someone… Kelwyn took the backpack and ran as fast as he could over to the figure of Celestia, which looked like not much more than a dark mound in the light of the small fire that was burning away the lantern that Rammie had once been carrying.

She was still up, on her hands and knees. The rest of the alliance crowded around. "I'm here Celestia," he said hurriedly. "Just hold on for a moment…"

She looked over, but then her arms wobbled until they collapsed, sending her to the floor, and with it, Kelwyn's heart collapsed.

"Celestia please…" he begged her, as he tried to search through Rammie's backpack to find something, anything that could indicate what happened! That was when he pulled out the two syringes. One of them was emptied a little bit at the top, the other remained untouched. Kelwyn's heart was racing as he looked at the others, all of which were staring down at her, motionless.

"What the hell are you guys sitting around for! Do something! Keep her awake!" his voice cracked a little bit at the exclamation.

Mercury was the first to snap into action. He hit Celestia's cheeks gently and shook her body as Kelwyn tried to put together what to do. They looked exactly the same to Kelwyn. Who was to say that they weren't both poison and using it on her would only speed up her death!? Kelwyn didn't want to be responsible for it… Celestia let out a small moan as Mercury shook her body and talked to her in a quiet voice.

"She's not doing well," Mercury said, his voice sounding pained. Kelwyn knew that he had to act quickly, but what if he didn't' make the right choice?! What if he killed her? "Might want to do something over there if you can!"

Kelwyn wasn't given a choice. He took the syringe that wasn't emptied and thrust it in the other side of Celestia's neck.

"I'm so sorry," he said, just in case it didn't work… She would know that he cared, wouldn't she? She would know that he tried to save her, right? Maybe… Kelwyn pushed the plunger and watched the liquid be dispensed into Celestia's veins. His heart pounded in his chest for a long moment. Celestia's body relaxed, and slumped over. Hands shaking, Kelwyn dropped the empty syringe on the ground.

"What in the _hell_ happened here?" Arden asked, but Kelwyn didn't have the heart to answer her. There was no way he'd be able to tell her of the horrors that happened here… The horrors under his own spear… Under his own inability to protect his ally…

Kelwyn couldn't form an answer. Instead, the tears trickled at the corner of his eyes… And this time, he let them go. Kelwyn wasn't sure what exactly changed in him… He was just exhausted at holding them in for _so_ long. The tears freely flowed down his cheeks, the small sobs he had been holding in for _so_ long finally being put out into the world, expelled, away from Kelwyn. He knew that now wasn't the right time or place, and tried to stop them. But there was just no way he could.

"I'll go restore the supplies," Remus said.

"But-" Remus didn't let Arden finish, just started dragging her in the other direction, and Mercury followed them, leaving Kelwyn alone.

 _They think you're such an idiot now_ , he scolded himself, _cut it out, man up, this isn't what a Victor looks like_ , but the more he beat himself up, the more he cried. This always worked before…! But now, it only made him more upset, angrier at himself for letting it go this long… He covered his face with his hands as the hot tears continued to streak down his cheeks, rolling onto his fingers and down his hands. He had no words to say anymore. No more justification for why or how he was feeling this way. No more fake smiles to hide behind… He had nothing _left_ to give to them anymore. This was who he was. A boy that was always hurting, always carrying a dull ache in the very pit of his stomach, that would flare up under the simplest circumstances.

He wasn't at all who they thought he was. He wasn't charismatic, friendly, he wasn't the leader everyone was expecting him to be. He wasn't the knowledgeable person they wanted. He wasn't the shoe-in Victor pick everyone told him he was at the party. He wasn't that person they all thought he was.

He wasn't _happy_. And if he isn't happy, then why is he still trying to fight for his life like this? If he isn't happy, why is he here, to waste 23 others that could have been happy where he can't? Maybe he thought that being a Victor would make him happy, but so far no part of this process had given him the happiness he craved: the happiness he saw in commercials, in the Victor's Village, hell, within his friends and family! Why should a broken man like him possibly win over someone like Celestia, who found so much contentment in everything she did? It wasn't fair to them…

But Kelwyn wasn't ready to die either. He had people that were depending on him to come home… He still had things waiting for him there that he wasn't ready to just give up on… Brizo… Lyle…

 _You think Lyle isn't terrified of you now?_ Kelwyn's spine went cold at the thought. He didn't want his little brother to be scared of him… _Should have thought twice before you did what you did then_ … Kelwyn didn't know what happened. He was usually so good at holding it together. For some reason, he just snapped on her. He was so tired of being made to feel bad by so many people, but especially her…

He would just have to get home… If he can get home to his friends and family, all of this will have been worth it, right? Kelwyn couldn't know for sure, but he was willing to hope. He looked at the figure on the floor below him, laying so perfectly still… He didn't know why he'd clicked so well with her, but he did. And he didn't regret any moment of it, in the end. If he had to go back and do it again, he wouldn't have turned her away. She seemed like she needed a friend. And having a brother that struggled to make friends, Kelwyn was sympathetic.

A cannon suddenly boomed, and Kelwyn was jolted out of his thoughts. He tried to take a deep breath and compose himself, when he realized… There was only one cannon!

Kelwyn hurriedly leaned down and pressed his ear against her chest. Her heart hadn't stopped yet… She was still alive… He wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath as he shook her again, now desperate to wake her up…

Celestia's eyes came open faster than they had before. Could he have really saved her?

"Celestia," he said.

"Kelwyn…" she said back, her voice sounding raspy but mostly confused as to why that interaction had taken place.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't think I have to throw up anymore," she said. Kelwyn was so happy to hear her talk. He was still crying: a combination of pent-up emotions, feeling embarrassed for getting so melodramatic when she hadn't even died, and feeling overwhelmed that she was awake.

"Can you walk back to camp?" he asked. It wasn't that far away, but Celestia immediately shook her head.

"Can I carry you?"

After a short second, she nodded her head yes. She moved her legs up just a little so he could get his arm under them and he scooped her up. Celestia was far heavier than she seemed: the girl was pure muscle: but it wasn't that far of a distance. Kelwyn, straining only slightly, carried her back to camp and set her down.

"You can sleep now," Kelwyn said quietly. Celestia didn't say anything else, she wordlessly closed her eyes.

"We'll have to talk about this in the morning," Remus said levelly. "I'm willing to take watch now."

"I'll stay up too," Merc offered, even though he looked tired. Kelwyn was suddenly hit with how tired he was. He supposed the emotional energy he used up was enough to make him sleep through the night. As much as his brain wanted to stay awake, his body was dozing off. Arden was already asleep when Kelwyn laid down. He was worried about betrayal, nightmares, all the like… But for some reason, it wasn't keeping him awake anymore like it had. Maybe this was what healing felt like.

Kelwyn took a deep breath, situated himself on the pillow, and easily drifted off into a deep sleep.

~.~.

 _The eighth day_

The tributes were shaken when they woke up at the dawn of the eighth day. Some, who were originally supposed to keep watch, rubbed their bleary eyes and tried to make sense of what had happened the previous night. However, the memories were fuzzy, as the sleeping gas that had been used to knock them all out wasn't completely expelled from their systems yet.

There was some degree of alarm in each of their eyes as they realized they were enclosed in a box of darkness. Disoriented, the tributes made it up to their feet and looked around for any semblance of something. They could not see their allies, or the Arena. All they could see was darkness.

Once they were all up, which didn't take long, their eyes were met with a single eerie light in their color. Some, like Camellia, were pressing up against the walls, trying in vain to push it open. Some, like Eden, were feeling around in the dark for anything they could be used… The Careers realized that they had all been stripped of weapons and supplies, which caused some visible unease.

"Good morning tributes," came Lux's voice over the speaker. In Ceru's box, closed captions appeared on the back wall where he was facing. "Seeing as we are down to fourteen, it's time we shook things up a little bit. Kelwyn started to panic, frantically feeling around through the box. "Your exit ticket is simple. All it requires is some spinning. And these wheels do not require a token."

"What is this?" Harleigh murmured to herself, moving forward towards the glowing indigo wheel in front of her. As she read through the materials, it was coming together. It sealed the deal when Harleigh saw "Coffee mug" on the wheel. They weren't spinning for anything new.

"Each spin will determine a supply of yours that you surrender."

Elliot's eyes got wide and he took a step back, away from the wheel in front of him. "No…" he murmured.

"The number of spins required of you is demonstrated above the wheel. Once all of your spins are completed, you will be released."

Owen was slamming his hands against the wall, gasping quietly in fear as he pounded. He let out a small scream at the darkness surrounding him.

"The wheels are officially mobile. May the odds be ever in your favor."

The clicking sound of the intercom turning off was accompanied by the sound of water trickling into each of the boxes. Ceru felt it puddle around his feet. By the time the water pooled around their ankles, the tributes started spinning.

The first wheel to land is Arden's, which stops on the panel titled "THROWING KNIVES."

"No," she whispered. "No!" The doors in front of her opened, and water rushed out of the room. The light hurt her eyes… She stepped out once she was adjusted to the light, and sure enough, all of the knives and belts were gone. Arden swallowed hard, gazing at each of the boxes scattered around the area, painted with a stripe at the top in each of her allies' colors.

Celestia watched nervously as the wheel stopped on "KO-NAGINATAS." Sure enough, by the time she was released, water splashing out around her feet, the weapons that she had used had vanished. Celestia's hands shook a little bit as she stared at the pile of supplies, which was only getting smaller…

Remus breathed a sigh of relief when his wheel landed on the panel labeled "ROPE." Both of his weapons of choice had been an option on the wheel, but for now, he wouldn't have to worry about them. For now…

Mercury didn't hesitate to spin once he felt the cold water lap at his ankles. His wheel went around for a short while, so that his shins were freezing when it finally stopped on "GAMEMAKER'S CHOICE." Mercury looked around desperately, waiting for something to happen… The wheel nicked around a few panels and finally stopped on… "SIMPLE FOOD PACKETS." Their most important source of food…

 _We have other types of food,_ he told himself… But how was he going to break this news to his allies?! He couldn't look them in the eyes when he stepped out of the box.

Kelwyn's wheel felt like it had been spinning forever and ever…. The water was only up to his knees, but he was getting alarmed. The wheel stopped on the panel that he didn't want it to at all… "SPEARS." Kelwyn let out a small yell of rage, kicking the monitor that the wheel was showing on with as much force as he could manage. _What was he going to do!?_ He kicked it again and again, even after the doors were open… He just couldn't control the feeling of rage…

Jace had been guided to the wheel by hand rails in his box that guided his path. Upon feeling the water climb up to his knees, he knew that he couldn't put it off anymore. He felt around until he found the lever, then grabbed it and pulled. He could hear the clicking sounds of the wheel going around, slowing until a stop. The female voice resonated in his box, saying… "Bandages." Jace frowned worriedly at that. It was one of the things he thought they didn't have to worry about…

His ally, Elliot, was frozen in fear. He knew what he had to do, and that he didn't have a choice, but he was worried. What if he lost the little food they had left?! The water hit his waist and Elliot snapped into action. With a gasp and small sob, his first priority was reaching into his suit coat and pulling out a small piece of paper that he'd received early into the Games. He held it up high so it wouldn't get wet, and then approached the wheel. He pulled the lever and the wheel spun around and around. It slowed and slowed until it stopped… "BASIC FIRST AID." Elliot grabbed his chest, still holding up the paper. What if something happened and he couldn't save his allies because he'd fucked this up!? The doors opened and water poured out, but Elliot couldn't make himself move…

Camellia was the last of the angry trio to leave, not because of fear, but because of the panel her wheel landed on. GAMEMAKER'S CHOICE. Tears started to form in Camellia's eyes… Anything but that. They wanted to get her. And maybe they would. But it wasn't Elliot and Jace's price to pay. The full canteens were at stake for her, and she couldn't be the reason her allies died of dehydration… "Please," she pleads quietly, through her tears. This was their chance to finally get rid of her if they wanted to just leave her in there… She wasn't ready to go this way. Camellia's tears were wet as the water climbed up her legs. Finally, the lavender wheel on the screen clicked. One… Two… It stopped. "EMPTY THERMOS."

Camellia let out a small sob, this time of relief. The doors swung open and water gushed out of the cage. Camellia didn't mind that the light hurt her eyes, she couldn't get out of that hellish place fast enough. She saw the distraught look on Elliot's face and slowed down slightly.

Camellia was going to take this as a sign, though. She did have someone up there in that Complex that was on her side.

Lonan was the only other tribute from which only one spin was required. After being shut in a cage all day yesterday, he wasn't about to stay there any longer than he needed to. Lonan pulled the lever quickly, watching the wheel go around, finally stopping… "SWORDS." Lonan released the breath he was holding. Their food and water supply was safe, at least mostly. They had peanut butter if nothing else. Lonan took his time adjusting to the light as his allies had to risk it again.

After Owen had spun his first spin and gotten rid of the tennis ball, he felt a little bit more stable. He took his second spin, his body slightly less tense… The probability of it being something bad was bigger now that the tennis balls were out of the way… The water had reached his waist before the wheel stopped on the panel… "GAMEMAKER'S CHOICE." It didn't take very long for the wheel to click over one… Two… Three times…

"No," Owen said quietly. "Please."

The wheel stopped. "SIMPLE FOOD PACKETS." Owen put his hands together. "Please, no!" He couldn't be the reason his allies perished… He just wanted to protect them and take care of them… No… The doors opened and water rushed out, but Owen couldn't move.

Ceru didn't feel like he was having good luck. His first spin had landed on "BASIC FIRST AID," which wasn't the best one but wasn't the worst. Unless someone lost the complex first aid they had… Ceru swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as he pulled the lever. He watched the wheel spin for a while as he felt the water trickle into the bottom of his shirt. It stopped… "FUN KEYCHAIN." He smiled a little bit and let out a breath of relief as the doors opened to his cage. He picked his feet up off the ground and let the rushing water carry him out of the box.

Coda stared at the glowing lime green wheel in front of him and swallowed a lump in his throat. "You're guarding me now." He stepped forward and pulled the lever for his first spin. The items clicked and clicked, and stopped… "LAMP." Coda felt a smile spread across his face. This was it! This was when his luck was going to turn around. He took his second spin, heart pounding with worry, and watched it go until it landed… "SLEEPING BAG." That caused his smile to waver a little bit. He had just received it, and was enjoying it… but he still had food, water, and weapons. Hopefully that would remain true. He wasn't about to waste Henley's sacrifice with shitty luck. He wouldn't let it happen. Coda pulled the lever for his last spin and watched it go… "BLOWDARTS," the panel said. There was one more spin… It could mean all of his food: or all of his water: gone. No. Coda was going to have faith that her promise wouldn't fail him. He pulled the lever again. The wheel seemed to spin forever, the water reaching Coda's elbows before it stopped… "GORILLA GLUE."

"Yes!" he said out loud, smiling for once. Finally, this godforsaken Arena had done something good for him. He coasted out of there when the doors open, feeling better than ever about his chance at Victory.

A part of him _would_ miss that lamp, though.

Eden only had three spins, but she was waiting for something else. She had allowed the cage to fill up to her knees, and then taken drinks and drinks of water. She had food to carry her to this point, but it just felt so good to drink. The water didn't taste great, but it didn't taste poisonous at least. Then again, who knew? Eden just couldn't help herself. It felt so good to have after being so damn dried out for the past week.

She didn't mind having to spin: she had plenty of things that were expendable and it would just be easier if they were gone. She took her first spin and watched it, willing it to not land on her food. It landed on the "KNIFE" panel first. Eden didn't mind: she had other weapons: but it wasn't the one she wanted to get rid of. The second spin landed on GAMEMAKER'S CHOICE. Eden watched, her heart pounding with anticipation as she took another gulp of water. The wheel clicked around, until it stopped… "BANDAGES."

Eden breathed a sigh of relief. The Gamemakers weren't out to get her quite yet. She took her third spin and watched, waiting... "NIGHT VISION GOGGLES." Shit. Eden had really relied on those for when she was moving at night. What was she going to do now…? Well, eat at least. She was thankful to have the bare essentials at least. When she was released, Eden held her nose and ducked all the way under the water, trying to absorb as much of it as she could into her clothes and hair. It wasn't ideal, but it was the only way she had to preserve water at this point.

Harleigh had three spins, but she had an incredibly bad feeling. She pulled the lever and waited, biting her lip. The wheel spun and stopped on… "PEANUT BUTTER." Harleigh let out a breath she was holding. She didn't have a ton of peanut butter left, and she still had some other food, so she could let it go. She took a deep breath and took her second spin. The wheel slowed and stopped on "BANDAGES." Harleigh cursed to herself. She could really afford to get rid of some of the other stuff she had. But she still had water, and her weapon of choice. Harleigh pulled the lever again, and the wheel spun and spun, lurching to a stop on…

"Fuck!" She had lost all the rest of her food supply. The doors opened, but Harleigh just looked out into the blinding light and knew that she would have to show Gian why he put his faith in her.

~.~.

-Harleigh Noheg, 14, District 6-

Harleigh hoped that maybe they wouldn't take all of her food. What a fickle thing it was, hope. The reality is that dreams never came true, no matter how hard you dreamt them. How much Harleigh had dreamt that her parents would come back, that she would get to live in the same house with her Mom, get kisses on the top of her head from her Dad, her real Dad… Her real Mom… Not just some nanny that was taking care of her and her brother. When she was younger, she thought that maybe they actually would come if she hoped enough. That it would come to pass that Nana was actually her mother, she would claim Harleigh and Davidson as her own children, and their father would come back after being lost from them, they could be a happy family together…

How silly she was, to dream like that back then. She should have known that fairytales don't happen for everyone. That's why they're fairytales: they're reserved for special people, people with privilege, people that have special talents… Not the average person like Harleigh. Perhaps if she were reaped a year or two ago, she would have been holding out hope that her real parents saw her in the Arena, recognized her, and felt terrible for how they left her and Davidson, and come back for them… But those types of things didn't happen to people like Harleigh. She had come to terms with that. She was okay with it. After all, there was nothing she could do to change it, so why waste the energy being sad about it?

Perhaps it was being so close to possible death, but those feelings were somehow finding her again, after so long of her shutting them away. And the hard part was that Harleigh wasn't upset about it. She forgot how badly she missed these feelings… And yet, she knew that they were dangerous. She was only setting herself up to be disappointed, just as she always had been before. She had to be realistic about her position so that she would remain alert and aware. But if she got out of here, maybe she could have a fairytale ending like she always wanted. It sure felt like one at the party, in a huge ballgown in the grand hall. Maybe if she opened the door, her parents would walk through it… How badly she wanted to have a _family_.

Not that Davidson wasn't enough for her… Not that Nana didn't take care of them… They were her family.

But she never even got to know what it was like to have two parents. Two parents that she could call _Mom_ and _Dad_.

Once she got out of here, maybe she could make a family. Gian felt like her snarky older brother with a golden heart. He'd somehow done an amazing job at getting gifts for her, even though she could barely sell herself. The notes on the gifts were about sixty percent sappy, and forty percent snarky. Knowing that he was still out there working for her: and that there were people spending money on her: was enough for Harleigh to keep going. Now, she had something more to fight for than just herself and her brother. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but not one that Harleigh disliked. It gave her more purpose.

And now they were down to fourteen. It was so close to halfway… And yet, so _so_ far away from returning home to District Six. But it would be far more than just returning… Her life would never be the same after coming home. A common motif in fairytales, she supposed… But not quite as dark as the Hunger Games.

Harleigh had been putting off confrontation for a while because she didn't have a weapon, but now she did… Maybe not poison for it, but she had the foil, and it was pretty sharp. It wouldn't be quite as deadly as Hamlet's weapon: the foil with poison on the end: but for now, it would do. The weapon wheel was looking at her temptingly, the vial of poison on it sticking out: even in her color, indigo (perhaps this was on purpose by the Gamemakers). But it was only one option out of over twenty, and if they were going to pull more shit like making the tributes spin to get rid of supplies, she was going to hold onto them.

She had lost all of her food in the process of spinning, but now Harleigh was prepared to show everyone why she was worthy of being supported. She had to show Gian that she was going to try to get back home so he wouldn't give up on her. That meant, for now, being resourceful and very careful with her tokens. You never know when they might come in handy later, after all.

Harleigh didn't feel so good after getting out of her box. Her head was spinning so quickly, and it just wouldn't stop… She had a headache, and her limbs were so stiff. Thinking back, she couldn't even remember the night before, only that she'd felt so tired and then she woke up in the box. It was almost like a spell had been put upon them: more accurately, probably a dirty trick from the Gamemakers.

If that was true, though, it was probably still affecting everyone around Harleigh. So if she could just fend it off, maybe she could have the higher ground… Harleigh took a sip of water, stretching her arms out and trying to have some more life in her bones. She was stubborn as a bull, and wasn't going to let a little bit of wooziness slow her down. She pushed herself up to her feet and took a moment to stabilize herself. The flashing lights and bright, eye-assaulting colors from the wheels made everything so much more difficult for her, but Harleigh wasn't going to let that stop her. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes, trying to get the floor under her feet to stop moving out from under them. She stumbled forward, trying to get moving.

 _The first step is always the hardest_ , the Gian in her head said. Always Mr. Wisdom. It was true though. Once Harleigh was moving herself forward, everything became easier for her. Soon, the world came into focus and she could tell exactly where she was going. She had to slow down every once in a while when a particularly flashy object would destroy her eyes, but she just looked away, took a breath, and kept on stubbornly moving forward. The more she moved, the better Harleigh felt. Hopefully being active would move whatever the hell it was through Harleigh's system faster. She kept moving stubbornly across the room. She knew that someone was there: she'd heard a voice. By the time she saw the figure laying there, Harleigh felt practically back to normal.

The bags hanging out of the backpack she was sitting next to was a good sign for Harleigh.

Eden noticed her just then. Her eyes widened and she let out a yelp and stumbled backwards. Harleigh wasn't sure she'd ever seen a girl look so scared. "Please don't hurt me!" she screeched.

Harleigh reached for her fencing foil, looking at the other girl threateningly. Eden didn't look too good. She had food, but it seemed she hadn't gotten a good drink of water for a while. She wanted to bargain with the little girl, but Harleigh knew that bargaining wasn't what made a Victor. She took a deep, shaking breath, looking into the face of the girl she was going to kill. Was she really going to kill her? Eden quivered, even though she was surrounded with weapons. But when Harleigh looked at Eden again, she didn't see someone that was scared at all: she saw someone that was calculating her murder.

Harleigh wasn't sure if it was adrenaline making her see things or what, but she wasn't going to spend any more time thinking about it. _Victors don't think, they act._

Harleigh lurched forward at the girl, thrusting forward her fencing foil.

A piercing scream echoed through the floor…

But it wasn't coming from Eden.

As soon as Harleigh held the weapon tight enough to jab it, she felt a burning pain shoot through her hand, sending the weapon clattering down onto the floor. Harleigh's hand was gushing blood, but she didn't let it stop her. Eden was hurrying towards her: the younger girl's eyes fixed on the bags that were laying in front of Harleigh.

"Oh, hell no," Harleigh said. Eden was still not moving well, groggily charging. When she got there, Harleigh put her play wrestling with Davidson to the test, slamming her body into Eden's and throwing the discombobulated girl to the ground. Eden tried to get back up, but to Harleigh it was like she was moving in slow motion. She was moaning quietly, her eyes filled with tears, but Harleigh wasn't really sure she believed whatever Eden was pulling. Before Eden could get up: and reach for the axe that was laying behind her: Harleigh moved forward, slamming her heel into Eden's nose and sending her down to the ground. Eden twitched slightly on the ground, blood pouring out of her face, and Harleigh knew that this would be her chance… if something hadn't happened to her fencing foil. And, more importantly, her dominant hand.

She had a ko-naginata that was like the fencing foil, but Harleigh was sure that her non-dominant hand wasn't strong enough to make a killing impact on Eden. She would have to leave her, hopefully someone else would come pick up the mess she made…

Harleigh was losing more blood than she was comfortable with losing, and Eden was already coming to. Before she could consider either side, Harleigh decided to cut her loses, grabbing two bags of food from the backpack closest to her and then making a retreat while she still could. Harleigh ran until she reached the brown desk that she had been taking refuge in before. She searched her bag for the bandages she'd won before remembering that they weren't there anymore. Harleigh swore to herself as she took the blanket she'd been using. She tried to rip it apart, but the blanket wasn't budging with just her left hand and her mouth. Harleigh's eyes teared up with the pain, cursing the fact that she didn't have any first aid to treat it with. _This is definitely going to get infected_ , she thought angrily, as she tried to crudely wrap the injury in the huge blanket. Her hand throbbed with pain and she could feel even more blood pouring out of it: she was covered in it from how it dripped off as she ran away. Her stomach did a somersault, but Harleigh pulled it back in.

This wasn't the end of her run, she wouldn't allow it to be. After all, she'd gotten the food she needed. She supposed she'd just have to depend on Gian for what she needed. Unless… She had to spin them away, but maybe she could spin them back. She remembered seeing a wheel with survival essentials somewhere on the floor, but it was just a matter of finding it. And that might mean having to finish what she started…

Her stomach flipped as she recounted the feeling of kicking Eden down, the crack of her nose under Harleigh's heel…

But what was really eating away at Harleigh was… What the hell _happened?!_ At the thought of the stabbing pain she felt, her hand throbbed again. She was just holding the fencing foil when it happened… But the blade was pointed towards Eden. What the hell was in that handle that would have done something like that to Harleigh?!

…And why would Gian have sent it to her?

Harleigh clenched her teeth as she applied pressure to the blanket draped on top of her wound. Why would he play these kinds of games with her? She made it clear she didn't trust him, and he still tried to earn her trust, just to… Destroy it like this? What if Harleigh was fighting someone that wasn't Eden? That could have ended so badly… Harleigh couldn't believe he'd done this to her.

"You know, I _trusted_ you," she said through her clenched teeth. This, _this_ was why she needed to protect herself. _This_ was why she never dared to hope. Nobody really cared about an orphan like Harleigh, and she never should have convinced herself that he did. Who was to say that all of these items weren't just trying to get Harleigh to die faster?! What if everything Gian sent her was a trap? Just a trap to get her to slip, so then he could focus on Elliot, the golden child… Harleigh felt the tears forming in her eyes, and she just felt so damn silly for letting her guard down.

And yet, amongst all of those thoughts was another, so weak at first, but growing in volume, growing until it was practically a shout.

 _No._

Harleigh couldn't explain why, but she just couldn't accept that it was true. She couldn't accept that Gian would knowingly sabotage her like that. Maybe that wasn't what the evidence said. The evidence said that he did. Her bleeding hand was proof. But Harleigh just couldn't make herself believe that he wasn't anxiously waiting for her to return home. She may have been battered and bruised, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was still out there trying to get money for her.

Harleigh wasn't ready to give up on her mentor, and she could only hope that he wasn't going to give up on her, either. She couldn't exactly explain whatever happened with the foil that caused this, but she wasn't going to give up the hope that she had people out there waiting for her to come back home. Harleigh Noheg had forbade herself from hope: but now that she had some, she wasn't going to give it up so easily. Because now, Harleigh had more to hope for than just Davidson and Nana. She had hope that she could come out of the Games with a support network that cared about her. She had hope that she could make a better life for herself and her family. She had hope that she could leave this Arena a better person than she entered it. She wasn't giving up. They could pry the hope out of her cold, dead _hands_.

 _You know, I_ trusted _you…_

"…And I still _do_."

~.~.

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This one is a very eventful one and I'm excited to keep on going with the action!**_

 _ **For anyone wondering about the twist: the tributes were put to sleep with sleeping gas, then put into the boxes. For alliances, the supplies were evenly divided on the wheels of each of the members, all of a certain thing were lumped together (so even though Harleigh had two rolls of bandages, she lost them both) and it was based off of the pool of the alliance's supplies. The spins were set up so that tributes lost about a quarter of their supplies.**_

 _ **Celestia lives to fight another day. We've leveled out at 14… For now.**_

 _ **Also, I have another update stockpiled, so I will have some content ready for when I'm student teaching this spring!**_

 _ **CQ: Will Eden be able to recover from her wound? Will the Angry Trio get caught in the crossfire?**_

 _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **place: Rammie Carnel, District 5- Killed by Kelwyn Murdock, D4**_

 _ **Ah, what is there even to say about Rammie? She was absolutely perfect for this story. She was sexy, she was mean, she was manipulative, and she was smart. She was just going after everyone, and getting into their heads. Her dramaticism was so fun to write every time, and I love to have someone mean that will send the good guys into action. She was exactly what this story needed and I'm so glad that I was the one to bring her to life (and give her a very painful death). I had big plans for Rammie to continue on, but she really just had shit luck throughout, and that plus her bad karma is what caused her early end. Thanks so much for her Plat!**_

 _ **See you who knows when for another update!**_


	39. Memory of Future Dreams

_The ninth day_

-Elliot Russo, 17, District 6-

His clothes were mostly dry by this point, but he was still absolutely freezing. He had been a little chilly before with the double layer of the vest and the long-sleeved shirt, but now that his body had been wet all day, he couldn't stop shivering. He never thought he would wish so desperately for a warm towel to dry off with, something, anything to keep the clothes from sticking to his body. Elliot had been cold before: some of the drugs that were passed around at parties made him feel so cold… He always had to just persevere through it then, and now he really had no choice.

Really though, his body was just so tense. He felt like he was using up energy he didn't have when he shivered. His neck was so tight from the cold it was giving him a headache. Camellia and Jace seemed like they were doing better in that regard, but Elliot wasn't exactly sure what was the best way to ask fellow tributes to cuddle with you for warmth. He hated to inconvenience his allies with this problem, so he just stayed quiet as they slowly began to wake up.

Even though his body was cold and he felt like they were sitting in a cold air draft, at least the note from Wolf was safe. He wanted so badly to make sure nothing happened to it… he put it right back next to his heart, where it belonged. He couldn't give up now.

He just hoped that Wolf and Riggs were still trying to fight for him. Well, he had no doubt they were. He knew that being a mentor was probably hard work, and Wolf was probably still reeling… Ugh, God. Elliot rubbed his temples, trying to quell his headache, even just a little bit, but his hands were so cold that it only made him tense up more.

The reality of the situation was… Well, if Riggs and Wolf were still trying to get him something, and they hadn't… Elliot must not have been marketable anymore. Camellia had received a gift since the initial sponsorship of the whole alliance… Elliot had not.

 _What's wrong with me that I can't get people behind me?_ Elliot wasn't used to being the least popular person in the room. He didn't have prior fame like the other two had: both of them being featured before in a final 8 interview. Camellia had more screentime than either of them, having been interviewed twice. Everyone knew who she was for sure. Elliot thought he'd don't a good job at showing them who _he_ is, but apparently it wasn't enough.

 _Lenore was right. People like a rocker. They don't like a vulnerable boy_. Elliot had let his public persona drop, and now he supposed he was paying the price for it. He had such a good time at the party that he thought maybe it was coming together for him, he was actually making some strides… But he supposed it was Jill's company and the pure euphoria messing with his brain. Obviously, he hadn't made the impression that he thought he did.

That was why he knew that they had to get going and give the crowd some action. The crowd didn't want to support tributes that just sat around angrily all day. Sure, that was all Elliot wanted to do, but as Lenore said, _sometimes you have to bite the bullet to make it to the top_. Elliot had always wanted to be at the top like she said…

 _But now coming out on top means murdering people._ Could he really do that?

His heart beat, and as he felt it, he remembered the note that was pressed against it. He had so much waiting for him outside of this casino. How could he just give up on it when he was finally starting to build a future that made him happy?

Being a murderer wouldn't make Elliot happy, though. That wasn't what he wanted to be known for. He wanted to be known for being a rocker! He wanted to be known for his talent, for his charm, for his music… Not for this. The Capitolites were so enthusiastic to support Elliot when he was rocking, but they weren't yet confident that their support of him would actually matter in the Games. Why would they be? He hadn't done anything. He was like a rocker that walked out on stage and just completely froze up, didn't sing, didn't do anything, just stared at the audience. Who would want to support someone like that?

But how could he possibly end someone's life like this? The knife felt far too light in his hand to be able to kill anyone. Just thinking about it made him shudder. Eventually, he wouldn't have a choice.

Elliot tried to picture his mentor's face. Riggs was such a good person, and he had made two kills in his Games… Elliot didn't like thinking about that, but he knew that if Riggs could do it, he could too.

" _When you have to, you'll find the strength to. Until then, don't lose sleep worrying about it. Easier said than done… I know. But just try."_

Riggs's voice going through his mind calmed Elliot's thoughts for a little. They were still doing alright. He couldn't stop beating himself up for losing that first aid kit, but ultimately, there was nothing he could have done… He just hoped his allies understood. As much as his brain knew they would, his emotions were still flaring, telling his mind things that he knew weren't true. But if the one person he put his everything into only wanted to hurt him, who was to say that wasn't true about other people in his life?!

Elliot took a deep breath. It was pointless for him to be thinking this way. These thoughts were destructive, and they weren't going to help him get back to Jill, who was probably so afraid and needed him just as much as he needed her. He had to be focusing on constructive things. That was what Riggs advised, and he trusted Riggs. He knew that Riggs was fighting for him.

The lights came up and Camellia was awake as soon as they were bright enough that Elliot could see the dim outline of her features. She didn't talk at first, just laid with her eyes open, taking some deep breaths. It took another half an hour at least for her to actually get up, but Elliot didn't mind. Having her awake was reassuring to him, and helped keep him focused on those constructive thoughts like Riggs said to.

Jace took a little longer to wake up, but not by that long. He, too, laid awake for a few minutes before sitting up. The exhaustion was absolutely mutual. Elliot felt like he'd hit the very bottom of his energy meter three days ago, and it hadn't risen, but it couldn't fall any farther. He didn't even feel this exhausted when he woke up upon only getting two hours of sleep hung over. At least then he could sleep for most of the day. Here, there was no real sleep. He was honestly a little worried that another week here would cause him to hallucinate while he was still awake. Hopefully he wouldn't have to get that delirious. But if it meant he was alive, it wasn't the worst option.

"Last one folks," Camellia said, her voice sounding an octave lower out of exhaustion. Elliot's stomach dropped when she cored the last apple with her hands. Elliot was damn sick of apples, but at least it had provided them some food. He had no idea what they were going to do without a food supply… Camellia distributed the pieces, and the three of them took their good old time to eat. Jace sucked on the piece slowly, Elliot and Camellia both taking incredibly small bites.

Just as they were finishing, they heard the short fanfare that always made Elliot clench his teeth nervously.

"Good morning tributes. The elevator is up for grabs once again today. Please take your rolls." The announcement clicked off and sure enough, the same foam dice with twenty sides they'd used last time came up from the floor. Elliot sighed. Last time he hadn't had such great luck, but it didn't hurt to try.

Elliot threw his roll and watched the navy die skip, hop, and jump to… _Three_. That was terrible… What happened to his relatively good luck?!

Camellia's stopped next. "Mm…" she went over to examine it. "Six. Less than half!"

Jace's stopped next. The dice said in a small voice, "Sixteen." Jace's eyes got wide.

"That's a good one!" Camellia said, giving him a firm clap on the back.

"If we get it, at least nobody else has it," Elliot said, and the others agreed. The lights around the elevator started glowing in the different tribute colors. Elliot bit his lip as the colors limited, until there was only Jace's yellow and two burnt colors… It eventually stopped on…

Light brown. Elliot released his breath.

"Who's that light brown color?" he asked, his hands starting to feel clammy.

"I don't know exactly who, but I think it's someone in an early District…" Camellia said hesitantly.

"Shit," Jace hissed, just as the elevator whirred into motion.

"It's alright," Elliot said quietly, trying to believe it. "Let's just focus on us…" He could only hope the Careers wouldn't find them. The trio drifted back into an uncomfortable silence for a moment as the elevator continued to move, and stopped. They could hear the door slide open very faintly, and Elliot's heart dropped to his stomach.

"Surely we have a chance to win some food here," Camellia said quietly, taking a deep breath and continuing to savor the breakfast. She was trying to change the subject… They couldn't hear voices, so Elliot hoped it was far enough away that they wouldn't get found.

"It looks like there's more than one wheel here," Elliot said.

"I wouldn't know," Jace said. He was trying to lighten the mood, but after nine days and less than half of the tributes dead, none of them were really in the mood to cheer up.

"There's one that's kind of close," Camellia said. "I didn't get to explore last night when we were knocked out, but it lit up so colorfully in the night."

"I noticed that too," Elliot said with a yawn. He didn't really pay much attention to it though as he kept getting lost in his own thoughts.

Each of them continued to eat slowly, knowing that when they were done, they would have to leave the safety of their position. It wouldn't be that far, though, so Elliot tried to stay positive.

Once they were all done with their meals, the trio slowly packed up their things and made it up to their feet. Camellia took Jace's hand, Elliot leading the way towards the wheel. As he got closer and saw the title, he felt a wave of hope crashing over him.

SURVIVAL WHEEL.

Elliot wanted to run, hoping so desperately for _anything_ salty he could munch on, but also knew that he should save his energy, and surely Camellia and Jace did _not_ want to run right now. _Do they think I'm annoying…? Surely they think I'm a little…_

"Survival!" Camellia said. "I hope there's something good for us."

"I just hope we're lucky enough to get it," Jace said. Elliot agreed with that.

The wheel was just as grandiose and large as the ones located on the other floor. Elliot was always blown away by the beauty of the golden filigree plastered onto it and the colorful lights.

"I have two more," Jace said. "Might not hurt to try and get something to eat."

"Who thinks they can do it?" Elliot asked, glancing between the other two.

"We all know how my luck has been," Camellia said with a small laugh. At least she seemed in good spirits about it.

"My luck is just getting worse," Elliot sighed. "I don't want to waste your token Jace."

"Yeah…" Camellia said.

"That's alright, I'll do it." Camellia guided him up to the wheel and directed his hand to the slot where he inserted his token. Jace found the lever by himself and pulled down. The wheel spun, clicking rapidly as it did, before starting to slow down. And it stopped on…

"Giant bag of jerky!" Elliot said, his heart jumping for joy at the prospect of something new to eat. The machine produced the bag of jerky, closed up with a bright yellow zipper.

"Nice job man!" Camellia said, giving Jace a pat on the back, who smiled as he reached down to get his prize.

"Thanks," Jace said, then gave a small smirk.

"Guess that jerky is the new apples."

~.~.

-Coda Fukai, 14, District 8-

He wasn't sad that Rammie was dead. After what she'd said and done, she had it coming to her. Seeing her face up above him, grinning down at him, Coda could feel all of the hatred she held for… Everyone, really. All of the joy that she got from seeing them upset, especially when she was the cause. She'd finally bit the dust, and Coda was quite frankly glad. After how terrible she was constantly making Henley, she could burn in hell. Henley always smiled and shrugged her off, but Coda could tell that Rammie was getting to her. And he vowed to not let that happen…

God, Henley. He hadn't done anything since she died. He mostly felt like he was pacing, not going up any of the winding staircases to explore further. Perhaps because he was sure that something advantageous was waiting for him on this floor… Perhaps because he knew that even if he found someone, he wouldn't be able to act.

What kind of person was he? It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to make the Games go faster… He wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here and make _him_ pay for what he did… But he just had no idea how _he_ was going to do it. His chest burned with fire just thinking about it, and yet his body remained frozen.

Coda Fukai was never one to just… Back away! What would the guys back home think as they watched him just sit there and do nothing? They would probably laugh…

But they had also never been in the middle of a zoo, being watched all the time, being expected to end lives… Coda had certainly never done that before.

 _You almost did,_ Kousuke said in his brain. _You were so willing to risk my life, just like you risked hers._

 _I did_ not _risk her life._

Coda reached into his pocket and pulled out the note, which was frayed and wet on the bottom edge.

 _You did what you could, but in the end, it was her choice. There truly was nothing you could have done. You just need to keep it up for a little bit longer now. Take it one day at a time._

The note wasn't signed, it was only accompanied by the drawing of a pawprint, but Coda didn't really care _who_ sent it. He just needed so badly to hear it from someone else.

 _It was her choice. She wanted to give me a second chance_ … The food packages, tied with a shiny golden ribbon, tasted bitter as Coda was reminded how he got them. The water canteen with a bright golden stripe on it felt so heavy in his hands…

 _The kiss of death wheel may have been her choice. But the critical wheel was yours._

He didn't kill her though. _What if you had?_

Coda got up to his feet. He couldn't just sit there and think anymore. He did what he had to do… He wasn't sure how he would ever forgive himself, but if she forgave him enough to lose her life for him, then it was his job to try.

 _What would the guys back home think?_ He didn't care. He thought Tartan was one of them too. But he just treated Coda's only real friend like a _pawn_! Coda would never forgive him for that. And he had a feeling that his friends from home would have done the same if they were there. And that just wasn't fair.

Coda didn't care what they thought of him because he was going to show them all _exactly_ what he thought about people like them.

 _You were one of them._

"I'm not anymore."

Every time he got back to work swinging the light, slender weapon that he could never remember the name of, he tried to work himself up to go exploring. His luck had finally switched: Henley's sacrifice somehow turned it around… He was sure that he would rather continue to have the shittiest luck if it meant he wasn't alone anymore…

He imagined that Tartan was in front of him, giving him that trademark smirk and telling him that he would do what he did again and again if he had the chance. Trying to convince him to make another friend, just so that Tartan could destroy them.

 _It's for your own good._ Those were the last words he'd said to Coda before he entered the Arena. Coda believed him, too. _How could I be so stupid!?_

He violently swatted the nanny cam through the air, trying to release the burning fire in his chest, burning him from the inside out… But he didn't want to imagine himself hurting someone else so badly…

 _Why not? You've hurt everyone else that you love. Why does it matter anymore? Why does anything matter?_ Coda couldn't answer those questions. _Who would even miss me if I was gone_? He didn't know. The only reason he was still moving forward was because of Henley's sacrifice. She must have seen something he didn't see. Coda could only hope.

He stopped swinging the weapon around for a moment to catch his breath. His heart was pounding hard in his chest… Not necessarily from the physical effort.

 _You have a stump for a leg. Why even try to win?_ For her. That was reason enough. Wasn't it? He was going to try.

But trying to win the Hunger Games could end in disaster… Coda's limbs grew stiff at just the thought as he packed up his bag. He was able to dump off a lot of stuff that was just taking up extra stuff in his bag, so now the food packets and water canteens were all able to fit nicely.

He had a fire inside of him that made his insides ache… Maybe this was a way to put it out.

Coda put his backpack on his back and looked up at the large door in front of him, engraved with a red heart. He'd been staring it for days, trying to get the courage to go through it… Now was the day, though. He couldn't keep avoiding it.

Avoiding adversity!? What kind of person was Coda?! He never avoided challenges… He always jumped in headfirst. He never thought, he just acted. Why was he so stuck in his own head now?!

He took a deep breath, pushing the thoughts aside, and stubbornly marched forward, into the great staircase. From there, he didn't think. He charged up the stairs, down some, up some, around the dark, winding staircase. He remained alert for any threats, always checking behind himself, and kept on pressing forward.

When the next large door in front of him slid open, the room had brightened up from the dim duskiness he'd woken up to. He slid out of the door as quietly as he could with the clunky-ass prosthetic he always had to drag along with him. He slowly ducked under one of the many tables until he could properly assess the situation.

In the distance, he saw them. They were the first other tributes he'd seen since Henley's death.

Coda's grip tightened on the nanny cam as he squinted across the room, trying to see what was going on. Because of his leg, sneaking wasn't exactly an option.

 _What are you waiting for?_ The fire in his chest had a voice, and it whispered in his ears. _This is your chance to get revenge for her. One step closer to your real revenge…_

Thinking about getting that revenge made Coda's fire burn brighter. His legs twitched, waiting for the command to run into motion, attack this camp, take out at least one of the tributes there… He could imagine himself doing it, the feeling of victory, the relief of the burning in his chest…

But he couldn't make his legs move. He couldn't loosen the stiffness in his arms. His body was locked. Coda had never felt like this before, and he wasn't sure how he could even explain it in words.

 _This is something I have to do._

Coda took a deep breath, tightening his grip on the weapon.

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

Coda set his body into motion, and started running, weapon held tightly.

He ran the hell away from there.

He couldn't see what they had, but he knew that there were three strong tributes there, and Coda wasn't about to jump into a fight like that. He ducked back under a table, his heart pounding, his hands shaking. He wasn't used to having second thoughts about what he was doing.

For every situation he saw himself winning, there were three in which he saw himself dead. And ultimately, Coda didn't want to die. He didn't want to waste Henley's sacrifice, as was his mantra… But ultimately, Coda was just too afraid to die. He deserved it, sure, for a multitude of reasons… He should be gone in Henley's place, and perhaps if he wasn't so stubbornly afraid, he could have given his life for her, as it should have been. At least she had friends, family back home that were depending on her. Now, even if Coda got out of here wanting to help them, they would never accept him. Why the hell would they, after what he'd done?

Coda released a shaky breath he was holding. He wasn't going to go out doing something stupid. That would give everyone that wronged him the satisfaction they so _desperately_ craved. If Coda wanted to get out of here alive, he had to keep Henley's careful rationality in his head.

He wasn't used to thinking this way… Usually, he stubbornly charged on his first whim.

But if there was one thing this Arena taught him, it was that mere whims were rarely kind.

~.~.

-Mercury Macey, 17, District 1-

He had actually been sleeping pretty well, thanks for asking.

He'd seen tributes crumble at this point in the Games, but he was confident that he wouldn't slip down to the same low. Merc had never really been an emotional type, and he really didn't feel like he was missing anything. After all, Kelwyn had made an ass out of himself the other night: not that Merc particularly blamed him for the very sudden burst of emotion. It wasn't what Merc personally would have done. If Merc were nearly as close with Celestia as Kelwyn was, perhaps he would have been carried to that point of emotion too.

Mercury could make friends: he hadn't much of a choice back home with training. But the Arena wasn't exactly the place with that. Merc was very methodical with the structure of the relationship he had with his allies. With good spirits, but not close. Because of that, he watched the alliance split around him. The District Two tributes hadn't seemed very close until around the time of the party, but Kelwyn and Celestia have always been drawn to the other. Not exactly the pairing Merc would have predicted, but then again, he wasn't about to waste his time thinking about how the tributes were going to pair off.

Instead, he was trying to focus on Victory.

Where Willie was open about her intent to not make friends here, Merc's cold side was far more subtle. Cold at the core, but warm around the edges. He was willing to joke with his allies, share some laughs, but he wasn't about to jump in front of one of them to deflect a projectile. Of course, that wasn't very pertinent right now, considering they were still the strongest group in the Arena, even when they were fragmented by a hunting party and a guarding party.

Things had gotten far more tense between the two pairs ever since Celestia's death scare. Additionally, Mercury wasn't particularly thrilled that Kelwyn lost his: and Merc's: weapon of choice. At least the field was equally crippled, with Arden also losing her knives and Celestia losing the ko-naginatas she'd been using. Now, Mercury had his secondary weapon, a knife, while Kelwyn held onto the sword they'd gotten from Rammie. Arden tried to pull up one of the axes from the ground, but the axes and bows were beyond recovery. The only thing that was salvaged was one pair of nunchucks that they were able to peel off the ground from where the items around it were picked up by the Gamemakers. She had them, but was more apt to use close fighting skills. Remus, the lucky bastard, still had both of his primary weapons.

Merc had breathed a sigh of relief when the Gamemakers chose to take their bags of food, but that apparently didn't matter because Kelwyn still had to go and spin their weapons away. The rug had been swept out from under their feet. Arden had spent the day trying to learn the nunchucks. Kelwyn just looked awkward holding the sword. Celestia so far hasn't even tried for a secondary weapon: she was still feeling pretty crappy from the poison.

They may have been handicapped, but Merc was still confident that they had the strategic knowledge necessary to outdo their competition. After all, how could someone like that girl from Five equal them when they'd all been training for years? It may have happened before, but Merc was confident that this year would see a Career Victory. He had been training for this his whole life, studying diligently, performing well. He was up to the challenge, he knew it. These other tributes simply were not. As shown from the frequent displays of frustration, the tears, the rolling eyes of his allies at their failure to find someone to kill.

Merc's stomach turned slightly at the thought of taking another life. But he simply could not think like this right now, so he pushed down the thought. That was nothing new to him. Ultimately, it was something that would take him out of the running, and Merc wasn't here to fail.

 _None of us are here to fail._ Maybe he would have believed that if not for the giant breakdown the other night.

He was here to make his parents proud. He was here to make _Chal_ proud of him. Merc felt like his heart was being squeezed as he thought about her. Dammit, how he missed her. Nobody in this hellscape would _ever_ be even close to her. She was just the most amazing thing in his life. He loved her so much, and he would be damned if he didn't get back to her. He never got the chance to be with her before he was sent here. Maybe if he'd waited one more year to volunteer, they could have.

No, the Games were what gave him the courage to tell her how he really felt.

He couldn't help but smile when he thought about it. He felt like such a goddamn doofus trying to put his thoughts into words, words that were worthy of falling upon her ears. He couldn't stop blushing… His heart was pounding… He hadn't felt so incredibly nervous in such a long time.

But the way she smiled at him, her green eyes filling with bashful excitement as he was stammering around telling her how beautiful she was… The smile that spread across her lips when he was just trying to get her to understand how deep his feelings for her went… The feeling of her arms wrapped around his neck, Chal standing on her tip-toes to hug him tighter than she ever had before… The tender first kiss they shared as a last goodbye… Probably not the best kisser she'd ever kissed, but the way she smiled and giggled he certainly felt like he was.

He had never felt better than then. He couldn't stop smiling like a moron just thinking about how soft her kiss was, just as he always dreamt it would be. Far better than he had ever dreamt of, in fact.

God, he missed her so badly. He fell slowly from the euphoria of that beautiful feeling, but now that he was apart from her for so long, he craved to feel that way again. He wanted the chance to develop this relationship even more, and he would be damned if he didn't get it.

"Let's get moving," Arden said. Her harsh voice snapped Merc out of the sweet, sweet daydream of his beautiful Chal. It was a hard fall, but Merc tried not to indicate it in his body language.

"Kelwyn, you want to trade me?" Merc asked, holding the knife out to his ally. It was also Kelwyn's secondary weapon, so whichever of them hunted would get it, while the guard had the sword.

"I'll stay back with Celestia for today," he said, holding up a hand to reject the knife. Merc was expecting as much, but he figured he'd at least offer. The Careers headed up the stairs, where they approached the elevator. Merc's stomach dropped when it didn't move at Arden's touch. Arden took a deep breath in through her nose as the announcement came on:

"Good morning tributes. The elevator is up for grabs once again today. Please take your rolls." The dice appeared in front of them and Arden grumbled as she picked up the light brown one.

"Hey, maybe we'll have better luck today," Merc said, rolling his die. He looked at the number and quickly swallowed his previous words at the 8 staring back at him.

"Let's hope," said Arden, giving her die a firm roll, running after it to check out what it said. When she saw it, she let out a whoop.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Eighteen!" she called. "Beat that!"

"I'll do my best!" he said, giving the die a roll. When it stopped on 9 though, he pouted. Arden laughed a little.

"I rolled that last time, and still got beat," Merc said, just being realistic. Arden deflated at that as the lights began to flash different colors. Arden's eyes were wide. Merc watched as it slowed down, the light brown light still going… And on the light brown, it stopped. Arden whooped again.

"The tables are turning!" she told them. "Let's go!"

She picked up the card that came out of the die and swiped it. The elevator opened up for them, and Arden stepped inside, the others quickly following.

"We're not getting trapped on the billiard's floor again," she said, pressing the button for the second floor. "We're going to succeed today, I can feel it."

"It does feel like a good day," Remus said, with a relaxed sigh, as the doors slid open.

This floor was one that Merc had not yet been on. It was bright with lights, gold, and colorful panels on the wheels.

"Woah," Remus said.

"Oh yeah," Arden said with a grin. They stepped out, and Mercury's eye was immediately caught by a wheel in front of them. It was by far the largest, and most glorious of them. The top was decorated with stars.

But what drew him most were the words on one of the panel: "Eliminate" and "Supplies." Merc approached without telling the others, but they soon fell into step behind him. The Star Wheel was huge.

"Steal all food from a tribute of choice," Remus said, his eyes widening. "This is outrageously overpowered!"

"I could use the chance to steal all weapons from a tribute of choice," Arden said. "Where's that token Celestia stole?"

"This bag," Merc said, pulling it out of the small pocket of the bag he was holding. "Let's see what this baby can do."

He put the token in the slot and pulled the lever. The lever was stuck. It didn't move at all. "Huh?"

"What the hell?" Arden asked, giving the lever a firm tug, and still no movement. "Did this thing just steal your token?!"

It must have been too good to be true… Merc felt sheepish. Remus leaned in, looking into the slot and probing it with his finger, when suddenly the token shot out of the machine and hit him smack in the eye.

"Augh!" he exclaimed, grabbing his face. Merc picked up the token off the floor, trying not to laugh. Remus wouldn't like it if he laughed, but it was pretty funny.

"I guess it's just out of order," Arden said. "Well, if it doesn't work for us, at least it doesn't work for them either. Let's get going, though. I have a feeling there's plenty for us to explore. Merc put the light gray token back in the bag and followed Arden and Remus, who was grumbling about swelling and holding his face. They weren't exactly sneaky, but they were Careers, they didn't have to be sneaky.

Arden was on the lookout. She checked behind and around the wheels, until she noticed the brown table with the golden plate on it that read "concierge." She went quiet, slowly tip-toeing over. It was certainly a good hiding spot…

"Wait, are those weapons?!" She got distracted suddenly by the sight of a wheel in the distance. "I really could use those…"

"Let's go see what we can win before we try to hunt too much," Merc suggested. Arden, satisfied with this, nodded and straightened up. "Let's just see." Together, the trio walked over to the wheel. Mercury produced the token again, and Arden put it in the slot. This time, at the token being put in, the wheel started spinning rapidly. The allies watched with anticipation as it began to slow… That was, until Arden yelled.

"Behind you!" Merc turned around, and could just barely see the tiny figure that was running away with his water canteen.

"Give me the knife Merc, I can get a good shot with it."

"This is my only defense," he told her. "You said you'd use your hands."

"I need the projectile!"

Remus grabbed the throwing starts and started on the chase and Arden yelled again. "MERCURY! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Suddenly, Arden lunged at him, grabbing for the knife, and Mercury held it out of her reach, which caused her to let out a yell.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his ankles, dropping to his knees. Arden grabbed at the knife, and Merc tried to keep it out of her hands. He could feel the pressure of skin being broken as she grabbed at the blade, still yelling. All of the noise faded together as Merc felt another pain, this time right on his crotch. Merc let out a choked scream and the knife clattered out of his hands and onto the floor. He heard panting behind him, and a quiet sight.

"I couldn't get her," he said. "She was too far away when we found her, there was no way I could have gotten her."

Arden let out a yell of frustration and Mercury felt another sharp pain, this time right through his chest. As if his body didn't accept what was happening, Merc tried to sit up, but his next breath filled his throat with warm, metallic liquid. Another piercing scream filled his ears as pain exploded again into his chest, and another time… Merc was seeing red, but his body still wasn't ready to give up as he remembered the soft warmth of Chal's embrace…

 _She will be proud of me._

Merc's vision started to go white as he choked and sputtered, feeling another firm hit on his head that left him unable to get up, unable to move. As he was coughing up the last mouthful of blood his body could afford to lose, he heard one last statement from his killer.

"No way in hell we're going back to camp." 

_Boom!_

~.~.

 _ **A/N: This is always a tough way to end a chapter… And we are now down to 13! We are so close to halfway through, really going for that slow burn lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this somewhat more reflective chapter!**_

 _ **CQ: Will this new Star Wheel shake up the game? Why can the Careers not spin it?**_

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place: Mercury Macey, District 1- Stabbed by Arden Rivendell, D2**_

 _ **The decisions continue to be extremely difficult! So many of these tributes deserved to be over the halfway point, but unfortunately they can't all. Mercury was a lot of fun to tap into, having that relationship with your best friend while also being so very focused on your life aspirations. He saw the Games as a challenge to better himself. Sadly, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and the weapons didn't work out so well. He unfortunately will never get to have the life with Chal that he so badly wanted. She'll still be proud of him, and miss him so terribly. Thanks for this boy, Jack! I had a lot of fun with him.**_

 _ **See you for the next chapter!**_


	40. Thundering

_The ninth night_

-Eden Robins, 13, District 11-

As late as it was into the night, Eden's heart was still pounding uncontrollably. The canteen in her hands felt like it could have only existed in a dream, not even there at all… But here it was.

 _That was a ballsy move Robins_ , Sorrel said in her head. It wasn't the first time she pulled something spectacular like that, she'd done it more than once back home in Eleven. Times when her partner in crime thought for sure she was going to get herself into serious trouble. Jobs that Alder, one of her "bosses" back home and her brother's close friend, wouldn't give to her because he said they were too dangerous for the likes of a kid. On the contrary, though. Sometimes, those dangerous jobs could _only_ be pulled off by a kid. Peacekeepers don't think that little kids are going to be swiping their Holos right from their pockets. There's some form of trust that exists in little kids like Eden. Something about her wide, seemingly innocent eyes makes them melt into her hands. Part of her wished that she would never have to grow old, just so that she would never lose that power.

Obviously, the alternative to growing old in an Arena like this is less than desirable. Since Union fell on the first day, Eden is District 11's only chance at a Victor. If only he had lasted just a little bit longer… just when she thought she understood him fully, her meat shield was taken from her. And she didn't even get to reap the benefits of his extra supplies, either.

 _It's a little sick to be thinking of your own District partner this way, don't you think?_ Perhaps it was. But it was necessary.

 _Isn't this how the Capitol would have thought of him?_ Eden shook her head. She didn't have a _choice_ of what to think about Union. They were thrown into a death match together, and Eden was solely focused on survival. She had seven other people back home waiting for her, and that was only her family. The rebels back home would take a hit losing her.

 _But would they really?_ Eden really hoped that they would… After all, she was a notable runner, knowledgeable about all of the most effective routes and shortcuts to avoid Peacekeepers and deliver messages and intel in a timely fashion. _They could just find another kid._ But not a kid like her… Right?

The thermos that she sipped from in her distress was plenty indicator of what kind of kid she was. A kid that had stolen supplies from right under the Career's noses. She was really sure that they had her when she heard the yelling behind her, but she kept running. But she had escaped powerful authority figures before, she knew what to do.

She didn't expect there to be a scapegoat… Not at all. Did that mean she had indirectly taken out one of the biggest threats in the Arena? That caused a smile to spread across the girl's face in the dark. She was simply showing the world what she was capable of. They would regret losing her back home, because she was a special kind of kid. Deep down, she knew it. Otherwise she would have given up her resolve a long time ago.

As if on cue, her nose throbbed with pain when she inhaled, and she could only smell the metallic smell of pain. She'd done her best to treat the wound, but she didn't have anything to use. She lost her bandages in the dark box, and had no first aid. Her nose was now covered with caked-on blood, reminding her of the pain of the shot every single time she inhaled… Just when she thought she'd become immune to it, it would come back, even ranker than before…

Eden sighed. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to get revenge on Harleigh for that. Well, maybe, if she won, but indirectly at best. Eden had no idea what happened there, she was still so woozy from whatever had been in the black box… But the trail of blood made her wonder what happened. She didn't remember doing anything that would make Harleigh bleed that much… But maybe she did. Everything was really hazy…

Did she really have the strength and ability to do damage to an older tribute? What else could have possibly happened? It wasn't like Harleigh was going to make _herself_ bleed. Eden wished she could say she regretted whatever she did to Harleigh that made her bleed like that, but she didn't. Survival was the name of the game. And honestly, Eden was just impressed with herself that she'd managed to do enough damage to keep Harleigh back, even in a daze. Maybe it was that, combined with Eden's experience as a runner, that lead her to the decision to raid Mercury's canteen. It was just so tempting, practically hanging out of his bag, and they were distracted with the weapons… Eden felt empowered. The water was such a nice reward, after so long of not having any…

But she had to be smart about it, of course. She tucked it back into her bag. Merc's face was completely blank when it appeared in the sky. He was never a real excited kind of guy. Eden wouldn't say she was _glad_ that he was dead, but she was most certainly relieved. One less person standing between her and her home, her family, and her work. Delivering messages to Chervil would be so much easier if she won, considering they'd be next door neighbors. To have a house with consistent electricity, pressurized pipelines and running water… to have her own room and bathroom, while still living with the rest of her family… those were all the substance of silly dreams and fantasies that were suddenly coming to life for her. She was almost halfway there… Almost.

Eden let out a sigh. She wasn't sure if she could take another week here, but she didn't have another choice at this point.

Even though the room was dark, save for the dim flashing lights of the wheels, Eden was wide awake. Ever since Harleigh knocked her out cold in the middle of the day, Eden has been trying to sleep during the late afternoon into dusk so that she could be active at night. Consider it a strategy shift. After all, she felt like she could do anything.

But also, the more rational side of her was realistic about her ability to evade the Careers a second time: borderline impossible, especially now that they were onto her. Now that she got what she needed from them, it was time for Eden to put as much distance between her and them as possible. She collected her bags and stood up. It was time to get off of this floor and venture onto bigger and better things. And hopefully, find a wheel with a better chance at getting the first aid items she knew she should have.

Damn, how she missed those night vision goggles. They made maneuvering around at night far tougher… If only she had them, she could actually hunt at night. She would just have to kill fast, before sleeping tributes could wake up… But now, if she found someone that had a way to see in the dark, she would definitely be toast…

Eden tried to keep those thoughts out of her head so that her heart wouldn't pound out of her chest. She stepped as quietly and carefully as she could: aided greatly by the carpet on the floor that muffled her footsteps. Using the dim glows of the wheels the best she could, Eden continued to move forward. She was always careful, and now that care was more important than ever. She creeped around wheel after wheel, the surrounding area still and dark.

After a while of this careful moving, she started to hear the faint sound of breathing. Eden's heart beat harder as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She looked around the room, and eventually found the sources of the sound: three older tributes. Two of them were snoring quietly, the third appeared to be awake, but it was hard for Eden to tell at this point. If she had her night vision goggles, she could have checked out her supplies and pulled another trick… But at this point, she didn't need to start another fight. Especially one that she couldn't win.

As quietly as she could, Eden started to tiptoe around the trio. She couldn't make a single sound… Her feet quietly touched the floor, and she was practically holding her breath… Her heart pounded harder and faster with each step, to where she was sure that they would be able to hear it too… She felt along the wall, desperately searching for the door…

"Who's there?" the raspy voice of a boy made Eden physically jump she was so tense and startled. She heard shifting, someone getting up to their feet, and stayed close to the wall, fumbling for the axe she'd been using… She used it once before, apparently… She could use it again…

She'd never actually cleaned blood from the weapon though… The unsettling thought started to creep in as Eden heard the heavy, tired footsteps approaching her.

She pressed herself up against the wall, wondering if she should get the stuffed cat from her bag that made her look far younger than thirteen…

Elliot was within arm's reach of her quite suddenly, and Eden could sense the blade that was pointed so close to her… She held her breath, not daring to make a single movement, willing her heart to stop beating just so she could be completely still…

She heard a quiet sigh and felt his presence moving away from her. Eden released the breath she was holding as slowly and quietly as possible. As Elliot's back was turned, walking back to his own camp, Eden stepped closer and closer, still skimming the wall, until she felt the beveled pattern of stone on the door. Without a second thought, or even knowing where it might lead, Eden slid the door open and slipped quietly inside.

The staircase was pitch black. The only noise was the sound of water dripping off in the distance, otherwise complete silence. Eden's whole body was shaking: it was cold in the room, and she was terrified: but she moved forward. She felt a slick, cold metal bar on the far side of the room, and used it for guidance as she started downstairs. She moved carefully, taking it one step at a time, surrounded by silence and the sound of her breath and quiet, echoing footsteps. She walked down the staircase, hitting her foot on a stair that was now going up, and walked up for a while. She stumbled a few times as the staircases wound and turned, using the railing as guidance.

Soon, the silence became calming to her. She would definitely be able to hear if someone else was here, right? Her heart pounded at the thought of someone else being near her. But she just kept on moving, around and up the stairs, then almost tripping down them. Sometimes, she expected there to be another step up, and tripped over herself. Sometimes, she thought she was on a level platform and tripped upwards. She used the railing as best as she could, but sometimes she thought they were trying to trick her on purpose. She could never be too sure.

As she walked, she tried not to think too much. But as she couldn't see, it was hard to keep her mind from conjuring images of what could possibly be creeping up behind her… She quivered and shivered her way up and down the unforgiving staircases until she could feel the beveled pattern of cold stone on her fingers. She gave the doors a slight push, and they slid open easily for her.

The room itself was dark, with no wheels to provide even the slightest bit of light. Had she ended up on the fourth floor once again? She couldn't be sure.

She stepped into the room, not sure where she was or who she was with…

She would just have to remain vigilant until the morning, then she could make her plan for what to do next.

~.~.

-Jace Galillei, 18, District 3-

"I really thought something was there." Elliot's voice just sounded worse and worse with each coming day. Jace couldn't see the paleness in their complexions, the bags that he was sure were heavy and dark under each of their eyes. He couldn't see the hollow looks on their faces, absence of souls, any fire that had been burning surely long since extinguished… But he knew all of this was true, because he felt it happening to him.

"What did it sound like?" Camellia asked. Since they'd been here for over a week, her voice had grown more fragile over time, quieter, raspier, talking in paranoid whispers…

"Footsteps. Like, quiet footsteps, but still footsteps."

"Human footsteps?" Jace asked. It was unusual for mutts to come into play this early into the Games, but if there was one thing Jace had learned from his time here, it was to expect the unexpected. Anything could happen in this Arena. And there was only so much the assholes in the Capitol could do to pretend the battlefield was equal despite his blindness.

"I think so," Elliot said. "It's kind of hard to tell with the carpet and all though. I just sensed movement, but I didn't see anything."

"Well, if it was another tribute, they're obviously not a threat," Camellia said. "No harm, no foul."

"Could have been one step closer to getting home though," he mumbled, and Jace could hear the desperate frustration in his voice. He understood it. The three of them slipped into a tense silence at that.

He wasn't _wrong_. But at the same time, Jace didn't _want_ to kill anyone. He had a feeling that Elliot and Camellia were in the same lifeboat as him on that one. The thought of taking a life still made him squeamish. He had no idea how Bec was able to do it. Perhaps when it came down to desperation, he would understand. He could only hope…

"Let's try not to worry too much about that right now," Camellia said. The keyword there was _try_. "We're in a secure position right now, and I'm sure that not all of the other tributes can say the same."

"I hope that's the case," Elliot murmured quietly. Jace's heart sunk to his stomach at the very thought that it might not be true.

"We just have to keep making do with what we have," she said quietly. "Breakfast is served." Jace held out his hand and received a stick of jerky. It was tough, outrageously salty, and chewy. But at least it wasn't apples.

"What do you think got Mercury?" Elliot asked quietly, no indication by his voice that he was eating.

"Hopefully we don't have to see it until someone is out of here," Camellia said.

"The seeing joke makes itself here folks," Jace said, trying a smile, but after a week of being here, the attempts they made at cheering each other up were just about as dry as the jerky he was chewing.

"In all honesty, though. I think it was probably one of his allies. The Games are moving slower than ever this year. A _week_ and we're still not even halfway there. We're not looking good now, because Lux keeps getting in our way. Opens the door for a lot of frustration, and for the ego-meisters to pick a scapegoat."

"I hope that's true," Elliot said quietly.

"It could also have been a gimmick," Jace said, his stream of consciousness bursting forth as he thought out loud. "Not even the mighty Careers can escape the Arena fucking with them."

"Has a gimmick killed someone yet?" Camellia asked.

"Oh God," Elliot whispered. Jace could hear the trouble in his voice. They faded back into silence. That is, until Jace heard the faint beeping noise that had become music to his ears.

"Another one," Camellia said. "Here you go Sir."

"For me?" Elliot asked, causing Jace's hope to sink. Jace heard the somewhat familiar pop of the lid and rustling as Elliot reached inside the cannister.

"Another token," he remarked. "But… Huh?"

"What is it?" Jace asked quickly, not wanting to be left out of the loop.

"It has a star on it," Camellia said. "That's weird. The other tokens so far have not."

"One step closer to becoming a star. Just don't be jerk-y about it." Elliot said, his inflection indicating that he was reading off of a sponsor note. "From, Riggs. Gee, thanks Riggs. That's encouraging."

"I'm plenty encouraged," Jace said. "Guess we have to figure out what that star means now."

"Anything to do that isn't hunting," Camellia said, and the others agreed. He heard the rustling and zipping that indicated that it was time for them to get up and go. Jace dutifully grabbed his bags and made it to his feet. He felt the gentle, frigid touch of Camellia's hand in his own as the allies started walking. Jace had lost all indication of where he was in the midst of the Arena, but he continued to walk forward, trying to imagine the large, colorful wheels described by his allies that were spread out throughout the room.

The three of them walked in silence, the only noises when Camellia quietly indicated to Jace that they were about to change direction, or letting him know there was a wheel they were stepping around. He wasn't sure how much time passed before they stopped, but he felt like it was quite a lot.

"Woah…"

"Well, I think we found where to star token goes."

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"Why me?" Elliot asked quietly.

"It's quite literally called the star wheel," Camellia said. "It must be new."

"Well, what's on this Star Wheel."

"Steal supplies?!" Elliot squeaked. "That's… Insane."

"Looks like there isn't a way in hell to get a bad spin," Camellia said.

"Steal supplies?! Sounds like a dirty move," Jace said. "What else is on there?"

"Eliminate supplies," Elliot said. "Food, water, weapons, quarter, half, all… Oh God."

"The mentors have been put to _work_ ," Camellia said. "I don't think this power comes cheap."

"But why me?" Elliot asks.

"Guess you have a good following," Jace said. "All those fangirls frothing at the mouth and all."

"Cut that out," Elliot grumbled as Camellia gave a short laugh.

"Well, we're not getting any younger over here Russo. Spin it."

Jace heard him take a deep breath, and the sound of the coin sliding into the slot.

"Here goes nothing," Elliot mumbled, and Jace heard the click that indicated that he pulled the lever. The wheel was sent into a fury of clicking, before it slowed, slowed some more, and stopped.

"Eliminate half of the supplies of a random alliance…" Elliot read slowly. "Woah!"

"What?" Jace asked, as he heard another wheel being spun, this time higher pitch indicating that it's a smaller one.

"It's spinning to pick an alliance," Elliot said, as the wheel clicked to a stop.

"Wait… Why are the reds and oranges separated?" Camellia asked as the wheel stopped.

"Purple, cyan, brown? Who is that again?" Elliot asked, his voice betraying his nerves.

"Purple. My District partner."

"Will they know it was us?" Elliot asked, his voice starting to sound panicky.

"Guess we'll find out."

After a tense few seconds, Camellia released a breath. "Well, let's keep going."

"Right." Camellia took Jace's elbow again, and they set on.

"Another wheel," she said, and Jace was suddenly veered off course.

"What's this one?" Jace asked.

"The chaos wheel…" Camellia said, sounding deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"Real ass taser?!" Elliot squeaked out again.

"There's a what?!" Jace asked, feeling very alarmed at coming across another wheel that seemed overpowered.

"I'm looking at the big ass grenade," Camellia said.

"There's a _WHAT_?!"

"It does say chaos," Elliot said.

"You guys have to be shitting me," Jace said. "Does every panel really have the word ass on it?"

There was a long pause of Camellia and Elliot murmuring and moving the wheel.

"Yes," she said conclusively.

"No way."

"Expect the unexpected, I guess," Elliot said.

"Could this be what Helen was waiting for you to find?" Jace asked finally.

"Hm, I don't think so. Guess we should just keep walking."

"What?!" Jace called, but Camellia laughed and gave him a clap on the shoulder.

"I'm just kidding, of course we're going to spin this thing." Jace heard the sound of a coin sliding into the slot. The wheel was sent into a frenzy again, the clicking sounding like a train riding the tracks to insanity in another time, another place. With someone that looked remarkably like Philander Markov.

The wheel clicked to a stop.

"Well?" Jace asked, impatient with the excitement of the chaos.

"That is truly a big-ass Warhammer," Elliot murmured, as Camellia let out a small huff of effort to pick up her prize. "How does it feel?"

"I'm going to kick ass and take names now," she said, and Jace could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Is everything on the wheel that damn overpowered?" Jace asked.

"Not really," Camellia said.

"There is some fun-ass silly string though," Elliot said.

"Is it worth another spin?" Jace asked.

"Chaos is always worth another spin," Camellia said, hurriedly guiding him over to the wheel.

Jace took out his token, and without a second thought, felt the slot with his finger and pushed it in. He crawled his hands up until they wrapped around the lever, and pulled it down. He heard the rumbling of the wheel, going for shorter than when Camellia had spun it, until it quickly stopped.

"Real-ass smoke bombs," Camellia said. "Nice one man!"

"Those could really come in handy," Jace said, reaching forward until he felt the smooth spherical objects in his hands. "And certainly cause a lot of chaos."

"I'm just glad we surpassed the Suddenly, Lube panel," Elliot said. "I don't know what that means, but I don't think I want to."

"Oh, me neither," Camellia said with a laugh. They took the smoke bombs from Jace and put them in his backpack.

"I like to think we had a successful morning," Camellia said cheerfully, cut off by the sound of a cannon cracking in the distance.

One step closer to getting home…

They were officially halfway there.

~.~.

-Harleigh Noheg, 14, District 6-

That was far too close for comfort.

Harleigh hadn't slept a wink that night. She would have certainly been dead meat if not for the weapons wheel distracting the Careers at the very last moment. She could practically feel Arden's breath on her neck. Surely, they would have come back to check behind that desk if not for the distraction. The distraction Harleigh was sure she knew the source of. That meant that Eden was feeling just fine, despite the blows she took from Harleigh the previous day. She wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or relieved…

Either way, whether she'd meant to or not, Eden had saved Harleigh's life. Or, at least, bought her more time. Harleigh was sure she'd have seen the little girl from 11's face in the sky by now, especially with that move she pulled yesterday. But somehow, Eden had managed to evade death yet again. Harleigh was impressed, and respected that Eden did what she had to. Perhaps if the two girls had known each other outside of here, they would have been friends. Perhaps she would have made a good ally after all: if only she didn't constantly pretend to be helpless, that was. But they were in a fight to the death, and in the Games, _perhaps_ meant absolutely nothing.

Either way, Eden had done Harleigh a great service without even knowing it. She had plenty of time to think, and that time was invaluable. She had her thoughts, collected, and now with a plan in her mind, it was time to get the hell away from this mess of a floor.

Harleigh wasn't sure how she felt about her escape plan, but at this point, she was committed to it. Whether or not she was able to slip away was up to debate. This was by far the most advantageous floor in the whole Arena. There were wheels everywhere, wheels covered in supplies that tributes needed. She was sure it was more densely populated than ever. And frankly, Harleigh didn't need anything. She had no reason to stay there, especially not knowing that the District Two tributes were camped out somewhere on the floor. It was time for Harleigh to, as Wolf Jansing would so eloquently say, _yeet on out of there_.

Harleigh took a deep breath, making sure that everything was set, and was about to go when she heard footsteps and immediately sunk back down behind the counter. _So close_.

"This wasn't here yesterday." The Career's voice sent shivers down Harleigh's spine. She had gotten lucky the first time… How long was her luck going to last. Harleigh held her breath, pressing her body as tightly as she could against the cold, rough wood of the concierge desk.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, confirming Harleigh's fears. She willed her nose not to whistle, her body to stay completely still…

"Look," Arden said, and for a moment Harleigh thought she was looking over the desk at her. But she wasn't…

"Use me," Remus said. "I don't know about that, Arden."

"You think it might be a trick?" Harleigh kept eyeing the wall in front of her. Her brain screamed at her to attach herself to it and go, but she knew that if she moved, she wouldn't get more than two steps away without having a knife in her back. Sweat started to form at Harleigh's hairline as the two brutish tributes from District Two mumbled and murmured to each other about whatever was sitting on top of the concierge's desk.

"Remember what happened to Willie," he said.

"Oh come on, do you really think that's what happened to her?"

"I have no reason not to believe them," Remus said.

"We're in the Hunger Games, I'm not believing a single thing they say."

Harleigh had to pee she was so nervous and terrified.

"Whatever happened to Rammie, then. Where did she get those syringes?"

"This isn't a syringe though, Remus." She sounded like she was starting to get annoyed. Harleigh really wanted them to just go away. She took the quietest breath she'd ever taken, body shaking with fear, fear that even the littlest noise would set them off…

"I'm not going to stop you," he said simply. "I'm just saying, we can afford to be careful."

"Maybe you can, but I don't have all of my weapons," she said. "I have one whole fucking knife."

"Still, at least it's something."

There was a moment of silence, and Harleigh strained to listen for footsteps of them walking away. But instead, she heard the second-best thing…

The sound of the fencing foil being slid off of the table.

"It's really a beauty," Arden said quietly. "See? I wasn't electrocuted to death."

Remus gave a little laugh at that. "Alright, sure."

Harleigh hoped to hear footsteps, but still heard nothing… She felt her heart pick up as she knew what she would have to do.

 _Don't say I never tested fate,_ Harleigh thought to herself. Her hand wrapped around the smooth, cool handle. It was now or never for Harleigh. This would show them all what she was capable of.

Or it will be my certain death.

Harleigh didn't stop to think about it again: careful wasn't what won the Games. From her spot, she wailed the indigo coffee mug out of her hand. It smacked straight into a wheel with a tremendous noise of ceramics shattering. Almost immediately, she heard footsteps thundering away from the desk, and right after, a high-pitched scream. When Harleigh popped up, Arden was wailing and clutching her hand, Remus was putting in distance between them before he finally realized what was happening. In the moments of shock and pain, Harleigh thrust forward the slim sword she'd been carrying, into the Career's back. Arden shrieked again, but before Harleigh could try to push the weapon the rest of the way through her, Remus was running back towards them, his face contorted in anger and slight confusion.

Harleigh didn't need more than half a second to react to that, her footsteps thundering as she ran, without looking back behind her. A tremendous force sent her flying forward, but Harleigh caught herself, adrenaline pumping so much she didn't realize the pain that exploded into her back. Harleigh kept running until she made it to the diamond door, which quickly opened up for her. Barely able to see straight now that the pain was crawling up her back, Harleigh stumbled into the darkness of the staircase and collapsed as the doors closed behind her. They didn't open again.

Slowly, Harleigh clamored up the first set of stairs to a platform, then stopped, drinking in air like she was parched…

She felt her back for the star, but it had fallen out along the way, leaving a shallow wound in her lower back. It hurt so much Harleigh could practically feel her ears whistling, but it shouldn't be deadly. Unless… Something more was at play…

Hands shaking, Harleigh pulled out her canteen and took a couple of sips, her stomach doing backflips as she tried to get the water to stay down.

When the cannon boomed, she almost did a spit-take. Unless something outrageous had happened…

Harleigh's homemade Arena gimmick had taken out a _Career_.

The notes from Gian that were now ripped up for words and letters felt heavy in her pocket, the defective weapon now sprawled out on the floor next to a dead body…

Harleigh's hands started to shake at the thought that she'd done that. It was finally her time. She took a life. Harleigh let out a strange combination of a sob and a laugh, that echoed off of the walls of the staircase and made her cover her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Tears of sorrow at her actions? Perhaps. But in the moment, they just felt like tears of pure relief. Relief that she had escaped, and was now away from those tributes she'd scuffled with… Tears of disbelief that she had found it in her to take out someone like Arden… Tears of fear that Remus was going to be after her now… Harleigh took one last sip of water to ease the ache in her throat and patted her swollen eyes before she was able to bring herself up to her feet. Her back ached hotly, but right now, there wasn't much Harleigh could do about it. She didn't have first-aid at the moment, and her bandages were either in use or gone.

Slowly, step by step, she ascended. She wasn't sure how long she was there, taking each step at a time, but eventually she stopped for a meager dinner. As she sat on the ice cold platform, her mind wandered to home. Were they proud of her? Or ashamed? There was no way for Harleigh to know for sure. She hoped that they were proud of her, after all, she did this all for them. But right now, in an Arena without any contact with the outside world besides her coffee nut mentor, all she could do was hope.

Harleigh took a deep breath of air, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She was alive to fight another day.

And fight she would.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: I'm back! Not too bad only having a month between updates, eh? I was just really excited to write this chapter, so here it is! Hope you all enjoyed! And tada, we're officially halfway through the Games! Only took 40 chapters, haha. But no worries, the action will pick up soon. I'm getting just as tired as you all are of all these no action check-up POVs. There is plenty more action on the horizon!**_

 _ **Chapter Question: Were you expecting this little homemade Arena gimmick? When did you figure out Harleigh's plan?**_

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place: Arden Rivendell, District 2- Stabbed by Harleigh Noheg, District 6**_

 _ **These decisions get harder and harder, but ultimately the reason Arden went next is because her submitter hasn't contacted me at all since the beginning of the story. Ultimately, she's a great character, but with such a top-notch cast, things like no contact with the submitter tip my decisions for deaths. She was a really well-developed character, and I loved her backstory and her personality. Writing her was easy and lots of fun, her mama bear type personality with her friends, and her fiery leadership of the Careers, and her flirty relationship with Trap made a lot of really fun dynamics in her POVs. However, only one can win, and as much as it pains me, it was her time to go. She got too confident and fell for a clever trick. I'll miss writing her. RIP Arden. Thanks for her Exoreon!**_

 _ **That's all for now, see you next chapter!**_

 _ **Also… If you're interested, you may want to check the sponsor list. *wink***_


	41. Silver Glass

_The eleventh day_

-Celestia Romilly, 18, District 1-

It was the first morning she woke up feeling normal in such a long time. Well, maybe it hadn't been that long, at this point she had stopped counting the days. She could understand why it might be reassuring or advantageous to keep track of the days, but it wasn't something she felt was useful enough to her to waste energy over.

Her eyes stung as the light hit them, her muscles stiff from the long night in a less than comfortable pose. Other than that, though, she felt fine. No more haziness in her head, no more swimming in front of her eyes, no more feeling irresistibly tired. And best of all, she wasn't feeling nearly as weak as she had been in the days past. Celestia finally felt like herself again.

Perhaps the poison was a good thing in that regard. Before Rammie's attack, Celestia didn't feel like she was anything at all. She wasn't even sure if there was a _herself_ that existed. She just felt like a blob, not a person, and certainly not a _self_. The poison had caused her to not feel like herself, and through that she could diagnose exactly what qualified Celestia as herself. Strength in her muscles, energy behind her eyes, thoughts filling her mind, quick reaction time, health… Perhaps those weren't the only things as well. Perseverance, for one. Determination, possibly what she heard the trainees back home refer to as _grit_. Those were all qualities that Celestia could be proud of. Pride. Another one to put in her back pocket.

To have a sense of self again was energizing to Celestia. After so long of being surrounded by people that eyed her like she was a circus animal, she had lost herself to their scrutinizing stare. She had resigned herself to the post of _weird girl_. But in her new conception, neither of those words existed, nor did they matter. She did not have to be confined to the perception of her by the outside.

And yet, there were those few that didn't think of her in that way, for whatever reason. And one of them was just giving her a smile in greeting.

It was one of those things that the Academy trainers just couldn't give her a straight answer for. As much as she wished they would tell her the signs of someone that can be trusted and those who cannot. They always said that the District partner was someone good to trust, but now Merc was no help to Celestia. Every time Celestia asked for a solid answer, the trainers spewed out stuff that just made no sense. As if she was supposed to have some intuition about who was good and who was not. Celestia could barely tell when someone was upset with her, let alone knowing who to trust with her life in a game like this. She felt prepared for the Games in every way, except for that.

And either she had gotten incredibly lucky, or she was going to pay the price for her misplaced trust in a short amount of time. There was no way to know for sure. She was handling that knowledge the best that she possibly could.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice soft. Was that what had Celestia trust him?

"Better," she said, honestly, and then her stomach started to grumble. She put a hand on it, trying to silence it, but Kelwyn just gave her a small laugh.

"Guess it's breakfast time," he said, turning to look through the pack of supplies. Was that laugh supposed to be at her? Celestia just couldn't be sure. Her intuition was telling her that Kelwyn was her friend, but the trainers said to always be vigilant. Perhaps because they believed her to be naïve, which was very likely true. A bad thing? It was hard to say. Celestia couldn't see what was bad about it, just slightly frustrating at times…

Kelwyn tossed her an apple that snapped her out of her thoughts. Celestia didn't particularly love the feeling of eating apples, but at this point she would rather do that than starve. And until Remus got back, that would be all they have…

She couldn't hold back a shudder at the sound of Kelwyn biting into the apple. Something about it was just repulsive. She couldn't really explain it, that noise was just absolutely terrible. She kept eating through the discomfort, even though she wasn't exactly hungry after hearing that. How could he stand it, just taking a huge bite like that? She had no idea.

"Remus better hurry back here," Celestia said commented. "This is just repulsive."

Kelwyn looked surprised she'd say such a thing, which in turn confused Celestia as she thought it was obvious.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Kelwyn finally asked.

Celestia hadn't considered the possibility that he wouldn't… But it was a smart question. She pursed her lips.

"Why wouldn't he? At this point, it's strategic more than anything. He's by himself, there's two of us."

"Perhaps because he knows we wouldn't trust him."

Celestia really should have been able to see that coming. At this point it was becoming redundant, thematic material. "Why wouldn't we trust him?"

Kelwyn gave her a smile, but something was off about the way his eyes seemed to sulk. "He and two other trained tributes go out hunting. Who could have possibly taken out two trained tributes in a matter of less than a day?"

"Surely Merc and Arden would have fought back against him."

"I feel that if any of the Careers had the ability to fake us all out, it would be him."

"You think it was all an act?" Celestia had no idea.

"I don't know," Kelwyn confessed. "There's no way to know for sure without us being there."

"Merc wouldn't have gone without a fight," Celestia said. "Perhaps he took down Arden and she just died later."

"It's possible," Kelwyn said, then paused for a moment. "Either way, I highly doubt he's coming back. Not after two of our own fell under his watch. Would you come back if you were him?"

Celestia frowned. That seemed like such an obvious question to her. Strategically, it was better to be apart of the Careers than to not. If the deaths weren't her fault, of course she would come back. Why the hell wouldn't you come back? "Um…" she didn't want to sound foolish, so she refrained from answering.

"I sure wouldn't. They wouldn't believe anything I said, even if it was the truth."

Celestia did not understand.

"Think of it like this. For the two Careers who are still teamed up, would it not be more advantageous of them to exile the third? After all, they would easily overpower him if he fought back. Getting rid of him would be one more threat eliminated."

Aha. Celestia hadn't thought to imagine it from the other side, but that made sense to her. She gave Kelwyn a nod. "I suppose you're right."

"I doubt we will see Remus again," Kelwyn said quietly. "Unless it is up in the sky."

Celestia felt reassured by that. As sure as she was that her skill was superior to the swordsman, she would far rather not put that to the test if she didn't have to.

"Well, I suppose that means that we have to take the initiative."

Kelwyn looked over at her, his face impossible for her to read, like a foreign language. Even when he seemed happy, he didn't look happy. She could never tell. He just always looked sad. Perhaps that was just how Kelwyn was. "I agree," he said.

Celestia sighed, disappointed at knowing her future was now full of apples. Quite unfortunate. The worst part was the fact that they were going to have to carry the three bags of apples with them.

 _Good thing strength is one of your attractive qualities_ , she thought to herself.

Their packing was interrupted by the floor by Kelwyn opening up, and a metal cannister rising out of it. It was the first he'd been sponsored since the beginning of the Games. It was a big shock that even Celestia was sponsored before Kelwyn, considering how well he garnered up the support of the Capitol. Perhaps they didn't believe he needed anything until now.

Either way, Celestia was teeming with curiosity as to what he was sent (an engagement ring was more likely of a possibility than Kelwyn thought). He opened the cannister and Celestia was immediately flooded with relief. He held up the bags of food: Nuts, Jerky, Crackers, Not Apples…. There were five of a decent size. Kelwyn smiled, but somehow still managed to look sad. It was just so strange.

"Eleven days in, I imagine that's quite expensive," Celestia commented, hoping to maybe get him to seem happy.

"I guess." If anything, he acted less happy. "Well, that bodes well for us then."

"Indeed it does."

"Well, lunch should be better than breakfast then," he said. "Let's see if we can't find anything else down here before we venture on."

Celestia's heart started to beat just a little bit faster at the thought of being involved in the action again, after she'd lost so desperately last time…

Determination. That's part of myself.

She wasn't going to give up that easily.

~.~.

-Cerulean Elpharae, 16, District 7-

It was like a dream. They were just starting to get somewhere: Ceru could sense that there was another tribute or two in the area at that point: and they were getting ready to go. Suddenly, though, their supplies were snatched up by navy claws. Including all of their food and half of their water supply… The message was surrounded by stars, and told them that something: no, some _one_ : eliminated half of their supplies.

If Ceru hadn't been awake to see it, he would have been sure it was only a nightmare. Even when it was over, he pinched himself, convinced he was dreaming…

Owen and Lonan were still talking about it, their faces animated with frustration and exhaustion. At that point, Ceru had given up on figuring out what they were saying: they rebounded back and forth so quickly, and were turning their faces, pacing, and not looking at Ceru. As if they knew there wasn't a single chance he could hear them. Perhaps if he were just as fired up as them, he would have wanted to be involved in this little piss party they were having. He was annoyed for sure, but ultimately Ceru figured that it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Ten full days had passed, and the field had only just recently been cut in half. Any time they were determined to do something, the Arena kept them from doing so: either by losing control of the elevators, getting locked in the Get Along Cage, or some other wacky bullshit like this. They were all tired, they were all frustrated, and they all wanted to get home. If presented with the chance to sabotage, why the hell wouldn't they? Ceru knew that he would.

But at this point, there was simply no point in trying to reason with his allies. Owen, possibly. He mostly just seemed to be functioning off of Lonan's anger, nodding in agreement when he wasn't talking. Lonan, at this point, was inconsolable. It was obvious to Ceru that he was so desperate about getting home, and this sparked something in him that had been left dull. He always seemed so calm and patient, but now this was war.

Ceru understood. He was damn sick of sitting here, pacing, trying to understand allies that didn't understand him. Not that he was privy on betraying them any time soon: at this point, there was power in numbers, and they all knew it.

It hadn't taken the others long to narrow down who it could have been: Ceru was at least able to read that much. After all, Owen was blue, and Ceru was purple. Ceru knew that his District partner was lavender, and Rammie was dead. That left District Six. Between them, the boys couldn't put together which District Six tribute it was, but at that point did it really matter? Both of them had to die for Ceru to go home, and at that point he was ashamed to say that he would pull a lever and strike them all dead if it meant he wouldn't have to be here anymore. Maybe he wasn't ashamed to say it. At this point, he was sure there were ten other people that would do the same thing. If someone said they wouldn't, it was just that: they would say it, because they didn't understand what it was like to be in such a high-stress situation for ten fucking days. They can pretend they wouldn't get that desperate, as Ceru had done once, but it was only pretend. At this point, Ceru would kill each one if it meant he would be able to sleep in his own bed.

Owen caught his eye, and Ceru subconsciously drew back. He was so suddenly talking quite a big game… But could he actually overpower tributes like Owen and Lonan? Unlikely. Otherwise he probably would have tried.

He could understand why people tended to drop off of the deep end at a certain point. As frustrating as it was to watch them break like that, they couldn't help it. There came a time for them when they couldn't cope with the stress of being here anymore. Ceru reached that point. Lonan was toppling over the edge. Owen had a calm persona about him, but Ceru couldn't help thinking that it was all a façade. And facades didn't last forever, especially not in a place like this.

It was sad, they'd had some really nice times together. Ceru especially felt that way towards Lonan. They had met and bonded quickly, Ceru knew his life story, and what he had to go back to. He didn't have nearly as much of Owen's baggage, but he had enough. The thought of the people that he'd spent eleven straight days with cold and dead was more than a little unsettling, but as long as Ceru was alive, that was what mattered. Someday, this would all blow over, and Ceru would come out on the other side… Right?

That was what he had to keep on telling himself.

Ceru stretched and popped his knuckles. When the others looked over, he felt a faint blush spread on his face. He'd forgotten that cracking his knuckles made a sound too.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. Owen swatted his hand in the air to tell Ceru, _no worries_. Lonan said something, but Ceru was looking at Owen so he didn't catch it. The frustration boiled up into Ceru's throat, but he swallowed it back down. Now was not the time or place to lose his cool. But every time it happened, the frustration grew just a little hotter. But he was no match for either of them like this.

Lonan looked like he was going to talk again, but the other two boys both jumped a little and glanced at a spot on the floor. When Ceru looked, the sponsor cannister was already coming up, with a stripe of cyan at the top to show who it was for.

Ceru crawled just a touch closer to see what was inside. Owen pulled a bright cyan coin from the cannister with a note attached. He read it, his brows furrowing in confusion as he showed it to Ceru.

 _This cost a kidney and you're lucky I have two kidneys, kiddo._ No signature.

Ceru glanced at the token, and just noticed the star that was engraved into it. The others were already talking too fast for Ceru to interject or read their lips, so he just sighed and didn't say anything. They already seemed to have noticed it. Part of Ceru hoped that they didn't, and not listening to him would bite them in the ass…

He unclenched his fists, unaware how they'd even gotten to that position in the first place.

"We're going," Lonan told him, as Owen was already collecting bags. Ceru picked up his share, and his stomach rumbled. They both looked over. Wait, did _that_ make a noise too!? Oh geez. After a second, Lonan took off at a speedy pace, Owen and Ceru falling in behind him. They made their way across the room, surrounded by glossy wooden tables accented with gold that all looked exactly the same. Ceru's heart was pumping and his legs felt slightly weak from not eating in a day, but he kept up. At that point, if he fell behind, he was being left behind. He just had a feeling. The anger at that thought made him run faster, perhaps out of spite. They weren't going to get rid of him that easily.

They kept going, slowing to a light jog after a while and then to a power walk. The thermos was passed around, but nobody was talking. At least to Ceru's knowledge.

They only stopped when the shimmering wheel came into sight, faithfully decorated with the shape that was on the coin. Ceru watched as the others "oohed" and "aahed" at it, his eyes going to the various options on the wheel.

 _No wonder it cost a kidney_ , he thought. And his second thought was, _why does Owen get a token and I don't?_ Dangerous thinking, but he was too exhausted to try and control it at that point.

Owen put the coin in the slot and the wheel shot to life. Ceru's heart beat with anticipation and nerves: fear that someone was going to know it was them just as they knew.

"Steal all food!" Ceru didn't notice he said it out loud until the others looked at him, but this time their faces looked far less angry.

"Who to choose?" Lonan milled.

"I… Don't know." Owen suddenly looked nervous. "I didn't want to choose…"

"Well, we can give navy a taste of their own medicine… Or - the Careers."

"I don't know…" Owen was frowning.

"It's your choice," Ceru piped in.

Owen took a deep breath and then notched the wheel over… Over… Over…

The wheel flashed with the colors of the unfortunate.

Bright red and neon green.

~.~.

-Camellia Gallen, 18, District 7-

She had an endless shiver by this point. Not necessarily because of being cold, but out of pure adrenaline and fear. It had been far too long without anything bad happening to them, and she knew it. The three of them probably looked like zombies together, so incredibly exhausted, nothing but jerky and spite keeping them kicking.

 _That's why I would be a great addition to Out of Spite_ , she thought to herself. But at the same time, she knew that they couldn't be rushed up there. Hopefully they have a plan, and are putting it into action one step at a time. She knew that Wolf wouldn't let her down: and in the tiny chance that he would, Malloy certainly wouldn't let him. Even so, the fact that they weren't allowed to know anything was making Camellia more than a little bit nervous. For all she knew, the country could be at war already, after what Numitor pulled. For all she knew, her home could be totally destroyed.

She shook her head, looking at the picture of Oliver that Helen had sent her. It gave Camellia joy to look at because of the reassurance that they had a plan, and also because of how fucking dumb Malloy looked with lavender hair. It did him no favors, that was for sure, especially not with his already goofy-looking blue skin.

She took a deep breath, her heart jumping into action as she had probably forgotten to breathe for a moment there. She was just so damn nervous. And the more she tried to bury it, the less it actually worked. It had been eleven _days_ since she'd seen the sun. She was sure that all of the other tributes were bitching about eleven days too at this point. Almost as if it were thematic.

For once, they were all silent as they ate dinner. It seemed that Elliot was out of stories about the weird people he met while partying all the time, Jace was out of spooky ghost stories about the Screaming Shack back home, and Camellia was certainly out of any interesting stories at all. Not that she had too many to begin with. She had the story of how Malloy asked her to homecoming, but she couldn't tell that because she was worried she wouldn't act sad enough and people would be suspicious. Before Syca died, her life was just about as normal as any other teenage girl's. Now, it couldn't be less normal.

"Did I tell you about my great grandfather?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't think so," Elliot said, trying to give her an encouraging smile even though he stunk like BO and jerky with just a hint of apple.

"Oh. Well, he was a lawyer."

"Like, a legit one?"

"Well, not really. I mean, he didn't leave the District or anything. But his studies were actually funded by a _Victor_."

"No way! Which one?" Jace asked.

Camellia's mind suddenly went completely fuzzy, she couldn't even picture a face. That never happened, so that was really weird, it was like a mind-block had been installed, blurring any memory of that Games in particular. But _why_?

"I can't remember. But he had a passion for putting bad guys in jail, and whoever it was admired that about him I guess. He was a pretty cheap lawyer, and he was passionate, so he got a lot of bad people in jail after that. I don't know much more than that, though, except for a picture from the newspaper that my family keeps in a scrapbook."

"That's interesting. It's cool that people have such different passions," Elliot said. "What's your passion Camellia?"

The question was somewhat startling. Well, ever since Syca died, she really didn't have much of a hobby… She had been depressed for so long… She knew what she was passionate about though. She was passionate for justice. Perhaps in a different way than her great grandfather, but all the same, justice, rightness. She felt like that might not be the smartest answer, so she picked the second best thing.

"I'm passionate about my family. Chosen and blood."

She glanced at the two boys in front of her, and knew that they were included in the group. She didn't tell them that though. They would think she was being ridiculous if they knew.

"Would you agree Jace?" Elliot asked.

"Definitely," he said, without any hesitation. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be fighting."

"I guess that makes my passion for music and fame seem really silly," he said quietly.

Camellia put a hand on his shoulder. "Put that nonsense somewhere else. You deserve to have a dream, and chase it. Doesn't seem like the people back home are very supportive of that. And that's their loss."

Elliot gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He didn't sound convinced, but Camellia doubted she'd be able to convince him so she let it go.

The room began to darken, so the allies packed up their food ration and put it away. Chef's special, as Jace would call it, would have to do for the next few days. She couldn't believe it was already time to start getting ready to sleep. She knew that was one thing she wasn't ready for.

Her plans changed quickly when the trio heard the sound of the diamond door in front of them sliding open.

Camellia barely had time to process what was happening as the three male figures burst out of the door and charged straight at them. Elliot was stammering, Jace was yelling, asking what was happening, and Camellia knew that she had to step up.

"It's three of them, we can't take them, we have to get moving." She made the decision, helping Jace up to his feet and starting to run. She could hear the thundering footsteps and ragged breathing as they approached.

"Take Jace!" she told Elliot, who grabbed his arm as Camellia searched through the bag she'd picked up…

The footsteps were getting closer and closer… Up ahead, she heard a soft thud, and almost tripped on Elliot herself. She helped him up, but before they could keep going, she heard the sick wet noise of weapon striking flesh.

Elliot yelled, and Camellia was stopped from getting vengeance on Lonan by her own District partner, who was right behind him. All she had to do was grab the warhammer…

But she couldn't. Something about Cerulean's face stopped her from doing it. The third was nowhere in sight, but she had to think quickly.

"Let's go!" she shouted, as she activated the smoke bombs and threw them at the two boys. Lonan was in pursuit of Jace when the bomb hit in right in the balls and he groaned and crouched over. Camellia wanted to do so much more to him, but she could still hear Elliot's panicked cries, and she knew that she couldn't leave her family behind. There would be plenty of time later to give Lonan what he deserved. For now, her focus was on _her_ boys.

She and Jace were able to get Elliot up together, and the three of them ran away, Elliot hobbling and leaning heavily against Camellia's side. He smelled like blood, and Camellia had a terrible feeling in her gut. She wouldn't stop, though. They kept on moving, Elliot whimpering with each step, but still alive.

Finally, when they were a safe distance away and saw the walls of smoke that were still enveloping the other trio, Camellia said, "Stop here."

She and Jace carefully laid Elliot down, and she started to search for something, anything she could do to help him… Jace sat with Elliot, held his hand, and talked quietly to him.

Tears prickled at Camellia's eyes upon realizing she had absolutely nothing she could use to help him…

Defeated, she crawled back over to the boys.

"No first aid," Elliot said. It looked like there was a black hole in his side from the dark blood that was pouring out of the wound.

"I'm not going to give up," she said. She never gave up. She never- he grabbed her wrist.

"It's not giving up if I tell you to do it," he said quietly. "It's okay."

A tear rolled down Camellia's face. "No," she said quietly. "No, it's not okay."

"You're right," he said quietly. "I don't really have much waiting back home for me. All of this time I was wrapped up in this dream to be famous… But that's not my dream anymore. My dream now is for you both to achieve yours." Camellia shook her head. "My dream was selfish all along. Truth is, I didn't have family worth living for. But now, I found a family worth dying for."

Camellia shook her head. "No…"

"Just… Maake sure Jill is okay," he said quietly. "She alone is worth living for. I'm sorry I couldn't, Jill."

"It can't end like this," Jace said. "It can't!"

"I don't think I have a choice." Elliot said, letting out a groan of pain. "I'm slipping away." He shut his eyes tightly, and Camellia's breath came short at the fear that he must have been feeling. She could see it on his face. "Promise you'll fight for your families."

"You are my family Elliot," Camellia said quietly, squeezing his hands, and Jace just barely forced out a, "Mine too."

Elliot's face became much calmer, more content, and a smile pressed at the corners of his lips. They fell into a terrible silence… She couldn't let it be silent anymore.

So she sang. It was the only way to send him off.

"What can you see, on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises…. The ships have come to carry you home…"

She paused to let out a pained sob, which was interrupted by a cannon. Tears rolled down her cheeks as a hovercraft burst through the ceiling, the claw coming down…

"Wait, no!" Jace shouted. "It's not his! Leave him alone!"

"It's over Jace," Camellia said quietly, as the claw lowered.

"No!" he shouted through tears. "It's not his! He's still breathing! It's not his!"

Camellia's tears dried up in her eyes right away. Wait a minute. She had to stay calm…

"Jace, it's over," she said. He didn't have much time, if Jace was right! Her heart was pounding as Jace laid over Elliot's body. "It's over!" her hands started to shake as Jace didn't move. Camellia didn't know what to do. He was protecting a member of his pack… But he didn't _know_. "You're just imagining things Jace," Camellia said. She saw color start to drain from Elliot's face and knew that she had to act quickly. "It's time to _go_!"

"I'm not leaving him-" Jace was interrupted by a firm crack as Camellia hit him over the head with the confetti cannon. His body went slack and Camellia wasted no time in hurriedly throwing him off of Elliot's body, allowing the claw to take him away. Camellia's legs shook as she stepped back and realized what she'd done… Jace's head had a bloody patch that was spilling out onto the carpet. His face was still contorted with betrayal at being hit by someone he trusted…

Camellia couldn't lie to him. But she couldn't tell him the truth.

The tears continued to pour out of her eyes as she backed away from Jace's unconscious figure, knowing that she did the one thing she said she never would… But she had to…

He wouldn't understand. He was smart enough to not believe her made-up stories or lies. Camellia knew what everyone was thinking, but she didn't know what else to do…

Her whole body shook as she stepped back, back further, and back again… Camellia stepped back until she was running, as fast as her feet would take her, away from that horrible sight, the sight of what _she'd_ caused… Tears stung her skin like daggers as they ran down her cheeks. She pushed the spades door open and stumbled out of it, barely able to see because of the darkness and her tears. She stumbled up and down the winding staircases, hiccupping and sobbing as she went, just trying to hold it together after what she'd done…

 _I'm so sorry Jo. I'm so sorry Mom and Dad_. She looked like a hypocrite… She certainly felt like one. She wasn't even thinking…

She was alone.

She stumbled out of the first door she could find and was just in time for the nightly ceremony of deaths.

Elliot's face smiled down at her, and Camellia hung her head in shame. She could only hope she'd done the right thing. Jace wouldn't understand now, but hopefully he would later.

 _This isn't the last goodbye_ , she thought, as his face disappeared. Tears dripped onto the floor at the thought that she'd already let him down. She would just have to have faith in Wolf and Lux.

Hopefully they wouldn't let her down.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Gahhh this was rough and I'm hungry for dinner and also crying and this is fine, everything is fine. Have some quarantine angst that nobody is prepared for, including me. Hope you are all doing well and being safe during this crisis by the way. And I'm sorry for all the tears that this chapter will cause. (Ok, only a little sorry.)**_

 _ **By the way, couldn't believe in the luck of the spins this chapter, like geez. That's outrageous.**_

 _ **CQ: Did Camellia make the right decision?**_

 _ **Eulogies:**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **place: Elliot Russo, District 6- Stabbed by Lonan Fodor, D10**_

 _ **This was a tremendously hard decision to make, and I was totally not ready for it to come up this soon. Nonetheless, I wanted to do Elliot good on his way out. He was such a fun character to write, I related to him incredibly deeply, and I just didn't know how I was possibly going to have to decide which of your two should go first Lauren, but this was ultimately what I landed on. He was the most valid boy and I'm having trouble putting words together that describe how much fun bringing him to life has been. He's leaving behind his dreams, but ultimately hoping that his friends can live theirs, which is a fitting end for him. He will be greatly missed in and out of verse. Thanks for sending in this absolute angst machine and I hope I did well by him. And as always, thanks for your support and friendship over the years as well! Enjoy this Grade A Angst that you've caused Lauren.**_

 _ **See you all sometime eventually for the next update!**_


	42. Hapless

_The twelfth day_

-Jace Galillei, 18, District 3-

Jace woke up slowly. In fact, he wasn't even sure what he was waking up to. Was he dead? His body sure felt dead. He didn't even know what happened to him. One moment, he was mourning Elliot… Then, a tremendous pain…

"Camellia?" he asked quietly, feeling around for the bags that were probably spread all around. Surely she wouldn't be sleeping right now if it were only the two of them.

Jace suddenly became nervous at the lack of a response. Was she alright? Did whatever took Elliot finally catch up to them? Jace had no way of knowing for sure what exactly happened. All he knew was that he heard screams, and he felt Elliot's chest raising and falling, even when they were trying to take him away.

He could hear fear in Camellia's voice when she was yelling at him to let go, but she didn't understand. Even if Elliot looked dead, he _wasn't_. Jace was still with him, with some hope that he could save him, but mostly wanting Elliot's last moments to be spent with his pack… Not up there, being probed at by the morticians that were preparing his body to be sent home. He deserved to die peacefully… He was already afraid, couldn't they hear how afraid he was?!

Jace blinked a few times to keep his eyes from sweating anymore. He couldn't start crying again. He had to make sure that Camellia was alright. For all Jace knew she could be dead too. He was knocked out cold…

He felt around, and jumped a little when his hand touched fabric. It was a bag. Inside, Jace could feel a canteen of water and the bag of jerky they'd won. The next thing his hand touched was the sleek, sharp metal of… What had to have been the fencing foil. Jace carefully felt for the handle, and when he picked it up he was sure that was it. All of the supplies were certainly nice, but Jace was more concerned about finding his third ally. He reached out, crawling on the floor, feeling around desperately. Each second that went by unsuccessful made Jace even more afraid. What if something happened to her!? He wouldn't have known, he was knocked out. His head stung, as if feeling the impact of the metal club against it. Right. It was metal.

Jace felt along the floor, feeling nothing, not even another bag. He turned himself around and went the other way, and still no luck. His heart was pounding in his chest… It seemed that he was all alone.

How could this be? Jace wasn't expecting to be alone this soon…

"Camellia," he said, just a little louder. He knew that he couldn't be too loud as it would attract other tributes. But at the same time, if she had by some mistake fallen asleep somewhere, maybe this would wake her up. "Are you there?"

Still no response for Jace. He could feel liquid rolling down his cheeks and swore quietly to himself. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Surely they wouldn't have killed both of his allies in one swoop… But Jace hadn't heard any description of the scene until it was too late. Perhaps they thought the impact of the hit was just enough to kill him and didn't check their work after killing her. And Jace wouldn't have even been able to tell her goodbye, or make her last moments peaceful… Did he really let her die alone?!

Jace couldn't even handle that thought. If he stayed on it for too much longer, he would surely break down, or worse, shut down. And he couldn't do that. He had to keep fighting on for his friends.

As he was continuing to whisper and feel along the ground, his memories started to become clearer. The pain in his heart was so real, but right before he was sent out he heard the small sniffle that he recognized from late nights of nothingness and misery. A grunt that he recognized from the training center. The smooth metal impacting him from the very object that had been won with _his_ token…

 _The confetti cannon_.

But… That would mean that his own ally would have betrayed him. Camellia wasn't the type of person that would do that. Perhaps the weapon was stolen from her by someone else… She had no reason to rob Elliot of his final moments with those who had just claimed to be family. She had no reason to hurt Jace: even if he wanted to betray anyone, it would be basically impossible because, if you forgot, he's fucking _blind_. She would know that.

He was so desperately trying to find a way to rationalize what she'd done. Surely she wouldn't have hurt him on _purpose_. Maybe she saw something coming and was trying to hit them instead of him.

…Which would have been a pretty dramatic miss because he was hunched over Elliot's body, trying to protect it. And she wasn't blind.

It didn't take Jace too long to run out of excuses. There was no rationalizing what had happened. Ultimately, Camellia had taken advantage of the moment, hurt Jace, and made an escape. And now, Jace was left alone. _Why would she do that?_ Jace didn't know. He never thought she was manipulative or evil, and usually he could hear it in people's voices… Well, he was wrong about her. As much as he hated admitting it. Admitting that she would betray him… And that he was dumb enough to fall for it.

Jace took a deep breath, trying to stop any more tears from leaking out of his eyes. It wasn't fair. He wasn't ready to be alone. But life wasn't fair, and nobody knew that more than him. The kid that was supposed to have an amazing life, and ended up here. Blind, scarred, and in the Hunger Games. Life wasn't fair, and that had never stopped him before.

But that was because all those other times, he had someone there to tackle it with him. Now, Jace was truly alone. He had nobody there to be his teammate in these dark times. Everyone he would meet from here on out had one task in mind: to take his life. There was nobody left on his team, nobody who had his back.

So this was the turning moment then. What was he going to do about it?

Jace had never been the type to give up, and he certainly wasn't about to now.

Perhaps if he were stronger like Bec, he would vow revenge. But the truth was, even if Jace had the chance to hurt his ex-ally, he knew he couldn't. Camellia was just fighting to get home, just like he was. Camellia wasn't his enemy here. The enemy was the one that threw them all into this mess. And no, that didn't mean Ani. The escorts were only moving pieces in this twisted game, just as the tributes were pawns. The fact that she would take advantage of him made Jace angry, sure, but mostly sad. He knew that he was useless to them because he couldn't see, and he hadn't been able to save his ally: or take the blow for himself. At least then he wouldn't have been dead weight anymore to his allies.

 _You're not dead weight_ , Ari's voice persisted in his head. But Jace knew he was.

One thing he'd learned after becoming disabled was that the world only looked at him with pity. Anyone who asked him questions about his life didn't really give a damn, they were just acting out of pity. Nobody would ever talk to the man with scary scars and milky eyes. I should be a good person and do what nobody else would. In every interaction, they made themselves heroes. Jace knew it, he could just sense it in their amazement that he didn't just sit around at home all day and vegetate. In those times when he was managing his blindness well, the reaction from people that didn't know was always that of pure astonishment, but then once they knew, their tone of voice changed. Their entire demeanor became different when they realized that the person they were talking to was disabled.

Suddenly, they were walking on eggshells, trying not to make inappropriate comments or figures of speech. Hell, even his own allies did this. It was completely normal. Jace usually pulled out his morbid sense of humor, just for them to know that he didn't mind. But it was exhausting having people constantly wanting to be compassionate to him, or uber cautious around him, just because he was blind.

It was a reality he'd learned to deal with, because no matter how hard he tried, there were some things that he could never change. This was one of them. He had come so far in learning how to manage, how to deal, how to thrive… But now, none of that mattered. He had no idea how he was going to survive this. He was truly alone, no Ari to let him know that he was actually reaching towards a grater and not a mixing bowl, no Elliot to tell him what a wheel said and what was on it, and no Camellia to alert him of an oncoming threat. Hell, maybe she would be one of those threats… And if that were to happen, well, Jace just guessed he'll die.

 _Well, at least you have food and water_ , said Erwin in his mind, ever so practical.

 _I have food and water_.

That was strange. Given all the opportunity in the world to collect while he was unconscious, why would she choose to leave him with those things? Maybe she was making a fast escape. Or perhaps, it was done on purpose. Although, if that was her purpose, she probably could have done it without giving Jace a splitting headache.

She just left because he's dead weight now, and left him supplies out of… Pity. If it were Jace that died, and Elliot that was left with her, she surely wouldn't have done that to him. Elliot still had use to her: they could take turns keeping watch, they could stay alert for threats, they could fight for each other. She probably just gave up on the idea that Jace could fight at all after seeing his pitiful response to the threat that took Elliot's life.

And, really, if that were the case, Jace couldn't blame her.

He did fail Elliot. He couldn't fight back, he couldn't sense where the threat was, and if someone wanted to kill him, he would have certainly been dead. _Why couldn't they have killed him instead_? At least then Elliot and Camellia would have had a chance together without him. At least the dead weight would have been relieved of them, and there would have been no room left for any guilt or _pity_.

Jace's palms burned from how deeply his fingernails were buried in them. He slowly released his fists. He couldn't blame her for what she had done. Perhaps if he were in her shoes, he would have done the same. Protecting your pack is one thing, but that doesn't exist in the Hunger Games, where only one comes out alive. Jace should have known that from the start. He was sure that Camellia knew. After all, she had suffered even more greatly than him at the unrelenting hands of the Games. She was just trying to keep herself from being martyred as her boys before her have been.

But, as much as Jace wasn't sure his purpose in this world, he wasn't ready to die yet. Maybe he didn't have an idea why he was alive now, but he was going to keep searching until he had one. He may have been discarded, but Jace had been discarded from before, and he'd come back from it. There was no reason that he couldn't come back from this too.

Ari always told him, "the only obstacle stopping you from achieving is yourself."

He wasn't going to stand in his own way anymore.

Jace was going to pick himself up, and do everything he could to get out of here. If not for any reason other than a crippling fear of death, Jace was going to do all he could.

And once he was out, he wouldn't stop until these sick games were put to a halt forever.

~.~.

 _The thirteenth day_

The tributes wondered if they were dreaming when they awoke. The Arena was dim, the surroundings around them looking brown and dark. Not even the wheels or slot machines provided light to the rooms. Some confused tributes took a few steps closer to the dark wheels. What once were good options were now those that nobody would want to wish upon themselves. Those who approached kept their coins close.

Kelwyn looked to the doors, trying to decide where to go, but they were all now decorated the same: with a dark black skull and crossbones. That couldn't have been a good sign…

Slowly, some of the more astute and thoughtful tributes like Harleigh put together why this was happening: after all, what was the infamous unlucky number? It was indeed the thirteenth day. It didn't take a genius to feel on-edge. For those who couldn't see, like Jace, the rooms were filled with a chilling breeze, suspiciously quiet. The tributes weren't confined, but they were far too nervous to think about venturing too far away.

By mid-morning, the final tribute woke from slumber, and thus the festivities could begin.

"Good morning tributes," Lux said over the loudspeakers, as Eden groggily took in her surroundings. "Please roll for control of the elevator."

The dice appeared in front of each other tributes. The first number rolled was a Coda's lime green die with black numbers, which stopped on the number 11. The boy sighed in disappointment at his poor luck, but was wondering if that would be the only unfortunate luck he'd have…

Other tributes rolled, most of them disappointed about their numbers being incredibly low. The last tribute to roll was Ceru, whose die landed on quite a formidably high number.

"Seventeen."

"Nice one," Lonan said, clapping him on the back. Ceru tensed.

The elevator was sent into a frenzy of light, going and going until it stopped on… Brown.

"Isn't that your color?" Owen asked the boy from Ten, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It should be," Lonan said. But… It simply made no sense because he rolled… A two. The other tributes laughed nervously. Jace tensed visibly as a speaker on his die announced, "The elevator is illuminated brown." He had a pretty good guess who exactly was brown, and that made him nervous. Especially because he had no way of knowing for sure how close he was to the elevator. It was now one of the only light sources except for the dim generators casting a faint glow in the room.

"Before we continue, everyone must take a spin on a very special wheel…"

The trio and pair of allies gave each other nervous looks as the wheels raised up from the ground. At some of the options, the tributes made faces.

"Please, help yourselves."

There was a long pause. None of the tributes wanted to be the first, hoping they could avoid that fate. After a few seconds passed by, Aika did what she had to. With one press of a button, the tributes cried out as their bodies were suddenly filled with an electric shock. The cries ended quickly, except for one. Celestia was on the floor, screaming and waving her arms. Tears were squeezed out of her eyes. Kelwyn, after recovering from the shock, knelt down and whispered to her. While she was crying and yelling, the first unlucky spin was made by Eden. The wheel seemed to roar as it soared around, and she stepped back, waiting nervously, until it landed on…

Frozen floors.

Eden stared down at her feet, and suddenly, the floor around her began to freeze around her feet. The moment she picked up one foot, the floor underneath of it froze. She picked up the other one, now standing on top of an entire foot of ice. The other tributes were affected similarly, all of them surprised and nervous at this new development.

Camellia then took a spin, shivering a little from the ice under her feet. The wheel clattered around, finally lumbering to a stop…

"Stairs into slides?!" she asked, and suddenly the announcement of what she _won_ was cast for all to hear.

"That sounds like fun," Remus grumbled to himself, finally pulling the wheel and allowing it to spin. The wheel slows, and finally comes to a stop on… What the fuck!?

 _Wet socks?_

Suddenly, inside of his shoes, Remus's feet: his _socks_ : started to sweat. Oh, what the hell?! This was such a specific brand of misfortune, and of course Remus _had_ to be the one to spin it! Ugh. This was the fucking worst.

Harleigh's spin wasn't quite as terrible… Or at least it seemed. Movement tracker. Harleigh wasn't sure what it meant exactly, but suddenly, her body was filled with a pain like she had just moved her previously asleep foot. She jumped back, away from the unlucky wheel, and found that the pain faded away as she stepped away… Harleigh started to figure out exactly what this device was going to do to her. She had to keep moving, or else she would feel that terrible pain all throughout her body… It was going to be a long day.

Coda spun the wheel at the same time, but it spun for a _long_ while. In that moment, he felt so very small, completely at the mercy of the big man. Damn, how he hated it so badly. The wheel came to a stop, and there was a brief, tantalizing pause as Coda read.

"Suddenly… Lube?"

His question was soon answered as the ceiling opened and a stream of the slippery stuff was dumped on Coda's head. It was cold, and slimy, and all over him. Coda gasped, and when he did his mouth was filled with the floral taste of the devil's juice that just fell all over him. A shiver ran through his body. This was so fucking stupid? What, was that _funny_ to you all? Are you laughing your _asses_ of now? Coda's disappointed in you. Coda is _ashamed_ of you for laughing. You have just disappointed Coda. _Congratulations_ , dingus. Coda hopes that you're pleased with yourself. Yeah, go ahead. Laugh it up. The lube dripped off of Coda's suit and dripped onto the floor. Dammit. Go ahead. _Laugh_ , fucktards. _Laugh_.

Celestia relaxed enough then to get up and give her wheel a spin. The wheel landed on an incredibly annoying panel, and she could see it coming…

Extreme thirst.

Something they programmed into Celestia made her mouth quite dry after that. She was parched. She knew that this was going to be quite a long day as she uncomfortably reached for the thermos and had a drink. That drink didn't work, though. Neither did the sip after it. Celestia hated being uncomfortable, but she would have to ration smartly, and try to work through it. At least she had Kelwyn with her… Somewhere, that is.

Lonan was the next to come forward and spin the wheel. _It could have been far worse_ , he thought, as the wheel stopped on the panel that read "Clown Costume." Before he knew it, the clown costume appeared, and stuck to the outside of his clothes like a magnet. Giant red clown shoes enveloped his own, and he felt like he'd just grown in circumference in the baggy clothes with giant pom-pom buttons down the front.

"What? Now big red nose to go with it?" The rubber ball flew out of the center of the wheel and hit Lonan in the face before bouncing back to the ground, causing his allies to both burst out laughing.

They wouldn't be laughing for long, though. When Ceru spun his wheel, it landed on one of the scariest panels for him…

 _Paralysis_.

It didn't take long for Cerulean's entire body to go numb, and he crumpled to the floor with a small whimper. Owen's eyes filled with tears at the scary sight, but he couldn't focus on that for too long. He spun the wheel, and it landed on a panel with pictures on it… The first of a pair of handcuffs, and the second a red string, tied in a bow. The panel on the wheel read, "Please stand by."

Owen's heart immediately started to flutter with nerves, his mind racing to figure out what it meant for him…

Kelwyn quickly spun after as Celestia whimpered on the floor, desperate to prevent another electric shock from setting her off again. Thankfully, Kelwyn knew what to do, kneeling by her and giving her quiet, reassuring directions for how to calm down. Kelwyn's wheel slowed, and then landed on… Aha. The _flashy outfit_ panel.

Suddenly, Kelwyn's outfit started to glow. It glowed brighter and brither until it practically lit up the whole room. Then the lights started flashing. Kelwyn immediately jumped behind the wheel, worrying about how Celestia would react to it. She was just starting to calm down…

He wouldn't have to worry about it for much longer as Jace takes his unlucky spin. The wheel doesn't spin for too long before it stops on the panel that Lux was most hoping it would…

 _Scatter all tributes._

The tributes were taken by a ladder sent down from the hovercraft that shocked them on place before they could try to escape. The tributes were lifted around the Arena, all of them to different places, away from their allies and friends, and away from each other.

Well, most of them were brought away from each other. However, Owen was not so lucky. In fact, he was placed right next to another tribute. A tribute that hurt his eyes quite a lot. Ow! Geez. That was bright. Owen tried to run, but comedically was pulled back with a strong pull on his arm… That was when he noticed the handcuff on his wrist and on Kelwyn's.

"Please don't kill me!" Owen cried out, suddenly terrified. He stole this guy's _food_ just the yesterday!

"We're red-stringed," Kelwyn says, gesturing to the shining red object tied around the handcuffs. "That means if you die, so do I." He punctuated his sentence with a small sigh.

"Oh."

Neither boy was all too happy about this unwelcome turn of events. Especially because Kelwyn was like a human disco ball, hurting Owen's eyes, and practically screaming for tributes to come attack them. And if Kelwyn gets killed, apparently that means that Owen is also dead meat. And if he wasn't dead meat through the day, what was going to happen when they weren't red-stringed anymore?! Oh God.

Oh man. This was going to be such a long day for so many of the tributes. From Harleigh jogging in place and breathing heavily to Celestia staring down the thermos, trying to will herself not to take another drink. Remus was pouting with his wet socks, and Lonan looked comical as he set off with determination towards the elevator. Ceru couldn't move even if he wanted to, and Coda was absolutely dripping wet and miserable, goddammit. Not to mention how the tributes were slipping and sliding around the icy floors. And even if they wanted to use the stairs… That was a no-go at this point. Or maybe it was a fun time. Depends on who you ask.

The consequences of this unlucky day have yet to be explored…

And the chaos has only just begun.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: Here's a short chapter for you all! Not my personal favorite work in that second POV, but it gets the job done. SOMEONE FINALLY GOT LUBED! Hurray! Also, we get to see the chaos of unlucky day 13 unfold even more next chapter, which is why I tried not to highlight the really fun ones too much before. I made a lot of plans made for this story, but I think I'm going to have an impromptu check-in to solidify the plans.**_

 _ **So for CHECK IN #3 (I think?), send me which unlucky twist is your favorite and if you want to, come up with an Arena gimmick in this chaos! (No guarantees we'll see any in story, I'm just curious and like creativity lol)**_

 _ **CQ: Whose twist POVs would you like to see? I think I need to add one more so that we're not having really short chapters like this one haha. Unless you like the shorter updates I guess.**_

 _ **Anyways, no eulogies, but a lot of bad luck. See you all eventually for another update!**_


	43. Outcomes

_The thirteenth day_

-Lonan Fodor, 18, District 10-

Lonan was in a daze when he finally came to his senses. He looked around the area, trying to gather where he was. He recognized the areas well, surrounded by tatbles covered in green felt. At least he knew somewhat where he was.

Lonan took a deep breath, looking around for any sign of another tribute, but saw nothing. He was frustrated, sure, but mostly relieved. He wasn't ready to jump into another fight so soon. Lonan got to his feet, the horror of watching Ceru spin paralysis filling his chest once again after the initial shock of being moved wore off. As far as Lonan knew, someone could have landed next to him and taking advantage of what they saw. That thought was enough to get Lonan up and moving. After all, he had an advantage that nobody else did, and that was the elevator. He certainly wasn't expecting the Gamemakers to change up the rules about who got the elevator, but he was certainly glad. He was going to use it to his advantage and find Ceru so he could protect him.

First, he had to make sure that the Gamemakers weren't playing a trick on him. Lonan searched the surround area. "Ceru?" he called, before realizing that was foolish for him to do. Even if Ceru could hear, he couldn't answer at this point. Lonan bit his lip nervously as he jogged around the perimeter of the giant area. It was a lot of ground to cover, but Lonan was determined to search the floor as well as he could for his allies before using his advantage.

Suddenly, Lonan noticed something out of the ordinary… A shoe sticking out from under the table. Lonan slowly crouched down to look. As soon as he saw the weapons, bright yellow, he stood back up. It wasn't Ceru after all. But Lonan had just found another tribute.

His grip tightened on the slim, light sword in his hand, heart pounding. Jace could never see him coming.

"Who's there?!" the tribute called out, and Lonan jumped out of his skin. Jace couldn't know it was him. Not after what he'd done to his ally. Lonan's arms wouldn't move. He couldn't make himself thrust the weapon forward. "Reveal yourself!" Jace called, stumbling to get out from under the table.

Lonan let the ko-naginata drop, and instead, turned and stumbled off in the other direction, away from there. He couldn't do it.

He wanted to move fast, but Lonan felt like he was waddling towards the elevator. The clown suit he wore was so damn bulky, it was impossible to be agile like this. Not to mention the shoes, those were definitely the worst part. They were way too big and he couldn't stop tripping over them, not to mention the ice floor was more like a slip n' slide than a floor. He felt like he was running, but he was more accurately inching forward and flailing around. He wanted to get as much distance between himself and Jace as possible, but he couldn't move fast enough thanks to this stupid costume.

Lonan hurriedly put the elevator card in the slot and hurried in as soon as the doors were open enough to fit the bulky clown costume. He barely even thought about a strategy, just hurriedly hitting the button for the fourth floor. He wanted to be away from there.

Why? Well, that didn't matter. He was focused on finding Ceru, not on picking a fight. Yes, there would be plenty else to focus on as he searched for his ally. The elevator started up, and Lonan relaxed a little bit. He ran through his plan in his head, survey the floors from the top down looking for Cerulean. That was a good plan. He would try to stay out of trouble. Hopefully everyone else had a twist just as bad as his. At least that would level the playing field, right?

Lonan's thoughts were interrupted by the elevator stopping. He braced himself to face the outside world.

 _Why aren't the doors opening?_ Lonan worriedly hit the door open button. When he did, the light suddenly blew in the elevator, causing him to yell. He heard metal grinding outside, and a loud crack sounded as an eerie red light came on above him. What was going on!? Lonan mashed buttons, trying to get the elevator to work again, but nothing he did seemed to work…

Lonan's heart sunk as he realized that his good luck wasn't actually very good at all. Did anyone know that he was stuck in here?! Not that it mattered. He doubted that any of the remaining tributes actually knew how to fix an elevator. He certainly didn't.

Lonan let out a sigh and sunk down to the floor of the elevator. So much for his plan. He had no idea how long the Gamemakers were going to leave him stuck here. It could be all day. He hoped not… But then again, they were trying to make a nice show for the audience. Lonan certainly felt like a clown for believing that he could possibly have a little good luck. Especially on a day when everyone was getting bad luck. He'd tricked himself into believing that he could possibly be special. It was foolish of him to think that good fortune would ever smile down upon him. How could he possibly think that he of all people would have something good in his life?

Especially after what he'd done to Elliot…

How foolish did he look to the Capitol, running away from a tribute that's fucking _blind?_ His trainers at Ruckrage Farms were probably ashamed of him. Running away from a battle he could have so easily won.

But would it have been easy? Perhaps it would have been a fight that Lonan could win, but that wouldn't have made it _easy_.

 _Killing Elliot seemed to be easy for you_.

He could only hang his head in response. He had no argument. The voice in his head was right, it was easy. He was frustrated at losing supplies, and as soon as he saw the navy bowtie, it didn't matter to Lonan who was wearing it. He was suddenly a threat to Lonan, and he just acted out.

But that wasn't an excuse. He still had no idea how he was going to face that family back home. He had acted without thinking. He felt a little bit relieved when his allies were sent away from him, because he had no idea what to say to them. Lonan was perceptive enough that he could tell that the dynamic was different after that happened, even if they were trying to pretend it wasn't. He knew that Ceru had the chance to kill his District partner, and he didn't. Lonan envied him for his self-control. The other group obviously didn't want to fight. Even when she could have gotten revenge for Elliot, Camellia's focus was only getting him and Jace away to safety.

Lonan put his face in his hands, not wanting the cameras to pick up the tears that were forming in his eyes. He was an embarrassment to Ruckrage Farms, to his District, to his own pride. But that wasn't even the worst part.

He was an embarrassment to his _son_.

The only good thing that had come out of his embarrassment, his pain, his torment… And he was always just out of Lonan's reach. Because he had been accused falsely, he wasn't allowed to see his own son. All Lonan ever wanted was to see his son, and make him proud. He thought that maybe winning the Games would give him the chance to see the face of his offspring. But was it really worth it if along the way, he became a person his son would be ashamed of?

Lonan couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes and down his face. He was an embarrassment to the only good thing he had left. Why did he think that he could be someone's dad? Why did he think that he could be in his son's life? Hoping was futile. All it ever did was lead to disappointment. Lonan thought that the Games was his ticket to happiness, but it was a Catch-22. He had to give himself up to get the life he wanted. And, if that was the case, there really was no point at all to going into the Arena.

 _It wasn't your choice. You didn't volunteer for this._ Sure, but he was going to volunteer for it. He was glad to be reaped. He figured that either he would get everything he ever wanted, or he would be released from his suffering. But now, there was no way to win. He didn't want to die, he was afraid, he was too young. But he would continue to suffer however long he lived. There was no such thing as happiness caused by the Games. He felt like an idiot for believing that there could be.

He couldn't kill Jace. He knew that he couldn't, even if it meant one step closer to home. He couldn't handle the thought of another life lost on his sword. He thought that he could get out of the Games shedding only the blood of the wicked, but the truth was that he was now among those that he would have previously called a target. That meant that he didn't deserve life. He already had a feeling that was true before, but now there was really no counterargument. There was no way to escape the Arena without making a hypocrite out of himself.

But maybe, just for a few years with his son, it would be worth it.

 _You aren't deserving of your son. Not after what you've done._ Lonan couldn't believe that was true. He refused to. He hated the idea. That's only something that Manya would say to him. Not something that was actually true… That was what she wanted him to think. So that she could keep his child away from him and get away clean with what she'd done.

Lonan grit his teeth. She wasn't sorry for ruining his life.

But was killing others really the right way to spite her? He was only acting into the person she convinced everyone that he was. The person he was so sure he would never be, he's now become. Her statements aren't lies anymore.

Lonan released a small sob into his hands. If he didn't kill, he would never get out of here, but if he continued to kill, his son would reject him. And now, Lonan was stuck here, in a fucking elevator, when he should be out there protecting his allies. Who knew where Owen was, and who he was handcuffed to? Lonan let out a small groan and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to protect them, but instead he scared them away, and now he was alone in a goddamn elevator trying and failing to make it up to them. They wouldn't even know that he was trying to help them. All they would know was that they were alone. Or, in Owen's case, unwillingly tied to someone that could kill him for all Lonan knew. At least there hadn't been any cannons so far today… All Lonan could do now was sit and hope that he didn't hear one. He was just barely able to keep himself from spiraling as it was already…

Lonan opened the small canteen he had with him and took a small sip from it to try and stop the ache in the back of his throat from tears. He couldn't afford any more waste of water this way. Not to mention how ridiculous he looked, not only because he was crying, but also because of the clown suit. What a disgrace…

He refused to believe that he would remain a disgrace forever.

Surely, there was a way to cheat the system. A way for him to make his family proud and get out of here with his life.

Lonan was going to keep on kicking until he figured out what that could be.

Hopefully, though, he wouldn't be wearing these clown shoes forever.

~.~.

-Owen O'Connor, 18, District 5-

The boys sat next to each other on the ground, asses freezing, cuffed arms hanging down on the ground. They hadn't really gotten off to a good start…

Owen's heart hadn't stopped pounding since he'd realized who he was with. Surely Kelwyn knew who he was… His color was cyan! And he had been on the other side of a dirty trick like that, so Owen knew what it looked like. The tension hasn't left his body since he was relocated and cuffed.

"I have to pee."

Owen jumped when Kelwyn spoke at first.

"W-What?!" he asked.

"Chill man, I just have to pee."

Owen didn't realize how much he had to go until Kelwyn mentioned it. He tried not to focus on it because he didn't want to anger the Career any more than he already had… They weren't going to be red-stringed together forever. It was going to end in a day. Kelwyn could kill him as soon as their tie ended… Owen didn't want to make any more enemies… He already felt like Lonan saw him as dead weight after what happened the other day… Owen didn't know what happened. He couldn't make himself move. He didn't want to kill anyone. He didn't want to see his allies fall, or put them in danger. He didn't want to fight anyone. Owen never thought he'd have to kill a person…

"Owen?" Oh no. He sounded annoyed. Owen looked over, but his eyes were assaulted by the glowing of Kelwyn's outfit.

His face was almost impossible to read, which made Owen even more nervous as he quickly scrambled to his feet. Or, well, he tried. He scrambled up, was pulled back by his hand cuffed to Kelwyn's, slipped on the ice, and crashed back down right next to Kelwyn.

Owen groaned, but Kelwyn laughed. "Let's get up together," he said.

"Right." Even though his ass cheeks were frozen together, his face heated up with a blush at looking foolish in front of the Career.

"Alright, we'll get up to a squat on our feet. Ready? One… Two… Three." Owen shifted on his feet to a squat. Kelwyn next to him slipped and slid around the icy floor, eventually tugging out Owen's heels from under him and sending his ass back to the icy ground with a great, "Oof!"

Kelwyn laughed a little next to him. "Sorry, I think my ass stuck to the ground a little bit."

Owen laughed back at that, some of the tension in his body relaxing. "That's okay."

"One more time. Ready… One, two, three." This time, both boys were able to get up to their feet in a squat, and together with another countdown they were able to stand, very slowly. Even so, this wasn't the hardest part.

"Okay, we have to be very careful now…" Kelwyn said thoughtfully.

"Right," Owen said, and together the boys focused on walking. Owen's glowing costume reflected off of the shiny surface of the ice and made it more challenging for the boys to step. They made it three steps before Owen slipped on the ice, falling back on his ass with a great grunt and pulling Kelwyn down to the ground next to him with another great groan.

"I'm so sorry!" Owen said, blushing once again. Kelwyn gave him a wide, handsome smile.

"No worries. I was going to go down if you didn't." After another few tries, the boys managed to get back up on their feet and tried again. They slid slowly together, and Owen stayed focused on making sure he wouldn't cause them to fall another time. Both of their faces had eyebrows creased, total focus as they inched forward little by little, the lights on Kelwyn's outfit reflecting off of the ice into Owen's eyes.

Suddenly, a great force pulled Owen straight to the ground, and his hip slammed into the ice. "Fuck," he groaned. Kelwyn laughed it off, and Owen relaxed a little as they got back up to their feet.

"Okay, start with your right. Ready? Right, left, right, left…" Eventually, Kelwyn and Owen got into a good rhythm of ice skating together, until they made it to a wall where they could do their business in a somewhat private place. Although, they're handcuffed together, so what really is privacy anymore?

"You go first," Owen said. "I'll close your eyes."

"We can't both be left vulnerable," Kelwyn said. "You have to keep watch behind us."

Owen sighed, but Kelwyn knew best. "Right."

He looked back to the side, behind them, as Kelwyn undid the button, zipper, and clasp to pull down his dress pants. Owen tried not to listen for the sound of the pee splashing on the ice, but he couldn't really help it. He heard Kelwyn pull up his pants and zip them.

"Okay, you can go now."

Owen was feeling some pee anxiety. When he peed on the carpet, it didn't make a sound, nor did it splash like it did on the ice. This was less than pleasant, but Owen couldn't wait anymore, he had to _go_.

He had only his left hand to get the duty of unbuttoning done. He fumbled with the various objects keeping his pants up, but eventually he was able to get them undone. Owen slid a little bit, pulling Kelwyn a little bit, and both of them let out a "Woah!"

 _Did he see me in my underwear?!_ Owen thought, immediately becoming more embarrassed. _Oh God_. Owen tried to release the tension in his shoulders and just go… It took a moment for everything to get moving. It felt good to release it, but definitely weird to do it handcuffed to someone else. He pulled up his underwear and pants, zipping up the fly and working on the button… Owen tried and tried to button it up.

"Are you okay?" Kelwyn asked.

"Yes!" Owen said quickly, feeling completely embarrassed as he fumbled with the button, trying to pull the pants around his waist.

"Are you done?"

"Almost…" Owen grabbed the side with the hole, trying to maneuver it onto the button, but to no avail. "I don't want to ask this, but I can't get my button done."

Kelwyn looked over at him, giving him a grin that was just so hard to look away from.

"I didn't do mine either, I was too embarrassed to ask you for help because that's embarrassing."

"Wait, you're intimidated by me?!" Owen squeaked.

"You are my competition. You could kill me when our red string is done if you really wanted to."

"No, that's you! You're trained. I don't know how to use a weapon!" Owen laughed nervously.

"That really doesn't mean very much," Kelwyn said. "I could falter at any moment."

"But… That's crazy. I'm not intimidating."

"Yeah you are. You seem to have it together. I don't really think I have it together."

Owen was stunned. Kelwyn acted so comfortable all the time. He was a natural leader, he was smart and he was so strong…

"Who the hell are you talking about? The Capitolites are tripping over themselves for you. You were the leader of the Careers, you trained for this all your life. You're District Four's best."

Kelwyn let out a deep sigh. "Do we really have to have this conversation right next to our puddles of piss?"

Owen realized that wasn't the best place to have it. "Oh, right," he said. "Well, let's get away from here before we try to do our buttons. We don't have to slip into our own pee."

Kelwyn laughed." I agree. That would stink. Literally, and metaphorically."

Together, the boys got into their system of moving and thankfully they did not fall into their own pee.

"You go first."

Owen let his hand move with Kelwyn's cuffed hand as he did his button, and Owen just tried so hard not to accidentally touch his dick.

"I can't believe you would be scared of me," Owen said. "That's outrageous. You're the shoe-in to win."

"You think so?" Kelwyn asked, dropping their hands so that Owen could do his button. _Oh God, his hand is so close to my crotch. Don't think about that right now Owen. Oh no…_ Owen quickly finished the deed and dropped his cuffed hand like a hot potato.

"You have a Capitol following of your own," Kelwyn said.

"Not after Rammie slandered me to everyone," Owen said. "I haven't done much of anything to win since I've gotten here."

"I mean… You did something."

Owen was uncomfortable. "Right… Well, um, anyways. I mean… I don't know if I have much of anything going for me." He wasn't really sure why he was going to have this conversation with _Kelwyn_ of all people. He's a Career. Well, Kelwyn was vulnerable first, right? And he can't kill Owen right now even if he wanted to because his own life is on the line. Maybe it was just because Kelwyn was a person that Owen didn't have to try to impress, considering they were competition in a fight to the death. He felt like he needed to impress Lonan and Ceru because they became his allies at the last moment. He felt like he needed to impress Rammie, his mentors, Piccolo, the Gamemakers, his mother, so that people back home and in the Capitol would support him. But Kelwyn is just a random person that he's handcuffed to for a day. After this, they'll go their separate ways and they won't talk again… Unless they're the final two. Then they will meet again. But at least then they will be even. Besides, there was a form of cold understanding: not only because of the ice, but also because neither was interested in being best friends after this was over.

"Sure you do. You intimidated a Career. That means something, right?"

"I guess… But you have no reason to be intimidated by anyone."

Kelwyn looked at him and gave a little laugh. It hurt Owen's eyes to look over though. "We're just chasing each other in circles now."

"I guess you're right."

They drifted off into a silence.

"…Thanks," Kelwyn said, making Owen look up. "Being so far away from my family hasn't gone very well for me, so in a twisted way, I guess your fear helped me?"

"I guess your fear helped me too," Owen said. "In a really weird way."

"This is just a very weird situation in general," Kelwyn said.

"Right," Owen said, and suddenly both boys slipped and landed hard on the ground with a startled yelp.

"Ow," they both groaned, but soon both found it in them to laugh. As they get upon their butts, Owen could hear the sound of Kelwyn's stomach growling. Owen's stomach sunk at that, knowing that it's because of him…

"Let's have some lunch."

Owen opened his backpack and pulled out one of the bags of food with a stripe on it of Kelwyn's color. He took a handful of nuts out of it and passed the bag to Kelwyn, his hand pulling as Kelwyn opened the bag and poured a handful into his own hand, putting it into his mouth.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly.

Owen scratched the back of his neck with his free hand nervously. Then, he reached into his backpack, pulling out two bags of food and handing them over to Kelwyn's free hand. "Here. You take these."

"What?" Kelwyn asked. "No…"

"Yes. It was a dirty trick. I didn't really want to take it all. My allies had input into the choice. Just… Take it."

"Um... Okay. Thanks."

"Sure." Owen tried to give him a feeble smile, and Kelwyn returned it. Owen's arm contorted as Kelwyn tried to take off his backpack. It twisted unnaturally as Kelwyn tried again, and Owen yelped.

"Sorry," Kelwyn said. Owen was suddenly glad his backpack was sitting next to him when the cuff appeared on his hand. Kelwyn put the bags in his coat pocket instead.

Owen laughed a little bit and shook his head to tell Kelwyn not to worry about it. "It's okay. We'll learn eventually."

"I suppose so," Kelwyn said, and they exchanged another smile.

~.~.

 _ **A/N: We're back with another short chapter. In the midst of planning out this gimmicky chapter, I've planned this story down and made some tough decisions that honestly I was just procrastinating on making. That said, I'm finally ready to let go of some of these tributes and get the story moving forward. Expect more action from next chapter on, and buckle up! Until then, I hope you enjoyed this little taste of chaos and character development (in a clown suit).**_

 _ **Also, the SYOT Alliance forum is doing a special event for the month of April! We are hoping to boost comradery within the SYOT community! Feel free to come on and get involved in answering questions, guessing facts, sharing headcanons, and playing some games!**_

 _ **CQ: Will the groups of allies eventually find each other? Or will they not try?**_


End file.
